


流年

by M000E



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 300,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M000E/pseuds/M000E
Summary: CP：KTKCP：猪梅（要等到后面才有）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 足球同人，现实向
> 
> ABO，有怀孕生子设定，雷者勿入。
> 
> 真人无关！勿代入！
> 
> 分级：R18

第一章

 

银青色的天空飘着大雪，街道上的车辆在风雪中缓缓挪动，汽车亮起的尾灯在白茫茫的雪雾中映出一片片深红。克洛泽的车走走停停，雨刷器在窗上来回晃动，露出远远近近的街灯。

雪天路滑，又赶上下班高峰，他们在回程路上比平常耽搁得更久。

克罗斯不怕等，他有耐心，不介意在路上多耽搁一会儿，但现在浪费的时间并非是他一个人的。他向驾驶席偷偷望去，克洛泽裹在厚实的黑色外套里，目光追随着窗外的车流。克罗斯垂下眼睛，看着克洛泽放在档杆上的手。他应该戴一副手套的，天冷，上车时也凉。

“你不戴手套吗，米洛？”

“习惯了，”克洛泽答道，“只有刚上车那会儿冷。”

车辆缓慢移动着，冬日的天色暗得早，只过了三个路口，青色的天空已经阴沉成了黑色。

“每天都送我回家，是不是太麻烦你了？”克罗斯问，“也不顺路，如果你从外面那条路直接回去，现在都吃上饭了。今天赶上下雪，还堵车这么久……”

“我又不着急，”克洛泽看着路口的信号灯，“不麻烦。”

克洛泽已经这样“顺路”接送克罗斯很久了，现在说麻不麻烦的，确实也太晚了。

“我们一起吃饭吧，”克罗斯忽然提议，“你要是不着急回家，我们就在外面吃，前面右转那条街有好几家餐厅，我请客，你就答应吧，今天耽搁太久了，”怕克洛泽拒绝，他赶快补充道，“你不饿吗？在训练场上跑了一下午，我都饿了半天了。”

克洛泽正在考虑，克罗斯又说：“我快过生日了，马上就十九了，你就当提前陪我吃顿饭庆祝吧。”

“哪有这么潦草的庆祝？”克洛泽问，“要等到生日当天，有派对、有客人才像话。再说现在庆祝也太早了。”

“我想这样，”克罗斯笑了，“管它是什么理由呢，我们吃饭去。走吧，米洛，我饿着肚子呢。”

听他这样说，克洛泽也就答应了，他打开转向灯，准备转弯。

克罗斯暗自对比那几家餐厅，想着克洛泽会更喜欢哪家。

如果换成另一个人，克罗斯一定早就停止这种麻烦对方的举动、自己坐出租车去训练了，但知道他还没有驾照后主动提出接送他的并非其他人，而是克洛泽。两人的住处在同一个方向，但并非完全顺路，要送克罗斯回家，克洛泽至少要在路上多耽搁二十分钟。这意味着他要提早起床吃饭、提前出门，晚上回家也更晚，克罗斯感谢他的好意，也想过这样对克洛泽来说是否太添乱了，但克罗斯巴不得能和他多相处一会儿，最终他的私心取胜，现在他每天都占据着克洛泽的副驾驶位置，和他一起训练、回家。

他不能拒绝克洛泽，也无法想象会有什么人能拒绝。

和自己初出茅庐、籍籍无名不同，所有人都知道克洛泽，而知道克洛泽的人中有一半都会喜欢他——克罗斯是这样想的，他在那一半喜欢克洛泽的人中，但不同于球迷和队友，他对克洛泽的喜欢带着私心。

克洛泽接送了他几周后，两人的朝夕相处成了常态，但克罗斯还是不敢相信他的好运，克洛泽接送他、照顾他，这样的事就算再继续一百年，克罗斯也无法把它当做理所当然。

无论风霜雪雨还是炎炎烈日，克罗斯每天都会早早地在门口候着，他提前十分钟出门甚至更早，生怕晚了一分半秒、让克洛泽等他。那可是克洛泽，他怎么能等别人呢。

克罗斯告诉弟弟菲利克斯现在是克洛泽接送他去训练和比赛时，菲利克斯干脆在手机里叫喊起来了，也不知道是羡慕还是惊讶，反正菲利克斯听起来挺恼火，不敢相信哥哥竟然这么好运。“怎么可能呢，那可是克洛泽啊，”他反复嘟囔这句话，还说自己如果早出生两年就好了。

若非事实已经发生，克罗斯自己也会认定不可能。但现实证明幸运女神的确眷顾于他。如今距离他的拜仁一线队首秀已经过去了一年多，虽然克罗斯还不是球队的主力，但在他看来自己已经足够幸运。去年他与球队签约，接下来的四年他都无需为在何处效力担忧，俱乐部中大小事都顺顺当当，何况他还恋爱了——当然，现在还只是单方面的，但这和发生在他生活中的所有事情一样，迟早会有个结果，而且只能是好结果，一切都顺心如意，恋爱自然也不会坎坷，克洛泽已经接送他一年多，他们终日朝夕相对，这不是最好的预兆吗？

车辆转进克罗斯所说的那条街，他们选了一家安静的餐厅。侍者带领他们走向座位时，克罗斯留意到侍者忽然变化的表情，显然他认出克洛泽了，他递上菜单时对克洛泽微笑，克罗斯看着克洛泽接过菜单，心中涌起一种幼稚的、十分诚实的骄傲。所有人都知道克洛泽。

以后他们也会认出我，克罗斯翻着菜单想，只消再过上几年、自己也成为米洛那样优秀的人。

餐厅宽敞安静，克洛泽选了角落的位置，和他说话时克罗斯目不转睛地望着他，目光欣喜地、快乐地、带着崇拜地停留在克洛泽身上、望着他的眼睛。他总是这样看着克洛泽，并惊讶对方竟然从未留意。克洛泽必然是想法简单到了非同寻常的地步，才会忽略克罗斯炽热的目光。

他们聊起白天的训练，克洛泽想起国家队时的情景，对克罗斯讲上一次集训的情况，克罗斯一字不漏地听着，着急又羡慕，现在他还在为青年队踢球，不知道什么时候才能进国家队。

“要是我也能和你一起就好了，你说我能进国家队吗？”克罗斯望着他。

“当然能了，”克洛泽答道，“我们正需要像你这样的球员，征召你是迟早的事。”

他的声音平静，与平常无异，将这看做必定会发生的事实。克罗斯知道克洛泽不说空话，听他这样说，克罗斯也更有信心了。

“到时候在国家队我们也能常在一起了。”克罗斯说道，想到那时两人还能一起训练、比赛、同吃同住，感觉身体都变得轻飘飘的。有什么可担心的，他早就知道会这样了，等他收到国家队的征召，他就可以优哉游哉地收拾好行装去训练基地报道，还可以和克洛泽住在一间房里，在赛场上为克洛泽送上助攻，他的作用会越来越明显，俱乐部也一定愿意和他续约……现在说来虽然早，但如果能终老拜仁可是个不错的主意。

“菜要凉了，”克洛泽的声音让他回过神来，“想什么呢？”

“你想在拜仁退役吗，米洛？”克罗斯问，但刚一出口他忽然意识到自己这样说不妥，克洛泽比自己大了十二岁，现在已经三十一了，有些球员在这个年纪选择退役，但在克罗斯心里克洛泽还要再踢球踢上好多年的。

“我不是问你什么时候退役，”他赶快补充，“我是说——我刚才在想，要是能一直在拜仁踢球就好了，我不是那个意思……你还能踢球好多年呢……”

他忽然乱了阵脚。克洛泽的指尖碰了碰克罗斯放在桌上的手，示意他自己并没误会。

“我没想过，这里也好，其他俱乐部也好，这些事不是球员自己可以决定的。”

在少数闲来无事、胡思乱想的时候，想到米洛的面孔时，克罗斯曾希望他能多笑笑。他不是爱笑的人，多数时候克洛泽总是看上去严肃认真，但即使不需要认真回想他的神情，克罗斯也知道，眼中没有笑意不代表那里没有温柔。这一次同样如此，他没露出笑容，却用动作告诉克罗斯自己没有误会或被惹恼。

克罗斯早该想到他会这样说，克洛泽不是强求的人，也不会有执念，只是现在克罗斯无论如何都不能理解，他就是想留在拜仁，永远过着这样的生活，训练，比赛，和喜欢的人共度时光。

吃过饭后克洛泽送克罗斯回家，下车时年轻人照旧在克洛泽手臂上握了一下，当做再见的表示，那是他对克洛泽不引人注意的亲密，他确信克洛泽并没发现这一小动作的深意。

最初克罗斯担心克洛泽看穿自己，一年后他反而希望克洛泽能尽快注意到这些。

克洛泽对自己到底是什么感觉，克罗斯说不清，但他希望克洛泽和自己想的一样，只是克洛泽总是不动声色，也不常流露情绪，想搞清他在想什么太难了。

克罗斯自认为他已经向克洛泽暗示过许多次了，他确信拥抱时没有人的小动作比自己更多，去哪里他都挨着克洛泽，只要在车上就和他坐一起，还有好几次克洛泽都逮到自己正盯着他看，这已经再明显不过了。

可他怎么还是什么都没发现呢？一点反应都没有。他到底什么时候才能明白自己的感觉？

克罗斯怀疑是不是自己暗示得太少。可他一个Omega球员，和Alpha走得这么近，米洛应该早就知道了啊。

对克罗斯来说，最坏的猜想就是克洛泽已经知道自己的想法，但他不喜欢克罗斯，所以没有回应。最初这念头惊吓得克罗斯浑身一震，但他立刻否定这种愚蠢的判断。如果真是这样，克洛泽会对自己直说的，他不是会拖着别人、消费别人感情的人，所以这个假设不成立。而且自己算不得是“别人”，他们训练、比赛、出席活动都在一起，克罗斯自认他们的关系比克洛泽和其他人都更亲密。

他指望着克洛泽能发现自己的感情，可他已经这样指望了半年多了，到现在什么都没发生。

克罗斯皱着眉头漱口。简直就是不解风情，他怎么还没发现？但转念一想，克罗斯也从来并没明确表露过什么，怨不得对方。

总不能一直这样拖下去，马上就是假期，到时候他们就没理由见面了，这事就又要遥遥无期地被推迟了。

克罗斯躺在床上翻了几个身，想着干脆告诉他好了。

一旦要做什么事，克罗斯总是想马上付诸行动，不想犹豫也不想权衡，既然这是应该做的事，他就只考虑该怎么做就好了。

克洛泽会给他期待的反应。克罗斯对此抱着极大的信心，全无忧虑。自从他进一队后克洛泽一直在照顾他，如果一星半点喜欢也没有，他干嘛在乎一个新人还对他无微不至？

他当然喜欢自己，克罗斯在快睡着的时候想，除了爸妈之外就没有谁像克洛泽那样鼓励、照顾过他，米洛对他这么好，怎么可能没感觉。他只是自己还没意识到。克罗斯需要提醒他一下。

新年马上就到了，他想要个新的开始，这个开始包括职业生涯的一个新阶段，还有一段长久、稳定、认真的恋情。两者缺一不可，他已经是个大人了，要有工作和事业，要有感情和家庭，还要赚钱养家，等到结婚之后他会有孩子，他要照顾好他们……他有许多事要做。他要像每个成年人那样追求自己想要的生活，这是他的权力。

向米洛表明心意也是他的权力，他必须这样做。

并非有意，但克罗斯不由得幻想起以后的生活来。他和克洛泽公开关系，拜仁的队友们对他们表示祝贺，等到以后去了国家队，两人可以光明正大住在一间房里，几年后时机合适，他和克洛泽可以要个孩子，想到自己会拥有一个属于他和米洛的孩子时，克罗斯呆呆地望着天花板，感觉就算是在幻想中，这种未来也未免太美好了。如果是个女孩就好了，米洛很适合有个漂亮的女儿……

想得太多了，克罗斯提醒自己，赶快把思绪拽回来。当务之急是在假期之前告诉米洛自己的心意，他总不能一个劲儿单恋下去，他们俩迟早要成家的，不能拖个没完。

 

假期前的最后一天训练结束后，克罗斯邀请克洛泽来自己家里。他把家中打扫得干干净净，笨拙地挂上了几件装饰，提前为节日做准备，假期他会回到爸妈的家中，但自己独居的地方也要有些新年的气氛才行。

他提前准备了晚餐的食材，回家后没多久就做好了，毕竟他们只有两个人，吃不了太多东西。

“又一整年要结束了，”克罗斯喝了些酒，圆圆的脸上红扑扑的，“你呢，米洛，一整年过去，你还是孤家寡人一个。”

“你也好不到哪去。”克洛泽笑了下。

“但我有喜欢的人啊，”克罗斯说，“这也算是恋爱，所以我比你强一点儿。”

“那还不错。”克洛泽应道，他没追问下去。

“你为什么没有恋人呢？”克罗斯问，借着酒劲儿，他问的也越来越多了，“你没有喜欢的人吗？还是说你眼光太高了，谁都看不上？”

“没碰上罢了，”克洛泽回答，“而且要考虑的事也太多了，自己生活更简单。”

“我不信，”克罗斯笑道，“等你恋爱了，你就不会说这些唬人的话了。一定有很多人喜欢你……就没有你中意的？”

“想遇到合适的不容易。”克洛泽说。

“我合适吗？”克罗斯笑道，他的声调因为酒精有些亢奋，克洛泽还没回答，克罗斯忽然转变了话题。

或许是害怕听到答案，或许是想用另一种方式得知结果，克罗斯匆忙站起来。

“我给你准备了礼物，”他走去门厅，在大衣兜中翻找，找出一枚黑色的小盒子后走回来，递给克洛泽，“我没让他们包起来，不想看你一层又一层地撕包装，麻烦。”

“谢谢，”克洛泽接过来，他打开盒子，看到里面放着一枚简洁的戒指，“这就难办了，”他笑了下，“我本来想送你围巾和徽章，可你准备这么贵重的礼物，我要换个回礼了。”

“你戴一下试试。”克罗斯怂恿。

克洛泽试了一下，他原本想戴在食指或中指上，但最后发现竟然只有无名指合适。克罗斯暗自高兴自己的小阴谋成功了，他观察克洛泽的手指好几天了，终于估摸出适合他无名指的戒指尺寸。

“戴在无名指上感觉好奇怪，”克洛泽打量着，正要摘下来，“我会收起来的，总不能让人知道你送了个戒指让我戴在无名指上，媒体会误会的。”

“别摘，”克罗斯伸过手去按住他的手，“我是特意买给你的。”

“我会收好的，托尼。”克洛泽露出示意他安心的笑容。

“那不只是戒指，”克罗斯硬着头皮说下去，脸颊更红了，“里面有我们的名字。”

克洛泽怔了一下，仔细看了看戒指内侧的小字，果然是自己和克罗斯名字的缩写。

“托尼……我不知道说什么好，但是……可能是我误会了吧。”克洛泽说道，他把戒指放回盒子里。

“不是误会，”克罗斯说，“我喜欢你，你还没发现吗？”

有好一会儿功夫，房子里一点声音都没有。克洛泽少有地不知如何应对眼前的状况，不知道说什么做什么，甚至连手该放在哪都不知道，克罗斯心焦地看着他，等着他的回答。

沉默片刻，克洛泽缓和了表情。

“你们年轻人想一出是一出，总要吓人一跳，”他故作轻松地说道，“十九岁生日都没过，还说喜欢我这把年岁的人——”

“可我真的——”克罗斯焦急地补充道。

“托尼，托尼，”克洛泽连叫了他的名字两声，示意他冷静一点，“你太年轻了，我不能让你把未来耽误在我身上。”

“可你不是也喜欢我吗？就算不喜欢，也总有一点感觉吧？”克罗斯问，“你一直照顾我，还总是鼓励我，除了家人、从没有人对我这么好过，你怎么能不承认呢？”

克洛泽一时想不出该怎么答话才能不打击他。自己确实对克罗斯很好，可那并不是喜欢，克罗斯是德国新一代球员中难得的天才，他自然希望克罗斯能一路顺顺利利，在俱乐部踢出名堂、为国家队效力、夺得奖杯，自己正巧和他在一个俱乐部，比他大了十几岁、算是他的前辈，照顾或者鼓励他，这不都是理所应当吗？不然难道看着一个有天赋的、可以为国家队建功的新人自己磕磕碰碰、浪费天才吗？

“你误会了，托尼，我确实对你还算不错，但那和喜欢没关系，我很少见到像你这么有潜力、有天赋的年轻球员，现在和你在一个俱乐部里，既然我有机会能偶尔照顾你，让你过得顺心些、不为琐事烦恼、把更多精力放在足球上，我有什么理由不这么做呢？我比你多踢几年球，经验多些，带带你也很正常，总不能眼看着你为各种小事发愁还袖手旁观吧？”

克罗斯盯着他看，眼睛眨也不眨。他是这样想的？这就是他对自己好的原因？那这成了什么？自己一厢情愿，而他——仅仅是个单纯照顾新人的前辈——或者说，因为他是个好人所以才这样做？

“你就没有一点喜欢我？”

克罗斯问。酒精让他浑身发热，双颊涨红。已经丢了脸，已经颜面尽失，再多说几句、刨根问底又能有什么损害？

“作为队友和朋友我很喜欢你，”克洛泽说，他伸出胳膊，把手搭在克罗斯的脖子后，认真看着他的眼睛，“但没有恋爱的考虑。”

克罗斯的眼睛睁得老大。他想把眼睛撑得更大些，以免会有泪水忽然滚出来。新闻中、电影中的人们总是能克制自己的感情，他们不流泪，不发怒，不沮丧也不慌乱，自己怎么就做不到？他也应该是那样的人才对。这算什么？有什么可难过的？不就是米洛不喜欢他吗？

想到最后一句，克罗斯更想哭了。他的十九岁生日还没到，但现在他已经不想过什么生日了。米洛不喜欢他，他亲口对自己这样说的。

他有更多问题想问。如果我长大一些，你会喜欢我吗，如果我改掉很多缺点，你会喜欢我吗，如果我们暂时不恋爱，只是约会试一试，你先接受我，可以吗？

克罗斯有许多话想说，有许多假设想问，一句比一句卑微，一句接一句都会让自己日后回想时后悔。他不能说，不能问。

“我会长大的，我马上就十九了，”克罗斯说，一开口，不该说的话都说出来了，他就是控制不住，如果说出这些话能让米洛接受他，为什么不尝试一下？“我知道我有很多缺点，我会改，别拒绝我，米洛，我早就喜欢你了，我从没和别人在一起过，你是我第一个喜欢的人，我说的都是真的，不是玩笑、不是心血来潮……”

他结结巴巴地说着，像个手足无措的孩子。脸颊涨红、努力解释时，克罗斯身体中也确实有个小小的孩子在哭闹，撒泼打滚、捶着地板、大哭大喊，给我我想要的，我应该得到的。

但他始终没等来想要的答案。克洛泽仍旧拒绝了，他柔声安慰克罗斯，说了许多话来劝他，鼓励他，说他现在只是一时头脑发热，他的未来比这份虚无缥缈的感情重要多了，他还这么年轻，要看着更远更大的目标，不要耽搁在恋爱上，尤其是和球员，媒体无孔不入，会给他带来麻烦。

“我已经三十一了，托尼，你比我年轻太多，不该在我身上浪费时间。而且我们都是球员，这会让事情变复杂，你应该专心踢球。”

在克洛泽温和的劝慰中，克罗斯的心终于冷了。他确定了克洛泽并不喜欢自己的事实，明白无误地知道自己在这个刮着细雪的晚上被拒绝了。

很久之后，克洛泽离开了。克罗斯呆坐在椅子上，如同恐怕屋子里有某种鬼怪一样，他一动也不能动，好像只要移动分毫、身体就会像被风干的树木草石一样，微微一动就变成灰烬和粉末。

天黑时，克罗斯从椅子上站起来。身体没有因此破碎，他的肢体还很灵活——在扯掉了所有节日装饰、将晚饭连同餐具一起暴怒地丢进垃圾桶后他对此确信无疑。

他拿起克洛泽留在桌子上的戒指，带上钥匙、穿上大衣出门了。冷风灌进衣领时他发现自己忘了围巾，但那无关紧要，他满心怒火，身体滚热，一点风碍不了事。克罗斯大步走着，暴怒又烦乱，他没有感觉地在冷风中前行，最后抵达那条贯穿慕尼黑的河水旁，将黑色盒子扔到垃圾箱里，让戒指坠入河中，沉进淤泥，或被泥沙带走。他第一次恋爱被拒绝的见证，随便它去任何地方都好，他再也不想见到那东西。

他取消了回家的计划，离开冷风翻卷的河岸后去了机场，晕晕沉沉地，他买了最早离开航班的机票，去了一座北方的海岛，那里更冷，更安静，或许这能让他清醒。

 

情绪跌落谷底时，克罗斯的头脑变得异常清晰，比任何时候都有条理。

手插在大衣口袋里，望着脚下撞击着岩石的海浪时，克罗斯发现到了现在自己才算是真正长大了。他原本以为他已经经历很多事、也知道了许多，但一次被拒绝的告白忽然让他看清了自己。

在年纪还小时，他对成长有过许多揣测，他以为因为自己做了什么样的事、所以就一定已经成熟了，但到现在，他再不用猜测长大和成熟的象征，他就是明白无误地知道，他已经和从前不同了。哪怕和昨日相比，他也已经变成一个全新的人了。不再抱有可笑的幻想和期望，不再透过层层漂亮的纱雾打量世界。

冰霜和寒风将浓雾吹走，一夜之间他忽然看清了生活并不完美的模样。他惊讶于自己竟然曾认为现在的一切美好到无可挑剔、他应当为之感激的地步——现在他看到的全是令人反感的东西。他的野心太小，他的行动太少，太容易满足，怎么，这样的生活就足够了？现在在拜仁的境况足以让他发挥所有天赋、对得起他所有的努力吗？俱乐部没有给他足够的上场时间，于是他就要无止无休地等待吗？打不上主力，自己竟然还能为这样的生活沾沾自喜？为什么？只因为有个喜欢的人在身边，他就能忍受自己未来的发展空间被压缩、被浪费吗？

再继续这样耽搁下去，他就要变成人们口中那个“可惜了”的年轻人，天赋耗尽，却没踢出名堂，太多时间用在了等待上。拜仁这样的球队不缺少巨星也不缺少天才，他只是其中不起眼的一个，有过几次高光时刻，却被淹没其中，他不是主力，不能场场首发，没有足够上场时间——到底是什么让他瞎了眼、还对这样的生活满意并且沾沾自喜？甚至认为他应当对此感激涕零？

他不能等下去，不能把时间都耗费在这里。青春短暂，运动员身体状态的巅峰太短，他不能等。

即使这样劝说自己，克罗斯也不得不承认，他的决定有怒火作祟、有赌气的成分——但没有人能否认作出改变、为自己争取更多上场时间对他更有利。

被拒绝让克罗斯感觉丢尽了脸，第一次认真喜欢一个人就带来这种结局也让他对自己和克洛泽都失望透顶，他自作多情地误会了克洛泽，而克洛泽也有错，他不该对自己这样好，换做谁都会误会——克罗斯知道这样想只是强词夺理地安慰自己罢了，但他总不能认定了这些都是自己的错。

前一日还为他煞费苦心，幻想两人的未来甚至家庭，现在却已不想见他了。丢尽了脸，还拿什么当脸面去见他？再者，还有什么见面的必要呢？他对自己无意，再出现在他面前，让他误会自己还想对他死缠烂打，岂不是更难看？

无论为了什么，他确实该做出改变了。

 

丢弃戒指的第二天晚上，克洛泽给他打了电话，询问他去了哪里，是否还好。

“我想去看看你，但你不在，你回父母家里了？”

他的声音从手机另一端传来，听起来像是过于平静、无动于衷，但克罗斯知道，他的声音仍旧温柔，温柔且和自己毫无关联。

“我在外面，过几天再回爸妈那儿。”克罗斯回答，站在冷风呼啸的岸上望着咆哮的海浪。

“我很担心你，”克洛泽在电话那端叹气，“也不知道那天我说的话是不是让你不高兴了，要是我说得过分，我道歉，你别生气。”

“没事，米洛，都过去了，是我太乱来。”克罗斯说，忽然一阵冷风直向他的面门吹来，让他眼中浮上一层雾气，克罗斯转过身来，望着干燥冰冷的沙子，他想和克洛泽多说些什么，希望他不要挂断电话，和自己一直说下去，可这样毫无用处，只会让他更放不下他。

“放假好好休息，假期过后见。”克洛泽说。

“好，到时候见。”克罗斯应道。挂断电话，他攥着手机在沙滩上站了一会儿。他撒了谎，他不想和克洛泽再见面，短时间内不想，而他暴躁的、隐藏的情绪甚至在叫嚣着这一辈子再也不要见他。

他是克洛泽，自己仰望他，喜爱他，理所当然；而在克洛泽看来，自己只是个初露头角的新人，他不接受自己的感情也理所当然，现在的克罗斯没有名望，没有声誉，这样的自己怎么能和他相比？克洛泽怎么可能想要他？

被拒绝后克罗斯忽然想清楚了。他单纯可笑的幻想消失得无影无踪。爱情并非一无所求，至少要旗鼓相当，他们都是球员，却有天壤之别，克洛泽早已成名，自己还只是个无名小卒，连首发都不能保证，如果他是克洛泽，有这样一个无足轻重的人对他诉说感情，他恐怕也会拒绝。

明知道克洛泽不是这样的人，但克罗斯还是宁愿这样想，宁愿这是事实。如果他变得更好，说不定克洛泽和他还有希望。

一方面盼着两人以后能在一起，另一方面又固执地想和克洛泽尽量保持距离，将他推得越远越好。

如果从今天开始能再也不见他就好了，训练时让他寻不到自己的身影，等他知道自己被租借或者作出其他改变时，克洛泽或许会很惊讶，说不定甚至会想念他。

克罗斯又在乱想了。克洛泽对他无意，他是否还出现在训练场地上，克洛泽怎么会在乎。

 

几天前还认为留在拜仁是最好的选择，现在克罗斯却要寻找其他出路了。他在节日期间给俱乐部的负责人打电话，告诉他们自己想要什么。几通电话将他从海岛叫回德国，他在协商、等待、商讨、做选择中度过了假期，等到训练即将开始时，克罗斯已不必再回拜仁的训练基地报道，他被租借到勒沃库森了。

如果只考虑到自己对克洛泽的表白和拒绝，克罗斯不该再联系他，但过去的一年多他对自己很是照顾，克罗斯总不能无声无息地离开。更何况，就算是作为他已经成熟、已经将那天的尴尬情形抛之脑后的表示，他也应当和克洛泽联络，亲口告诉米洛自己的决定，亲自和他道别，而不是让克洛泽在训练开始后找不到人影、最后一个得知他已离开的消息。

打电话确认克洛泽在家后，克罗斯坐出租车赶到他家中，他带了几件小礼物和生活用品，算是对克洛泽表示感谢，原想聊过几句、放下东西就走后，敲开门后他却发现克洛泽生病了。

他病怏怏地来给自己开门，眼睛通红，咳嗽不断，并奉劝克罗斯赶快回去，以免被他传染。

“你感冒了？”克罗斯站在门口呆呆问道。他倒是没想到会有这一幕。

“感冒，流感，谁知道是什么，医生给开药了，养几天就好了。”

克洛泽的症状看起来不像是普通的感冒，克罗斯从没见过他生病，这次却病得不轻。

克罗斯进门，放下东西，克洛泽家中有些乱，他以前来过一次，那时这房子整洁干净，一尘不染，和现在大相径庭。看着原本洁净的房子变成这幅模样，克罗斯甚至有种英雄迟暮的荒唐感，克洛泽的住处怎么能变成这样？

“快躺着去吧，”克罗斯脱下大衣走进来，一转眼又看到餐桌上丢着外卖的袋子和速冻食品的包装，知道他更不可能走了。克洛泽照顾他一年，现在克罗斯马上就要离开慕尼黑了，反过来照顾他几天虽说还不了人情，但也是理所应当。

“不用管我，托尼，还是回去吧，省得被传染。”

说了几句，他又开始咳嗽。因为身上没劲儿，他站都站不直了。克罗斯也不管他怎么说，推着他进了卧室，把他塞到被子下，倒好水放在床头。

“你别管东管西了，睡觉吧，早点好起来比什么都有用。”

到了床上，病人就算再坚持也抗拒不了睡眠的诱惑，克洛泽不和他争，没一会儿就睡着了。

收拾好房子，饭也做好了，克罗斯回到卧室里看克洛泽醒没醒。他搬了把椅子坐在床边，看着克洛泽发呆。进了门他就开始收拾屋子，也忘了说他被租借这事，只能等克洛泽醒了再说。

克洛泽睡得沉，克罗斯望着他发呆，就这样看了好久，等到他回过神时，天都黑了。

这感觉真是奇怪。他想离开，巴不得走得远远的，再也不回头看他，像从不认识他那样把克洛泽从自己的生活和记忆里完全刨除，可另一方面，他也想永远留在克洛泽身边，就像现在这样，他沉睡着，不能对自己开口说话，于是也就不会否认自己的感觉、不会将他拒之千里。

克洛泽认为他只是一时头脑发热吗？克罗斯感觉奇怪，为什么年长几岁的人都会认为年轻人喜欢头脑发热、临时起意？他这辈子从未喜欢一个人到这种地步，说出口时却被人认为只是一时冲动，人们怎么能这样随意给别人的感情下定义？他们又知道什么？

“你怎么能这样随随便便否定别人？”克罗斯问。

克洛泽睡得很沉，并无反应。

克罗斯看着他，又打量着房里的陈设。再过两天自己就要启程去勒沃库森，之后的一年半里也不知道能不能和克洛泽再见面——但见不见又有什么关系？就算见了又有什么用？

克洛泽的手露在被子外面，克罗斯不敢握住，怕弄醒他，只把手放在床上，碰着他的指尖。

他的手是这样啊。克罗斯像孩子观察新鲜玩具似的打量着克洛泽的手，其实他早就仔细看过了，但像现在这样静静碰着他的手指却是头一回。克洛泽的手很大，手背血管突出，手心纹路深得像刻上去的一样，指头上还有茧子，是双做活儿的手。

在经历了许多复杂的心理斗争和念头的反复后，克罗斯以他拥有的全部勇气站起来，靠近克洛泽，弯下腰去，在他唇上轻轻碰了一下。他甚至不敢加深那个吻，不想克洛泽醒来、发现自己吻他。

无声无息的一刻让一切都变了。他没说话，也不发出声响，转瞬即逝间，他的世界天翻地覆。原来亲吻喜欢的人是这样的感觉，原来亲吻米洛是这样的感觉。他的嘴唇很薄，亲上去软软的。短暂的瞬间里克罗斯紧闭着眼，脑海中忽然出现克洛泽主动搂住他、深深亲吻他的模样，他紧紧抱着自己，动情地、不肯松手地亲吻克罗斯。若那一日到来，克罗斯知道自己一定会手足无措，浑身滚烫。

带着苦涩的幻想，克罗斯直起身体。

坐回椅子上时，他闭着眼，手攥成拳头。屋内悄无声息，他脑中心中烦乱不堪。只有这一次，已经过去了，已经结束了，别人对你无意你还吻了他，这已经够丢人了。

初吻就这样在对方并不知晓时消失了。

克罗斯不想再继续坐在克洛泽床边，营造出自己与他亲密无间的假象。他们只是队友，不该这样亲密。刚刚那一吻是结束的宣告，他该冷静下来了。

克罗斯把椅子搬出卧室，在客厅里看电视打发时间。等克洛泽醒来时，他会看到收拾好的房间和热腾腾的饭菜，他不会看到床边多出的椅子，不会看到一个慌张或扭捏的自己，克罗斯打定主意，他不说可笑的话，不做幼稚的事。

 

在克洛泽家的第一天没什么趣味，他的病没好，晕晕沉沉的，吃过饭没多久就又回床上躺着了，直到第二天晚上他才恢复些精神，吃过饭后克罗斯告诉他自己被租借的消息。

“这和那天发生的事无关，”克罗斯立刻解释，把话题重心都放在职业生涯上，“我需要更多上场时间，现在拜仁的情况对我弊大于利，租借一两年、说不定回来能打主力。”

克洛泽对忽然的变动十分吃惊。

“勒沃库森？”他问，又重复一遍，“你要去勒沃库森？”

“被租借过去，只是租借，”克罗斯说，“一年半，之后就回来了。”

克洛泽好一会儿没说话——如果出了什么状况，比如克罗斯不习惯新环境、万一他受伤或者状态不好，一年半之后不能回到拜仁呢？无论怎么看都是在拜仁的发展前景更好，他竟忽然就决定去勒沃库森了。

“你确定去了之后能保证上场时间？”克洛泽问。

“不然我干嘛去啊？”克罗斯说。

两人一问一答说起来了，克罗斯遵守自己的保证，不提也不想他对克洛泽的感情，两人如平常的队友和朋友那样探讨着克罗斯的未来。

“我怎么在这时候病了，”克洛泽说，“不然至少也该好好送送你。”

“你对我已经够照顾了，我一个新人，不值得你花这么多时间在我身上。我好好踢球，到时候不辜负你的期望，帮国家队多进几个球就是了。”

“说到做到，托尼，不能言而无信。”克洛泽说。

“我答应，”克罗斯回答，“放心吧。”

克洛泽对克罗斯百般叮嘱，还告诉他到勒沃库森遇到什么麻烦都可以给他打电话，克罗斯应着，心中却清楚自己可能不会再私下联络克洛泽了。这不是他应该惦念的人，他需要和他拉开距离，撇清关系，越远越好。只一个人爱着，还要装作若无其事的样子，这太累了。

待到克洛泽身体好转时，也到了克罗斯该出发的时间。他和克洛泽告别，回家简单收拾后，带着行装去机场了。

望着飞机起起落落，克罗斯心中忽然变得非常轻快。他像局外人一样观察自己的生活，感叹人生的际遇离奇，短短几天他的想法就全变了，原本盼着久久地留在拜仁，现在却拖着箱子来机场准备出发了。他还傻乎乎地对那人表明心意，怎么会有这种事，他克罗斯连话都不爱说，哪可能和别人告白，而且竟然还被拒绝，这可真荒唐。

想着想着，克罗斯几乎想笑了。

人还是不要太早对自己周身的事下定论，说不定什么时候就被自己给推翻了。这样说来，信守承诺确实不容易，想法说变就变，履行诺言哪就那么容易呢。

自己只是犯傻罢了。克罗斯想。什么喜欢、什么安稳，现在不是都变了，他被租借了，马上就登机，还想什么米洛和拜仁。以后真能去国家队，也和米洛无关了，他只是队友罢了。说不定过上几个月，自己就真把他给忘了。

克罗斯拖着小箱子，轻松地上了飞机，走进机舱时他几乎想哼歌来着。他高兴，他正在迎接一个新开始呢。

飞机起飞后，克罗斯觉得浑身都不舒服。不久前他感激和渴望的一切尽数浮上脑海，还有那时他忍住的眼泪、体会的苦涩和短暂的欢喜。

这是最好的改变。他应当这样做，他没有原地踏步，他在为自己的未来负责。在勒沃库森他会有更好的发展空间，他可以更好地锻炼自己……

可他还是忍不住想起平日和克洛泽一同前往训练基地的情形。他站在门口等克洛泽来接他，每次看到那辆熟悉的车他都欣喜得像个傻学生，拉开车门，他高高兴兴地对克洛泽打招呼，到基地后他们一起训练，一起吃饭，晚上再坐他的车离开。下车前他握一下克洛泽的手臂，和他道别。

克罗斯把脸埋在手掌中。他感觉头痛欲裂，胸腔腹腔一片空冷。

偷偷亲吻克洛泽的感觉还留在唇上，他后悔自己为什么做了那样的事，如此一来就更不能忘掉他了。几年后、或者在周转了几个俱乐部后，他又能爱上另一个人时，与他亲吻却再想起克洛泽可怎么办？

让他忘了克洛泽吧，他愿意用足球之外的一切来交换，让他的生活简单起来、让他回到克洛泽从未出现的日子里。

让他期盼些新的东西。一个不会拒绝他的恋人，一段无忧无虑的生活。他努力想着另一个面容不清的模糊身影，可那人的面孔几次变换，却总是克洛泽的模样。

已经结束了，那不可能。

克罗斯闭着眼，脑中不断响着克洛泽温和低沉的声音。

“您不舒服吗？”空乘走到他身旁，“需要我给您拿什么东西吗？毯子、水、或者药？”

“不。”克罗斯摇摇头。

“我什么也不需要。”

 

 

第二章

 

被租借的一年半时间里，无论拜仁还是勒沃库森的人们都看到了克罗斯的成长和变化，他的进步和转变人们有目共睹。但只有克罗斯自己知道，虽说他的球技有所提升，但他的性格完全没有变好，甚至变得更糟，偶尔他会非常急躁。在拜仁时他的野心太小，被租借后他迫切地希望自己能得到更多锻炼、有更好的空间和发挥，每一次有人祝贺他的成绩时克罗斯都微笑接受，心中却嗤之以鼻——这就够好了？人们对他只有这点期望？认为他达到这个标准就值得恭喜了？

在慕尼黑时他浪费了许多精力在克洛泽身上，换了新环境后他重新定义了自己的生活，克罗斯的生活重心只能是自己，凡是会耽搁时间精力的，他一律都不沾染。这一次生活如他所愿，简单起来、纯粹起来，放假时克罗斯也自己留在家中，在健身房里锻炼、或在院子里踢球打发时间，累了就休息一会儿，吃些东西，然后再回到器材旁。无数个休息日就这样消失在汗水和沉默中，克罗斯很满意，这正是他想要的生活。

一整年他都避免去想克洛泽。克罗斯对自己说他已经没有时间、没有精力去想感情了，不需要太精明，但任何人只消稍微计算一下就能得出这样的结论：一段虚无缥缈、无始无终、不能带来任何东西的感情，和他自己切切实实的未来、他渴望的成就和想要的生活，究竟哪一个更重要。于是克洛泽的名字如陈年的信件般被层层包好，放在屋子中某个不会被损坏、但克罗斯也不会再去翻看的角落。任那段感情自生自灭好了。

刮着冷风的春天又一次到来时，克罗斯收到他被国家队征召的消息。他平静地收拾东西，准备出发时需要的一切。他并不感觉惊喜，只觉得太迟了——来到勒沃库森后他总是急躁，觉得什么东西来得都迟，他早该得到了。

在国家队他会再次见到克洛泽，克罗斯知道，他已经做好准备了，他只当做从前的一切全都没发生过、他们不过是相熟而已。

一月和三月他都参加了国家队的集训和比赛，教练对他的表现很满意，五月时克罗斯再次收到国家队的征召，这一次他要去参加世界杯了。

这些都是他应该得到的东西。克罗斯收拾行装时想。参加世界杯，回拜仁打主力。这一年多的租借果然有用处，早知道会这样，他早就出去练级了。

克罗斯特意提前几天出发，抵达训练基地的酒店后，他发现自己不是第一个来的，默特萨克几乎就比他先下车几秒钟，两人一起去办理入住，队里为球员准备的都是双人间，工作人员问他们是否介意同住，默特萨克无所谓，大赛在即，克罗斯则很希望有个国家队经验多的队友和自己一起，自然同意了。

克罗斯认为自己还是挺走运的，默特萨克人不错，知道这是他第一次参加世界杯，也很愿意带他，和他分享经验。这天来提前报到的队员只有他们两个，默特萨克带着他一起吃饭、去健身房，聊国家队和俱乐部的事，一整天下来克罗斯心情极好，对即将开始的集训和比赛都更期待了。

去餐厅吃晚饭要路过大厅，克罗斯只顾着自己走路，听默特萨克忽然高兴地喊了一声“米洛”时，他还没反应过来，默特萨克已经迈开大长腿向前台正在办入住的克洛泽走过去了。克罗斯望着克洛泽的身影，有好几秒钟都没动，然后也同默特萨克那样脸上堆笑，走过去和他打招呼了。

“你怎么也来得这么早？”

克洛泽办好了手续、拿到房卡，默特萨克跟着克洛泽边走边聊，“我和托尼还说呢，以为今天就我们俩。我们正要去吃饭，你把东西放好，我们一起去吧。”

克罗斯跟在克洛泽和默特萨克身后，陪克洛泽把箱子送进客房后，三人一起走去餐厅，默特萨克和克洛泽东一句西一句聊得高兴，克罗斯也乐得他们忽略自己，他自刚刚和克洛泽打了招呼之后就没再说话，也不知道该说什么。

吃饭时三人坐在一张小桌上，克洛泽就在眼前，克罗斯却发现他对此没有任何感觉。他默默吃着饭，心想自己确实已经忘掉克洛泽了，再次见面，他们彼此都很平静，谁都不尴尬，谁也不提旧事，这就是最好的结果了。

“菲利普怎么没和你一起来？”默特萨克问。

拉姆干嘛要和克洛泽一起来？克罗斯无谓地想道，喝着果汁一面看着窗外。

“他家里有事，”克洛泽回答，“有个堂哥要结婚了，他要去参加婚礼。”

“你怎么不去？”默特萨克问，说着笑了，“你是家属嘛。”

克洛泽也笑，眼睛看着一旁。

克罗斯迷惑不解地看着默特萨克和克洛泽，刚刚咽下的果汁正冰凉地从喉咙中滚下，现在忽然变得刺痛了。

“你们说什么呢？”他问。

“哎，在外面的孩子连家里的事都不知道，”默特萨克笑着把胳膊搭在克罗斯肩膀上，“他们在约会啊。”

“哦，”迟了几秒钟，克罗斯没有表情地应了一声，“恭喜你们。”

克洛泽向他表示感谢，克罗斯回以微笑，心中燃起怒火，恨不得将手里的果汁泼到他脸上去。以为他早忘了克洛泽、不再在乎他了，可只是过了几分钟，他就发现自己以为消失的感情一股脑翻卷出来，他愤怒、暴躁、嫉妒甚至委屈——三月份为国家队踢比赛时还没听到半点风声，两个月后他和拉姆就成了一对了？而且，难道不是他在拒绝自己的时候说什么“一个人生活更容易”、“和球员在一起会很复杂”吗？难道不是他说什么不容易遇上喜欢的人吗？现在算怎么回事？拉姆不是球员吗？现在他不嫌复杂了？他不想一个人过“容易”的生活了？

默特萨克还在和克洛泽聊天，克罗斯一个字都听不见，也一口都吃不下了。不想提前退场、让克洛泽以为他还会为此吃味，于是克罗斯一副无聊的样子坐在默特萨克旁边，等着他们聊完，脸上无动于衷，心中满是火气、怨怼和不甘。

饭后三人离开餐厅，默特萨克和克罗斯回他们的房间，克洛泽也回到自己房里去了。克罗斯进门后就栽到床上躺下，他浑身难受，身上没力气，只能躺着。

“你怎么了？”默特萨克问。

“累了。”克罗斯答道。

“你别这个时候睡啊，半夜醒了就更睡不着了。”默特萨克说。

“我不睡，就躺一会儿。”克罗斯回道。

默特萨克半信半疑，又问他是不是生病了，终于确定克罗斯没事后，默特萨克才不再追问下去。

克罗斯越躺越难受，胃里翻江倒海，却什么也吐不出来，好不容易他终于睡了一会儿，却很快被人推醒了。

“还说你不睡，”默特萨克说，“快起来，现在睡着你非从半夜瞪着眼睛一直挨到天亮不可。”

“我困了，”克罗斯说，“我能睡到天亮，真的……”

默特萨克可不管他说什么，一把把克罗斯拉起来了。

“别折腾自己，起来出去转转，过几个小时再睡。”

克罗斯佝偻着坐在床上，默特萨克不让他睡，他也不想再躺着了。左思右想，克罗斯也觉得自己这窝囊样子太难看了。

丢开被子，克罗斯开始穿鞋。

“怎么了？”默特萨克问。

“喝酒去。”克罗斯说，站起来抻了抻衣服。

“马上开始训练了，喝什么酒啊。”

“反正训练没开始呢，还有两天，”克罗斯走到门口，拿了张房卡，“你先睡吧，我回来不吵你。”

默特萨克不明所以地目送克罗斯离开。

出了门，克罗斯感觉身体轻快多了。不就是克洛泽恋爱了么，不就是他看不上自己、喜欢别人么，有什么可在乎的？有什么可难受的？这一整年都没联系他，日子不是照样过得好好的？

克罗斯要了许多酒，一杯接一杯喝起来。他越喝越亢奋，心情也莫名地好起来了。对了，就是这样，他咕咚咚地喝着，有什么了不起的，克洛泽想和谁约会就和谁约会，他才不在乎，就像现在这样，自己一个人高高兴兴地喝酒，浑身热乎乎的，脑袋也轻飘飘的，什么都不用想，这样多好。

 

克罗斯说了句“喝酒去”就出门了，快两个小时也没回来。默特萨克放心不下，以为他喝多了自己在外面走丢了，没想到他刚到餐厅就看见克罗斯坐在那儿喝个没完。

“你也不至于一喝就是两个小时啊，”默特萨克走过去就要把克罗斯拉起来，“走吧，别喝了，回去睡觉。”

克罗斯甩开默特萨克的手。

“别管我。”

他愁容满面，一看就知道心里有事。默特萨克知道强拽他走也没用，坐到他身旁问：“你怎么了？是家里还是球队有麻烦了？”

克罗斯不答话，默特萨克问不出他到底怎么了，于是也不管缘由，开始安慰他，如果是球队有事你就和我说，或者告诉教练，没有解决不了的事，要是家里的事，我们这么多队友呢，能帮上忙的大家一定都帮……

他的安慰一句也没说到点子上，克罗斯更难受了，也终于再喝不进去了。他摇摇晃晃站起来想走，但刚迈出去第一步就差点趴地上，默特萨克赶快扶住他。

“幸好训练还没开始，不然教练非骂死你不可。”默特萨克嘟囔着，扶着克罗斯回去了。

 

第一次知道克罗斯被国家队征召时，克洛泽原打算和他好好聊聊。

他见过许多有天赋的人，也知道一些还没大放异彩就黯然消失的天才，有才华、球商高的人很多，但不是每个人都能走进大众的视野中，有些人燃烧得太快，还未被人知晓就早早被埋没了。但克罗斯没走上相同的道路，虽然这一年两人并没联系过，但克罗斯的比赛克洛泽都留心过，他的改变和不足克洛泽一清二楚，他的进步和成长克洛泽也都看在眼中。

克洛泽很高兴自己照顾过、引导过的克罗斯能保持稳定的好状态。他一直很喜欢这个努力上进的年轻人，也很期待他能有更好的发展。眼看着他在勒沃库森的发挥越来越好，克洛泽在欣慰之余也很骄傲，在拜仁时是自己带了他一年多，克罗斯现在发挥稳定，或许也有自己的影响。

他确信克罗斯是个能担当重任的天才，只要他脚踏实地地进步、成长，国家队总有一天会因为他的才能受益匪浅。

自克罗斯被租借后，克洛泽就再没接到过他的电话。他曾对自己告白又被拒绝，想必他也很想忘掉这件事，克洛泽知道自己应该避嫌，于是也从没联系过克罗斯。年轻人都有心性不稳、突如其来做决定的时候，那只是个小插曲，早就过去了，克洛泽不该再招惹他。

年初在国家队见面时，克洛泽想和他好好谈谈，当然，他预期的谈话内容都限制在球场上，但克罗斯有意躲着他，两人也没说上几句。

这次又见到克罗斯，克洛泽发现他根本不必担心他会对克罗斯造成什么影响了，知道他和拉姆的事，克罗斯什么反应都没有，这更证明那时的告白只是一时兴起的结果。

对于自己和拉姆会忽然走近，克洛泽并不奇怪，他们性格中有相似的地方，年龄差距也不大，拉姆性格稳重，两人很聊得来。最开始他们只是一起吃了几顿饭，谁也没想到两人的关系会为此慢慢升温，克洛泽感觉和拉姆相处时很舒服，几个月后两人决定约会试试看，在那之后他们的感情一直平缓顺利地进展着。

八点时克洛泽想去找克罗斯聊聊，敲了半天门却没人应声，只得无功而返。

晚上克洛泽正要睡觉，去锁门时听见默特萨克的声音，他正从门外走过。

“这边，托尼，你往哪走呢……”

听到两人这么晚刚回来，克洛泽有些奇怪，打开门后看见默特萨克拖着——或者说搂着托尼已经走过去了，两人住在斜对面的一间房里，默特萨克找出房卡开门，醉醺醺的克罗斯靠在他怀里，头抵在他肩上，胳膊搂着默特萨克的腰防止摔倒。

克洛泽看着默特萨克半是抱着、半是拖着地把克罗斯带进房间里。

门关上了。一声清脆的锁声把克洛泽彻底关在外面。

退回自己的房间内，关上门站在门板后，克洛泽脑中还是刚才的一幕。虽然克罗斯醉着，但他和默特萨克的亲密却不容置疑，只是克洛泽从没听说这两人约会或恋爱的消息。

只是十几秒，克洛泽还不能确定这两人到底是什么关系——或者有没有发生关系，但他确实很为克罗斯担心。他不应该这样，无论是醉酒还是随便和别人过于亲密都不应该，他们都是球员、都是公众人物，闹出丑闻该如何收场？他那么年轻，这会耽误他的，托尼难道不知道吗？

克洛泽带着满心疑问睡着了。

第二天上午，克洛泽在餐厅看到了独自吃早餐的默特萨克，问起克罗斯时，他说托尼还没醒，自己一会儿要把早餐带回去给他。克洛泽没多问，饭后默特萨克果然让服务生打包几样早餐回房间了。

一整个上午克洛泽都没见到克罗斯。他和默特萨克在健身房里打发时间，两人随口聊了几句，但克洛泽还是没问出口他和托尼到底是怎么回事，默特萨克也绝口不提。

午饭时克罗斯终于露面了，他脸色不好，看上去情绪不佳，吃饭时默特萨克还在絮絮叨叨，对克罗斯说他得打起精神，克罗斯有一搭没一搭地听着，也不知道听没听进去，整顿饭他都没对克洛泽说话，看也不看他一眼。

饭后三人回房间休息，刚踏出电梯，默特萨克就来了精神——他见到了老队友，拉姆来了。

“你来得好早啊，以为后天才能见到你呢。”默特萨克走过去。

克洛泽也走在前面，克罗斯望着他们，盯着克洛泽和拉姆的互动。

“正好买到机票了，不然就真推到后天了，早来也好早做准备，”拉姆回答，这时克洛泽走到他面前，拉姆在他脸上亲了一下，克洛泽也吻了他的脸颊。

克罗斯漠然地看着他们，如同间谍在记录敌军的动向。

“你好，”他走过去对拉姆说道，拉姆回以热情的拥抱。

“好久没见你了，”拉姆拍了拍他的后背，“最近挺好的？”

克罗斯答应着，发现拉姆开始把他向房间里拉，显然他认为自己有义务关心一下这个即将回到拜仁的队友。默特萨克将这当做一次小聚，四人都进了克洛泽和拉姆的房间。

“租借没变动吧？赛季开始时能按时回来？”拉姆把他拉到沙发上坐下，默特萨克坐在一张椅子上，克洛泽坐在床上。

“我没听说变动，应该能准时回去。”克罗斯回答。

“你看我们最近的比赛了？教练还念叨你呢，现在场上正有个位置需要你，回来说不定就是主力了。”拉姆说。

“不是主力我可不回去。”克罗斯应道。

拉姆和他聊起拜仁的计划，询问克罗斯的打算。他完美地履行了副队长的职责，有一会儿克罗斯只和他聊足球，都忘了他和克洛泽的事，但没用上多久，几人谈过了正事、开始闲聊后，拉姆打开箱子整理衣服，他和克洛泽的互动开始让克罗斯烦躁了。

“你就拿这么几件衣服？”拉姆整理着衣柜问，“倒是多带几件啊，换洗也容易。”

“反正有训练服可穿。”克洛泽答道。

“难道晚上出去散心、和大家聚会也穿训练服？”拉姆问，说着他拿出几件大一些的衣服挂进柜子里，“幸好我给你带了，不然看你穿什么……”

克罗斯看着拉姆整理衣柜，他拿出的一件白色旧衣服自己曾多次见克洛泽穿过，现在它轻易地、理所应当地出现在拉姆手中，被他用衣架挂起来，仿佛在宣布这件衣服连同克洛泽一起都属于拉姆。

“你听说他们后来的打算了吗……”默特萨克和克洛泽说起什么，克罗斯一个字也听不进去。拉姆整理好衣服后躺在床上歇着，他躺着看手机，克洛泽就坐在他旁边。

“空调开小点儿，米洛。”拉姆在克洛泽胳膊上碰了一下。克洛泽拿起遥控器对着空调按了几下。

克罗斯对此彻底腻烦了。

“我困了，回去躺一会儿。”

他匆匆回自己房里了。

 

克洛泽在疑惑中度过了一整天。克罗斯一直板着脸，吃晚饭时也没说几句话。晚上在餐厅克洛泽看见他和默特萨克喝酒，他们坐在角落中，克罗斯喝得脸庞通红，默特萨克的手搂在克罗斯腰上，正对他滔滔不绝地说着什么。

如果克洛泽走近些就会听到默特萨克在对克罗斯说教，让他有什么不痛快都说出来、别整天喝个没完，但克洛泽看到这一幕以为两人关系非同寻常，也就没再靠近他们。

回到房里，克洛泽还想着刚才的画面。

“你说托尼和佩尔是不是在一起了？”他对拉姆问道。

“不像。”拉姆应了一声。

确实，他们不像情侣，可又过于亲密，由此也不像全无关系。

“托尼看起来有点奇怪，他又把自己灌醉了。”克洛泽说，一边脱衣服准备洗澡。

“年轻人么，压力大又不会调整心态，明天我和他聊聊。”拉姆说。

“我去吧，”克洛泽说，“我们还熟一点儿。”

“别说过火了，”拉姆叮嘱，“现在的孩子脾气大着呢。”

“托尼没脾气。”克洛泽说道。虽然这样说着，但他也不太确定，这两天克罗斯总阴沉着面孔，一副不好惹的样子，自己和他说话时也该留意下措辞。

“你干什么呢？”拉姆从手机上抬起头，看见克洛泽把脱下的衣服又穿上了。

“我去看一眼托尼，总觉得不放心。”

拉姆叹了一声：“你就是操心太多。早点回来，说不定人家都睡了。”

克洛泽穿好衣服出门了，原想去楼下，但想到现在已经晚了、说不定两人已经喝完酒回来了。于是他向克罗斯和默特萨克的房间走去，到了门口刚抬起手要敲门，忽然听见克罗斯的呻吟声。

“唔——轻点儿……”

他短促的喘息声隔着门板传来，听起来克罗斯和默特萨克就在门口，克洛泽抬起来要敲门的手忽然僵了。克罗斯低声呜咽着，声音逐渐小了，可以想见他们是从门口移动到床上去了。

克洛泽收回手，立刻向自己的房间走回去，以免有人见到他游移不定地站在克罗斯的门口。

拉姆奇怪他怎么回来的这么快，克洛泽不知如何解释，赶快把自己关进浴室洗澡去了。水流落在身上时他仍不能从刚刚的一幕里回过神来，克罗斯果然和默特萨克有关系么？可他们之前并没多少交流，所以这只是他们心血来潮的举动？如果他们恋爱了当然另作别论，但如果他们的关系仅仅是队友，却在国家队集训期间这样随心所欲、毫无顾忌、不知节制……何况大赛在即，他们不应该这样。克罗斯年纪小不懂事，可默特萨克比他年长几岁，怎么能和后辈这样胡来？

想到刚刚克罗斯轻微的呻吟声，克洛泽心中烦乱起来，这不仅仅是忽然得知队友间的不寻常关系那么简单，克罗斯不是旁人，他们曾朝夕相处一年多，算得上是朋友，现在发现他就这样随随便便和其他人发生关系，克洛泽无论怎么劝说自己都觉得浑身不痛快。

在克洛泽的印象中，克罗斯一直是个勤勉谦逊的年轻人，以前顺路接送他训练时他总是早早地站在家门口等着，有几次外面正在下雪，克洛泽把车开到他家门口时克罗斯的脸都冻红了，他站在路旁原地踱着步，看到自己的车就露出毫无保留的笑容，对自己挥手……那时的生活似乎比现在简单许多，那时的克罗斯也更让克洛泽放心。

克洛泽无法理解克罗斯为什么会变成这样。在勒沃库森他的生活一直顺利，他家里人也平平安安，并没发生什么会让克罗斯一蹶不振甚至开始堕落的事。

 

翌日清晨，克洛泽和拉姆在餐厅里见到的还是独自出现的默特萨克。拉姆问了句克罗斯怎么没来，默特萨克说他昨天又喝多了。

“你昨天不是和他一起喝酒的吗？”克洛泽问。

“可能我酒量好吧。”默特萨克没当回事，随口答了句。

“你们住在一起，你怎么不拦着他？”克洛泽问，“训练马上就开始了，教练看到他这样会怎么想？”

拉姆怎么也没想到克洛泽会大清早忽然质问起默特萨克来，默特萨克并没有看管克罗斯的义务，克洛泽也不该拿他问罪。

“他是个大人了，又不是个能随便摆弄的小孩，难道我还能训儿子似的训他？”默特萨克问。

“好了好了，吃饭吧，”拉姆赶快说，“一会儿我和米洛会和托尼谈的。”

拉姆拦下两人的话，但克洛泽还是面色不悦地看了默特萨克好几眼。

默特萨克是先来的，吃过饭后他又像前一天那样，在餐厅里打包早餐带回去给克罗斯了。克洛泽由此更确定他们的关系了——两人昨晚上了床，克罗斯早上赖床不起来，默特萨克给他带早餐也在情理之中。

拉姆所说他和克洛泽会和克罗斯谈谈只是客套话，转眼他就给忘了，那天拉姆也抽不出时间去管克罗斯，队友们全挤在今天一股脑到了，大家聚在一起又吵又闹，拉姆一直陪着他们。午饭后克洛泽拉住克罗斯，说有事要问他，然后就把他拉到外面去。

克罗斯被克洛泽带到一处空旷的草坪上，这里只有他们两个。

“你最近怎么了？心里有事？”

“没事。”克罗斯耸耸肩。

“你不是很盼着进国家队吗？现在位置稳了、过几天就开始比赛了，你总是醉醺醺的、无精打采，还怎么训练？”

“训练开始我不会这样。”克罗斯答道。

他看上去什么都不想和自己说。克洛泽继续劝着：“如果你遇到难处了可以和我说，托尼，你不能总像现在这样，又是喝酒，又是胡来……你也是成年人了，不用我说你也知道你该洁身自好。”

克罗斯盯着克洛泽看，很想反问他什么叫“洁身自好”，他心情不好还要看着克洛泽和拉姆亲亲热热在眼前晃来晃去，喝点儿酒还不行了？这时候忽然跳出来对自己说三道四，他为什么不看看自己有没有资格？他算得上是自己的什么人？

“我自己有分寸，不劳烦你费心。”克罗斯说了句，气闷地想着管好你家的菲利普得了。

“托尼，我没在开玩笑，你不能对自己这么不负责任，再这样乱来，你想过以后自己会变成什么样子？”忽然被克罗斯语气生硬地顶撞了一句，克洛泽很惊讶，但他还是试着继续和克罗斯讲道理。

“说实话我不太关心自己以后是什么样，”克罗斯看着他，“你看，这问题连我自己都不关心，所以你也别费心了。”

“比赛马上就开始了，你不能总是现在的状态！”克洛泽皱起眉头。

“我说了我有分寸，别管闲事。”

撂下这句话，克罗斯连句道别也不说就转身走了。

克洛泽还没反应过来，克罗斯已经走远了。

他印象中的克罗斯一直很听自己的话，凡是他提的建议克罗斯都会考虑或者直接采纳，这还是他第一次对自己态度这样糟糕。

克洛泽独自在草坪上站了半天，好久也没回过神来，不知道原本听话又上进的孩子怎么会忽然变成这样。

下午队友们分了几批聚在几个房间里说笑聊天，克洛泽找到拉姆，在众人热热闹闹地讲着趣事时告诉他自己刚刚对克罗斯的说教失败了。

“难道我们都看错人了？”拉姆轻声问，两人坐在角落里，“我还以为他是个不错的人选……可到世界杯来还这幅德行，也不知道下次还会不会征召他。”

拉姆的话吓了克洛泽一跳，如果不再让克罗斯来国家队，对球队和克罗斯来说都是难以估量的损失。

“晚上我再和他说说。”

“没必要，”拉姆说，“他自己不争气，就让他自作自受好了。真那么不自律，队里留着这种人也没用，这次比赛也别想指望他了。”

“你这么说也太严重了。”

“都是成年人了，谁还用人整天跟在身后管着？你别去找他了，反正人家也不领情，你再碰一鼻子灰。”

“总不能眼睁睁看着他把自己毁了吧？”

“他毁自己又不是你我的错，”拉姆说，“你非要添这份闲气干什么？别和他搅合，再让人以为他变成这德行跟我们有关。”

“可再怎么说我们以前都是一个队的。”克洛泽说。

“一个队里呆过也不会变成他爸妈啊，谁还有责任教育他？不许去找他，别管闲事，省得惹了一肚子气回来我还要劝你。”拉姆终结话题，不让他再说下去了。

克洛泽又郁闷又不解，自己想帮克罗斯一把，给后辈指条明路、让他洁身自好、不要误入歧途有什么不好？这不是自己应该做的吗？克罗斯不领情、一开口就满嘴难听的话，拉姆还把自己给说了一通，他只是好心规劝别人几句，却落得这么多牢骚。

队友们说着什么闹了起来，房里忽然间吵嚷得难以忍受。

大家聚了一会儿，下午各自回房休息了。克洛泽自和克罗斯说过话后就一直心烦，他怎么也想象不到当初那个安分守己的年轻人会变成现在这样，又酗酒又状态差，还和默特萨克说不清道不明，再这样下去，他还有什么职业生涯可言？拉姆说得对，如果他再这种状态，下次国家队集训就见不到他的身影了，这次世界杯他也别指望能崭露头角了。

 

训练开始后，克罗斯果然如他所说的一般，忽然间自律起来，滴酒不沾。他在训练时认真又刻苦，拉姆原以为克罗斯会就此堕落下去，但几天后他也开始对克罗斯赞不绝口了。

“他还是我们认识的托尼，没变样，”拉姆在吃饭时和克洛泽聊起克罗斯，“就是不训练的时候多了个爱喝酒的习惯，这不算是毛病，对他没影响，球场上他不还是原来那样吗——不对，应该说他比原来更好了。”

拉姆的看法代表了多数人，在大家都认为这年轻人优秀自律、前途大好时，克洛泽却觉得克罗斯并不开心。他确实不再喝酒了，但他也不是从前自己认识的托尼了。

他看起来像机器一样，仿佛训练是他唯一拥有的东西。在训练之余，克洛泽看到的克罗斯总是独自站在人群之外，也不和别人说话。队友们说笑吵闹，只有他不声不响。

克洛泽宁愿克罗斯继续喝酒。起码喝酒时克罗斯看起来还痛快些，现在的他却是一副无处发泄的模样。

每天晚饭后队员们都会分散着聚集在几个房间里，但无论哪个房间里都没有克罗斯的影子。

“托尼又哪去了？”克洛泽问。

“健身房，或者健身房的露台上，就这两个地方。”在人堆里打牌的默特萨克答了一句。

克洛泽出门去找他，果然在健身房里找到了克罗斯，他坐在通向露台的台阶上，脖子上搭着毛巾，膝盖旁放着一瓶水，汗水正从头发里向外流。

“你这样健身会超负荷，对身体不好。”克洛泽在他身旁坐下。

“我有分寸。”克罗斯回答，看也不看他。

“你怎么不和大家一起？”克洛泽问，“训练一整天了，到晚上应该放松一会儿。”

克罗斯不认为自己喜欢呆在人群里，也不想回答。

“训练之前喝酒，现在又每天躲开队友、给自己加练，你到底怎么了？”克洛泽问。

“我没事。”克罗斯答道，拿起水瓶就要走。

“呆在这儿别动，”克洛泽攥住他的手腕，“我还没说完。我们是需要配合的团队，你不能总是躲着队友。总这样孤零零地自己加练，看起来好像大家排斥你一样。明天别再这样了，晚上和大家一起呆着，哪怕你躺在一边不说话也行，不能每天都躲着自己人。”

半晌后，克罗斯固执地答道：“我不想。”

他挣脱开克洛泽的手离开了。

他不想再像原来那样乖乖听从克洛泽的话，他只想做自己想做的事。他不喜欢人群，不喜欢热闹和欢聚，也不会因为克洛泽如此提议就改变自己的想法。

回到房间后，拉姆问克洛泽干什么去了，克洛泽告诉他自己刚刚不成功的游说。

“他到底哪根筋搭错了？”拉姆问，“以前不是天天围着你转吗？怎么现在连你的话都不听了？”

拉姆的话忽然惊醒了克洛泽，克罗斯现在的变化是自己影响的吗？原来的克罗斯依赖他、总是黏着他、听从他的建议，难道因为自己拒绝了他的告白、才让他变成现在这样的？

不知道是谁说了什么，队友们忽然爆发出一阵哄笑，把克洛泽吓了一跳。他转而想到自己或许太自作多情，他怎么可能对克罗斯有这么大的影响力？说不定克罗斯只是因为长了两岁年纪、所以性格和想法都变了。

但不管怎么说他都应该避嫌，离克罗斯远一些才好。

 

唯恐自己会影响克罗斯，正想离他远一点时，拉姆带回了教练的话——克洛泽有义务让克罗斯尽快融入团队。

“我？”克洛泽问。

“不然难道还是我？”拉姆说，“你和他关系好，你去跟他说。”

“前几天还是你说让我别管他的。”

“因为前几天还以为他是个没用的笨蛋，现在不是教练发话了吗。”

“我不能去。”克洛泽说。

“你自己和勒夫说去。”拉姆说，不再继续这话题了。

克洛泽左思右想，发现这事还真推不出去，克罗斯有些固执也有些孤僻，队里只有自己和他关系近一些。而他要是想提出不接这活儿还没理由，他总不能到处宣扬克罗斯对自己告白还被拒绝吧。

克洛泽也不想扔下克罗斯不管，现在教练又发话了，他再想避嫌也都只能硬着头皮上了。

第二天晚饭后，克洛泽拉着默特萨克和自己一起去健身房，第三天他带着拉姆和诺伊尔，第四天人更多了，半个球队都跑到健身房来，把这儿当做休息打闹的地方，克罗斯不胜其烦，不声不响地溜了。克洛泽带着施魏因施泰格和拉姆一起跟过去，但走了没几步拉姆说渴了要去喝一杯，就撇下他不管了，施魏因施泰格也和他一起去，克洛泽只能自己追上走出大厅的克罗斯。

克罗斯知道他不是情商超高、能对别人了如指掌的人，但他也不傻，知道克洛泽在干什么。他想让自己合群、想照看他，同时不想克罗斯误会他对自己有意，所以每天都带着队友跑到自己身边来，克洛泽不会和别人不清不楚，更无意和自己纠缠不清，他只是在帮他。

大家都知道他的为人，谁也不会多心，连拉姆都半路返回去、任由克洛泽独自来追他。

克罗斯宁愿克洛泽别管他。他从人群中逃出来，只想在夜风里走一会儿，安静片刻。

“不用跟着我，”在黑漆漆的树下克罗斯转过身，对几米之外的克洛泽说，“过几分钟我就回去了。”

“太晚了，”克洛泽说，“一个人呆在这儿不安全。”

克罗斯十分厌烦给别人添麻烦，更不想添麻烦的对象是他曾经喜欢的人。他有十足的理由呆在外面不回去——自己在屋子里呆着憋闷，想出来透口气，而克洛泽也有十足的理由陪着他呆在外面——他要负责让克罗斯融入集体，他要照顾后辈和新人。

处在这种矛盾之中，两人都只能继续他们原本的打算。

再走几步就是湖边。湖面没有波纹，在夜色中看过去阴沉又压抑。克罗斯在岸旁的一块木头上坐下，也不管克洛泽在干什么。

“天黑了，托尼，我们回去吧。”过了几分钟，克洛泽说。

克罗斯为这句话忽然分神了。他想起被租借之前自己和克洛泽曾去过一次公园，那时也是晚上，也是这样天寒地冻，克罗斯不想回家，只想和克洛泽多待一会儿。回想起自己曾那样单纯地、愚蠢地为克洛泽着迷，克罗斯竟有些怀念那段时光。无可否认的是那时他很快乐。

克罗斯没答话。

克洛泽在他身旁坐下，克罗斯垂着眼，借着幽暗的路灯，他又留意到克洛泽那双厚实的手掌。他曾小心翼翼地触碰过那只手，现在自己只要再抬起手来就又能碰到。

克罗斯看着那只手，像学者在实验室里发现了让人困惑不解的物质。

他曾经那么喜欢他，甚至连对他的手都有种奇怪的迷恋，好像只要是和克洛泽有关的就都是好的。如果是从前，在这样只有自己和克洛泽独处的夜里，克罗斯会很高兴，他会欢欣雀跃，脸上堆着傻笑。

克罗斯的脸像被冻僵了，眼睛也一动不动。新赛季开始后他会回拜仁，也会再参加国家队的集训和比赛，与克洛泽见面无可避免。就算他反感，以后他们也还是要有许多交集，在场上的配合也必不可少。他不能永远让这件事在心里占据着一块角落，哪怕再不起眼、再微不足道也不行。再者，过上一两年，说不定克洛泽和拉姆会订婚结婚，自己心里还别扭着，又有什么用呢。

他不在乎现在和克洛泽单独相处的机会。他们只是队友。克罗斯在心中对自己反复强调，却忽然想到他曾有过和克洛泽组建家庭、甚至拥有一个孩子的幻想。

多荒唐，以前的他竟然傻到那种地步。

“冷了吗？”克洛泽问。然后纯粹出于朋友的关心和好意，在克罗斯胳膊上攥了一下，看他穿得够不够厚。克罗斯无法因为这种没有爱恋的触碰激动，他知道克洛泽对他没有感觉。

“不冷。”他答道。自己的声调倒是够冻人的。

“你不太开心。”过了一会儿，克洛泽说。

克罗斯弯腰向前，拿起地上的一片叶子攥在手里玩着。

“那是我自己的事。”

“我能帮你吗？”克洛泽问。

“不。”克罗斯清脆地答道。他意识到只要自己继续呆在这儿，克洛泽就还会像个监护人一样守在身旁。于是克罗斯丢掉叶子站起来，一声不吭地向回走，克洛泽像承担了保护他的义务一般、一言不发地跟在他身后。

克罗斯回到自己的房间，克洛泽目送他进门，更觉得困惑了。

又要保持距离，又要帮他融入球队，而且还是在他十分抵触自己的情况下——这怎么可能？

 

不想再让克洛泽兴师动众地把队友们往健身房搬，不想让他以为自己是为了引起他的注意才远离人群，克罗斯在训练和晚饭后主动和队友们聚到一起。他不爱说话，对旁人也不感兴趣，于是躺在床上听大家聊天、看他们打牌、打游戏。

最初克洛泽对克罗斯的忽然变化欣慰极了。但很快他发现每次克罗斯都和默特萨克呆在一起。默特萨克坐在床上，克罗斯就不做声地躺在他身后，看他玩牌、听他说话，到了睡觉时间两人再一起离开。旧的问题解决后自然会出现新的烦恼，一想到这两人很可能每晚上床，克洛泽就觉得越发烦躁。他们又不是情侣，这样太随便了，也影响队里的风气，最让人恼火的是他又不能挑明说开这件事，一来这是他们的私事，二来这也确实太尴尬，说不出口。

训练之外的克罗斯不再把自己藏起来，在训练场上他的态度也缓和了。克罗斯不再总是板着面孔，队里无论教练还是队员都对他的变化很满意，他们正需要一个这样的球员：有天赋、脚踏实地、有可塑性、听从安排。

集训几天后，世界杯的比赛开始了。赛事紧张，比赛进程也算不得一帆风顺，丢球和失误带来的影响远大于胜利，克罗斯倒不至于为失利惴惴不安，但他会感觉到压力。在讲解战术之外，教练反复强调让他们把心态放平，不骄不躁，克罗斯很怀疑勒夫自己是否能说到做到，这是世界杯，放松是随口说说就能做到的吗？有那么多国家对奖杯势在必得，自己的队伍仅仅是放松恐怕没什么用吧。

克罗斯的焦虑并不明显。他不知道其他队友是否也感觉到压力，反正他是觉得压力很大，但和旁人一样，他没表现出来，不想在自己队伍里乱了阵脚，让队友心烦。

比赛一场接一场开打，克罗斯没空再去想克洛泽，也不再喝酒了。他的情绪像包袱一样被他包好，说放下就放下了——当然，他眼前有再重要不过的事，放不放的下都要丢到一旁去。

小组赛时他们还有过一次失利，但看似艰难的淘汰赛却意料之外地顺利，英格兰和阿根廷这样的硬骨头都被他们大比分打败了。胜利的喜悦为克罗斯带来了孩子般纯粹的狂喜，两场比赛中克洛泽都有进球，克罗斯为他的进球欢欣雀跃，单纯地为他们的胜利和克洛泽的成绩欢喜，淘汰赛的两场胜利甚至让他忘了他对克洛泽的感情纠葛，他又像刚去拜仁时一般，将克洛泽当做偶像、把他的成绩看的比自己的进步还重要。

球队向着大力神杯进军，却在半决赛意外输给西班牙。比赛时克罗斯曾有过一次绝好的进球机会，但他的射门被卡西扑出，一直到比赛结束德国队也没能攻进一球，普约尔的进球冻结了比分，他们输掉了进入决赛的机会。

比赛失利的当晚众人心情都不好，但队里多数人都比克罗斯年纪大，有更多大赛经验，品尝过胜利也体会过失败，事情已成定局、无可更改，他们灰心沮丧一会儿也就算了，但克罗斯没那么快走出失败的影响，一整夜都睁着眼，脑中翻来覆去想着如果自己那一球进了、如果他没有失误、如果卡西没扑到球……

直到凌晨一点钟他也没睡着。不想他的翻来覆去吵醒默特萨克，克罗斯披上衣服出去了。他不能走太远，被工作人员或媒体看到他大半夜溜出房间，他们又要大做文章了。

克罗斯离开房间，走到走廊尽头的露台上去。他披着件外衣坐在地上，仰头看阴云满布的夜空。看了一会儿，他低下头，把脸埋在手中。如果那一球进了、如果比赛结果被改写、他们进入决赛，现在自己也一定睡不着觉，他会和队友们欢呼庆祝，一直狂欢到教练来吼他们、强制让他们去休息。

把脸埋在手里，几乎以为自己再也抬不起头时，有人坐到他身旁，把胳膊搭在他肩上。克罗斯忽然感觉有了依靠，身上也暖和些了。

他缓缓抬起头来，当然了，来人是克洛泽，也只能是他。

他没说话，手臂搭着克罗斯的肩膀。克罗斯清楚他只是作为队友安慰他，这天晚上他们甚至不是两个单独的个体，现在他们只有德国队队员这一个身份。

克罗斯深吸一口气，双手掩着嘴和鼻子，就像人们在难以控制情绪时常做的那样。他感觉到的只有重量。

他们还有那样长的路要走，指望着能在第一次参加世界杯时就获得冠军，岂非是太痴心妄想了？米洛已经参加了几次世界杯，连他都没为队伍拿下大力神杯，自己还妄想一朝一夕就取得超越他的成绩吗？

克洛泽没说话。克罗斯也不想听安慰的话。他不需要人们对他说“没有人责怪你”、“四年后还有机会”、“拿冠军不那么容易”之类的东西，他不是个愣头愣脑的孩子，他知道世界如何运转。

克洛泽在身旁坐着，正像一个前辈应该做的那样、搂着他的肩膀，不言不语地安慰后辈。

他在身边让克罗斯安心。恍惚中，克罗斯甚至有克洛泽就是德国队的感觉——像是德国队的精神化象征和体现，不是说克洛泽有多么无敌，只是他让克罗斯感觉到有依靠、失败也无需畏惧。

不用害怕了，也不用想了。克罗斯深呼吸着。

“天冷了，回去睡觉。”

克洛泽说。

他听起来像个家长，像个前辈；他的话是必须遵从的命令，也是温和的劝慰。

他站起来，拉着克罗斯一起。

不再说话，克洛泽把克罗斯送到他房间门口。短短十几米的距离中，克罗斯有了种确切无误的安全感。

“晚安，米洛。”

走到门口时克罗斯说。

“晚安。”克洛泽在他手臂上拍了一下，脸上仍旧没有笑容。他不需要笑，克罗斯都明白。

 

 

第三章

 

德国队的世界杯之旅在获得季军后结束了。在多日的高强度训练和比赛之后，离开南非的前一天，大家都放松下来，教练组睁一只眼闭一只眼，由着他们在最后一天晚上胡闹。比赛结束，球员们百无禁忌，决定在今天晚上玩个通宵。

为胜利干杯，为失误干杯，为世界杯干杯，为终于结束的比赛干杯，他们愤恨地、痛快地、亢奋地、烦躁地喝下一杯杯酒，因为快乐，也因为痛苦。喝多了，人们畅所欲言，该说的不该说的都一吐为快，他们获得了季军——这成绩也不错——呸，谁稀罕一个季军，回家去怎么面对父母恋人和狐朋狗友？德国的球员竟然在半决赛就失败了，这怎么可能？

先骂比赛，然后是其他球队、裁判，再后来连队友甚至连自己也不放过，他们喝多了、什么话都敢说，要不是你当时如何如何，要是我那天怎样怎样，比赛怎么会是这种结果？他们又吵又吼，和队友互相指责后，又开始说自己的不对，自罚三杯，刚刚还怒气冲冲快吵起来的人们很快就勾肩搭背地喝上了、互相安慰。

还有下一次，还有欧洲杯，还有四年后……来呀接着喝，谁先放下酒杯谁就是孬种……

所有人都醉了，无一例外。在大家晃晃悠悠走出餐厅去酒吧喝第二轮时，克洛泽没和他们一起。他的目光被坐在远处的克罗斯和默特萨克吸引走，两人坐在一起，默特萨克又搂着克罗斯的腰说着什么，克罗斯红着脸，一副头晕脑胀的样子靠在默特萨克怀里。

克罗斯跟着队友们一起喝了好多，他们举杯，他就跟着灌酒，反正世界杯结束了，醉成一滩泥也不会有人管。喝多了之后克罗斯忽然想起他的发情期要到了，但想起这件事时为时已晚，吃了药还喝这么多酒，他知道这天晚上自己不会好过了。

考虑要不要放下酒杯后，克罗斯又开始要酒了——管它呢，接着喝吧。默特萨克看出他今天状态比平日更差，不想让他把自己灌得更醉，站起来要拉他回房间休息。但喝多了又固执的克罗斯就是不肯走，于是在远处的克洛泽看来，这一幕就成了克罗斯不想走、而默特萨克却要强迫他和自己回房间。

克洛泽忽然想起多日前在两人房间门口，听到屋子里传来克罗斯醉酒呻吟声的那天。

还不知道自己要做什么时，头重脚轻的克洛泽已经走过去了。克罗斯还在烦躁地推开默特萨克来拉自己的胳膊，忽然克洛泽就冲到他们面前，默特萨克正要说什么，克洛泽已经结结实实地一拳打在默特萨克脸上了。

“米洛！”

完全不知道怎么回事的克罗斯赶快跳起来去拉他。全无防备又喝了酒的默特萨克没站稳摔在地上，两人扭打起来，克洛泽对着他没轻没重地拼命挥拳头。

“你发什么疯！”默特萨克喊道，一边躲着他的拳头一边试着推开他。

“米洛！快住手！”不明所以的克罗斯踉跄着跑过去拉架，“你在干什么！”

“你说我在干什么？”克洛泽被他抱住胳膊后对克罗斯吼道，“你们整天不三不四地混在一起，到底要闹到什么地步？”

“你胡说什么！”

克洛泽满身酒气，克罗斯知道和他理论没用，赶快拉着他站起来。默特萨克揉着被打出包的脑袋和肚子气得要命。

“你到底怎么回事！”他冲克洛泽喊道。

克洛泽压根就不打算理他，抓着克罗斯怒气冲冲地走了。

克洛泽拉着克罗斯走到自己房里，门刚关上，克洛泽就用力推了他一把。

“看看你自己在干什么！”

克罗斯心想这句话应该是自己问他才对，三十好几的人了，连个缘由也没有就和队友打成一团，现在倒反过来要教训自己了。

“别管我。”克罗斯不想理他，拖着被酒精泡得发软的身体向外走，克洛泽一把攥住他的胳膊，牢牢地挡在门口不让他出去。

“你要毁了自己才满意吗？”克洛泽吼道，克罗斯感觉耳朵被他的喊声震得都疼了。

“说了让你别管我！我什么样都和你没关系！”克罗斯对着他吼了回去。但他的声音已经难说还剩下几分力气了，克罗斯吃的抑制剂被酒精冲散了不少，现在和一个Alpha共处一室，他的身体越来越软，发情期的感觉也越来越明显了。

“让我走。”他试着把克洛泽从门前拉开，但他软绵绵的胳膊根本拽不动对方。

在克洛泽不做声的几秒钟里，Omega的信息素在房间里炸开了。

就算是在平常，即便是克洛泽这样有定力的人，想要推开发情期的Omega恐怕也不容易。何况今天不比平日，克洛泽喝了太多酒，早就醉了。

“快让开——唔……”克罗斯又试着推开他走出去，但话没说完，他忽然被克洛泽堵住嘴。Alpha强硬地将他按在墙上，粗暴地吻着他。

这一次克罗斯想叫他的名字、让他清醒过来也不可能了，克洛泽狂乱地吻他，用力之大几乎要把克罗斯挤压进墙里。克洛泽按下克罗斯要推开他的手，一把扯开Omega的衣服。

“米洛……不行……”

终于能唤出声时，克洛泽已经撕开克罗斯的衣服，拉着衣领向下拽去，不过几秒钟，衬衫就从克罗斯身上被扯下，只剩下手臂上还挂着衣袖。

“让我走……”克罗斯用尽力气推了克洛泽一把，但对于一个Alpha运动员来说，发情期Omega的力量小的可以忽略不计，克洛泽攥住克罗斯的手腕按住，将他压在墙上继续急切地吻着他。

事实上，这是克洛泽的第一个Omega——考虑到他的过分谨言慎行，考虑到Omega以及Omega球员数量的稀少，这倒也没什么奇怪的。

对于克洛泽来说，这种从未有过的感受和体验让他完全失去理智了。

 

凌晨时克罗斯被疼醒了。毫不夸张地说，他有生以来就没这么难受过。小时候他摔破过膝盖，也曾胳膊脱臼或在比赛里受过伤，但没有哪一次受伤让他在睡梦中直接疼醒，并且咬牙切齿地想骂人。

在发情期的欲望平息后，初次的、却十分过火的性爱开始显露恶果。即使后来克罗斯也沉溺在感官享受中，但这还是不能抹去最初他被迫接受克洛泽的事实，他不想和克洛泽上床，不想要以强制作为开始的性爱。他还没准备好时克洛泽就侵入他的身体，这是他第一次和人亲近，克洛泽本应该多些耐心、花更多时间在前戏上的。他的醉酒和粗暴让克罗斯苦不堪言，第二天克罗斯浑身酸软，下身胀痛，他甚至觉得自己要瘫痪了。

醒来时克罗斯疼得龇牙咧嘴，正想对罪魁祸首破口大骂发泄一通时，他忽然想起那人是克洛泽，于是他的疼痛恼怒和委屈只有他自己买单了。

是米洛，克罗斯疲惫地睁开眼，是他啊。

克罗斯动了动，接着黎明微弱的光芒看清身旁的人。他的腰腹和胸膛与克洛泽贴在一起，克洛泽的手臂牢牢地将他搂在怀中，亲密的、带着占有欲的姿态仿佛在宣示他对克罗斯的所有权。

如果换个时间、换种方式，克罗斯会很高兴。

克罗斯抬起头去，努力想要看清克洛泽的脸。他真的和米洛做了这一切？

醒来之后，米洛会怎么看他？

想到天亮时的情景，克罗斯退缩了。昨天克洛泽醉酒没错，但如果不是自己发情期到了，他和克洛泽也不至于上床。等他醒来、想起这一切时，克罗斯很可能会难得地看到克洛泽怒不可遏的情形。他注重形象，行事谨慎，多年来连个绯闻都没有，即使约会、对象也是自己队里同样稳重的副队长。

之前他还在教训克罗斯要洁身自好，现在自己做出这种事，克罗斯想象不出他有什么理由不大发雷霆。

发火或者把克罗斯骂上一通还算好的，克罗斯更担心的是克洛泽如何看待自己。联想到之前自己曾对他告白、被拒，他会不会认为自己有意勾引他？借着发情期引诱他发生关系？

让事情复杂的还有拉姆，那两人正在约会，如果自己和克洛泽的事被捅出来，他克罗斯不知廉耻的第三者名声就洗不掉了。说这些都是巧合和意外，谁会相信？要是事情传出去，别说国家队，恐怕自己连俱乐部都待不下去，拜仁也不会要他了。

满脑子都是别人，克罗斯险些忘了自己才是最可怜的那个。不管怎么说，这都是他的第一次性爱。如果能用几个词平板地、无趣地、尊重事实地来总结这一晚，那就是醉酒、强迫、发情期、疼痛、快感——他体会到了快感没错，但一次以强迫和拒绝开始的性爱，在回想起来时总是不会太愉快的。

被欲望侵占理智之后克罗斯确实主动接受了——可就算不接受能怎么样？他不还是要被克洛泽按在床上干？

如果克洛泽没拒绝过他，如果克洛泽没和拉姆约会，克罗斯不会介意这次性爱，但昨天从克洛泽吻他开始克罗斯就一直在拒绝和反抗，克洛泽最初的进入甚至让他崩溃地哭叫起来。

好极了，被人强上了，反倒是有错的那个。克罗斯拉开克洛泽的胳膊，费力地捡起地上的衬衫穿上。

别想了，不是挺高兴的么。那是米洛，你不是一直喜欢他么。克罗斯穿着裤子，笨拙地安慰自己，眼圈红了。

他打开床头灯，将被克洛泽扯掉的几颗衬衫扣子捡起来，这动作他做起来很吃力，但他还是想把房中和自己有关的东西都收拾走，不想让克洛泽醒来之后看见和他相关物件时感到厌恶。

该觉得恶心的是我才对。克罗斯靠在墙上，在屋子中疲倦地环视一遍，确定没有自己的东西留在这里后，他扶着墙一瘸一拐地出去了。

回到房间后克罗斯发现屋子里只有自己，默特萨克并不在这儿。或许他跟着其他人一起去喝第二轮、第三轮了。克罗斯没空去关心别人的行踪，他把自己的药翻出来查看。队里会给Omega发抑制剂和避孕药，克罗斯以前还觉得发避孕药是犯傻和浪费，现在拿着两个药盒坐在床上犹豫时，他不这么想了。

打开夜灯，克罗斯读着包装上的文字。这两种药能一起吃吗？会有糟糕的反应吗？可他这两种都必须吃，发情期刚刚开始，昨天又和克洛泽做了一整晚。

一起吃吧，管它会怎么样呢。

吞掉药，克罗斯关上灯，蜷缩在被子里。他捂着小腹，性爱的不适感仍留在那里。真疼啊……怎么事后反倒比当时还疼？

最初克罗斯把脑袋埋在枕头里，但疼痛愈发明显时，他的头恨不得把床板钻透一般死死抵在床垫上。笑死人了，上个床还把自己弄成这幅德行……

克罗斯怕身体真被弄伤，小心翼翼地碰了碰下面，但这举动毫无用处，他只觉得更疼了，也根本没办法检查到是不是伤着了。他原想拖着身体去浴室仔细查看，但他太累了，身下也太疼，想动也动弹不得，最终只得作罢。

不就是疼一会儿吗，人又不会因为上个床就挂掉……蜷缩着捂着腹部，克罗斯皱着眉头，在疼痛中睡着了。

 

喝过了第二轮和第三轮，德国队勾肩搭背回了酒店，醉酒让他们连东南西北都分不清，更别提回到自己房间里了。一群人分别挤进了四五个房间，在沙发、地毯上或两三个人挤着一张床，就这样将就着睡着了。拉姆躺在不知道哪个队友房间的沙发上和衣而睡，天快亮时他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，走回自己和克洛泽的房间。推开门后他被屋子里的酒味呛得直咳嗽，拉姆醉醺醺地打开窗户，匆忙洗了个澡后躺回床上，很快又睡着了。

第二天德国队没人早起。他们会在下午时离开，前一天喝大了的众人一直睡到中午。克洛泽醒来时觉得头痛欲裂，他只记得自己昨天在餐厅里喝多了，至于如何回到房间里、又是怎么睡着的，他一点印象都没有了。

虽说没有记忆，但身体上的感觉提醒他昨天一定和人上床了，克洛泽看了一眼在旁边蒙头大睡的拉姆，也没把这当回事，他们现在是情侣，喝醉酒上床也不是新鲜事。

午饭开始前，克洛泽叫醒拉姆，又去其他房间叫醒队友们，让大家赶快洗漱、换衣服、吃饭，做好准备下午出发回家。

克洛泽敲开克罗斯和默特萨克的房门时，默特萨克的脸色非常难看，而克罗斯还没醒。

“叫托尼起来吧，马上就开饭了。”克洛泽说。

“他不吃了，身体不舒服。”默特萨克说。

克洛泽看了眼床上的克罗斯，他看起来倒确实是生病的样子，不止是喝醉了那么简单。他记得昨天在餐厅时看到默特萨克和克罗斯喝了许多酒。

“那麻烦你照看他，下午我再过来。”克洛泽说着还在默特萨克手臂上拍了拍，后者仍旧以克洛泽无法理解的不满神情看他，克洛泽甚至觉得他一副随时准备挥拳头的样子。

 

队员们奇迹般地在午饭前打理好了自己，他们洗去满身酒气，换上白白净净的衣服，在餐厅吃了最为健康和营养均衡的午饭，下午以饱满的精神和安分守己的态度与教练组见面、准备出发。每个人看起来都清爽又干劲十足，教练组对队员们的表现十分满意，他们在训练时从不松懈，比赛的失利也没让他们一蹶不振，短暂放松后众人很快恢复状态，正是运动员该有的样子。

克罗斯也在他们之中，他不引人注意地出现在大厅里，缩在角落的单人沙发里，脸色发白，一副大病一场的模样。

“你发烧了？”克洛泽走道他身旁。

“没有。”克罗斯忐忑地低着头，他收回脚，避免它们和克洛泽的鞋碰到一起。

“中午我去叫你，佩尔说你生病了，你感冒了还是怎么了？脸色这么难看。”克洛泽问，还在克罗斯额头上摸了摸。

克罗斯因他的触碰变得僵硬又苍白，但他惶恐的表情终于有了变化。他谨慎地望着克洛泽，仿佛要从他脸上看出什么。

“我没事。”

“米洛，你的房卡呢……”拉姆走过来，伸手到克洛泽的衣服里翻房卡，看到克罗斯，他的话忽然打住了，“你怎么了？脸色好难看，生病了？”

两人都望着克罗斯，克罗斯惊讶不解地、略为呆滞地看着他们。见到两人他极力试图把自己缩进沙发里，现在却感觉没必要这样做了。

“我没事，就是头疼。”他望着他们，仿佛在试探什么。

“你得注意身体，好好养着，”拉姆叮嘱，“赛季开始就归队了，别让身体拖累你。”

拉姆提醒克罗斯别忘了赛季开始时会有体检，告诉他一定要留心身体，健康作息，不要刚一回来就惹得俱乐部对他状态不满。说了好一通，他才拿着从克洛泽衣服里摸出来的房卡离开了。

“好好养身体，下个赛季拜仁还指望你呢，不能松懈。”拉姆走了，克洛泽又以前辈的身份对克罗斯说了一通。

克罗斯从最初的胆战心惊变得迷惑不解，他等待着一场爆发和决裂，等待克洛泽的怒火和拉姆的指责，他知道这件事会把他的生活搅得不得安宁，回程路上队友们通通用异样的目光看他，所有人都会认为这是他的错，他毁了自己、扰乱别人的生活、破坏队内关系。

但克洛泽和拉姆毫无表示，像什么都没发生似的。

克罗斯疑惑地看着克洛泽。

“你们回去之后歇几天再去度假吧？”他少有地主动对克洛泽提起话头。

克洛泽点头：“过个四五天再出门。你呢？”

“我也是这么打算的，”克罗斯说，又小心地抬眼望着他，“昨天大家都喝了好多啊。”

“是啊，我连菲利普什么时候回来的都不知道，一直睡到中午。”克洛泽说。

“你也喝了不少？”

“都不知道自己怎么回房间的，”克洛泽说，“菲利普说第二轮喝酒我都没去，就提前醉了。”

他连怎么回房间的都不记得，更不可能记得两人昨晚的事了。

他把昨夜都忘了。

克罗斯紧绷的身体放松下来，却如芒刺在背。他面如死灰，手掌惶惑地用力抓着沙发。无论是否醉酒或强迫，那都是实实在在发生的事，是他第一次和自己亲近。

他竟全忘了。

“也好。”克罗斯干燥的嘴唇动了动，他甚至都没发出声音。

“什么？”克洛泽问。

这时队友们都站起来向外走，车已经来了。

“没什么。”克罗斯笑了，他原想对克洛泽说些什么，几句解释、几句无关紧要的客套话，但他站起时下身的疼痛让他无法开口，喉咙被细小的刺扎着，克罗斯紧紧抿着嘴唇。他拖着箱子，混在队友中间，和他们一同离开了。

 

 

第四章

 

回家后克罗斯在床上躺了三天，他把一堆吃的放在床上，除了去浴室之外就一直躺在床上不动。卧室里有电视，有游戏机，克罗斯最初想用游戏打发时间，但他打一局输一局，一次都没赢过，脑海中思绪太乱，心里也烦，根本没心思玩下去。他把注意力放到电视上，以此让自己不再去想克洛泽和那天晚上，但他最终只能有几秒钟的时间顺心如意。并非他有意，但那晚的画面就是无法从脑海中抹去。

为什么要让米洛忘记？该忘得干干净净的人是自己才对吧。克罗斯盯着电视屏幕，眼睛动也不动。

又一次，他要说“重新开始”了。为什么总是他要选择“新生活”、“新开始”？为什么又是和克洛泽有关？

算了吧，为自己难受或者委屈都没用，生活还是要继续。克罗斯躺在床上，掰着不知道是什么滋味的食物向嘴里塞，瞪着眼睛几乎要把天花板戳出窟窿来。

不就是上个床吗，有什么不得了。该踢球踢球，该干嘛干嘛。赛季开始他还要继续为拜仁上场，大好前途等着他呢，未来一片光明，什么也不用担心，好好吃东西，养好身体……

他不在乎。克罗斯拆开一个又一个包装袋，把肚子填得满满的。他会忘了那件事的。

爸妈打来电话，询问他打算去哪度假，克罗斯回答说他太懒了，哪也不想去，仍自己住在勒沃库森的房子里，他还不想太早回慕尼黑去住，现在他只想离与克洛泽有关的一切都远远的。

过了一个星期克罗斯才打起精神，随便拿了几件换洗衣服去度假了，他没和爸妈、弟弟一起，克罗斯知道自己的心情还没完全恢复，不想让家人为他担心。

本应悠闲舒适的假期并没让克罗斯舒心。他不知道自己怎么了，他就是心情不好，一点点小事都会让他发火，自己走路看手机撞到门板上他要生气，出门没带伞被浇成落汤鸡他要生气，在出租车上丢了钱包他还要生气。克罗斯不是脾气糟糕的人，但他感觉自己把一辈子没发的火都留到这次度假了。就连远在家乡的弟弟也没逃过一劫，克罗斯和他在电话里吵了一架，他们因为对某场比赛的判罚看法不同而吵得不共戴天，在克罗斯的记忆里，自己上一次和弟弟吵架时，弟弟还穿着愣头愣脑的中学校服呢。

假期过去了一个月，克罗斯感觉他要留心情绪了，再这样胡乱发火，他就要去看心理医生了。冷静下来时，克罗斯自己也奇怪，他到底在为什么生气？因为世界杯输给西班牙了？因为克洛泽上了自己却全忘了？可这些事都过去了，他生气有什么用？

好好的假期被自己的脾气弄得乌烟瘴气，克罗斯受不了了。在度假的大好时光中他预约了心理医生，不该说出口的事他一件也不说，而医生倒也真对得起高昂的收费，和医生聊过三次后，克罗斯心情好多了，也不乱发火了——原本也没什么可值得他发火的事，他只是前段时间过的不顺，对自己耍小孩子脾气罢了。

假期还有一个月，克罗斯换了座海岛继续度假。

告别了不知从何而来火爆脾气，克罗斯开始享受安逸的假期了。他的睡眠忽然变得很好，每天早上醒来时他都有种心满意足的感觉。睁开眼后克罗斯好久也不起床，在床上懒懒地躺着，看窗外的景色发呆。反正假期就是应该这样无所事事地度过么。

但好景不长，舒心的日子过了半个月，克罗斯开始觉得身体不舒服。一天下午他刚走回酒店，悠闲地打量着迎面走来的一大家人和他们大包小包的壮观行李时，克罗斯忽然有种反胃的感觉，还好他跑得快，即时冲进了洗手间，不然他就要吐在大厅的地板上了。

吐出了午餐的克罗斯愤愤不平，漱口时决意要投诉中午吃饭的那家餐厅。他也确实这样做了，当天他觉得身上没力气，暂且放过餐厅一马，第二天中午立刻去投诉了，叫来餐厅的经理告诉他自己如何在这里吃坏了肚子，他身为堂堂正正的纳税人和消费者可不会受这种委屈。

经理详细询问他昨天中午都吃了什么，他保证立刻查看这几样菜中哪一种的原材料不新鲜，并向克罗斯提出公正的补偿。

眼下马上到午饭时间了，经理提出给克罗斯一顿免费午餐，克罗斯拒绝了，他可不想冒险。

前一天的忽然呕吐让克罗斯没了胃口，中午时他饿了，却不想吃饭，只想吃甜点。克罗斯找了家咖啡厅，躲在角落的一张桌子旁，他要了冰激凌、蛋糕和小甜饼，吃东西的时候也没摘墨镜，并一直谨慎地观察周围，生怕有照相机忽然对他狂拍，然后导致自己还没归队就要被教练训。

心满意足地吃饱了东西、并且没看到任何小报记者的影子，克罗斯悠闲地回酒店了。这次他平安无事地走过酒店大堂，哼着歌回到房间里睡午觉。但他刚躺下没多久就觉得肚子咕噜咕噜地叫起来，胸膛发闷，他从床上跳起来冲进洗手间，中午吃的东西又吐光了。这下克罗斯明白自己错怪昨天吃饭的餐厅了。

昨天午餐的食材都新鲜，是他自己肠胃不好。天气热，他可能是中暑了。

克罗斯把空调温度调低，把毛巾用冷水拧湿，往脑袋上一扣，这样就当做自己没事了。

显然这种敷衍疗法不会有效。第二天克罗斯浑身不痛快，不得已去了医院。

“好像是肠胃感冒或者中暑，吃什么都难受。”克罗斯对医生解释。

“胃肠感冒，”医生纠正，“胃胀吗？肚子疼不疼？”

克罗斯摇头。

“不像胃肠感冒也不像中暑，头晕吗？”

克罗斯又摇头。

医生又问了几个问题，然后翻了翻克罗斯刚刚填过的表格，问道：“有怀孕的可能吗？”

“没有。”克罗斯回答，只要有个头疼脑热、医生要给他开药时，这个问题都必不可少，算是例行公事，他也习惯每次都否定，但这次克罗斯刚说完，忽然想起假期开始的前一天晚上。

或许有，他在心里纠正自己刚刚回答，但他不可能开口告诉医生。

“抱歉我临时有点事。”克罗斯匆匆说道，站起来拉开门走了。

他没有头绪地进了电梯、下楼，风风火火大步走出医院，就像有人在身后拿枪指着他似的。但离开医院不到百米他就又回来了——跑什么跑，真害怕自己怀孕了、倒是赶快检查一下啊，反正人都在医院了。

转过身来，克罗斯望着医院的大门推了推墨镜，从容不迫地走回去。他没什么可担心的，只是做个检查、确定自己没有怀孕而已。

克罗斯回到医院中，向接待人员露出悠闲的、并自认为挺迷人的笑容，然后在接待人员的指引下上了电梯。

反正都来了，克罗斯干脆把好几种检查一起做了，即使医生说没必要每一种都查，但克罗斯坚持己见，几个房间做了一圈检查后，他坐在椅子上等结果。过了一会儿，检查报告一张张送到克罗斯手上。

克罗斯把墨镜拉下去，看着每张纸上都写着差不多的话。第一张阳性、第二张又一个阳性……克罗斯把第三张检查报告抬起来对着灯看上面的小字，这张纸的结论也毫无安慰，上面说他怀孕超过一个月了。

不简单啊，应该去买彩票。

克罗斯过于震惊，竟然没觉得慌乱，就好像这是发生在别人身上的事。

这怎么可能。他摸着自己扁平的肚子。这里面有个孩子？开什么玩笑，里面能装下两个汉堡就不错了。

他拿着几张纸在椅子上坐了一会儿，直到护士提醒他应该拿着报告到医生的诊室去。克罗斯晕头晕脑地过去了，没有感觉地听医生对他说孕期的注意事项。

“今天能打掉吗？”克罗斯忽然问，他也不知道自己鲁莽的勇气从何而来，“你们这里能做吗？”

医生上一句还在讲让他买种什么酸每天吃，听了他的话一时没反应过来，嘴还保持着刚刚那个词没说完的嘴型，停了两秒才费力地说道：“那你要去见另一个医生。”

克罗斯在护士的带领下穿过走廊，到另一个接待室中等着，他问护士大概要等多久，护士回答说在他之前还有两个病人，用不上多久。

克罗斯点点头，攥着几张报告继续等。只过了两分钟他就烦躁起来，而且发现自己在无缘无故地发抖。

这不用想，他当然不会留着孩子，克罗斯对自己一一列举理由：首先，那次上床甚至都不是他自愿；其次，他连照顾自己都嫌麻烦，更不可能有耐心照顾一个孩子；再者，这会影响他的职业生涯，他不想冒险；最后，克洛泽是个混蛋。

当然，最后一点是克罗斯出于恼火加上去的。他知道如果那天克洛泽不是喝多的话、他不会这样对待自己。

条理清晰地对自己解释一二三四条不能留下孩子的理由时，克罗斯的情绪越来越差。他并不像他自己表现出来的那么平静，他一直忍着不要踢翻椅子——他才刚刚二十岁，到底做错了什么要碰上这种事？

接待室里只有他一个人。克罗斯把报告拿到眼前，如同质问一般地晃着那几张纸，瞪着它们问：我做错什么了吗？你倒是说啊，我做错什么了？被租借了一年半刚回来、就要碰上这种事，我干什么十恶不赦的事要受到这种惩罚？你倒是——

“下一位——”

“来了！”克罗斯赶快站起来，拿着十恶不赦的报告们进了诊室。

“您希望终止妊娠？”医生接过报告看了看，问道。

克罗斯还想了下这个词是什么意思。

“哦——是。”

“原因是？”

“你们怎么还问这个？”克罗斯问。

“规定如此。”医生抬起头看着他，克罗斯不知道是对方身上的气场还是什么，反正他立刻对眼前成熟、迷人又强势的女医生实话实说了，但实际上他更希望医生是个男人，和异性说这些感觉怪怪的。

“意料之外。”克罗斯简洁回答。

“以前怀孕过？”

“没有。”

“吃避孕药了？”

“吃过大概三四次……在发生关系之后。”克罗斯费力地加上最后这句。

“你怎么吃那么多？”医生抬起头来。

“说明书上是这么说的，又不是我自己想吃的，”克罗斯说，“如果我在你们这里做手术，你们能保密吗？”

“保护病人隐私是我们的职责，如果病人隐私泄露我们是要承担法律责任的。”

克罗斯打量着她，问道：“你平时喜欢什么体育项目？”

“我对体育竞技厌烦透顶，”医生从眼镜后面冷冷地看着克罗斯，“以你现在的情况，我奉劝你还是关心自己的身体、别指望和你的主治医师套近乎、约会、一夜情，反正就算上了床也不会给你打折。”

她说起话来不留情面，克罗斯被她的回答噎得够呛，却也放心了。

“吃的哪种避孕药？”

医生继续刚刚的提问，事无巨细地向克罗斯盘问了很久，终于确定他的身体状况可以结束妊娠后，医生为他安排了时间，告诉克罗斯两天后的下午一点钟来医院做手术。

“那就是大后天，”克罗斯问，“这么久？”

“繁衍生命是造物主的旨意，说不定两天时间能让你回心转意，”医生忽然露出微笑，她笑起来虽然好看却吓了克罗斯一跳，笑容转眼就消失了，她公事公办地说道：“打胎的人不少，你能排到大后天还是因为有人取消预约，这已经够快了。这两天清淡饮食，不能喝酒、吸烟、服用任何药物。周四见，克罗斯先生。”

医生握着支圆珠笔飞速地写着什么，也不理克罗斯了。克罗斯攥着报告走了，脑袋里反复想着“周四下午一点”。

 

离开医院时是中午，或者下午，克罗斯不记得了。回到酒店后克罗斯也不知道该做什么，拿着检查结果走到床尾在地毯上坐下，面前正好是落地窗，克罗斯就这么坐下了，一会儿看看那几张纸，一会儿又看看窗外。

他在地上坐了好长时间。感觉肚子饿时他抬手看了下表，发现上面指着十一点。这让他很诧异。

“我一整天没吃饭啦。”

克罗斯站起来，想去冰箱里拿些食物，但刚站起来腿就软了，他在地上坐得太久了。于是克罗斯不得不又在地上坐了一会儿，让双腿恢复知觉。

那几页报告就在脚边，他翻来覆去看着，把上面每一行字、每一个词都看了好几遍。这一看他又忘了自己刚刚想吃东西的打算，丢下报告后，他还是呆坐在地上不动。

这样的事为什么就非要发生在他身上不可？难道是因为他没踢进面对卡西利亚斯的那个球吗？可他输了比赛、这已经是最严重的惩罚了。他也想踢进、他也想让球队获胜，但不是人们想做什么就能随便做到的，他又不是故意要输的。还是说因为他太着急、太急功近利了？所以要丢给他这样一件事来挫挫他的锐气？但想赢、想获得胜利是每个球员的愿望，他渴望成功也有错吗？

丢开报告，克罗斯爬上床去睡觉。

半夜时克罗斯醒了。他在黑暗中攥着亮得刺眼的手机。他在编辑栏里打了一行话，然后就盯着那句话不眨眼地看着。

我做错什么了吗？

屏幕上的光晃得他眼睛发疼。

 

第二天起床后克罗斯在房间里走了许多圈，攥着手机犹豫一个钟头后，他还是拨通母亲的号码。和许多过了叛逆期没几年的孩子不同，克罗斯习惯了和父母商量重要决定，这次即使他已经决定了要怎么做，他也还是希望告诉母亲，让自己知道母亲对此知情并且支持他，他会感觉更安心些。

母亲迟了一会儿才接电话，克罗斯一口气说完自己现在的情况，并说他会在后天再去医院。

听过他的话后听筒那边好半天没声音，然后母亲才问道：“你已经决定了？”

“也没别的办法，”克罗斯说，装出一副不在乎的声音，“我还要踢比赛啊。再说也不是有意想要孩子的。”

“你刚才说你们都喝醉了？”

“是。”克罗斯咬定了这一说法，听起来好像他从一开始就是无意识且自愿的。

“对方知道了吗？”

“我没告诉他，”克罗斯攥着皱巴巴的裤子，“反正告诉他也没用。”

“是谁啊？”

克罗斯本不会回答这问题，但他憋得难受，巴不得想和谁说说。如果能有个人知道、接受这件事，并且对此保密的话，那个人只能是母亲。

“克洛泽，”克罗斯答道，手撑着额头，仿佛羞愧得抬不起头，“你知道的那个克洛泽……米洛，他一直很照顾我。”

“哦，”母亲很诧异地应了一声，“我以为……我以为你喜欢他呢。”

这句“我以为……我以为你喜欢他呢”让克罗斯险些哭出来。

“没有……和这次的事也没关系，我们就是喝多了……”他继续说着，只字不提克洛泽已完全忘掉这件事。

母亲好半天没说话，克罗斯听着听筒中传来的轻微喘气声，手攥得更紧了：母亲是不是在哭呢。

“要多久能恢复好？”过了有半分钟，母亲又问道。

“休息几天就没事了，现在做手术正好，等到赛季开始我就能正常训练、比赛了。”

“你应该和俱乐部说一声吧？”母亲问，“不然体检时也会发现。这件事不是你的错，也没什么可隐瞒的，和俱乐部说清楚了、他们也好给你安排适当的恢复和锻炼……”

克罗斯回答说他也正在考虑要怎么对俱乐部开口。跳过感性的部分，他和母亲商量起手术之后的打算。克罗斯拒绝了母亲要过来看他的打算，他自己一个人难过就够了。

挂断电话后克罗斯洗了洗脸，给自己换了套干干净净、没有褶皱的衣服，下楼吃了早饭，饭后又在酒店的花园里呆了半天。他坐在两旁都是树木、蔓藤和花朵的长椅上，坐了一会儿就觉得花香呛人，于是又到秋千上去发呆了。

母亲说他没做错，也没什么可隐瞒，但克罗斯就是不敢给俱乐部打电话。这要怎么开口？不然干脆等到做完手术再说吧，反正手术左右都要做。

一整天克罗斯都没吃多少东西，早餐后他就一直没胃口，中午喝了没滋味的蔬菜汤，晚上在餐厅点了一桌子的食物，但端上来之后克罗斯就一口都不想吃了，他勉强向嘴里塞了几口就结账走人了。

克罗斯还是决定第二天再去想要不要通知俱乐部这件事。

晚上他花了好长时间洗了个热水澡，裹着浴巾从浴室走出来时他听见有人敲门，于是克罗斯一只手抓着浴巾，另一只手拿着毛巾擦头发，就这样走过去打开门。

然后他见到了不知道为什么忽然出现在门口的克洛泽。

克洛泽身上有些酒气，克罗斯条件反射地想到他把自己拖进房中的那个夜晚——这种突然的害怕很荒唐，却理所当然。

他很惊讶为什么克洛泽忽然出现，而肚子里装着克洛泽的孩子更让他有种复杂的感觉。腹中的胎儿应该让三人亲密无间，但克罗斯只觉得疏远。他想护住肚子，但手却不能动，毕竟他还要攥着腰上的浴巾。

“幸好你在这儿。”克洛泽长舒一口气。

克罗斯无所谓地擦着头发，把门拉开了。

“进来吧。”

他不知道克洛泽忽然跑来干嘛，但他总不至于把队友和前辈赶出去。

进了房间，克洛泽立刻对自己的一身酒气做出解释——他和原来俱乐部的队友喝酒，就在克罗斯暂住的酒店旁边，他喝多了，想起克罗斯住在附近就过来了。

“你怎么知道我在这儿？”

“你偷吃高热量甜食被小报拍到了，你说我怎么知道你在这儿。”

克罗斯翻了个白眼。到底还是被发现了。

“你怎么知道房间号的？”克罗斯问。

“我去前台问的。”

成为克洛泽可真好，克罗斯关门时想，去酒店前台问别人住哪间、工作人员就会高高兴兴地告诉他，而且让人怀了他的孩子也不用负责，这可真不错。

或许有失偏颇，但克罗斯就是要这么想。

“你要去洗个澡吗？”克罗斯擦着滴水的头发，指了一下浴室。

“过一会儿的。头疼。”克洛泽说着走到电话旁，给客房服务打电话要了止痛片。药很快送来了，克洛泽吃过药后和克罗斯聊了会儿天，问他假期过得怎么样，还有自己能不能在他这儿借宿一夜。

“以后不能再这么喝了，”克洛泽叹道，显然止痛片还没能发挥效力，“我本来没想打扰你，但……”

“行了，在这儿呆着吧，我又没说不让。”克罗斯说。

确实，来队友房里借宿一晚当然没什么不行。光明正大、理所应当、稀松平常——简直不值一提。

克洛泽和他聊起天来，问他假期之后的打算，等到赛季开始之后是不是还住原来的那间房子。

克罗斯平平常常地回答他的话，还倒了水给他喝，看起来就像是两人之间从没发生过任何事。

他们中间隔着桌子，克罗斯的手在桌下、在克洛泽看不到的地方摸着自己的肚子。克罗斯感觉这一刻非常不现实，他甚至认为医院的检查结果一定错了，他怎么可能有了孩子呢？如果他真有了队友的孩子、现在他们不是应该争吵和指责对方吗？

但什么都没发生，两人干巴巴地说着无趣的假期。过了几分钟克洛泽的头疼好些了，他去洗澡了。

房间里只有一张床，如果是以前克罗斯当然不介意，但几个星期前克洛泽上过他、现在他肚子里还揣着克洛泽的孩子……

掩盖起事实、装作它根本不存在，那发生和没发生的事到底是什么区别？

区别就是自己要遭罪了，克罗斯得出答案。有一场手术在一天后等着他，有一整个月的怀疑、悔恨、委屈和痛苦会在那场手术后找上门来。无论怎么做决定他都会后悔。

既然横竖都是死，那就没什么可怕了。

克罗斯围着浴巾发呆了半天，然后才想起来自己该穿衣服——但马上就睡觉了，还是大夏天的，于是他只找了条短裤穿上。他知道不用瞎操心，克洛泽看不上他，对他没兴趣，那天上了他不过是因为喝多了，自己尽管放心大胆地睡觉好了，就算他脱光了、克洛泽也不会多看他一眼。

克罗斯非常放松地摊开四肢睡着了。他什么也不担心，最坏的已经发生，人不会死两次。

克罗斯以为他会忐忑不已，直到凌晨也闭不上眼。克洛泽的到来应该让他慌乱，但出乎意料的是，他的出现反而让克罗斯有种莫名的安心，他刚爬上床就困了，又懒又倦，床榻也比平日更舒服。他蜷缩着躺在床侧，给克洛泽留了一大片地方。

半醒半睡时，克罗斯听见克洛泽从浴室出来，听见他在房内走动和关灯的声响。那些平平常常的声音在他心上轻轻敲着，即将入睡的克罗斯感到一种遥远的幸福，像是从远处望着获得快乐的自己。他翻了个身，深沉的睡眠紧紧攥住他，将他拖进梦中。

 

克罗斯在栩栩如生的春梦中醒来。梦中他回到离开南非的前一晚，被克洛泽拉进黑漆漆的房间、丢到床上，克洛泽的手钳制着他的肩膀、把他压在身下，猛烈的撞击让克罗斯叫都叫不出声，他双腿间湿透了，身下被克洛泽撑得发疼，他伸手要去推开他，却忽然一个激灵醒了，腿间又湿又黏，克罗斯慌张地跳下床，唯恐克洛泽注意到。

好在克洛泽还熟睡着，好在自己没弄湿床单。克罗斯匆匆去浴室清理自己，换好衣服走出来时，克洛泽也醒了。

“睡得还不错？”克罗斯问。

克洛泽点点头：“幸好有止痛片。”

他慢条斯理地穿着衣服，克罗斯有意不去看他，正要移开目光，克罗斯忽然留意到自己那几张检查结果扣着放在床头柜上，克洛泽只要一伸手就能拿到。

克罗斯心惊胆战地、装作随便收拾房间的样子，哼着歌走到克洛泽那边的床头柜把几张纸抓起来，又装作要从旅行箱里找东西，把几张纸折了好几下藏进夹层里。

“托尼——”

克罗斯吓了一跳，把纸向更深的地方塞去。

“怎么了？”他应道，低垂着头不敢和克洛泽对视。

“你收拾好了吗？吃饭去吧。”

“好了，马上走。”克罗斯盖上箱子，手机也不带，拿了张房卡就和克洛泽出去了。

依旧没胃口的克罗斯在早餐时只吃了很少的东西。克洛泽自然注意到了。

“身体还不舒服？”

“前两天中暑了。”克罗斯靠在椅背上看窗外，过一会儿才注意到自己右手正搭在肚子上，他赶快把手放下了。

克洛泽问他有没有去医院，有没有吃药，克罗斯不想再提自己的事，岔开话题问他去什么地方玩，心中烦躁地想着自己和克洛泽还有拉姆的关系——现在的他和第三者有什么区别？怀着克洛泽的孩子、而且克洛泽还不知情……等到明天，明天去了医院，什么也不想地躺到操作台上，用不了多久自己就轻松了……拿掉一个累赘，生活如旧，多好。

克洛泽打算在早饭后离开，克罗斯眼看着马上就能摆脱他，却在他们一起回房间拿手机钱包时忽然发作，一进门克罗斯就觉得反胃，跑到洗手间里吐了好半天，出来时脸色发白，整个人像虚脱了似的。

“你生病了？”克洛泽问。

“中暑了，不是和你说了么。”克罗斯说。他大大咧咧躺到床上、摆摆手：“你走吧，米洛，我睡一觉。不送你了。”

克洛泽要是看到队友这么难受还转身离开，他就不是克洛泽了。

“我没事，不着急走，”他走到克罗斯身边，在床沿上坐下，“你该去医院好好检查一下，世界杯之前你总喝酒，现在身体还这么虚弱，肯定是病了。去医院看看，别把身体拖垮了。”

“你就不能说几句好听的？”克罗斯问，“我才二十，身体怎么就垮了？我这是中暑，你没见过人中暑吗？白长一把年纪，这都不知道……”

克罗斯嘟囔着，克洛泽没理会他的玩笑话。

“你的药呢？不是中暑好几天了吗？”

“药没用，有用的话我早好了，”克罗斯答道，“你别呆在这儿了，我的身体我自己知道，睡一觉就好了，你赶快去忙你的，别耽误我睡觉。”

“等你好了我再走。”克洛泽说。他的声音恢复了不容置疑的权威。

有趣，等我好了你再走、难道你还要陪我去做流产吗？

克罗斯忽然间烦透了克洛泽，他翻过身去蒙头大睡，也不管克洛泽了。

他指望着醒来时克洛泽早已离开的念头泡了汤，中午睁开眼时，克罗斯看见床头放了一小碟水灵灵的葡萄。

没食欲的克罗斯发现自己倒还真想吃葡萄。

“好点儿了？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯点点头，坐起来开始揪葡萄吃。

“不知道你想吃什么，记着你喜欢葡萄就买了。”

克罗斯点点头，没吭声。葡萄快吃光时，他说了句克洛泽听不懂的话。

“没用的事你全记得。”

 

下午克洛泽仍旧没走。他选了清淡的菜让人送到房间里，克罗斯努力吃东西填胃、想让自己舒服一些。

睡醒时的葡萄至少让他有胃口了，向嘴里努力塞食物时，克罗斯忽然希望自己有个男朋友。他不是指克洛泽，他希望出现一个和克洛泽完全不同、毫无相似之处的人，没有十二岁的年龄差、没有尴尬的告白、拒绝和醉酒性爱带来的孩子。他们彼此喜欢，互相照顾。他想要那样的一个人，而且最重要的是他们彼此之间不需要隐瞒和欺骗。

“你吃饱了？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯放下刀叉，点了下头。

“你家菲利普呢？怎么没和你一起度假？”克罗斯忽然想起拉姆。

“他说想趁着假期……‘冷静一下’。”克洛泽重复拉姆的原话。

“你们吵架了？”克罗斯问。

“没吵架，菲利普就是说想再考虑一下我们的关系。”

“在什么也没发生的时候？”克罗斯问。

“什么也没发生。”克洛泽回答。

“不得了。”克罗斯嘟囔一句，心想着拉姆可真会玩儿，“你们俩是认真的？”

“当然是，”克洛泽说，“等假期结束就好了。”

“不得了，”克罗斯重复，对他们的相处模式心悦诚服，“如果一切顺利，你们以后当然是要结婚喽？”

克洛泽点点头。当然啦，克罗斯想，还用问，这就是他的作风，一定是脚踏实地恋爱成家结婚生子……

“想要几个孩子？”克罗斯笑嘻嘻地问。

“看情况。”克洛泽也笑了下。

模范家庭的样板，克罗斯想象着克洛泽和拉姆一起领着一个孩子的模样，肯定不一般，他们就是德国家庭的榜样，运动员家庭的典范。

“干一杯，”克罗斯举起果汁，“提前祝你们恋爱顺利、早生贵子。”

 

克罗斯早就决定好了拿掉孩子，克洛泽的忽然出现、忽然谈及的拉姆都让克罗斯坚定了堕胎的想法。他又不是个想挺着大肚子干掉原配的第三者，何苦给不知情的人生孩子、顺带毁掉自己的生活呢。

克洛泽在酒店里呆到晚上，克罗斯坚称他身体早就好了，想一个人好好休息，克洛泽只得走了。他离开后克罗斯站在门后发了会儿呆，然后忽然就哭起来。他甚至不知道自己在哭什么，但眼泪就是止不住。米洛走了，他连自己怀了孩子也不知道……克罗斯捂着腹部，肚子里这个小东西明天就消失了，哭什么，到了明天、等到手术之后他就再也不用烦恼了，不就是个手术嘛，不就是孩子被人从肚子里拿出去变成碎片吗，不就是伤了身体要养上一段日子吗，有什么可哭的，你又不想要这孩子，哭哭啼啼的干什么，给谁看啊，还不是自己乱喝酒惹出事，想怪谁啊，自己做错事就要自己承担，这点道理你都不懂……

克罗斯更难受了。哭得停不下来时，他听见敲门声。如果他还有点理智，这时候就不该去开门，至少要先把眼泪擦干净，但克罗斯脑子里一片空白，他正站在门口，想也不想就拉开门。

这一开门他更止不住眼泪了，弟弟菲利克斯站在门口，穿着运动衫，背着个小学生似的旧书包，一头金发乱糟糟的。打开门后看到哭红眼睛的哥哥立刻呆住了。

克罗斯抱住弟弟哭得更厉害了。

 

菲利克斯也在度假，地点距离克罗斯暂住的小岛不远。他正和狐朋狗友们鬼混着，母亲忽然打过来电话，说让他“去看看你哥”，母亲的声音很焦虑，菲利克斯拿上几件衣服就出发了。他感叹幸好自己来得即时，光是想象一下亲哥独自在屋里哭个不停的场景他就难受。

菲利克斯在下了出租车后看见有人在卖三明治，看起来卖相不错，他就买了两个，现在正好自己和克罗斯一人一个。

刚进门时克罗斯哭了半天，过一会儿终于止住了，菲利克斯拿出三明治，也不问他饿不饿，打开包装就塞给克罗斯吃。两人坐在床上啃三明治，不知道哥哥为什么哭，菲利克斯胡乱安慰起来，说“反正不管什么事都会过去”。

哭过了也吃饱了，克罗斯的情绪逐渐稳定。菲利克斯询问他哭什么，克罗斯对他简单说了发生的事，但仍旧隐去了克洛泽的那部分，并告诉他自己明天要去医院做手术。

“不行吧？”菲利克斯刚听完就说，“这对身体不好，这种决定你竟然不和俱乐部商量就擅自行动，等体检的时候被发现、你说不定会被扫地出门。”

“我也不想这样，但就是没勇气和俱乐部说。”

菲利克斯皱着眉头想了半天。

“就算要做手术，你也不能在外面的医院随便做啊……你好像糊涂了，”他打量着克罗斯，“你现在属于拜仁，是他们的球员，哪能不经过球队同意就擅自进行手术——哪怕是普通手术也不行。这种事肯定需要俱乐部的批准，球队连球员抽烟都要管，你还指望偷偷做个手术能相安无事？”

克罗斯一直避免想这问题，弟弟的一番话提醒了他，抱有侥幸心理、认为手术只要做完、俱乐部就不会把他怎么样这种想法实在太天真了。

“你就说是意外嘛，也不丢人，”菲利克斯劝道，“明天别去医院了，给俱乐部打电话，你要是不敢说、我来帮你说。”

克罗斯眨着干涩的眼睛，说自己想再考虑考虑。认真思考良久，克罗斯还是认同了弟弟的话，他不能这样仓促、鲁莽地私自做决定，第二天他和俱乐部联系，几通电话之后他立刻被叫回慕尼黑了，球队会对他的身体情况作出评估，作出对他、对拜仁最有利的决策。

 

菲利克斯陪哥哥一起回慕尼黑。向俱乐部坦白后克罗斯反而轻松了很多，俱乐部也并没对他大发雷霆——毕竟发火也没用，他们还是要专心于如何解决问题。教练、队医和高层为他忙前忙后，找他谈了一遍又一遍，为他做了许多检查，最后队医给出的最好解决方案是让他把孩子生下来。

“如果你不是运动员，打掉胎儿对生活不会有一丁点影响，但你是靠身体吃饭的，不能拿前途冒险。”

“拿掉孩子会影响很大吗？”克罗斯问。

“我们甚至不能保证你能不能恢复到现在的水平，”医生说，“这可不像肌肉受伤那么简单，而且根据现在的普遍状况来看，生育后的Omega球员没有几个身体素质变差的，但却有记录显示流产会影响他们的状态，无论是人工还是意外流产。而且对于你的身体状况来说，生下来对你更好。”医生强调了“你的”这个词。

克罗斯难以置信地看着医生。“可我挺着个大肚子也不见得状态会好到哪去吧？”

“生下来耽误几个月，拿下去耽误一辈子，”医生笑眯眯地精准总结，“当然啦，如果你以后不想踢球、更希望涉足影视传媒或者做金融大亨，我拍着胸脯对你保证拿掉孩子不会有任何影响。”

克罗斯在心里翻着白眼。

“可如果生下来——之后我该怎么办？我的生活不就全乱套了？”

医生和俱乐部的一个负责人以及教练三个人都在场，听了他的话，三人都不以为然。

“国家有良好的福利制度，如果你不想养孩子，我们确定会有相关机构主动帮忙，让它被某个富有的家庭领养——知道孩子的母亲是运动员的话，会有很多人家抢着领养他的。如果你想自己养也容易，雇两个保姆轮流帮你带孩子不就成了？这年头还有解决不了的事？”

他们对孩子的未来半分担忧也没有，说得好像养孩子比什么都容易。

弟弟也是同样的态度。回到家后克罗斯对弟弟说起俱乐部的建议，菲利克斯耸耸肩膀：“能有什么影响？”他躺在沙发上打着游戏，“虽说拜仁给你的工资低，但也不至于养了孩子就喝西北风嘛。”

 

 

第五章

 

克罗斯低头系鞋带，刚直起身的瞬间毫无防备地被穆勒在肚子上拍了一下，他吓了一跳，打着激灵躲开了，穆勒笑得更开心了。

“你可不能再吃啦，”他掐着克罗斯脸上的肉，手还一晃一晃的，“小胖脸再胖下去，教练就要找你谈话啦。”

克罗斯没理他，队友们看着他们俩偷笑。克洛泽进来换衣服时听见穆勒还在逗克罗斯，叫他“小胖子”、“小胖脸”，问他是吃什么把自己吃的这么圆的。

自己带了一年多的小学弟回到拜仁、还成了主力，克洛泽还是挺骄傲的。赛季开始以来克罗斯表现得很好，克洛泽也对他刮目相看，但与此同时他和大家一样，都注意到克罗斯慢慢胖起来了，脸越来越圆，身上的肉也多了。教练的眼睛当然比谁都尖，但他竟然从没找克罗斯谈过话，有一天还让助理教练来更衣室送了套护具给克罗斯，让他在训练的时候穿上。护具有保护球员的功效，但穿戴在身上并不舒服，对球员的灵活性有很高的要求。

既然是教练拿来护具让克罗斯穿上的，大家都以为这是教练对克罗斯高要求和希望他不受伤的表示。

“小胖脸厉害了，刚一回来就被宠上天，”穆勒拿起克罗斯的护具看了看，“教练怎么不担心我受伤？我也是需要保护的嘛！”

“护具有的是，想穿自己拿去，”拉姆对他说完，自己低声咕哝着，“戴那玩意儿跑起来都费劲，还有人主动想找麻烦……”

“但是小胖脸都这么胖了，再戴上护具就跑不动了……”穆勒还在说。

“天天叫人家胖脸，叫没叫够？”拉姆鞋带也不系了，抬起头吼他，“托尼胖是胖，但托尼长得好看，你有人家好看吗？长得难看还整天碎嘴，没完没了。”

穆勒大声抗议，缠着拉姆理论起来，说自己明明很英俊哪里就难看了。在他们吵闹时，克罗斯换好衣服、一声不响地走了。

赛季开始有两个月了，大家都只看到克罗斯比原来胖了些，但还没人知道他怀孕的消息。决定留下孩子后，俱乐部在商讨后同意先不告诉队员们这个消息，以免大家的反应和“另眼相待”影响克罗斯的心情和整支球队的状态。孕期Omega多数都能在场上踢到六个月，克罗斯也希望自己在孩子六个月之前能正常训练、踢比赛。他怀孕了不假，但他选择生下孩子完全是为了自己的身体和职业生涯着想，在他心中身体和比赛排在第一位，然后才是胎儿。

得知他决定生下孩子后，家里人都很高兴，要添一口人总比让孩子去流产要好，反正克罗斯看到他们的反应是这样的，至于爸妈在家里是否唉声叹气、或努力找理由自我安慰，克罗斯就不知道了。弟弟对于自己马上要添个侄子或侄女一事尤其开心，还提前买了很多婴儿用品给克罗斯。

“你希望是男孩还是女孩？取什么名字好？孩子会长得更像你还是那个谁？要是综合一下你们俩的优点一定好看……”菲利克斯又说了一大串。他和克罗斯的父母一样，以为克罗斯和克洛泽是醉酒后双方自愿发生关系的，克罗斯说这不是克洛泽的责任，家里人对他也没有怨怼情绪。

菲利克斯还暗自觉得孩子的生父是克洛泽的话，这可是个加分项。

“无所谓，不知道，随便吧。”

对于弟弟刚刚的三个问题，克罗斯没有感情地回应。

“你会把他留下吧？”菲利克斯问，“那可是我侄子或者侄女，你可别送去让人领养，你要是不想养就给我……”

“你自己就是个毛孩子、养什么养，”克罗斯嘟囔，“没决定呢，等生了再说吧，现在提前操心有什么用。”

菲利克斯哼哼着答应一声，心想他哥和自己也没少区别，也是毛孩子。

父母原本不想打扰克罗斯的生活，只想来看看他，但这一看才发现克罗斯根本不知道怎么照顾自己，他怀着孩子还随心所欲地乱吃东西，还以为怀了孕就应该这样，爸妈花了好几天的时间才让他放弃高热量的食物。队医嘱咐过克罗斯，告诉他什么能吃什么不能吃，但克罗斯不想一一遵守，如果是以前他一定按照队医说的做，因为那是为了自己的健康和身体，可现在这样忌口和清淡饮食却是为了孩子，克罗斯感觉很不平衡，甚至有些赌气——又不是他主动想要怀上孩子的，干嘛就要为它不吃这个、不吃那个的？

怀了孕，克罗斯自己反而孩子气起来。他什么道理都懂，但就是要闹脾气，爸妈在他家里住了半个月，直到他的坏毛病都改过来之后才离开。克罗斯请了保姆来做家事，尽量让生活和从前一样，不让自己被怀孕影响。

租借一年半后，克罗斯回到慕尼黑继续为拜仁踢球，但生活与他离开之前已经完全不同了。他成为球队的主力，不再是替补，他的能力比从前提高了很多，众人对他的期待也越来越多。

虽说肚子里多了个孩子，但克罗斯的人际关系反而比从前简单了。他不再搭克洛泽的车，自己开车去训练、比赛，在训练场和球场之外与克洛泽拉远距离。

假期结束后，显然克洛泽和拉姆的“冷静期”也结束了。他们继续出双入对，保持着大家心中模范情侣的样子。克罗斯很难对他们有愧疚感，留下孩子是不得已为之，又不是他故意要破坏什么——若认真说起来，是孩子破坏他的生活才对，他要有五六个月远离赛场，这对渴望和野心越来越远大的克罗斯来说十分痛苦。

克罗斯开车从训练基地离开，转弯时他看见后视镜中克洛泽的车，副驾驶上有个人影，不用看也知道是拉姆。

有个恋人倒真不错。克罗斯想。等生了孩子、搞定这小麻烦之后，他也该恋爱了。找个稳定的男友，开始一段认真、稳定、长久的关系……他还年轻，生活才刚刚走入正轨呢。

等红灯时克洛泽的车就在克罗斯身后。克罗斯从倒视镜里瞟了一眼，拉姆正在和克洛泽说什么，克洛泽笑了。绿灯亮了，克罗斯踩下油门向前开去。偶像恋爱喽，偶像要结婚喽……哎，到时候还要给份子钱呢。克罗斯把车开到甜品店门口停下，走进去笑眯眯地和店员打招呼，拿走了他们特意留给自己的最后一块李子蛋糕。

 

冬歇期开始时拜仁的球员们有过几次聚会，哪一次克洛泽都没看见托尼，他和队里的人联系得不勤快，谁也不知道他在干什么。训练开始后克洛泽仍旧没见到他，教练也不说他到底干什么去了，只是让其他人补上他的位置，好像克罗斯凭空消失了似的。

“托尼怎么了？”

趁着没人时克洛泽对教练问出这句话，教练耸耸肩。

“他最近不能和我们一起训练比赛了。”

连个原因都没有，教练只这样说了句，就好像对于球员来说这种情况再正常不过。

鉴于自己和克罗斯以前走得近，现在和拉姆又在约会，克洛泽有意和克罗斯保持距离，但一连好久见不到他，克洛泽越发感觉奇怪了。

“你说托尼到底干什么去了？”

一天训练结束后，克洛泽对拉姆问道。

“我怎么知道？他又不是我儿子。”拉姆说。

最近他和穆勒斗嘴斗得勤，一开口经常把人吓一跳。

“我问教练了，他什么也不说。”克洛泽说。

“你自己问托尼不就得了，以前你们不是关系挺好么，”拉姆系上外衣的扣子，把围巾丢到克洛泽脑袋上，“正常关心一下队友我又不会吃醋。”

克洛泽拉下挡眼睛的围巾，系到脖子上。拉姆这样说让他放心不少，他打定主意今天就去看看托尼。之前克洛泽给他打过电话，但克罗斯根本不回答问题，不肯直说自己到底在干嘛，含糊着对付几句就把电话挂断了。

拉姆穿好衣服，双手插在口袋里，嘴和下巴藏在高高的大衣领子后面，抬眼看着正在出神的克洛泽。

“送我回家。”

克洛泽回过神来。他不能马上去看托尼，要先把菲利普送回去。

送拉姆回家后，拉姆让他留下来吃饭。做饭、吃饭、又要收拾，克洛泽离开拉姆家时已经九点多了。他原想第二天再去看托尼，但心里记挂着放不下，还是开着车向克罗斯家去了。

把车停在克罗斯家门口时，克洛泽最开始还以为他家里没人。现在还不到十点，房子里却黑黢黢的。正以为他不在家、想要离开时，克洛泽发现卧室的窗中透过来微弱的光芒，像是床头开了个夜灯。

克洛泽下车去敲门，但他只是轻轻一碰，门竟然开了。要不是克罗斯住在安保措施严密的住宅区里，克洛泽就要认定他家招贼了。

房子里十分安静。克洛泽向卧室走去，独住的克罗斯连卧室门都懒得关，就那样大敞四开着。

克洛泽进走进房间，在夜灯微弱的光芒中看见克罗斯正睡着。房中温度很高，克洛泽刚进来就觉得热了。克罗斯躺在床上睡得正熟，他微微蜷缩着，头枕在胳膊上，看起来像只没防备的兔子。

克洛泽一直知道托尼长得挺好看，但今天的托尼不知道为什么看起来更好看了，甚至有种诱人的感觉。

他已经睡了，克洛泽不想叫醒他，打算今天先回去，给托尼锁好门后离开，第二天再来，但在微弱的橘色光线中克洛泽迟缓地发现了刚刚一直没注意到的事：托尼竟然又变胖了。

克罗斯的腰上盖着毯子，上半身包括肚子还有腿都露在外面。

克洛泽险些立刻开口叫醒他。他见到托尼露在毯子外的肚子时，一个想法是他怎么能把自己吃得这么胖，但转瞬间克洛泽反应过来，刚刚的自己一定是脑子坏了，这怎么可能是吃胖的，托尼的肚子鼓得像个球一样……他怀孕了。

“托尼？”他轻声唤道。

“……嗯？”床上的人含糊答了一句，过了两秒觉得不对，“忽”地睁开眼。

克罗斯还保持着侧躺的动作，皱着眉头看克洛泽。

“你来这儿干嘛？”克罗斯问，语气再明显不过地表明克洛泽是他并不欢迎的客人，起码现在——在好不容易睡着却被吵醒后极其不欢迎的人。

“你怎么了？”克洛泽问，声音仍旧很轻，仿佛怕吓到克罗斯。他脱下手套，在床上坐下，手向克罗斯的肚子伸过去，“你怀孕了吗？”

听到“怀孕”这个词，原本因被人扰了睡眠而不满的克罗斯忽然回过神来，他没让克洛泽碰到自己鼓起的肚子，抓着毯子把身体遮住了。

“你回去吧，我要睡觉了。”克罗斯说，他不看克洛泽了，低头紧攥着毯子，还向床里侧躲了一下。

“托尼，”克洛泽阻止他再躲向后面，按住克罗斯的手，“你真怀孕了吗？”

“大半夜管别人的事干什么，别吵我睡觉，赶紧回家吧。”克罗斯把手抽回来，裹在毯子里不看他。

“你是怀孕了还是生病了？”克洛泽不理会他的话继续问，不问清楚怎么回事，他不可能从克罗斯家放心离开。

“说了让你别管，这么晚还赖在别人家里算怎么回事？”克罗斯问，“快回去。”

克洛泽习惯克罗斯两年前对自己乖顺、崇拜的样子，尽管后来他对自己态度疏远、也从没有过这样反复下逐客令的时候，这太反常了。

“你遇到麻烦了吗？”克洛泽问，“出事了就告诉我，我会帮你，托尼，别躲着我。先告诉我，是生病了还是怀孕了？”

他的声音温柔如往昔，反复问自己是否怀孕了，克罗斯又烦躁又难受，如果他不说清楚，克洛泽是不会走的。

“怀孕了，有孩子了，”克罗斯生硬地回答，仿佛在说一件难以启齿的事，“所以我在养胎，生完孩子就回去踢球了。我都告诉你了，现在能让我睡觉了吧？”

他的肚子大成这样，克洛泽也知道他只能是怀孕了，可就算亲耳听克罗斯说出来，他还是感觉难以置信。

“可你怎么会怀孕？”

克罗斯烦躁地把毯子从头上拉下来。

“避孕药失效了很稀奇吗？你这辈子就没见过别人怀孕生孩子吗？问的什么话……”

“我是说你怎么会让自己怀孕，刚回拜仁来、刚打上主力，现在正是应该专心踢球的时候……”

“你以为我想？”克罗斯气冲冲地说，“你没听到我刚才说避孕药失效了吗？我又不是有意要怀孕的，你以为我想把它生下来？你以为我想让它耽误我？”

克罗斯态度糟糕，说出的话也难听，如果是其他人早就转身走了，但克洛泽只觉得眼前的年轻人遇上麻烦了，他刚刚二十一岁，自己还是个孩子，意外怀孕，独自在家养胎，无人照料，连门都没锁好，而且还耽误了他刚刚有起色的俱乐部职业生涯，谁站在他的位置上都会无助、恼火。

“别生气，”克洛泽静静说道，仿佛没听到克罗斯刚刚对他吼出的话，像长辈一样用手指梳过克罗斯的头发，以此让他冷静，“我不是在怪你。”

他没再继续说下去，理着克罗斯的头发等着他平静下来。克罗斯恼火地喘着粗气，过了半分钟才开口。

“我没事，你不用担心，”他坐起来，仍是垂着头，拉起毯子盖住滚圆的肚子，“这半个赛季要耽误了，等假期结束，秋天我就归队踢球了。”

“你自己住在这儿？我刚才进来，门都没锁。”

“过两个月我爸妈会过来，”克罗斯答道，“有个阿姨在帮我打扫卫生、做饭，她走之后我出去扔了趟垃圾，忘锁门了。”

克洛泽仍旧对这一切迷惑不解。他伸出手去，克罗斯没处可躲，只好由着他的手落在肚子上。

“几个月了？”

“六个月。”

“六个月肚子就这么大了？”克洛泽很惊讶。

“双胞胎。”克罗斯说，仿佛在强迫自己承认更另他蒙羞的事。

“真的？”克洛泽更惊讶了，“双胞胎……”他低声重复，厚实的手隔着毯子在克罗斯肚子上抚摸。

“你们怎么打算的？生下来之后是放在你这儿、还是给他们的父亲养——孩子是谁的啊？”说到这儿，克洛泽刚想起来这问题。

“我还没想生产以后的事，”克罗斯叹气似的说，“别问了。”

发现克罗斯怀孕后，克洛泽最初是惊讶，然后是担心，想知道克罗斯如何打算、自己是否能帮上忙。等到他迟缓地反应过来怀孕这件事必然还有另一个人参与时，克洛泽忽然恼怒起来：无论孩子的父亲是谁、他现在都不在克罗斯身边，让别人怀了他的孩子却不负责任、甚至都不来照料；而克罗斯本人也并不无辜，他若不和人上床自然就不用担心避孕失败和怀上孩子，现在是他足球生涯的重要阶段，他本应更谨慎的。

“他没来看看你吗？”克洛泽问。

“我自己一个人就够心烦了，不用别人来凑热闹，”克罗斯说，“你还不回家？明天不用训练？”

“别赶我走，”克洛泽说，“好久没见你了，来看看你还发现你有孩子了，我怎么可能转身就走？”

看这情形克洛泽一时半会儿是不会走了。克罗斯从床头拿过来一件长长的睡袍套上，让自己不必再裸着身子、藏在毯子里和克洛泽说话。

“我就不陪你到客厅去了，要说话就在这儿说吧，”穿上睡衣，克罗斯靠在床头枕头铺成的小山上说，“你怎么大晚上十点多跑我家来？干什么去了？”

“在菲利普那儿吃完饭过来的。”

“怎么没留在他家过夜啊？”克罗斯直接问。

“马上是比赛日了。”克洛泽说。

啧啧啧，克罗斯点头，自己管他们的事干什么呢。

“拉姆最近挺好的？”

克洛泽回复说一切都好。他知道克罗斯只是说客套话才问了句拉姆，他和队里的人都不亲近。只有自己是个例外。

“俱乐部怎么说的？”克洛泽问，“我们都不知道你有孩子了，教练什么也不说，这件事就打算这样瞒下来？”

“瞒着外人罢了，”克罗斯说，“教练到合适的时候会告诉你们的，至少要避免别人对我飞铲作为归队欢迎。俱乐部没说什么，告诉我好好养、继续好好踢球，施加点儿压力，软硬兼施……就这样。”

克洛泽环顾卧室，看到角落里有几个没拆包装的婴儿用品，看起来像是衣服和玩具。

“你每天怎么过来的？自己呆着不无聊吗？”

“队医让我锻炼了，上午下午都不闲着，挺着肚子运动更累，现在在家休息还不如以前训练轻松。没什么意思。”

“身体怎么样？反应厉害吗？”说完这句，克洛泽忽然想起自己曾在假期时遇见过克罗斯，那时他也是身体不适的样子。

“你刚才说你怀孕六个月了，”没等克罗斯回答，克洛泽说道，“那就是七月份有的孩子……我在度假见到你的时候你已经怀孕了？”

克罗斯没想到自己答了一句孩子的月份会让克洛泽猜到这么多。他犹豫着该怎么回答时，克洛泽又问：“是在世界杯时候怀上的？”

“别说了。”克罗斯试图结束话题。

“是球员？是我们队里的？”

没说出名字，但克洛泽已经心里有数了。他还记得那晚去找克罗斯时，听见他和默特萨克房间中传来的呻吟声。

“我要睡觉了。”克罗斯说。这次他不管克洛泽说什么、是不是还要呆在他床边惹人烦，他顾自钻进毯子里躺下，转过身去背对着克洛泽。

克洛泽有一会儿没说话。他站起来，看着蜷缩在毯子下的克罗斯，既同情他现在的处境，也为他任由自己落入如此境地恼怒。他应该在这个赛季坐稳主力位置、为成为拜仁的核心努力，可只为一时之快，只因集训时的几次不自律，他怀上孩子、甚至打乱了人生轨迹，这不仅对他自己不负责，也有愧俱乐部和国家队的培养和期望。

他本应做得更好的，他本应洁身自好、远离是非。

虽然恼火，怒其不争，但克洛泽还是不可能在这时对克罗斯开口说教。他年纪轻轻又孤身一人，顶着压力、带着孩子，这些已经让他够煎熬了。

“明天我再过来看你，”克洛泽说，“我会锁好门，你放心睡吧。”

他转身走了，关上卧室门，走出房子后把外面的门也锁好。

克罗斯听着他离开，感觉肚子中的小东西轻轻蠕动着。和克洛泽说了几分钟，他疲惫极了。

你们的爸爸来了，他躺在床上、手盖在肚子上想，又见到他了，你们高兴吗？以后……以后你们还是像他更好，别像我这样冒冒失失，尽给自己找麻烦……

克罗斯疲倦地睡着了。

 

回去的路上克洛泽开车很慢，反复想着克罗斯怀孕的事。他的未来会变成什么样？他现在到底过着什么样的日子？他和默特萨克说了吗？孩子出生后该是谁照顾呢？克罗斯自己都还没长大，怎么养育孩子？

深夜的慕尼黑天寒地冻，路上结了冰，克洛泽开得很慢。这是他从前送克罗斯回家时的路线，他走过许多次。同样的路线和街道，两年前克罗斯在下车时对自己欢欢喜喜地道别，两年后他怀着不知道是否会有父亲负责的孩子，疲倦地独自躺在黑漆漆的房子里沉睡。

如果没有人照顾他、引导他，克罗斯的未来可能会被毁掉。想起国家队集训前克罗斯没有节制地喝酒、和默特萨克不清不楚的样子，克洛泽在为他可惜的同时更觉得生气。

一路上克洛泽都皱着眉，到家后他给自己倒了杯水，然后就这样在厨房里坐到深夜，对着半杯水思考克罗斯的生活和未来。

 

克洛泽的到来没让克罗斯的生活产生任何变化，第二天他还是该做什么做什么。这天保姆放假休息，克罗斯自己糊弄了早餐。中午时天气很好，他想去外面转转，于是穿得像个棉花包一样出去了。走了没多久开始下雪，克罗斯在公园里走了一圈就回来了。

雪越下越大，克罗斯觉得冷了。眼看着马上就到家时，他忽然看见一辆熟悉的车开到门口。

车停下，克罗斯也停了脚步。那是克洛泽的车。他拎着两大包东西走到门口，站在那里敲门、等待。

克罗斯停住脚步，站在原地望着。

他其实已经预料到克洛泽会再来看他，他不是发现队友和朋友怀孕还把他丢在一旁不管的人，克罗斯也知道如果他来、自己用平常的态度应对就好。但事实总是和想象有差距。

耳机中的音乐声越来越大。克罗斯看着站在自家门口的克洛泽，感觉像在看电影，或在看着某种虚假的、不可能的存在。

看啊，你想要的东西，曾经你渴望的一切。

喜欢的人站在门口，带着大包小包的食物和生活用品，自己就在不远处看他，肚子里怀着他的孩子。这曾是他求之不得的生活。

通过这样的方式，克罗斯“得到了”他想要的一切。

雪下得大，飘洒的雪花了阻隔了视线，世界变得苍白，然后模糊。

克罗斯转身走了。他需要找个地方冷静一会儿，不然他不稳定的情绪会给他带来麻烦，会让他不知所措、胡言乱语，会让他哭着对克洛泽坦白他仍爱着他。

克罗斯越走越远，他脑海中的另一个自己早已飞奔向克洛泽，扑进他怀里。

 

克罗斯走进他路过的第一家店。进去之后发现这是家小餐馆。他要了菜单，一连点了好多东西。店员看他的眼神有些奇怪，可能认为他自己吃不了这么多。

别担心，我可不是自己来的，我们有三个人呢，放心大胆地上菜吧。

下单后克罗斯看着开裂的桌面发呆。但很快，肚子里的小东西闹腾起来了。一个上一个下，这个闹一会儿，那个闹一会儿，克罗斯不胜其烦，他们一动起来他就紧张，如果是在家还好，偏偏趁自己在外面吃饭时这么不老实。

动什么动，看见你们的爸就这么高兴？能不能等回家再折腾我？

小家伙们并不理会。消停片刻，又偷偷动一下。

克罗斯只盼着立刻上菜，那是他现在唯一想要的东西，怀孕和心中憋闷都让他想大吃特吃。等到食物端上来后他还真这么干了，走来走去的店员担忧且怀疑地看着他，克罗斯知道自己正被别人注视着，但他必须这么做。

吃饱了就有底气了，吃饱了就不用害怕和克洛泽见面了。多容易啊，只要吃得高兴就什么都不害怕。

他大口喝着滚热的丸子汤，动作迅速地切着炸猪排向嘴里送，消灭仇敌一般机械地吞着馅饼，他没那么饿，也没那么渴望食物，但吃东西是他必须完成的任务。

以打仗的方式吃完这顿饭后，克罗斯觉得自己撑到了。这没什么不好，起码现在他什么都不在乎了。

走吧，儿子们，去见你们的爹。这下你们高兴了？克罗斯在结账之后慢悠悠地走出餐厅。吃饱了之后两个小家伙也不闹腾了，倒真是一幅要去乖乖见爸爸的模样。

 

克洛泽买了些食物和生活用品给克罗斯，但来到克罗斯家后却发现他家中没人。他试着打电话，对方却关机了。他在车上等了好半天，终于看到棉花包一样的克罗斯走近房子。

“去哪了？”克洛泽下车、拿下来两大包东西。

“吃饭去了，”克罗斯回答，“大冷天的你怎么跑过来了？”

“来看看你。”克洛泽拎着东西走进房子。

这人真是没情调，自己怎么会看上他？说话也这么没意思，为什么他就不说点儿更好听的？

克罗斯脱掉大衣，想到克洛泽现在和拉姆在一起。那就对啦，他把好听的话都留给拉姆了，和自己有什么好说的。不对，就算是对拉姆他也说不出什么，这人就是块木头。

克罗斯决心以后的男朋友一定要找个满嘴甜言蜜语的。毕竟听着高兴。

“你说你已经吃完饭了？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯点点头，在沙发上躺下。

“我还打算给你做点儿东西呢。”

“别做了，我吃撑了，”克罗斯摸着鼓鼓的肚子，“你别总来我这儿，菲利普知道了该怎么想？家里有保姆照顾我，你来了反倒添乱。自己好好地有个男朋友，给我做什么饭……”

他说的有几分道理。但在克洛泽看来，克罗斯他自己住在慕尼黑，没家人也没朋友，和队里的人也不走动，自己要是也不理会他好像说不过去。

“怎么说我们也是朋友，不可能把你扔在一边不管。菲利普说他不介意，也说让我常来看看你。”

“我介意，你还是别来了，”克罗斯侧躺着，向肚子下塞了个抱枕，“真的，米洛，没开玩笑，我现在更想自己呆着。”

“我又不是外人。”克洛泽说。

克罗斯一口气没上来，不知道怎么反驳他。

“你——你就当做是为我考虑，我不觉得自己怀孕了多光荣……挺丢脸的一件事，原本我就不想让别人知道，现在你知情也就算了，但就别总来我家了，我们都假装没有这回事，你也给我留点儿脸面。”

克洛泽正在给刚买回来的东西分类，听完这番话，他看了克罗斯一眼，继续从袋子里向外拿草莓。

“别想没用的。”

克罗斯说了也是白说。

 

在克洛泽知道克罗斯怀孕大概一个星期后，教练向球队公布了这一消息。一来让大家知道托尼有正当理由缺席，二来等他回来时在训练场上轻点下脚。除此之外，教练的最主要目的是让大家去看看克罗斯，不要让他觉得自己被球队排除在外、成了外人。

众人都对这件事很好奇，但也不好八卦地问到底是谁让托尼怀孕的。

教练前脚刚离开，拉姆忽然想起来前几天他还和克洛泽谈过克罗斯。

“说了让你去看托尼，你去了吗？他怎么样了？”拉姆问。

“挺好的，”克洛泽说，“挺着个肚子。”

“我还真没想到是因为怀孕，我以为他受伤了呢。”拉姆说。

“如果是受伤倒好了，总好过怀孕。”克洛泽整理着换下来的衣服。

拉姆望着他，目光惊讶。“这话可不太好听。你想什么呢？”

克洛泽叹了口气：“如果不是他言行不当，现在他也不会面对这些麻烦。”

“你管人家的事干什么？”拉姆说，“他爱干什么就干什么，谁拦得住？这些话刚才说了就算了，别和其他人提。又闲操心。”

“他本应该是国家队的核心，可现在这种状态，以后能不能在队里有稳定位置都难说。万一以后他再闹出乱子，还怎么踢球？”克洛泽说，“过两天我和他谈谈。”

“你要干什么啊？”拉姆奇怪地看着他，“管别人的事管到家里去了，他一个成年人、想干什么就干什么，和你有什么关系？要谈也是教练去找他。世界杯集训的事你都忘了？当时你就要管他喝酒，得着什么好果子了？”

克洛泽正要说什么，拉姆忽然回想起他和克洛泽在世界杯时说过的话，那时两人就谈到过克罗斯。

“孩子不会是佩尔的吧？”拉姆睁大眼睛，降低声音，“他们做几天炮友就搞出孩子了？”

克洛泽的表情更犯愁了。“不然怎么说应该赶快和托尼谈谈呢。总不能看着他再犯错吧？”

拉姆考虑了一会儿，“少劝几句就行了，别把话说僵了，没必要惹一肚子气。”

两人刚说完话，穆勒过来问他们打算什么时候去看克罗斯，众人商量了一会儿。克罗斯不是爱热闹的人，说得再直白一点儿——他有时候不太合群，他绝对不会希望一群人贸然出现在他家门口，要是每隔几天让几个队友登门拜访可能更让他心烦。

“大家先把礼物买了，到时候再派几个人去看他，别乱哄哄一帮人跑到他家里去惹人烦。”讨论一会儿后，拉姆说道。

队友们都同意。队里有些人都没和克罗斯说过几句话，硬着头皮去了也是尴尬。

“你跟我多跑几趟吧，”拉姆扭头看克洛泽，“但先说好了，你可别说得过火惹人生气，我只负责关心慰问，不跟你一起教训人。”

 

在肚子大得能装下两个足球时，克罗斯仍在健身房里挥汗如雨。怀孕时他稍动一下就会出汗，练了没多久汗水就出透了。屋子里温度足够高，克罗斯脱掉上衣丢到一旁后继续，没过一会儿汗水就湿透了头发，像小河一样从头顶流下。

克罗斯拿起瓶子喝水时听见门外有脚步声。这倒是稀奇，他家里很少有客人，今天家里除了他就是阿姨，但阿姨一个人走路显然不能弄出好几个人的声响。

克罗斯盯着门口看时，敲门声响了。他应了一声，穆勒的脑袋从门缝中挤进来，看见他之后高兴地把门推开。

“托尼！可算又见到你了！”

克罗斯坐在卧推架上，看着穆勒、拉姆、克洛泽和施魏因施泰格四个人鱼贯而入。

“最近都好吗？”拉姆走过来，第一个和克罗斯打了招呼，“大家都关心你现在情况怎么样，怕来的人太多惹你烦，就我们四个过来了。”

“好着呢，”克罗斯答道，对他们道谢，“我们去客厅说话吧。”

“你家健身房不错啊，”穆勒在屋子里来回走着，“就在这儿吧，哎呦，看看你这肚子，现在我可不能说你胖了。”

他笑起来，说克罗斯“胖的有理”。

克罗斯本以为自己见了队友们会很不好意思，会努力想把肚子遮掩起来，但队友忽然到来时他正裸着上身锻炼，气球一样的肚子一眼就被人注意到了，根本没有遮挡的机会，这样一来他反而觉得无所谓了。

他从卧推架上下来，走到长条椅上坐下、靠着墙，队友们分别在椅子、地板和跑步机上坐下了。

“能摸摸吗？”坐在克罗斯旁边的穆勒问。

克罗斯大方地点点头。肚子里多了两团肉球而已，摸就摸呗。

穆勒好奇地在他肚子上摸着，“这么硬，我还以为是软的呢……”

“什么时候能回来？”拉姆问，“到夏天就生了吧？”

“用不上夏天，到那时候都生完了开始恢复了。下赛季开始就回去。我的位置还给我留着呢？”

“你是我们的主力，谁能把你挤下去？”拉姆说，“按时去医院检查了吗？一切正常吧？生完之后能马上恢复好吗？”

拉姆和克罗斯一问一答说起来了，两人聊着正事，从体能恢复、俱乐部的安排说到最近的训练和比赛。

克洛泽在一旁听着他们说话，一边看着克罗斯。他半躺着靠在椅子上、露着肚子任穆勒摸来摸去，克洛泽觉得这一幕有些奇怪。

“动了——”施魏因施泰格看着克罗斯的肚子忽然说。

“转来转去，也不知道干什么呢，”克罗斯低头看了看，“幸好没踢人。他们俩力气可大了。”

“双胞胎？”施魏因施泰格问。

“我没说吗？”克罗斯摸着肚子，“对啊，双胞胎。”

这次施魏因施泰格也摸了摸他的肚子，一脸惊奇的样子。

“你们俩能不能别摸了？”拉姆问，“虽说是队友，但也不能就这样对Omega胡乱下手吧？像什么话。”

克洛泽很高兴拉姆叫停了他们。他自己也不想看到克罗斯继续无谓地半躺着、任由两个Alpha在他肚子上随便摸来摸去。

“拍个照片吧，托尼，记录一下怀孕的美好时光。”穆勒说着拿出手机要和他自拍。

“我嫌丢人还不够，你还要自拍……”克罗斯这样说了句，但还是配合地看着镜头，并和穆勒一起做了个鬼脸。

“我也想要孩子，”穆勒收起手机感叹，“我自己要是能生就好了，等哪天不踢球了，生上三五个的，在家里天天陪他们玩。”

“你可真想得开。”克罗斯哼了一声。

“从今以后你就是大人了，托尼，”穆勒煞有介事地说，“从愣头青升级为爹妈了。”

“不见得，”克罗斯说，“我在愣头青的年纪可不想当爹妈。”

“那孩子怎么办？”拉姆问。

“暂时决定放在我爸妈那儿，我出钱请保姆，两个孩子需要四个保姆轮班带，还要买奶粉、尿布，孩子又要吃又要穿，我得多挣点儿钱。等我回去非打主力不可，要是表现不好、拜仁不和我续约，我就没钱养孩子了。”

“哪就像你说的那么严重了？”施魏因施泰格不以为然。

“现在人工费很贵，带孩子的保姆要价更高，”克罗斯说，“一看你就没了解过行情。”

“怎么不放在自己身边养？”克洛泽问。

“我不是抬杠——”克罗斯笑起来，“但我是个没责任心的年轻人，现在只关心自己的未来。我可没邀请这两个小家伙把我的生活全打乱。我更想和你们一起在场上训练，而不是挺着肚子、呆在自己家里和你们聊奶粉尿布。”

拉姆和克洛泽都及时收起了“没责任心你生什么孩子”的表情。

“卖给我算了，”穆勒说，“挺好玩的，我养。”

“你要是智商在正常人的水平上我就卖给你。”克罗斯笑道，穆勒抗议起来，两人说起了玩笑话。

“不能送到他爸那儿去吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

克洛泽、拉姆和穆勒都盯着施魏因施泰格，没想到他会忽然提到这个话题。

克罗斯的表情微妙起来。

“不能。”

拉姆看着克洛泽，仿佛想用眼神问他“佩尔是不是还不知道”，但克洛泽只看着墙上的壁纸，好像他和旁人一样不知情。

气氛消沉起来。穆勒摇摇头，叹道：“托尼，等有朝一日你告诉我们那人到底是谁，我保证替你揍他一顿。”

“你就别添乱了。”拉姆说。

“他把我们托尼肚子搞大了、还不能挨揍了？”穆勒问，“不把他打哭我就不姓穆勒。”

虽然和克罗斯算不上是什么挚友，但穆勒认为基本的义气还是要有的，为队友揍负心汉算不得什么。

“谢谢，谢谢，”克罗斯笑着拍穆勒的胳膊，“等那天到了我头一个给你打电话。”

克洛泽开始思考穆勒打不打得过人高马大的默特萨克。

 

队友们带着全队的礼物来看他，克罗斯也不能毫无表示，至少要让他们吃过饭再走。中午克罗斯在附近的餐厅叫了外卖，大家吃得心满意足，还喝了酒，饭后其他三人先走了，克洛泽留下来帮着克罗斯家的阿姨收拾一团乱的餐厅，克罗斯也顾不上客套了，家里来了一群人又聊天又吃饭，他早就累了，送走队友后他刚在沙发上躺下就睡着了。

在肚子还没沉重得让他烦躁时，克罗斯抓紧时间办了许多正事。这些事和怀孕一样，没有一件是他主动想要去做的，但却不得不负起责任来。

克罗斯在他的身体恢复上花的时间最多。他打了许多个电话，向很多人询问、请求帮忙，当然也问了队医和俱乐部的体能教练，然后列出备选名单，选出对于运动员产后恢复来说最合适的健身教练。名单上最初有十三人，克罗斯花了一个星期时间把名单缩短到只剩下两人，他和两个教练分别联系，花了一下午时间和他们面谈，最终选定其中一人。事情刚一谈妥、克罗斯就交了定金，早早地预定了他。

办好关心的事，克罗斯开始应对让他厌烦的事。已经确定会生下孩子，孩子的未来就必须要仔细考虑。他在网上找育儿机构、打了无数个电话，最终确定要为他的孩子们预定四个保姆——没办法，谁让他怀的是双胞胎。其实两个保姆轮流照顾孩子也可以，但克罗斯不想冒险，认为还是每个保姆只带一个孩子更好，何况孩子要住在爸妈家，如果没有足够的保姆帮忙，爸妈就要挨累了。克罗斯支付定金时挑了下眉毛，他不知道现在的人工费已经昂贵到了如此地步，保姆的收费本来就很高，而育儿保姆的费用则会加倍。

怪不得人家收费高，克罗斯打钱时想，要是让我做那磨人的破差事，我也会要个天假。

和保姆们面谈时，克罗斯暗自高兴：幸好自己的薪水还够花，不然他就要自己带两个孩子了——那和被人拿带钉球鞋的鞋底二十四小时不间断抽脸有什么区别。

虽说爸妈已经同意让他把孩子放在他们家中、然后由保姆照料，但克罗斯还是决定刚生下来的第一个月让孩子跟在自己身边。倒不是他舍不得，而是他觉得自己已经做错事、给爸妈添了麻烦，不好在孩子刚一出生后就甩麻烦似的丢给父母。而且他也咨询过一些医生，刚出生时孩子的身体状态可能不稳定，跟母亲呆一段时间比较好。

但别指望他给孩子喂奶。克罗斯早早为孩子挑选了奶粉。他听说喂奶疼得要命，而且孩子会半夜哭起来要喝奶，如果到时候非要喝母乳可就难办了。还是让他们尽早习惯奶粉更好——克罗斯知道自己要生孩子了，但他从不认为自己是母亲。他是个运动员，需要充足的睡眠和休息，不能每天围着孩子转。

就把这当做是好事多磨吧。准备好孩子出生后的一切时，筋疲力尽的克罗斯安慰自己。你看，这件事中他不是什么也没得到，最近他变得更善于和其他人沟通了，他亲自联系、办成了好多事，他越来越会迅速、精准地分析利弊了……

这对踢球没用，但克罗斯总要安慰自己一下，让自己相信他不是白白耽误了半个赛季。

但真正的安慰还是来自血亲——谁也比不上自家人。父母来陪他住了一段时间，克罗斯可以想象他们为这件事烦躁过、焦虑过，但人们总是要找个自我安慰的法子让心情好起来，他们对自己说这又不是生病、受伤、垂死这类事，孩子好端端的，健健康康，不就是提前给他们添了孙子吗，又不是养不起，不至于整天犯愁。

菲利克斯一有空就来看克罗斯，在哥哥家里住几天。他比克罗斯小一岁，有种对什么都不在意、大大咧咧、特别乐天的性格，克罗斯觉得有他常和自己说说话，自己心情也好多了。

鉴于菲利克斯性格开朗，而克罗斯又是他的亲哥，菲利克斯说起话来口无遮拦、百无禁忌，什么都敢问。

“都什么时候了，克洛泽还不知道？”菲利克斯问，“他想干什么啊？逃避责任？”

“我巴不得谁也不知道这件事呢，大张旗鼓告诉他干什么？”克罗斯问，“他现在有男朋友，我这时候告诉他我有了他的孩子，那我成什么了？”

“你又不是故意想要孩子的，生下来也是为身体考虑，要不是怕影响状态，谁乐意给他生孩子？”菲利克斯说。

克罗斯感叹弟弟还是太年轻。据克罗斯所知国内有好多人想给克洛泽生孩子，而且都是免费的，什么回报也不要。但克罗斯不在这群人里。

“和他说了也没用。”克罗斯说。他可不想看克洛泽一脸愧疚和他说什么负责、补偿，事情还是简单些更好。

“你不是喜欢他吗？”菲利克斯问。

“没那回事。”克罗斯回答。

“我最近在跟一个姑娘见面呢，”菲利克斯忽然说，“她喜欢橄榄球……”

弟弟忽然开始说自己的新恋情，克罗斯听着听着走神了，设想着如果自己告诉克洛泽真相之后他会用多快的速度找个地洞钻进去。那样一来在俱乐部或者国家队，他们俩都会很尴尬。克罗斯虽然不是教科书式的爱国青年，但他还是觉得自己应该为国家队多拿几个奖杯，而不是让肚子里的孩子搅乱他和队友的关系。

“你想要什么样的？”说了自己女友的一大堆好处，菲利克斯向哥哥问道。

走神的克罗斯迟了两秒后回答了。

“不那么喜欢的。”

“你疯啦？以后的恋人想要个‘不那么喜欢的’？”

“我是说，”克罗斯解释，“——不要特别喜欢的，有一点喜欢就够了。”

“你是真喜欢克洛泽……是不是？”菲利克斯看着他。

“你是真长了个猪脑袋。”克罗斯撇下这句话结束了话题。

 

 

第六章

 

克罗斯知道克洛泽优点不少，做事有始有终也是其中一个，但在克洛泽三天两头出现在自己家里后，克罗斯希望他还是少了这个优点更好。

无论克罗斯怎么说别让他来，克洛泽都不当回事。一开始克洛泽和拉姆一起来，但拉姆很快犯懒了，让他自己来看克罗斯，告诉他给托尼带吃的用的，嘱咐他两句就打发他去看队友。克罗斯是队里的重要成员，总不能怀孕期间队员们都不理会他，他和别人来往不多，拉姆觉得这活交给克洛泽再合适不过。

克洛泽前几次来探望他，基本都在和克罗斯聊身体情况、以后的打算，后来他跑克罗斯家的次数多了，两人的话题范围也越来越宽。克洛泽作为前辈有提醒和引导克罗斯的义务，他旁敲侧击地告诉克罗斯以后要洁身自好，不要再给自己找这种麻烦，训练和比赛不能再缺席，要以国家队和俱乐部的利益为重……

克罗斯有一句没一句地听着，他也不介意克洛泽这么说，反正克洛泽说来说去、说的都是他自己。没有洁身自好的是他、喝多了酒又打架又上了队友的也是他，他一句句说不自律的生活方式如何不可取、会有什么样的严重后果，克罗斯越听越觉得好笑。

见到克罗斯对自己的话并不介意，克洛泽说的更多了。要是多说几句就能让克罗斯浪子回头、改邪归正，他愿意每天都对克罗斯说上一遍。

说过了克罗斯，克洛泽的目标渐渐转移到那个不能提名字的人身上。

克罗斯在沙发上靠着，听克洛泽说让他不要再“交友不慎”，要远离不负责任、缺乏自控、游戏人生、得过且过的人。这样的人只会扰乱别人的生活却不承担后果，有了孩子却装作不知道，心术不正又胆大妄为……

他说起这些话时克罗斯从不打断他，还一副心情很好的样子、听得津津有味，克洛泽又困惑又郁闷，心想克罗斯还是太年轻，还没意识到事情的严重性。

他对拉姆提起这事，并说克罗斯可能还是对默特萨克有好感。

“或者因为有了他的孩子就放不下他了，”克洛泽说，“每次提到默特萨克，托尼都没有反感的表示，明明因为他耽误了半个赛季，托尼竟然不生气……”

每次去过克罗斯家里，克洛泽都会对拉姆汇报情况。最初时一切正常，但随着时间越来越久，克洛泽对于克罗斯和默特萨克的不满也越来越多。在他看来两人都有错，行为不检、后果严重，可竟然谁都没有认错的表示，毫无表示的默特萨克似乎根本不知情，克罗斯也不在乎他的态度，这让恨铁不成钢的克洛泽更生气了。

就算是像拉姆这样好脾气的人、总是听着自己男朋友提起一个怀孕的Omega也会生气。一开始拉姆还和克洛泽认真聊几句，也劝他不要掺和别人的生活，后来拉姆腻烦了，随口应几句了事，最后他彻底厌倦，甚至和克洛泽吵了几次——具体说来算不上是吵架，只是拉姆会态度很生硬地结束话题。

“他一个Omega怀孕了有什么稀奇？这你也要管？”拉姆问，“你还要管多久？管到孩子出生、长大、成家立业吗？”

克洛泽知道自己对克罗斯管东管西挺没道理。就像拉姆说的，克罗斯又不是他儿子，自己整天掺和别人的生活算怎么回事？

该做什么不该做什么克洛泽都知道，可过两天他就又忍不住了。每次去看托尼，看见他挺着越来越大的肚子、连走路和起身都不方便，克洛泽就忍不住想如果这一切没发生多好，要是克罗斯严于律己、谨慎行事，他怎么也不至于变成今天这样。克罗斯确实有错，但这件事其实应该怪默特萨克，他要是不去招惹托尼——甚至只要他做好安全措施，托尼都不至于被他害得大了肚子。

等红灯时拉姆正专心看路，克洛泽忽然没头没尾地说了句：“他怎么能这样？”

“啊？”拉姆转过头来，不知道他在说什么。

“我说默特萨克。”

“你还在想啊！”拉姆少有地提高嗓门，狠狠瞪了克洛泽一眼。

 

克洛泽向自己家里跑得勤快，久而久之克罗斯也习惯他的存在了。虽说克洛泽还不知道孩子是他的，但他这样常常来探望克罗斯、对他关怀备至，克罗斯心里多少平衡了些。

克罗斯很想做到完全无视克洛泽对他的好意，但这并不容易办到。偶尔他会想到如果是队里的其他人怀孕了、克洛泽是否也会这样在意，但答案当然是否定，克罗斯想象不出在自己之外还会有谁让克洛泽这么挂心——当然啦，拉姆除外，他们是恋人嘛。

于是克罗斯也只能对自己说，克洛泽会关心他只因为他们是朋友，而克洛泽又是个无可救药的好人。

预产期临近时，克罗斯的父母来了。三天两头见到克洛泽，父母都有些惊讶，但并没表现出来，对于克洛泽是否知道孩子是他的，他们也不确定，因为不想惹得克罗斯情绪波动，父母也没对他追问。

克罗斯的肚子越来越大，行动也一日比一日不方便。尽管如此他还是坐不住，不想终日躺着、怕现在懒习惯了对身体和恢复都不好，于是就算走路费力他也还是每天出门去散步。出门时父母或弟弟会陪他一起，以免他摔倒或发生任何意外。一天下午克洛泽到访时，正巧克罗斯的父亲要带儿子出去，克洛泽立刻把这任务接过来了，让长辈回去休息。克罗斯按照每天的固定路线到花圃和湖边走动，克洛泽在他身边寸步不离地跟着。

“虽然我说过好多遍了你都不听，但我还是好奇，你又来看我又陪我散步，像陪男朋友似的，拉姆不吃醋吗？”克罗斯问，“我爸妈都来了，你不用总来看我了。”

“还是过来看看放心。”克洛泽简短答道。在他心里克罗斯仍是个孩子，几个月下来他已经习惯来探望他了。拉姆确实有些吃醋，但主要原因不是克洛泽的频繁探望，而是有段时间克洛泽总对克罗斯怀孕一事耿耿于怀（“就好像这跟你有什么关系似的”，拉姆说），动不动就提起这事，后来拉姆发了火，克洛泽绝口不提克罗斯和默特萨克，这事也就算过去了。而最开始时是拉姆让克洛泽经常去探望克罗斯的，他自己让克洛泽这样做，当然不会为此吃醋。

克洛泽从没对人提起过，实际上他不太确定拉姆对他的感觉。他既然和拉姆约会，当然对他有好感，也很喜欢和他相处。他希望这段关系能早些“定下来”，比如订婚，或者办手续，让这段关系长长久久。但拉姆想要再等等，他不是急性子的人，在确定和某个人一辈子长相厮守之前，他需要时间好好考虑、多相处一阵时日。克洛泽不确定拉姆对自己有多少感情，他过于内敛，太少表露情绪，克洛泽又不会追问他任何事，于是两人就一直这样不温不火地相处着。

“你应该这样陪着拉姆才对。”克罗斯说。

“我和你又没什么见不得人的，你想的太多了。”克洛泽说。

克罗斯不再说了。他当然会这么想了，他做事都光明磊落，只有自己的想法见不得人、动不动就心虚。

在外面走了一会儿，克罗斯见到一小块围起来的花圃，里面种着奇怪的植物，没开花也没有果子。他随口问了句：“这什么东西？”

克洛泽看了一眼：“土豆。”

“土豆？”克罗斯很惊讶，他没见过长出土豆的植物是什么样的，他见到的土豆都在超市的货架上和餐桌的盘子里，“真的吗？你随口乱说的吧？”

“骗你干什么，”克洛泽说，“这些都太小了，还没结果呢，得等到秋天。”

“那这个是什么？”克罗斯指着另一堆植物。

“辣椒。”克洛泽看了一眼。

“你怎么什么都知道？”克罗斯问，语气里带着种嗔怪的不满。

克洛泽不知道该怎么回答。克罗斯又问：“你是怎么看出来的？通过叶子分辨吗？”他抻着脖子仔细看着那片绿色的东西。

“通过什么叶子分辨……认识就是认识。”克洛泽说。

对克洛泽来说事实就是这样，他就是认识这些农作物，没什么可奇怪的。

克罗斯想起来克洛泽和多数球员的人生轨迹都不太一样，他原本还打算要当木匠呢，这样说来他多认识几种植物也很正常。

克罗斯刚要开口，又把话咽下去了。要是克洛泽知道孩子是他的就好了，他可以亲手打一对婴儿床给孩子，这对父亲来说也是一种难得的体验。

但他现在什么也别想体验，谁让他什么都不知道。

“你会做书架吗？”克罗斯问。

“会。”

“打个柜子呢？那种能装盘子和碗的橱柜。”

“没问题。”

“桌子？床？大衣柜？”

“都会。你想要什么？”克洛泽问，好像只要克罗斯说出口，他就立刻给他打一套家具。

“什么也不要。”克罗斯说。

他什么都知道，什么都会，还是个出类拔萃的前锋，还搞大了自己的肚子。克罗斯有点气闷。

“等一下。”克罗斯停下来，按着肚子，孩子们在闹腾。

“没事吧？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯没说话，他岔气了。怀孕比他想象的可怕多了，肚子鼓胀得像个气球、胖了好多还在其次，他的日常生活多了很多麻烦。最近这段时间克罗斯总是要跑厕所，进出洗手间的次数是以前的三倍；好好地睡着觉、忽然就小腿抽筋疼得醒过来了，鼓鼓的肚子挡在中间，他连想揉揉腿都困难；短时间内忽然增加了太多体重，克罗斯觉得自己的五官都变丑了，而且身材臃肿不堪，腿变得又粗又笨拙，这还是在他每天都锻炼的情况下。

在原地站了几分钟，话也不敢说，克罗斯的岔气终于好过来了。

“没事了？”克洛泽又问。

克罗斯点点头。

“带着孩子真不容易。”克洛泽感叹。

“还不都是——”

克罗斯赶快打住话头，他差点说出“还不都是你儿子害的”。

“孩子出生以后想要什么？”两人快走到家门口时克洛泽问。

“‘要什么’？”克罗斯反问，没反应过来他的话。

“等到孩子出生，你要是没有特别想要的，我们就直接给你份子钱了。”克洛泽说。

“随便吧。”克罗斯应道。其实他倒真想让克洛泽打两张婴儿床给孩子，但自己和克洛泽又没关系，这种话也说不出口。

“请保姆也不便宜，还是份子钱实用。”克洛泽说。

还份子钱，生下来丢给你养就对了，反正是你儿子。克罗斯看了他一眼。反正你那么厉害，又是世界级前锋，又会打柜子，还认识辣椒和土豆。

克罗斯觉得肚子比从前更重了。

 

预产期越来越近时，克罗斯忽然慌张起来。他认为生产过程将会极其可怕，会让自己痛不欲生。尽管最有发言权的母亲反复向他保证生孩子不会是“活地狱”和“生不如死”，但克罗斯就是摆脱不掉紧张情绪，预产期越近他就越慌。

菲利克斯给了他十分有限的安慰。

“你比其他人划算多了，你生一次就能得到两个孩子，别人都要怀两次孕、生两次呢。第一次生孩子就是双胞胎，多厉害。”

“留着这话对克洛泽说去吧。”在小腿抽筋中醒来的克罗斯瞪着天花板，一副生无可恋的样子。

“有什么好怕的，好多人不是都生孩子嘛。”菲利克斯说。

“除非有一天你也生一个，不然就别对我说这句话，”克罗斯说，“我就是害怕，不行吗？你觉得我是你哥、比你大一岁所以就什么都能应付了？我为什么就不能怕？”

菲利克斯发现哥哥果然还不知道他在自己心中的形象有多伟岸。

“你是和拜仁一线队、和国家队的球星一起训练的人，你还踢过世界杯，在上万人面前你都不紧张，生个孩子对你来说能算什么！”

“我刚二十一啊，菲利克斯，”克罗斯长长地叹了口气，“你好好想想，二十一……有些国家这个年龄都不让结婚呢……我倒好，却要生孩子了。”

克罗斯提心吊胆地等待生产。他有过四次腹痛，每次他都惊慌失措、以为要分娩了，但每次都是白白紧张一场，克罗斯越发不耐烦了。他对这次生产一点指望都没有了，爱怎么样就怎么样，爱什么时候生就什么时候生，他再也不想大惊小怪了。

但事实证明，克罗斯还是抱着点儿希望比较好，至少祈祷一下分娩时不要发生让他担心的事。

临近预产期，克罗斯住进医院中等着。一天下午他照常去散步，正巧克洛泽来看他，于是代替了菲利克斯、陪克罗斯下楼了。两人在医院的草坪和花圃中走着，争论下一场欧冠比赛会是哪一方获胜。克罗斯说得正起劲，忽然觉得肚子不太舒服。克洛泽问他怎么了，克罗斯老练地举起一只手。

“没事，过一会儿就好了。我知道这是怎么回事，都这样好几次了。”

“你确定？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯露出了算得上是轻蔑的笑容。“我都被这样折腾四次了还能不确定？”

腹中的轻微绞痛不过是个假警报，克罗斯已经再三再四上当，绝不会第五次受骗。

果然，他疼了一会儿就没事了，克罗斯从容不迫地继续散步，但没走几步他就觉得疼得动不了，站都站不住了。

“怎么了？”

克罗斯腿一软，向地上跪下去，克洛泽赶快扶住他。

“不太舒服。”克罗斯说，如果身边是爸妈或者弟弟，他早就叫喊起来了，但他不想在外人面前露怯，尤其在对方是克洛泽的情况下，“我们回去吧。”

他忽然变了脸色，克洛泽也想到他可能快要生了，于是扶着他慢慢向回走，但后来克罗斯疼得越来越厉害，路也走不了了，克洛泽一把抱起他，向医院大楼快步走去。

克罗斯越来越难受，眼看着快走到医院的台阶上了、只要再过上十几秒就能有护士护工把他接到担架上推走时，克罗斯忽然感觉身下湿了，越来越多液体沾湿了裤子，并且还没完没了地流个不停。

克罗斯知道生孩子会很痛苦，但他没想到还这么丢脸——还是在克洛泽面前。

在他的米洛抱着他冲进医院大厅时，克罗斯破水了。

又一次，克罗斯觉得自己丢尽了脸。他感觉太懊恼、太窝火、太丢人，这种复杂的感觉甚至缓解了一部分疼痛。

身体上的疼痛只有自己知道，但丢人现眼可是有目共睹。

 

克罗斯参加过许多比赛，他见过的大场面多得数不清，但在分娩这件事上，他是个没见识的新手，大惊小怪，一点小动静就让他焦虑不已。

菲利克斯慌慌张张赶到产房门口时，听见克罗斯在里面不要命地喊着。如果是在半年前，菲利克斯会以为他走错了地方、里面的人不是克罗斯，但这几周见识到克罗斯对分娩如何恐惧后，菲利克斯听见门后惊悚的叫声时，立刻确定了里面的人就是他哥。

菲利克斯为哥哥感觉无比尴尬。他的队友、偶像、前辈、暗恋对象、不知道自己是孩子生父的克洛泽也站在门外忧心地等着。菲利克斯知道医生们会好好地为克罗斯接生，在这件事上他无须担心，但对于哥哥从产房里出来以后还有没有脸再见人，菲利克斯不敢确定。刚刚护士通知他克罗斯进了产房，并说他的羊水破了，嗯，就在被他的那个朋友抱进大厅的时候。

不仅如此，现在克罗斯还惊悚地叫个不停，即使在门外，他的声音听起来也够吓人的。

“我哥他……平常不这样，”更加年轻、更加分不清轻重缓急的菲利克斯解释道，把克罗斯的感情当做头等大事看待，想让他在偶像面前留几分脸面，“他什么都不怕，你知道的，他平常不这么慌，就这件事他特别担心……”

菲利克斯努力解释了一番，克洛泽没仔细听，他不知道年轻人的心思，只担心产室里的克罗斯怎么样了。虽说医院每年接生的孩子数不胜数、医生护士们也都有丰富的经验，但门外等待的人们还是会担心。克洛泽一言不发，望着产室的门。克罗斯的声音越来越慌，克洛泽的眉头也皱起来了。

“你通知你爸妈了吗？”

菲利克斯跟着发慌时，克洛泽问。菲利克斯这才想起来他忘了给爸妈打电话，于是赶快拿出手机通知他们。

最开始菲利克斯没把生孩子当回事，以为在门外等一会儿、克罗斯就会顺顺利利、奇迹般地带着孩子出来了，但时间过去得越来越久，产房里一会儿安静、一会儿又陡然传来一阵叫喊，菲利克斯害怕了。开始担心生孩子会不会让哥哥丢了命。

“早知道我就陪他进去了……我怎么没早点儿来呢。”

产房里的克罗斯还在喊，产房外的菲利克斯也渐渐变得六神无主。他坐在椅子上动来动去，焦急地嘟囔着，后悔自己没早些陪着哥哥。“要是他出事了怎么办？爸妈会怪我的……我家就全完了……”

菲利克斯神经高度紧张，门里每传来一声克罗斯的叫喊，他都惊得直哆嗦。

克罗斯的爸妈赶来后，菲利克斯紧张地对他们汇报情况。父母比他镇静多了，两人对克洛泽道谢，并安抚菲利克斯。但父母的到来并没缓解年轻人的焦虑。

“我刚才陪他进去好了……我应该和托尼一起的……”他惊恐地对母亲念叨着，“我怎么没去陪他……他身边一个人都没有啊……早知道就告诉克洛泽了，他就能陪着托尼进产室了……”

菲利克斯嘟囔了好多话，他忽然说出这句时把爸妈吓了一跳，两人都看了眼克洛泽，克洛泽抱着手臂站在一旁，专注地望着产房的门，他听到这句话了，但并没仔细去想话中的含义。

 

以无与伦比的自制力，克罗斯忍住了没有骂脏话。他只觉得疼，太疼了，以至于他甚至感谢疼痛如此过火、让他骂不出声来。他只能喊，并痛恨单纯的叫喊不能表达他的怒火和怨怼。如果他能说出话，那么今天哪个神也跑不掉，哪个人也落不下，他要蛮不讲理地把自己知道的一切都痛骂一通，因为他要疼死了，因为他的怒火比疼痛更甚。

最初疼痛让他恼怒，再然后是屈服，到最后克罗斯感觉麻木。

刚进产房时克罗斯只觉得丢脸，他还在想自己刚刚大庭广众下破水的惊悚一幕，更为可怕的是那时他还被米洛抱着——怎么说那都是他的偶像啊，他竟然在偶像抱着他跑进医院的时候破水、而且还弄脏他的衣服，米洛会怎么想？在他心里、自己变成什么样了？

翻不了身了，这要变成一辈子的耻辱了。他躺在操作台上悔恨不已，连裤子哧溜溜地被医生护士从腿上剥下时都忘了脸红，脑子里装的都是克洛泽。太丢脸了，以后在米洛面前他别想抬起头来了。都说怀孕、生育多光荣多伟大，全是胡扯，谁怀谁知道，又尴尬又丢脸……孩子还是米洛的呢……

恼了半天，克罗斯的悔恨和尴尬逐渐消失了。他惊奇地感受着身体上的疼痛——竟然能疼到这种地步？这怎么可能？

前几天和菲利克斯说自己害怕时，克罗斯还没料到他会遭遇这种级别的煎熬。他是球员，对身体一向很在意、总是留心着不要受伤，有过的几次伤痛也都很短暂，痛苦也不强烈。这让克罗斯看轻了痛苦对身体的威力。

一会儿想哭，一会儿想打滚。克罗斯一直认为自己是个挺硬气的人，但现在的折磨——绝非他夸张——这种苦楚谁也忍受不了，绝对绝对没有人能忍受这一切。神恐怕是厌恶人类才让繁衍变得如此痛苦，克罗斯在身体被搅碎般的疼痛中想，神其实是希望人类灭绝的，大家都搞错了……这误会太大了……

为了让自己捱过这一切，克罗斯必须让他相信他是为了自己才遭受这些痛苦，他必须坚信这是他自己的意愿和决定，不然他会发疯。

过不了多久，克罗斯就没办法再安慰、欺骗或鼓励自己了，他连骂人和叫喊都没力气。

产房中温度并不高，克罗斯甚至觉得冷，在并不适宜的温度中他疼得直冒汗。

生什么孩子，还不如死了的好。

在疼痛难忍时，克罗斯想他为什么会躺在这里。他想到世界杯时他的消沉、酗酒，想到那时的阴差阳错。

然后他想到爱情。

眼泪忽然就蒙了上来。他的身体像死去一般地松了下来。他的米洛呀。

世界太大，他所知太少，懵懵懂懂时，克罗斯喜欢上一个人，给出了自己最好的东西——他不是在说性爱或贞操或后代，克罗斯给出的东西比这珍贵得多、也纯粹得多。在他还一无所知的时候，他全心全意爱着米洛，不计回报地、欢喜地、热烈地。他可以单纯地为米洛付出一切，为他做任何事，关于米洛的所有他都珍视、都让他快乐。那时他认为这也没什么不得了——感情？那是什么？看不见也摸不到，什么也带不来不是吗？可现在，在克罗斯正在失去它们的时候，他忽然明白过来。他失去了再也找不到的、无法再生和替换的东西。

他把一整颗心都给了米洛，带着他完整的、原本的、纯粹的感情。那是他拥有的事物中最好的、最好的一件。

现在他不再拥有它们了。感情消失了，心也变了，随便把它们交给谁克罗斯都不在乎，它们毫无价值，不值得珍视。

哭起来时，身体上的痛楚反而无关紧要了，因为太难过了，因为没有什么能比伤心更难受。克罗斯又哭又笑，自己是在干什么啊：克洛泽拒绝他的告白，自己却给他生下孩子；他拒绝克洛泽的亲密，克洛泽却硬生生地掰开他的腿。

最初他为米洛哭，然后他为自己哭。自己成了什么东西？世界上只剩下克洛泽一个人了吗？为什么非要下贱到这种地步？为什么在他身上就非要发生这种事不可？米洛……想着米洛有什么用？你是个白痴吗？看不出来他不喜欢你吗？他有拉姆，你忘了吗？

眼角滚下泪水，克罗斯又笑了。就算没有拉姆，克洛泽也不会要他。他就是不够好，他就是永远都配不上他、达不到他的高度、不能和他并肩、也不能和他相守。

无论脑中想着什么，他的身体都处于撕裂的痛苦中。自己就是这样的白痴，为他难过，却还为他生孩子。

你答应我的新生活呢？克罗斯问自己。你说过的新开始呢？

不能答应自己还亲口食言吧？这成什么了？自己打脸？

我搞砸了，他对自己承认，我搞砸了一次，不会有下一次了。事情会变好的，我答应你。

不知道是什么东西的药剂通过针管涌进克罗斯身体中。他的眼睛瞪得更大，撕裂的痛苦更甚。

哈，爱情。

米洛，看看我为爱情做了什么。

克罗斯迷糊地记起他第一次见到克洛泽时的场景，还有他送自己训练、回家的画面。然后它们都被那个醉酒的夜晚打乱。克罗斯再也弄不清他想要什么、抗拒什么。

克罗斯安静下来，不再喊叫了。透过朦胧的泪水，他定定地望着头顶模糊的灯光。在他脑海中的画面里，米洛越走越远。克罗斯不要他走，他哭起来，他跑过去想要抓米洛的袖子。

然后他闭上眼。脑海中的画面转为漆黑与沉寂之前，克罗斯收回了手。

眼泪无止无休地滚下来时，他意识到自己以后再不会哭了。

这是最后一次。

于是克罗斯哭了个痛快。

 

住院时克罗斯和其他病房的人聊过天，他问生产过的人、生下孩子之后感觉如何，他得到的答案大同小异：他们或她们，都处于幸福中。过程固然痛苦，但孩子的出世让他们感觉奇妙。几乎每个人在孩子出生后都哭了，并不全是喜极而泣，只是那种感觉十分美妙，一个刚出生的孩子，一个生命，他属于你，他是你的继承和延续。

双胞胎出生后，克罗斯看了他们几眼。他并不觉得奇妙，也没有幸福和满足感。他唯一的感觉是庆幸这件事终于结束了。

孩子出世后，护士抱着双胞胎给克罗斯看了一眼，然后就带去育婴室了，又要检查又要办手续，爸爸和弟弟去张罗了。

被推出产房后克罗斯感觉很累，他和母亲说了两句什么，然后就闭上眼睛。他累了，想睡一会儿，他烦了，谁也不想见。那时克洛泽也出现在视线范围内，但克罗斯没看他，也不想和他说话。

他觉得疼，身体很不舒服，心里也难说到底有多好受。

他没有忘记孩子是如何被带来的，尤其是在这样一场折磨之后。如果此时他还会为孩子觉得开心、幸福的话，那他恐怕真的变成白痴了。克罗斯不想夸大什么，不想宣扬他的痛苦和委屈，他的感觉只留给自己、不能也无法和他人分享。

克罗斯有权利感觉不幸福。

 

在漫长、沉重的睡眠中醒来后，克罗斯发现他的身体轻了。即使那里还有太多不该存在的脂肪和太多需要消失的重量，但他仍旧解脱了。

近十个月以来，这是克罗斯第一次感到快乐。一瞬间他狂喜得像个孩子：糟糕的一切都结束了，他终于摆脱麻烦了。

他醒来时菲利克斯正在床边坐着。见他睁开眼，菲利克斯立刻露出笑容，克罗斯把自己的手放在他手上，也跟着笑了。

“感觉怎么样？”弟弟问。

“高兴。”克罗斯以一种骄傲的、轻飘飘的神态说出这句话。菲利克斯乐了，以为他是为孩子顺利诞生开心。但克罗斯的快乐只和自己有关——世界并非冷漠无情，他犯错了，但仍有补救的机会，几个月后他完全恢复，可以立即投入到新赛季中。

他做好准备了。就像他在怀孕时对自己说的那样，他向世界发誓，总有一天他要还回来。

克罗斯并非在对什么人或者东西复仇，他只是气不过，要补偿自己，用胜利，用成就，用奖杯，将他失去的全拿回来。

这不是最好的克罗斯，还没有人见过最好的克罗斯。但那一天快了，人们不会等上很久。

“宝宝在育婴室呢，”菲利克斯打断他的遐想，“爸妈等你半天你也不醒，他们去看小孩了，我拍下来了，你看。”他拿出手机给克罗斯看他拍的视频和照片，孩子还太小，模样也不好看，皱巴巴的，看不出像谁。

“名字定了？”菲利克斯问，“就叫卢安和诺亚了？”

克罗斯点头。他早就想好了这两个名字。原本他还想要不要问问克洛泽的意见，看他喜不喜欢、想不想换别的，但现在克罗斯完全不想考虑他的意见和感受。

“你睡了快一天了，”菲利克斯又说，“孩子出生后克洛泽在这儿等了半天，但你一直没醒，他就回去了。”

克罗斯不想听弟弟再说什么孩子或者克洛泽，他都不感兴趣。

“快给我弄点吃的，我都要饿死了，”克罗斯哼哼着说，“我可是刚弄出来两个孩子啊。”

 

生产之后，毫不夸张地说，克罗斯忽然变成世界上最幸福的人。

他的生活即将恢复到原本的样子，他又可以过自己想要的日子了——虽说略有不同。

在整件麻烦之前，克罗斯对于他本身和他的渴望并没有十分深刻的概念，现在它们却在脑海中越发明晰了，他感觉他变得自私起来——同时认为这种自私十分必要和正常，他生活中最重要的存在就是“我”，关于“我”的一切也都变得加倍重要，这个字大写、加粗地刻在他的世界中，“我”的渴望、梦想、目标、以及所有大的、小的、关键的、不起眼的小事，它们都再一次重要起来了。

克罗斯还没到为他自身之外的世界奉献自己的年纪。或许有朝一日他会忽然产生这种觉悟，但不是现在。

几天后两个孩子从育婴室里被带出来了，保姆们在轮流照顾他们，克罗斯完全不用为他们担忧，爸妈也不必操心。而克罗斯则要像他信誓旦旦答应的那样：把生活的重心和精力都放在自己身上。

生产后的最初几天里，克罗斯仍旧没恢复体力，还不能下床走路，但躺在床上他也神采奕奕。刚刚生育过的这一事实限制了他精神焕发的时长，清醒时高兴上没多久，克罗斯就累了，懒懒地躺着不动，想着什么时候能开始产后康复锻炼。

几个队友来看他，对于他不自觉地展露几近心花怒放的快乐感到惊讶，克罗斯不是情绪外露的人，生了孩子后变化竟然如此明显，队友们甚至都想回家去捣鼓出一个孩子试试了，克罗斯实在看起来太开心了。

但只有常在病房中的人才知道，克罗斯的快乐和孩子没有任何关系。

刚刚把双胞胎从育婴室抱回来后，菲利克斯还很热心地把两个孩子送到克罗斯怀里，以为他早就想和两个宝贝重逢了。但克罗斯只是惊讶地、顺从且笨拙地伸出胳膊，让两个孩子不甚舒适地呆在自己的臂弯中，他僵硬地、不明所以地抱了孩子一会儿，推说累了，就让弟弟把孩子抱到一边去了。

接下来的几天这种场景重复了几次。父亲、母亲、弟弟似乎都认为他和双胞胎是绝佳搭档，应当时刻像马和鞍一样拴在一起，就像三个一定要放到一起才赏心悦目的成套装饰品。他们把孩子抱给克罗斯，逗着那皱巴巴的小婴儿说“多可爱啊”、“长得和你多像啊”，然后就把孩子贴到他面前来，克罗斯避之不及。几天后家人发现他对孩子有种抵触情绪，确认这一事实后，大家都不再试图把孩子塞到他身边去，克罗斯看起来高兴多了。

克罗斯并非反感婴儿，他只是一时半会很难喜欢上他们，有孩子的那晚和过去的十个月他都不好受，家里人知道他的情况，也能理解，谁也不会因为这件事指责他——但此处“谁”的范围仅限于爸妈和弟弟三人。

 

和生育之前一样，克洛泽仍旧会时常来看克罗斯。他很喜欢刚出生的两个孩子，他猜想或许是他年纪大了、或许是他也渴望家庭，所以才这么喜欢托尼的孩子。而且孩子们可爱，他也看不出世界上会有什么人有理由不喜欢他们。

双胞胎的头发是金色的，他们的睫毛又长又卷翘，粉色的嘴唇像露水打湿的花瓣一样。怪不得人们说孩子们是天使，天使不就是这个样子吗。

克洛泽注视孩子时神情十分认真。他专注地、温柔地看着孩子，仿佛他注视的不是队友的孩子而是自己的骨肉。他把小小的婴儿轻柔地捧在手中，什么也不做、只是这样望着他们就能看上好半天。卢安看他了、诺亚笑了、卢安在他怀里扭了扭、诺亚打了个哈欠，孩子们的每一点小动作克洛泽都觉得有趣极了，在此之前他还从没和刚出生的孩子这样长时间接触过。

孩子们又漂亮又惹人怜爱。克洛泽每次见到他们都会想托尼真是走运，有一双这么可爱的孩子。但一想到他们的生父是默特萨克，克洛泽就又恼火了——其他的也就算了，可现在托尼已经给他生了孩子、默特萨克都不来看看吗？他还算是个父亲吗？他如此推卸责任、背信弃义，怎么对得起托尼？怎么配拥有这两个孩子？就算他和托尼只是为一时之快上了床，就算他没有对托尼负责、和他结婚的打算，至少也要露个面吧？就算不能长时间陪着托尼，也应该照顾他几天——不管怎么说，孩子都流着一半默特萨克的血，他怎么能薄情寡义到这种地步？

克洛泽不是家人，他不能像克罗斯的父母和弟弟那样迅速察觉到克罗斯对孩子的疏远，来医院探望时，克洛泽经常在克罗斯身边逗孩子。他抱着双胞胎坐在床上，让他们挨着克罗斯，还以为克罗斯喜欢和孩子亲近。

过了好长时间克洛泽才发现，克罗斯几乎不看孩子，他本人似乎也变了。最初克洛泽以为克罗斯只是累了，身体还没缓过来，但过了快一个星期他还是那副样子——认定一切都索然无味，只对重回绿茵场抱有期待。

感觉克罗斯似乎有意忽视孩子时，克洛泽特意留心观察了他们。他很快得出了清清楚楚的答案：克罗斯连看都不看孩子，仿佛在避免看到什么令人尴尬的情景一般，他的目光永远都避开婴儿，克洛泽也从没见他主动抱过他们。

克洛泽为此责怪默特萨克。

这只能是默特萨克的错。如果他不是个不负责任的父亲、如果他是因为爱情而不是一时的欲望和克罗斯上床、如果他愿意和克罗斯确定关系、如果他们已经结了婚，今天的克罗斯对待孩子绝对不会这样冷淡。

“你不喜欢孩子？”克洛泽迟缓地发现这件事后问克罗斯，“你都不太看他们，也从来不主动抱。”

“因为他们俩除了麻烦之外不代表任何东西，”克罗斯说，仿佛在对他解释一加一等于二这样的简单事实，那时他正在手机上专心致志地看关于运动员产后恢复的网页，听到问题后想也不想就答了实话。

抬起头时见到克洛泽认定事情严重性上升的表情，克罗斯赶快补充：

“我不是那个意思，我刚才说的不恰当，你别误会。我是想说，他们俩——我会对他们很好的，一定会负责到底，他们成年之前我全安排好，吃穿用度这些全不用担心，学校也都选最好的，在教育上一分钱也不节省——这些我全能做到，我保证。”

“为什么你不喜欢他们？”克洛泽问，“我一个外人都能感觉到你不想和他们接近。”

你还真不是外人，但是，忽略这个问题，谈正事的话——

“我不是不喜欢，”克罗斯开始撒谎，他自己也不知道说的是不是实话，或许半真半假，“只是没有非常深的感情。一想到怀孕生产的时候那么煎熬就心烦，还耽误赛季耽误踢球——带来这么多麻烦，我怎么可能忽然就喜欢上他们。再说我现在年纪不大，不喜欢孩子也正常，说不定过几年感情深了我就离不开他们了……你自己二十出头的时候难道特别喜欢小孩吗？”

克洛泽想不起来那时候的自己怎么看待孩子了。但他一直希望组建家庭。

不知道他说的是真是假，但克罗斯已经这样回答了，他信不信都只能这样。

“而且有了孩子麻烦也多嘛。”克罗斯补充。

“好吧，总是你有理。”

到了吃饭时间，克洛泽把小桌搬到床上去，开始布菜。

那天他们还在医院里，父母带着孩子去做新生儿必要的检查，弟弟有训练走不开，于是克洛泽来照顾克罗斯，两个保姆在隔壁的房间里照看孩子。那天的午餐是附近的餐厅送过来的，克罗斯想喝汤，小汤碗却特别烫，拿也拿不住，放在小桌上的话克罗斯弯腰吃东西不方便。克洛泽干脆拿起汤碗喂他。

至于克洛泽为什么不怕烫，克罗斯有很好的理由解释：一来他可能就是那种不怕烫的人，二来他年纪大了，皮糙肉厚——肯定是这样。

克洛泽拿着汤碗认真给克罗斯喂汤，小心不让汤汁撒出来，更不要烫到克罗斯。

克罗斯耷拉着眼皮，小口喝着。

那只手拿着碗和汤匙一遍遍送到自己面前来。

无论什么事，克洛泽只要做了就要做好，给克罗斯喂着汤，他也不忘拿纸巾为克罗斯擦嘴。克罗斯怀疑整个欧洲大陆恐怕只有他一个人能如此“正直”地做这件事，不怀有暧昧的心思，也不让对方感觉尴尬。

一个朋友，一个前辈，一个家长。只要不把他当做恋人，只消换个身份，克洛泽都是克罗斯求之不得的……就勉强算是良师益友吧。

但事实上，在非常少数、非常偶尔的时刻，克洛泽让克罗斯感觉到情欲。

最初克洛泽是他喜欢的人，后来又是与他第一次也是唯一一次亲近的人。就算克罗斯拼尽全力想摆脱他的影响，也很难彻底根除。

明明是自己第一次亲吻的对象和第一次发生关系的人，他却像个没事人似的在克罗斯身边晃悠，三天两头出现。

虽然身体有渴望，但克罗斯不想要克洛泽，他必须远离他，然后开始很久之前他答应了自己却没做到的新生活。

克罗斯感觉到情欲的时候并不多，但可怕的是每一次他想到的都是克洛泽。

他端着汤碗、拿着勺子给克罗斯喂汤，克罗斯甚至要忍着不去看他的手。那双手拥抱他、将他按在床上、压在墙壁上、强迫他张开嘴接受亲吻、并分开他的腿……克罗斯不能继续想下去了。

克洛泽用纸巾为他擦了擦嘴，仿佛他是个需要照料的孩子。

世界杯那件事之后、不到一个月克罗斯就发现他怀孕了，孕期他自然不会和人发生关系，感觉到强烈欲望的时候也不多。但现在孩子已经出生，他的身体恢复正常，欲望也恢复了……但并不是恢复到原本的样子。

以前的他对性事全无经验，但在克洛泽之后——虽说只有那一次——他开始感觉到不同的、更多的情欲，仿佛身体忽然被唤醒了。

怀孕和分娩说不定扰乱了荷尔蒙或其他什么东西。但就算身体有感觉，克罗斯也清楚他和克洛泽绝对不可能。他宁愿和拜仁、国家队的队友全睡一遍，也不想让克洛泽碰他。这关系到自尊。

……虽说这样听起来感觉更奇怪了。

发现自己又开始看着克洛泽胡乱幻想，克罗斯有绝好的方法来赶走欲望。

他去想拉姆。

不需要想太多，只要想象克洛泽和拉姆接吻，克罗斯就会连连摇头，身体变得像冬日的沙漠一般，嘴里恨不得“啧啧啧啧”地感叹一番，然后再嘟囔一句“好可怕”。

他倒不是对拉姆有什么偏见。如果是其他人和拉姆接吻，那画面应该也算得上赏心悦目。克罗斯承认拉姆还是挺好看的，大家都知道拉姆可爱得像只松鼠，在球场上脾气好技术也好，是个不错的人。他可不会因为克洛泽没和自己恋爱就对拉姆抱有偏见。

收回乱七八糟的思绪，再抬头看克洛泽时，克罗斯有种很奇怪的感觉。

如果是从前，他一定要为这个场景热泪盈眶了。他为他爱着的米洛生了孩子，所以痛苦无关紧要，米洛在他身旁无微不至地照顾他，还亲手喂给他热腾腾的汤，这不就意味着他的世界圆满了吗。他一定会忍不住笑容和眼泪看着克洛泽。他再也不会否认他的幸福、他的完整、他无与伦比的幸运。他给了米洛孩子，他拥有米洛。

但现在克罗斯抬眼望着他，几乎能清清楚楚地看见他的喜欢和感动都和碗里的汤一样一点点消失了。

他生下两个孩子没错，但他们和克洛泽无关，和自己也没多少关联。这不是他的意愿，两个小家伙到来时并没有征得他的同意，现在他生下他们、为他们提供住所、食物，保证他们会有衣食无忧的生活，他已经做到了仁至义尽。不是还有很多丢弃孩子的父母吗？和他们相比，他做得够多了。此刻他对孩子没有爱，也无法给他们爱，对此克罗斯并不抱歉，他不亏欠任何人，孩子也并没有变成他和克洛泽的连结。

知道自己是母亲的克罗斯对孩子没多少感情，但不知道自己和双胞胎真实关系的克洛泽，却对两个孩子十分喜爱。

“说不定他们也能成为职业球员呢，”克洛泽握着诺亚的脚抬起来给克罗斯看，“你看他的脚，托尼。”

克罗斯完全不知道克洛泽想让他看什么，孩子那么小，脚藏到一堆小面团里都分辨不出来，怎么就能看出来踢不踢球了。诺亚呜呜呀呀地哼哼，开始流口水，克洛泽一点也不嫌弃，动作仔细又轻柔地为他擦干净嘴，还在他脸上亲了亲。

克罗斯刚想问他你抱了半天孩子不累吗，克洛泽就转过身去把卢安也抱起来，一个人抱着俩孩子在房间里走来走去。

趁着房里没有其他人时，菲利克斯对哥哥说过一次，他说孩子们长得和克罗斯像，也有些像克洛泽。克罗斯自己倒觉得现在还太早、看不出孩子像谁，在他看来孩子都是两个眼睛一个鼻子，非要说像谁的话，孩子眼睛颜色浅淡，和克洛泽有点相似，鼻子也像他，脸盘和嘴像自己。菲利克斯提起这事时，克罗斯特意举起一个孩子（他也不知道是哪个）看了半天，心想着要是孩子越长越像克洛泽，这事迟早要穿帮。

出院后几个队友来探望克罗斯，大家轮流抱了抱两个小家伙，逗着孩子、一边和克罗斯聊天。

克洛泽抱着卢安喂他喝奶，穆勒看着他们忽然说了句：“呦，孩子长得和你还有点儿像呢。”

拿着奶瓶的克洛泽听了非常高兴。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第七章

 

克洛泽说话不多，也不喜欢情绪外露，所以这次国家队集训队友们谁也没注意他对默特萨克的疏远。默特萨克根本没留心，不知道他已经成了别人的眼中钉。

这不怪克洛泽。在他看来默特萨克太过分了，不仅不去探望克罗斯，来国家队集训时竟然还一副高高兴兴什么也没发生的样子，一想到克罗斯怀孕时受了那么多苦、生产时又在产室中煎熬了那么久，克洛泽就有替克罗斯修理默特萨克的冲动。

但克洛泽不会轻易被情绪操纵，集训期间，他就算看默特萨克再不顺眼也要忍着。默特萨克这些天的室友是厄齐尔，两人总是一起出现，说说笑笑，克洛泽不禁怀疑这俩人是不是搞到一起去了，就像当初默特萨克和克罗斯那样。

搞大了克罗斯的肚子，现在没事人一样每天在自己面前晃，还和厄齐尔勾勾搭搭。

在克洛泽看来，默特萨克已经坐稳了年度负心汉的位子。德国队从没有过比他更厚颜无耻的人。

晚上克洛泽和以前一样去队友的房间里闲聊。他跟在赫迪拉身后一边想事情一边走，赫迪拉拐进一间房，克洛泽也进去了，进去之后他完全没注意到别人，一眼就看到默特萨克那个大傻个坐在床上和厄齐尔说话。克洛泽见他就烦，转身出去了，另一波人聚集在施魏因施泰格房里，他进去找了张椅子坐下，听拉姆和施魏因施泰格说白天训练时的事，波多尔斯基和穆勒等好几个人在打牌。

“……就他们俩起得最晚，”过了一会儿克洛泽留意到拉姆的话，“梅苏特睡懒觉也就算了，佩尔也这么懒散，让佩尔和他住一起是为了督促梅苏特，不是两个人一起犯懒。”

“明天教练要是注意到……”施魏因施泰格说了一半，看着拉姆。

“我就又要去和他们谈了，”拉姆把水瓶扔到床上，“好好训练得了，总闹出事来干什么，就好像我想管似的。”

“佩尔和梅苏特？”克洛泽问。

拉姆点头：“还指望他能督促梅苏特，谁知道……”

“说不定他们晚起是有原因的，”波多尔斯基打出最后一张牌，“又输了，再来。”

大家都当做没听到这句话，谁也不知道真相，但出现这种情况也不是不可能。

克洛泽转过头来，拉姆又在看他，满脸“那托尼怎么办”的疑问。克洛泽当然没有答案。

晚上回到各自房间后，拉姆提起这件事。

“你说佩尔和梅苏特是认真的吗？”

“哪来的认真，”克洛泽脱掉衣服，“他之前和托尼不也这样吗？现在托尼孩子都生了，也没见佩尔‘认真’。倒是‘认真’和别人搞到一起了。”

“也不见得他们就真怎么样了，”拉姆若有所思，“说不定他们俩只是闹着玩儿，还没发生什么。梅苏特也不见得喜欢佩尔那种类型。反正队里关系越简单越好，一想到他们感情关系错综复杂我就心烦，到最后总要我去调解。”

拉姆嘟囔着，拿出手机刷了一会儿，看到一段新的默特萨克跳舞的视频，他都见过好几个了。

“对他那么大的个头来说，佩尔可真算是灵活了……”拉姆嘟囔一句。

克洛泽瞟了一眼手机屏幕，翻过身去睡了。闭上眼时忽然想起克罗斯挺着大肚子笨拙走路的样子。

 

国家队集训和比赛结束的前一晚，德国队照常以派对作为收场和告别。这天晚上一切如常，大家该喝酒的喝酒，该跳舞的跳舞，聊天、打闹、互相开玩笑。克洛泽在一旁陪着他们，他也喝了酒，但并没醉。

过了凌晨，在派对快结束时不知道是谁提到了克罗斯，这次他没能参加集训，大家特意为他干了一杯，然后穆勒提议，大家又为他的两个宝宝继续干杯（总归要找个理由碰杯喝酒）。

“这是他生的？”厄齐尔凑过来在穆勒手机里看他拍的双胞胎照片，一副难以想象的表情。

“当然了，这还有假，”穆勒说着，翻出自己和怀孕时克罗斯的合影，“自己看。”

“哇——”厄齐尔惊叹，“肚子竟然这么大。我还以为不会这么夸张呢。”

队友们都凑过去看。

“托尼可真行啊……”

“肚子大的简直像假的——”

“你们干什么啊？”穆勒问，“照片都在这儿呢还说像假的。”

“谁也没想到他会怀孕嘛，”默特萨克说，“还生了孩子、还是双胞胎……厉害。”

一直没说话的克洛泽看了眼默特萨克。他和其他人的反应无异，都在惊叹托尼竟然真的生了孩子，好像这件事和他完全无关一样。

“耽误多少比赛。”拉姆低声说了句。

“我还有孩子的视频——”穆勒高兴地宣布，“这是前几天拍的，托尼懒死了，自己也不抱孩子。”他找出视频给大家看。

“托尼胖了！”默特萨克惊讶地说，“他怎么胖这么多？”

“难道怀孕了还能瘦？”施魏因施泰格说，心想着队友实在都太没见识了。

 “这得多长时间才能瘦下来啊，”默特萨克叹道，“再回到赛场上还能像以前那么灵活吗？”

默特萨克这样说纯粹是好奇再加上对队友的关心，但他的每句话在克洛泽听来都是置身事外和无动于衷，甚至是幸灾乐祸。

“你以为俱乐部和队医都是吃素的？要是不能让球员恢复，早就让他们流产了，还生什么生。”波多尔斯基说。

“没听说哪个Omega球员生了孩子就走下坡路的，他们的体质好像和我们不一样，简直是怪物。”戈麦斯说。

“那托尼呢？他现在开始做康复锻炼了？哪找的教练？”

话题的中心忽然变成了托尼和孩子，大家七嘴八舌地说他们知道的Omega怀孕、生产的事。

在这期间默特萨克没怎么说话，但克洛泽对他的反应格外留心，觉得他说了什么都刺耳。

众人热闹地聊着，原本事情还在可以控制的程度里，直到默特萨克说了最不该说的一句话。

“孩子的嘴和我有点像呢！”他忽然说道，高兴地指着孩子的照片。默特萨克喜欢孩子，觉得孩子和他有些相像挺好玩的，但这句话让忍了他好多天的克洛泽彻底火了。

集训已经结束，克洛泽忍了太久，现在忍不下去、也没理由忍了。默特萨克超越了克洛泽这一生见到的所有恶棍、败类和人渣，他竟然把另一个活生生的人和两个因为他才出现的生命当做玩笑，还在大庭广众下满嘴嘲弄。他不仅对克罗斯生育一事完全不放在心上、没有养育孩子也没有照料克罗斯的打算、反倒洋洋自得地说孩子像他。克洛泽不轻易动怒，但这种情况下他没有不发火的可能。

默特萨克还不知道一句随口说的玩笑话给他招来多大的麻烦，克洛泽忽然开口，提高声音对他说道：

“别再继续谈论托尼，”他直接命令道，连商量的口吻也不用，“其他人说什么无所谓，但你不该再提他，也别拿孩子开玩笑。”

默特萨克一头雾水。

“我开几句玩笑怎么了？又没有恶意，大家随便聊天，你忽然针对我干什么？”

“你自己不知道原因？孩子都生了、你还装作和你没关系？”克洛泽问。

拉姆在电光石火间忽然想起来一件事：默特萨克有可能真不知道，他和克洛泽从没听托尼提起过默特萨克。

“他生孩子和我有什么关系？”默特萨克问。

他非常诚实地问出这句话，想知道确切原因。

默特萨克的话刚说完，队友们忽然发现他被克洛泽一拳打出去了。默特萨克没想到克洛泽会忽然动手，他没防备，又喝了不少酒，被克洛泽打得踉跄后退了好几步。

在见到不可能发生的事发生时，所有人都呆了，甚至没人试图去拉架，他们都还不敢确定自己看到的是事实，他们需要更多时间缓冲。

从容、稳重、低调、好脾气以及再加上多少优点都不为过的克洛泽，冷静、沉着、内敛、并在面对各种人都很好说话、从不发火的克洛泽——正在暴打默特萨克。

没来得及去拉架、也没反应过来自己到底看见什么场景的德国队众人呆了好几秒，并忽然都认同了“米洛打起架来真不一般”的事实，怪不得电影里最厉害的人物都是不声不响的角色，这是有事实依据的。

队友们感叹“看不出来啊米洛动起手来这么狠”的同时，他们也发现了“佩尔这大个头白长了、中看不中用”的事实。

“克洛泽！”默特萨克吼道。他第一下没防住就被揍到地上、并一直处于下风，而且他喝得更多，早没力气了，当然打不过克洛泽。动手不占上风，至少要动动嘴，问清楚为什么挨揍的总是他。

“你别又想装喝醉了打架！看我不顺眼就直说，每次都借酒劲儿发疯算什么本事！我怎么就惹着你了？”

对克洛泽来说这和酒一点儿关系都没有，他也不管默特萨克在说什么胡话，仍没停手——再说他一个字都没听懂。

在和旁人一样呆了几秒后，拉姆第一个反应过来。他必须赶快拉架，尤其在克洛泽回应默特萨克“我清醒着也要揍你”之后。

见拉姆过去拉他们，其他人也乱七八糟、脚步不稳地过去帮忙。但他们都喝多了，手脚发软，站都站不住，别说拉架了。大家试着分开他们，但克洛泽抓着默特萨克的领子就是不松手，一拳拳落到对方身上、脸上，默特萨克被他打得鼻青脸肿。

“快放手，米洛！”拉姆喊道，但他根本拽不住克洛泽。

“你他妈打我也要有个原因吧！”默特萨克一边躲一边吼。

克洛泽不打算告诉他原因。默特萨克心里清楚，到了这种时候竟然还装傻，为此克洛泽只有更狠的拳头等着他。

“你清醒点儿，米洛！”拉姆想抱着克洛泽的胳膊，但克洛泽的动作太愤怒、力气太大，他抓不住，乱哄哄帮忙的队友们几乎等同于在添乱，要是没有这群猪队友，拉姆还是有可能分开两人的。

“我到底怎么招惹你了！”挨着拳头的默特萨克费力地问道，挥着胳膊想要挡住克洛泽的袭击，“你发什么疯！”

这句话让克洛泽呆愣了一秒，默特萨克这句“你发什么疯”忽然唤醒了模糊的记忆，克洛泽确信自己以前听过这句话，那次他也是在打架、对方还是默特萨克，说的话也一模一样。

在另一个灯火通明的地方，克洛泽也曾这样挥着拳头暴揍默特萨克。与这个画面一同到来的还有他撕开另一人衣服的场景，在一间漆黑的屋子里，他将那人丢到床上，按住他的挣扎的胳膊、压下他的腿，强迫他接受自己的亲吻和进入。

这太荒唐了。

他挥拳头的动作停了，众人趁着这个机会赶快把他从默特萨克身上拉开，并死死地攥住他的手脚、拦在他们中间，防止他再冲过去把默特萨克打进地板里。

“你怎么回事？”拉姆斥道，“平白无故打人干什么？喝酒喝疯了吗？还不快回去？要在这儿丢人现眼到什么时候？”

施魏因施泰格几人赶快拉着克洛泽回房间，另一半队友安慰可怜的默特萨克，递给他纸和毛巾，还要来了冰块让他敷脸。和队友一起把默特萨克拉起来时，拉姆反复对他道歉，竭力安抚他，并说今天都是克洛泽的错，他喝多了、头脑不清醒，是他对不住默特萨克，等他清醒了，一定让他过来道歉等等。一面说着，拉姆一面和队友们一起送委屈的默特萨克回房间，一路上说了好多道歉和安慰的话。

几个队友拉开克洛泽，送他回房间，怕他再去找默特萨克。克洛泽甚至都没踏进电梯，走了一半他忽然转身，模糊的、缺失的回忆提醒他这件事一定和克罗斯有关系。

不顾队友们的疑问和呼喊，克洛泽先于众人离开训练基地，回了慕尼黑。

唯一一个没有记忆的晚上是离开南非的前一天。他想起他曾和默特萨克打过架，也记得第二天两人说话时默特萨克难看的脸色；他知道那晚他和人发生关系了，但他忘得太彻底，理所当然地以为对方是拉姆。

散碎的片段让克洛泽记起更多细节：和他发生关系的人是Omega，他想起那时房中有让人失控的Omega信息素味道。

回到慕尼黑后，克洛泽立刻赶往克罗斯家。脑海中的谜团让他困惑不已，但他确定克罗斯一定知道些什么。他不能直接发问，克罗斯不会回答他的问题——关于怀孕和孩子的生父，克洛泽对托尼提问后就没得到过一句正面回答。想要套出实话，他需要让托尼放下警惕。

克洛泽需要一个出现在克罗斯家门口的原因、一个幌子。于是他买了几套德国队婴儿球衣、短裤、球袜、奶嘴等一堆东西。

克洛泽匆忙赶到克罗斯家时，万万没料到房子里有一屋子的人等着他。他以为克罗斯单独带着孩子在家，却不知道这天是克罗斯要把双胞胎送到父母家的日子，所以他爸妈在这儿，弟弟菲利克斯在，孩子的两个保姆也在，还有克罗斯的堂姐、姐夫一家人，再加上双胞胎和克罗斯本人，房子里十分热闹。

“你怎么来了？”菲利克斯打开们，克罗斯见到他问，“集训结束了？”

他从沙发上站起来，放下游戏机的手柄，刚刚他和堂姐家的小孩正在打游戏。双胞胎分别被克罗斯的弟弟和姐夫抱着，两个保姆就在一旁，爸妈正在和姐姐聊天。

克洛泽没想到他家里会有这么多人。于是拎起球迷用品的袋子向克罗斯示意。

“来送这个，”他说，“忽然想起来还没给孩子像样的礼物呢。你没给他们买过球衣吧？”

“没有。”克罗斯答道。

这就对了。根据克洛泽的观察，除了衣服和吃的等生活用品，克罗斯什么都没给孩子们准备。

“集训这么早结束了？我还以为要晚一天呢，”克罗斯说着接过克洛泽拿来的礼物，“谢谢，我都忘了买这些。”

“教练提到你呢。”克洛泽说，示意他们接下来的谈话内容不宜有太多人听到。克罗斯和家里人打了声招呼，然后带着他向自己的房间走。

“说什么了？”走进房间后克罗斯问。

“问你什么时候回来，恢复得怎么样，我说秋天就回去了。你首发的位置丢不了，放心吧，”克洛泽示意克罗斯把袋子打开，“看看大小，孩子能穿吗？”

克罗斯拿出一套婴儿队服，比划几下，又拎起来看看。

“肯定能穿，但得过段时间，孩子还没长那么大呢。秋天回去第一场比赛是和谁打来着？”克罗斯问。

两人聊了会儿国家队今年的比赛，克洛泽提起这次集训，装作不经意地提到：“还有呢，眼看着训练都结束了，我还和佩尔还打起来了。”

他注意着克罗斯的反应。克罗斯正打量着新买的婴儿奶嘴，又拿起一旁的小球袜。

 “哦，又打起来了。”

他不在意地接了句，克洛泽立刻抓到希望。

生下孩子后，克罗斯的警惕性大大降低了，他觉得孩子生完就一切安好，自己再也不用提心吊胆或者紧张兮兮，说话也随便了。克洛泽提起他和默特萨克打架，克罗斯想也不想就随口接了句实话。

“对，又打起来了，”克洛泽说，“上次是什么时候来着？”

“世界杯最后一天。”克罗斯说。他坐在床上靠着，把刚刚打开的球衣重新装回到袋子里。

果然是自己喝醉后全无印象的那个晚上。

“是啊，那次打起来是因为……因为什么来着？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯叠着球衣，心不在焉，甚至忽略那天晚上他和克洛泽的事了。

“喝多了耍酒疯吧，”克罗斯把小球衣装好，“佩尔正好在那儿，就被你揍了，算他倒霉。”

“就没个原因吗？”克洛泽问。

“你对佩尔有什么意见、或者和他有什么私人恩怨，我可就不知道了，那要问你自己。”克罗斯说。

“我能对他有什么意见。”

“没意见你又和人家打架，”克罗斯说，“昨天又打起来，这回谁赢了？”

他对克洛泽问，还关注谁输谁赢，根本没注意事情的走向。

“你就不问问我们为什么打起来？”

“你又喝多了酒发疯呗，”克罗斯摊手，“你都这么揍过他一回了，也不稀奇。”

“上次你在场？”克洛泽确认。

“对啊。”克罗斯答道。说到这里，他忽然有些警觉了。克洛泽到底只是单纯问他打架的事，还是发现什么了？

“上次谁赢了？”克洛泽缓和了表情，向克罗斯笑着问。

“你，”克罗斯说，“别看佩尔个头大，但他喝多了，更不灵活了。”

“我打了他，然后呢？”

“然后，”克罗斯重复道，“然后”这两个字听起来别有深意，他望向窗外，“然后我给你们拉架，把佩尔赶快带回去了。我们俩不是住一起么。”

“佩尔就那么安安稳稳睡一晚上、没打算跑出来教训我？”克洛泽问。

“他喝多了，回去就睡着了呗。”克罗斯答道，他越来越觉得这次谈话不对劲了，克洛泽语气轻松，克罗斯越来越担心。

克罗斯不回答还好，他说的越多，破绽就越多。克洛泽清楚地记得第二天队友们聒噪地对昨晚的事谈论个没完，他不想听也被迫把那晚德国队所有人出的洋相听了一整遍：托马斯向别人要电话号码失败然后被大家嘲笑，刚去喝第二轮马里奥就丢了一只鞋、整晚他都一瘸一拐，喝高了的菲利普被佩尔领着跳舞，让人困惑的舞姿被队友们用手机完整地记录下来了，曼努看似高冷潇洒地从泳池旁走过然后一脚踩空掉进水里……那天克洛泽本想在车上、在飞机上睡一会儿，但队友们吵个没完，他虽然没去参加第二轮、第三轮灌酒，但对那一晚的情况比任何人都了解。

默特萨克去喝了第二轮和第三轮，第二天早上在赫迪拉的房间里醒来的，和他在一起的还有穆勒和厄齐尔。

“一整晚他都在房里睡觉？”克洛泽问。

“我怎么知道，他半夜出去又不会对我汇报。”克罗斯说。

他的回答和之前不同，眼神也开始躲避克洛泽，说起话来很心虚却又努力想提高声调证明他有底气。

克洛泽望着他，直接问道：“你和佩尔有没有关系？”

“什么关系？”

“超出队友的关系，”克洛泽直说，“恋爱，或者上床，有过吗？”

“你打听别人的私事干什么？”克罗斯更警惕了，“我和谁上过床还要跟你汇报？”

“你和佩尔到底有没有过？”克洛泽问。

“没有，”克罗斯虽然不想回答也还是说了，“那可是佩尔啊，他那个块头，跟他上床、第二天我还有没有命可活了？还怎么训练？”

“这么说孩子不是佩尔的？”

“哈？”克罗斯抬头看克洛泽，“佩尔？”他呆了两秒，问道：“你怎么不说孩子是勒夫的？你怎么不说是巴斯蒂、曼努、梅苏特、萨米的？跟佩尔有什么关系啊？我们俩看起来像是有奸情吗？”

“你们那时候住一间，还总是一起喝酒，有一天我路过你们的房间还听见有——奇怪的声音……”克洛泽一狠心说出来最后这句。

“喝多了站不稳摔倒或者哼哼呀呀有什么稀奇？我和他是室友、还一起喝过酒所以就睡过？我就那么随便？还有那么大胆子和队友在国家队乱来？”

“那孩子是谁的？”克洛泽问，“你是在世界杯时候怀上的，如果不是佩尔，那就是队里的其他人了？”

“这个和你就没关系了，”克罗斯说，“反正和佩尔无关，你下回看见他别再揍他了。他要是清醒、占了上风，你就吃大亏了。”

“那天晚上还发生什么了？”克洛泽问，“我不记得我是怎么回房间的了。”

“所以说你记忆减退了，前辈，”克罗斯强调了那个称呼，“以后少喝酒、多锻炼，在变成老年人之前给国家队多进几个球。”

克洛泽不认为事情这么简单。克罗斯隐瞒了什么。他记得第二天的克罗斯面色惨白，像是病了，孩子很有可能是前一天晚上有的。

“你和我在一起吗，托尼？”克洛泽问，“我记起来那天晚上我和一个人在一起，但想不起是谁了。好像是个Omega。”

克罗斯盯着床单的眼睛忽然直了。他的表情和动作都没有变化，但谁都能看出来克罗斯忽然变得全身僵硬。

“我不知道你的事，反正我没和你在一起。”克罗斯说。

“你在世界杯时怀上孩子，除了佩尔，你从来没和别人走近过。我喝多了、那一整个晚上都不记得发生什么了，刚刚记起来我和一个Omega在一起。这两件事联系起来不应该意味着什么吗？”

“意味着你该戒酒了。”克罗斯回答。

他的回答平淡，但神情已经出卖他了。克洛泽刚要继续问下去，却在开口后停住了。最初他还不明白为什么自己说话说到一半停下，然后才发现房间里有种淡淡的、似曾相识的香味。他记得这种味道。

克罗斯看到他忽然不说话，还以为他不打算继续纠缠了，但转眼间他就反应过来房间里有自己信息素的味道。

克罗斯一声不吭，拉开床头柜、拿出一个瓶子打开，水也不用，直接就把药向嘴里塞。

克洛泽忽然攥住他的手。

“放开，没见过Omega吃药啊。”克罗斯说，然后就要摆脱他的手。

虽然克罗斯不给孩子们喂奶，但在理论上来说他正处于哺乳期，这时的Omega身体状况和平时不同，就算不是发情期，也会偶尔发散信息素。现在就是这样。

克洛泽没说话，这就是他记忆中那种Omega信息素的味道。

“那天晚上是你，”克洛泽回忆着，紧攥着克罗斯的手腕，“我记得这味道。”

他抓着克罗斯的手腕靠近他，更浓郁的信息素涌进鼻腔，突然的刺激让克洛泽脑海中空白的片段都清晰起来，他记得托尼送他回房间、两人还吵了几句。然后他被信息素俘获，他吻了托尼，还撕坏了他的衣服、将他扔到床上。

在克洛泽愣神的功夫，克罗斯忽然火了。他一把甩开克洛泽的胳膊，把抑制剂塞进嘴里嚼几下就吞下去，但即使如此，信息素的味道也不可能立刻散去。

“托尼……”

“我肚子不舒服，要去洗手间。你回去吧，改天见。”克罗斯说着跳下床，但克洛泽立刻拦下他，攥着他的手腕不让他走。

“托尼，那天——”

“放开我！”克罗斯不管不顾地要挣脱他的手，克洛泽忽然感觉这个场景似曾相识——同样的信息素充满房间的那晚，他也曾这样抓着某个人的手腕，对方也是这样挣扎的、也是这样说的。那晚是托尼没错。

“那天是你，”克洛泽拉回克罗斯，“我想起来了，我把你拉到我房间里，还和你吵起来……是你，托尼，我还以为……”

更多散碎的片段被信息素勾了出来。现在他清清楚楚地知道那晚的人是托尼。自己像现在这样攥住他的手，托尼不断挣扎……并且反复说“不”。

他全想起来了。

“我们上床了？”克洛泽说，那句话几乎不像是个问句，忽然想起这样一件事，他自己也难以置信，“而且……你并不想？”

强上了自己的人忽然想起、重提当晚的事，克罗斯的反应意外地平静。他心中翻江倒海，热血直冲头顶，手也变得冰冷，但克罗斯不愿在克洛泽面前露出要被人可怜的样子，他不想让克洛泽知道他的所作所为如何影响了他、改变了他、如何让他痛苦、甚至扭曲了他的世界。他不要人可怜，也不想哭哭啼啼、让克洛泽内疚或负责。

在克罗斯并不愿意的时候，他长大了。

“你喝多了，我们上了床，就这些，”克罗斯无所谓地说，正是一副成年人什么都不在乎的样子，“别当回事，你也不是故意的。哦，那天我在发情期，所以这事也不全怪你。别想了。”

“托尼……”

今天克洛泽叫他的名字叫了无数次。克罗斯希望他闭嘴，他每叫自己的名字一声，就有一把刀捅在克罗斯身上。

“你别摆出这幅表情，我都说了没事。不就是上个床吗。”

克洛泽的手松开了。克罗斯又回到床上靠着，手摸着一个白色靠垫上凸起的花纹，看起来毫不在意。

克洛泽说不出话，他的世界也天翻地覆——他竟然强上了自己的队友？借着酒力、趁着发情期？他知道发情期的Omega让人难以拒绝、抵挡不了诱惑，可他应该是个例外！他怎么能做出这样的事？那可是托尼——他的队友、他的后辈、他一直照料的人，托尼甚至将他当做榜样和偶像——可自己竟然侵犯了他？

“托尼……我……”

他有太多话想说，但在极度的震惊中，克洛泽结巴了。他想要道歉，可道歉了又有什么用？事情已经发生，他忽略托尼的拒绝和反抗，强行和他发生关系……还让他怀孕。

他的举动改变了克罗斯的生活，也颠覆了他自己的世界。没有任何一次失败、任何一次挫折比这件事更严重，他从未犯下过这样可怕的错误，而且他伤害了另一个人，在对方拒绝的情况下侵犯他，改变并毁坏了他人的生活。

对克洛泽来说，与其对别人犯下这样的过错，他宁可在犯错之前死于非命。

这不应该发生。他永远都是严谨的、慎重的，他不做错事，更不会让自己的举动影响到其他人的生活。他将自己看做是谨言慎行的人，而且许多年来也确实这样做了，在成年后他几乎没犯过严重的错误，更不会伤害他人。

但记起醉酒的那晚后，仅仅是一个瞬间，仅仅在十几秒钟的流逝中，克洛泽的世界坍塌了。他遵从的、坚信的东西忽然瓦解，像虔诚的教徒忽然开始怀疑坚守一生的信仰。

“对不起，托尼……我不是有意要伤害你……”

他的句子断断续续，但话中的真诚不假。他很震惊，也确实认为自己的所作所为伤害了克罗斯、所以一定要道歉。但同时克洛泽也清楚，话语没有多少用处，他道歉一整夜也无法弥补半分自己对克罗斯造成的伤害。

“别说了，”克罗斯抬了一下手，“别再提这件事，这会造成那种……那个词怎么说的来着——‘二次伤害’。不提还好，提起来我比你还心烦。别想了，也别道歉。我不想听。”

“我希望补偿你，以任何方式，如果你认为我能做任何事来补偿的话，什么都行，托尼……”

克罗斯脸上没有表情，心中却感觉很讽刺：上床的那晚死活不肯放过他，现在又拼了命地要补偿。

“补偿什么啊，”克罗斯说，“你不提这件事就是补偿了。”

“我做错了，托尼，我不该喝酒、不该……强迫你。这一年我给你带来了很大困扰，还害得你不能参加比赛，耽误半个赛季……”

“说真的，别提这事了， 越说我越烦。”克罗斯打断他。

“托尼……”

叫着他的名字，克洛泽在床边坐下，握住他的手。

克罗斯低头看着自己出着冷汗、被克洛泽握住的手。不要再叫我的名字了，身上的刀已经够多了，拔都拔不完。

“我真的很抱歉。”

“知道了，我接受你的道歉。现在开始别提这事。”

有那么一会儿，克洛泽果然不说话了。可就算他不开口，克罗斯也能清楚感觉到他的歉意和后悔，那些东西太沉重，他不可能感觉不到。

“卢安和诺亚，”克洛泽小心地提起双胞胎的名字，“他们……他们是我的孩子？”

克罗斯点点头。

克洛泽这一生中再不会有更奇怪的一天了。他发现自己在醉酒后做了错事，他为此愧疚难当，但也因此忽然得知他有了两个孩子——那两个漂亮的、他一直喜爱的小家伙是他的骨肉。他有孩子了。

在痛苦和愧疚之外，克洛泽感觉到难以言喻的感激和喜悦。神赐给他两个孩子。托尼，托尼给了他两个孩子。

反反复复，信仰被拆毁又重建，世界断了脊梁又被重新接起。他在痛苦中体会到狂喜，在快乐中感觉痛苦。

“我的孩子，”克洛泽无意识地低声念着，“他们是我的。”

他们是你的。克罗斯在心中接上他的话。

克罗斯难以想象得知自己有了两个孩子对克洛泽意味着什么。这完全改变了克洛泽的世界，他的生活忽然有了新的意义，这天变成了转折点。

“或许我这样说不合适，”克洛泽开口说道，他望着克罗斯，但克罗斯躲避他的目光，“但是……谢谢你，托尼。”

他的声音发抖，因为激动微微颤动的手碰着年轻人的脸颊，克洛泽与他额头相贴，在激动、喜悦、痛苦和悔恨中紧闭双眼。

他太快乐，不知如何是好，他愧对克罗斯，同时也感激克罗斯做的一切。

“谢谢你，托尼，”他重复道，并将亲吻印在克罗斯脸颊上，“谢谢。”

克罗斯压抑着自己的情绪，努力压下感性，把思绪转到更实际的东西上。他不想继续听克洛泽说下去。再继续这样的谈话他会失控。

克罗斯向后退。即使他身后就是靠垫和床板，他还是在试着躲开，和克洛泽尽量拉开距离、用微不足道的几厘米抵消他的影响。

感觉过太多次绝望，现在的克罗斯反而不那么难受了。

这样的场面也没有什么不得了，他可是见过大风大浪的人了，他要是再崩溃、再绝望、再难过，他的承受能力就连只绵羊也不如了。

“爸妈今天打算把他们带走，”克罗斯说，将话题从感性转到实际的层面，“我之前提过的，孩子要放在他们那儿。”

克洛泽记得这件事。原本克罗斯如何决定都与他无关，但现在不同了。

“今天？今天就把孩子带走？”克洛泽问，他吓了一跳。

“是这么打算的。你要是有其他想法，也不是不能商量。”克罗斯说。

克洛泽望着他不敢开口，过了一会儿小心翼翼地问：“如果可以的话……我知道你不想养他们……但如果有可能——你介意我来养他们吗？”他停顿一下，“让孩子们跟着我生活。”

克罗斯想了想。

“好像也没什么不行。”他答道。他以前无聊时想过这问题，但那时他根本没对这一可能抱希望。

“真的吗，托尼？你会把孩子给我？”克洛泽问，他的眼睛忽然亮了，喜形于色。

“让你养也没问题……我想先问清楚了，你是打算照顾他们一段时间，还是说孩子从此以后就一直跟你生活？”

“如果你愿意，我可以一直抚养他们，我不是说只打算每个月花一半时间帮你照看，我想抚养他们——我来负担责任，让他们跟我一起生活，直到长大成人。”

这其实是个不错的注意。孩子对于克罗斯的爸妈来说也是个负担。他们已经养大了两个孩子，克罗斯如果现在再送去两个，哪怕有保姆照料也还是很厚脸皮。父母有他们的事要做、有他们的生活。

但如果克罗斯和父母都不用抚养孩子，那就再好不过了。何况说出这一提议的人是克洛泽，在抚养孩子这件事上，克罗斯几乎想不到世界上还有哪个人比克洛泽更合格。

克洛泽和其他人不同，如果双胞胎的生父是别人，孩子很有可能因为各种各样的原因被重新送回到克罗斯家，比如对方结婚了或又添了后代，或因为事业忙碌、要搬去其他地方，或只是单纯地对照看孩子的乏累生活感到厌倦而放弃——把孩子交给任何人都有风险，除了克洛泽。

是他的话，克罗斯甚至不需要法律文件来约束和保证克洛泽对孩子的责任。

“你愿意抚养他们？”克罗斯向他确认，“十年、二十年？直到他们长大？”

“我愿意照顾他们一辈子，托尼，”克洛泽说，神色几乎像在恋爱中动情一般，“而且这是我的责任，应该承担后果的人是我，本来就应该是我养育他们。”

克罗斯看着他，考虑片刻。

“好像也可以，”他说，然后下床向外走，“我和爸妈说两句。”

克罗斯出去了。等待他的几分钟里克洛泽都在祈祷：让托尼的父母同意吧，让托尼把孩子给他。

克罗斯叫走了父母，和他们短暂地商量了几句。父母虽然喜爱双胞胎，但他们更希望克罗斯重新快乐起来、放下这负担，他不在意孩子，只是不得已养着罢了，如果双胞胎的生父愿意接走他们，克罗斯也终于能少一个包袱了。

若是把孩子交给其他人，克罗斯的父母还有顾虑，可对方是克洛泽，他不仅是孩子的生父，也是抚养他们的最好人选。

克洛泽在卧室里等着克罗斯和他父母的商谈结果。把奶嘴和小球袜装进袋子中时，克洛泽忽然反应过来——这意味着那对和善又热情的夫妇知道他和他们的孩子上了床——他们会知道克罗斯是被强迫的吗？

克洛泽开始冒冷汗。自己犯了大错这个念头鬼魅般在脑海中萦绕。

过了半天，克洛泽才想到或许他们并不知道全部真相，不然他们不会一直对自己态度这么好，克罗斯的父亲也早就在第一次见面时打断他的腿了。

托尼对他隐瞒了真相，也没告诉父母全部。从去年七月开始到现在六月初，将近一年的时间里，托尼不仅忍受着心理、生理上的种种折磨，而且没与任何人分担他的痛苦、告诉他们全部实情。他没告诉朋友和家人，也没对克洛泽说。

过去的一年里，他来见托尼，来探望他，和他聊天、散步、一起吃东西时，托尼是怎么看待他的？

克洛泽第一次对自己产生无法遏制的厌恶。他竟然让一个无辜的人为他忍受这么多……可在受了这么多委屈和痛苦之后，托尼却给了他两个孩子，克洛泽要如何才能补偿他、报答他？

几分钟后，克罗斯回来了。

“你先带几天试试看吧，”他说，“我让爸妈和姐姐弟弟他们先回去了，只有保姆在楼下带着孩子。这事不好在保姆中间传来传去，一会儿我让他们先回去，然后我陪你把孩子送到你家，先让他们在你家住几天，等到适应了、你确定你要抚养他们之后，我再告诉保姆不用他们了，提前结钱，你另找人帮你照顾。别从我雇人的公司找。”

他几句话就把事情有条理地说清楚了，而且为了避免克洛泽尴尬还让家里人都先行离开。那天晚些时候，克洛泽想起这些并感叹克罗斯的成长和变化时，心里忽然涌上一阵苦涩：克罗斯本不必遭遇这一切、并变成现在思虑周全的模样。他曾是个快活的年轻人，无忧无虑，做事丢三落四。那时的他身上没有这许多重量，那时的他更快乐。

虽然没有资格也没有立场，虽然他不是克罗斯的任何人，但克洛泽为他心疼。

 

克罗斯让保姆提前下班，然后才让克洛泽到客厅里来，确保他不再和外人碰面。

再一次见到双胞胎，克洛泽眼中险些溢出泪来。他已经见过两个小家伙许多次，抱过他们、陪他们玩闹、拿着奶瓶喂他们喝奶，也在他们圆圆的脸上留下许多亲吻，但没有哪一次见面让他像现在这样幸福和激动。

近距离看着两个孩子，克洛泽有种喘不过气的感觉。他怎么能这样愚笨、迟钝、竟然看不出这是他的骨肉！难道卢安和诺亚不是和他长得一模一样吗？看看他们的嘴巴和鼻子，看他们的眼睛和眉毛，还有那双滚圆的脚、胖乎乎的四肢和总被他们含在嘴里满是口水的手，这当然是他的孩子，他们简直是自己的翻版。

在知道真相之前，克洛泽只觉得孩子和克罗斯长得像，现在他开始认为双胞胎和自己一模一样了。

他欣喜又激动地抱起孩子，亲吻他们，叫他们的名字，轻声说着什么。

克罗斯靠在沙发上看他，眼睛在克洛泽身上盯一会儿又移开。让他得知真相、竟然会对克洛泽有这么大的影响。克罗斯在十个月前就知道自己将会有孩子，但克洛泽直到今天才忽然知道他成了父亲。

孩子已经来到世界上，如果他们的出生和存在能给某个人带来欢乐，克罗斯很高兴，尤其在那个人是他们的父亲的情况下。他喜欢双胞胎，孩子们被爱着，被珍视——如果克洛泽迟早要知道真相，现在的场景是克罗斯所能期盼的最好结果了。

克罗斯从没见过情绪起伏这么大的克洛泽。他太开心，太激动，那种情绪的穿透力和传染力都太强，克罗斯觉得自己继续呆在一旁迟早会被他感染，于是干脆站起来去收拾东西，给克洛泽充足的时间让他消化这个消息，和孩子们好好亲近一会儿。

弟弟给孩子买了一打袜子，还没拆封。克罗斯把包装袋拆掉，一双双装进袋子里。摸着浅绿色的小袜子，克罗斯忽然舍不得让孩子们离开了。

在双胞胎出生一个月后，克罗斯最初对孩子们的漠然逐渐消失了。他还没到深爱着孩子、以至于无法离开他们的地步，但他很喜欢这两个宝贝，那样漂亮可爱的婴儿是他的孩子，克罗斯的虚荣心甚至得到了不少满足——他年纪还小，孩子是双胞胎，又出人预料地好看，克罗斯还是挺为自己骄傲的。双胞胎不爱哭闹，而且很黏他，时间久了，克罗斯越看他们越觉得可爱，今天打算把他们送走，孩子们还没出发，克罗斯就已经舍不得了。

因为原本打算过一会儿把孩子们送到父母家，所以行装已经收拾得差不多了，克罗斯在房子里来回走着，“查缺补漏”，把孩子用的东西装起来一部分、留在自己家里一部分，以备孩子偶尔回来时自己不至于再临时去添置物件。

因为早有准备，克罗斯只花了十分钟就把东西收拾好了。再回到客厅时，他见克洛泽在沙发上坐着，怀中抱着两个孩子，好像哪个也不舍得放手，仿佛就要在这里一直坐下去、不走了似的。

“现在走？”克罗斯问。

“等一会儿。”克洛泽回答，他的目光没离开双胞胎，诺亚在他怀里动了一下，把小手举了起来，克洛泽在他手上吻了一下。

克罗斯从没见过比此刻的克洛泽更幸福的人，也从未见过他露出过这样的笑容。

他早就知道孩子的父亲是谁，但直到今天告诉克洛泽真相，克罗斯才第一次切实感觉到这是他们共同拥有的孩子。

“带着他们很累吧？”克洛泽问。这才第一次舍得把目光从孩子身上挪开。

“还好。”

“他们吃过饭了？”

克罗斯抬头看了一眼时钟：“吃了，过两个小时再喂一遍奶，奶粉别太热，他们俩怕烫。喝光一瓶后卢安还会要，他比诺亚吃得多。”

“还有什么要注意的？”

“他们半夜会醒、要喂奶、要换尿布，还要闹，你最好赶快找保姆，不然别想休息好。”

“那都容易。”克洛泽在卢安的脸上摸了摸。

克罗斯给克洛泽介绍了一旁收拾好的东西，这个包里是他们的衣服、襁褓，这里面是奶粉，这里面是玩具、尿布……

“你的车要装儿童座椅了，”克罗斯抬头看了眼克洛泽停在门外的车，“他们现在还只能躺、不会坐，但早晚能用上。”

克洛泽认真听着他的话，记住每个袋子里装的都是什么。然后他暂时放下孩子，让克罗斯看一会儿，他把摆在门厅的大包小包向车上拿，最后克罗斯和他一起上车，现在车上没有儿童座椅，克罗斯只能抱着两个孩子坐在后面。

克罗斯以前常坐克洛泽的车，他早坐习惯了，过了这么久克洛泽也没换车，还是原来那辆。车内基本没有变化，只是感觉不同了。两年前他还一无所知地、幼稚地恋着克洛泽，想象有朝一日和他成为情侣将会多快乐，但现在他怀中抱着两个自己和克洛泽的孩子，他们间的恋情却并未加深，严格说来——从未存在过。

到家后，克洛泽为他打开车门，让克罗斯把孩子一个一个递给自己之后再下来。

 “你先进去等一下，我把婴儿车拿进来，省得你一直抱着……”

克洛泽说着打开门，克罗斯前脚刚迈进去，发现早有人在等着他们了——但那人的本意应该只是等克洛泽一人。

拉姆站在克罗斯面前，他那样子像是打算来开门然后忽然愣住了，就傻傻地在门口站着。

克洛泽度过了奇怪的一天：今天总是有出其不意的人在出其不意的地方等着他。

拉姆脸上有分怒色，似乎早就想发火了，但克罗斯抱着两个孩子忽然出现让他的困惑暂时压过了恼怒。

刚刚经历了克洛泽得知真相一事的冲击，本应该慌神的克罗斯变得相当冷静，他今天的慌张已经用完了。

“菲利普……你怎么来了？”克洛泽问。

“托尼怎么来了？”拉姆反问。

“呃，我……”

克罗斯刚开口，就被克洛泽打断了。

“托尼，我来解释吧。”

拉姆来回望着他们。

“那孩子……”克罗斯看着他们俩。

“我和菲利普谈，你把孩子留下，先回去吧。”克洛泽说。

按常理来说确实应该是这样，他们也是如此计划的。现在克洛泽说让他回去，他自然会处理好一切，克罗斯也不用再管。

克罗斯抱着孩子没松手。他们俩一副要吵架的样子（至少从拉姆的神情上来看他是这么打算的），他怎么能把孩子丢在这儿？让两个儿子来新家的第一天就被吵闹惊吓？

“我等你们一会儿吧，你们要是忙着，也顾不过来照看孩子。”克罗斯来回看着两人，用目光表示自己的担忧。吵架也是“忙”的一种。

“照看孩子？”拉姆看了眼克罗斯，然后盯着克洛泽。

克洛泽也没料到这个忽然转折，他只想回家以后安顿好孩子，用今天余下的时光感叹和感激自己拥有卢安和诺亚的事实，但拉姆的到来把一切都打乱了。

克洛泽明白克罗斯的担忧，他不想在拉姆气势汹汹要质问自己的情况下把孩子留在这里。

“你稍等一下，我和菲利普谈谈。”说完，克洛泽把即将发火的拉姆拽到走廊的第一扇门里消失了。

房子的主人带着男友暂时失陪，留他在客厅里“稍等”。这个简单的事实让克罗斯又一次确认了他外人的身份。

克罗斯把孩子们放进婴儿车里，双胞胎好奇地打量着房子，克罗斯也左右看了看。

“以后你们就在这儿住了，”克罗斯对孩子们说，然后忽然想起拉姆，“哎，说不定还有个后妈呢。”

克罗斯心里说不上是什么滋味。他轮番看了看两个孩子，忽然叹了一声，像在安慰自己似的：

“菲利普人挺好的，他肯定能对你们俩不错。”

这样说着，克罗斯心里却有些不舒服。一来拉姆如果知道这是他和克洛泽的孩子，他会怎样看待双胞胎？二来这两个宝贝是自己的儿子，真要让拉姆变成他们的后妈？

克罗斯有些后悔答应把孩子给克洛泽了。克洛泽当然会处理好一切、什么都不用担心，但这个可以完全安心的范围不包括拉姆，他是个不确定因素。

克罗斯把手指递给伸出胳膊挥舞的卢安，脑海中忽然浮现克洛泽和拉姆带着双胞胎出现在众人面前的场景，就好像他们是真正的一家人。但那是自己的孩子，他才是孩子们真正的母亲……

想到这些，下赛季开始拉姆把自己铲到天上去的设想也不能让克罗斯担心了。

克洛泽和拉姆的说话声透过墙壁和门远远地传来，拉姆太愤怒，嗓门也太大，克罗斯不想听也听到了不少。他先是听见拉姆质问克洛泽为什么和默特萨克打架（“又是为了克罗斯，是不是？”）、并指责克洛泽一言不发地忽然从训练基地离开，连他这个男朋友都不知道，而且还是跑出来找克罗斯。接下来克罗斯被迫听到一堆抱怨，比如我才是你男朋友，你惦记着别人、还为别人打架、你让我怎么想？和你在一起在这么长时间，你什么时候对我这么关注过……

话少又老实的人一旦到了气头上，抱怨起来比谁说的都多。

房门至少还过滤了一部分声音，双胞胎好奇地瞪着大眼睛，仔细听他们留意到的遥远声响。克罗斯真心希望他们别再吵了，如果孩子要在这种环境下长大，他宁可把双胞胎接回去自己养。

“来吧，还是我抱着你们，”克罗斯把双胞胎从婴儿车上抱起来，听着越来越大的声音，孩子们的表情越来越困惑，他们随时可能因为害怕哭起来，“乖，没事，他们就是说说话……”

如果不是因为礼貌等种种原因，克罗斯一定立刻抱起孩子走了，他可不要他儿子呆在别人家里听人吵架。

书房中沉寂一会儿，又爆发出吵闹声。这种情况反复了好多次后，克洛泽终于走出来了——独自一人。

“你搞定了？”克罗斯少有地对克洛泽露出怀疑的神色。

“不像我预料中的那么顺利，看见你和孩子之后菲利普忽然闹起脾气了……”

如果到了连拉姆都要发火的时候，那事情就不是三两句话能解决的了。克洛泽很为难。

“我带孩子先回去吧。”

“抱歉让你折腾了一趟，本来我打算让他们今天开始就住在我家的——”

“也不差这三五天。等事情解决了再接孩子也是一样。”克罗斯说。他抱紧了双胞胎，心中忽然有些庆幸：今晚孩子们还在自己身旁。

“那你……”

“我坐出租车回去，”克罗斯说，“一会儿别忘了把车上孩子的东西都拿下来，我家里有备用的，这些就放在你这儿。”

克洛泽送他出门，克罗斯抱着孩子离开了。

 

克罗斯不打算把保姆们叫回来，孩子们很快就要被送到克洛泽家，他想自己照顾孩子，反正也没有几天了。

他不知道克洛泽和拉姆现状如何，也没主动问。克洛泽每天打电话来问他孩子的情况，但没提来接他们的确切时间，只说先等一等。现在赛季还没结束，他还有训练和比赛，再加上没处理好的感情纠葛，忙上几天也很正常。

克罗斯独自带了三天孩子，累归累，但没有他想象中的那么可怕。他以为孩子只要一哭一闹自己就会烦得受不了，但现实和他预料得不同，一来双胞胎很听话，就算哭闹也稍稍一哄就好了，二来克罗斯低估了自己的耐性，孩子吵一会儿他也不觉得恼。

喂饱了孩子，克罗斯把婴儿车推进健身房，双胞胎一会儿好奇地盯着他，一会儿又茫然地望着天花板、就好像他们也会思考似的，清醒没多久就又睡着了。机械发出一声声有节奏的声响，孩子们不会因此醒来，他们睡着时有些声音反而更好，如果总是让孩子在十分安静的条件下入睡，他们反倒会变得容易惊醒。

为了不让孩子掉到地上，克罗斯把自己的大床挪动一下，挨着墙的那侧完全推过去、贴到墙上，睡觉时自己在外面挡着，双胞胎就不会掉下去了。

这样一来孩子们安全了，但卧室变得有些不伦不类。孩子带来的改变数不胜数，和其他变化相比这点事不值一提。

第三天晚上克罗斯和孩子们一起在床上躺着，孩子们玩了一整天后累了，也不出声，克罗斯躺在一边等他们睡着，一边看着电视。这时门铃响了，克罗斯抱起孩子去开门。

克洛泽来了。走进门后，他脱下外衣挂到衣架上，立刻从克罗斯怀里接过双胞胎中的一个抱住，就好像他每天训练结束回家都是这样做的。

“我早该过来的，但事情刚定下来……也忘了给你打电话……”

“你和菲利普说过了？都解决了？”克罗斯问，心想着这都过去三天了。

克洛泽一点儿也不想提他们的吵架、冷战、再交谈和无功而返。

“走了很多弯路，也讨论了很多解决方法……菲利普决定暂时‘冷静一下’。”

克罗斯翻了个白眼。拉姆又玩起他“冷静”的那一套了，这俩人年纪一把了恋爱都不会谈。

想起自己连个男朋友都没有过，克罗斯把想说出口的话又憋回来了。

“进来吧，我和孩子们都躺着呢，正打算睡觉，他们俩闹了半天，刚有点困。”

回到卧室，克罗斯照原样躺在床上，两个孩子放在中间，克洛泽在另一侧坐着。克罗斯躺在床上有一搭没一搭地拍着卢安。克洛泽学着他的样子轻轻拍着诺亚。

“之前我就想问了，你没买婴儿床吗？”克洛泽问。

“本打算他们俩去我爸妈那儿之后给他们买的，那东西太大了，不好来回折腾，”克罗斯打了个哈欠，“他们一困我就困，等他们睡着了我也睡着了，再站起来把他们放婴儿床上去，不仅孩子容易醒，连我也清醒了。”

克洛泽拍着诺亚，“我听你弟弟说了一句，你最近睡眠不太好？”

“过几天就是你睡眠不好了，米洛，”克罗斯笑了下，“担心你自己吧。听我的，赶快请保姆。”

过了几分钟孩子们睡着了。

“你以后打算怎么办？”克罗斯问，“你带着一对孩子，菲利普还会搭理你吗？他的‘冷静’什么时候能结束？”

“我不确定，”克洛泽说，“但不管怎么样我都会照顾好他们，你不用担心。”他没多说，但这几天和拉姆反复解释、商量、探讨可行的解决方法之后，克洛泽已经认为他们不会再复合了，他现在也更想专心照顾孩子，不用在维护感情上分心。

觉得克洛泽说的有理，克罗斯也不再问了，闭着眼要睡觉。

“你就这么睡了？衣服也不脱？”克洛泽问。

因为照顾孩子的关系，克罗斯每天都非常贪恋睡眠，一到睡觉时间就睁不开眼。他闭着眼磨蹭着脱了长袖衫和裤子，拉上来被子不说话了，一只手放在卢安身上。

克洛泽刚刚参加了俱乐部的活动回来，他一抽出时间就过来了，他只想看看孩子，来得心急，没想今天晚上是不是要住在这里，但现在看情况他最好是住在这儿了。

克罗斯以惊人的速度迅速睡着了，两个孩子也和他一样睡得很熟。克洛泽迅速洗了个澡，然后回到床上、睡到孩子们的另一边。

克洛泽在半夜被哭声吵醒，最初他还以为自己在做梦，但在昏暗的灯光中他看见克罗斯站在地上，一只手抱着正在喝奶的卢安，另一只手为诺亚换尿布。

克洛泽立刻清醒过来。

“我来吧。”他赶快坐起来。

“把孩子抬起来点儿。”克罗斯说。

克洛泽照做，在克罗斯的指挥下为孩子清理。换好尿布、把用过的丢掉后，克罗斯递给他一个奶瓶。

“是热的？”克洛泽接过有温度的奶瓶时问。

“当然了，不然半夜起来再弄耽误时间。”克罗斯回答。他抱着卢安小心地躺下，他侧躺着，把卢安放平，用手给他拿着奶瓶，然后拿来软软的小手巾擦了擦卢安的眼睛。小家伙刚刚哭过。

克洛泽没急着躺下，抱着孩子坐了一会儿，诺亚闭上眼睛安心地喝着。克罗斯为卢安扶着奶瓶，眼皮又撑不住了。

过了一会儿，卢安喝掉了半瓶奶后，扭着头不要奶嘴了，克罗斯拿走奶瓶放到一旁，闭上眼睡了。

克洛泽还没那么困，这是他第一次夜里醒来看护孩子。孩子醒来后要给他们换尿布、清理身体、喂奶，奶粉要在睡觉前就冲兑好，放在保温奶瓶里，还要准备好小手巾……

“你还不睡，”克罗斯含糊地哼了一声，“后半夜他们俩有可能还醒……你是不是以为这就完事了？”

克洛泽确实以为这就是全部了。听到克罗斯的话，赶快抱着诺亚躺下，等到诺亚也别开头拒绝奶嘴后，克洛泽把奶瓶拿走，关掉夜灯。

那天晚上宝宝们醒过来两次。早上克洛泽打着哈欠洗了澡，他没睡好，觉得还没休息够。

等他穿好衣服去厨房时，发现双胞胎已经喝饱了奶、在打嗝了，克罗斯搬了个小凳坐在他们的婴儿车前，拿着一个小摇铃逗他们。

“这是什么，诺亚？在响呢，你听，哗啦啦啦，”他摇了摇，摇铃的声音很柔和，并不刺耳，“看这里，卢安，看着爸爸呀……”

孩子伸着手去碰摇铃，克罗斯不松手，继续逗他们，孩子咯咯咯地笑起来。

他称呼自己为爸爸，克洛泽想，那孩子们管他们俩就都叫“爸爸”了。确实，让一个大男人自称“妈妈”是有点奇怪。

“早，”克洛泽走过来，“抱歉，我起晚了，本来想帮你照顾他们呢。”

“你还没习惯，过几天就好了，”克罗斯说，“吃饭去吧，我们都吃完了。”

克洛泽走到桌边，打算赶快吃完饭然后把照顾孩子的活儿接过来。他吃饭时一直看着克罗斯和双胞胎，克罗斯逗孩子时完全不记得身旁还有别人，对他们用幼稚的方式说话，任由孩子用没长牙的嘴咬他的手、亲他的脸。

上午是孩子最精力充沛的时候，克罗斯把双胞胎抱回床上逗他们，孩子还太小，不能爬也不能坐，只乖乖地躺着，又叫又笑。克洛泽想试试自己带双胞胎，于是克罗斯把孩子们交给他，自己坐在一旁，想起什么就叮嘱一句。

到了下午，双胞胎睡午觉时，克罗斯也和他们一起睡。一夜里要醒过来两次，白天当然需要补觉。

克罗斯和孩子很快睡着了，克洛泽侧躺着，望着婴儿、想着今后的打算。他要学会照顾孩子、要雇保姆、要改变原来的生活方式，很多不是非常重要的活动都可以取消，陪伴孩子长大是一辈子只能体验一次的经历，他险些因为酒醉和遗忘错过他们，再不能让这机会溜走了。

他想着自己家中的闲置房间，可以把哪几个收拾出来作为孩子们未来的卧室，家里的格局要不要有什么变动。他正想着，忽然听见诺亚吭哧了两声，咧着嘴哭了，克洛泽正要去抱他，闭着眼睛的克罗斯迷糊着伸出手，把孩子靠向自己搂过来，他把衣服向上拉去，呜呜哭着的诺亚贴在他身上寻了一会儿，忽然就安静了。

克罗斯不给孩子喂奶，但人在困极了的时候总是不愿意被吵醒，为了继续睡下去，他偶尔会这样“偷懒”，反正孩子嘴里有东西就不吵了。

反应过来自己看到了什么，克洛泽感觉身上忽然热了，他赶快垂下眼睛，装作什么也没看到。

让孩子吃奶是平常事，夫妻之间根本不会在意。但克洛泽和克罗斯连情侣都不是、更别提夫妻了。克洛泽想事情太纯粹也太“正直”，他总是忘记克罗斯是Omega，只把他当做队友，除了醉酒那夜之外他们从没亲密过，他当然也不会故意留心队友的身体是什么样的。现在忽然见到克罗斯拉起衣服让诺亚吃奶，克洛泽有些不知所措。

他对自己说这没什么、很正常，但就是不能抬眼去看克罗斯。过了一会儿，克洛泽抬起头去看诺亚是不是睡着了，他本意只想看看孩子，但还是第一眼看见克罗斯露在衣服外的乳首。

有了孩子，似乎性爱的部分就可以忽略掉了，虽然绝口不提，但谁也不会忘记孩子是怎么来的。他看了托尼两秒，马上闭上眼睛、试图让自己睡着，可醉酒那晚他压着克罗斯的画面还是出现了。

终于理清谜团的来龙去脉后，让克洛泽迷惑不解的另一件事也有了答案。

和拉姆约会后，他自然只和拉姆有过关系，但有几次克洛泽却有种奇怪的感觉，他在即将睡去或者醒来时脑海中闪过短暂的性爱片段，没有画面也没有声音，只有确切无疑的快感和亲密，克洛泽对此毫无印象，和他发生关系的人原本就不多，他们中也并没有谁给他留下了这样的记忆和感觉。于是克洛泽只将这当做梦，虽说对于梦境来说，那些片段过于栩栩如生、感觉也过于真实了。

后来知道他和克罗斯上过床，克洛泽终于知道那些破碎的亲密片段从何而来了。他没能完完整整想起当晚的过程，但克罗斯贴紧他身体时的热度、他双腿缠在自己身上的感觉、他乞求时的喘息和呻吟，甚至是自己进入时他的紧张和抗拒，克洛泽都记起来了。

另一个让克洛泽十分不愿承认、却明白无误的事实是：那是他感觉最好的一次。

想起他曾和克罗斯曾上过床、而且那些画面还清清楚楚地留在脑海中，克洛泽有些窘迫。一次醉酒，他竟然做出这么多荒唐事。如果几年前接受托尼的告白，现在事情是否就完全是另一种模样了？他和克罗斯成了名正言顺的情侣，有了孩子也是理所当然……但托尼怎么能是他的男朋友？他年纪太小了，怎么能和自己在一起？

克洛泽的审美很正常，欲望也正常，他知道克罗斯长得挺好看、有时也很迷人，会被他吸引没什么稀奇，但他不该有其他想法，他只应该尽快把孩子带走。托尼是个Omega，就算他们有了孩子、他也不能就这样堂而皇之地跑到他家里、和他一张床住着，而且托尼还年轻，应该有自己的生活，不能被孩子拖累，也不能被他绊住。

克罗斯和孩子一起呼呼大睡，不知道一旁的克洛泽翻来覆去、直到他们醒了他也没睡着。

 

当天晚上克洛泽就想把孩子带回家去，但克罗斯不放心，让他再住一晚。这天晚上克罗斯放手不管，哄孩子睡觉、准备半夜的奶粉、换尿布等都由克洛泽来做。

克罗斯在另一个房间睡，告诉克洛泽要是搞不定就把他叫起来。

夜里孩子醒来时，克洛泽最初有两秒确实没反应过来，还奇怪为什么有婴儿在哭，但回过神后他马上坐起来，按部就班地检查孩子需不需要换尿布、并拿来奶瓶准备给他们喂奶。这次换尿布费了些功夫，他做起来有些笨手笨脚、速度也慢，但最后还是换好了。

门上响了两声，睡眼惺忪的克罗斯推门进来。

“怎么样了？”

“已经不哭了，”克洛泽说，对自己的表现还挺满意，“尿布也换好了。”

克罗斯不放心，接过来孩子检查好，才又还给克洛泽。

“快回去睡，交给我吧。”克洛泽说。

克罗斯点点头，打着哈欠回房间睡觉了。

孩子们吃饱了奶，心满意足地睡着了，克洛泽才又躺下。那天天亮之前卢安又醒过来一次，这次他不要奶喝、也不用换尿布，只是闹了一会、要人抱、要人摇晃，克洛泽哄了几分钟，卢安就不再闹了。

一天两夜之后，克洛泽自认已经掌握了照料孩子的基本技能，他想早些负起做父亲的责任，也想让克罗斯好好歇歇。于是第二天早饭后，克洛泽带着双胞胎回家了。

房子中只剩下克罗斯。他在沙发上躺下，向空无一人的客厅打量。这里只有他一人，这才是他的生活应有的模样。

歇了一会儿，克罗斯忽然反应过来：过去这一天里，他和克洛泽简直像早已结婚的恋人一样。克罗斯当时竟没留心这些，现在才后知后觉地反应过来。

克罗斯摇摇头，走进厨房去拿啤酒，心想自己比从前淡定多了。

 


	2. 8-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：KTK  
> CP：猪梅（要等到后面才有）
> 
> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 足球同人，现实向
> 
> ABO，有怀孕生子设定，雷者勿入。
> 
> 真人无关！勿代入！
> 
> 分级：R18

第八章

 

等到秋天，等到新赛季开始。

克罗斯从未如此期盼过任何一个赛季。从前他贪恋假期和安逸，贪恋无所事事的时光和悠闲晒着太阳的日子，但这次他“休息”了太久，已经迫不及待要重回绿茵场了。

唯恐身材恢复得太慢，克罗斯在合理的情况下狠狠压榨了他的精力和休息时间，他的体能迅速恢复到原本的水平，肌肉也更多了。

告别了怀孕与生产，克罗斯回到专注踢球的生活中，尽管还有比赛让他焦躁，但对他来说，这就已经是无忧无虑的生活了。

这证明世间还是有公平存在的，神并不会稍一动怒就让人在地狱里翻不了身。他会跌入低谷，也能重新踏上征途。

新赛季克罗斯归队，克洛泽则升级为父亲。队友们都知道克洛泽有了一对双胞胎，也知道双胞胎是克罗斯的孩子，并且两人没在一起，但并没有谁因此就对克罗斯另眼相待，仿佛这种事再平常不过。不用说，这都是克洛泽处理得当的结果。

与克洛泽和平分手的拉姆对两人的态度也很正常，他还履行了队长职责，帮休息了半个赛季的克罗斯融入球队——就是每天多和他说几句话，问问他有没有什么不适应，最近感觉怎么样。

克罗斯对拉姆的回答是他没有不适应，他感觉好极了。这是实话。从谷底爬出，世界虽然并未变得多光鲜亮丽，但至少他感觉自由且快乐，这就够了。

与从前相比，他在训练和运动上投入的精力更多，因为他想要的更多——遭受了一整年的折磨，这些苦痛总要意味些什么。风暴已经平息，岩浆早已冷却，他站在原本的起点上，向着更高的目标前行。

因为战术需要，克罗斯和克洛泽场上的配合很多，在俱乐部和国家队他们走的都近，但克罗斯心中坦荡荡，不觉得别扭也不觉得暧昧，就算身边是克洛泽也不能让他分心，他把重心都放在足球上，对待克洛泽和对待其他队友没有分别。

 

国家队的比赛结束后，克罗斯和克洛泽一起返回慕尼黑。快到克洛泽家时他叫醒克罗斯，问他要不要来看看孩子。

“谁在照顾孩子呢？保姆？”

“我姐和我姐夫来了。”克洛泽答道。

“哦，”克罗斯抓抓头发，“想起来了，我见过他们，以前比赛的时候。”

既然是熟人，也就不用太拘谨了。两人下车，走到门口时克洛泽打开门，把克罗斯先让进去。一进门克罗斯就看见坐在婴儿车里的诺亚，他有一个多星期没见到孩子，刚进门就看见诺亚胖乎乎的小脸和眨巴眨巴的大眼睛，他立刻把背包放到地上，两步迈到婴儿车前蹲下去抱孩子。

“天哪我的宝贝，你是不是又长大啦？好几天没见到爸爸了，快亲亲我——”

他把诺亚抱出来搂在怀里，孩子还太小，不会主动亲他，克罗斯捧着诺亚肉呼呼的小脸亲了好几口。

“你哥哥哪去啦？让我看看你们俩谁更——”

克罗斯站起来，到嘴边的话全忘了。一对慈眉善目的老夫妇正看着他，欣喜和欢迎的表情中还带着点儿惊讶。

就连克洛泽也呆了一下。

“爸、妈，”他叫了一声，“我还以为我姐他们在这儿。”

“我和你爸过来，他们就出门逛街去了。”母亲说道，然后用眼神示意他把克罗斯介绍给他们。

“托尼，”克洛泽赶快说，“这是托尼·克罗斯，你们知道的。”

在十分尴尬的状态下，克罗斯对两位老人问了好，他本想要握手，但克洛泽的父母热情地拥抱了他。

“谢谢你们——照顾孩子。”克罗斯说。

“是我们谢谢你才对。”克洛泽的母亲说。夫妇二人笑眯眯地打量着他，在他们友善的注视下，好久都没脸红过的克罗斯忽然脸颊发烫，他不禁猜测克洛泽是怎么对父母解释这件事和自己的身份，片刻后竟迷糊地猜测拉姆是否也见过他们。但那已经无关紧要了，他们分手了。克罗斯想。

他立刻纠正自己——与他们见面对自己来说也同样不意味着什么，他又没和克洛泽在一起。

安慰自己时他是这么说的，但在克洛泽父母面前他还是放不开，拘谨地抱着孩子，并荒唐地感觉自己成了没结婚就主动先给他们家生了孩子的人——就像国内随处可见的、愿意给克洛泽生孩子的球迷。他和那些人可不是一路。

克洛泽平平常常地和父母聊天，给他们还有克罗斯倒茶，克罗斯像抱着挡箭牌一样抱着诺亚，又想马上离开又想和儿子多呆一会儿。

晚饭时克洛泽的姐姐和姐夫、孩子也回来了，他们坚持让克罗斯吃过饭再回家，克罗斯也不好提前离开，于是在克洛泽家里吃过晚饭才走。克洛泽送他回家，刚一上车，克罗斯松了口气，整个人瘫在座椅上。

“怎么了？”克洛泽问。

“你也不提前说一声，早知道这么多人我就不过来了。”

“不是为了看孩子吗，”克洛泽说，“再说我也不知道爸妈忽然过来。”

“我不喜欢人多，下次你提醒我一声。”克罗斯委婉说道，告诉克洛泽他不想和他家人再见面。

“我知道，”克洛泽应道，“以后不会了。”

过了几分钟，汽车转过一个弯时，克洛泽说道：“前几天我爸还问我你以后的打算，我说我也不清楚。”

“什么打算？”

“他就是随口问问……说如果孩子的父母都在身边，对他们的成长更好。”

“我也不想离开儿子啊，”克罗斯说，“几天没见都想得不得了。”

“要是你以后结婚了，也不知道有没有这么多时间来陪孩子了。”克洛泽说。

“担心这个太早了，”克罗斯叹道，感觉恋爱与他遥不可及，“你啊，还是担心你自己吧。等你再和人约会、或者再添一两个孩子，你家里就热闹了。”

“或许吧。”

克洛泽答了一句，却想着以后不会再要孩子了，他要的就是卢安和诺亚。想象以后若再有一个新生命加入他们、他怀中抱着另一个婴儿，克洛泽竟有些抵触。他拥有的第一个、第二个孩子都是克罗斯给他的，这让克洛泽有种“顺理成章”的感觉——他的孩子就应该是和克罗斯生下的，这倒不是说他对克罗斯有什么念头，只是种说不清道不明的感觉。

克洛泽只想要这两个孩子，不想要第三个，也不想和其他人再生孩子。像是想要护着双胞胎，确保他们得到所有重视和偏爱。

“听说最近有人在约你出去，”克洛泽问，“进展得怎么样了？”

“哪来的进展。”克罗斯无聊地望着窗外的车流。

“没有顺眼的？我听说好几个人了。”克洛泽说。

“你关心这些花边新闻干什么？”克罗斯问，“结了婚我也照样会去看孩子的，不用担心。”

车开到一处拥挤路段，行驶速度慢下来。克罗斯微侧着身子靠在椅背上，看着远处的灯火。他不要爱情，也不要婚姻，这两者不能因为付出就得到回报，他只想把时间花在实实在在的东西上，让它们为他带来更好的未来，更多的选择。

“你在想什么？”克洛泽问。

“哦……”克罗斯刚要回答，忽然被这句话勾起回忆。以前都是他这样问克洛泽的，但这两年他再没说过这话，反倒是偶尔克洛泽会这样问他。

对于问过克洛泽这句话许多次的克罗斯来说，他知道这是关心和在意的表示，甚至也包含着爱慕。如果不在乎，他是不会开口问的，那意味着许多时刻他都渴望知道对方的想法，想知道此刻米洛在意的、萦绕在他脑中的究竟是什么。

克罗斯从没对其他人问出过这话，他不在乎别人，后来甚至对克洛泽的想法也没兴趣了。

克罗斯短暂地猜测了一下，克洛泽偶尔这样问，是否是他在意自己的表示。猜测并不能带给他答案，转瞬间，他也不想知道了。

“明天没衣服穿了，”克罗斯叹息，“我忘了把衣服送去洗。”

 

送克罗斯到家后，克洛泽独自回去。回程路上克洛泽多次提醒自己专心开车，但他就是不能把克罗斯从脑海中剜除。

他长大了，变化很多，比小时候更慎重、更有勇气，更温柔，和克洛泽的距离也更远。

他很细心，来看孩子时会耐心地照顾双胞胎、陪他们玩；他会花很多时间给孩子挑选衣服、食物和生活用品；偶尔他会做些好吃的东西送来，也会带出克洛泽那份。

克罗斯比过去体贴了许多，偶尔克洛泽抱孩子久了胳膊酸，克罗斯会给他捶几下、捏一会儿；在克洛泽崴了脚的那个星期，克罗斯一直不嫌烦地扶着他，帮他拿东西；他不会把所有麻烦事都推到克洛泽身上，自己也会主动分担。

他的体贴和耐心克洛泽看得清楚，他的疏远和逃避也没逃过克洛泽的眼睛。克罗斯不想和他太过亲密，他不想和克洛泽接近。肢体上的亲密只要拉近距离就能完成，精神层面就没那么容易了。

最初克洛泽以为克罗斯是在为恋爱做准备，以为他很快要和其他人约会了，但孩子都快满一周岁了，也没见克罗斯和谁走得近。

在外表看上去磨平了棱角、更随和、更温柔时，克罗斯的内里却变得更坚硬、更难以撼动。他在一些事情上下定了决心，发生什么也不退让。

克洛泽无法做到对给自己生了孩子的人全无感情，他想给克罗斯更多帮助和关注，在球场上，在生活上，让他知道他在慕尼黑有依靠，无论他需要什么帮助克洛泽都愿意提供，无论这样的帮助会耗费多少时间和精力，但克罗斯以他特有的方式保持着距离：与克洛泽看似亲近，他却从未真正接纳他。对克罗斯来说，克洛泽仍是外人。

 

春风得意时向来是接受打击的好时候，这和四季轮回的合理性一样无可挑剔。克罗斯好好地踢着球，忽然间毫无预兆地就在欧冠比赛里受了伤，那时2013年刚过去三分之一，他却要休息上三个月，接下来的比赛也不用做梦上场了，只能回家休养。

他在慕尼黑住了两个月，平时总抱怨陪孩子的时间少，这次受伤倒给了他足够的时间和双胞胎呆在一起。等到夏天赛季结束、假期开始后，克罗斯换个地方继续养着，他回到格赖夫斯瓦尔德，打算在家乡多留一段时间，至少呆上一个月。弟弟也和他一起回去。

家乡是个小地方不假，但克罗斯集结起来的伙伴倒不少，他和弟弟小时候的玩伴有很多都一直生活在这里，这次兄弟两人回去后每天和不同的人聚会、四处闲逛、散心。两人刚回去时正好赶上一次狂欢节，他在朋友家中正和一群儿时玩伴喝着酒时，狂欢游行的声音忽然从远处传来。有人叫了一声“游行队伍来啦”，大家就都扔下酒杯跑出去凑热闹了。

欢闹的聚会克罗斯参加得多了，狂欢节也不是没见过，但在家乡倒是第一次。他和朋友们跑到外面，看着游行队伍伴随震耳的音乐声走过来。

弟弟赶快拿出手机，说双胞胎还没见过游行，他兴奋地拍着视频和照片，克罗斯只看着队伍，在化妆成巫师、动物和半人半兽不伦不类的家伙走过后，一队高挑的女孩出现了，她们扮成丰收女神的样子、挎着装水果蔬菜的篮子，露出大长腿，朋友们像没见过女孩一样高声喝彩，她们走过克罗斯身边时，一个走在外侧的女孩向克罗斯嘴里塞了一颗草莓，狐朋狗友们喊得更浪了，克罗斯也笑。

那天克罗斯和弟弟直到凌晨才回家，从酒吧离开时两人各自拿了瓶啤酒，回去的路上他们边走边喝，然后菲利克斯提到游行时给克罗斯草莓的女孩。

“她们可真好看啊。”弟弟感叹。

“是啊，”克罗斯踢着石头，抬起头看夜空，用一种骄傲又遥远的语气叹道：“我们的姑娘真漂亮。”

“巴伐利亚的姑娘不合你心意？”弟弟笑道。

“巴伐利亚和我就没关系。”克罗斯答道。

克罗斯对周围的一切观察都很细心，在慕尼黑住了许多年，他早就从俱乐部对待不同球员的方式上看出端倪了，他也很少和其他球员比。

“你说，托尼，人们真会因为我们和他们不一样，就、就就——对我们另眼相待吗？”菲利克斯大着舌头问。

“不会吧，”他答道，不想和弟弟说起让人沮丧的事。两人走了一会儿，克罗斯问，“你在俱乐部挺好的？”

“没什么不好，”菲利克斯耸耸肩，“我还在起步阶段呢。你在拜仁怎么样？”

他们走到一处小广场，那里有喷泉，两人走过去在喷泉旁坐下，克罗斯喝了一大口酒，“在你看来——你觉得我过得怎么样？”

“出场挺多的，让人羡慕，又是首发又是主力的，”菲利克斯答道，“你总是在场上。”

“是啊。”克罗斯应了一声。

“怎么了？”菲利克斯问，“最近不顺了？还是有人找你麻烦了？”

克罗斯摇摇头。

他没再说下去，菲利克斯想了想，觉得哥哥在球队里呆的还不错，虽然不知道他又在瞎操心什么，但劝他几句总没错。

“能在拜仁踢球就已经很好啦，”菲利克斯勾着他的肩膀，举着酒瓶子比比划划，“你看啊，我们这小地方——偏远小港口长大的人，谁会做梦有一天能去拜仁踢球，这地方到现在也还是那鬼样子，和我们小时候差不多，以前还是民主德国……东德的球队就没一个有出息的，到现在这儿的人还被看做是东德的——说远了，你现在可是在拜仁，没有几个人能那么厉害去拜仁踢球的，而且你在计划之外生了小孩、俱乐部不是也没说什么嘛，没给你……唔，没给你‘穿小鞋’，也没对你另眼相待……你比我大一岁，肯定比我更明白‘知足’……”

菲利克斯喝多了，说得也多，克罗斯有一句没一句地听着。过一会儿菲利克斯跑题了，又提起给克罗斯草莓的姑娘。

“我帮你打听打听，那姑娘是谁家的，你们见见面……你快找个人约会吧，看你都要憋死了……你要是结婚就好了，热热闹闹的，把婚礼也办了。你忽然就生了孩子，婚礼没有、手续没有、甚至连男朋友都没有，爸妈都发愁呢，”说到这里，菲利克斯打住话头，他说了不该说的话，“咳，你可是球星，还是拜仁的主力，等找到那姑娘，你们俩约会就是水到渠成的事，你多花点儿心思，多买点儿礼物给人家，大方点儿，送个钻石啊、车啊，就像其他球星追模特那样，挣了钱就要花嘛……哎，等一下，拜仁给你的工资是不是挺少？和别人一样吗？”

“回家睡觉吧。”克罗斯站起来，拉着醉醺醺的菲利克斯。

“他们现在给你多少钱了？”菲利克斯问，“你你你上场踢那么久，这都好几年了，涨工资了没啊？能不能给姑娘买钻石了？”

“看你像钻石。”克罗斯不理他，揪着满嘴胡话的弟弟回家了。

 

克罗斯愿意等，他不是急性子的人，他知道该到手的总会来，他的人生是一步一个脚印、一步一级台阶慢慢走上去的，这是他认可的、习惯的方式，他偶尔像个年迈的人一样相信那些古旧的、许多人不以为意的信条，比如努力就会得到提升，付出就会带来回报。

克罗斯眼中的世界就是这样的。他不做给别人添麻烦的事，也不偷懒耍滑，该来的都会来，所有他渴望的东西都会到手。

在家乡住了半个多月，菲利克斯到底多事地把游行队伍里喂克罗斯草莓的姑娘找到了，但两人没能约会，姑娘在几天前刚刚交了男朋友，菲利克斯垂头丧气地回来了，向哥哥要侄子们的照片看、寻求安慰。

“又不是你失恋了，你求个什么安慰？”克罗斯问。

“我侄子好看，看着他们高兴，你还要管我怎么着？”菲利克斯问，一张张看双胞胎的照片，嘴里不住感叹他们多可爱、多圆、多像克洛泽。

“你就不能说他们像我？”克罗斯问，“你看不见我就在你旁边坐着？”

“像克洛泽比较有优势吧，”菲利克斯坦诚地说，“虽然你是我亲哥，但还是得承认克洛泽要比你厉害嘛，知道他的人也更多。卢安和诺亚是他的儿子，就属于是名流的后代了，听起来多帅。”

克罗斯把手机拿回来，虽然没说话，却想着自己以后也会更有名的——迟早会有那天。

“他们什么时候能上学？四五岁？”菲利克斯问。

“我还没想，现在刚两岁，提早那么多考虑这事干嘛。”

“上学也好贵，尤其是好学校，”菲利克斯务实地说，“幸好克洛泽的薪水比较多。”

“我也不会把孩子饿死啊！”克罗斯说道，“他们的生活费我又不是一分不花。你最近怎么总提钱？”

“我就说过这一次啊。”菲利克斯看着他。

“算了。”克罗斯拿着手机回房间去。他在床上躺了一会儿，刚要睡着，手机响了。是克洛泽发过来的视频通话，不用想也知道是双胞胎要见他。

“怎么啦，宝宝？”

克罗斯刚按下接听，就听见那边传来的混乱声响。

“马上就能见到托尼了，你们听——”这是克洛泽。

“呜呜呜——”这是卢安。

“爸爸……爸爸……”这是诺亚。

克罗斯见到坐在克洛泽腿上的双胞胎，现在他们两岁了，想同时抱着他们俩不像原来那么容易了，两人都穿着拜仁的红色队服，一个个都泪汪汪的，也不看屏幕，一味哭着。孩子们对他们两个都叫爸爸，也没个区分方式。

“卢安，诺亚，别哭啦——”克罗斯大声说。孩子们听见声音，都忽然止住眼泪，找声音的来源，然后看到屏幕，歪着脖子看他。

“怎么哭啦？”克罗斯问，“哭什么，爸爸不是在这儿吗？”

两个孩子暂时安静了，出神地看着屏幕。

“这不是见到托尼了？”克洛泽柔声对孩子们说，“他就在这儿，别哭了。”

卢安伸手来摸屏幕，诺亚也来摸，但发现触摸到的并不是爸爸的脸，双胞胎又叫嚷起来了。

“要爸爸——”

“呜呜呜呜……”

“爸爸不在家……”

“别哭啊，宝宝，爸爸很快就过去看你们好不好？”克罗斯问。但他的话被只顾着哭的孩子们完全忽视了。

克洛泽抬起手机，和他对望着。

“怎么忽然闹起来了？”克罗斯问。

“这几天他们总念叨要见你，我以为他们闹闹脾气就好了，但没想到闹得越来越厉害了……你能回来吗？孩子太小，带他们出门不方便，在路上他们什么都不习惯，又要难受了。”

“我回去吧，”克罗斯叹了口气，“反正在家也呆半个多月了。”

“我不想折腾你，托尼，但孩子们没和你分开这么久过……”

“我看看机票，”克罗斯回答，“买到票我告诉你，尽快回去。”

结束通话，克罗斯查了查机票，最早一班也要明天中午到慕尼黑。他买好票后告诉克洛泽，克洛泽说他会准时过去接机。

虽然不是恋人，他们的生活方式可真是和恋人没区别了。克罗斯想象了一会儿如果被媒体拍到这一幕他们会怎么想，以为自己和克洛泽只是关系很好的朋友、还是发现他们共同养育孩子的事实？

但无论闹出什么乱子，他都不能放着那两个胖宝宝不管。

当天晚上朋友们和克罗斯一起聚了聚，当做是为他送行，大家都奇怪他怎么这么早就要回慕尼黑。没人知道克罗斯生育的事，克罗斯只说慕尼黑有事要处理。

第二天他早早赶到机场，中午时刚一到慕尼黑就接到克洛泽的电话，他到停车场去找他，认出那辆车后克罗斯直接打开后门上去，双胞胎的欢笑和叫嚷声立刻响了起来。

“爸爸——”

克罗斯解开卢安的安全带，又把伸着手的诺亚也抱到腿上。再次抱住孩子，克罗斯这才体会到自己有多想念他们。

“想我了吗？”他问，轮流吻着两个孩子，双胞胎也抱着他的脖子啃啊啃的。

“想爸爸……”诺亚说，他把头贴在克罗斯脸上，紧紧搂着他。

“爸爸回家啦。”卢安高兴地抱着他，小腿一抖一抖，像要跳舞一样。

“高兴吗？”驾驶席上的克洛泽问孩子们。

“高兴！”孩子们回答，抱着克罗斯不松手。

“累了吗？回家还是先在外面吃饭？”克洛泽问。

“回家吧，不饿，累了。”

“爸爸，爸爸看——”卢安向克罗斯展示自己的白色小手套，“好看吗？”

“好看，”克罗斯笑道，“现在是夏天，戴着它不热吗？”

卢安热情地摇头。

“看我的牙，”诺亚张开嘴让他看，“前几天，牙都很……很疼。”

“他咬着桃子核了，”克洛泽说，“但没事，就是疼了一会儿。我们回去吧。”

“你要小心啊，诺亚。”克罗斯把他们放回到安全座椅上。回去的路上孩子们又笑又叫，还唱起了歌。

到家后已经过了午饭时间，孩子们也吃过了，克罗斯不饿，只想睡一会儿，双胞胎缠着他，午睡也要黏着他一起。

克洛泽的房间也为孩子做了改良。他知道应该早些养成孩子独立睡觉的习惯，但有时候孩子闹情绪或者身体不舒服，还是和大人一起睡更好。双胞胎现在一起住在一个房间里，各自睡一张小床，等他们大一些之后再重新划分房间。一旦克罗斯来了，孩子们就要缠着克罗斯和他一起睡，为此克洛泽换掉卧室的旧床，买了一张更大的，并在床的两侧加了儿童护栏，以免孩子们掉下去。

克罗斯刚坐到床上，两个小家伙也过来了，爬到床上、挨着克罗斯。让克罗斯帮他们脱掉衣服，然后一左一右地躺在他旁边，他们要爸爸搂着，还努力用小胳膊抱着他。

克洛泽在床的最外侧躺下、隔着孩子。他们一起养了双胞胎两年多，时常会这样一起睡。有时候是孩子们在中间，克洛泽和克罗斯在两边，有时是克罗斯睡在中间，两边躺着孩子，克洛泽睡在一个孩子的外侧。

一个小时后，克洛泽醒了，看见克罗斯已经把睡在外边的卢安抱回来了。他侧躺着，面对着自己和两个孩子，正轻轻摸着诺亚的头发。

“睡醒了？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯点点头，“孩子的头发长了，该剪剪了。”

“晚上我带他们去剪头发。”

“过几天吧，我刚回来，他们离不开我，我又不能和你们一起出门。”克罗斯回答。

诺亚伸出手，像是想抓住什么。克罗斯把手递给他，诺亚握住后又乖乖睡了。

“孩子们给你画了画呢，”克洛泽想起来，“一会儿我拿过来，在他们的小桌子上。昨天画的，想你想得不行，我让他们画画，说画好了、你明天就回来了。”

克罗斯笑了，握着孩子的小手吻了一下，然后打量着：“孩子的指甲太短了，别给他们剪指甲剪很短，还没长好呢。我听人说小时候指甲剪得短、以后就不好看了。”

“也没有特别短吧？”克洛泽拿起卢安的手，“我以后注意点，不剪得那么勤了。他们俩现在没以前那么乖，大家都说两岁的小孩最难管，他们到第一个‘叛逆期’了。”

“我可以来得勤一点，”克罗斯说，“他们看到我之后还挺乖的。”

“因为不是每天都能见到你，当然乖了，我就要总对他们板着脸了，不然越来越不听话，”停顿一下，克洛泽想起另一件事，“你的续约有消息吗？有人联系你吗？”

“没有，”克罗斯回答，“经纪人也没消息。”

还没回到慕尼黑时，克罗斯就给经纪人打电话问续约，想让这件事早些定下来，他不可能离开慕尼黑，这是他熟悉的城市、熟悉的球队，也是国内数一数二的俱乐部，而且孩子在这里，克罗斯不可能离开。但经纪人也没得到消息，他劝克罗斯再等等，俱乐部迟早会找他们谈的。

“迟几天也没事，”克洛泽安慰，“不可能放你走，不用着急。”

“我没着急，等着他们来和我谈呢，”克罗斯答道，“再迟也不至于拖过世界杯吧。”

 

对运动员来说，一些年份有不同的意义，人们直接以这一年的重大赛事来提及它，比如奥运年，世界杯年。

这次世界杯年的开端对克罗斯而言意味着好运，新年那天他在从未有过的快乐和融洽氛围中度过。因为大家各自的安排及种种原因，他的父母和克洛泽的父母都来到慕尼黑，双方都不能在这里久留，而他们又都想探望孩子，于是两个家庭最后决定一起度过新年。

克罗斯一早认定了这是个坏主意，他讨厌人多，而且认为他们两家人一起会闹出许多小小的尴尬和不愉快。如果他有选择，他绝不希望事情如此发展，新年的第一天总是要有个好兆头的，闹哄哄又尴尬地度过，有什么意思呢。

但事情由不得克罗斯选择，他与父母一起来到克洛泽家，在他的房子里和克洛泽的父母、姐姐一家人一起度过新年。双方父母见面时都是和和气气，他们也算得上心有灵犀，面对亲家都是略带愧色和歉意，仿佛认为克罗斯和克洛泽没能成为情侣都是自家儿子的错。在这种融洽的、打定主意要让着对方的氛围中，克罗斯度过了一个人最多、最热闹、却一点也不吵闹心烦的新年。

孩子们被节日氛围感染，到夜里也不睡觉，换了睡衣以后还是闹，等他们闹得累了、才在父母怀里睡着了。

克洛泽和克罗斯各自抱着一个孩子、靠在床头的靠垫上。

“卢安的脚长得大一点。”克洛泽抬起卢安的脚和诺亚的比着。

“那是他的袜子厚，诺亚的袜子薄，看起来脚才小，”克罗斯看了一眼，又问克洛泽，“我们这样睡在一起，你爸妈不觉得奇怪？”

“我知道你不想让人误会，我和他们解释过了，”克洛泽说，“我们只是为了哄孩子方便。”

克罗斯放心了，他确实不想别人误以为他和克洛泽不清不楚。

但就算解释了、就算爸妈知道了，误会的也还是大有人在。克洛泽的姐夫听到了他和父母的对话，转头问克洛泽这是不是真的。

“可他是Omega，你们一起住……没感觉？”

“别这样打听私事。”克洛泽收拾着桌子，头也不抬地回复。

“我是为你着想，怕你憋坏了，”姐夫说，“你是运动员，对身体要注意点，不能总憋着。”

“我好着呢，别操心了。”克洛泽说。

“托尼也是奇怪，”姐夫拿着垃圾袋发呆，“你是Alpha，他不该和你这样一起住的，以后他有了男朋友，对方会怎么想？而且……等一下，他是不是一直没有男朋友？这都几年了？”

克洛泽把垃圾袋从姐夫手里拿走：“赶快看孩子去，活儿不用你干了，我自己收拾。”不由分说，克洛泽把他赶出厨房，自己收拾起来。

他不想和任何人讨论他和托尼的私事，但克洛泽也不得不承认姐夫说到了点子上，克罗斯自有了孩子后就没有过约会，而且他好像从来没有过男朋友。倘若他是克洛泽这样的处境——曾经有过恋爱，现在又有了孩子，那以后再不恋爱结婚也不遗憾。但克罗斯太年轻了，他刚二十五岁却一次恋爱都没谈过，哪怕他有过几个男朋友、然后都大闹一场分手了，也比现在这样要好。

年轻人要有年轻人的样子。一心踢球确实很好，但也要有自己的生活。

克洛泽不好开口劝他。他和克罗斯的关系略有些复杂，这些话也不好开口。

他和克洛泽一同养育孩子，互相关心，彼此照料，但他们不是情侣。

克洛泽担心这样的相处方式会影响克罗斯，扭曲他对感情的态度和看法、甚至改变他的恋爱观。难道他打算永远都过着这样的生活，没有约会、恋人和家庭，每周来探望孩子、和克洛泽以这种奇特的方式相处吗？

他已经是大人了，不再是那个什么也不懂的小托尼，但这不耽误克洛泽为他担心。这已经成了习惯了。

“有新年愿望吗？”克洛泽问。

“怎么会没有，”克罗斯捏着诺亚的手，“赶快续约吧。别拖上三五个月，越早解决越好。”

克洛泽还指望着他能盼着恋爱。但提到续约，克洛泽也不禁想道，这确实是眼下最迫切也最实际的问题，越早解决越好。

第二天早上吃饭时，克罗斯给孩子们喂麦片，一边说道：“‘续——约——’，宝贝，跟我一起说——”

“续、续靴——”诺亚挥着小勺子比划。

“续靴！”卢安坚定地叫道。

“也差不多。”克罗斯笑起来。

 

新年假期结束不久，克罗斯接到了俱乐部约谈的通知。他和经纪人按时赴约，双方谈了一下午，效果并不好。

“这种条件不能接受，”离开办公楼，经纪人沃尔克一上车就说，“但你也不用着急，没有第一次谈就谈成的合同，讨价还价、试试底线，拖上三四个月都正常，你不用担心，好好踢你的球，问题我帮你解决。俱乐部问你什么都别松口，让他们和我谈，别让人以为你好打发。你是打算长期在拜仁踢球的，不是一年两年，这次续约顺利了，过几年再谈也容易，要是这次轻易妥协，以后他们就更不把你当回事了，”沃尔克翻了翻备忘录，“你还有什么想问的？”

“其实如果是钱的话，少一点也没事。”克罗斯说。这次双方没谈拢主要还是薪水问题。

“‘少一点’没问题，但‘太少’就不行了，”沃尔克说，“这还是第一次谈，你不用当回事，说出这个价钱他们就是试探你，你自己说，这是少‘一点’吗？你们队里还有几个比你上场多、拿钱少的？再说了，托尼，我手里不只你一个球员，我还有其他人，这次让人看见这么低的价格我都接受，以后我的其他球员要续约、要转会，该怎么办？薪水岂不是全压下来了？”沃尔克在他胳膊上拍了拍，“这次只是试探，以后还要继续谈呢。你不打算去别的地方吧？”

克罗斯摇摇头，“我习惯在慕尼黑了，而且你知道，我儿子也在这儿。”

沃尔克点点头：“别人能带着孩子走，但你不行，还有孩子的爸要考虑……这事我会帮你争取到底，你什么也不用管。今年还有世界杯——好好踢，我也好让俱乐部给你涨薪。”经纪人笑了，克罗斯答应他，两人又说了几句，各自离开了。

回到家后克罗斯刚打开门，就接到克洛泽发来的消息，问他谈得怎么样了。克罗斯回电话给他，告诉他这次没谈拢。

“也不着急，反正才一月，”克洛泽说，“多谈几个月也正常，俱乐部不会放你走，你也不会去其他地方，续约只是时间问题。”

克罗斯也这样认为，他不觉得有什么好担心的。

 

春季结束，气温一日日升高了，眼看续约应该到了尘埃落定的时候，克罗斯却发现问题变得棘手了。

上半年他确实把心思都花在踢球上，但在场外，续约一事却时不时闹出些新状况惹恼他，最初克罗斯还能平心静气、耐着性子等，但事情越来越离谱了。俱乐部迟迟不松口，媒体上动不动就要冒出个声音指责克罗斯过于贪心，连队友也说他应该马上答应俱乐部的条件。

“你有天然的劣势，”弟弟来探望克罗斯时总结，“拜仁认准你不会离开，觉得无论条件什么样你都会答应，他们都这样想了，就很难再松口了。这么大个俱乐部，不太可能出尔反尔对球员让步。”

“国内几乎没有更好的选择了，其他德甲球队也没消息……我不想离开慕尼黑、不想离开德国，”克罗斯叹了一声，“难怪被人当软柿子捏。”

“他们都知道你有孩子在这儿，”菲利克斯喝着果汁，“你算是让俱乐部抓到把柄了。”

但不能让步的事就是不能让步。克罗斯想。他不想和孩子分开，但他也必须考虑自己的未来。

“你千万不能退让太多，”菲利克斯说，“反正无论你退不退让，过两个月都有更多人等着跳出来对你评头论足呢。”

 

没等上两个月，夏季刚到，克罗斯受到的指责就更多了。

对他人表示不满不一定要说话，从表情和对待他的方式上就能看出来了，克罗斯不知道这是俱乐部的授意还是球员们自发如此，反正球队里的多数人对他的态度都冷淡了不少。

下午训练结束，克罗斯换好衣服刚要走，拉姆忽然叫住他。

“急着走吗，托尼？有空说句话吗？”

“有空，”克罗斯停下看着他，“怎么了？”

“你也过来吧，米洛，我们商量一下。”拉姆对克洛泽说。

有一瞬间，克罗斯还以为拉姆要对他宣布他和克洛泽复合了，但从克洛泽困惑的神色上看，显然并非如此。

三人拿好各自的东西离开更衣室，在训练基地的室外餐厅找了张桌子坐下。

“你和俱乐部还没谈好？”刚一坐下，拉姆就问。

“没有，经纪人在处理呢。”克罗斯答道。

拉姆看了他一眼，又看看克洛泽。

“你不会走，是吧？”他问，“你从没在国外踢过球、而且孩子还在这儿，德甲也没有其他球队和你谈过，是这样吗？”

“是，我想留下，没有其他德甲球队和我谈。怎么了？”克罗斯问。

“之前你提出说想涨薪，合同要和我、托马斯一个级别，”拉姆试探着说道，“想要提高薪水当然很合理，但也要一步一步来，我们比你大几岁，踢球时间也更长，所以你也不用着急，以后总会有这一天。不要急于一时，让俱乐部以为你太贪心，或者态度不好……”

他望着克罗斯，没再说下去，但克罗斯也明白他的意思了。

“和我说续约，你把米洛叫来干什么？”克罗斯问。

“你们俩要一起养孩子，当然米洛也有发言权。”拉姆说。

如果拉姆没有擅自把克洛泽叫来，克罗斯还是愿意和他多聊几句的。

“我的未来不能总是任人摆布、或者考虑这个考虑那个，菲利普，”克罗斯说，“如果我只值一百万，我连一百万零一分都不会开口要，我要的是我应得的。合同不应该看年龄和踢球长短，更多要看价值和作用，这你和我一样清楚。”所以拿这些话来压我有什么意思？

“托尼，我们都是一步步走过来的，你忽然提高要求，其他人也会有想法、想要提高待遇……”拉姆又说。

克罗斯笑了：“你自己看看，菲利普，去队里看看，比我出场时间多、薪水比我少的有几个？俱乐部让你来劝我的？干嘛白费这份心思呢，直接来和我说、对我直接打压不就好了，拐弯抹角的多耽误时间。”

“你和米洛一起养着孩子，总不能不为孩子考虑、让他见不到母亲吧，”拉姆说，又转向克洛泽，“你没和托尼谈过吗？”

“我们……”克洛泽刚开口，就被克罗斯打断了。

克罗斯对拉姆没什么偏见，但他忽然搅和到自己和克洛泽中间、还把克洛泽拉过去和他一个阵营，克罗斯忽然来了脾气。

“我和米洛谈不谈是我们的事，你是外人，就别掺和了，我们自己会处理。”

说完这句话，克罗斯有种非常解气的感觉——以前是拉姆和克洛泽出双入对，自己是外人，但现在他和克洛泽虽然没在一起，却确确实实养育着两个孩子，拿拉姆外人的身份怼他完全合情合理。

“托尼，我不是要掺和你们的事，但你也应该知道什么选择对你和孩子还有米洛更好。”

刚刚的话超出拉姆的预料，他的神情也有些不自然。克罗斯忽然发现自己为此心情好了不少。

“续约的事，我和俱乐部会商量，”克罗斯语调平缓下来，“我和米洛的事，我们两个会商量，你就别费心了。俱乐部问你劝我劝得怎么样，你就原话这样告诉他们好了。我没什么可说，先走了。”

克罗斯心情挺好，但也不想继续和他说下去，拿起东西要走。

“托尼，你太沉不住气了，这不是意气用事的时候，拜仁是你最好的选择——”拉姆又在说。

“再见，菲利普。”克罗斯没回头，摆摆手走了。他听见拉姆和克洛泽又说了什么，克洛泽赶快追上来了。

“你要搭车吗？”克罗斯问追来的克洛泽，“我送你也行。”拉姆不值得他生气，克罗斯也没对克洛泽甩脸色。

克洛泽上车，系着安全带一边问：“你是怎么考虑的？”

“等着俱乐部给我满意的合同，还能怎么考虑？”克罗斯说着启动汽车。

“但如果俱乐部一直坚持不提高合同级别？”

“那至少也该给我一个让我满意的态度，”克罗斯回答，“别把我当可以随时替换的新人。薪水没谈妥，我可以退让，只要态度让人满意，什么都好说，但现在俱乐部什么都不松口，好像随时把我赶走对他们也没影响的样子……我知道我年轻，可我只是年纪小，又不是没用、没脑子，不至于这样轻视我吧？那么多场比赛下来，我上场时间多长、有多少作用，俱乐部又不是看不到，拿出点儿诚意来大家好好谈谈，早就解决了……今天还让拉姆来搅混水，他又不是负责人，让他来说话有什么用？”

克洛泽沉默一会儿，问道：“你确实想留下，是吧？”

“是。”

“我听说曼联……”

“我对他们没兴趣，”克罗斯回答，“我听说了，但他们没联系我也没联系经纪人，我不想去英国。说实话也不想出国。”

克洛泽松了口气，“我们需要你，托尼，我和孩子，还有球队。”

“我知道，我也不想走，”克罗斯答道，“既不想去国外，也不想和孩子分开。我在慕尼黑住惯了……德国球员也没有太多去其他联赛的，我和他们都差不多……”

“而且你年纪也太小了。”克洛泽说。

“也就是你拿我当小孩才这么说，”克罗斯笑了，“比我年纪小、从小就出国训练的很多，但我还不习惯……像菲利普他们那样一直在一个俱乐部踢球，从一而终，能这样最好了。”

克罗斯继续开着车，忽然想起弟弟说过的那句“人们真会因为我们和他们不一样，就对我们另眼相待吗？”克罗斯以前常试着不去那样想，但他已经成长为俱乐部不可或缺的主力，却仍旧受不到重视——只因为他是少数来自东德的球员吗？如果不是这个原因，那会是其他什么缘故？他踢得不差、也不惹麻烦、还给球队带来奖杯，场外也一直低调，别说犯错、连高调的话他都不说，薪水却比常年坐板凳的球员还低。这多少有些说不过去吧？

或许有其他原因，一些正当的、与偏见无关的理由让俱乐部如此决定，他们出于财政上的考虑、政策的约束等等不能立刻答应克罗斯的要求，可至少他们应该拿出一个让人信服的态度、而不是给他施压，不是吗？或者，至少做到平等、让他感觉公平一点儿。

“你愿意做出多少退让？”克洛泽问。

“很多，”克罗斯说，“我的孩子在这儿，我的起步和成长都在这儿，拜仁是南部最好的球队，他们也知道我没多少选择。但也总不能……把条件压得太低吧。我又不是来坐板凳的。奖杯也拿了、名次也有了，我只想拿我应得的那份。”

“你会得到的，”克洛泽安慰，“我们再等等。晚上去我那儿吧，看见孩子还能轻松点儿。”

克罗斯同意了。晚上他们回到克洛泽家，把俱乐部和续约都放到一旁，陪孩子们玩了一晚上。卢安和诺亚开始踢球了，一晚上他们摔了好多次，一会儿用手捧，一会儿用脚踢，兴高采烈地一直玩到睡觉前，连衣服都没脱、躺在床上就睡着了。

给孩子们脱衣服时，克罗斯吻了吻双胞胎鼓鼓的小肚子和莲藕一样的小胖腿。他无法想象自己要离开这两个宝贝。他不会走。

 

 

第九章

 

训练结束的晚上，克罗斯开车到克洛泽家接走孩子。克洛泽怕他照顾不过来，问他要不要像从前那样留在自己家里，克罗斯拒绝了。

回到家，克罗斯下厨准备晚餐。他做饭时双胞胎乖乖地听他的话，就在餐厅里玩，在他的视线范围内，不吵闹也不乱跑。

实际上克罗斯今天一肚子火。回家后他只想和孩子们相处，只想看见他们、听见他们，把白天训练基地里各种人的话语和面孔都忘掉。

他把番茄切碎，和三文鱼一起做了汤，切了几片烤熟的肘子搭配丸子，烤了一张够他们三个人吃的馅饼，再把草莓和蔬菜、酸奶放到一起拌了沙拉。他很少有耐心下厨，但今天这顿饭非做不可。

在厨房忙了快一个小时，克罗斯的火气渐渐消了。

饭好了，他把食物用卡通小碗装好放到双胞胎面前，一边吃一边目不转睛地看着他们。看双胞胎吃东西是件让人食欲大开的事，他们总是吃得很香，并不断夸赞克罗斯做的饭菜好吃，克罗斯看着他们笑，也不再想白天的事了。

如果是过去，一天下来有四五个人对克罗斯说他应该“适可而止”、“三思而行”、“见好就收”，以此劝诫他一定要接受俱乐部现在开出的合同，克罗斯一定会郁闷上一整晚，连觉都不用睡。但现在看着儿子们大口吃饭，下巴和嘴唇都沾着食物、变成小花脸，克罗斯根本懒得去想队友们的废话。

今天好多人来劝他，他都应付过去了，过几天如果他仍旧不同意俱乐部的合同，队友们的态度也会改变，当然是变得更差。就像那天和他说过话之后的拉姆，这个星期开始拉姆就没给过他好脸色，有两次在训练场和更衣室干脆直接忽略克罗斯，让他当众下不来台，而这种敌意有十分正当的理由：他的选择与团队利益相悖，本应该是为团队打拼的时候，他却迟迟不续约、给俱乐部带来麻烦、闹得人心惶惶。

等到队友们有样学样，大家一起针对他、忽视他，以此给他施压，也是迟早的事。

饭后克罗斯带孩子们玩了一会儿，双胞胎累了，想到床上去。克罗斯换了衣服在床上躺着，卢安趴在他身上和他说话，诺亚挨着克罗斯的胳膊，握着卢安的腿，也和哥哥一起胡乱说着。

“有一个红色的球，坏了。”卢安说。

“不能玩了。”诺亚也说。

“那怎么办？”克罗斯笑着问。

“粘上，用、用什么东西。”卢安说。

“然后就能玩了。”诺亚说。

“真的吗？用什么东西粘上？”克罗斯问。

两个孩子谁也不知道，又开始乱说了。“就是那个……有一个东西，可以修好……”

过了一会儿，孩子们说累了，克罗斯帮他们脱衣服，让他们先睡着了。这时还不到九点，他在床上侧躺着看他们。

“今天有好多人和爸爸说话，我都不理他们，”克罗斯轻声说道，自言自语，“爸爸这是在打仗呢，我可不能输，你们说对吧？”

孩子均匀的呼吸声轻轻响着，他们睡着了，当然不能回答。克罗斯自己有答案。

 

情况变得越来越难看了。在克罗斯以为应该有转机时，谈判一度搁置，俱乐部第二次、第三次发出“警告”，督促他尽快做决定，这让克罗斯有种虚张声势的感觉，一遍遍叫嚣着要么续约、要么走人，就好像自己从没有另一种选择似的。

克罗斯不得不怀疑，是不是在拜仁看来，自己确实没什么价值？否则如何解释这种全无尊重的态度？

从来都和他不远不近的队友们也站好了队，克罗斯理解他们，谁也不想和一个被高层看不顺眼、多次警告的人为伍，他十分理解，也十分不在乎。

被人孤立是件很尴尬的事，但克罗斯早就习惯了避开人群，队友们不理会他，反而让他更自在。他学会了避免和别人有目光接触，以免忽然一个不注意就看到拉姆甩给他的脸色。

还有世界杯要踢啊，我的队友们，我们真能把场上场下分得那么清楚吗？至于拿这种气氛压人吗？

续约一事交给经纪人去办，但克罗斯在手机上还是能时不时读到相关的消息。拜仁的第四次警告仍旧是原来的说辞，但对球员来说这和破口大骂“你不要再不知好歹、否则到期就给我滚蛋”已经没区别了。

克罗斯打开弹出的网页。

“不会‘不惜代价挽留’？代价？”

什么代价？公平的代价？

他诚恳又老实地回想了一遍自己提出的要求，哪一条会让俱乐部破产、丢脸、被认为失去底线、无原则退让、被球员玩弄于鼓掌之中，或者说，会有哪一条对俱乐部造成任何实质性的损失。他从头到尾想了一遍，没有，真的没有，他的重要性和拉姆和穆勒不分上下，可就是不能拿到一个与他们相同级别的合同、不能得到同样的对待和重视。

如果他真的挺糟糕、配不上他提出的条件，克罗斯也根本不会开口。他不是高调的人，并没要求什么第一高薪、特殊待遇。不患寡而患不均，他只想和别人一样。

要求公平、要求付出和回报相等竟然如此困难。

他已经不想知道他被俱乐部如此区别对待是出于什么原因了，高层的想法和情人的心思一样难以捉摸，或许因为他的出生地，或许因为网上仍在讨论他是不是唯一有成就的东德球员，或许他就是因为不明所以的原因让人无法信赖——原因是什么都不重要，结果就在他眼前摆着：他不受人待见，拜仁认为他可有可无。

“我没让他们付出什么代价，”和经纪人通话时克罗斯说，“我开出的条件不苛刻。”

“岂止是‘不苛刻’，”经纪人在电话另一边抽着烟，“条件要是再降低一点，就变成‘低三下四’了。又不是全世界只有拜仁这一个球队，就这么松口同意他们的条件，以后有的是窝心事等着你，不欺负好欺负的，欺负谁呢？”

“现在怎么办？”

“我先确定一件事，托尼，你愿意出国吗？”经纪人问，“考虑到你有孩子……”

“可以，我能出国，”克罗斯说，不然还一直在慕尼黑受气吗？“都到这个地步了，把我当成平常球员看待就好，别考虑孩子了。”

“那就好，皇马和我联系了，我们还没详细谈，我得先问问你的意思。”

“皇马？”克罗斯问，“是真的？”

“是真的，具体细节还没商量，但看起来他们还是有诚意的。你等我几天，这事没那么容易，但总算是——那个词怎么说——有后路了。”

挂断电话，克罗斯发现自己的手都凉了，他还不敢相信这是事实。皇马真会要他？他有机会去皇马吗？

如果皇马开出的合同没问题，克罗斯认为他十有八九会去。现在这种情况下，拜仁已经待不下去了，就像那句话说的，人活一口气，他干什么非要留在厌恶他的地方呢。

 

克洛泽也注意到队内气氛的变化。克罗斯似乎是不想让他为难、也可能是他最近更不喜欢和人接触的缘故，他没再对克洛泽提过合同和续约，他探望孩子的方式不再是住在克洛泽家，而是把双胞胎接到自己家里去。

克罗斯的续约迟迟谈不成，队内忽然开始孤立他，克洛泽更着急了，连着一个多星期都是这种压抑的气氛，克洛泽终于受不了了，他应该帮帮托尼，不能看着他就这样固执下去、毁了自己在拜仁的前程。

在克罗斯又一次提出要去把孩子接来时，克洛泽说让他直接过来，别折腾孩子们了。

“我准备好晚饭了，你过来吧，省得你自己在家现做。今天别折腾孩子们了，送来送去，他们都累了。再说我也有话想和你说。”

克罗斯知道克洛泽一定会提起续约，他不想谈，但这场谈话迟早会来，躲也躲不过，而且他想见孩子，最后还是同意去克洛泽家了。

那天孩子们疯了一整天，吃过饭以后很早就累了。两人给孩子换好衣服、盖上被子，双胞胎很快就睡着了。克罗斯坐在床边望着他们。

“续约有进展了？”克洛泽问。

“没有，俱乐部不同意我提出的条件，一直拖着，想让我妥协。”

“球员很难和俱乐部对抗吧，”克洛泽说，“没有商量的余地吗？”

克罗斯坐在卢安的床边摸着他的手，“当然可以商量，但没人想和我好好谈，都打算把条件定好了、丢给我让我签，也不管他们的条件低到什么地步。”

“俱乐部的态度很坚决？”

克罗斯点头，“坚决到难以想象的地步，就好像誓死不叛国那样，就是不后退。”

克洛泽叹了一声，“我也想象到了，现在队里的气氛忽然变了，大家都在给你施压。总这样拖着，对你、对球队都不好。就没有解决方法吗？”

“有，只要俱乐部同意。”

“托尼，你可以再退让一点吗？”克洛泽直接问，“个人很难和俱乐部抗衡，这样拖下去对你没好处。”

“我可以退让，我一早就说过这话。我可以向后退五步，必要的话，退八步也行，但俱乐部坚持让我退二十步，这已经不是强人所难了，这是明目张胆的轻视，”卢安扭了扭，被子掉了下来，克罗斯给他盖上，“现在没有人会轻视你，你不明白这种感觉，但我已经体会到好多次了。你告诉我，米洛，我比托马斯和菲利普差劲很多吗？我和他们的差距就那么大、以至于我提出想要和他们一个级别的合同都是一种冒犯和狂妄吗？”

“你和他们一样优秀，托尼，但不是你我怎么认为、俱乐部就会怎么决定的。他们有他们的考虑，就像之前在新闻上说过的，也要考虑到财政平衡——我倒是不懂这些东西，但……”

“那些都是借口，”克罗斯说，“没有什么‘平衡’，我就是最不受待见的那个，这是事实。”

“或许是因为你还年轻。”克洛泽说。

“格策年轻吗？”克罗斯反问。

克洛泽也没办法回答了。格策虽然年轻，薪水却比克罗斯多了快一倍。

“你现在是怎么考虑的？”

“拜仁到最后还不松口，我只能考虑其他俱乐部了。”

“比如说？”

“现在还没有有把握的，我不能确定。沃克尔在联系呢。”

“有可能会出国？”

“有可能。”

克洛泽深吸一口气。

“你知道本土球员没有太多去国外踢球的，多数人都会一直留在德国，你以前也说你想终老拜仁。”

“我要拜仁，拜仁不要我，他们连应有重视的一半都不给我，就好像我没有其他地方去、只能在这里委曲求全一样。如果有人这样轻视你，你能忍受吗？”

“人都会犯错，托尼，俱乐部是人们组建的，他们会做出错误判断也很正常，你不要一时冲动、错过了续约，撕破脸就没办法留下来了。暂时接受合同，过一两年你的表现更好了，俱乐部发现自己当初的判断错了，自然会改变对你的看法。”

“你说的那种可能也存在，”克罗斯说，“但现在从我的角度来看，那种可能性只存在于其他球员身上，和我没什么关系。高层的警告都说的那么难听了，我还不要脸面地留下来——为什么？为了让人笑话我、为了让以后拜仁更随便地对待我、打压我？如果我成了最容易被打压的对象，俱乐部怎么可能会给我公正的待遇、对我改变态度？”

“别着急好吗，托尼，别冲动，也别这么固执，你想想实际的层面，暂时把脸面和斗气都放下——你在这里起步，还在慕尼黑有孩子，对家庭和事业来说你都应该留下，别去在意俱乐部的决策和失误，你是少有的天才，他们迟早会重视你的。”

“我没有另一个三年、五年来等他们‘回心转意’重视我，运动员一共也没有几年，我要等到什么时候？”

“现在别想那么远，只专注解决眼前的事，托尼。你要留在拜仁，那就专心解决这个问题，要怎么做才能留下。俱乐部给你的条件不够好，你再去和他们谈，争取让他们再退让一些，但如果实在没办法，俱乐部就是不松口，那你暂时接受这个条件，至少在局面变僵、完全无法对话之前搞定续约，别错过机会。”

克罗格隔着被子握着卢安小小的脚。

“拜仁不是我唯一的选择，我不是只能委曲求全。”

克洛泽看了他好几秒。

“你要走？”

“不是不可能。”

克洛泽闭上眼，试着理清思绪。

“你要去哪？”

“还不知道，”克罗斯回答，他抬起头来看着克洛泽，“我才二十五岁，我不能这么早就开始妥协。”

“你想得太严重了，”克洛泽劝道，“谁都有看走眼的时候，现在俱乐部没给你你应得的东西，是他们错了，你不用为这些错误买单、选择不适合你的路，在熟悉的俱乐部继续职业生涯对你更有利。”

克罗斯笑了下，“我累了，米洛，我烦透了和他们没完没了地扯皮，我不想再听他们明说、暗示我有多么无足轻重、多么比不上拉姆和穆勒、多么傲慢、狂妄、贪婪、没有自知之明，他们一遍遍打压我，把我说成我自己都不认识的人。这已经不是讨价还价了，米洛，这更像是侮辱，”克罗斯暂停一下，把声调又降低下来，“我们顶多再谈上一两次，他们让步，我留下，他们不让步，我走，就这么简单。”

克洛泽握住克罗斯的手。

“别为一时冲动毁了自己的前途，专注解决如何留下来这个问题而不是找退路、或者因为一时冲动远走他乡，你不需要去国外。适应新环境、学习新语言、面对陌生教练、队友和陌生环境，这些都是很大的压力，他们有可能毁了你，我不希望看见你走下坡路。”

“我是年轻，米洛，不是傻，我没有那么一无是处，换一个国家不会把我打垮，别拿这些耸人听闻的话吓唬我好吗？”

“你是在赌气吗？”克洛泽问，“和俱乐部赌气才想去国外？你明知道你应该留在慕尼黑，而且你还有孩子在这里，常常见不到母亲对他们不好，你如果出国了、孩子们怎么办？”

克洛泽劝他的话，这些天里克罗斯都听过好几次了，这次他耐着性子听了半天，完全是因为对方是克洛泽的关系，如果是其他人他早转身走了，他拿前途、职业生涯来劝自己也就罢了，竟然把孩子也搬出来了——怎么，只因为他生过孩子，所以就没有去其他联赛效力的资格了？什么时候球员还要受这种约束了？生孩子还成了他的错误、他的缺陷和短处了吗？

“常常见不到母亲对他们不好，”克罗斯重复克洛泽的话，“那我把他们带走好了，我去哪就把他们带到哪，英国也好，西班牙也好，我可以带着孩子一起。”

“托尼！”

“我不会死皮赖脸留在一个看不起我的地方，明明可以拿到自己应得的一切、为什么要忍气吞声？你想留在别人都看低你的地方吗？队里的人有一半都来劝过我，好听的、难听的他们都说了，全说让我留下，就好像俱乐部看轻我、不给我应有的那一份是完全正常、完全合理的，怎么没有人去劝俱乐部委曲求全？怎么没有人去告诉高层暂时忍让、等着某天克罗斯幡然醒悟？为什么该退让的就是我？我真的那么差吗？是我做错了吗？”

克罗斯不由自主提高了声音，为了不惊醒孩子们，他匆忙走出双胞胎的卧室，克洛泽跟上来。

“托尼，别太仓促决定，”克洛泽跟上来，握住他的手腕，“好好为你的未来考虑，如果在国外不适应、你会耽误上一两年甚至就此沉沦，你负担不起这种风险，运动员没有几年可耽误，别让自己冒险，以最稳妥的方式才——”

“我是第一个出国踢球的？”克罗斯问，“我是第一个去其他联赛的？早就有人做到的事为什么我做不到？你以为我今年几岁了，米洛？为什么我只有在拜仁才有未来？离开慕尼黑我就只能失败吗？”

“你和其他人不一样，”克洛泽说，“你知道你自己的性格，你不是那种开朗、外向、能和所有人打成一片、马上适应新环境的球员，去其他联赛对你来说太冒险了！你会毁了自己——”

“四年前你就说我会毁了自己！”克罗斯回头看着他，“我到底做了什么让你觉得我那么脆弱、不堪一击、什么都能毁了我？过了这么久你还看不到吗？我没有你以为的那么软弱，也不会动不动就把自己毁掉，别把你的想法强加在我身上，我不是你几年前认识的那个托尼了。”

说罢，克罗斯甩开克洛泽的手，怒气冲冲向外走去。

克洛泽不知道还能再怎么劝下去，他自己也一肚子火。他在走廊上站着，听见克罗斯发动汽车的声响，很快，车开走了。

明明是好心劝他做出最合适的选择，最后他竟和自己生气了。

听见孩子房中有声音，克洛泽赶快回卧室去查看。诺亚踢掉了被子，还完全趴在床上了。克洛泽抱着他翻过身来，为他盖好被子。

他在椅子上坐下，想起刚刚克罗斯的话。他刚才说的都是什么，不仅说要出国，竟然还说要把孩子带走……

 

离开克洛泽家，克罗斯愤怒地驾车离去。一路上车都不多，他几乎是飙车回家的，也不知道违章了几次。到家时他胸口还憋着一口闷气，但车一熄火，忽然间安静下来时，克罗斯只感觉疲乏不已。

他没急着回家，仍呆坐在车上。向窗外的黑夜看了一会儿，克罗斯低下头，趴在方向盘上。

让一切结束吧，他什么都不要了。管它是哪个俱乐部，只要给他合同，他就走。再也不想和高层来回试探、隔空传话，再也不想面对冷嘲热讽和神色漠然的队友，也不想听克洛泽用孩子要挟他——那是要挟吗？这个词是不是太过了？但无论是什么，克罗斯都对以孩子为理由让他留下十分反感。

大不了我带着孩子走，能怎么样？他一个成年人还养不了孩子了？

拜仁不要他又怎么样，大俱乐部去不了，难道还怕没有小球队要他？

干什么要继续留在这儿看人脸色、让人瞧不起？事情僵到这种地步，就算能留下来也要面对更多尴尬的局面，他必须走。

卢安和诺亚……如果有必要，就带他们走。所有事都能解决，不是吗。连怀孕、生孩子这些意外都经历了、都迈过去了，还要为一张合同害怕、心烦吗？

趴在方向盘上，缓缓吸气呼气时，克罗斯的手机响了。是经纪人。

“是我，怎么了？”他把手机贴在耳朵上。

“皇马想要你，”经纪人一开口就说道，“我和他们谈过了，细节还有很多没确定，但大体内容都符合你的要求，有几个地方还要再商量商量，看看到底怎么解决。这件事还没定下来，我们刚走到第一步，说句实在话，这种事随时可能谈崩，现在我也没把握。但在继续和皇马对话之前我要先问你的意思，你想去吗？同意和他们继续谈吗？”

“我同意，”克罗斯趴在方向盘上，闭眼攥着手机，“我愿意去。”

“再好不过。”经纪人轻快地说。

 

不欢而散的那天之后，克罗斯和克洛泽差不多一个星期都没说话。期间克罗斯去克洛泽家接过一次双胞胎，第二天又送回去。他们仅仅在不得不交流时谈话，不亲密、不开玩笑、也不阴沉着脸，旁人根本看不出来两人正在冷战。

在训练基地，克洛泽换好衣服后向外走，克罗斯照旧跟在他身后，像他以前每天做的那样，像什么都没发生那样。训练时他也仍站在克洛泽旁边，听他和别人说话，自己抓着头发。

克洛泽不知道对于那晚的争执、克罗斯到底是什么感觉。他不觉得自己有错，克罗斯也没有认错的表示，两人以一种和和气气的方式僵持着，谁也不退让。

经纪人和皇马的负责人第二次见面后，他告诉克罗斯这件事现在有百分之六十的把握。六十对于克罗斯来说足够好了，至少可以让他放心了。

放松下来，克罗斯主动去克洛泽家，他不打算一直和他赌气下去，而且今天自己的未来已经基本有了着落，他不必再和克洛泽冷战。何况世界杯马上就开始了，他可不是不分轻重缓急的人。

抵达克洛泽家后，克罗斯戴着墨镜站在门廊上敲门，克洛泽拉开门，正打算像之前几天那样冷淡地回过身去，但克罗斯没让他走，他心情好，张开胳膊将克洛泽一把抱住。这倒把克洛泽抱得呆了。

“怎么了？”克洛泽问。

“别不和我说话啊，前辈，世界杯可是马上就开始了。”他笑盈盈地抱着克洛泽。

克洛泽知道这是和好和退步的表示，他的态度也松了。

“你还知道有比赛。”克洛泽说。

克罗斯松开他，摘下墨镜张望着，“所以啊，我这不是来了么。我儿子呢？”

“睡午觉呢，刚吃完饭没多久，”克洛泽说，“今天怎么心情这么好？”

“要比赛了，总不能一脸深仇大恨吧，”克罗斯说着在沙发上坐下，“马上就去巴西了，俱乐部的事以后再说，先把国家队的比赛踢了，弄回来点儿奖杯奖牌给儿子当玩具。”

“怎么忽然这么有信心？”

“我又不是没踢过世界杯，上次不是也拿到名次了。”克罗斯在沙发上摊开胳膊。

“是啊，你参加过一次了，”克洛泽回想当时的情景，也笑了笑，“这次不会在训练开始前喝个烂醉了吧？话说回来，你上次到底为什么酗酒？”他忽然想起这件事，补充上问题。

克罗斯呆了片刻。为了你啊，老家伙，为了你甚至都没注意到的暗恋、怒火和嫉妒。

“年轻不懂事，别提了。”克罗斯笑道。

“我希望这次从国家队回来，还能像上次一样照常见到你，在俱乐部。”克洛泽补充，又提到续约的事。

“我不太期待重复上次的轨迹，”克罗斯感叹，“世界杯之后我怀孕了，耽误了半年多……所以我们还是别提这个了。”

克洛泽这才想起上次世界杯正是他醉酒强上了克罗斯的时候。

“这次不会了。”他尴尬地保证道。

“放松，放松，”克罗斯笑着在克洛泽腿上拍了两下，“这次我们都规规矩矩的，谁也不喝酒，规律作息，比卢安和诺亚还听话，一定顺顺利利的。”

 

国家队集合后，众人以失忆的水准冰释前嫌，把所有俱乐部发生的不愉快都忘得干干净净，亲兄弟一般亲密无间、团结一致，为胜利流血流汗。

至于承诺，到底成了用来打破的东西，战平加纳的比赛结束后他们喝了酒——所有人一起，在教练的允许和监督下，德国队每人喝了一杯，庆祝克洛泽替补上阵还能迅速为他们扳平比分。喝了酒，教练对他们又叮嘱几句，形势依旧紧迫，不能放松，之后的比赛他们还需要突破。

说过话后他让大家各自回去休息了。克罗斯回到房间，脑海中循环着克洛泽进球时的画面。生活平淡，寡然无味，但仍旧有许多时刻会让人相信奇迹存在，今天克洛泽的破门就是如此。

而且他已经三十六岁了。

克罗斯身上发热，他从浴室拿了条湿毛巾，回来后在床上低头坐着，用手托着、把头埋在湿毛巾里。

他们险些输掉比赛，就差了一个进球，他们的努力、汗水和拼搏就变得全无意义。这不是决赛，但也是关系到生死存亡的时刻。参加比赛多年，克罗斯偶尔仍会为赛场上高度紧张的气氛和比赛的激烈程度感到惊讶，这和战场没有分别，双方都在拼命，誓要用尽一切方法阻止对方的胜利。

在赛场上他发挥正常，但在赛事结束后回想，他还是不免紧张。

克洛泽今天的破门拯救了他们，也让克罗斯又一次——不知道第多少次感叹他的不可思议。把对克洛泽的其他感情都放下，只从球员的角度来说，他实在是个特别的人。首次触球就破门，这在巴西世界杯上还没有其他人做到过。

如果没有他，这场比赛他们连平局都保不住。

在众人为克洛泽举杯时，克罗斯发冷的手从口袋里拿出手机，他要求经纪人实时告诉他与皇马谈判的进展，现在他收到了消息：暂无进展。

有没有俱乐部要他，国家队的比赛都要拼命踢。克罗斯关了手机，早早地躺在床上。如果这次在巴西表现出色，就算皇马没给他合同，也会有其他队伍向他伸出橄榄枝。

未来总不至于无处可去。

 

比赛还没有为德国队展现更多奇迹，但克洛泽却越发闪耀了，世界杯出场数追平马拉多纳已经不值一提，媒体都在猜测他在接下来的比赛上还会上演怎样的惊喜。队友们为他骄傲，将德国队的胜利与他个人打破的记录看得同样重要——这些毕竟都是德国人创造的历史。

他们一场场踢着比赛，每一场都盼着取胜，不敢奢望更多。而还未等到决赛，德国队在与巴西的半决赛中忽然迎来奇迹，他们以不可思议的大比分战胜巴西，这让德国队陷入前所未有的疯狂，赛前他们确实有几分信心自己能战胜东道主，但是，七比一？太夸张了，这可能吗？

比赛结束后德国队被允许狂欢一会儿——仍旧在教练组的眼皮底下，他们的酒水供应有限，两杯酒之后大家就只能用果汁干杯了，这一次不借助酒精他们也同样兴致高昂，胜利足以让他们欣喜若狂。

在这场比赛上，克罗斯也终于创造了自己的纪录，以六十九秒创造了世界杯史上最快的梅开二度，但这样的成绩与克洛泽加冕世界杯第一射手无法相提并论，在为他们酣畅淋漓的大胜狂欢时，队友们也兴奋地庆祝克洛泽的成绩，克罗斯也在其中，和大家一起举杯，高声欢呼克洛泽的名字时，克罗斯甚至有种想哭的感觉，可能是被气氛感染，可能是这场胜利太出人意料，他举着装着果汁的酒杯，和队友们一起喊着“克洛泽”，自己都被震得耳朵发疼。

克洛泽站在他们中间，脸上带着谦逊的笑容，为胜利激动，也为自己创造的记录感到不可思议，他接受大家的祝贺，谦逊地表示自己的成就不能忽略队友的功劳。克罗斯站在人群中看他，胸膛里种种情绪不断翻涌。看看他，看看你喜欢过的人，他从没辜负过你的期盼，他永远是你的偶像和榜样，每一次他都能做到别人做不到的事。

喝了两杯酒和许多果汁后，教练们把大家赶回去睡觉了。回到暂时居住的别墅，屋子里的五个队友又为克洛泽干了一杯（仍旧是用果汁），然后才分头回房间。

克罗斯的房间在最里面，两人走到克洛泽的门口时，克罗斯停下来道晚安，因为今天是个不同的日子，克罗斯的晚安多了一个拥抱。他拥抱克洛泽，对方接受了，也抱住他。

好多年过去了，对他还有没有感情，克罗斯也不知道了。但那一刻他们之间不需要其他关系，不需要是情侣或队友，仅仅是多年的朋友这一层关系，就足够他们像现在这样紧紧拥抱。

“你总是这样，”克罗斯抱着他，声音很轻，带着难以置信的飘忽，“你总是要吓人一跳。所有做不到的事都被你做到了。”

克洛泽也没想到他能做到这些。他甚至连在世界杯、在国家队取得成绩的一半都没奢望过，现在他打破一个又一个记录，成了人们所说的传奇。他很难相信这是真的。

“谢谢你，托尼。”克洛泽在他后背上拍了拍。

“我为你骄傲。”克罗斯松开手，看着他笑了。

克洛泽望着他，仿佛想说些什么，但只过了一秒钟，克罗斯忽然被他吻住了。

或许是因为激动，或许只是用亲吻的方式庆祝，谁也不知道缘由究竟是什么，但发生的事千真万确：克洛泽环住克罗斯亲吻，将他压到墙壁上。

克罗斯微微抬起头来，无法思考，顺从地张开嘴唇，让他的米洛做他想做的事。在这样辉煌的、疯狂的、不可思议的晚上，他有什么理由拒绝一个吻？

克洛泽将他搂得太紧，克罗斯甚至觉得他的肋骨压着了自己。但与米洛的亲吻相比那些都无关紧要，虽然仍带着酒气，仍带着占有和欲望，但这次至少米洛是清醒的。

他的亲吻从一开始就让克罗斯头晕目眩、喘不过气，或许是因为酒，也可能是他自己太紧张，很快克罗斯开始退缩了，那种感觉很奇怪，明明只是亲吻，克罗斯却觉得再继续下去他会无法自控。

过了几分钟，他的嘴唇被克洛泽吻得通红，在昏暗的灯光下看起来湿亮亮的，口腔中也都是刚刚米洛和他深吻时的感觉。

克洛泽终于放开手，他垂下胳膊，后退一步，想要开口，却不知道说什么。他不敢看克罗斯，克罗斯也没有抬头看他。

“晚安，米洛。”克罗斯匆匆道别，回到自己的房间。

 

媒体将他们与巴西的那场对决描述为惨剧和屠杀，但在克罗斯看来，与阿根廷的决赛才是真正的屠场，胜利已经不仅仅意味着一场比赛，它意味着更多无形的、难以描述却沉重、事关重大的东西，到了这时，个人的努力和奋斗变得无足轻重，没有人关心你的多年付出、你的梦想、渴望和坚持，人们只想看到冠军，看到自己的国家队站在领奖台上。

但在那之前，他们要先在屠场中活下来。

谁都有可能失败，谁都有可能倒下，每个失误都是致命的，偏出的一米或一厘米都会将他们丢进地狱。在渴望赢得冠军之前，他们更想要远离失败的地狱，那种折磨太痛苦，谁都不想承受。

为了远离失败和绝望，为了在屠场中生存下来，两支队伍拼尽全力厮杀，最后德国队获胜时，克罗斯和队友们一起笑、一起庆祝、一起拥抱，脑中却晕晕沉沉，难以置信——这是真的吗？

赢了大力神杯，成了世界冠军，他们应该更疯狂、无法抑制情绪才对，但队友们仿佛不知道还能如何更过火地庆祝了，离开赛场前和队友、家人拥抱、拍照，回到更衣室和酒店后的情景也大同小异，更多的照片、歌声和狂热，直到深夜才各自回到房间。

克罗斯精疲力竭地躺下，感觉不到两分钟就睡着了。没多久门口传来敲门声，克罗斯挣扎了好半天才坐起来。

“托尼，你睡了吗？”克洛泽在门外问。

克罗斯摇摇晃晃过去打开门，“你怎么……”

“爸爸——”

两个小家伙迈进房间、忽然抱住自己。克罗斯仍困着，却迷糊地笑了。他蹲下来，把双胞胎抱进怀里。

“你们好啊，小宝贝，怎么又过来啦？刚才不是见到我了吗？”克罗斯问。

“还是很想你。”卢安说。

“还是想见你。”诺亚也说。

“他们说想和你一起。”克洛泽解释。

“进来吧。”克罗斯抱起两个三岁的小家伙到床上，“你们要在这儿住吗？床倒是不窄，但我们这么多人……”

“要住，就在这儿，”卢安说，诺亚也跟着附和，“你赢了，爸爸，是不是，你们是冠军……”

克罗斯又困又倦，他躺在床上，卢安和诺亚压在他身上和他说话，他一边应答一边帮双胞胎脱衣服。但说了没几句，克罗斯就睡着了。克洛泽帮孩子们脱了衣服，让他们乐不可支地抱着克罗斯睡觉，自己隔着诺亚躺在床的最外侧，叮嘱双胞胎说话要小声。

“我们什么时候回家？”诺亚问。

“明天就回去了，我和托尼不能和你们一起走，会晚两天到家。”克洛泽说。

“回到家以后，你们……你们就一直在家，是吗？”卢安问，他忘了“放假”那个词。

“对，我们一起陪着你和诺亚。”

“是啊，要陪我们，”诺亚伸出胳膊高高举着，摆弄着手指头，“我呀，我恋爱啦！”

克洛泽忽然笑起来：“你说你怎么了？”

“恋爱呀，”诺亚比划着两只小手，“对，恋爱。”

“和谁啊？”克洛泽问。

这个问题难到了诺亚。他不知道恋爱还要别人帮忙，在他看来“我恋爱啦”和“我可厉害啦”是一个意思。

“我自己呀，”诺亚说，“嗯，没错。”

“对，就是他自己，没错！”卢安帮腔道。

克洛泽还在笑，想着明天要告诉克罗斯刚刚孩子们的话。

双胞胎煞有介事地聊了一会儿，然后睡着了。克洛泽听见风声，听见树叶被风吹响，夜晚的凉风刮进屋子里，他支起胳膊，看看克罗斯和孩子们的毯子是不是盖好了，关严窗户后才又躺下。

克洛泽此生没有更幸福的时刻了，以至于想要一条条举例、阐述他如此快乐的原因都很困难。他曾获得许多荣誉、打破很多记录，但今天他得到了最重要的一个，帮助自己的国家队成为世界冠军，他想象不到会有哪一种荣誉让他比现在更幸福、更感激，而在这样不可思议的夜晚，他和自己的两个孩子还有托尼一起入睡，虽然和托尼并未组建家庭，但毫无疑问现在他们就是一家人的模样。

更多的荣誉、奖杯和奖牌，也很难带给他超越今天的快乐。

他已经三十六岁，在赛场上奔跑得足够久了。或许他还能在绿茵场上停留两三年，或者顶多四年，但以运动员的身份来说，之后的几年里也很难有更辉煌的成就了。

他已经得到很多了，凡是足球所能带给他的，他基本都拿到了，当然他并没有抓住所有奖项，但对克洛泽来说——尤其是在现在这个年纪而言，这已经足够让他感激了。

但他在赛场之外的生活却与他设想得不同。他总是以为自己会按部就班恋爱、结婚、生下孩子，现在却独自带着双胞胎生活。他希望孩子们能有个完整的家，他希望一家四口其乐融融的画面在每一天都能看到，而不是托尼每周来探望孩子时才能出现一两次。孩子们需要他，克洛泽也需要他。

半决赛那晚的亲吻，克洛泽到现在也不知道缘由。他只是那样做了，那个时刻、那种情况下，他只有亲吻托尼这一件事可做，根本没有其他选择。他太快乐，太激动，而托尼正好在他身旁。

如果换成另一个人，亲吻不可能发生。

他当然喜欢克罗斯，像喜欢一个长久以来的伙伴和朋友，但克罗斯和他的连结不仅于此，他们共同孕育和抚养了两个孩子，他们本应是一家人的。

想到这里，克洛泽想起几年前克罗斯对他告白的时候。那时他确实对克罗斯没有感觉，也认为他的表白十分荒唐，但现在，在他偶尔从卢安和诺亚的脸上看到克罗斯的影子时，他会想起那次遥远的告白，早知道今天两人会走到这一步，不如那时就接受他了，他们会成为名正言顺的一家人，克罗斯会欢喜得像个孩子。

时光不能倒流，克洛泽不能回到几年前重新作出选择，但他有能力改变现在的状况。

尽管对克罗斯并没有作为恋人的喜欢，但克洛泽还是认为两人应该在一起。克罗斯单身好多年了，这种生活该结束了，让他搬到自己家里来，他可以照顾托尼，孩子们也能每天和他黏在一起，这对所有人都好。

等到他搬来，即使两人还不是情侣，过上几个月，事情也就水到渠成了。托尼对他还是有好感的，他没拒绝那天晚上的亲吻，也总是不言不语地跟在自己身边，对克洛泽有种无可置疑的信任。

克洛泽对他没有强烈的感情，但至少还是有些浅淡的喜欢，加上克洛泽对他的信任、对他作为自己两个孩子母亲的感激和愿意照料他的心意，和克罗斯组建家庭是再正常不过的事。

他们都不该再等了，托尼各方面都很优秀，性格也好，他值得拥有更好的生活，而不是继续孤家寡人地过日子，每周客人似的去探望自己的孩子。

续约不会有问题了，克洛泽翻了个身，他们赢了世界杯，克罗斯的表现也抢眼，俱乐部会同意续约，就算条件没能让克罗斯满意，自己也可以再劝劝他，这次要注意用词，不能再意气用事，说得过火托尼就不听了……

闭上眼时，克洛泽已经看到克罗斯搬进他家的画面了。他的行装不多，简单收拾收拾，一辆车、只用一趟就能拉过来。或许换个房子也好，孩子们慢慢会长大，他们四口人不能总是住在现在的房子里，双胞胎玩耍、踢球需要更大的院子……如果是托尼的话，几年后说不定他们还会有孩子，等到托尼愿意再生的时候。克洛泽喜欢这主意，他想要托尼的孩子，而不是其他人……

 

去机场的大巴上，回程的飞机上，克罗斯仍旧像平时那样和克洛泽坐在一起。

克洛泽知道克罗斯的性格，他不是会为世界杯的胜利一连好多天欢呼雀跃的人，但克罗斯看上去有些奇怪。他快乐却乏累，总是没什么力气的样子，懒洋洋的。

“你身体不舒服？”克洛泽问，“怎么了？”

“没事，”克罗斯摇摇头，“我到现在都不敢相信，总觉得像做梦一样。”

“你累了吗？”克洛泽摸了下他的额头，“连我都没累，你一个年轻人反倒一副睡不醒的样子。”

“不是累，是高兴过头了，不知道怎么办，也不知道有什么可做，就变成这样了。”克罗斯笑了，眼皮又撑不住了，“我又困了。”

“睡会儿吧。”克洛泽说，并拉了克罗斯一下，让他靠在自己身上。

克罗斯迷糊地靠在克洛泽身上。他困着，却没有马上睡着。

所有好事都发生了，多么奇怪……在和俱乐部闹僵、撕破脸之后，事情竟还能有个让他满意的解决方式。这混乱的、吵闹的、丑陋的半年终于过去了，他几个月来都担心自己会落得个无所归依的下场，俱乐部就是不同意他的条件，他又不会委曲求全，媒体大做文章，到最后他只能去某个小球队，面对不知如何的未来。可忽然间，事情开始好转了。皇马在几次联络、商讨之后终于确定了给克罗斯的合同。他们满足了克罗斯的条件，这个夏天，等到赛季再开始，他就是皇马的球员了。

第一万次，克罗斯要开始新生活了。

靠在克洛泽身上时，克罗斯迷糊着睁了两次眼。窗外只有耀眼的白和令人窒息的光芒。

终于有一次，他可以骄傲地说他成长为自己希望的模样了。这和从前的成长、突破不同，现在他已经取得“实质性”的进展了。他即将离开生长的国家，去另一个联赛闯荡，离开熟悉的一切，与过去的生活做出彻底的了断，迎来完全不同的改变……现在的生活也没太糟，但是新生活即将开始时，克罗斯便觉得从前的东西都成了旧的，也就都成了不想要的、不值得留恋的。

马上就要离开德国，他希望自己能以全无留恋的姿态离开巴伐利亚，赶去西班牙。他在慕尼黑起步、成长，也在慕尼黑度过他最乏累和无望的日子，他在这里怀孕，在这里生产，虽然他爱着孩子，但那段过去不值得怀念。

还有他“年少无知”时的爱情。他可笑的、被拒绝的单恋。

克罗斯在即将睡着时笑了，嘴角翘起来。到了挥手说再见的时候了，克罗斯，为你自己骄傲吧，你应该鼓掌……

他要走了，离开的姿态越潇洒越好。就像是“一刀两断”那样。

他要给双胞胎买些东西，给他们好多好多礼物。回去要带他们去逛街了，买上它一整车……还可以给他们皇马球衣，宝宝们穿白色很好看，国家队的就有白色球衣，皇马的也会很合适，还有小球袜……他们会喜欢的，那可是他们爸爸的新球队，他们会为他骄傲的……

克罗斯睡着了。他还没取得什么辉煌的成就，但他知道自己无需担忧。一刀两断和前程似锦，这让和人并无仇怨的克罗斯有种大仇得报的快感。他可是发过誓的：总有一天，他要让这世界还回来——那一天正在到来。

 

 

第十章

 

德国队像英雄一般抵达柏林，受到英雄的待遇和欢迎。每个人都轻飘飘的，清醒着却仿佛喝醉了酒。克罗斯和队友们一起下飞机，一起参加游行和庆典。

或许大家都太开心了，庆典竟然有种乱乱的、没组织好的感觉，这证明他们确实在极度的幸福中，连德国人都不细心准备活动了。

庆典有过一次彩排，大家基本确定了上台顺序、方式等等，等到活动开始后，庆典的舞台上左一个右一个站着好多工作人员，各种器材东一下西一下地露在外面、随意在舞台上摆放着。乱一点没关系，他们是世界冠军，不拘小节，安排有些混乱也没关系，他们拿了大力神杯，不用在意这一点儿麻烦，大家在舞台上想干嘛就干嘛，想说什么就说什么，唱歌、跳舞、自拍，他们就算是在舞台上睡着球迷们也会欢呼。

话筒交到克罗斯手里时，他几乎想都不用想，唱起了克洛泽之歌。他没有什么可说，脑子里也没有其他东西，米洛·克洛泽的名字轻易地就从嘴中溜了出来，他带头领唱，球迷们跟着他一起哼唱，克罗斯回头走向克洛泽，他的前辈和偶像张开双臂，以一种感慨和感谢的姿态拥抱了他。那时克罗斯短暂露出了幼稚的一面，像个孩子似的笑了，仿佛在为恶作剧得逞高兴。多么有趣，舞台下站着千万人，谁又知道他们经历过什么。

双胞胎已经回到慕尼黑，在庆典结束后，克罗斯本想立刻回到慕尼黑去，但克洛泽说让他陪自己在柏林多留一天。

“反正放假了，晚一两天回去也没关系。”克洛泽说。

克罗斯也反应过来这主意挺合适：“正好，我可以给孩子们买点儿东西。”虽说慕尼黑什么都有，但毕竟是他常住的地方，商场商店他都熟悉，这次换个不同的地方给孩子挑礼物也不错。

克罗斯忘了问克洛泽留下来是什么打算，第二天休息好了，大中午时他拉着克洛泽出门了。克罗斯挨家店走着，凡是有儿童部的他都不放过，挑剔地为双胞胎选了许多衣服，一年四季的都有、今年和明年再长大一些时才能穿的都买了。

“你买的太多了，托尼，”两人逛累了，在餐厅吃饭时克洛泽说，“你还把明年夏天穿的短袖都买了，万一孩子长得太快、明年夏天根本穿不上呢？那不就全浪费了。”

克罗斯才不在乎：“我看到好看的衣服就是要给我儿子买，谁管明年大小合不合适，拿回去先穿着。”

“现在穿都能当睡袍了，”克洛泽回想着那几套准备给卢安和诺亚明年穿的短袖衫，“你是对柏林有种特别的好感吗？怎么所有东西都要在这儿买？”

“今天高兴嘛，”克罗斯懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，“再说，我要亲自给我儿子挑衣服和鞋，免得你买的东西他们不喜欢却还不得不穿。”

“我的眼光没那么差。”克洛泽说。

“还是我自己买放心。”克罗斯说。

克洛泽以为他只是忽然耍小孩子脾气，只是一时任性才一口气买了这么多东西，也没仔细想克罗斯的话是什么意思。

“对了，你说留在这儿待一天，是要干什么啊？”克罗斯忽然想起来，“你有事要办？”

“有，”克洛泽看着窗外，拿起酒喝了一口，“晚上请你吃饭。”

“真的？”克罗斯笑起来，“前辈要为我破费了？主动请我吃饭、还是特意留在柏林……你有阴谋，是不是？”

“有什么阴谋，”冰激凌端上来了，克洛泽把杯子推给克罗斯，“吃你的。”

克罗斯心情好极了，脸上的笑容就没断过，他没继续问下去，只高高兴兴地等着这顿貌似有些浪漫的晚餐。

“我有好消息要和你分享呢，干脆等到晚上再说吧……吃饭的地方什么样？浪漫吗？我要穿正装吗？”克罗斯问。

“又没人和你求婚，穿什么正装。”克洛泽说。

“那我也得找一件好看的，”克罗斯舀着冰激凌抬起头琢磨着，然后又盯着克洛泽，“你，你也要穿件正式的。”

“都说了又不是求婚，穿那么正式干什么？”克洛泽问。

“因为我高兴嘛，”克罗斯说，“我也有好消息要告诉你呢，我们得正式点儿——再说，这是在世界杯之后，一个人一辈子能赢几次大力神杯？”

“好吧，听你的。”克洛泽应道。

克罗斯美滋滋地想自己应该穿哪件衣服告诉克洛泽他和皇马签约的好消息。

 

夜晚到来时，克罗斯换上衬衫和西裤等着克洛泽，虽然衣着搭配简单，但这是克罗斯手头最好看也是最贵的一套衣服了。

克洛泽来叫他出门，克罗斯一看到他就笑了。他的米洛并没费心思打扮自己，衣服看不出新旧，看不出贵贱，甚至看不出是今年还是多年前的款式，但无论他穿什么都给人一种无法添减的恰到好处感，他正应当这样穿，这就是对他来说最合适的装束。

“笑什么呢？”

“笑你啊，米洛，你永远都是那样。”

克罗斯关上门和他向外走。

“什么样？”

“克洛泽的样子。”

克洛泽笑了笑，没说话。

楼下有车在等着他们，克洛泽让克罗斯先上车，然后自己也跟上去。

克罗斯懒洋洋地靠在靠背上，看着窗外的夜色。

“你在打什么算盘呢，米洛？”

“请你吃饭罢了。”

“我可不信。”克罗斯答道。他开始哼歌，手指在腿上轻轻敲着。

和慕尼黑一样，柏林也有河水从城市中流过。车在一栋距离河岸不远的建筑前停下，克洛泽带克罗斯上了四楼。克罗斯边走边张望，觉得这地方不像餐厅，直到上了四楼，被服务生带到桌边时，克罗斯才叹了一声。

“可以啊，米洛，我还以为你会选那种傻乎乎的餐厅呢。”克罗斯打量着四周。这层楼很宽敞，招待上百位客人也绰绰有余，但却只摆了十几张不大的桌子，地毯和墙壁都是暗色调，幽暗的灯光从桌子上方落下。克罗斯觉得这地方特别合心意。

“傻乎乎的餐厅什么样？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯耸耸肩：“看起来像服务党卫军的那种……灯光过于强烈，吃饭时感觉像被监视，太多服务生走来走去，还有音乐响个不停，随时要担心某个独裁者从门口走进来……”

“又乱说。”克洛泽看他一眼。

克罗斯打量着，果不其然在窗外看见了灯光照耀下流光溢彩的河水。

“没想到啊，米洛，你的品味还不错。”

服务生过来放下菜单，克洛泽叮嘱他过一会儿再来。克罗斯看着服务生走远，放下菜单对克洛泽笑道：

“别卖关子了，前辈，快求婚，免得白白浪费了饭钱，这么贵的地方。”他望着克洛泽，双手放在面前的桌上轻轻拍着，小孩子一样。

“求什么婚。”克洛泽看了他一眼，翻着菜单。

“为什么不？来都来了。”克罗斯继续开着玩笑。

“那你告诉我，为什么要求婚？”克洛泽看着他。

“为了让我高兴啊，”克罗斯笑起来。

收敛笑容，克罗斯饶有兴致地开始翻菜单，“他们的菜看起来好奇怪，每个都想吃，”他抬头看着克洛泽，“你要破费了，可别怪我没提醒你。”

“不会被你吃垮的，”克洛泽说，“随便点。”

克罗斯又笑了，“哎呦，前辈要包养我，但现在我也有很多钱啦。”

说过了玩笑话，克罗斯开始认真选菜，点过了菜后叹息起来：“孩子们要是在这儿就好了，我们都很少带他们出去吃。”

“他们年纪太小，在外面不安分，尽给人添麻烦，”克洛泽说，“乱扔东西，弄脏地板，弄脏衣服，说不定还大吵大闹，哄他们都哄不过来，我们也别想好好吃饭……等他们再大几岁的。”

确实是这样。想到双胞胎，克罗斯忽然迟缓地反应过来：自己年纪还小，却已经是两个孩子的母亲了。他知道有很多球员都会在年纪很轻的时候有孩子，但他们中的多数都是父亲，不像自己这样。

“我已经有孩子了。”他低声说，仿佛自言自语。

“怎么了？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯耸耸肩：“感觉很奇怪，像发生在别人身上的事，我怎么会有孩子呢。”

克洛泽不知道说什么，克罗斯笑了：“但我已经有新开始了。”

这时服务生把酒端上来了，两人在这天晚上第一次碰杯，为了克罗斯的新开始——克洛泽并没追问他指的是什么。这不是他这餐饭的重点。

他和克罗斯聊起了闲话，聊他们的双胞胎、这几天的比赛，世界杯期间的事，队友们的事。餐盘端上又撤下，克罗斯兴致很好，什么话题他都愿意聊上许多。克洛泽有些后悔自己为什么没早和托尼一起出来、像这样找个安静的地方单独吃饭喝酒，一边聊天。

半个晚上过去，他们聊了许多、酒也喝了不少。服务生又一次撤下餐具时，克罗斯看着窗外发呆。他很喜欢这天晚上，但他马上就要离开德国了，想重复这样的时刻几乎不可能。

“想什么呢？”

又听克洛泽问出这句话，克罗斯心中悄悄涌上些不舍。马上要去西班牙了，下次听见他问自己在想什么，会是什么时候？

“你觉得你的生活怎么样？”克罗斯问道，也算是回答了克洛泽的问题，“现在的状态，对现在生活的感觉。”

“几乎无可挑剔，我今天拥有的东西在十年前我连想都不敢想。我以为不会有人这么幸运，更不会认为那个人会是我。”

克罗斯笑了：“你拥有了几乎所有想要的东西，也就是从某种程度上来说，已经达成心愿了，是吗？”

“算是这样。以后尽管不会懈怠，但作为球员、几乎没有更多野心了。”

这就是我和他完全的、明显的、彻底的不同之处。克罗斯想。

“我和你恰好相反，”克罗斯说，“现在虽然已经不是起步阶段，但作为球员来说我连一半的路都没走完，我还有很多事要做，作为运动员的职业生涯还有很久，你差不多站在终点，我呢，刚走出起点没多远。”

“不用急，”克洛泽说，“你会做得很好。”

“我知道。”克罗斯说。

“你在庆典上……忽然那样做，我没有想到，当着上万人的面，”克洛泽说，“我很惊讶，也很荣幸。”

“这些话就不用说了，都是熟人了。”克罗斯笑着答道。

“你最近有安排吗？约会的安排。”

“没有，”克罗斯回答，“你知道我，和谁都没来往。”

“介意和我有来往吗？”克洛泽问，他没有笑，表情很认真，“搬到我家去吧，我们像一家人那样生活，你、我、卢安、诺亚，我们是真正的一家人，别再像现在这样偶尔来探望孩子、住一夜就走，弄得好像你是客人一样。如果你还不讨厌我的话，我们一起生活一段时间试试。你要是愿意，我们可以约会，过上一年半载之后，如果你喜欢，我们可以对大家公布我们的关系，结婚、办手续，或者先订婚，都按你的意思办。”

克罗斯看着他，有好一会儿他没听明白克洛泽在说什么。他清清楚楚听见了那些话，可就是很难把词语和它们实际上的意思联系到一起。

“你说一起——我们一起生活？”克罗斯从椅背上直起腰来，向克洛泽确定。

“是。”

“像情侣、像夫妻、像一家人那样？”

“是。”

“哦，”克罗斯有些惊讶地答了一声，“为什么？”

克洛泽早有答案。

“第一，你生下了卢安和诺亚，他们是我们共同的孩子；第二，我想和你、和孩子一起生活；最后，我想照顾你，让你有依靠，不想看你一个人过日子。托尼，搬进来吧。”

“不不不等一下，”克罗斯抬起手来，想理清这件事，“我们从头说，免得我误会了什么，咳，你希望我住到你家里去？那么这至少……这意味着我们应该是恋人，所以就等于说——”克罗斯长吸一口气，“你想让我做你男朋友？”

“是。如果顺利，以后我们还可以结婚。”

“那就是说你喜欢我？”克罗斯问，像个好问的学生一定要打破砂锅问到底。

“是。”

“有多喜欢？”克罗斯露出怀疑的神色。怪不得他怀疑，克洛泽对他向来都只是对朋友的态度。

“不是很深的……或者难以自拔的那种，”克洛泽寻找着合适的词，“有一些喜欢。”

“对恋人的那种？”克罗斯再度精准发问。

“其实不是，更像是对朋友的喜欢。但这只是因为我们还没尝试，一直没向恋人的方向想，一旦我们试着约会，感情当然会越来越好。而且我们在一起也是理所应当的事，不是吗？你生下了卢安和诺亚，现在又没和别人约会，为什么我们不尝试一下？”

他说起话来总是那么有条理，提出的假设也有充分理论依据。

克罗斯仔细分析着他的话，一瞬间竟然忘了自己要去皇马。

他在说要和自己约会。但克罗斯就知道这样的事不会发生在自己身上，他追问下去，果然克洛泽说了实话，他对自己只有朋友的喜欢。

克罗斯转头看向窗外，现在是夜晚，太阳不会在深夜升起，盛夏的河水缓缓流淌，不会在七月被寒冷冰冻。

所以什么都没有发生，不应该发生的事都没发生。生活如旧，克洛泽也仍旧是那个克洛泽。

克罗斯一早就知道克洛泽并不喜欢他，所以确认他对自己的心意后，他并没感觉遗憾，反而有种胜利感——对自己的认知坚信不疑的胜利感：哈，你看，果然是这样吧，我就知道他不会喜欢你。

这让克罗斯有种奇妙的感觉：克洛泽在出于人道主义对他进行援助。

他是好心，但克罗斯并不需要。

“米洛，”克罗斯轻声开口了，“这样的事，你怎么不……怎么不提前商量一下呢？”

“我不是正在和你商量吗？”

“不不，我是说，至少能你提前打个招呼，也免得我一开口就拒绝你，这样多尴尬啊。”

克洛泽怔了一下。

“拒绝我？”

克罗斯感觉到一种纯粹的、没有杂质的尴尬，因为他要去西班牙了，这事还没对克洛泽说，害他今天出丑了。至于感情，他将自己保护的太好，已经不会为了克洛泽轻易有受伤的感觉了。

“我本来打算今天要和你说这事，你没看到我给孩子买那么多东西吗，我要去国外了，总要先把孩子的衣服、鞋、玩具都添置好了。本来那时候就想说，但你说晚上吃饭，我想着我和皇马签约也是件大事、是个好消息，就想留到晚饭一起说。但我没想到你还有这个打算啊。”

克洛泽看了他好几秒。

“皇马？”

克罗斯点头。

“你和皇马签约？”

 “都定下来了，定得死死的，一点更改的余地都没有，他们已经开始准备克罗斯的印号球衣了，下周就公布……经纪人一直在帮我谈这件事，我也和他们的负责人见面，也谈了好长时间，世界杯决赛时终于定下来的。我想着这是件大事，想找个时间好好和你说，我们一起庆祝一下。”

克洛泽不说话，最初他惊讶地望着克罗斯，终于接受这个事实后，他看向一旁，神情冷了。

“我不能和你庆祝这件事，托尼。我是打算回到慕尼黑后帮你留在球队里的——我们的球队。”克洛泽强调最后的那个词。

“你知道我们谈崩了，那不可能，”克罗斯说，“拜仁不在乎我，我也说过了，我不会留在不重视我的地方。”

“你不应该离开。”克洛泽说。上一次和克罗斯谈起续约时他已经说清了理由，为什么不应该离开，为什么不要去国外，他自己记得清楚，克罗斯也没忘。

克罗斯等了两秒，说道：“这件事已经定下来了，米洛。皇马是我能拥有的最好的选择，我当然会去。”

“你甚至没和我商量。”克洛泽说，他只是皱了皱眉，但克罗斯知道，他已经很生气了。

克罗斯直截了当、一字一顿问道：“我-为-什-么-要-和-你-商-量，米洛？”

“我们之间有两个孩子！”

“我们之间连爱情都没有。”

克罗斯答道。

面对强压怒火的克洛泽，克罗斯的语调仍旧平缓，他只是在回答问题，描述事实。

“我以为你能比我更好地看清我们之间的关系：我们在同一个球队里，我们需要配合——而且是很多配合，所以我们是关系很好的队友；其次在我来到拜仁之后你一直很照顾我，超出队友必须要做的，所以我们是朋友；最后我们因为一次意外有了孩子，但我们一次约会都没有、一句承诺都没有，爱情在你我之间从来都没存在过，我们只因为是卢安和诺亚的父母才必须、不得不有了联系——这是我们拥有的一切，米洛。在决定我自己的未来时，我有权利不和你商量。”

在他身上克洛泽完全看不到那个年轻的托尼·克罗斯的影子了。他的成长如此迅速、突兀，改变如此彻底、天翻地覆，在这一刻他面前的克罗斯仿佛是从世界上的另一个地方忽然被拉到这家餐厅来的。

“你不是我认识的那个托尼了。”

克罗斯伸出手，握住克洛泽放在桌上的手。

“我是你认识的托尼，但我不能永远十八岁，你不能指望我永远都要依靠别人——依靠你。你和我都记得我有过一次可以永远留在你身边的机会，那样我可以一直是那个无知的、不谙世事的克罗斯，但你拒绝了我——我不是在抱怨，我很感激你当时的拒绝，真的，没有你的拒绝，我不会这么快看清自己。我不能永远都是个没头脑的小傻瓜、跟在你身后、把你当做一切，我需要有我自己的世界。过去这么久，这几年下来，我以为你已经习惯现在的我了。”

克洛泽没对他这番话做出回答。他抽回手，过了十几秒后问道：“那孩子怎么办？就让他们这样和你长期分居两地？”

“和父母分离的孩子不在少数，”克罗斯答道，“我也不想离开他们，但我必须有所取舍。我可以回国来看他们，或者你带他们去马德里看我。就算是……如果你不方便照顾他们，可以把孩子交给我，让他们和我一起在马德里生活。”

“我不会让孩子去马德里。”克洛泽说。

“那也好，我们解决了一个问题。”

“这算是什么解决？”克洛泽问，“你丢下了孩子，托尼。”

克罗斯垂下眼，叹了一声：“我知道这样说会让你生气，米洛，但我还是要说：我并没要求他们来到我的生活里。我爱卢安和诺亚，但这不意味着我会失忆。忘掉过去会让我再犯同样的错误。他们既然来了，我就有义务照顾，我照顾了，我尽力了，我爱他们、关心他们，没有一点亏欠，我做得已经够多了。但父母有父母的生活，孩子也有孩子的未来，没有什么丢下和抛弃。一有空我就回来看孩子，或者你让孩子在马德里和我一起住上几天、一个星期，只要教育得当，父母中有一个人在远一些的地方工作并不是问题，这样的家庭很多，我们不是唯一的特例。”

很显然，克洛泽生气了，很显然，克洛泽在克制着不要发火。克罗斯的话在他听来句句都是歪理，但也确是事实。至少他没有正当理由对克罗斯发怒。

“别生气，米洛，”克罗斯劝着，握着他放在桌上的手轻轻捏了一下，“这是你风光无限的一年，但对我来说可不怎么好看，我过了半年提心吊胆的日子，甚至一度以为我只能去个不知名的小俱乐部。队友们孤立我，给我甩脸色，高层警告我，一遍遍施压，续约不成，我还要和他们撕破脸。过去半年了，我的生活终于有转机了。我为你取得的成就骄傲，你也为我开心一下吧。”

克洛泽没立刻回答，他脑中全乱了。

“你下个赛季就不在这儿了，我没办法立刻接受这件事。这件事你始终处理得不妥当，你有机会留在拜仁的。”

克罗斯不想再说下去了。他没接话，也不想继续劝克洛泽、不想继续说好话。

“你说的对，”克洛泽忽然开口，“‘求婚’，我今天本应该是向你求婚的。本质上我的提议就是这个意思。托尼，你不能留下来吗？我们一起生活。”他徒劳地做出最后的尝试。

克罗斯并没被冲昏头脑。

“你甚至都不喜欢我。”克罗斯看着他答道。

他们再说不下去了。过了一会儿，两人离开餐厅回酒店。回程的路上他们各自看着窗外。

到了酒店，两人先走到克罗斯房间门口，克罗斯握住克洛泽的手，问道：“别生气了好吗，米洛？”

他没说更多，克洛泽也没再继续发问。

握着他的手，克洛泽终于点了下头。他已经过了和人置气的年纪，而且他也不想对托尼生气。

克罗斯笑了，和他道晚安后回了房间。

 

七月中旬时，克洛泽和双胞胎一起在电视上看到克罗斯签约皇马的画面。最初他没注意，正抱着卢安给他系鞋带，但卢安和诺亚忽然都指着电视叫嚷起来。

“爸爸——爸爸在电视上——”

克洛泽抬头看，屏幕上出现的果然是克罗斯。他在皇马完成体检、签约、和球迷见面等一系列活动，并出席发布会，回答了几个问题。孩子们目不转睛地看着，一面咕哝着“爸爸在电视里”，然后便缠着克洛泽问他们什么时候能见到爸爸。

“你们俩乖乖的，下个月爸爸就回来看你们。”

“下个月是什么？”诺亚问。

“下个月很久吗？”

克洛泽为孩子们解释什么是月份，孩子们听不懂也跟着煞有介事地点头，电视上对克罗斯的报道结束了，克洛泽换了频道，孩子们看见动画片，把刚刚嚷着要见爸爸的事给忘光了。

从柏林回来之后，克罗斯在克洛泽家里住了几天。他们带孩子出去玩，去游乐场、公园、水族馆，带他们逛街、吃饭，双胞胎高兴极了。然后在一天早上，克洛泽让保姆来看一会儿孩子，他送克罗斯去机场。机场人很多，克罗斯不让他下车送，自己拿着旅行箱和他道别，说他会尽快回来看孩子，然后就匆匆走了。

克洛泽看着他越走越远，直到身影消失。他没立刻离开，在车上呆坐了一会儿，然后才皱着眉头启动汽车。

 

过了两个星期，孩子们闹起来想见托尼，但这时克罗斯脱不开身，他刚到马德里，还有许多事没解决，一时走不了，克洛泽只好带着孩子们去看他。他担心双胞胎在路上会吵闹，但卢安和诺亚因为知道马上就能见到托尼，所以自出门以后就又说又笑，心情很好，克洛泽说什么他们都听，不给爸爸添麻烦。

克洛泽带着两个孩子去了机场，登机时间没到，他带着孩子们去吃饭。餐厅人不多，他把孩子安置好，点好了菜后陪孩子们说话，一抬头不经意间看到斜对面的座位上有个长得很像梅西的人，克洛泽一开始还以为自己看错了，但他又看了两遍，那确实是梅西。

对于他如何会出现在慕尼黑，克洛泽一点头绪都没有。梅西一直低头看手机，根本没抬头，也没留心克洛泽坐在他斜对面那桌。

“爸爸，爸爸你说飞机会什么时候到？”卢安问。

“已经到了，但我们要等一会儿才能登机。”克洛泽答道。

“抱我，”诺亚伸出胳膊，“爸爸抱抱我。”

克洛泽抱起诺亚，孩子在外面总是比在家里更爱撒娇。

“爸爸抱着你很累的，”卢安指出，“你都三岁了，应该……巴斯蒂！”

孩子清脆地叫了一声，这一声让好几个人都抬起头来。诺亚四处张望，梅西放下手机，看是谁喊施魏因施泰格的名字，克洛泽也抬头看，他本以为会看到球队的宣传片在大屏幕上播放，但他看到的是施魏因施泰格本人，他正把取回来的食物和饮料一一放到梅西面前。

施魏因施泰格也回过头看，见到克洛泽一家三口后他脸上立刻洋溢起笑容，然后瞬间他反应过来自己难以解释现在的处境，笑容又尴尬起来。

“是你们啊，米洛，”他讪讪地打招呼，挡在梅西面前，好像想把他藏在自己身后，但梅西并不认为自己需要被藏起来，他扒拉开前面的施魏因施泰格，对克洛泽问好。

“你好，刚才没看见你们。”

克洛泽和他打招呼，客套两句后，克洛泽又转向施魏因施泰格：“你怎么在这儿？”

“我要去巴塞罗那，我在那里有——有朋友，让我过去一趟，我和梅西正好碰上了。”

克洛泽不打算拆穿他。他和梅西看起来显然不是两个陌生人偶遇，他去给梅西取食物、在他面前摆好，甚至把吸管都插好了。

“我去马德里看托尼，孩子们要见他，”克洛泽说，这时服务生送来了食物，施魏因施泰格十分感激对话能就此结束，和卢安、诺亚分别打了招呼后，就回到梅西的那张桌旁了。

克洛泽不想看他们，但孩子们吃东西很乖，不用他操心，他还是看了好几眼施魏因施泰格和梅西的互动。看了这几眼之后，克洛泽开始怀疑自己视力出问题了，施魏因施泰格从梅西面前拿走一小碗汤，又是吹、又是用勺子搅，直到那碗汤不再发烫后才放回梅西面前。

梅西对此熟视无睹——或者说他根本没留心，他看着窗外，想东西想得出神了，施魏因施泰格把吹凉的汤递给他，他接过来就喝了。

诺亚望着他们，有样学样，把自己的小汤碗也搅了搅，吹了吹，然后捧起来送到克洛泽嘴边。

“爸爸，给你吃——”

克洛泽接过来小汤碗喝了两口。卢安看了看梅西和施魏因施泰格，胸有成竹主地对父亲和弟弟说：“巴斯蒂叔叔恋爱啦。”

“你知道恋爱是什么意思吗？”克洛泽笑着问。

“不知道，”卢安理直气壮地回答，“但他们那样肯定就是。”

尽管觉得不可思议，但克洛泽也知道，这只能是事实。就算不是恋爱，施魏因施泰格和梅西的关系也不简单。

那两人吃完饭先走了。他们对克洛泽还有孩子们道别，之后克洛泽不得不观看了额外的一幕：施魏因施泰格要拎着梅西的箱子，梅西不同意，但施魏因施泰格坚持要这样做，最后还是他一个人拖着两个箱子跟在梅西身后走了。

看到这一幕，吃过饭后诺亚和卢安都抢着要背对方的小书包。克洛泽哭笑不得。

 

 

第十一章

 

初到西班牙时，因为环境和语言都十分陌生，克罗斯适应得并不快，他经常遇到各种各样的麻烦，但克罗斯总是一笑了之，这些小问题不会让他恼火、也不会让他有挫败感，他已经得到自己最想要的东西，生活中出现些小瑕疵无关紧要。

刚刚签约皇马，他就获得了许多皇马球迷的支持，连他自己也不知道原因，他和拜仁、和国家队一起赢得过一些奖杯，能力也不差，但如此热情的欢迎却在他意料之外，这给了克罗斯许多安慰。

赛季虽没开始，但克罗斯仍有许多活动要参加，他要尽快学习语言，办理生活上的琐事，他每日空闲的时间不多，总是忙忙碌碌。克洛泽给他打过几次电话，问他能不能回去看看孩子，但克罗斯走不开，俱乐部随时都有可能要见他、给他安排活动，他就算回了慕尼黑也不得安生，考虑过后他决定让克洛泽带孩子过来，假期还没结束，孩子们可以在这里住上一两个星期再回去。后来这成了他们的固定相处模式，无论是克罗斯去看孩子，还是克洛泽把孩子们带过来，都尽量一同住上至少四五天或者一个星期，免得只为两三天的见面折腾孩子或自己。克罗斯把房子的钥匙给了克洛泽一份，以避免他和孩子在任何情况下吃闭门羹。

在赛场上，首秀时克罗斯表现抢眼，之后的联赛比赛也发挥出色，他的出场时间在队内数一数二，待赛季过去一半时，皇马已开启了连胜模式，克罗斯踢得放松，表现更好了。来到皇马是再正确不过的选择，他的怀疑、忧虑和等待终于有了回报。

缓慢地适应着新环境时，克罗斯承认克洛泽说到点子上了，确实是性格外向的球员会更适合异国俱乐部的生活，但好在克罗斯在这方面是个慢性子，他不着急，而且队友们也都愿意帮忙，对他很照顾。这倒是和他最初的设想不一样，他还以为皇马的队员们彼此间会很疏远。

但疏远或热情，更多时候还是由个人而非所处环境决定的。莫德里奇和他来往多一些，他性格较队内其他人稳重，克罗斯觉得和他也合得来，贝尔和克罗斯的家住在同一个方向，两人走得也更近些。

克罗斯和贝尔都是自己一个人住。对克罗斯来说，独居有许多好处，但也有明显的缺点，他对生活上的事越来越不在意，能糊弄就糊弄过去，吃饭尤其如此，他总是随便买些东西简单处理一下就吃了，贝尔和他处境一样，两人聊到日常琐事、并都为此感到麻烦后，他们决定把两人的麻烦变成一份，偶尔一起去训练、回家，也一起吃饭。

在新年假期的前一天，贝尔送克罗斯回家，顺道在他家吃饭。饭后两人一边聊天一边喝酒，贝尔忽然问道：“你在和什么人见面吗？比如约会？或者有个男朋友、女朋友的？”

“没有，你不也是吗。”克罗斯喝着酒答道。

“恋爱的话确实没有，”他看着克罗斯，小心地问道：“我忽然有个主意，说了以后如果你不喜欢，也别觉得冒犯，我确实没有冒犯的意思……”

克罗斯笑了：“和你在一起真好，英语水平都提高了好多，你喝多了大着舌头我也能听懂……别拐弯抹角，你要说什么？”

“你介意我们偶尔上床吗？”

克罗斯看着贝尔，目光里什么也没有，就是看着，他在眼睛没离开贝尔的情况下动手给自己倒了酒，咕咚咚喝完后正打算开口，觉得喝得不够多，又倒了半杯，喝完之后才问：“你说什么？”

“上床啊，你用得着这么长时间才反应过来吗？”贝尔问，“英语又听不懂了？”

“你说得也太突然了。”

“刚才我不是给你预警了吗，都说了让你别有被冒犯的感觉。”

“这和‘冒犯’没关系，我是吓了一跳……”克罗斯咕哝着。

贝尔由着他发呆片刻，“所以你的回答呢？”

克罗斯还在犹豫，“看不出来啊，加雷斯，你……呃……”

他自己也不知道接下来该说什么，本来想感叹一番，但发现没什么可感叹的，性是生活的一部分，贝尔这样说了，自己也完全犯不着大惊小怪。但他还是忽然红了脸，不只是脸颊，整张脸——连带着额头、下巴一起都红了。

“喝多了？”贝尔担忧地问，“你——你总不至于是因为不好意思才脸红成这样吧？”

“就是喝多了，你瞎想什么。”克罗斯瞥了他一眼，又想到刚刚的问题，“咳，我等一下回答你……但是……我说了你也别觉得冒犯，你和其他人也这样提过吗？”

“有过两三个，”贝尔说，“我们又不是在说恋爱，上个床而已，紧张什么。但我没和其他球员有过。有一个熟人，是朋友的朋友，在一家科技公司里上班的。”

“你透露人家的工作地点可不好。”脸通红的克罗斯指出。

“你又不认识他。”

“你说和别的球员没有过，怎么问我这个？”

“忽然想起来了，”贝尔说，“真是临时起意，真不是谋划好久，我发誓，我什么都没准备，你要是同意了我还得现出门去买……”

克罗斯刚想惊悚地问他“买什么”，幸好他及时闭上嘴，阻止自己像个什么也不知道的高中生一样出洋相。

“哦，”克罗斯抓了抓头发，“你别着急，我想一下。”

他抓着头发正经八百地考虑起来了。克罗斯的第一感觉是吓了一跳，以前在慕尼黑有人约他出来，他总是拒绝，和旁人没多少联系，于是也没有几个人有机会能和他说出这些话。来到马德里之后他期望之中的新生活开始了，克罗斯也在暗中期盼自己能在更多事情上做出改变。

比如说忘了克洛泽。忘得更干净、更彻底；比如说把那次醉酒性爱的记忆完全清洗掉、被与其他人的亲密替代，不要每次想到上床都只能想到那天晚上。

在吓了一跳之后，克罗斯发现其实贝尔的提议很好。贝尔人很不错，他也没要求更多，只是滚床又不是恋爱，事情不会变复杂，他什么都不用担心。

而且他也应该有新的生活方式了。二十好几的人，只上过一次床，还是和一个对他来说身份尴尬的人。总不能一直这样过下去吧？

他一直想要改变，但并没主动追寻，直到今天贝尔提起来，他才反应过来这是个不错的契机。甚至可能是个小小的转折点。

“你去买要用的东西吧，”克罗斯低着头、攥着酒杯，假装无所谓地说，“早点儿回来。”

他没敢看贝尔，但知道贝尔笑了，还在他脸上亲了一下。

“我马上回来。”贝尔站起身出去了。克罗斯回楼上洗澡，脸上装得淡定，心里却七上八下。

 

假期开始的前一晚以克罗斯所能想到的最好方式度过了。在未醒时他迷迷糊糊地思考起来，询问自己为什么在慕尼黑时拒绝了那么多人，那时他甚至都不是看追求者们不顺眼，只是没这份心思，觉得他又要踢球、又要照顾孩子，一天天忙死了，哪有空管这帮动机不纯的家伙，但现在看来，那时候如果也接受一两个人就好了。

他醒来时贝尔在他脸上亲了两下。简单总结一下贝尔和这一晚，那就是——克罗斯十分满意。贝尔很有耐心，而且也谨慎，他每进行一步都要问克罗斯可不可以，连接吻也要问他介不介意，虽然克罗斯没多少经验，但他知道自己不会喜欢那种急躁又迫切的人，像贝尔这样有分寸的再好不过。

克罗斯努力装出自己很有经验的样子。但他知道贝尔还是看穿了，只是没说破。在这些事上他们不该说太多，毕竟他们只是炮友，不该知道的就不要问。

早上贝尔做了饭，吃过饭后还帮克罗斯收拾了家里。

“假期结束以后我还能来吗？”在离开之前贝尔问。

克罗斯点点头。正要出门的贝尔笑了，又迈回来一步，在他脸上吻了一下。

在那之后两人的关系就固定下来了，每周贝尔在克罗斯家住上几晚，根据比赛和训练的密度，夜的次数有相应的增加和减少，但每周他们都会至少有一晚一起过夜。

贝尔没有宣扬这件事，克罗斯当然也闭口不提，他不想让更多人知道、引来麻烦，也不想让克洛泽知道之后对他指手画脚。

克罗斯感觉他的底气更足了。在自由、富足的生活和他喜爱的工作之外，他还有互相不会带来麻烦的炮友，他再也不是那个只和一个人、并且只有过一次性爱经历的毛孩子了。

回想半年前在慕尼黑时的时光，克罗斯自己都会不解地摇摇头，感觉像在看一个努力把自己装作是大人的小朋友。那时的克罗斯也很成熟，也足够稳重，但却连如何正常地解决性欲都不肯面对，只随随便便糊弄了事，还将所有人都拒之门外。

但现在不同了。

 

初春的一个下午，在收到消息一天之后，克罗斯仍然十分清楚地记得他要好好招待孩子们，他们明天就来了。当天晚上贝尔来吃晚饭时，克罗斯也没忘这件事。现在有几天短暂的假期，贝尔要回国去，离开之前在克罗斯家住一晚。

克罗斯让他留下了，反正第二天早上起床后贝尔就走了，克洛泽和孩子们的飞机要等到中午才到，完全没有必要慌张，时间可以完美地错开。

但在身体被干得起不来床、脑袋也迷迷糊糊时，克罗斯把这事忘了。此时此刻他恨不得连自己姓什么叫什么都不记得，何况是日程安排。

克罗斯没听见门铃，但忽然间他有预感似的、一个激灵醒了过来。

他感觉到自己听见了什么声音，反应过来那是脚步声之后，克罗斯抓着浴巾围上腰，几步迈出去立刻把卧室门锁上。

“爸爸——”孩子们欢快地叫着，“你在哪呢？”

“托尼，你在家吗？”克洛泽的声音也传来了。

“稍等一下，我刚起床——”克罗斯立刻答道。

这一声吵醒了床上的贝尔，他迷茫地看着克罗斯，克罗斯赶快解释道：“快快快快穿衣服，家里来人了。”

贝尔拿过床头的手机。“都这个时候了？我错过航班了！”

“让你不节制！”克罗斯拿起枕头砸了他一下，“快穿衣服！”

贝尔匆忙地抓起衣服裤子开始穿。

“谁来了？”

“那个——就是……克洛泽，他带着儿子来马德里玩。”

“克洛泽来了？”贝尔惊讶，“他怎么会来？”

“还有心思问！”克罗斯说，“一会儿什么也别说，赶紧走，我没提我们俩的事。”他匆忙走进浴室洗脸，用发胶抓了抓头发，希望自己不要看起来一副纵欲过度的样子。

他穿好衣服，拽了拽衣服底端，把它们拉平，又拽拽裤子，然后硬着头皮走出去。

克洛泽在沙发上坐着，诺亚躺在他怀里，指着天花板和他说着什么，卢安正在解开鞋带，问克洛泽“我能光着脚站在爸爸的沙发上吗”。

“爸爸！”

在克洛泽对贝尔的出现表示疑惑之前，卢安先开口叫了起来。他兴高采烈地跑过来要抱克罗斯，看到他身后还跟着另一个人时犹豫了一下，脚步也慢了。

诺亚从克洛泽身上坐起来，好奇地看着克罗斯身后的人。

“我——我忘了接你们了，抱歉，”克罗斯说，“这是加雷斯，他来取东西，正要走。”

“你好。”贝尔对克洛泽打了声招呼，他原本不至于这么尴尬，但听到克洛泽的儿子忽然跑过来叫克罗斯“爸爸”，他的脑子忽然乱套了。这件事的知情人还仅限于拜仁和德国国家队。

克洛泽平平常常地回应了贝尔。

“那我先走了。”打过招呼后贝尔赶快走了。

克罗斯不敢看克洛泽，他抱起卢安，帮他解没解完的鞋带。

“那是谁呀，爸爸？”卢安问。

“是爸爸的队友，他来取东西。”

“贝尔！”诺亚忽然叫出声来，“电视上的，和——和爸爸一起踢球的人！”

克罗斯更希望孩子们没认出他来，他窘迫地低着头应道：“嗯，是他。”

“哇——”卢安低声惊叹着，然后转眼就把这件事抛到一旁，“爸爸我能光着脚在你的沙发上玩儿嘛？”

“玩吧。”克罗斯说。

卢安在沙发上跑了起来，诺亚跳下克洛泽的腿，坐到克罗斯身边来，问他为什么没有去接他们。

“我们和爸爸等你好半天，还给你打电话……”

“我睡过头给忘了，抱歉，诺亚，以后不会了。”

诺亚亲了亲他，“你说的小火车呢，爸爸？我们玩小火车吧。”

克罗斯给孩子们买了小火车玩具，只等着他们来了再拆封。孩子一说他才想起来，赶快去拿玩具了。

 

那天克洛泽的态度和平常没多少区别，但克罗斯处于被他“堵门”的后怕中，觉得心虚，一整天都没和克洛泽说上几句话。晚上孩子们睡着后，克洛泽婉转地提起他和贝尔的事。

“你说你周二没事，我们才选今天过来的。结果在机场给了打了半天电话你也不接。”

哄睡了双胞胎，两人离开孩子们的房间，克洛泽在走廊上说。

“手机碰得静音了，下次不会这样了。”克罗斯回答。

“你和他在约会吗？”

“没有，”克罗斯立刻答道，“只是他偶尔住在这儿……今天不是故意不去接你们，他本来打算早上走的，但我们睡过头了……”

事实已经再清楚不过了，克洛泽却还是忍不住要问。

“这样有多久了？”

“没多久，去年圣诞节之后。”

克罗斯原本向卧室走去，但他知道避不开克洛泽的一番询问，干脆走回客厅了。

“以后有什么打算吗？”克洛泽问。

“能有什么打算？只是偶尔睡两回，没有以后。”

克罗斯等着克洛泽给他一阵铿锵有力但他并不买单的说教，他会有理有据地列出一到十条为什么不能过着这种生活的原因，他等了好半天，但克洛泽并没说话。

尽管现在他们分开的时间更久，克罗斯还是能一眼看出克洛泽平静表象下的怒气。他并不喜欢自己这样做，而且有充足的理由表示反对，对自己的未来有影响啦，对状态有影响啦……

克罗斯认为自己还是了解克洛泽的。但这次，他只猜到了一半。

克罗斯心细，但和克洛泽相比就相形见绌了。克洛泽走进房子、走到卧室门口时，他已经有了预感，那一声清脆的、慌乱的锁声很好地提醒了他此刻的克罗斯绝非独自一人。他带着孩子们到客厅里等着，用不上多久就见到了贝尔，他当然知道发生了什么。

让克洛泽反感的是，他在克罗斯身上感觉到了更多东西。他穿着整洁的衣服，但身上清楚地染着另一个男人的味道，一场精疲力竭（甚至放浪形骸——但克洛泽避免这样想）的性爱不会毫无痕迹，他装作什么都没发生的样子，但整个人的状态与从前完全不同，举手投足也不是从前的样子。在这一新认知的基础上再打量克罗斯时，克洛泽这才发现他确实变了、甚至是长大了——不是作为一个球员，而是作为一个Omega。

克罗斯明白无误地向他传递了这种信息。克洛泽并不喜欢这样的克罗斯。他当然承认个人对身体的掌控和自由，但此刻克洛泽心中只有偏见，认定了克罗斯不该如此行事。

所有人都会犯错，就连克洛泽也不例外。事情还并未严重到“犯错”的地步，但他的想法显然不应该：他在潜意识中始终认为克罗斯不属于任何人，这曾是事实，自他认识克罗斯以来克罗斯就没和任何人交往过，虽然克洛泽不敢确定，但另一个事实应该也没多少出入——托尼的性经验仅限于和自己的那次。

克罗斯不属于任何人，却和他有了孩子，在这个事实上多一步推导、画上一个“约等于”符号，结论就成了克罗斯是“最接近于”属于克洛泽的。

克洛泽不能提自己的偏见，只能用冠冕堂皇的理由对克罗斯开口：

 “你有自己的生活，我不该对你评头论足，”克洛泽说，“只有一句忠告：不要重蹈覆辙。上一次意外是我的错，它带来了很长时间的麻烦、不愉快，还有两个正在卧室酣睡的孩子，那件事给了我卢安和诺亚，我当然只有感激，不会抱怨。但对你来说没这么简单，如果重复以前的错误，我想象不出你的生活会变成什么样。”

说完这些话，克洛泽道了一声晚安，回到他自己的房间去了。克罗斯忽然气鼓鼓的，恨不得闯到克洛泽房里和他理论一番：干什么又管我的事？他有什么资格这样指手画脚？

但克罗斯不能真的跑进克洛泽房里和他吵，生了一会儿气后，克罗斯气闷地去睡觉了。

第二天两人没再谈这件事，之后的几天里也没有。送克洛泽和双胞胎离开时，克洛泽表现得就像已经忘了这件事一般，克罗斯正感觉轻松时，克洛泽在和他分开前忽然靠到他身边，用孩子们听不到的声音说：“尽量谨慎些，好么，托尼？好好想想我的话。”

如果是别人，克罗斯很可能会耸耸肩笑一声、心想着关你什么事、并且根本不理会，但那人是克洛泽，自己和贝尔保持关系几个月之后，克罗斯还是失败地发现克洛泽仍然对他有影响。换了别人就一定不理会，但换成克洛泽，他就心软了。

“我会小心的。”他答道。说完话又认为自己表现得太过顺从，心里一阵不痛快，但也没办法把话收回来了。

 

短假期结束后，贝尔有好几天没来找他。意识到事情不对头，克罗斯在训练结束后直接点名让贝尔出来一下，和他单独谈话。

“假期过得挺不错的？”克罗斯问。

“还好，”贝尔答道，像是不能把目光放在他身上似的，“你呢？”

“好得不得了，”克罗斯敷衍道，“你这几天躲着我干什么？”

“我没有躲——嗯我确实……”贝尔在原地晃了两下，“我吓了一跳。”

“怎么就吓一跳了？”

克罗斯质问的语气让贝尔有些紧张。他解释道：“这不是很容易就懂吗，你想啊，我去你家，忽然发现克洛泽来了，他儿子还管你叫爸……”

克罗斯盯着他：“这就吓着你了？我们酒后乱性，后来有了孩子，就这样，一次约会都没有，多一次上床都没有，有什么好吓你一跳的？”

贝尔惊讶地望着他，对于他能如此简洁明了、不带感情地把一件复杂的事说的如此容易感到不可思议。

“别人都不知道吗？”

“拜仁和国家队的知道，还有你知道，”克罗斯说，“你还有问题？”

“没了。”贝尔老实地答道。

“晚上到我家来，”克罗斯说，“你做饭。”

贝尔老实地答应了。克罗斯转身向外走，贝尔拿上自己的东西也一起离开了。

他和贝尔还有克洛泽的小插曲就这样结束了，克罗斯没有忘记克洛泽的话，但他的应对方式与众不同。他并没有收敛欲望，而是把心思都花在认真避孕上了。

在别人面前克罗斯都很硬气，就是在面对克洛泽时没了这份底气。

 

克罗斯早忘了克洛泽和贝尔的那次见面，但克洛泽却记得清楚，倒也并非如鲠在喉地让人难受，只是被细软的羽毛从心上滑过似的，一下一下，惹人不痛快。他总会想起这件事，提醒自己托尼已经和从前不一样了。

从前的克洛泽有意忽略克罗斯是个Omega这件事，在那之后他忽然留心起来了，对克罗斯的观察比从前更多，克罗斯出现在他身旁时，克洛泽也觉得他的存在感更强了。

克罗斯回慕尼黑看孩子，睡觉前他和过去一样，先去洗澡，出来再逗孩子玩一会儿。从浴室出来后他穿着到膝盖的短裤，把孩子抱到大床上和他们闹。孩子们咯吱他、骑在他身上、挠他的手心、把头埋在他肩上，卢安说他的胳膊上有个小红点，诺亚说他踢球时摔伤膝盖了，克罗斯哄着他们，在暖白的光线下陪孩子们说幼稚的话。因为他刚洗过澡，克洛泽感觉他身上好像还冒着热气一样，圆圆的脸也被热气熏得带了些粉色，眼周湿漉漉的，像是睫毛上也沾着水汽一般。

克洛泽也在大床上坐着，有时候孩子们在他们俩之间，有时候他们各自抱着一个，但更多时候，只要克罗斯回来了，孩子们就只缠着他，把克洛泽晾在一边不管了。克洛泽在一旁陪着，过不多久他发现他的目光总是在克罗斯身上停留。那时脑子里常会不受控制地冒出那个念头：托尼真和其他人在一起了？

在克洛泽看来，好像谁都不配做托尼的男朋友，他也不应该和别人亲近。

反应过来这种想法的自私和可笑，克洛泽很快埋起这念头。他只是因为担心托尼会被人利用、会耽搁前途才会这样想的。

不可避免，两人到底又提起这件事，谈起克罗斯和贝尔的关系。克罗斯有备而来，他早知道早晚会有这天，也早准备好了应对方式。

“我们不是那种关系了，”他对克洛泽解释，“上个月我们谈了谈，所以现在我们是在认真约会，真的，非常认真，”他强调到，“我们也想过以后的计划了，如果事情都顺利，过上一年左右再公开——我们谁也不想太快，太仓促的话事情容易搞砸，你肯定知道这种事不能心急……”

“你们认真了？”克洛泽问，一脸难以置信的样子。

“他现在是我男朋友啦。”克罗斯一锤定音。

克罗斯编得像模像样，他已经考虑过好几次了，就等克洛泽引出这个话题。

如果他随意和人发生关系、纵欲过度、没有“洁身自好”，克洛泽身为朋友和前辈可以提醒他、劝诫他；但如果他和某人恋爱、成为情侣、打算以后结婚成家，那么别说克洛泽，就是神也管不了他的事。

“你说结婚？”克洛泽重复克罗斯的话，“你们还有结婚的打算吗？”

“我们总不至于是过家家玩儿啊，看你说的什么话，我们当然有可能结婚。其实现在就是向着那个方向努力嘛，看看合不合适、生活上有没有什么分歧、怎么调和，一切顺利的话当然要结婚，我又没打算单身一辈子。能安定下来当然好。”

他说得有模有样，这种事外人都不明真相，当然是他怎么说就怎么是。

“假设你和他结婚的话，孩子怎么办？”

“没有变化，我照常来看孩子，你也可以和现在一样带孩子到我家去，”克罗斯说，“我们都讨论过了，加雷斯也不在意这些。”

但克洛泽在意。从克罗斯用亲昵的口吻说出‘加雷斯’这个名字到他所提到的解决方法都让他感觉别扭，想象自己带孩子去马德里时，去的是“克罗斯和他男朋友（甚至丈夫）”的家，这想法让他很抵触。

忽然间他有了另一个更为可怕的设想。如果他们有了孩子呢？

克洛泽很少想起让他不快的东西。但想象克罗斯和另一个人有了孩子绝对是他所能想象的最如鲠在喉的事。当然，和谁有孩子都是克罗斯的自由，但克罗斯“应当”只是卢安和诺亚的母亲才对，他怎么能属于另一个孩子、另一个人呢？

知道自己的念头有问题，克洛泽不再想了。

几天后，他忽然留意到另一件事。

克洛泽去为双胞胎买东西，从商场中向外走时看了一眼橱窗里的衣服，他停下脚步看了看，几乎想也不想，就走进去让人选了尺码，为克罗斯买下来了。下一次见到克罗斯时直接把东西给他了。

克罗斯接过来价格不菲的衣服，一边打开包装一边怀疑地看克洛泽。

“忽然给我买东西干什么？”

“看到觉得适合你就买了，”克洛泽说，“穿上试试。”

克洛泽给他买了一件衬衫、一条长裤、一件外套，克罗斯换上衣服后自己照镜子照了半天，心想他的身材保持得不错、米洛给选的衣服也好看。他高高兴兴走出去让克洛泽看。

“还不错。”克洛泽简单评价道。

在这之前两人只在节日和生日互赠礼物，送的东西也冠冕堂皇，比如酒或者钱包。现在克洛泽也不知是怎么了，忽然开了窍，时不时送衣服给克罗斯。克罗斯也回赠领带一类的礼物给他，还认为这只是朋友间一种有趣的相处方式。

克罗斯想得简单，但克洛泽的做法当然是带着私心的。在见到克罗斯穿着自己买给他的衣服时，克洛泽有种莫名的安慰感。他还能以这种方式对托尼有些影响，尽管托尼有了男朋友，但他并没有完全失去他。

 

 

 

第十二章

 

国家队集训的训练和比赛都结束后，需要尽快回俱乐部的球员先一步离开了，剩下没有日程安排的队员们留下来，被赞助商邀请到一座岛上参加活动。活动结束后他们在岛上暂住一晚，第二天再回去。

晚上队友们一起在餐厅吃饭，吃着吃着格策就开始瞪着眼睛发呆，咬着勺子也不动了。

“看什么呢？”

默特萨克问了一声，也向那个方向看。

“我刚才看到他们接吻了，但我不确定，到底是我看错了还是真的……”格策还直着眼睛。

“你是小学生吗？别人亲两下你也要看个没完？”罗伊斯问。

“有什么好看，吃饭。”拉姆说。

“都说我，”格策放下勺子，“你们就不能看看我说的是谁？你们自己看，那是不是皇马的贝尔？”

他这样说，大家都转过身去看了。众人所在的餐位前面有许多植物遮挡，从外面很难看到里面，但德国队的几人从绿油油的枝叶中望出去可以清楚地看到外面。他们第一眼没看清，因为两位当事人正吻得难舍难分，也看不到脸，他们分开后众人都吓了一跳，那确实是贝尔。

“吓死人，”默特萨克叹道，“大白天的还这么大胆，也不怕被人拍到。”

“这地方私密性好，他当然不怕了，”格策说，“再说，要是他身边那个是他男朋友，人家和男朋友一起吃饭也没什么了不起的。”

“那你还看个没完？”拉姆问，“别管人家的闲事，吃完饭回房间歇着去。”

“不，我要去海滩上，”格策说，他还抻着脖子，“再说他那个男朋友挺有意思的，长得像豆芽菜一样，一看就不是球员，没想到他喜欢这样的……”

“他喜欢什么样的和你又没关系。”默特萨克说。

“你们就不想讨论一下吗？你看那个人一头金发，也不知道是不是染的，但长得挺好看……”格策又望过去。

“别八卦了。”施魏因施泰格说。

没有人和格策一起聊八卦，格策蔫蔫地低头吃东西，忽然转移目标对施魏因施泰格问道：“你最近总往西班牙跑什么呢？”

“见朋友。”施魏因施泰格答了一句，闷头吃饭。

“像贝尔身边那种又是金发又像豆芽菜的‘亲密朋友’？”格策挑眉。

施魏因施泰格没理他。

“你怎么什么都好奇？”拉姆问，“真是小学生没长大不成？还说别人豆芽菜，你都胖得像个海星了也不减肥，怎么好意思说别人？有时间八卦还不如在健身房里多呆一会，省得教练又说你。你都吃多少了、还没吃饱？”

他想聊八卦没人理，现在吃个饭也不让吃了。格策郁闷地放下叉子，安静了一会儿闷闷地说道：“回头我去问托尼，他和贝尔一个队，肯定知道点儿什么。”

“别打扰他，”一直没说话的克洛泽忽然开口，“他对别人的事没兴趣。”

格策气闷地鼓着脸，趁没人注意的时候把旁边默特萨克的果汁拿过来一口气全喝了。

 

晚餐时克洛泽坐在格策那边，和他中间只隔了一个默特萨克，两人的位置都能十分清楚地看到贝尔和他身旁的人。

看得越清楚，克洛泽就越不想吃东西。他机械地把食物送进嘴里，眼前都是克罗斯对他说两人打算结婚时的样子。

恋人闹别扭、冷战、或背叛另一方，这些都是爱情中的常见戏码，但克洛泽怎么也不想这些事发生在克罗斯身上。确实，他始终没能习惯克罗斯与另一人在一起的事实，但与其让他遭受背叛、伤心难过相比，克洛泽宁愿他快快乐乐地恋爱，哪怕自己并不喜欢。

想起克罗斯说到他打算和那人结婚、甚至考虑了婚后和孩子的相处方式，克洛泽更感觉烦躁了。托尼就这样被人欺骗、甚至利用了吗？贝尔到底把托尼当成什么了？托尼说贝尔是他的男朋友，所谓“男朋友”就是这样对待恋人的？而且这还是托尼第一次恋爱，这是他的第一个男朋友，他抱了这么多期望，结果就要以一场背叛收场吗？

宁愿破裂，克洛泽也不想看他一直被欺骗。

饭后回到房间里，克洛泽看到放在桌上的领带夹。那是国家队集训时克罗斯送给他的，克罗斯十分得意地和他讲了半天这个领带夹有多难买到、和其他的都不一样，克洛泽去哪个地方也不可能买到这一款。

克洛泽拿起领带夹看了看，一天之前看到这件东西他想起克罗斯眉飞色舞的样子还觉得好笑，现在就只剩下沉重了。这样的事要怎么告诉他？

考虑了一会儿，克洛泽拿起手机给克罗斯打电话，先探探他的口风，别是两人已经分手了、自己还不知情。

克罗斯很快接听了，听筒里传来的还是他一如既往轻快的声音。

“怎么了，米洛？”

“晚上吃过饭没事了，给你打个电话，”克洛泽说，“你在忙吗？俱乐部安排的工作多吗？”

“不忙，就去了两个赞助商的发布会，除了天热什么都好，总算是到家了。你们的活动也结束了？”

“明天就各自归队了，”克洛泽回答，“你自己在家呢？”

“嗯，就我自己。”

“你男朋友没和你一起吗？”

“假期没结束呢，他出去玩了，我们的日程安排不一样。”

“你们最近都顺利？”

“好着呢，一点儿担心的事都没有，我好像都吃胖了，”克罗斯在电话另一端掐着自己肚子上的肉，“又该控制体重了……”

他们聊了一会儿，克洛泽确信克罗斯对此事一无所知，仍旧认为他们的恋情顺利、无可挑剔。

如果是克罗斯的其他朋友，见到这一幕就算不告诉他或许也正常，但克洛泽不可能眼睁睁看着他受骗。

心中烦躁，克洛泽离开房间，想去外面走一会儿。电梯刚一打开，他就和贝尔迎面碰上了。

贝尔见门开了正要出去，克洛泽说了声“二楼”，贝尔赶快退回去了。

“是你啊，”贝尔这才留意到对方是谁，“又见面了，你们在这儿有活动？”

“确实有，”克洛泽答了一声，一楼到了，他向贝尔问道：“能和你说句话吗？占用一两分钟。”

“没问题。”贝尔跟着他走出去，在走廊上没人的地方停下。

“在餐厅的时候我看见你了，”克洛泽只说道，“你和你的朋友。”

“哦——”贝尔有些惊讶，讪讪地笑了，“没想到那时候你们也在餐厅。”

见他全无惊慌或愧疚的反应，克洛泽问：“你就不想说明一下吗？你知道我是托尼的朋友，我见到你和其他人走得那么近、不可能不告诉他。”

这话就让贝尔摸不到头脑了。他无辜地回应道：“就算告诉托尼，他也不在乎吧，他从来不管我的事……我说了他都懒得听。”

两人都云里雾里的，克洛泽问：“你和托尼……你们的恋爱方式这么开放？”

贝尔这才明白分歧出在什么地方。他笑起来：“想有开放的恋爱方式，至少要先恋爱吧？我和托尼不是恋爱关系啊，我们只是偶尔一起过夜……我以为你知道呢。”

克洛泽原本也以为他知道的。

“你们没在一起？”

“没有。”

“没有结婚的打算？”

“当然没有！”

谜底轻松地解开了，克洛泽心中烦躁更甚，并平添了一份怒火。托尼骗了他好几个月，自己见到贝尔和其他人亲密就以为托尼遭到了背叛，还为他操心以后该怎么办，结果全是他自作多情。

所以说克罗斯还是和原来一样，和贝尔随意见面、上床。

克洛泽从不认为这样的生活方式值得鼓励，尤其是在克罗斯经历过一次怀孕和生产之后。

“我有几句话想和你说，”贝尔正要走，克洛泽拦住他，“我和你不熟，但和托尼已经认识了好几年了，对他也算了解，他应不应该和你这样相处下去我不知道，但这样的生活不适合他，对你或许无所谓，但对托尼可能会造成很严重的影响。”

如果是别人说这几句话，贝尔不可能放在心上，但这些话从克洛泽口中说出就变得极富威慑力，他不明白克洛泽指的是什么，那些话中包含着确实发生的、并不愉快的事，也包含着对未来可能会成真的悲观猜想。

“我不知道你在说什么。”贝尔犹疑地答道。

“别去改变别人的生活。”说完这句话，克洛泽走了。

贝尔站在原地想了好半天。虽然他之前没和克洛泽说过话，但有些人只相处片刻也能知道他品行如何，克洛泽不是随口吓唬他，他确实在很认真很严肃地告诫自己和克罗斯的事要再三考虑。

可能会造成很严重的影响？这倒是很容易理解，万一被媒体发现皇马的两个前锋实际上有不可告人的关系，岂止是克罗斯和他，皇马的名声也会遭到重创。

贝尔忽然想到，在克罗斯之前他从没和球员保持过炮友关系，他也知道这样做风险太大，所以一直都在圈外找人，但和克罗斯相处得不错、贸然开始这段关系后，他就一直抱着侥幸心理、不想可能会带来的负面影响。这样想也不过是自欺欺人罢了，万一真被媒体识破，他和克罗斯甚至有不再被国家队征召的可能……有那种可能吗？

贝尔信步向外走去，忽然间另一个事实几乎是迎面劈来，让他险些倒退一步。

多数和贝尔有来往的人是Beta，而克罗斯是Omega，和他上床时体验固然更好，但怀孕的可能性也更大，而无论是什么方式都没有百分之百成功避孕的保证。

再者，克洛泽可是领着两个儿子走进克罗斯家门的。

对于怀孕生子这件事，克罗斯说得轻松、一笔带过，两人关系不深，贝尔也没追问、没详细考虑，但一旦认真思考起来，贝尔立刻退缩了。他可不想让克罗斯莫名其妙怀孕——就像克洛泽说的，别去改变别人的生活。

何况还有被发现的风险、克罗斯如果常吃避孕药从而影响身体的风险、两人的名声和未来……

贝尔发现他需要认真考虑和克罗斯的关系了。

 

孩子们吵着要见克罗斯好几天了，刚有几天休息，克洛泽就打算带孩子们出发去马德里，提前问克罗斯是否方便时，克罗斯说他们最好先别过来。

“我感冒了，来了再传染孩子就不好了。”视频通话时克罗斯说。

克洛泽也注意到了，克罗斯的鼻子红红的，眼睛看起来很疲倦，整个人都无精打采，他的声音发闷，确实是病了。

“怎么忽然感冒了？严重吗？”

“这两天好一点了，”克罗斯闷声说，“前天我都到训练基地还被赶回来了，说让我好好休息，再说也怕我传染其他人。”

“不能去看爸爸了吗？”诺亚担心地问。

“还让孩子们过来吗？”克罗斯问，“传染了就不好了。”

克洛泽想了想：“我们还是过去吧，见不到你对双胞胎来说比感冒可怕多了。”

这次抵达马德里，克罗斯没有去接他们，克洛泽带着孩子们坐出租车到他家，见到他后克洛泽吓了一跳，克罗斯并没有病得多么严重，就像他说的，他已经开始好转了，正在慢慢痊愈，但他看起来很累，非常没精神，对什么都提不起兴致。

“你们来啦，”克罗斯蹲下拥抱了两个孩子，“就抱你们这一回，跟爸爸保持距离哦，别被传染了。”

“我们不怕，”卢安说，“我和诺亚不会感冒的。”

“对，我们不会。”诺亚说，还伸着胳膊要克罗斯抱。

克罗斯对孩子们疲乏地笑了，他的脸有些浮肿，眼睛也跟着肿胀起来，笑时更显得无力了。

“我们先进来，让托尼坐下和你们说话。”克洛泽说着，让两个孩子进来，脱下外套，孩子们在沙发上挨着托尼坐下，克罗斯每只胳膊搂着一个。

“你吃过药了？”克洛泽问，用手在克罗斯额头上探了探。

“早上中午的吃了，晚上还有一遍，”克罗斯说，“我没事，你不是都看到了么，快好了，就剩最后一点儿，也就是这两天的事……”

“你看起来好累，出什么事了？”克洛泽问。

“没事，都好着呢。”克罗斯说着在沙发上躺下，卢安和诺亚舍不得离开他，都坐在他身旁，对他讲家里和幼儿园的事。

晚上克洛泽做了饭，哄过双胞胎去睡觉后，克罗斯也回卧室了，他说自己累了，想早些躺下，那时候还不到九点。

克洛泽发现今天克罗斯没怎么对他说话。他对自己说或许是因为克罗斯正病着、状态不好，但这理由显然说服不了自己，克罗斯不仅对他说话少，而且还总是避开他的目光。他不只是身体不适，而且心情也不好。

晚上克洛泽路过克罗斯的房间，听见他在咳嗽，似乎是还没睡。他在门上敲了敲，问道：“托尼，你睡了吗？”

“没有。”

“那我进来了？”

听见同意后，克洛泽走进房间。克罗斯蜷缩在床上，屋内只有月光和走廊上的暗淡光芒。

“别开灯，晃眼睛。”见克洛泽伸手要去开灯，克罗斯说。

克洛泽走到床边坐下，克罗斯向左蜷缩，右胳膊挡在眼睛上。

“你怎么了？”克洛泽问，“出什么事了？”

“感冒了，还能怎么了。”

“托尼，跟我就没必要敷衍了，”克洛泽劝道，“到底怎么了？”

克罗斯用胳膊遮着眼睛，半张脸都挡在后面。他有一会儿没说话，因感冒而变得粗重的呼吸声在夜色中一声一声响着。

克洛泽握住他放在床上的左手，“你遇到什么麻烦都可以跟我说，就算我帮不了你，你说出来也总比憋出病要好。”

克罗斯仍旧没开口，但克洛泽知道他有话要说。昏暗的光线印在他金色的睫毛上，他的鼻尖和嘴唇都红了，目光也向下垂着，不肯和他对视，与其说是生气，更像是困惑和恼火。

克罗斯的呼吸声稍重了些，过了有几分钟，他才低声说道：“我不明白。”

“什么不明白？”克洛泽问。

克罗斯放下挡在脸上的胳膊，“我不明白你为什么要这样做，为什么就一定要——要把我的生活变成这样呢？你很讨厌我吗？你希望我无依无靠、永远自己一个人吗？我原本就没几个朋友，现在有了个关系近的，你也一定要把他赶走吗？你希望我的生活变成什么样？一无所有吗？孑然一身吗？在你心里我就应该过这样的日子吗？”他迷惑又恼怒地望着克洛泽，嗓音越来越沙哑，“为什么别人都有的东西就我不能有？如果说别人都没有就算了，我也不会强求，可对所有人来说都平平常常的事、为什么就不能发生在我身上？你为什么一定要横插一脚、扰乱我的生活？”

他说了一堆，克洛泽一个字都没听懂，差点以为他是因为生病在说胡话。

“托尼，你在说什么啊？”

克罗斯干笑一声，费力地从床上坐起来。鼻子又开始淌鼻涕了，他拿纸巾擦着鼻子，然后望着地上，嘲笑自己似的说道：“我和加雷斯没联系了。他告诉我我们不该再来往，你应该最清楚这是怎么回事。”

克洛泽恍然大悟，想起他和贝尔的那次对话，但他没想到贝尔真的会考虑他那时说的、并且真的和克罗斯分开了。

“你……”

“和他分开对我没多少影响，”克罗斯擦了擦通红的鼻尖，继续用鼻音浓重的声音说，“我们只上床，不谈感情，分开了就分开了。但让我想不明白的是你，”他看着克洛泽，“为什么你一定要这样做？无论我和别人是恋爱还是上床，这和你都没关系，不是吗？你为什么要管着我？我不能和别人来往吗？我不是个成年人吗？你就认定了我不该有朋友、甚至连个上床的熟人都不能有？”

“我不是这个意思，我是怕他会影响你，万一你们的事被发现、或者你不小心再怀孕了……”

克罗斯仍是干笑，他的鼻子塞着，嗓音又沙哑，笑起来时更觉得他病得严重了。

“加雷斯说，你和他说的原话里有一句‘别去改变别人的生活’，那你自己为什么要这样做呢。之前的事我不想说了，只说现在，我——”克罗斯摊了下手，认为这一切都好笑至极，“我都跑到另一个国家来了，米洛，你为什么还要掺和我的生活？为什么你没有那种你应该有的、成年人置之不理、置身度外、冷眼旁观的态度？这不是你自己的事啊，米洛，你管别人的事做什么？你怎么知道你插手之后这件事会变好还是变坏？你为什么要擅自改变别人的生活？”

这一次克洛泽也不知该怎么说了。刚刚他的回应已经是答案，他不想克罗斯出事，不想他再犯错误，而且他也不认为那种过于随性、放纵自己的生活会适合克罗斯。

“对不起，”克洛泽低着头，仍握着克罗斯的手，“我做事太鲁莽了。我以我的方式揣测你的生活，对你担心得也太多……是我不好。”

听他道歉，克罗斯更感觉好笑了。他道歉了，没有和自己争吵，没有否认或强词夺理，这样快就低下头来说是他做错了，可这有什么用？这让克罗斯感觉好起来了吗？既然他道了歉，自己是不是就一定要说原谅的话？

“回去吧，米洛，”克罗斯钻进被子里躺下，手也抽了回来，“我要睡了。”

“你还生气吗？”克洛泽问。

“我累了。”克罗斯闭着眼，胳膊和手都缩进被子中，肩膀也盖上了。

“别生我的气。”克洛泽轻声说。

克罗斯恨他这样——至少在现在这一刻，他恨克洛泽这样的态度和反应，自己指责他（有完全合理的理由），向他发火，而这件事确实是他有错、自己这样说很正常，他道歉也合情合理，可他道歉后克罗斯却完全不能感觉释怀。而且他仍是用这样温柔的语气和他说话、用这样温柔的态度对待他，克罗斯更受不了了。

“去睡吧。”克罗斯说。他把头也埋到被子下，只露着头发在外面。再看着这个人、再听他说话只会让他更恼火。

 “对不起，托尼，是我的错，我不该扰乱你的生活。别一直生气好吗？你这样我很担心……我希望能补偿你。”

克罗斯躲在被子里不说话。他只希望克洛泽出去。

克洛泽却永远都不能明白。他的手歉疚地在克罗斯头发上捋了捋，并俯下身来吻在他的头发上。

对克罗斯道过晚安后，克洛泽轻轻关好门，离开了。

 

在过早、过于年轻时爱上一个人没有多少好处。克罗斯对他的米洛早没有了当初的热情、崇拜和爱恋，但克洛泽仍对他有影响。这种有影响的时刻非常少，或许一年也只有一两次。每年有三百多个日夜，留在记忆中的时光寥寥可数，而这“一两次”总会留在寥寥可数的记忆里。

在心情陷入低谷时，在对自己的情绪无可奈何时，在偶尔绝望悲观时，克罗斯会去想克洛泽。那让他冷静下来，让他感觉虽然生活没那么好，却也没那么糟。

每一年他都在长大，每一年他都在改变。低谷时想起克洛泽的毛病尽管比以前有所减轻，但并未消失。

这一天他因为克洛泽心烦意乱，再不能去想他来让自己平静下来。可他就坐在他旁边，柔声对他说话、道歉、劝慰，亲吻他的头发。

那么这就够了吗？

忽然间克罗斯想起很久之前和弟弟的一次聊天，菲利克斯无意中吐露父母希望他能结婚，不要永远是生过两个孩子、却孤身一人的状态。克罗斯也想结婚，他自己也期盼能有一场倾盆大雨洗掉过去的一切，他也想像屏幕中演绎的故事那样、对父亲吐露自己爱上一个人、世界毁灭他也不能和他分开。他希望那天赶快到来，让他在电话中雀跃又难以开口地告诉爸妈，他爱上了一个人，他要和他结婚。他就是这么老套，他脑子里没有对传统婚姻的反感，他并不想到垂暮之年还是形单影只，他希望和一个人共度许多年，就当做这是在找个共同生活的伴侣……可那也是爱情不是吗。爱情，家庭，他也可以拥有这些东西的。

克罗斯的头疼更严重了，鼻子也难受。他蜷缩在床上、用纸巾擦着鼻尖时，第一百次或一千次对自己说：你还需要改变，你不能就这样活着。

他睡不着，他太过清楚地感觉到自己的孤独和迷茫。他有孩子不假，但孩子不会因为和他血脉相通就了解他的感觉、感受他的痛苦，即使卢安和诺亚正在隔壁房间安睡，他也仍是孤独的。孩子们会有孩子的生活，他也有他自己的。

他需要什么东西陪伴。影像、声音、光，什么都好。

克罗斯拿起手机，戴好耳机后翻了个身，瓷白冰凉的月光落在他身上，旋律优美的咏叹调自耳边传来。

克罗斯蜷缩着睡着了。

 

施魏因施泰格在一间宽大的病房中守着。他在床边坐得久了，就站起来在房里走走、站一会儿，很快又回到病床前。房间里放了两张床，一张床上放着少数衣物和玩具，另一张床上睡着一个六七岁模样的孩子。他手上插着针头，细瘦的胳膊弯曲着。

他为了孩子特意从慕尼黑赶到巴塞罗那，度假的计划推迟，探望亲友的打算搁置，如果还有更多日程需要他赶赴，他都会一一取消。

施魏因施泰格来到西班牙已经两个星期了，初到时他忽然得知自己有一个孩子，又忽然得知孩子生了重病，在惊讶和担忧中等待时，他终于迎来第一个好消息，配型成功，蒂亚戈已经脱离危险了。

他连番经历了惊讶、困惑、恼怒和焦急，连世界杯也没带给过他这么复杂的感觉，在被一连串情绪清洗之后，此刻施魏因施泰格只剩下感谢，种种不满情绪都随着孩子的好转而消失了。他像天下所有父亲一样，在一场疾病之后只想要孩子平安健康，再不奢求更多了。

如果让他知道他已经成为父亲、却要马上失去这个孩子，他恐怕会崩溃。生活中的闹剧和悲剧都那么多，死亡和分离每天都在上演，若有朝一日厄运降临，他也只能咬着牙面对。但好在他的运气还没有用光，他仍被眷顾着。

这几天施魏因施泰格睡得不好，他总是做噩梦，他一次次失去蒂亚戈、或被人告知他从未有过一个孩子。他在梦中疯狂地寻找孩子、质问别人，反复说这不可能，我见过他，我有孩子，一个儿子，他七岁了，但梦里的人们每一次都会打击他，给他一间空荡荡的病房，告诉他从未有人在这里住过，或让他眼睁睁看着蒂亚戈变了模样，被另一对父母带走，说他这半个月的经历都是臆想和幻觉。

这让他每天天还没亮就醒来，清醒之后他理清思绪：我在医院，蒂亚戈就在旁边，我有一个孩子，我没有失去他。

他在梦中经历了好几次崩溃，那些梦提醒他应该对现在的生活感激不尽、顶礼膜拜。施魏因施泰格确实感激。他在蒂亚戈床边久久地坐着，一刻也不想离开他。我的儿子，他在心中念着，这个称呼给了他最大的安慰。他已经是父亲了。

梅西告诉他蒂亚戈是他们共同的孩子之后，施魏因施泰格也像梅西那样在医院住下了。他们所在的病房很宽大，但只有两张床，隔壁的病房是空的，梅西也包下来了，他哥哥或父母有时会来探望、陪护孩子，可以住在隔壁。

蒂亚戈在夜里总会醒来，有时是要去洗手间，有时则不为任何缘由。施魏因施泰格刚到的那几天，蒂亚戈时常会在夜里发脾气，他不要住在医院，他要回家，他又哭又叫，手脚打着、踢着，他闹起来时施魏因施泰格会来哄他，里奥已经照顾孩子好久了，不能总是让他挨累。

哭了一会儿，蒂亚戈累了，也不闹了。施魏因施泰格坐在床上，蒂亚戈坐在他腿上，迷糊地闭着眼睛。

“你困了吗？”

“还没有，”蒂亚戈的胳膊搂着施魏因施泰格，“对不起，我又发脾气了。”

“没事，宝贝，没事。”施魏因施泰格轻拍着孩子的后背。

“你会生我的气吗？”

“不会。”

“爸爸呢？他生气了吗？”

“里奥也没有生气，他过一会儿就回来了。”

施魏因施泰格从门口的小玻璃窗上望出去，蒂亚戈也向外看。孩子哭闹起来时是施魏因施泰格让里奥离开病房的，那时蒂亚戈刚睡着不久，施魏因施泰格刚要回隔壁的房间睡觉，孩子就醒过来、闹起来了。施魏因施泰格提议他来代替里奥哄蒂亚戈，并让里奥等到孩子安静了再回来。

“我知道你委屈，”施魏因施泰格擦着蒂亚戈的眼泪，“每天都要打针，每天都不舒服，还不能出去玩，换了其他孩子也会哭。你可以闹，宝贝，不用憋着忍着，闹过了就乖乖睡觉，好不好？”

“好。”蒂亚戈闷声答道。

施魏因施泰格拍着他的后背，蒂亚戈扭了扭。

“我要爸爸，我怕他生气。”

施魏因施泰格用毯子卷起蒂亚戈，抱着他走到门口，刚拉开门，他们就看见里奥站在不远处的一扇窗前，眉头蹙着，听见声音他抬头看向病房，施魏因施泰格抱着蒂亚戈走过去，孩子主动伸手要他抱，里奥赶快接过蒂亚戈。

“你生气了吗，爸爸？对不起，我又吵了。”

“不怪你，宝宝，我知道你难受。”

里奥在孩子额头上吻了吻，和施魏因施泰格一起向病房走回去。

再次将蒂亚戈安置在床上，孩子几分钟就睡着了。里奥坐在床边，施魏因施泰格坐在一旁的椅子上。

“回去睡吧，今天又麻烦你了。”

“我留下吧，”施魏因施泰格提议，“你去隔壁住，我守着孩子，总不能就你一个人没日没夜地守着他。蒂亚戈会听话的，刚刚我都把他哄好了。”

里奥握着蒂亚戈的手，施魏因施泰格能看见他胸前的衣服随着呼吸起伏，让德国人愧疚的是，他甚至感觉到里奥的呼吸也很疲惫。

“半夜如果真有事需要你我就叫你了，有什么好担心的？”

想了想，里奥点点头。

“我再陪他一会儿。”

时钟无声无息地走着，窗帘紧紧闭合，夜晚的白色病房更沉闷了。

“你可以早些告诉我的，”施魏因施泰格说，声音很轻，怕惊醒孩子，语气也温和，“有什么事我也好过来帮你分担一下，就像现在这样。你总一个人撑着，太累了。别再等到不得已的时候再找我，我虽然是外人，但你需要帮忙的话我一定会立刻过来，蒂亚戈知不知道我是谁都没关系，但大人这么疲惫，孩子能感觉到，这对他也不好。他太怕给人添麻烦了，你发现了吗？做什么都要提前问。”

他的话说得有分寸，将自己说成外人、还说愿意随时帮忙，而且这几天他对自己和孩子都很照顾，里奥对他的态度也不像最初时那么冷了。

他说的确实有道理。蒂亚戈原本不是这样的，他爱笑爱闹，有着这个年纪小孩子都有的粗心大意和不拘小节，但生病后他忽然长大了，里奥听说疾病会让孩子比从前更懂事些，在蒂亚戈身上果然成真了。

“以后不会这样了。”里奥答道。

“以后我还能来看他吗？我不会给你们添麻烦。”

施魏因施泰格盯着里奥，等着他回答。阿根廷人看着孩子的手，嘴角紧绷着，仿佛不想答话，但过了十几秒，他还是开口了。

“当然能，但要小心别被媒体发现，尤其是我要结婚了，你知道。”

他知道，施魏因施泰格点点头，他早就知道巴萨安排梅西和皮克结婚，那是俱乐部的传统，为他们认为适合的球员安排婚姻。梅西与皮克的婚约早就定下来了，今年年底就会举行仪式。

施魏因施泰格曾不止一次见过这新闻，那时他知道这件事和自己毫无关联。

但现在似乎不同了。

“是啊，我知道。”

施魏因施泰格答道。墙上的时钟走得更吵了。

 

零六年的世界杯上，因为一次醉酒，里奥和施魏因施泰格有了孩子。里奥的生活被突然的意外怀孕搅得一团糟，这让他对施魏因施泰格难免有些怨怼情绪。里奥自认为不必要，没告诉他孩子的存在，独自养了七年，直到蒂亚戈生病、需要父亲的血液配型，里奥才重新联系了施魏因施泰格。

最初他对施魏因施泰格十分防备。他还不了解这个人，不知道他会有什么样的反应，是否会给自己和蒂亚戈带来麻烦、甚至是将蒂亚戈带走——有了孩子后，里奥最深的恐惧就是失去他。和施魏因施泰格见面后，里奥解释了来龙去脉，被蒙在鼓里七年，施魏因施泰格当然会不满，但他的情绪来得快、走得也快，隔了一夜就放下了，在医院中陪着蒂亚戈，在里奥的父母和哥哥回阿根廷之后把照料他们两人的任务都接了过来。看着孩子输液、叫护士换药或拔针，让蒂亚戈按时吃药，每天三次去医院的餐厅选食物带回来，陪蒂亚戈玩，晚上还陪着害怕的孩子一起睡，给夜半醒来的蒂亚戈讲故事，哄着他再次睡着。

在适应着父亲这一角色的同时，施魏因施泰格并非有意地、无可避免地留意到梅西。

最初里奥甚至都没有笑容。孩子的病情让他笑不出，唯有面对蒂亚戈时他会对孩子笑，一旦离开孩子的视线范围，里奥的脸立刻冷了，他心急如焚，疲惫不已。

施魏因施泰格担心蒂亚戈，也担心里奥。他的面孔仿佛在一夜间被人换掉，眼睛深陷，脸颊上的肉也少了。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

一天清早，施魏因施泰格醒来后去蒂亚戈的病房，注意到里奥眼中的红血丝。

蒂亚戈已经醒了，正站在窗边的沙发上看窗外，里奥叠着白天时要收起来的毯子，施魏因施泰格过去和他一起叠，忽然留意到他的眼睛。

“什么怎么了？”

“你眼睛里都是红血丝，你自己都没发现吗？”施魏因施泰格放下毯子，隔着床贴近他仔细观察，“昨天还没有。”

“睡一觉就好了。”

“里奥，你要累着自己了。”

施魏因施泰格忽然感到一阵压力。在他不喜欢的事、让他忧心的事发生时，他体会到的那种感觉。

“我没事，可能昨天没睡好。”

施魏因施泰格还想再说什么，然后才想起来自己原本是来问他们早上吃什么的，他好去买。等吃了早饭再谈这事也不迟。

问好他们吃什么后，施魏因施泰格赶快去餐厅买早饭了。

十几分钟后，在早饭之外，他还带了一大杯茶回来。

“这个好像不是马黛茶，但反正是茶，你尝尝吧。”

他把杯子递给里奥，里奥接过来喝了几口，这确实不是马黛茶，但味道还不错，他再抬起杯子，一口气喝了一半。

“慢点啊，不是喝完了就没有了，你想喝一会儿我再去买。”施魏因施泰格感觉又惊讶又好笑，一杯茶而已，阿根廷人像馋嘴的孩子一样。

“我都忘了还有茶这回事，”里奥笑了，抬头向施魏因施泰格看了一眼，“你怎么忽然想起买这个？”

“想着买点你喜欢的好让你轻松点，”施魏因施泰格把饭菜和餐具摆好，蒂亚戈吃了起来，“正想和你说呢，你别累着自己，也别担心了，孩子不是都好了吗？大夫也说了，一天比一天好，现在出院只是时间问题，你就别再着急了，行吗？再说还有我在这儿呢。”

他把早餐在里奥的盘子里摆好，里奥摸着桌角。

“可能前段时间太担心了，每天都做梦，到现在也缓不过来，那种感觉还在心里沉着，总觉得没照顾好孩子。”

“别想了，有我呢。”施魏因施泰格说。

“‘有你呢’，”里奥疑惑地重复，“所以——”

“所以你把所有事都看成是我的错就好了，别自责了，”施魏因施泰格从盒子里分出更多肉块拨到里奥的盘子里，“我宁愿你吼我几句、哪怕恼火了打几下，也不想看到你现在这幅无精打采的样子。”

里奥惊讶地看着他。

施魏因施泰格补充道：“反正我缺席这么多年，你怎么对我我都活该，所以说……都冲着我来吧，别自己忍着。吃肉，里奥，吃肉。”

他把火腿肉推向里奥。

里奥没想好怎么回应，于是只点点头。施魏因施泰格当然是好意，他说得坦诚，但这样的话听起来像是亲近的人之间才会说的。

可也不是没有别的解释。里奥吃着饭想，施魏因施泰格只是又直白、人又不错，才会这样说的。

上午施魏因施泰格带孩子出门走一会儿，陪他玩了半天，累了才回病房，蒂亚戈躺在床上玩玩具，施魏因施泰格出去买了足够五个人吃的午餐，还有一大包食物。

“你买这么多干什么？”

“给你找点事干，”他把袋子里的东西装进柜子中，“你多吃点，吃饱了、吃撑了，就没精力胡思乱想了。”

“谁能吃那么多啊……”

“给你糖，”施魏因施泰格看了一眼蒂亚戈，把两块糖偷偷塞进里奥的口袋里，“别让孩子看见。其他东西倒无所谓，坚果、酸奶之类的……”

里奥怔怔地摸着衣袋里的鼓起。

“你要是喜欢，下次我还买这种，不然就换别的。”

里奥迟疑着，最终还是不得不开口说道：“我们没有互相亏欠，你不用做这些事。”

施魏因施泰格的表情忽然僵了一下，他刚想说什么，但想想还是作罢，他笑了一下作为回应，不再说了。

 

施魏因施泰格确实认为他亏欠梅西，这是事实，无论如何，他始终缺席多年，没尽到做父亲的责任，也没照顾过阿根廷人一天半日。说起来他对里奥应该也没有什么感情，但他就是看不得里奥忧心的样子。

不是因为他是生下蒂亚戈的人，不是因为施魏因施泰格觉得有必要补偿他——德国人的动机很简单，看见里奥状态不好，他会觉得不舒服。那种不适感非常明显，比输球更让他烦躁。他必须让阿根廷人好起来，因为这样他自己才能觉得舒坦。

这只是歉疚作祟。施魏因施泰格对自己说，他只是想要补偿里奥，这是理所应当的，没什么不得了。

 

一个星期后，蒂亚戈恢复得更好了。白天时他玩得久了，晚上七点多就睡着了。里奥在走廊上透透气，隔着门上的小窗能清楚地看见熟睡的孩子。

施魏因施泰格拿着两杯咖啡过来了。

“不知道你喜不喜欢，我尝着还行。”

里奥接过热热的杯子，尝了一口。咖啡好坏他说不出，但手中攥着热杯子给他一种莫名的安心感。

“挺好的，谢谢。”

两人站在窗边向外看。

“那是什么地方？”施魏因施泰格指着远处的建筑。

“博物馆。”

“看着真漂亮。”

“你没逛过巴塞罗那？”

施魏因施泰格摇摇头：“球员们不都一样？各处去踢比赛，踢完了就走，什么也没见过。中午我看见有两个人来看蒂亚戈，是俱乐部的？”

“他们知道孩子病了，过来看看，表示下慰问。俱乐部什么都知道。”

“连——我的身份也知道？”

“怎么可能。只有这件事我没退步，除了我没人知道。”

“你是说父母和朋友之外？”

“父母和朋友也不知情。”

施魏因施泰格看着里奥，设想如果是自己站在他的立场上遭遇这一切又该如何。

“为什么不告诉一两个人？说出来总比自己一个人扛着要好。”

“这件事还是越少人知道越好。再说你也不想某天醒来、忽然在新闻上发现自己多了一个儿子吧？”里奥笑道。

施魏因施泰格笑不出来。他只觉得难过。怀孕和生子这样可以被视为人生分水岭的事，里奥却只能独自承担。

“我很抱歉，所有事。”

里奥看上去并不在意。

“过去了，别再提了。”

几分钟后，施魏因施泰格忍不住问道：“那皮克呢？他也不知道吗？”

“他不知道，但现在你来都来了，我再不告诉他就过分了。过几天他会来医院。”

“你们真要结婚？”

“是。”里奥答道。俱乐部早就安排好了他们的婚事，虽然没有多深的感情，但他们至少要为了结婚而对彼此有些喜欢。而且两人有他们的约定：在结婚之前他们的关系不受束缚，可以和任何人有来往，但必须要保密，不能让外界知道。

施魏因施泰格没再问下去。

里奥的观察力并不敏锐，但也留意到德国人忽然失去了谈话的兴致。他不知道他的婚姻为什么让施魏因施泰格扫兴，但那总该不是他对自己有好感的缘故——说到底，他们并不了解彼此，仍是半个陌生人，客客气气，保持距离。

他们又说了几句，德国人明显心思不在谈话上，他回到病房里，像每天那样在椅子上坐下看蒂亚戈。

里奥莫名地感觉施魏因施泰格看起来困惑且消沉。

里奥在床边坐下，看着孩子，再看看施魏因施泰格。

“你怎么了？心情不好？”

他摇头：“我没事，只是有些事忽然想不明白。”

“什么事？”里奥好奇起来。

“我并不想看到你和皮克结婚，就是这件事。但又没个原因，我也不知道为什么。”

里奥略一呆，答道：“可能是你担心蒂亚戈会不适应吧。但杰拉德人很好，蒂亚戈也很喜欢他。”

在不必要的时候，里奥的反应速度忽然快了起来，立刻为德国人找了借口，以免他说出让他们都尴尬的话。

但施魏因施泰格并不认同，里奥等着他接上话，回答“是啊你说的对”，但德国人沉默着，在超出正常的回应时间后，才明显口不对心地答了一句“有可能”。

里奥的话问出口，施魏因施泰格没有答案，但至少有了方向。他不担心蒂亚戈，甚至也不担心里奥，他只担心他自己。他不希望里奥和皮克结婚——只因为他自己的缘故。

里奥想再说几句来化解尴尬，他刚要开口，德国人先说道：“今天我陪蒂亚戈吧，你去隔壁歇着。别总坐着了，就算不困也躺一会儿，折腾一天了。”

两人又说了几句，道过晚安后，里奥离开了。施魏因施泰格在宽大的病床上躺下，蒂亚戈握着他的手。

忽然间，施魏因施泰格后悔不迭。这几天他也不知道是怎么了，在他还不确定自己的心意时怎么能贸然对他人开口、让他们误会或者尴尬？他太心急了，这不像他。

总该不会是恋爱了吧？

太荒唐了。

蒂亚戈翻了个身，小手搭在施魏因施泰格的胳膊上。

他自成年后就没有过正式的恋人，早在几年前他就确定了单身生活更适合他，直到里奥出现，他才第一次困惑起来。

施魏因施泰格只是觉得他越来越喜欢和里奥相处。尽管最初时阿根廷人少言寡语，熟络后也仍旧和他保持距离，但施魏因施泰格就是想看到他，早上一睁开眼就想里奥在干什么，是不是起床了，今天想吃什么。

里奥带的衣服不多，T恤为主，施魏因施泰格开始觉得他穿什么都挺好看，深色衣服尤其能映衬他的眼睛，他总喜欢盯着里奥的眼睛看，有一次里奥注意到了，问德国人在看什么。

“你的眼睛好看，”施魏因施泰格答道，“幸好孩子像你。”

阿根廷人对此没有回应，他不知道该说什么，于是只含糊应了一声，摸了摸耳朵。

里奥并不是喜欢长时间和别人对视的人，可能是他性格如此。而无论里奥与他短暂对视，还是他不为缘由地退缩、移开目光，施魏因施泰格都喜欢看着他。

里奥的鼻子和耳朵和多数人不太一样，但施魏因施泰格觉得它们长得恰到好处。他听人说自己的嘴唇薄，施魏因施泰格倒是没概念，但他觉得里奥的嘴唇很性感，下巴也是。

大家都知道梅西在球场上有多出色，但媒体和公众很少将他归类为容貌出众的类型，里奥的外貌不是能第一眼就吸引视线的类型，最初施魏因施泰格也没留心，但几天过去后，他开始发现里奥其实长得挺好看。

这话他也想说出口来着，还是想称赞幸好蒂亚戈更像里奥，但这次他忍住了。

和里奥相处几天后，施魏因施泰格发现他和电视上的形象差不多，没多少差别。他的性格有些闷，很少发火，但绝不是没脾气，他说话不多，但在一些事上很坚持己见，不会轻易退让。施魏因施泰格不知道这种性格算是好还是不好，但他偏心地觉得挺不错。

虽说这样做有些不厚道，但施魏因施泰格还是忍不住回想零六年那个晚上。虽然喝多了，但他还是有些散碎记忆的。当时他还没意识到，但现在想起来，那场性爱把他以前有过的经历都清洗掉了，而且影响了之后的爱情和性——或许潜意识中他知道再没有什么会比那一晚更好，于是他干脆连尝试也免了。

他对这结论并不完全确定，但结果就在眼前：他谁也不要，但现在他眼中只有里奥。

 

但现在显然不是个坦白的好时机——甚至都不能称之为“告白”，施魏因施泰格并不确信他的想法，尤其在里奥和皮克很快要结婚的情况下。

一天上午，施魏因施泰格见到了皮克。之前他一直在国外度假，里奥没通知他孩子生病的消息，皮克最近得了两天空闲、回国住几天，这才知道蒂亚戈在医院。

他一大早就来探望他们，施魏因施泰格和他打了个照面后，赶快回到隔壁的病房去了。他可不想尴尬地呆在同一间屋子里看他和里奥卿卿我我。

施魏因施泰格坐在椅子上看着地板。真会有卿卿我我我吗？他攥着一件蒂亚戈的小玩具。里奥真喜欢他吗？还是他们只是因为不讨厌俱乐部如此安排才愿意结婚的？

一整个上午施魏因施泰格都如坐针毡。他找了许多需要他向外跑的理由，需要他路过隔壁房间并假装不经意地瞟一眼，看看皮克是不是还在房里。如此折腾了十几次后，他在大中午时终于发现皮克离开了，施魏因施泰格松了口气，走进去问里奥中午想吃什么，他去买。

 

施魏因施泰格多次想提起皮克，犹豫后都没能开口。就算他问了又怎么样？这会为他带来什么结果吗？里奥会因此和他更亲近还是更疏远？

这不是个好主意，里奥仍将他当做外人。

之后的几天皮克仍旧时常在医院出现。他和蒂亚戈玩得挺开心，这让施魏因施泰格气闷；他和里奥说话时胳膊揽着他的腰，这让施魏因施泰格心烦；一天他离开时竟然在里奥脸上亲了一下，施魏因施泰格当即火冒三丈，恨不得把他从楼上扔下去。

“你这两天心情不好？”里奥问。

“有一点。”

“为什么？你是不是觉得在这里住太久了？”里奥说，“其实孩子已经没事了，过两个星期就能出院，你不用一直在这里等着，回去吧，还能抓紧时间度假。”

“我考虑的不是那个，再说我也想陪着蒂亚戈，”施魏因施泰格停顿一下，“至于……算了，我也不知道该说什么。”

他和里奥在病床旁坐着，蒂亚戈已经睡着了，今天晚上仍是施魏因施泰格陪他。

“你有过喜欢的人吗？”他忽然问，“我不是指你和皮克被安排的婚姻，我是说你自己喜欢的……真正喜欢的人。”

里奥谨慎地看着他，答道：“这问题太私人了。”

“是啊，”施魏因施泰格暗叹自己太胡来，明知道里奥不会回答，“我是在想什么啊。”

他们沉默一会儿，里奥问道：“那你究竟在想什么？”

“我不敢说，说出口的话就要负责任，我现在思绪很乱，乱了好多天了……我看是好不了了。”他叹了一声。

里奥隐隐觉得这和自己有关，他不想惹火上身，还是闭口不谈比较好。

“你早点休息吧，别想那么多。我回去睡觉了。”

里奥站起来要去隔壁，施魏因施泰格送他到门口，一边问他蒂亚戈具体哪天出院。

“还没定，大概半个月，要是情况好能提前几天。”里奥回答。

两人走到门口，里奥握住门把手刚要拉开，他正想说晚安，发现施魏因施泰格正盯着他。

里奥刚要开口问怎么了，但忽然间施魏因施泰格贴近他，轻轻吻在他唇上。

轻柔的亲吻碰着他的嘴唇。里奥向后退去，门板挡住他的路，他抬起胳膊挡在两人中间。

施魏因施泰格这才回过神来。他脸上出现两秒空白，紧接着仓皇从他眼中忽然掠过。他不是有意为之，刚刚他根本不知道自己在想什么。

“抱歉，”他答道，声音慌乱，“抱歉。”

里奥拉开门匆忙走了。

 

 

 

第十三章

 

比赛结束后所有人都上了大巴，克罗斯坐在窗口的位置，过了一会儿有人问他旁边有没有人，他应了一声“没有”，抬头时才发现旁边的是莫德里奇。

“有水吗？”

克罗斯找出水瓶给他，莫德里奇一口气喝了半瓶。

“你至于连水都忘喝吗？”克罗斯问。

“刚才喝了一整瓶，谁知道又渴了，”他把水瓶还给克罗斯，“心情好点儿了？”

克罗斯歪头看他：“哪冒出来的这句话？”

“比赛之后你比平常脸色好看点儿，如果赢了的话，”莫德里奇说，“你最近总阴着脸。”

克罗斯扭头去看窗外。有个细心的队友其实也是件麻烦事。

大巴启动了，克罗斯兀自发呆，莫德里奇开始翻手机。几分钟后车厢后面的人大声说着什么，闹了起来，莫德里奇回头张望一下，转回头时说道：“我最近总有种奇怪的感觉，觉得你和贝尔很像似的，也不知道是哪像。昨天刚进更衣室，看见贝尔在低头系鞋带，我差点就对着他叫‘托尼’了。”

“你是什么眼神啊？”克罗斯问，“就算是说我和你像、也比说我和他像靠谱吧？”

“我不是说外表，我是说感觉，”莫德里奇答想了想，“一定是因为最近你们俩都心情不好的关系。”

克罗斯为莫德里奇的观察力甘拜下风。

“这种话就别说出来了。”

克罗斯不知道贝尔怎么了，反正他自己心情不好是真的。他想要这个、想要那个，想要稳定的伴侣又想要结婚，但生活从来不是他想要什么就会给他什么的。他和贝尔场外不再私下联系，场上的配合却越来越多了，看起来两人都把过去的事忘得干干净净，谁也不再提，甚至不再一起顺路训练、回家了。

在自己的私生活上，克罗斯的行动力非常有限。他嫌麻烦，连寻找恋爱对象都不愿意尝试，这种事不是去找了就会有结果，知道有可能无功而返，他的积极性当然不高。他从没有过恋人，对于恋爱中习以为常的主动和追逐都十分陌生，也不愿尝试，见过两个熟人好心介绍的对象之后，克罗斯就懒得再见人了，他只等着忽然有个机会掉在自己头上，凭借这机会迅速认识一个方方面面都合适的人、立刻陷入爱河。

但在那个人凭空出现之前，没有行动的克罗斯只能等着。

回到家里，克罗斯躺在沙发上发呆，比赛让他累得抬不起腿，他甚至懒得走到床边，想拖一会儿再去卧室。对于莫德里奇一眼看穿他和贝尔心情不好一事，克罗斯有些郁闷，他本应该不这么容易被人看穿的，是他流露得太明显了？以后需要更多伪装吗？

想了想，克罗斯很快放弃这念头了。有什么可伪装的，他就是心情不好，没必要躲着谁。

他正出神地想着，忽然听见门铃声。克罗斯从沙发上爬起来，见到门外是贝尔后他还怔了怔，以为自己看错了。

“你怎么来了？”他拉开门。

“想过来看看你。”贝尔说。他垂着头，人都站到了克罗斯的门口却好像还是不好意思看他似的。

不知道为什么，两人都觉得很尴尬。这些天在训练和比赛之外他们连话都很少说。

“进来吧。”克罗斯把门拉大，贝尔进来在沙发上坐下，克罗斯也不能再躺着了，靠在沙发的软垫上。

交谈地点从门口变成沙发，他们的尴尬倒是一点也没缓解。克罗斯打破沉默，问道：“这么晚了，怎么不回家去？”

“能在你这儿住一晚吗？”贝尔问。

“我又不能把你赶出去，”克罗斯说，时间不早了，他和贝尔继续尴尬到后半夜也不会有个结果，“你等着，我去把客房收拾一下。”

“能别把我赶到客房里吗？”贝尔又问，仿佛下定很大决心才说出这句话。

“那——”克罗斯以为贝尔是来和他滚床的，“刚比完赛，要上床也不是这个时候吧？再说你不是说我们不该再这样了么？”

“我知道刚踢完比赛，我也正累着……没别的意思，就是不想在客房里睡。”

克罗斯和他对视两秒，终于放弃去猜贝尔到底在想什么。

“好了好了，怎么都行，赶快睡觉吧。”

两人回到卧室，脱了衣服躺下。比赛之后他们已经洗过澡，现在筋疲力尽，话也不想说，睡衣也懒得换，躺下后谁也不开口，只等着赶快睡着。

克罗斯很快困了。过了不多久，他感觉到贝尔的胳膊搂着自己。这没什么可介意的，他们都上过床许多次了，这点小动作不值一提。

克罗斯即将睡着时，贝尔吻了他。克罗斯迷糊了，还以为这是在过去、他们仍是和和气气的炮友，他任由贝尔吻着，然后不满地咕哝一声说太累了、想睡觉，贝尔安静下来，搂着他睡了。

 

一旦睡得熟了，克罗斯就什么顾忌也没有了。早上醒来时他发现自己亲密地被贝尔搂着、半个身子挂在他身上，腿也抬了起来、跨在贝尔腰上。更要命的是贝尔还醒了，正等着他。

“早，”克罗斯赶快把腿撤回来，自己整个人也向后退去，“不好意思，睡糊涂了。”

“没事，”贝尔答道，坐起来开始穿衣服，“家里有做早饭的食物吗？还是要出去买？”

“什么都有，不用特意买，”克罗斯也赶快拿过来衣服穿，总没有理由让客人做饭、他自己在卧室里躺着，“我来吧，反正是在我家。”

贝尔坚持他来做早饭，还坚持他来收拾房间。克罗斯已经猜到几分他要干什么了。果然在早饭后、在房子窗明几净、规规整整后，贝尔问他说以后还能不能开一辆车去训练、晚上一起吃饭。

 “我没问题。”克罗斯回答。

“那约会呢？”贝尔又问，他犹豫了一晚上——或者更长时间。昨天他忽然下定决心赶过来，却一句告白也说不出，睡了一夜，直到第二天才开口。

“你确定？”克罗斯问，“你在科技公司上班的那个朋友怎么办？”

“我说的是正经八百的约会、恋爱，我当然不会再和他联系了。”贝尔说。

克罗斯还是不敢相信：“我们要约会了？就是……非常认真的那种？”

“是。”

“要开始交往了？”克罗斯怀疑地问。

“是。”

还有这种好事，克罗斯想，我正想和人恋爱、结婚，就有一个合适的人选忽然跳出来和我说约会。

“认真到以后可以考虑结婚的地步？我是说……至少是向着那个方向发展，是吗？”

“是是是，都是，”贝尔急躁地答道，“现在开始你是我男朋友了，到底行不行？”

“行，”克罗斯答道，“成交。”

“你的英语说得什么乱七八糟的！”贝尔叹道。

克罗斯笑了，向贝尔伸出胳膊，后者拉过来他的手和他接吻。

 

克洛泽带着孩子出门毕竟不方便，多数时候还是克罗斯两地来回跑。折腾的次数多了，他也不像一开始时那样精力充沛了，到了家就先大睡一场，之后再没睡醒似的和孩子们吃饭，饭后休息一会儿才打起精神。

“怎么看起来这么累？”克洛泽问。

“比赛多、训练多的时候不就是这样吗。”克罗斯困倦地趴在餐桌上。

克洛泽盛了一碗海鲜汤给他，“先吃吧。”

“不用等孩子？”

“他们睡醒了我再加热。”

克罗斯的胳膊仍摊在桌子上，他枕着胳膊、侧着头，眼睛也闭着，“我能不能在饭桌上再睡一觉？”

“不能空着肚子，先吃东西。”克洛泽说。

克罗斯犯懒，还趴在桌子上不起来。克洛泽舀了一勺汤送到他嘴边。

“张嘴。”

克罗斯听话地张开嘴，他还闭着眼睛，克洛泽就这样喂了好几勺汤给他。吃了一会儿，克罗斯睁开眼，看到克洛泽后忽然觉得不好意思了，耳朵也开始泛红，他坐起来，克洛泽用勺子搅着汤，又舀了一勺递到他嘴边。克罗斯自己接过勺子，垂着头小口喝汤。

克洛泽把另几盘食物也端上桌，装作没在意刚刚克罗斯的表情。菜都摆好了，两人谁也不说话，各吃各的，克洛泽坐在桌子对面，眼睛总是无意地落在克罗斯的嘴唇上。他唇上沾着汤，湿亮亮的，克洛泽忽然很想吻他。像他曾做过的那样，紧拥着克罗斯，让他贴在自己身上、手指无措地攥皱克洛泽的衣服，由着他亲吻。

 

最初发觉他比从前更留意克罗斯时，克洛泽还以为是自己年纪大了、比从前想得多。运动员对年纪的概念和其他人不同，从事其他职业可能在四十岁甚至五十岁时正值巅峰，运动员却过了三十就要被人怀疑上年纪了。他发觉自己对克罗斯注意得更多时，还以为是自己想要个完整家庭的念头在作祟。

最开始克罗斯是队友，是球队里的新人，后来他是朋友，是和他生下两个孩子的人，克洛泽曾以为他们在一起是理所应当的，被克罗斯拒绝后，他把这念头放下了，但最近这想法又开始在脑海里萦绕。

但这次他不再只是想要照顾克罗斯、和他组建家庭。在柏林那顿并不愉快的晚餐上，克洛泽承认他对克罗斯并没有恋人的喜欢，但现在不同了。

他后知后觉地喜欢上克罗斯，迟了很久很久，在克罗斯对他告白七年之后。

如果重回七年前，克洛泽恐怕还是要拒绝他。那时克罗斯年纪太小，想法也幼稚天真，而且克洛泽只把他当做朋友和弟弟看待，不可能和他约会。那时他预料到克罗斯再过上几年会成为国家队的主力和重要人物，但他从没想过他会有脱胎换骨的变化，不再是众多有天赋的新人之一，他成了真正的巨星。

近几次他带着孩子去看克罗斯，或克罗斯回到他家时，克洛泽同他说得更多，目光停留在他身上时也多。克罗斯粗心大意，全然没留意到。他和克洛泽说话，偶尔眼角带上笑，声音轻柔起来时，克洛泽就将这看做是克罗斯的温柔了。

说起来克罗斯和“温柔”这种特质没多少相干。最初认识他时他是个标准的愣头青，莽莽撞撞又怯手怯脚，带着一种什么都敢尝试、做好准备四处碰壁、却又怕惹祸的样子，他很安静，和别人来往都不多，不圆滑也不退让，只和克洛泽在一起时会收敛。

克罗斯身上有种奇怪的矛盾。这几年他的性格慢慢定型了，比原来更硬气，也不会一味退让，但只在克洛泽面前，他的脾气消散得无影无踪。克洛泽知道有几次自己惹他生气了，搅得他和贝尔分开的那次，提出说想和他一起生活时，他做事不恰当，说话也欠考虑，如果是别人，克罗斯早就发火了，甚至一气之下再不来往，但面对他时，克罗斯不仅没发火，甚至主动做出退步。就好像他仍是那个在拜仁初出茅庐、不想惹偶像不开心的孩子一样。

这一来，克洛泽想到他吻了克罗斯的那个晚上。

他无法确定他对克罗斯意味着什么，一个队友、朋友、前辈或偶像，但无论如何，那天克罗斯都顺从地接受了他的亲吻，软软地靠在墙上，由着克洛泽吻他。

由这一吻开始，更早时那次性爱的场景也出现在克洛泽眼前了。他努力把那些画面清出脑海，但那时的感觉却不可能忘掉，也无法被任何人替代，哪怕是另一个Omega。

晚上他们四人一起在家看电影，卢安坐在克洛泽旁边，诺亚闹了一会儿，一定要坐到克罗斯腿上不可。克罗斯抱起他，看电影的间隙问孩子们要不要饮料，要不要去洗手间，孩子们乖巧地摇头，诺亚抱着克罗斯的胳膊专注地盯着屏幕。孩子们大了，越来越重，抱了好半天，克罗斯也累了，他和克洛泽的肩膀挨着，于是就向克洛泽那边靠过去，这样的接触对他们来说早就不值一提，在大巴上、飞机上，克罗斯时常这样靠着他，这次也是如此，但克洛泽忽然希望克罗斯能更久地靠在他身上。

平时他与克罗斯有许多亲密的小动作，那些都在正常互动的范围内。但克洛泽越来越希望他和克罗斯能更近些，希望他是自己的恋人，希望他可以宣布两人的关系，让众人都知道他们已经在一起、而且结了婚、有了孩子。

晚了七年，但克洛泽终究是喜欢上克罗斯了。

若说喜欢上他什么，克洛泽自己也不知道，但他知道的是他没有理由不喜欢托尼。世界上恐怕也难以找到另一个像托尼这样的存在。从外貌上来说，克罗斯胖胖的脸颊总是让他看上去像个孩子，克洛泽尤其喜欢他带金色的眉毛和弯弯的眼睛，他的鼻子圆圆的，像个婴儿，更显得他孩子气。克罗斯长得好看，却从不把自己当做外形出众的人，他太低调，几乎不像个年轻人。他有着和自己相似的谦逊和安静，实际却充满活力，常为许多小事欢欣雀跃。

与克罗斯相识了这么多年，大事小事他们一同经历得太多，克洛泽已经不能客观地去总结克罗斯是个什么样的人了。他只能说，他一生中从未遇到过任何一个像克罗斯这样的人，他年轻却稳重，有责任心，总是一本正经的样子，有时也很可爱，他应对得了大场面，私下和自己在一起时也会耍耍小性子。克洛泽很喜欢这样的克罗斯。

或者说，克罗斯什么样他都喜欢。

他迟了太久才喜欢上他，这已经太晚了，他一分钟都不能再耽搁了。

 

明明是回来看孩子的，克洛泽却在夜里带克罗斯出去了，和保姆提前商量好了，在孩子们睡着后让他们到家里来看护一会儿，用不上几个钟头两人就能回来。

克洛泽要做什么，克罗斯向来是不问的，他说要出去他们就出去，去哪里他也不在意，只顾着自己该穿哪件衣服，有没有带着手机。

车在公园的停车场停下，克罗斯诧异地下车，四处望望，对克洛泽问道：“大半夜散步也不是到这种地方吧？虽说有灯，但人这么少，忽然冒出个劫匪，我们被抢了都没人知道。”

“你想得倒实际，”克洛泽说，“我们好歹是球员，没那么容易被人威胁。”

“球员又不是练拳击的。”克罗斯嘴上抗议着，还是和克洛泽一起向公园深处走了。

“说真的，米洛，你要是想半夜散步，能不能就在家附近走走？还特意开车过来，也太远了。”

克洛泽也不理会，拉过他的袖子，“从这边走，小心地上有水。”

克罗斯绕开水，和克洛泽走到湖边，岸上有路灯，湖水被风吹皱，看上去很美。

“这里好漂亮啊，”克罗斯感叹，“真有你的，米洛。”

“继续走。”克洛泽说道。克罗斯赶快跟上去，不知道他到底要干什么，也没多嘴去问，反正一会儿就知道了。

走到一处缓坡，克洛泽拉着他上台阶。走了几步克罗斯抬头去看，这哪里是缓坡，分明是座小山。白天刚下过雨，台阶上有水，克洛泽攥着他的手，叮嘱他小心些别摔倒。走了好一会儿，两人终于爬上小山的山顶，克罗斯喘着粗气。

“哎，米洛，你要爬山，我们至少白天来嘛，夜里又看不清，又……好漂亮啊！”

克罗斯以一种不满的语气感叹，他不知道从山上望过去竟然有这么美的景色，也诧异他竟从不知道城市的夜色这样迷人。山顶潮湿，克洛泽带着他又走了几步，绕过层叠枝叶遮挡视线的缓台，走到一处长椅上坐下，越过缓坡上成片的树木看着整座城市。

夜风清凉，克罗斯看得呆了。他靠在椅背上，望着明明灭灭的灯火出神。他险些忘了还有这样美好的东西存在，这样温柔的、冰凉的夜晚，一座巨型机器般城市静谧的、五光十色的夜晚。

在对一切习以为常的时候，生活中仍会出现不同的东西。

出门时克罗斯想着早些回来，最好是去门口便利店买个东西就打道回府，他还想好好睡一觉，走进公园时他担心夜露和安全，爬台阶时他担忧可能摔倒或滚下山去，但现在他什么都不能想，明灭的灯火并非令人窒息的美景，沉默的树木不如花朵美丽优雅，可他还是感受到一种令人敬畏的、纯粹的力量，就在这里，就在城市和树木之间。

克罗斯出门时穿的少，这时冷了，身上开始发抖。克洛泽把一直拿在手里的一件宽大的长袖外套给他。

“你早准备好了呀，”克罗斯笑道，接过来衣服穿上，“我还奇怪你拎着件衣服干什么呢。”

他穿好外套，抱着膝盖看夜色中的山林和城市，还有不远处映着灯光的河水。

“还冷吗？”

“不冷啦，”克罗斯专注地望着远方，“我不知道还有这么美的地方。”

克洛泽应了一声，和他一起在潮湿的夜里坐着，一言不发地望着闪烁的灯火。

“有一件事我还没告诉你，”在克洛泽正想开口之前克罗斯说道，“这次我说的都是真的，不是撒谎，绝不是骗你，”他停了一下，忽然笑了，有些不好意思，“我恋爱了，加雷斯来问我能不能做他男朋友，我同意了。我想等我们关系稳定了再告诉你……现在稳定啦。”

克洛泽的眉头皱起来。

“你说真的？”

“当然是真的，上次撒谎骗了你，同样的谎话还能说两次不成？”克罗斯说，“假不了，加雷斯都和俱乐部说了，免得他们以为我们俩在乱来，要是被媒体发现，俱乐部也会站出来为我们说话。过几个月等到时机合适、就公开了。”

克洛泽望着他，仍是怀疑的神色，“别又是骗我。”

“真不是……”克罗斯忽然想到什么，拿出手机来给克洛泽看他和贝尔的聊天记录，“他忽然就把我们的事告诉他爸妈了，吓了我一跳，你看……就是前几天的事。”

他把手机拿给克洛泽看，聊天记录上贝尔说他已经告诉爸妈他们在恋爱了，克罗斯的回应很惊慌，连发了好几个惊讶的表情，问他怎么这么早就和家里人说了，贝尔和他开起了玩笑，说这样好早些向家里人要钱买婚戒。

事实已经清楚得不能更清楚了，确认了他和贝尔已经在一起的事实后，克洛泽说了句“挺好的”。

“你就没有句像样的‘恭喜’？”克罗斯笑着问。

“恭喜。”克洛泽在克罗斯手臂上拍了拍。

“我要结婚啦，米洛——”克罗斯张开胳膊一把抱住克洛泽，“到时候一定要来参加婚礼，还要带礼金！”他大声笑起来。

他确实恋爱了。那是恋爱中的人才有的快乐和甜蜜，他的声音都和平常不同了。

“好。”克洛泽答道。望着醉人的夜色，他忽然觉得冷了。应该回去了，这个夜晚已经以失望结束，他不需要更多东西了。

“你冷了吗？”克罗斯问。

“还好。”

“我们回去吧，”克罗斯站起来，说起回家也雀跃着，“今天我太开心了，你带我到这儿来，我还和你分享了我和加雷斯的事，借你沾沾好运，前辈，你也赶快恋爱吧。”他又笑起来，拉着克洛泽站起身。

克洛泽没有感觉地被克罗斯拉起来，和他一起向回走。

这原本应该是他问克罗斯能不能做自己男朋友的日子，却成了得知他恋爱消息的一天。

这次是真的了。回家的路上克罗斯心里反复想着这句话，这次是真的了，他的托尼和别人在一起了。

 

施魏因施泰格记得他第一次喜欢的人。那年他十五，漫长的暗恋持续了一年多，毕业后他们再未见过面，但恋爱的感觉久久埋在身体里。

尽管年纪还小，但施魏因施泰格还是知道他的行为很可笑。事情已经过去，时光不能倒流，他却开始后悔。

偶尔在情绪低落时，他会想起那时喜欢的人。在他穿着沾了泥水的球鞋走出球场，落日最后的光芒落在他眼上时；在他提着书包坐上回家的车，收音机中响起伤感的音乐时，他想着喜欢过的那个人，不知道他在什么地方，在做什么。

他茫然地向远处望着，暗淡的光线让他伤感，城市的夜景让他失落。他抿紧嘴唇，谨防忽然说出口的自言自语让旁人将他当做疯子。

回到家，他和父母、哥哥说笑如常，晚饭后他回到房间锁好门，坐在床上一动不动，想着那个再也见不到面的人，想他们从未有过的过去和未来。

十几年后，施魏因施泰格又回到了同样的地方。

离开里奥和孩子的病房，他走到隔壁房间，在床上坐下，想着他和里奥的过去，和他们不知道是否会存在的未来。

他困惑着，怀疑着，最后不得不承认，他没能逃过一劫，爱情还是来了。

他知道这意味着什么。喜欢上一个人，跌进一连串麻烦。里奥不是他应该喜欢的人，他有婚约，他们的过去不愉快，他可能会讨厌自己，他们会在一起的可能性微乎其微。

忽然间生活变得又苦又甜。和他相处时，施魏因施泰格很快乐，纯粹的喜悦让他坚信自己已经超脱了凡人的世界，他不在乎任何东西、任何人，他知道什么是最好的、什么是真正的幸福，那些快乐短暂却尖锐，针尖一样刺破世界虚假的模样，告诉他只有这一刻他体会到的才是上好的佳酿，其他时刻的所谓愉悦不过是酸涩的劣等货。

于是，在夜晚与里奥分开时，施魏因施泰格清楚地看见真相，从纯粹的幸福中走出，落入真实的、无药可救的深渊。他和里奥在一起的可能微乎其微，苦涩的事实让他后悔为什么要对阿根廷人动心。如果不留意他、如果不喜欢他，今天的施魏因施泰格就还能在劣等水平的愉悦中心满意足。

想看着他，想听他说话，想和他相处，不想让他离开自己的视线范围。

爱情确实是与众不同的东西，甚至能让施魏因施泰格也变得容易满足。里奥因为他的一句玩笑笑起来，施魏因施泰格获得的愉悦感可以支撑他度过一个星期，并给他足够的活力、激情与快乐。但遗憾的是，夜晚会剥去表象，原形毕露。

他不喜欢夜晚，夜晚让他和里奥分开，让他看清事实。他们的短暂相处只能持续半个月，之后恐怕再没有和里奥长时间共处的机会。

施魏因施泰格唯一的希望，就是此刻的感情都是头脑发热。

你会忘了他，你只是一时冲动罢了。

他这样劝了自己几次。

然后在一整个星期后放弃了。脑海寂静无声，放弃了不实的说辞。

那不是冲动和一时兴起，他确实喜欢里奥。

蒂亚戈要到露台上去，施魏因施泰格抱着他在露台的椅子上坐下，孩子望着远处的落日，依恋地靠在他肩上。

施魏因施泰格摸摸孩子的头发和耳朵，在他额头上吻了吻。

十五年后，他抱着自己的孩子，褪去年少时的天真和脆弱，却还在看着同样的落日时体会同样的感觉。生活确实是奇妙的东西，它让时光一去不复返，却将离去的东西重新送回到他身边。

“你不高兴吗？”蒂亚戈忽然问。

“当然没有。”

“我以为你不开心了。”

孩子望着他。施魏因施泰格答道：“我只是想起了以前的事。”

“你想到什么了？”蒂亚戈问。

“我想起以前喜欢的人。”

“非常喜欢吗？”蒂亚戈好奇。

“非常喜欢。”他答道。

就像现在喜欢你爸爸一样。

蒂亚戈玩着德国人的手，哼起旋律欢快的调子，施魏因施泰格想起他十几岁时在车上听到的歌。这和那个让他情绪低落、被思念折磨的夜晚多么相像——城市漂亮的夜景温柔遥远，他爱着一个人，无法触碰，遥不可及。

 

施魏因施泰格抵达西班牙一个月后，医生通知他们蒂亚戈可以提前出院了。

“但还是要留神，别带他去人多的地方，现在他的抵抗力低，小心别让他生病，避免着凉，这三个月小心些，复查之后痊愈了，就没事了。”

得知可以出院的蒂亚戈在床上跳了起来。

“我可以回家了！”

“回家，蒂亚戈，”里奥抱着孩子在他脸上亲了又亲，“我的宝贝好了，可以回家了。”

“现在就要回去！”蒂亚戈宣布。

“好，我们这就收拾。”里奥笑盈盈地吻他。蒂亚戈在床上跳着，说他回家以后要做的事。

施魏因施泰格坐在空出来的那张病床上，他望着蒂亚戈，但目光很快就落回到里奥身上，直到阿根廷人留意到他的目光，他才意识到自己又在看他。

“我去办出院手续。”施魏因施泰格站起来，里奥和他说了几句，德国人出去了。

“巴斯蒂安和我们一起吗？”蒂亚戈问，“爸爸，他也可以和我们一起回家对不对？让他一起来吧。”

“他应该和我们一起回去吧。”里奥看了眼门口。他反倒觉得如果施魏因施泰格没和他们一起回家才奇怪，德国人离不开孩子。

而且不知道是不是里奥的错觉，他似乎更不想离开里奥。

几天前施魏因施泰格问他有没有过喜欢的人，答案是有，但那已经是在里奥还没成年时的事了，也都只是无疾而终的单恋，没有开始也谈不上结束，而和皮克是为了结婚而结婚，与其说恋人，他们更像是朋友。

里奥已经忘了喜欢一个人的感觉了，但施魏因施泰格却每天都在逼迫他去想。每天里奥都被德国人焦灼的目光盯着，偶尔他假装不经意地回望过去，几乎每次他都被德国人目光中的大胆、渴望甚至是爱慕惊吓，里奥越来越不敢和他对视，说话时也只是看他两眼，目光落在别处。

他和皮克早被安排了婚姻，他不能回应施魏因施泰格。

于是里奥只盼着德国人离开后这件事能告一段落。

里奥有些羡慕施魏因施泰格。在施魏因施泰格情绪好时，里奥几乎没见过比他更快乐的人，任何小事都能让他满足、让他开心。

里奥很好奇，几乎想问他喜欢上一个人真的那么快乐吗。但很快里奥发现了缺点，偶尔施魏因施泰格会很消沉。如果没有那份快乐，这份消沉也不会出现。

纯粹的快乐和隐约的哀愁在他身上同时出现。

施魏因施泰格人很好，里奥暗自期盼他不要情绪低落，但在这件事上他和德国人都无能为力。里奥必须结婚，施魏因施泰格必须远离他的生活。

办好了出院手续，施魏因施泰格回来，和里奥一起收拾病房中的生活用品、蒂亚戈的衣服和玩具。蒂亚戈跑来跑去帮忙，他跳着递来一个玩具车时没站稳，向施魏因施泰格摔过去，后者赶快抱住他，蒂亚戈扑到他怀里咯咯笑着，在他脸上亲了亲。

 

回到家后，施魏因施泰格把房子收拾得干干净净、井井有条，里奥不想让他做这么多事，但施魏因施泰格仿佛乐在其中，里奥第一次见到做家务、做饭也这么开心的人。

做好了雪中送炭，施魏因施泰格也没忘记锦上添花。

“我不知道你喝什么口味的，加了点蜂蜜和柠檬，你尝尝吧。”

里奥接过杯子，凭直觉认为他毁了一壶马黛茶。

“谢谢。”里奥不信服地把吸管塞进嘴里。

尝了一口，他抬头看一眼德国人，再尝一口，又抬头看他。

里奥喝了大半杯。

“你怎么做的？”

“按照网上的方法做的，以严苛的方式加了适量的蜂蜜和柠檬。你喜欢吗？”

里奥其实很不愿意承认他一个外国人泡的马黛茶比自己好。但里奥还是诚实地点点头，喝了一整杯，“我喜欢。”

施魏因施泰格的笑容十分骄傲：“以后每天都给你煮。”

嘴中的茶香还没散，里奥焦急地想着他该怎么回复，这话听起来总有些其他意味。

半天，里奥终于憋出来一句：“太麻烦你了，不用做那么多。我们——我们准备晚饭吧。”

他赶快岔开话题，去厨房了。

但厨房里也没有太多事可做，施魏因施泰格只想让他留在厨房里和他聊天，里奥不好自己跑到一边去歇着，于是收拾着桌子一面和他说话。

“冬天罗萨里奥也不会特别冷，你去过就知道了，反正我不觉得冷……”

里奥答着，最近施魏因施泰格问了他许多阿根廷有关的问题，里奥很喜欢说起家乡。

“你不是很怕冷吗？”德国人笑道，“你总是穿得最厚的那个。”

“我是为了避免被冻感冒，”里奥辩解，“要是感冒了、着凉了不能去训练，多丢人啊。”

“你也怕丢面子吗？”施魏因施泰格笑起来。

里奥摸摸耳垂，“谁不怕丢面子，我当然也是要脸面的……”

施魏因施泰格从烤箱里拿出模样壮观的一大盘烤饼干。里奥从没想过自己家里也能做出看起来这么复杂的东西。

“这是什么？”里奥敬畏地问。

“芝士蓝莓夹心饼干。”

“你——你很会做饭吗？”

“不会，我刚刚正式下厨，以前都是弄点蔬菜、肉、面包和麦片对付——简单还低脂，队里最喜欢球员这样吃了。”

“你刚下厨怎么可能做得这么好？”里奥用夹心饼干塞着嘴，叫蒂亚戈也过来吃。

“严格遵循菜谱，”施魏因施泰格耸肩，“你喜欢吗？”

里奥遵循本能地点了头。

“你还喜欢什么？我只知道你爱吃甜的和烤肉。”

“我不挑食，好吃的都喜欢。”

“连果仁拌时蔬都喜欢？”施魏因施泰格问。

里奥说不出话，嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊塞着饼干，他一边费力地嚼着一边瞪向德国人。

“好了好了，不会给你做那么可怕的菜的，我加上肉一起做，你好歹吃一点。”

“爸爸都很挑食呢！”蒂亚戈掰开饼干，舔着咸咸甜甜的夹心，“我不挑食，我喜欢吃蔬菜，也喜欢糖——”

里奥点着头，向嘴里塞着夹心饼干和马黛茶，心想这样的下午简直是天堂。

“用麻薯和可可做曲奇怎么样？”施魏因施泰格在手机上翻着，马上自己给否定了，“算了，还是弄点其他东西吧，归队时你要是胖了就麻烦了……”

“你不可能什么都会做吧？”里奥问。

“当然不是，”他答道，“但只要有菜谱和食材，多数东西都能做成。你还想要什么？”

里奥想到了一连串酱汁浓稠、味道鲜美的菜，但忽然间他考虑到施魏因施泰格的身份，里奥退缩了。

“别太麻烦了，随便做点就好了，你是客人，也不好总是……呃，干太多活……”

他忽然拘谨起来，施魏因施泰格捕捉到他眼中的不自然，明白了里奥的意思。

这不是施魏因施泰格第一次听到里奥的拒绝，他只是总会忘掉他和里奥的关系，以为他们是真正的一家人、自己不过是在做该做的事。

偶尔他会听到里奥的提醒，一两句话就能轻易地将事实剥开放到他面前，让他消沉起来。

施魏因施泰格没回答，他摸摸孩子的头发，转而向蒂亚戈问道：“你有蛀牙吗，宝宝？吃了甜的别忘了漱口。”

“我没有蛀牙，我会刷牙的，”蒂亚戈郑重答道，“我有小海豚牙刷，吃了糖和饼干都会刷牙，不然嘴里会感觉很奇怪。”

施魏因施泰格和孩子聊了一会儿，然后将里奥也加入到谈话中，他们说着食物和茶，说明天的安排，德国人像平常那样和他们交谈，但神色中还是有一分不自然。里奥忽然有种莫名的愧疚感，可他无法做出回应。

德国人的神色愈发不自然，和他们聊天时也心不在焉。在晚饭前他终于调整好了情绪，他仍旧兴致不高，却像是适应了这种消沉的、失望的状态，并在这样低落的情绪中如常地做着该做的事，打定主意在独自一人时再将伪装整个撕掉。

 

蒂亚戈的身体状况很好，他嚷着要出去，施魏因施泰格和里奥每天都带他去不同的地方，他们去人少的公园玩，去野营，去附近的小镇和海边，德国人每天为他们准备不同的饭菜，蒂亚戈瘦下去的脸颊又圆起来了，他对施魏因施泰格的喜爱也与日俱增。

同时，里奥努力和他保持距离，但收效甚微，德国人似乎不在意里奥怎样对待他，他只是要做自己想做的事，给里奥他所能提供的最好的、最贴心的一切。

里奥不知道他这样做能获得什么，这根本没有结果，但德国人不以为意，仿佛只要完成他想做的事，他都觉得很快乐。

他平平常常地做着这一切，就像这只是他多年养成的习惯而已。

里奥忍不住了。他不想任由事情就这样不明不白地发展着，这对施魏因施泰格也不公平。

他决定和德国人好好聊聊这件事。一天晚上，里奥开了瓶酒和施魏因施泰格一起喝。

厚脸皮的话还是要把自己灌晕了才说得出口。

施魏因施泰格以为里奥兴致好才喝酒，于是陪他喝了许多。里奥想铺垫一会儿再提正事，但他喝得越来越多后头就晕了，也忘了要和施魏因施泰格说什么，两人一个话题接一个地聊着，酒瓶也见底了。

“睡觉去吧，”施魏因施泰格扶着里奥回卧室，两人脚步都不太稳。好不容易挪进了房间，里奥躺在床上就昏睡过去，施魏因施泰格本想坐在床边歇一会儿再回房间，但他刚一坐下就抵挡不住床铺的诱惑，躺下就睡了。

半夜时里奥迷糊着醒了。

最初他睁不开眼，醇厚的酒香和夏日夜晚冰凉的气息涌进鼻腔，他伸着胳膊搂抱身上的人，热切地迎合他，被他的身体和热情灼烧。

半醒半梦时，梦中传来隐约的悠扬曲调，像从儿时家乡夜晚的街道传来的醉人声响。

他闭着眼迎合亲吻，感受对方炙热的唇舌与他纠缠。

忽然间，里奥意识到这不是梦，有人在吻他，胸前已经被舔湿了。他忽然醒来，梦中的炙热冷了大半。

里奥撑着胳膊挡在两人中间，“不行……”

施魏因施泰格掰开他的手按到床上，Alpha的气息和身上滚热的温度一起缠了上来，里奥莫名地开始出汗，身体和对方的粘在一起，他蹬着腿反抗，施魏因施泰格不得不把他的腿也压住。

忽然间，里奥感觉到双腿间有东西顶着自己。

“放手！”

他睁开眼，胳膊胡乱用力推着身上的人。

“出去，不要你——”

“听话，里奥，别动……”

“滚出去！”

“嘘——没事的……”

施魏因施泰格醉醺醺地压着他，在他脸上、嘴唇、下巴、脖子上吻着，手伸到双腿间揉着。

“不行，别碰那里……”

被他握住性器，里奥不敢再用力挣扎。酒力还未消退，他抗拒不过，只得哀求起来。

“够了，快放开……我们不能……”

施魏因施泰格压住他，在他耳畔讨好地哄着：“马上就好了，我帮你弄出来……”

他的亲吻急切地堵住里奥的嘴，里奥喘不过气，抓着床单向后躲，施魏因施泰格搂住他，胳膊环着他的脖子，在里奥嘴巴上不住亲着。

“我不会伤害你，没事的，听话，里奥……”

Alpha滚热的身体挨着他，熟悉的信息素味道传来，里奥的抵抗意愿越来越弱。

 

清晨醒来后，里奥对于昨晚发生的事疑惑不解。到底是施魏因施泰格真为他做了手活，还是自己在做梦？床榻很乱，看起来像是有人在旁边睡过，也像是里奥自己弄乱的，而就算昨天施魏因施泰格在这里睡了，里奥也还是不确定手活是他的臆想还是事实。

里奥掀开被子，他还穿着裤子，无论昨天是梦还是事实，他们都没进行下一步。他几乎是鬼祟地进了浴室，脸颊发红，就好像有人在注视着他似的。

他不知道那是不是梦。如果是事实，那就是施魏因施泰格的问题，如果是梦，那就是里奥自己的问题了。

可如果他竟然梦到德国人给他做手活，这是不是意味着什么？

里奥打了个激灵。他赶快把花洒开到最大，没心没肺地向身上淋着。

他匆忙洗了澡，擦身体时才注意胸前有一两处红了。

这么说那不是梦。

 

走进厨房时，里奥立刻闻到诱人的香味，施魏因施泰格听见脚步声回头，里奥得到了一句带着微笑的早上好。

这种笑容和打招呼的方式让里奥想到新婚夫妇。但上帝作证他们其实没有任何关系——除了孩子。

“早。”

里奥没坐下，他谨慎站在另一边的橱柜旁，和忙碌的德国人保持距离。

“我们昨天——怎么了？”

“都喝多了，在你房里睡了一夜。”

“还有呢？”里奥厚着脸皮追问。

施魏因施泰格把煎好的培根拨进盘子中。

“我亲了你——还有些其他的，但并没有更进一步。”

里奥庆幸他没用更直白的方式说出那件事，同时也惊讶他的态度竟然这样坦然——但事情的重点显然是整件事根本不该发生。

里奥靠在橱柜上，手在光滑的平面上抓着。

“你知道我们不该这样做。”

“我知道，我正在想办法解决。”施魏因施泰格答道。里奥留意到今天他的声音异常温柔。

“解决——解决什么？”

“你说我们不该这样做，我同意，”施魏因施泰格放下锅铲，回头看着他，“因为我们现在名不正言不顺，那我们解决这个问题不就好了？”

里奥又见到德国人热情的、直白的眼神。

“你是指什么？”

“我很喜欢你，”施魏因施泰格说道，不顾里奥的惊愕和退缩，“如果你不介意，我希望我们能在一起。”

十五年后，施魏因施泰格说出那句他未曾说出的话。

这一次，他不再是自言自语。这一次，旁人不会将他当做疯子。

 

上午里奥和施魏因施泰格一起带孩子去了海边，他们在海滩上玩了一整天，蒂亚戈在回家的路上累得睡着了。

回程时他们只开口两三次，确定路线，小心路口的其他车辆。他们彼此十分客气，以此遮掩两人的尴尬。

早饭前里奥听到了施魏因施泰格的告白，他不得不拒绝，并十分不擅长地和德国人解释了许多原因。

施魏因施泰格已经料到事情不会那么顺利，不会他想要什么就能得到什么，但他还是不免失望。

晚上到家后，施魏因施泰格和里奥一起在厨房中沉默着准备晚饭。期间德国人看了几次手机，然后向里奥问道：“后天有趟回慕尼黑的航班时间正好，如果我那时候回去，你这边没什么不方便吧？”

里奥呆了一下，赶快说道：“你是因为早上我说了那些话才忽然要走的吗？我——我不是要赶你走，我没那个意思，你是来看蒂亚戈的——”

“我知道，但我也到了该回去的时候，赛季马上就开始了……而且我继续留在这儿也会很尴尬。”

锅中烧开的水咕噜咕噜叫着，里奥望着案板上的蘑菇，良久答道：“好吧。我只是不想惹你生气。”

“我没生气，再说也不是你的错，别想了。”

里奥把蘑菇丢进沸水中煮着，望着翻腾的水泡和食材。

“回去以后你多见见朋友，肯定会有喜欢的人，”里奥忽然笃定地说道，“你其实人很好，一定有很多人喜欢你，只是你没注意。”

“你真这样想？”

“当然了，”里奥答道，“你要多让朋友给你介绍他们认识的人，见过的人多了，里面肯定会有看着顺眼的，然后就能约会了。”

“但愿吧。”施魏因施泰格勉强笑道。

他们沉默着吃了晚饭。

晚上里奥接到哥哥的电话，和他聊了半天后，里奥到蒂亚戈的房间去看孩子。但蒂亚戈不在那儿，里奥走到另一边，看见他们在露台上，施魏因施泰格坐在椅子上，蒂亚戈卷着毯子被他抱在怀里。

天越来越黑，气温也降下来了。里奥走过去想要叫孩子和施魏因施泰格回来，忽然听到他们的对话。

在半暗的光线和夕阳的余温中，施魏因施泰格的声音带着夜晚的凉意，还有无法忽视的哀愁。

“我想起以前喜欢的人。非常喜欢。”

蒂亚戈当然不知道如何回答，他玩着德国人的手，然后哼唱起里奥喜欢的一首歌，幼稚的童声在夜晚飘散，施魏因施泰格抱紧了孩子，仿佛那具小小的身躯也可以成为他的依靠。

里奥退了出去。

 

 

 

 

第十四章

 

克罗斯走到房子北侧的露台上张望，窗外是起伏平缓的小山，绿油油的，种着不知名的作物，远处还有好大一片树林。

“光线挺好，北边也这么亮。”克罗斯说。

贝尔跟过来、站在他旁边，手搭在克罗斯腰上，和他一起向外望去。

“就是地点不好，有些远了。”贝尔说。

“远是远，但看了好几个，这个就算是最顺眼的了，”克罗斯说，“选了这么久，你不累吗？”

“没听说谁挑婚房挑得累了。”贝尔笑道，克罗斯在他腰上捏了一下，让他别声张。

“婚房”确实是贝尔的玩笑，但若两人继续平稳发展下去，结婚也不是不可能。现在多数时候贝尔住在克罗斯家，但他在那里住不习惯，还说他们既然恋爱了、在生活上就应该有些变化，比如挑一栋属于他们的房子。

“你再这么高调，距离媒体说我们‘共筑爱巢’就不远了，多丢人啊，声张得大家都知道了……”克罗斯走进客卧查看时对贝尔低声说，房产经纪人隔着几步距离跟在后面。

“公开了就没什么丢人的，我们都是认真的，还怕谁说不成？”贝尔说，回头对经纪人问道：“其他住宅区还有房子吗？这里地点有些偏。”

“还有三套，两位要是想看我们这就过去。”

“三套？这么多？”克罗斯问，“我们这一天什么也别干了，就顾着看房子了。”

“今天看房子，明天保证什么也不安排，让你休息一整天，”贝尔说道，“挑房子肯定要一波三折，哪有立刻就选中的？”

“明天可不和你出门了，”克罗斯咕哝，“下次你自己来看房子，你看中了我们就买，左一套右一套……”

贝尔答应着，说明天陪他在家休息，给他做饭。两人走出房子、上车，去看下一套。克罗斯的手机响了，是克洛泽打来的。

“怎么了？……最近不行，我和加雷斯一放假就在外面跑来跑去看房子，都要累死了……也没个像样的长假期……等过一个星期的，米洛，到时候有四天假期，我回你那儿去。”

他和克洛泽说完后挂断电话，开着车的贝尔忽然把手放到克罗斯腿上。

“你干什么呢？”克罗斯薅起他的手放回方向盘，“开车呢，别闹。”

“我早想问你了，托尼，”贝尔说，“这件事我憋了好久。”

“什么事？”

贝尔的手落回克罗斯的腿上、响亮地拍了一下，“这条裤子哪来的？”

“米洛送我的。”克罗斯无辜地答道。

“昨天你穿的那件衬衫呢？”

“也是米洛给的。”

“你衣柜里至少有三分之一的东西都是克洛泽给你买的，对吧？我估算得比较保守，说不定他给你买的东西比这更多。”

“这没什么，”克罗斯说，“我和米洛就是这样互相送礼物，我和他又没什么关系，这是我们——我们相处方式的一种。”

“你是不是至少要考虑一下男朋友的感受？你总是穿着别的男人送你的衣服，你让我怎么想？”

“米洛又不是别人，我们认识这么久了，他……”克罗斯还想争辩，但刚说了两句，他自己也觉得不对了。米洛送他衣服并不是认识的第一年就开始的，而是他和贝尔有关系不久后开始的，想用“这就是他们的相处方式”来解释也根本说不通。贝尔说得对，在他看来，自己的男朋友就是经常穿着其他男人送他的衣服，别管克洛泽和他是什么关系，这件事听起来总有些蹊跷。

“好像是有点儿问题。”克罗斯低声咕哝。

“要是你不介意，我可以送你衣服，”贝尔笑道，“一年四季都帮你挑好了，还帮你付款。”

“行啦你，”克罗斯说，“我想想这件事。”

红灯时车停下了，贝尔在克罗斯脸上亲了一下，克罗斯匆匆回吻，“好了，看路吧。”

克罗斯答应贝尔考虑这件事，也就是想出个办法解决它，可这怎么想都难开口。这不是拂了米洛的面子吗？他好心给自己买很多衣服作为礼物，自己却要拒绝他。这话该怎么说？要好好找个理由……不然就拿贝尔当幌子吧，就说他不喜欢自己这样，可这听起来也奇怪，好像自己有了男朋友就不顾朋友的感受似的。或者直接告诉克洛泽这种做法不合适……

克罗斯靠在椅子上，拿起贝尔的水杯大口喝着。要去质疑克洛泽的做法不合适吗？克罗斯忽然觉得压力很大，像年幼的孩子质疑父母的绝对权威……但克洛泽又不是他爸妈，他当然也会做错事，比如让小情侣不愉快就是错事。

克罗斯努力找着借口时，忽然担心起下一次和克洛泽的见面了。他不想说米洛的不是，但还是要勉为其难对他开口，毕竟和男朋友有隔阂这种事迟早要解决。

 

见到克洛泽时，十次中有八次克罗斯会暗自感叹。在他看来克洛泽是某种让人心安的存在，他不会改变，不老去也不会年轻，笑得不多也不会少，既不露出疲态也没有神采奕奕的模样，任世界变成什么样，他都是克洛泽原本的样子。

年纪小时克罗斯痴心又幼稚地恋着克洛泽，幻想过许多热恋的画面。那些画面发生的地点都很热闹，他要众人都看见，要在好多人都在场，比如在机场、或球队集结时，认识的、不认识的许多人都在一旁，他走过去，克洛泽就会主动迎着他走来，紧紧抱住他，然后当着所有人的面和他亲吻。但即使是七年前，克罗斯自己这样想一想也觉得不实际，米洛不是那样的人，如果他真的这样做了，也就不是克洛泽了。

现在克洛泽在机场迎接他，他当然不会张开双臂热情地拥吻克罗斯，只是拥抱一下当做问好，在他背上拍两下，然后接过克罗斯的箱子。

上车后聊一会儿双方的近况，克洛泽问他房子看得怎么样了。

“没那么容易，估计还要挑上好久，”克罗斯回想着那几处房子，“加雷斯喜欢住得远一点，说是清静，可也不能太清净了吧，离训练基地太远，我们来回在路上要多花多少时间。我只想要个大一点儿的、采光好的，院子也要够大，以后有孩子好让他有地方玩儿，有树林又有湖当然好，但也不能因为这个就住得太远，对孩子也不方便……”

克罗斯随口说着，他考虑得很实际，只顾着说这些实际的问题，也没想旁边的克洛泽会作何感想。

听他随口提起孩子，克洛泽只得装作不在意。托尼已经和别人恋爱了，他想要孩子就要孩子，想买房子就买房子，自己有什么立场插手？

事业顺利，恋情也顺利，到家后推开门看到长得又高又漂亮的双胞胎，克罗斯一把将他们两个都抱起来，觉得自己的生活不能更完美了。

克洛泽说饭菜马上就准备好，让他们到餐桌上等着。他先拿果汁给双胞胎，克罗斯嚷着说他也要。卢安挥着吸管叫起来：“爸爸也是小孩儿——”

“你说是就是。”克罗斯接过果汁，一边咯吱卢安一边亲他。

克洛泽在料理台前切着蔬菜，回头看了眼和孩子们一起乖乖喝果汁的克罗斯，倒真觉得他们像三个孩子。如果他真是孩子就好了，克洛泽拿着汤勺浇汁时想，至少孩子们会听话，不会跑到那么远的地方去。

可孩子都有迟早会长大的时候，何况是托尼呢。

克洛泽向桌子上端菜时，克罗斯和孩子们闹起来了。克洛泽忽然想到明年此时如果克罗斯怀孕了该怎么办，到时他在电话里说自己肚子里有了宝宝，所以不能来看他和双胞胎，然后用不了多久、他生下另一个人的孩子，那时他还会有这么多时间陪着双胞胎、还会像现在这样频繁地和自己见面吗？

 

到家后的第二天，克洛泽带着孩子和克罗斯一起去了城外的一座庄园。克罗斯以为这是克洛泽朋友的庄园，他们受邀去玩几天，收拾好东西就带着孩子们去了。在路上详细问克洛泽目的地什么样时，克罗斯才知道这庄园有一半是克洛泽的。

“你怎么忽然花出去怎么多钱？”克罗斯问，“不是开玩笑吧，米洛？你平常不这么花钱啊。”

“要是事情顺利，把另一半买下来也不是不可能。”克洛泽看着前面的路一边说。

“这算是投资吗？”克罗斯困惑不解。

“不全算是。”

克洛泽没再说下去，克罗斯也不问了，那毕竟是米洛的私事，他有他的打算，自己问了、知道了也没什么用。还是陪孩子们好好玩吧。

“爸爸我冷了。”诺亚说。

克罗斯调小空调，又给诺亚盖上一件衣服。“你冷吗，卢安？”

卢安摇摇头，望着外面：“我们要到了吗？那里——那里是不是有个好大的房子？”

克罗斯向着卢安指着的地方看出去。

“那就是我们的目的地，”克洛泽说，“晚上我们就住在那栋大房子里。”

“哇——像电视上的一样！”

两个孩子惊叹起来，开始数房子有多少扇窗户，但距离太远，现在角度也不好，孩子们半天也没弄清到底有多少窗户。

车开进庄园，克罗斯越来越好奇了。

“这地方也接待客人，是吗？”

“是，这是收入来源之一。”

克洛泽的口吻已经像半个生意人了，克罗斯觉得很有趣，“你已经开始考虑退役以后干什么了，前辈？这主意不错嘛。”

“你喜欢吗？”克洛泽问。

“喜欢什么？这里？”克罗斯问，“当然喜欢了，我又没疯，多漂亮的地方啊。”

克洛泽带着克罗斯和孩子们像回家似的住进庄园里，刚放好东西孩子们就嚷着要出去，两人带孩子去外面走，双胞胎又跑又跳，高兴极了。

晚上他们一起吃了晚饭，这里的菜很有特色，孩子们吃得也开心。饭后双胞胎吃得肚子滚圆，连玩闹的力气都没有了，躺在床上和克洛泽、克罗斯一起看电影，没多久就困了。

电影还没演完，孩子们已经睡着了。克洛泽有话想对克罗斯说，克罗斯却看得入迷，一直看到电影结束，播放片尾时他还是一脸心驰神往。

“结局真好。”克罗斯叹道。

“以为你不会喜欢这种俗套的电影呢。”克洛泽说。

“给四五岁孩子看的电影还要有什么要求？”克罗斯问，“我可不要我儿子这么小就看稀奇古怪的东西。”

“给四五岁孩子看的，你也看得那么专心。”克洛泽笑道。

“好看的东西不分年龄段，大家都喜欢，”克罗斯撇撇嘴，“我这是有童心，前辈。”

克洛泽笑了下，“你累了吗？不累的话我们到隔壁去，说话别吵着孩子。”

克罗斯坐起来：“说什么啊？”

“过来就知道了。”

克洛泽带克罗斯走进隔壁房间。隔壁是一间小会客室，和庄园里的其他房间一样都是复古的风格，看上去优雅又大气，克罗斯觉得新奇，也很中意这种风格。

“你喜欢这里吗？”

“当然喜欢，”克罗斯在一张椅子上坐下，“你不是问过我了一次了吗。”

“我想确定一下，”克洛泽说，“如果你喜欢，我会更愿意把这地方买下来。”

“你打定主意要投资了？”克罗斯问，转念一想觉得克洛泽的话不对，为什么说如果自己喜欢、他就会把这地方买下来？

“和投资没关系，只和你有关系，”克洛泽说，不打算继续绕圈子了：“我想着如果要开口邀请你和我一起生活、对你告白、说我喜欢上你了，至少要选个合适的场所，不能在家里的客厅、卧室穿着睡衣随随便便开口，至少要选个像模像样的地方，在柏林时我带你去了餐厅，所以餐厅这个地点已经用过了，不好原封不动搬过来继续用，总要有点儿诚意。我想到这座庄园，就带你过来了。我在几天前刚付了款，如果你喜欢，我把庄园另外一半的钱也付了，算是你接受告白的礼物。总不能空口说喜欢你、却什么表示也没有吧。”

克罗斯只听了前几句就惊讶得合不拢嘴，克洛泽竟然还能有条理地继续解释原因。他实在是个太讲究实际、也太实在的人，不想告白没诚意，就特意花钱买了半个庄园，并还说要把另外半个也买下来。

“你说什么？”克罗斯问，“什么——什么喜欢？喜欢什么？”

“喜欢你，还想让我重复几次？”克洛泽问，他在克罗斯旁边的椅子上坐下，“我知道这时候不好，你和贝尔正在约会，但实际上我在几个月前就想对你说这话了，就是晚上带你去山上那次，谁知道你反而告诉我你和贝尔在一起了。那时我想既然你们已经是情侣了，我总不能再横插一脚吧。原想这件事就这样算了，但最近你和他看房子、又提到孩子，我越来越担心。如果你们结了婚、有了孩子，那我们就再没有可能了。”

有近一分钟的时间克罗斯十分惊讶，但很快，疲惫像潮水一样卷来，将克罗斯整个覆盖。他想要的东西总是在不应该的时候出现，他已经决定和贝尔一同生活、并在一切顺利的情况下与他共度下半生，这不是应该让他听到克洛泽告白的时候，这场景应该发生在好多年前才对。过了时间，有效期也过了。

又一次，在他生活平稳、一切顺利时，克洛泽出现了，在他的世界里掀起一场风暴、一场地震。

克罗斯没有马上回答。他不知道怎么说，而且他正为自己悲哀，也为克洛泽悲哀。在七年前他愿意为克洛泽今天的话付出一切——实实在在的一切，哪怕他不能再踢球，哪怕他的世界里除了爱情一无所有，他都愿意。

而克洛泽，他又一次提出让自己和他一起生活，克罗斯却还是要拒绝他。克罗斯甚至不忍心把拒绝的话说出口，克洛泽不应该是被拒绝的人，没有人可以拒绝他，没有人可以给他这样的难堪和挫败，自己也不行。

他转头去看克洛泽，忽然心底涌出一阵悲哀的感情。克洛泽毕竟比他大了十二岁，他是不是老了呢？自己怎么能再拒绝他呢？

“你对我还是只有朋友的喜欢吗？”克罗斯疲倦地问道，他希望听到克洛泽给他心寒的答案，自己好能更利落地拒绝他，他已经不敢抱着希望、听他说他喜欢自己了。

“和朋友没关系，”克洛泽握住他的手，倾身过来在咫尺间看着克罗斯，“托尼，我早就喜欢上你了，我等了好久才说出这句话，我想要你，现在就想，说你同意，”他轻吻着克罗斯的脸颊，在他耳边低语，“说你同意，快。”

克罗斯抽回手，从椅子上站起来、退了几步，无措地看着克洛泽。

“我有男朋友了，米洛，我不能答应你。”

克洛泽也站起来，走到克罗斯身边。克罗斯几乎想立刻躲出去，克洛泽走得越近他就越有压迫感。

“如果你和他有了孩子，我们就再回不到现在了，托尼，”克洛泽耐心解释着，“那时候你的孩子不止是卢安和诺亚，还有另外一个，他的父亲是另一个人，你的立场会很尴尬。我这样说可能私心太多，可我还是认为你和我应当在一起。我们认识好多年了，七年前你说想和我在一起，那时候我拒绝你，因为觉得你年纪小，也确实对你没有恋人的感觉，但现在不同了。我只想要你，托尼，想和你结婚，想和你一起生活。这次的理由不再是‘我们才是一家人’，有没有孩子我都想要你。如果你愿意，我们可以尽快结婚，通知家人、朋友、队友和媒体来参加，向所有人公布，甚至我们可以在这里举行婚礼。你想怎么做我们就怎么做，你想要什么我就准备什么……我是真的喜欢你。”

克罗斯听着，只觉得那些话句句都像假的。这不可能发生，一定是恶作剧，一定是提前准备好的剧本，说不定摄像机就藏在房间里……克洛泽对他告白？这怎么可能？而且不再是冠冕堂皇的理由、是作为恋人喜欢他，这怎么会是真的？

克罗斯无论如何都不能相信，也无法理解，他认为这样的事实在太虚假，自己都懒得对这样的假象做出回应。

曾经苦苦期盼的东西，如今随随便便就落到他身上，而且包装精美，华丽又易碎。

克洛泽向克罗斯又靠近一些，在他脸上印下几个温柔的碎吻，“你不用急着回答，忽然对你说这些话是我太仓促，可我不能再等了，你告诉我你和他在一起时我就应该挑破这件事，犹豫了好几个月已经够迟了，我总不能拖下去、等到你和他结婚、等到你们打算要孩子的时候再说吧？考虑考虑我的话，好吗，托尼？不要等到事情无可挽回的时候再做决定，你不用马上给我答复，只要你想着这件事，过上三五个月再告诉我你同意也可以……我也并没有信心一定能留住你，但我必须尝试。”

克罗斯没说话，站在原地没动。过了几十秒，他走回到刚刚的椅子上坐下，望着窗外。

感觉到他的情绪忽然变了，克洛泽问：“怎么了？”

“你到底想要什么，米洛？”克罗斯抬头看着他，“你喜欢我？在这个时候？在我和加雷斯在一起之后？”

“托尼……”

“你告诉我为什么你偏偏要在这时候说喜欢我，我在拜仁呆了几年，我在国家队和你一起训练、比赛多少次，那么久过去你对我都没感觉，现在我和你距离远了，我去了另一个地方、我开始新生活、我还有一个恋人，但我和你见一面都要先打电话问对方有没有时间、然后再坐飞机来回折腾——到了这个时候，你说你喜欢我？我们现在见面和相处的时间连过去的一半、甚至三分之一都没有，你却在这时候说喜欢我？”

克洛泽望着他，没想到他会有这样的反应，“托尼，我说的是真的……”

“我不知道是真的还是假的，”克罗斯生硬地说，“可你的反应就这么迟钝吗？非要等我离开你之后你才发现喜欢我？”

“我没有骗你，”克洛泽赶快解释，“我想和你一起生活，我因为喜欢你才这样说……”

他在克罗斯身旁的椅子上坐下，又要去碰克罗斯的手。

克罗斯避开了。他抬起一只手，示意克洛泽别再说，也别再有任何动作。

“我不能总是让你扰乱我的生活，米洛，”他说道，“尽管我尊重你，喜欢和你相处、把你当做偶像，但也不能接受你像现在这样……你是因为见到我和别人在一起、心理不平衡所以才这样说吗？”

“你怎么会这样想？”

“你应该赶快接受这件事了，米洛，”克罗斯抬起一只手，给他看自己的戒指，“我不能永远是你身边那个小跟班、小学弟，我们之间有孩子，但孩子与爱情和家庭都没关系，我们有各自的生活，不用非搅到一起不可。我不是七年前的托尼，我已经二十五岁了，而且很快就要成家，或许用不了多久也会有孩子。我不能总是属于你一个人，米洛，你迟早要适应这件事。”

克洛泽诧异极了，“这和适不适应或心理平衡都没关系，托尼，我只想和你一起生活，我们也应该在一起的。我确实喜欢你，我对你说的这些和你对我告白时的感情是一样的。”

这一次克罗斯没答话。怎么可能一样呢，米洛。克罗斯仍记得那时候自己有过的、已经消失的纯粹感情，甚至在怀孕后他还想着克洛泽，在冬日的白昼见到他出现在自家门口就红了眼眶。那样的感情，他又知道什么呢，又怎么可能相提并论。

那些美好的东西早被磨光了。

克罗斯忽然觉得很好笑。

“还有一件事，”克罗斯说道，他的声调没有起伏，像是并没生气、只是没有感情似的，“本来觉得难开口，不知道怎么对你说，但刚刚那么难堪的对话都有了，也不差这几句了：我和加雷斯在一起有一段时间了，我们的事情早就定下来了，也很快会公开，到了这时候，我再每天都穿着你送我的衣服就不合适了，我知道你是好心，但现在和原来情况不一样，我有男朋友了，不好再穿其他男人送的衣服。我们以后别再这样互送礼物了，新年的时候买个差不多的东西表示一下就行了，要是太亲密、被媒体发现的话，到时候还要说我出轨、劈腿的，对你名声也不好……后来我也想了想，你忽然开始我送衣服的时候是我和加雷斯刚开始来往的时候，我不知道你是出于什么心理这样做，反正现在都该停下来了。如果你完全只是好意、我却自作多情还误会你，那我道歉，但我们不能再这样继续了，”克罗斯暂停一下，他看了眼克洛泽，后者像是完全呆住了，但仍克制着不让情绪外露，“我要说的就是这些。”

克罗斯站起来，不想再和克洛泽说话，独自回房间去了。

回到自己的房里，关好门之后克罗斯才反应过来，这间房或许是他和克洛泽两人的房间。但他管不了那么多了，让克洛泽随便睡在哪里好了。

克罗斯满心不舒服，甚至有种想哭的感觉，为多年前傻傻告白的自己，为那个什么也不懂的、毫无保留恋着另一人的克罗斯。

他在窗前刚坐下，就拿起手机给贝尔打了过去。

“睡了吗？”

“哪能睡这么早，”贝尔应道，“你在干什么呢？”

“睡不着，想给你打电话。”

“想我了？”贝尔笑道，“想我就早点儿回来，这次不逼着你四处去看‘婚房’了，我先看，觉得合适的再让你和我一起去。”

“不，还是我们一起去吧。”克罗斯忽然笑了，觉得和贝尔一起，哪怕是看房子这样麻烦的事也很有趣。

“昨天你说要出门是不是？去哪了？好玩吗？”贝尔问。

“一个庄园，挺大的。不好玩，以后不想来了，宁愿和你去看荒郊野外的破房子。”克罗斯笑道。

“哪个是破房子？”贝尔气得笑了，“哪个不是我精挑细选的，你还说是破房子，也太伤男朋友的自尊了。”

克罗斯也笑，说他看中的房子都奇怪。他和贝尔聊了快二十分钟才挂断电话，然后洗了个澡，早早地睡了。

第二天克洛泽和克罗斯照常陪孩子一起玩，谁也没提起昨天的事。克洛泽留心着克罗斯的神色，他的脸色和平常不同，克罗斯在孩子面前说说笑笑，但只剩下他和克洛泽两人在场时他就不说话了，克洛泽开口说些什么，克罗斯就应付几句。克洛泽不好重提昨天的话惹他生气，这件事就这样没头没尾地结束了。

 

回到慕尼黑时，施魏因施泰格感觉他似乎已经离开很久了。

他关上门，想到和里奥匆忙离开这里赶去巴塞罗那的情景，那时的自己在现在看来像个陌生人。

那时他还没有孩子，还不是个父亲，那时他还没喜欢上一个人。

他对里奥表明心意，里奥也坦白地告诉他他的想法。他的婚姻早在多年前就由俱乐部定下来了，这件事不能做出改变，而且目前他对施魏因施泰格也确实没感觉。

施魏因施泰格喜欢里奥，但他不是死缠烂打的人，里奥拒绝得坚决，他也不好硬缠着对方不放。

离开巴塞罗那，他只盼着能离开那座城市的咒语，远离爱情，回归他习惯的、单一的生活中。

他已经太久没对某个人动心了，现在他确信自己对里奥有感觉，却不知道这是否只是一时的冲动和短暂的激情，这一点恐怕只有时间才能验证。

尽管一心想淡忘对阿根廷人的感觉，但他的生活还是变了。绝非有意为之，但他忽然间开始通过各种渠道不间断地关注着里奥的生活。他的训练，他的比赛，他的照片，他的小道消息和流言蜚语，他和皮克的传言，他出席的活动，他接受的采访，他生活中的一切。

他只是不可能不想着他。

除了里奥，施魏因施泰格关注的还有蒂亚戈。他常常会注意儿童的衣物和用品，甚至是电视节目，见到有趣的东西就买下来，还常看着手机里蒂亚戈的照片笑，他知道这样做很傻，但蒂亚戈是他的孩子，有这样一个儿子没有人能不快乐。他在里奥不知道的时候和孩子一起自拍了许多张，还拍了视频，问蒂亚戈喜不喜欢他，蒂亚戈很认真地说喜欢，怕施魏因施泰格不相信，还告诉他自己为什么喜欢，因为施魏因施泰格陪他玩，还很贴心地照顾自己和爸爸。

施魏因施泰格的生活看似和从前没有区别，但只有他知道，他的快乐更多了，甚至动力也更多。他想要做得更好，为了让自己的孩子更为他骄傲——或许，也为了他能成为和里奥更般配的人。

尽管没人知道，或许就算知道了也没人在乎，但施魏因施泰格仍想要做出努力，尽力去做好他应该做的事，以此让他能与里奥站在同样的地方，或许如果这样，当有一天奇迹发生时，他不必担心自己配不上喜欢的人。他只是想变得更好。

或许这样想太幼稚，但做正确的事，总不会错吧。

只是施魏因施泰格没办法解释，为什么他认定这是正确的却不敢有所行动。他明明知道里奥和皮克没有感情，他们只是为了结婚才在一起，难道只因为一场还没到来的、有名无实的婚姻，他就要退缩吗？还是说多年前他走错房间铸成大错、所以一直认为自己亏欠里奥、不配再拥有幸福？

他不知道绊住他的是什么。或许是他胆怯了，或许是他只想证明自己仍旧正直、不是参与他人感情的人，但不知名的东西仍让他夜不能寐，也让他从未主动和里奥联系过哪怕一次。

他思念孩子，思念着喜欢的人，但就是不能有所行动，不然就是打扰，就是自作多情。

他迟早会忘了里奥的。他迟早能回归自己原本简单、无趣的生活。

睡觉前看着里奥接受采访的视频时，施魏因施泰格没有说服力地劝说着自己。

 

赛季开始不久后，波多尔斯基忽然住进施魏因施泰格家中。他给施魏因施泰格打电话问自己能不能过来，然后就带着伤来了。

施魏因施泰格大方地开了门让波多尔斯基住进来，把他当成需要自己给他提供口热饭的可怜受伤队友，把波多尔斯基之前的明示、暗示和告白忘得干干净净，仍以为他们俩呆在一个屋檐下只是两个坦坦荡荡、生活无趣单身汉的短暂同住。

当天晚上施魏因施泰格把波多尔斯基扛到客房去，像卸下一袋子面一样把他放到床上，告诉他早点睡觉后就回房间了，自己躺在床上翻翻里奥和蒂亚戈的照片再看上几分钟，过一会儿就睡了。

第二天没有训练，下午时波多尔斯基躺在沙发上看电视，施魏因施泰格去工具房里找扳手、螺丝刀，家里有张椅子的螺丝松了，要用小扳手才能拧进去。他刚出去不到一分钟，施魏因施泰格放在沙发桌上的手机就响了。波多尔斯基看了一眼，奇怪地发现上面写着“里奥”。施魏因施泰格这家伙存手机姓名的时候都只存姓氏，说是这样好找，除非同一个姓的人太多了他才会做出区分。波多尔斯基和他专门讨论过这件事，他让施魏因施泰格把自己的备注改成“卢卡斯”，施魏因施泰格竟然坦诚地表示那样他就搞不清楚到底这个“卢卡斯”是谁了，怎么说他都不改，那天波多尔斯基气得一下午没和他说话，而施魏因施泰格根本没留意到他生气了。

“这谁啊。”波多尔斯基看着手机屏幕想，干脆接起来了。

“巴斯蒂安，是我，你现在说话方便吗？”

“呃——不方便，他出去了。”波多尔斯基说，对于自己能立刻说出西班牙语还挺骄傲。他觉得这声音有点耳熟，像是在哪听见过。

“那我过一会儿再打过来。”说着对方就挂了电话，不问施魏因施泰格去哪了，也不问他什么时候回来。

波多尔斯基可以发誓自己听过那人的声音。但一定不是很熟的熟人……这么说就是球员了？其他队里的？

过了几分钟，施魏因施泰格拿着扳手和螺丝刀回来了。波多尔斯基问道：“你手机里有个备注‘里奥’的打电话来了，没说什么事。是谁啊？”

施魏因施泰格一怔，脸上忽然有了些笑容。他没表现得太明显，答道：“一个朋友。”

说着他过来拿手机，波多尔斯基却攥着手机不给他，“等等，哪个朋友？是不是我们都认识的？我听着声音很耳熟。”

“你不认识，别猜了。”施魏因施泰格又要去拿手机。

“等一下——”波多尔斯基忽然反应过来，“他刚才说的西班牙语，你前段时间还跑到巴塞罗那去呆了一个多月……和这有关系吗？”

“别问了。”施魏因施泰格把手机拿过来，回卧室里去打电话了。

波多尔斯基非弄明白这个让施魏因施泰格破例备注教名的“里奥”是谁不可。

 

施魏因施泰格回到房间给里奥回拨过去。这是他们分别后里奥第一次主动打电话给他，在施魏因施泰格看来这只能是好兆头。

“是我，里奥，刚才我去取东西了，怎么了？”

“你最近有空过来吗？蒂亚戈说想见你，念了好多天了。”

听到他这样说，施魏因施泰格恨不得立刻就答应，这些天他一直想着蒂亚戈，这很正常，毕竟那是他的孩子——但他更想里奥，想见他，而且想亲吻他的念头更甚了。

施魏因施泰格正要满口答应，忽然沮丧地想到最近还有很多比赛。

“我们的比赛挺多，去看你们的话也只能住一晚就回来了。如果你过来呢，里奥？巴萨最近赛程紧吗？”

“也不少，和你们差不多……那算了吧，等以后有时间再安排。”

“不不不，等一下，里奥，我可以过去，至少还能住一晚、和你们呆在一起。”

“只住一晚也太折腾你了，”里奥立刻否定，“还是等等吧，现在赛程紧，你也走不开，如果不是孩子总是念叨你，我也不会贸然打电话来麻烦你……”

“不麻烦，里奥，你等我一下，我先看看时间，安排好了就告诉你。”

挂断电话，施魏因施泰格在手机中翻着比赛日程，他刚选了一天晚上准备在这天去巴塞罗那，房门忽然打开了，波多尔斯基靠在门框上，一脸惊异。

“巴萨？巴萨的一个叫‘里奥’的球员——你和梅西什么时候勾搭上了？”

“你偷听别人打电话干什么？”施魏因施泰格问。

“谁偷听了，是你的门隔音不好，我一走一过就听见了，”波多尔斯基“哐哐”地拍着施魏因施泰格的门板，“你还要到巴萨去看他？俱乐部都忙成什么样了你还要往国外折腾？前一天去、第二天再回来？你们俩什么关系？”

“没关系，别问了。”

波多尔斯基不肯走，还站在门口，一副“你不告诉我我就一直站在这儿”的样子。不得已，施魏因施泰格走过去，把他扛起来，送回到客厅的沙发上去呆着。自己再次回到卧室里去看赛程安排。

波多尔斯基几乎是目瞪口呆地回想自己刚刚听到的内容。他惊讶了好半天，最后决定不理会前因后果，搅黄这件事就好——不管原因是什么，在赛程忙碌的时候企图把施魏因施泰格折腾到另一个国家去就是不行，这件事有百害而无一利，体能影响、状态影响、甚至其中有什么阴谋——比如诓骗施魏因施泰格的感情，总之这件事决不能在他眼皮底下发生。自己和他约会不成，也总不能眼睁睁看着他往火坑里跳吧。

波多尔斯基给队医打了电话。无论施魏因施泰格想哪天去巴塞罗那，他都去不成。

 

蒂亚戈刚一睡醒就看到身旁的爸爸，立刻伸出小手去碰里奥的胳膊：“爸爸，你怎么不躺着？这样坐在椅子上多累啊。”

里奥一直在想事情，在椅子上坐久了确实不舒服，他也忘了躺到床上去。

“爸爸给忘了。”里奥说，然后到床上和蒂亚戈并排躺着。

“爸爸，你给巴斯蒂安打电话了吗？”

“打了，他说他会安排时间过来。”

“真的？”蒂亚戈的声音立刻提高了。

“其实我不太确定，宝贝，你知道现在比赛安排得很紧张，巴萨是这样，拜仁也差不多。就算巴斯蒂安过来也只能住一晚。”里奥几乎是刚说完就后悔了，但因为孩子想念施魏因施泰格，他也不得不试试。

“住一晚、第二天就走了？”蒂亚戈问，“早上就走了？”

“或许是。”

“那不是很累吗？”蒂亚戈问。

“确实累，爸爸也是刚和他说完这件事之后才觉得后悔的，没想到他们的赛程也这么紧，不该折腾他过来。”

“唔……那就告诉巴斯蒂安先别过来了吧。”

“可你不是想他了吗？”

“我确实想他，但这样，这样他很累，会生病的……”

蒂亚戈的话没说完，施魏因施泰格的信息发过来了。

“等一下，是巴斯蒂安，”里奥打开信息，“他能在这儿住两天，蒂亚戈，你高兴吗？”

蒂亚戈立刻笑了，叫着“高兴”去亲里奥，欢呼着说又能见到巴斯蒂安了。

“你就那么喜欢他？”被蒂亚戈亲过后里奥问。

“我还是更喜欢你，爸爸，而且你是大人了，不能吃醋……”

里奥和蒂亚戈一起收拾了家里，开开心心地等着施魏因施泰格的到来。里奥期盼他过来是因为蒂亚戈对此表现得很开心，他很少对里奥之外的人表现出这么大的热情和依赖，孩子大病初愈，里奥希望他想要什么都能得到。

但在施魏因施泰格应该抵达的前一天，他忽然打过来电话，抱歉地通知他们自己不能去了。

“慕尼黑临时有事，走不开……过半个月，里奥，过半个月我一定过去。”

里奥按了免提键，和蒂亚戈一起接听电话，本以为可以一起迎接他，没想到却听到这样的消息。蒂亚戈呆呆地看着里奥，眼睛瞪得更大，又垂下来，假装不在意地玩桌上的一个小球。

“我不是故意爽约，但这次真的走不开，半个月后我一定去，里奥，让蒂亚戈等着我，好吗？他想要什么礼物我都给他买。”

里奥摸了摸蒂亚戈的头发，又吻了他的脸安慰他，对施魏因施泰格说道：“没事，别道歉了，上次你说要来我就觉得很勉强，时间太紧了，对你也不好。”

“你没生气吗？”

“这点小事还不至于生气，就是孩子很失望。你和蒂亚戈说说吧。”

里奥把手机给蒂亚戈，施魏因施泰格开始安慰孩子，没说几句他就把孩子逗笑了，并答应蒂亚戈下次来一定带礼物。

“我会很想你，巴斯蒂安，现在就很想很想了。”蒂亚戈说。

毫不夸张地说，这句话让施魏因施泰格感觉心都融化了。“我也很想你，宝贝，下次去看你至少能和你一起住三四天。”

他信誓旦旦地答应，蒂亚戈相信他不会食言，挂断电话后又开心起来了。

 

蒂亚戈睡得早，里奥哄过他睡觉后，自己也早早地睡了。这次他没能一觉睡到天明，在半夜时手机忽然响了，里奥迷糊地看了眼屏幕，接起电话：“怎么了，巴斯蒂安？”

“梅西？”那端一个陌生的声音问道。

里奥忽然警觉起来，“是哪位？”

“我是波多尔斯基，这个时间给你打电话，有很重要的事想和你说。”

里奥不明所以，知道对方是谁后，他忽然变得又困又不耐烦，只想早早睡觉，也不认为他能有什么重要的事告诉自己，“你说吧。”

“巴斯蒂没去找你，是因为我不让他去。我受伤了，他要照顾受伤的恋人，理所应当，”说道“恋人”时他的声调扬了起来，“虽然不知道你和他是怎么回事，但我有必要告诉你我们的关系。我和巴斯蒂在一起了，希望你不要打扰他。”

里奥看了眼时间，是夜里十二点。波多尔斯基大半夜打电话骚扰他就为了说这个？谁想知道他们是不是情侣了？

“好，我知道了，再见。”

里奥一个字也不想再听，结束通话后立刻把手机关掉了，以免还要被莫名其妙的电话骚扰。

他翻了个身打算继续睡，却睡意全无。忽然想起施魏因施泰格曾对他说过的话，他对他告白，还有那晚的亲密，可如果他已经和波多尔斯基在一起了，那对自己说的话又算是怎么回事？

这当然不是吃醋。里奥又翻了个身，心中烦乱。还没离开时施魏因施泰格表现得那么深情，难道都是假的吗？还是说他以惊人的速度立刻忘了当时的感觉？

一个月以来，里奥时常会想起施魏因施泰格。想到他的感情和自己的无法回应，里奥甚至会有愧疚感，在这一基础上得知施魏因施泰格和其他人恋爱了其实是好事，但或许是太突然，里奥就是觉得烦躁。德国人的感情都是这样说深情就深情、说放下就放下的？

里奥当然还没喜欢上那个人，但在施魏因施泰格离开后，里奥两次梦到德国人为他做手活的晚上也是不争的事实。里奥醒来时面红耳赤，他将这归结于简单的情欲。

但话说回来，施魏因施泰格那时又是亲吻又是告白，说得好听，结果还不是用不上一个月就和波多尔斯基在一起了？里奥想着波多尔斯基长什么样来着，但还没等他想起来，里奥就马上放弃这念头了。管他们做什么？那两人恋爱了、在一起了、和自己有什么关系？施魏因施泰格确实吻过他，但这不意味着自己要揪着这件事不放。他要考虑的事太多了。

里奥端正地枕在枕头中间，盖好被子，坚定了“德国人果然不能信赖”的认知后，想着后天的比赛睡着了。

 


	3. 15-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：KTK  
> CP：猪梅（要等到后面才有）
> 
> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 足球同人，现实向
> 
> ABO，有怀孕生子设定，雷者勿入。
> 
> 真人无关！勿代入！
> 
> 分级：R18

第十五章

更衣室较平常安静许多，这一场输了，谁也没心思说笑，克罗斯原本话就少，这种情况下更不会开口，大家各自冲凉、换衣服，离开时克罗斯拿好东西向外走，走到门口时恰好碰到另一个人也走到这儿，他们各自让了一步，然后才注意到对方是谁。贝尔看了克罗斯一眼就转开头了，克罗斯只当做什么都没见到，大步迈出去了。  
比赛时克罗斯扭了下脚，并不严重，赛后敷了一会儿冰块，队医告诉他回家以后继续敷半个小时就好了，之后还是能正常训练。克罗斯不敢大意，走路时小心着扭到的脚，不敢用力，略有些一瘸一拐。他走了几步，后面的贝尔跟上来扶住他，两人仍是不说话。  
夜里刮着冷风，在他走向大巴时还落了几滴雨，雨水不偏不倚从他衣领中掉下去，灌进脖子里，克罗斯打了个寒颤。  
一个月之前，克罗斯怎么也想不到自己会落到今天这种地步。那时他正春风得意，生活中事事顺心，球场和情场上都顺利，俱乐部还公开了他和贝尔恋爱的消息、并且表示祝福，接下来的好多天他们俩都在为俱乐部跑活动，每次两人一起出现都会吸引大批媒体，管理层对于他们恋爱一事十分满意，甚至帮忙炒作。  
公关部门推波助澜，他和贝尔的曝光率越来越高，俱乐部也受益匪浅，还趁机为他们接下了几个重量级的代言，那段时间克罗斯和贝尔都很忙，在比赛之外还要各自或一同拍摄广告，出席商家的活动，两人都觉得累，但更多的还是成就感。明明已经累了一整天，回到家后他们还是要兴致盎然地说上好久，今天的活动如何、签订的合同怎样、以后又有什么打算。  
那时克罗斯在球场上的表现也越来越好，到达了来皇马之后的一个小巅峰，俱乐部满意、队友和球迷也满意，体育评论几乎要把他夸到天上去。那时克罗斯确定了：这就是他想要的生活，他已经拥有了。  
可惜他的快乐没持续上多久。他和贝尔的感情忽然出了问题。说来说去都是小事，但他们像是掉进了一个走不出去的循环，那段时间就是为什么事都会发生争执，怎么看对方都不顺眼，最初他们在一些观念上看法不同，后来对于婚后计划也有了分歧，在生活方式上也难以达成一致。从前在一起的时候他们对所有事都忍让，两人都退步，但矛盾堆积到一起后忽然爆发，两人的恋情也走到尽头了。  
试图挽回无果后，他们暂时分手了。俱乐部为此大伤脑筋，要求他们一定不要公开分手的消息，也不要让人看出端倪，毕竟他们是皇马的球员、是公众人物，他们这么快就分手会有损个人和俱乐部的形象，对商业价值也有影响。  
“这么几天就分开，当初还告诉球队要公开干什么？”  
克罗斯和贝尔听了一通不能公开分手消息的理由后，又被负责人抱怨了一句。两人都不做声，这又不是他们情愿的，他们怎么会知道在一起近一年、认为稳定了才宣布后，却会在一个月内忽然分手。  
伴随感情一起结束的还有球队的好运。他们几次输给莫名其妙的对手，克罗斯的表现也不那么高光了。铺天盖地的指责落到球员们身上，克罗斯和贝尔更要小心着不让媒体发现事实了。他们甚至都没让队友知道这件事，仍做出两人恋爱的假象。  
到了家门口，看见屋子里的灯亮着，克罗斯才想到今天是克洛泽带孩子们来看他的日子。他跛着脚走进房子，欢呼雀跃跑来的双胞胎忽然都收敛了笑容，惊讶地问他怎么了。  
“没事，就是崴了脚，明天就好了。”他答了一句，克洛泽赶快过来扶他，双胞胎也担心地围在他旁边。克罗斯想在面对孩子们时轻松些，可他哪怕说着玩笑话，也还是有气无力。早知道就不让双胞胎过来了，自己心情不好、孩子们也跟着为他担忧，干嘛要这样对待自己的儿子呢。  
克洛泽拿来冰块给他敷脚，一面哄着孩子们说话，说托尼会很快好起来，就像上次卢安的手指被划伤一样，并没有大碍。  
克罗斯太累，他知道自己状态不好，不可能和孩子们好好聊天，于是先回房间睡了。克洛泽扶他进去，把他安置到床上后，也把双胞胎叫去睡觉了。孩子们睡着后，克洛泽对克罗斯放心不下，又过来看看他。  
“睡了吗，托尼？”  
“没有，”克罗斯答道，“今天算是睡不着了。”  
克洛泽走进来，在床边坐下，“你心情不好，是吗？不仅是崴了脚。”  
“别问了，米洛，越说我越睡不着。”  
“你想聊聊吗？”  
“事事都不顺罢了，走霉运对所有人来说不都是一个样吗，没什么可说的。”他用沮丧的声音回道。  
“你最近睡得好吗？”克洛泽问。  
“不好不坏，睡着得晚，夜里总醒，还总是做梦。”  
“梦见什么了？”  
克洛泽和他聊了起来，希望至少能让克罗斯放松些、睡个好觉。克罗斯说起他让人烦躁的梦境，他把所有恐怖的东西几乎都梦见了一遍，又是梦见被人关在漆黑的牢房里，又是梦见在没有尽头的山洞和迷宫里走不出来。  
“队里安排你去看医生了？”克洛泽问。  
“去了，没什么用，”克罗斯答道，“还是做梦。”  
他把头蒙在被子里，自暴自弃地想着什么时候才能结束这段消沉的日子。过了会儿他忽然想起来耳机，从床头摸过来、插在手机上。克洛泽看着他戴好耳机，什么也没说。  
克罗斯正准备又一次试图让音乐助眠时，克洛泽忽然脱了衣服，在他旁边躺下了，还关了灯。  
“米洛？”克罗斯奇怪地问道。  
“睡吧，免得你半夜做噩梦醒来再吓一跳，身边有个人总比没有要好。”  
克罗斯没说话，但实际上克洛泽的举动很合他的意，他也更希望身边有人陪着。最好的人选就是克洛泽，除了他，克罗斯也不会和其他人走得这么近，更别提安心睡在别人身边了——刚刚分手的那个前男友除外，但是……说这些也没用了，反正都是“前男友”了。  
或许是因为克洛泽在旁边，也或许是比赛太累了，克罗斯今天睡着得比往日快一些，没过多久他就困了，开始扯耳机，他迷糊着，动作也不利落，后来还是另一双手帮他把耳机拿下、放到一旁的。半醒半睡的克罗斯知道，是克洛泽在旁边。  
窗外先是响起风声，然后是雨。克罗斯睡得正熟时忽然醒了，他不情愿地来回翻着身，想要重回梦中，几次尝试无果后，他忽然感觉身上热了，浑身都不舒服——他的发情期到了。  
这让原本就沮丧的克罗斯更烦躁了。他在黑暗中躺着，感觉越来越明显的欲望烧着自己，可他就是不想动，听任身体被欲望折磨，仿佛有意要让自己遭受些痛苦，为了他自己也不知道的原因。  
克洛泽在身旁睡着。他端正地躺在那里、像个监护人一样陪着克罗斯。几个月前他刚刚对克罗斯告白并被拒绝，今天知道他情绪处于低谷也没有趁人之危。克罗斯不得不承认他确实是个不同寻常的人。  
克罗斯侧过身去看他，抬手摸了摸他的眉毛。  
他不再想了。克罗斯贴到克洛泽身上，搂住他轻轻吻着。  
克洛泽没马上醒过来，最初他还以为是梦，于是便由着克罗斯亲吻，但当克罗斯的手滑下时，克洛泽忽然醒了。  
“托尼！”  
一睁眼，克洛泽就发现半压在自己身上的克罗斯，他浑身滚热，呼吸声粗重，正急切地吻着克洛泽。  
诱人且熟悉的Omega信息素涌进克洛泽鼻腔，他立刻明白发生了什么，攥住克罗斯摸索自己下体的手问道：“托尼，清醒点儿，你要抑制剂吗？”  
“不要，”托尼啃着他的嘴唇回答，贴在克洛泽身上渴望他的触碰，“要你，米洛。”  
他说得清清楚楚，但克洛泽仍不敢相信，他把手抵在克罗斯的肩膀上、阻止他再继续不明不白的亲吻自己，看着他又问：“你是认真的吗？这种事可不能开玩笑。”  
“谁和你开玩笑，”克罗斯不满地嚷道，“你不要我么？”  
最后这句话把克洛泽的犹豫和疑问都打消了，管它什么发情期，托尼正在问自己要不要他，难道还要拒绝吗？  
想到最近半年多对克罗斯的渴望还有之前失败的告白，克洛泽一把将克罗斯拉了回来。  
“我要你。”  


“你还会再离开我吗，托尼？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯不知道他在说什么，他已经累得快晕过去了。  
“唔……不会……”克罗斯迷惑地小声说着，又嘟囔了一句听不懂的话后，睡着了。  
克洛泽抱着怀中羔羊一样温顺的克罗斯。在克洛泽的记忆中，这是托尼第一次这样乖顺、这样温柔地躺在自己怀中、主动拥抱他，主动贴在克洛泽身上。他们上一次上床时克洛泽醉着，大部分的记忆都丢掉了。在那之后克罗斯和他只是朋友，两人除了寥寥可数而且是自己主动的亲吻之外，克罗斯从没和他亲近过，也从没有过这样温柔的、依赖他的时刻。  
克洛泽低头，深深吻着克罗斯湿漉漉的金发。他的托尼，他的宝贝，为什么他不早一些变成自己的？为什么自己竟然会拒绝他的告白？  
克洛泽捋顺克罗斯的头发，克罗斯已睡熟了，一点反应都没有。克洛泽在他脸上、唇上细细吻着。房间里热了，克罗斯像是还在冒汗，身上也都是汗水，下身黏腻着、沾了许多东西。克洛泽去浴室找了干净毛巾沾湿，仔细为克罗斯擦汗、清理身体。房间中空气沉闷，克洛泽打开窗户，清凉的风涌了进来，克罗斯疲倦地翻了个身，手在床榻上寻着什么。克洛泽走过去，握住他的手、然后躺下，克罗斯主动向他贴了过来，安心地睡在克洛泽怀里。

清早时克罗斯刚醒来，眼睛还没睁开就想到今天该吃抑制剂了。他睁开眼，发现自己被人从身后抱着，紧贴在那人身上。他知道是克洛泽，自己背对着他，不知道克洛泽是不是醒了，于是也不敢弄出声响，悄悄掰开他的手臂想要下床，但他刚碰到克洛泽的手，克洛泽就更紧地抱住他，在他耳垂和脸颊上吻了吻。  
克罗斯很反感。他昨天和克洛泽上了床不意味着自己要和他更亲近，现在克罗斯也宁愿任何人都别来招惹他，恋爱也好、单纯上床的炮友也好，他都不想要，反正到最后都是无疾而终、没一个有好结果，还抱什么指望。  
他也不管克洛泽是不是醒了，只管一用力拿开他的手，自己去拿床头的浴衣。  
“托尼？”克洛泽问道。他果然醒了。  
“早。”克罗斯答了一声，也不回头看他。  
“你要什么？我去帮你拿，”克洛泽也坐起来了，“想吃药吗？”  
“我自己去就行。”克罗斯答了一声，勉强下床了。  
昨天他被克洛泽干得身体发软，到现在也还是没力气，走路十分勉强。他不看克洛泽，没再说话，自己走出卧室。  
他在常放着药的书房里找到抑制剂和避孕药。仔细想想，昨天克洛泽并没顶开生殖腔，他也没有怀孕的可能。但克罗斯不想冒险，仍是两种药一起吃了。  
吃过药之后克罗斯还留在书房中，穿着浴袍蜷缩在宽大的椅子上，直着眼望窗外。飘窗外有树，还有飞过的鸟和远处被风吹动的云朵。克罗斯看着，奇怪自己是如何走到这一步的。昨夜和多年前就喜欢的人上了床，那人还为他仔细清理身体、搂着他睡了一整晚，甚至没故意顶开生殖腔让他有怀孕的可能，也算是呵护备至，克罗斯却半点欣喜也感觉不到，只觉得自己可怜。他变成另一种人了，是吧？他再也不是八年前跟在米洛身后的那个托尼了。那时他单纯又固执，只想要克洛泽一人，现在他什么都不想要，甚至和克洛泽上了床也感觉不到快乐。那么快乐那种东西到底该从什么地方获取？你要怎么样才能高兴起来？  
克罗斯没有答案。反正他现在开心不起来。  
这样随意地和克洛泽上了床，他会怎么想？以为自己愿意和他一起生活、想要和他恋爱了？可那是两回事，现在他不想要克洛泽，也不想要任何人。渴望结婚的想法忽然淡了，似乎只有一个远道而来的、与克罗斯的生活毫无关联的陌生人才合他的意，甚至克罗斯自己在一瞬间中也渴望离开，生活已经被他过得这样乱七八糟，还有什么可留恋的，都丢下算了。  
刚到拜仁时自己在想什么呢？恋着克洛泽、觉得为他做什么都愿意、让他怎么对待自己都行。后来世界杯时被克洛泽强上了，他一瘸一拐地回了房间，还在为克洛泽开脱，并在洗澡时也委屈地想，如果有一天能清醒着和克洛泽做爱，他会很高兴。  
现在好像想要的一切都有了、都发生了，但克罗斯并不开心。时间流逝太快，世界和自己也变得太快了，他已经不能再单纯地、天真地为一次和克洛泽的亲近而感觉幸福了。  
克罗斯拿着水杯，将剩下的水一饮而尽。怎么样，托尼，这杯算是敬你，几年前的那个托尼，如果是你的话现在一定很开心，我是没办法替你高兴了，你自己在某个时空里尽情高兴去吧，我替你做到了。  
克罗斯听见走廊上的声音，似乎是双胞胎醒了。他已消沉了好半天，现在赶快把思绪拽回来了。好了，没有那么糟，只是最近不顺罢了，过去了就好了。和克洛泽上了床又怎么样，也不是谁强迫谁，你也没什么丢脸……确实不至于丢脸，克罗斯只觉得发情期有些碍事，显得自己主动过头，生怕克洛泽误以为自己还喜欢着他。  
去想想孩子，他劝着自己，你还有两个那么漂亮的宝贝呢。俱乐部的困境也没什么大不了，谁也不会是常胜将军，输输赢赢都正常，现在已经落入低谷，以后自然会好转。和加雷斯的事也没什么大不了，继续假扮情侣过上一年半年，时机到了再公开他们和平分手不就好了。  
吃过了药，克罗斯回到卧室里。或许是怕他尴尬，克洛泽已经不在那儿了。他迅速收拾好了床榻，而且脏了的床单和被罩也不见了。克罗斯懒得去想，到浴室里洗澡换衣服，发现身体已经被清理过。克洛泽如此细心体贴自然是好事，但克罗斯倒觉得宁愿他别管自己，这样一来好像又欠了他人情似的。  
早饭时克罗斯恢复了精力，卢安和诺亚对他讲最近他们在学校的事，克罗斯边听边笑，情绪也好起来了。  
饭后他在客厅里陪双胞胎拼装汽车赛道，想起手机没在身边，他起身去卧室里找，一走一过看见克洛泽在西侧的大房间里，他坐在地上，神情严肃地望着窗外，克罗斯正奇怪他在干嘛，听见洗衣机轻微的转动声。克洛泽已经把换下来的床单等东西洗了。  
晚上双胞胎先去睡了，克罗斯去厨房接了杯水，然后站在料理台前拿着手机看队友们聊天，提到他时他偶尔也应一声。过了一会儿，队友们不说话了，克罗斯打开社交网站看了看，这时忽然有人从背后抱住他，温柔地在他脖子上吻了吻。  
克罗斯掰开克洛泽环抱自己的手，他刚转过身，克洛泽又把他压在自己和料理台之间，吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇。  
“放开我，米洛，”克罗斯推着他，“松手。”  
“你怎么了？”克洛泽仍搂着他，继续问道，“你和贝尔分开了，是不是？”  
“别问，这是我的事，”克罗斯说，“昨天只有那一次，以后不会了。晚上在你自己房间里住。”  
他拉开克洛泽的胳膊，克洛泽却又扣住他的手腕，“我是认真想和你在一起，托尼，我们别再拖下去了。”  
克罗斯觉得好笑，他认为怎么样就应该怎么样吗？难道还以为自己对他一往情深、非他不可吗？  
他想着刻薄的话，对克洛泽却还是说不出口，甩开他的手、匆匆回到卧室里锁上门，再不愿想他了。

自施魏因施泰格答应他会来巴塞罗那后，蒂亚戈就时常惦记着，每天都会说上一遍巴斯蒂安很快就要来了。里奥自己对施魏因施泰格没什么感觉，但孩子却一日日盼着他过来，他也希望能早些见到他了。  
半个月过去后，施魏因施泰格果然按时来了，他为蒂亚戈带了玩具、衣服和球鞋，还把亲手做的糕点也带来了，这反倒让他自己看起来像个孩子。施魏因施泰格认为怎么宠着蒂亚戈都不为过，到里奥家之后就一直陪着孩子玩，直到孩子困了、去睡午觉时，他才和里奥好好说几句话。  
有孩子在场可以分散他对里奥的注意力，施魏因施泰格对此还是很庆幸的。而注意力一转移到里奥身上，他的从容就消失了大半。里奥穿着半新的运动服，一身都是黑色，施魏因施泰格记忆中没有多少里奥穿黑色的印象，除非是出席颁奖典礼时的西装，里奥在他的印象中总是穿着红蓝或白蓝的球衣，不然就是浅色的各种训练服，穿一身黑色倒是少见。施魏因施泰格本想假装自己什么都没注意，但运动装把里奥包裹得严严实实，脖子底下都遮住了，施魏因施泰格觉得这有种禁欲的味道，想吻他的意愿比在医院时更强烈了。  
里奥身上有淡淡的Omega信息素味道，他在自己家中，房子里自然都是他平时接触的东西，染上Omega的味道也很正常，但味道微弱到几乎可以忽略不计，旁人来了根本注意不到，但施魏因施泰格和他上过床，对里奥的信息素反应更敏感，和他坐着说了会儿话就觉得又想吻他了。  
对于这到底是真正的喜欢还是被荷尔蒙影响精虫上脑，施魏因施泰格毫无头绪。他按捺着自己想亲吻里奥的欲望，紧接着忽然反应过来，如果真的是精虫上脑，他现在应该是想上里奥而不是把他抱到自己腿上吻他。  
里奥像是完全忘了醉酒那晚的亲密和之后的告白，只和施魏因施泰格平平常常地聊着天。  
施魏因施泰格在里奥家住了几天，要训练时才回去。几天来他忍着要吻他的愿望、忍着再次对他告白的想法，最后离开巴塞罗那时感觉如释重负，他告诫自己回慕尼黑后就不要再想里奥了，他是要结婚的人，和自己能有什么未来。  
离开时他在门口拥抱了孩子，答应蒂亚戈自己以后还会来看他。蒂亚戈依依不舍地松开他后，施魏因施泰格站起来，想也不想、十分自然地一把搂过里奥把他也抱住了，像是临出门时对恋人和孩子道别一样。  
里奥被他抱得呆了，施魏因施泰格搂着他不放，还郑重地在他背上拍了两下，弄得里奥莫名其妙。  
道别后施魏因施泰格走了，里奥拉着蒂亚戈站在原地，脑中响着刚刚施魏因施泰格在他耳边低声说的那句话:  
“我还是喜欢你，”他的嘴唇擦着里奥的耳朵，“该怎么办？”  
他呼吸的热气吹过里奥耳旁，里奥的脖子和肩膀忽然也一阵发热。  
显然施魏因施泰格并不想知道答案，说完这句话后他放开里奥，久久望着阿根廷人的眼睛，然后微笑，挥手道别。

回家后施魏因施泰格觉得自己累得够呛，就像刚刚翻了几座山回来一般，比球赛还累人。他困扰地发现自己对里奥不只是一时的兴趣，他确实喜欢上他了，以至于一想到他就满心不舒服。里奥看起来对自己并没感情，而且还要很快和旁人结婚了。  
没有单恋经验的施魏因施泰格只能寄希望在时间上，盼着自己过了半年、三个月的就忘了这件事，或者等到里奥和皮克结婚时彻底死心。这是最简单、便捷、无需行动而且没有风险的做法，虽然劝自己放下，但施魏因施泰格仍旧心有不甘：好不容易喜欢上一个人，难道就这样算了？  
最近他在训练时没少被队友们特殊照顾，他训练一向认真，这几日却像是有意发泄什么，旁人都能看出他状态不对。午餐时施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基一桌坐着，对方偶尔和他说几句什么，他也心不在焉，吃着吃着，施魏因施泰格想起里奥穿着黑色运动服坐在沙发上和他说话的样子，又开始记挂他现在在干什么，心里很不舒服，连叉子也放下去了，恨不得现在就飞去西班牙。  
旁边那桌的穆勒忽然咋呼一声，施魏因施泰格回过神来，大家都盯着穆勒看，罪魁祸首难以置信地看着克洛泽，问道：“你们真在一起了？”  
克洛泽点点头，又补充了一句：“算是吧，托尼还没说什么。先别张扬。”但显然克洛泽也知道这句话说的有些晚了，反正队友们有一半都知道了。  
“多新鲜似的，”波多尔斯基对施魏因施泰格低声嘟囔，“他们俩不是早就该在一起了？孩子都生了。”  
“是吧。”施魏因施泰格应付一句，想到别人就总是比他好运，同样是有了孩子的Alpha和Omega球员，米洛和托尼就在一起了，自己只能远远地想着一个看似和自己不相干的人。  
施魏因施泰格忽然反应过来：自己和里奥也该在一起，就像卢卡斯说的，“孩子都生了”，不是吗？  
“你和托尼什么时候开始的？”施魏因施泰格忽然对克洛泽问道。  
对于他竟然开始关心队友的八卦，克洛泽也很惊讶。  
“没多久，也就是一两个月左右的事。”克洛泽答道。  
“但你们已经有孩子好多年了。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“你都知道还问人家？”波多尔斯基说。  
克洛泽点点头，施魏因施泰格又问：“你是什么时候知道……孩子是你的？”  
“双胞胎出生没多久就知道了，”克洛泽低声回答，“问这个干什么？”  
“你知道孩子是你的已经过去四五年了，过了这么久你才和托尼在一起？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“是啊，时间久了些。但这些年我们一直走得很近。”  
施魏因施泰格不说话了。克洛泽和克罗斯这些年一直有来往还拖了四五年才在一起，那自己和里奥要等到什么时候？他可不想拖上好几年才能宣布自己和里奥的关系。  
“你们俩那么久都没动静，这次是怎么忽然确定关系的？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“可能就是自然而然吧，”克洛泽说，“也需要借助一些时机……但我和托尼还没说过这些，也不算是‘确定’，但我知道我们默认了这种关系。”  
太复杂了。施魏因施泰格不再问了，郁闷地吃着饭，克洛泽这样的人都要花好几年才和克罗斯“默认”关系，自己想要里奥做男朋友，是不是要等上个七八年？  
“周末有安排吗？我朋友请我去他的酒庄，你和我一起去吧？”波多尔斯基问。  
“不去了，不爱动。”  
“你最近怎么这么懒？什么都不干、哪里都不去。”  
“过段时间就好了。”施魏因施泰格应付道。波多尔斯基又说了起来，说他最近太没精神了，不能总这样下去，施魏因施泰格闷头听着，忽然想到自己有绝好的理由打断波多尔斯基的话。  
“我周末有活动，品牌商的，所以当然不能和你出门了。这可不是我犯懒。”  
“你就拒绝我吧巴斯蒂，我看你能躲到什么时候。”波多尔斯基忽然愤怒地戳着盘子里的菜。施魏因施泰格把对方之前的告白忘得干净，仍没去想他为什么这样说。

经纪人打来电话告诉他周末出席活动的时间地点，施魏因施泰格一一记好，正要挂电话时经纪人说了句“听说梅西也会去，也不知道是不是真的。”  
“梅西？”施魏因施泰格忽然来了精神，“我们知道的那个梅西？”  
“我还真不知道第二个梅西，”经纪人回答，“准时到酒店办入住，别让我催你，第二天品牌商会有人接待你，几个小时就完事，不耽误你多少时间。但完事以后要在酒店再住一晚，给他们做宣传嘛。”  
施魏因施泰格忽然觉得几个小时太短了，他愿意让品牌商耽误他更久，多久都行，他想再见到里奥，和他好好聊上几句。  
电话挂断时，施魏因施泰格脑海中又浮现阿根廷人信息素的味道。  
不用经纪人嘱咐，他早早地收拾了东西赶去柏林，到指定酒店住下。第二天活动还没开始前，他被接待的负责人安排在一间休息室中等候，他问对方梅西是不是也来了，对方回答说不确定，这不归他管。施魏因施泰格说麻烦他去问一声，如果梅西来了，就说自己想见他。  
过了好半天负责人才回来，直接带他去梅西的休息室了，说梅西同意见他。施魏因施泰格觉得好笑，他想见见里奥，在外面还要这样兴师动众的。  
里奥的休息室里和他的差不多，几张大沙发，一侧的墙壁是落地窗。他进去时里奥还在玩手机，见到他也没站起来，向他笑了一下算是招呼。  
“你也来了。”里奥说道。  
施魏因施泰格走过去，挨着里奥坐下。里奥觉得他坐得太近，但立刻又认定自己在乱想，施魏因施泰格不可能有什么想法。  
“最近怎么样？”里奥问，以为施魏因施泰格过来和他客套两句。  
他和施魏因施泰格有个没说破的共同点，自己没喜欢上对方的时候，总会把对方当成普通朋友，告白的话也不会时时记在心上，没人提起就一直不记得。  
“还好，”施魏因施泰格说，膝盖、大腿都和里奥的挨着，“我有话想和你说。”  
“说什么？”  
“你记得我上次在你家时和你说过的话？”  
他这一说，里奥才想起德国人临走时那句告白。他很困惑，施魏因施泰格看起来像是真的喜欢他了，他也不像是乱说话、四处留情的人，但他不是和波多尔斯基在一起吗？就这么随随便便分手了、还是打算出轨？  
“有印象。”里奥谨慎地答道。  
“你能仔细考虑我的话吗？至少给我个机会，”施魏因施泰格问，“你和皮克还没结婚，你现在还是单身，我们可以先约会几次试试看。我是认真想和你在一起的，里奥。”  
“你不是开玩笑吗？”里奥问，“你怎么可能喜欢我？”  
“怎么不可能？”施魏因施泰格反问，隔了几秒又补充道：“……我现在还想着你信息素的味道，却不想和你上床，只想吻你。”  
里奥惊讶地看着他，又看了眼门口。  
“小声点，别被门外的人听到……别说了。”  
“我只想要你，里奥，”施魏因施泰格靠得更近，郑重地看着他：“别和皮克结婚，至少给我个机会。”  
说着他就要吻上去，但忽然间门口传来轰然巨响，门也不知道是被踢开还是撞开了，皮克出现在门口。  
“你，”皮克大步走过来指着施魏因施泰格，“疯了吗？抢我男朋友？和我抢里奥？”  
皮克怒气冲冲，施魏因施泰格被他忽然闯进来吓了一跳，但他不觉得自己需要胆怯，他甚至不用把皮克当回事，他有充足的理由不在乎加泰人的怒火。  
施魏因施泰格仍在沙发上稳稳地坐着，耐心地看着皮克解释道：“所有人都知道你们的婚姻是俱乐部的安排，而且你和里奥还没结婚，我要追求他根本算不上‘抢’。如果里奥选择我，我们也当然可以在一起。”  
“杰拉德……”里奥站起来，想劝皮克别和他起争执，但立刻被皮克打断了。  
“知道我们要结婚还来插足？你是铁了心想当第三者了？”皮克问。  
“我不是第三者，皮克，里奥七年前就有了我的孩子，而你们在结婚之前根本不算是恋人。”他答道。  
“施魏因施泰格！”皮克吼道，里奥立刻挡在他身前。  
“跟我回房间去！”里奥拉住他，“一会儿媒体都被你喊来了，”他推着皮克向外走，也不忘回头对施魏因施泰格说道：“不要插手我们的事，把你同队的男朋友照顾好就够了，别再来招惹我们。”  
一直泰然自若的施魏因施泰格忽然僵住了，什么“同队的男朋友”？里奥怎么会忽然说出这样一句话？  
他还想问，里奥已经拉着皮克迅速离开了。房间外渐渐有了工作人员的说话声，想必他们已经在议论了。施魏因施泰格赶快回到自己的休息室去，等着一会儿活动开始。  
回房间后施魏因施泰格回想他们刚刚的对话。他不在乎皮克发火，但他很奇怪里奥怎么会说让自己照顾什么男朋友。施魏因施泰格看着手机上的时间，只希望活动马上开始、马上结束，然后好能和里奥说清楚他并没有男友。  
又一次拿出手机看时间，施魏因施泰格忽然想起他可以给里奥发信息。他立刻编辑了一条发过去。  
“你说的男朋友是什么意思？我没有男朋友，也没和任何人约会。”  
施魏因施泰格等着回音，但里奥却一直没理他。  
他在房中来回踱步，好不容易捱到了活动开始时，但他和里奥只在少数两次主持人的要求下有过互动，说了几句客套话，除此之外就再没有交集了。里奥在台上保持笑容，但施魏因施泰格确信他和自己说话时都十分冷淡，完全是礼貌性的、不得已的客套。活动结束后里奥立刻在工作人员的护送下回房间了，两人短暂目光交汇时，施魏因施泰格看得出来他还在生气。皮克跟在里奥身后，全无顾忌地向施魏因施泰格瞪了一眼。

直到半夜施魏因施泰格也没睡着。他给里奥发了两条信息，打了两次电话，都没有回音，他怀疑自己已经被里奥放进黑名单里了。如果自己真有错也就罢了，可里奥和皮克又没结婚、也不是恋人，自己追求他合情合理——何况，那莫名的“男朋友”一事到底是哪里冒出来的？  
如果以后里奥就这样拒绝和他联系，那他以后去探望孩子都困难。  
施魏因施泰格翻来覆去，最后还是起床、穿衣服，决意半夜去敲里奥的门。这样他总躲不掉了。  
这里是赞助商的酒店，里奥也被邀请在这里住一晚。至于皮克，施魏因施泰格不知道他住不住在这里，也管不了那么多，他在也好、不在也罢，自己都要和里奥把话说清楚。  
施魏因施泰格到里奥门口敲了半天，里奥才打开门。他裸着上半身，穿着条刚刚套上的裤子，腰带也没扎。  
“你又要干什么？”拉开门，里奥见到他后不耐烦地问道。  
“我来和你把话说清楚，”施魏因施泰格说，“让我进去，别在门口站着。”  
“不，”里奥挡着门，“就在这儿说。”  
施魏因施泰格也不强求，站在原地发问道：“你说的‘男朋友’是怎么回事？”  
“什么？”里奥问，他还困着，眼睛也睁不开，还以为自己听错了，“你自己男朋友的事问我干什么？”  
“因为我根本不知道自己有男朋友。”施魏因施泰格说。  
里奥打量着他，用被困意占据的大脑思考他为什么这样说。  
“你和波多尔斯基分手了？”里奥问。  
“我们从来就没在一起过！”施魏因施泰格说，“你哪听来的传闻？”  
“你男朋友——哦不，波多尔斯基亲口告诉我的，他还是用你的手机打来电话跟我说的。”  
“他用我的手机给你打电话？”施魏因施泰格更诧异了，“我怎么不知道？什么时候？”  
里奥拉开门让他进来，“你自己来看，”他带施魏因施泰格走到房间，拿起自己的手机、找到那一天的通话记录。  
果然在深夜里有人用施魏因施泰格的手机给他打过电话，通话时间不到一分钟。  
“我不知道他和你联系过。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“这不稀奇，你还不知道自己有男朋友呢，”里奥说，“你和他真没关系？”  
施魏因施泰格摇头：“……或许卢卡斯是恶作剧吧。”他为朋友开脱道。  
里奥并不在意，“好了，是我误会你，你没有男朋友，我不该冤枉你……回去睡觉吧，快三点了。”  
“那你能考虑我的话了吗？”  
“三点了，巴斯蒂安，这个时间人们什么都不考虑，只睡觉。”里奥说着打了个哈欠。  
施魏因施泰格也意识到自己该告辞了。他对里奥道歉，为今天的闹剧，也为卢卡斯的恶作剧和里奥被打扰睡眠。  
送他出门后，里奥锁好门继续睡觉了。

清早时里奥被手机震动吵醒了。他有时在夜里不关机，软件的通知不多，也不会吵个没完，但今天却一遍遍传来声响，手机不停震动着，里奥最初还想关机了事，但怕万一有什么急事找他，还是拿过来打开看了。  
这时刚六点钟，里奥困得不行，迷糊地看着朋友们通过各种软件发来的信息。他看了好几眼，觉得自己什么也看不懂。  
“你和施魏因施泰格怎么回事？”  
“真的吗？里奥，真的吗！你和那个德国人！上帝啊告诉我照片是假的！”  
“里奥，看到消息了吗？好多网站的头条都是这个，我还没睡醒就接到消息推送了。”  
“不是真的吧？”  
里奥揉揉眼睛，什么是不是真的，德国人又怎么了，德国人不睡觉吗……里奥坐起来，点开其中一个朋友发来的图片，然后立刻清醒了。  
三张照片非常清楚地表明了事情的发展走向：施魏因施泰格来敲门；他和里奥在酒店房间门口说话；他走进来，里奥关上门。照片上里奥还裸着上身，两人一副半夜私会偷情的样子。  
里奥看了一会儿，奇怪他们为什么不把施魏因施泰格离开的照片也发上来，前后间隔不到五分钟，没理由拍不到。而且拍了这样的照片后小报记者不可能马上离开，他会等到门再次打开、其中一方离去，然后好给这条花边新闻加上时间，比如“长达两个小时之久后才从梅西房中离开”或更耸人听闻、让人脸红心跳的描述。  
这只能证明小报记者故意没公布施魏因施泰格离开的照片。他们相处的时间只有几分钟，这样就没什么可编造的了。  
几行文字简单介绍了照片，说他们深夜在酒店会面，姿态暧昧，两人很可能有更亲密的关系，并意味深长地说记者离开时，施魏因施泰格仍旧没有从梅西房中出来——他们隐藏了德国人三四分钟就离开梅西房间的事实，于是换了种描述方式继续给两人抹黑。  
里奥打开六七个网站，图片都是一样的，文字内容大同小异，都在说他和施魏因施泰格关系不同寻常。  
里奥很惊讶，但并没慌。媒体胡乱猜测、扭曲事实也不是一天两天了。如果是和其他人有这种无稽的花边新闻，里奥很可能置之不理，但施魏因施泰格是蒂亚戈的父亲，这件事还是不要让更多人注意才好。  
里奥打电话给自己公关公司的负责人，对方很快接听了。  
“你看到消息了？”里奥问。  
“看到了，我们已经在着手处理了，正想天亮后联系您呢。”  
“昨天德国人来我这里说几句话，不到五分钟就走了，我和他没关系。尽快做出回应，别让谎话继续传下去。如果你们需要的话，就联系施魏因施泰格，让他的公关也赶快澄清。”里奥说。  
“我们会妥善解决的，您放心。”  
放下手机，里奥还指望着睡一会儿，但闭上眼躺了半天，还是睡意全无。他干脆去洗澡洗漱，一会儿也好早些离开酒店。只是离开时间也不能太早，会更惹人怀疑的。  
安全起见，里奥没再联系施魏因施泰格。中午之前按照原定时间离开酒店、回巴塞罗那了。  
里奥知道媒体的夸大其词和多数人无心的不友善，于是一个星期左右他都避开网络，用手机也只是和朋友们聊聊天、打一会儿游戏。这几天他正常去训练、参加比赛，队友们偶尔拿这件事和他开玩笑，但谁都没当真，里奥只觉得好玩。  
“交了新男友还不告诉我们，瞒着大伙儿干什么？”阿尔巴从他身后扑过来。  
“要等着结婚再公布，是吧？”哈维也笑。  
“和他结婚可不行，你们连礼金都不给。”里奥笑道。  
“就算不喜欢德国人，我们多少也还是会意思一下的，”伊涅斯塔说，“给二十欧好了。”  
“别那么小气，还是三十吧。”布斯克茨笑道。  
里奥也跟着他们笑，连连说着不能和施魏因施泰格在一起，结婚都没钱拿，“算了吧，到时候你们连婚礼都不去。”  
“去还是一定会去的，”哈维安慰。  
“去干什么就不一定了，”伊内斯塔说，“你可能要花很多钱完善安保。”  
“也有可能结不成婚。”布斯克茨说。  
“别这么早就说实话啊，还有什么意思！”  
“又不给钱又要闹婚礼，说什么也不能和德国人结婚了。”里奥笑道。  
“为什么？德国人有什么不好？”特尔施特根从旁边走过，诚实地对里奥发问道。大家七嘴八舌地回答他，又吵嚷着闹起来了。  
那件事成了队内一两天的笑料，然后就被忘干净了。过了好几天后，里奥才后知后觉地发现皮克最近在场外很少和自己说话，甚至在训练场上对里奥也很冷淡。  
两人虽不是恋人，但知道迟早要结婚、所以经常会见面，一起吃饭、过夜，或者只是打打游戏、聊一会儿闲话，但这次皮克连着一个星期都在忽视里奥，有一天里奥问他第二天晚上要不要一起吃饭，他说没时间就拒绝了，那时候里奥还没多想，但后来越想越觉得蹊跷，留心观察之后才发现他确实在避开自己。  
皮克在训练基地对他表现得疏远，里奥也不想当面被泼冷水，于是晚上回家后给皮克打电话，问他是不是生气了。  
“你是看到我和德国人的假新闻之后生气了吗？那不是真的，你总不能相信这个吧。”  
听筒那边安静两秒，传来皮克的声音：“他去你房间里了，对吧？”  
“他确实来了，但他只是来解释一件事的。”  
“什么事？”  
里奥发现如果说实话他会很尴尬，但就算尴尬也好过撒谎，否则事情会更难收场。  
“他来解释他和波多尔斯基没关系。”  
“哦，”皮克笑了一声，“为什么要对你解释这个？”  
“他脑袋糊涂了、以为自己喜欢我，我不是和你说过吗？”里奥厌烦这种被质问的感觉，“他可能以为养了他的孩子我们就应该在一起吧，我不知道他怎么想的，但我和他一点关系都没有。”  
“一点关系都没有？”  
“当然了。”里奥回答。  
“你们睡过吗？除了第一次。”  
“当然没有！”  
“他吻过你吗？”皮克又问。  
这次里奥呆住了。犹豫半晌，他只好答道：“有过。”  
“几次？”  
“一次。”  
“只有亲吻？”  
这次里奥不敢回答了。虽然他们并没上床，但手活显然也在性行为的范畴内。  
皮克在电话那边又轻笑一声。里奥赶快解释：“可那都不是故意的……而且你和我有过约定的，婚前可以和其他人有来往，他确实吻过我，但我和他没关系！”  
“短时间内我们别联系了，”皮克说，他仿佛早做好准备要说这些话了，“按照你现在对他的态度，我甚至都不确定我们能不能结婚。我不介意你在婚前和别人上床，但不能忍受你和一个，”皮克停顿一下，“和一个你曾经为他生过孩子的人暧昧。”  
“杰拉德！”  
“——而且我也没办法得知你们之间是不是有更多联系……就这样吧，里奥，再见。”皮克挂断了电话。  
里奥气得想把手机摔出去。这件事听起来确实是自己有错，可——可又不是自己主动吻那个人的！怎么能怪到他的身上？明明说好了婚前和别人上床都没关系，现在为了两次亲吻就要分手，这算什么？在年底打算结婚的情况下怎么会有这么莫名其妙的分手？  
里奥生了半天闷气，然后静下心来，编辑了一条很长的信息给皮克，道歉说是自己不对，不该让施魏因施泰格吻他，但两人不会有更多发展。他在信息中说是自己太大意、做事顾前不顾后，为整件事对皮克道歉，并说等皮克冷静些之后他们还是像从前一样。  
信息发送后，里奥不抱希望地等了一会儿。果然，皮克并没回复他。

 

 

第十六章

克罗斯醒来时，发现自己又被克洛泽搂在怀里，他拿开克洛泽的胳膊，披上件衣服进了浴室。向镜中看了一眼，不出所料，又是满身的吻痕，让他在更衣室都没办法脱衣服。刚要犯愁，克罗斯想到训练要后天才开始，那时痕迹也能淡去许多了。  
克罗斯以为发情期那天和克洛泽上一次床就罢了，但没想到过了两个星期，他们又上床了，之后每次见面就都成了这样。克罗斯不热衷也不反对，初时都是克洛泽主动，他吻着克罗斯、亲密地抱着他，克罗斯懒得挣扎，想着和人上个床也没什么不得了，就由着他这样做了，他们平日相处时还是淡淡的，反不如前几年亲近。克罗斯想对克洛泽说他们应该停下这种关系，但又开不了口，不过是成年人的床笫之事，又同意又拒绝，反反复复，看着像不懂事的小孩子乱闹脾气一样，幼稚又荒唐，一来二去这件事就拖着，克罗斯也没开口说，但克洛泽已经俨然拿他当恋人看待了。克罗斯对他说过他们并不是在恋爱，克洛泽顺着他回答，说他知道，但说话做事仍是把克罗斯看做男朋友一般。  
解释了一两次就够了，这样的话总说也惹人厌烦，好像自己在别人心里多重要似的。克罗斯懒得再说，由着克洛泽爱怎么想就怎么想。反正这也造不成什么实际损害，他想自欺欺人就由他去吧。  
回到马德里，他的生活同刚转会过来时没多少区别，自己独住，没有训练时随便对付些简单的饭菜，有时应俱乐部的要求和贝尔一起去出席活动。他和贝尔毕竟没有深仇大恨，并没一直僵持着，现在也能聊聊天、说笑几句了。去其他地方踢比赛时队里仍安排他和贝尔同屋，现在两人不是恋人，隔阂也放下了，倒比从前相处更轻松。

在国家队集合的当天没有训练，队友们来了以后就聚集在小餐厅里聊天，克罗斯也过去了，在一旁玩手机，一边听着队友们说话。施魏因施泰格坐在他旁边，不知道是什么原因，一副提不起精神的样子，还每隔一会儿就心事重重地看看手机。  
“你再戳屏幕就要戳碎了。”克罗斯说。  
“算了。”施魏因施泰格把手机放下，打定主意不再看了。可过一会儿手机一震动，他又触电似的拿起来，但显然结果并不让他满意，他用力戳了屏幕几下，又把手机放到一边了。  
“卢卡斯一会儿就来了，你着什么急。”克罗斯说。  
“和卢卡斯没关系。”施魏因施泰格闷闷地答道。  
克罗斯想起他之前听队友们说过，施魏因施泰格最近行为有点异常，他总向西班牙跑，再联想到网上有过那几张他和梅西在酒店深夜见面的照片，克罗斯更觉得有趣了。  
“米洛——你来了——”格策打了声招呼，大家向门口看去，克罗斯也抬起头来。  
克洛泽走进来，克罗斯一眼看出他脸色不好，像是生气了。克洛泽看也不看旁人，向前走了几步直接对克罗斯说：“你出来一下。”  
大家都看着克罗斯，觉得他像做错事被老师叫出去训斥的学生。克罗斯莫名其妙，放下手机出去了，队友都看着他们。  
“怎么了？”  
两人走出去，克洛泽把克罗斯带到走廊转角。  
“你和贝尔还没分手吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯不知道他为什么又忽然提起这件事，“你刚到这儿就想问这个？我不是早就说过我不想提吗？”  
“说清楚你和他到底怎么回事。”克洛泽仍是板着面孔。  
“我不能说，也不想说。”克罗斯答了一句，感觉乏味透顶。他转身想走，被克洛泽攥住手腕拉回来了。他不仅不想说，而且这问题他也确实没办法回答，俱乐部为了避免负面影响、不允许他们公开两人分手的事，甚至还让他们签了保密协议，然后继续理所当然地推着两人一起做活动。克罗斯总不能说他签了保密协议所以不能说，既然都涉及到保密了，听到的人会立刻明白过来他和贝尔已经分手。  
“你们没分开，对吧？”克洛泽问。他最近见到的两人在一起的照片越来越多，无论是在大巴上、飞机上，还是训练和参加活动时，两人都是形影不离，而他还意外得知出去踢比赛时贝尔和克罗斯仍住一间房。联想到克罗斯从不正面回应他和贝尔的关系，克洛泽不得不怀疑了。  
“别问了，米洛，我不想说。”克罗斯回答。  
“托尼，难道说我们在一起这么长时间……你还没和他断开？还是说你有意这样做……和我和他都一起过夜？”  
他的话说得含蓄，但谁都能听懂他在指责克罗斯同时和两个人上床。餐厅里忽然传出某个队友沉不住气的一声压低的惊呼，还有手机掉在桌子上的声音。  
克洛泽以为把克罗斯拉到房间外大家就听不到他们说话，但他以为是墙的地方只是一层装饰过的、有间隙的大玻璃，队友们听得再清楚不过。  
克罗斯的脸立刻涨红了，“我没有！你发什么疯说这些胡话？”  
“那你为什么不痛痛快快告诉我你和他分开了？”  
“我和他怎么样为什么要告诉你？”克罗斯反问，“我早说了那是我自己的事，为什么你总管着我？”  
“我们在一起了，我当然要知道你和别人的关系。”  
“我怎么不知道我们什么时候在一起了，克洛泽？”克罗斯问，“我否认过两次，你都置之不理，到现在还继续一厢情愿把自己当成我男朋友、甚至来指责我？”克罗斯甩开他的手，“你有什么立场来对我说这些话？少管我。”  
克洛泽铁青着脸站在原地。  
克罗斯转身要回房间去，想起手机没带，他又回到餐厅里，在队友们惊愕的目光中走回桌子、拿走手机。  
他离开时，克洛泽还在走廊上站着。  
“在你心里我到底是什么样的人，米洛？”克罗斯问，“我就寡廉鲜耻到那种地步？”  
克洛泽没回答。他确实不知道该如何对克罗斯做出判断。克罗斯的变化很多，最近他们上床时克罗斯也总是无所谓的样子。确实是自己一厢情愿的成分更多……但他没回答他和贝尔的关系，这仍让克洛泽如鲠在喉。  
克洛泽看着他一言不发，克罗斯摇摇头，冷笑一声离开了。  
克洛泽到底认为他是什么样的人？把他当成什么了？  
回房间后克罗斯仍憋着一肚子气，队友们以为他在和两个人同时上床，他却因为保密协议不能辩解，甚至连克洛泽也认为他是这种人。  
过不多久，默特萨克拿着自己的箱子来了。不用问，克洛泽提出和他换房间他才过来的。  
克罗斯气得胸口憋闷，一句话也不说，默特萨克小心翼翼，也不主动开口。  
接下来的训练和比赛，克罗斯一眼也没再看过克洛泽，半个字也没和他说过。

克洛泽知道旁人眼中的克罗斯什么样，他不太合群，也不是乐于和你聊天打闹的类型，和其他人相比，克罗斯总是比旁人冷一些，不爱玩不爱闹，几乎不像个年轻人。但克洛泽所知道的克罗斯不是这样，托尼从最初认识时就黏他，后来他长大了，也有自己的脾气了，但面对克洛泽他也一直收敛，不到必要的时候，话也总是说得委婉。但现在，克洛泽被他从自己的世界里推出去，这才见到大家所说的那个克罗斯。而且和旁人相比较起来，他对克洛泽更疏远、更冷淡。  
想起国家队集合那天的争执，克洛泽也怪自己说话太直。如果他站在克罗斯的立场上，有人指责他同时和两个人发生关系，他这辈子都不可能再理会那人，在另一人心里自己就这样无耻下作，和这种人为什么还要来往？  
克罗斯看起来就是这样打算的。他和克洛泽的相处模式全变了，他回到慕尼黑探望双胞胎时，会把孩子接到自己的老房子，过几天再把孩子送回来。如果克洛泽送孩子去马德里看他，克罗斯除了必要的交谈之外，甚至都不和他说话。克洛泽有意提起话头想和他聊聊，他也只是敷衍几句、立刻结束话题。  
过了快一个月，克洛泽终于受不了了。  
“我们别再这样了好吗？至少我们也是孩子的父母，关系总不能一直僵下去，孩子们越来越大，他们迟早会看出来，这对他们也不好。”  
“我算是哪门子的父母，”克罗斯声调平淡，“自己行为不端，也教不好孩子。”  
谈话根本进行不下去。克洛泽后悔不迭。  
伤人的话出口之后，克洛泽忽然意识到自己的愚钝，克罗斯怎么可能会是脚踏两只船的人？自己和他相识那么多年，竟然一时糊涂就这样怀疑他、还在众多队友面前质问他，克罗斯不生气才有鬼。  
克洛泽对他道歉，不止一次，克罗斯只说他不在意了，道不道歉都无所谓。克洛泽已经不知道还能再说什么了。  
“能告诉我你想要什么吗？”  
双胞胎在草坪上玩耍时，克洛泽和克罗斯一起在不远处看着他们。  
听到克洛泽的问题，克罗斯的第一反应是不理会他。但想了想，他还是开口了：“你想听实话吗？我想离开你——远远地、再也不受你的影响，如果你不是双胞胎的父亲，我们根本不可能再说话，也不会再私下见面。我比你年纪小、资历也浅，没资格摆出高高在上的样子不理你，我只是想脱离你的影响。你也清楚，从到拜仁之后我就开始被你影响，在球场上、生活上，都是这样，你还让我多了两个孩子。但无论怎么说我都是个独立的成年人，对吧？我应该按照自己的意愿生活，就像其他人、像所有人那样。”  
克洛泽知道自己伤了他，却没想到竟然伤得这么狠，他现在已经想把自己彻底从他的世界里剔除出去了。  
沉默半晌，克洛泽还是说不出话。他又一次道歉，但克罗斯却说这已经和那句指责无关了，他只想过不受他人影响的生活。  
“可我们总不至于变成陌生人吧？”  
这一次克罗斯甚至没回答。  
他甚至不再叫克洛泽“米洛”了。忽然间，他对克洛泽没了称呼，当面说话时自然不用叫名字，他一开口也只是“你”如何如何，不叫他“米洛”，也不戏谑地叫他“前辈”，倒真像是陌生人一样。  
克洛泽期盼着时间能让托尼改善对他的态度，但克罗斯一旦下定决心就不会再改变，他的态度太冷淡，克洛泽也不好主动贴上去，只能由着他，与他和和气气地相处。  
如果托尼没走、他们还在一个俱乐部，事情也许不至于这么僵。现在克洛泽只盼着国家队集训早点开始，也让他们有更多时间相处。  
训练结束时克洛泽走进更衣室，正想着克罗斯下一次什么时候回慕尼黑时，穆勒拿着手机神神秘秘地过来了。  
“怎么样，米洛？”  
克洛泽看了眼他的手机屏幕，上面是一个金发年轻人的照片。  
“什么怎么样？”  
“你看着顺眼吗？”穆勒问，又滑到下一张给他看，“看这金发，这小圆脸，而且又年轻，二十五六，正对你胃口……”  
“胡说什么。”  
克洛泽开始换衣服，穆勒还在滔滔不绝：“你啊，米洛，你不能总是辜负我的一番好意吧？我给你看了多少个人选，嗯？没有十个也有八个了，这次好不容易找到个又年轻又一头金发的小甜心，你就不打算去见见？”  
“不。”克洛泽拒绝，开始穿鞋。  
“我不管，这次你一定要去见他……等一下，我上个月是不是跟你提过这人？”  
“你和菲利普约会就约会，不用总觉得欠了我的、非要给我介绍交往对象不可。”克洛泽说。  
“你不喜欢这种类型的？”穆勒忽然问，“难道你想要个子小小的、头发金棕色、笑起来像松鼠一样的？”  
“菲利普，你管管他。”克洛泽拿好自己的东西，对拉姆说了一句就要向外走。  
“你就去见见他吧，”拉姆也开口，“这回给你介绍的不是外人，是我和托马斯的朋友，他也踢球，一直拿你当偶像看待，我们说了能安排你们见面，这都拖了快两个月了，你就去见他一次，不喜欢的话回头再说不合适，我们就帮你拒绝了，”拉姆在地上磕了磕鞋，抬头看他，“就这一次，米洛，你至少答应我和托马斯和他见一面，也让我们俩别再惦记这事了。”  
克洛泽想了想。  
“你们俩惦记的太多了。就这一次。”  
“你答应了！”穆勒热情地拥抱了他。

一个星期后，克洛泽带着以绝后患的想法去了拉姆所说的餐厅，他到餐厅时那年轻人已经在等着了。虽然克洛泽已经见过照片，但出乎他的预料，对方实和托尼很像。除了在外形上相似，他那种拘谨、小心翼翼的感觉也让克洛泽想起几年前的克罗斯。原本克洛泽想冷淡些、平常些、尽快结束这一餐，但见到那年轻人之后他竟然狠不下心来，他和托尼太像，克洛泽很难拒绝他，很难不去体贴入微地照料他，他甚至要提醒自己保持距离。  
现在正是他和克罗斯关系最低谷的时候，克洛泽已经想不起来上一次克罗斯和他聊天是什么时候了，托尼连笑也不对他笑，打定主意要长期和他保持距离。现在有个和托尼相像的人坐在自己面前，满面堆笑，谨慎又快乐地同他交谈，克洛泽很难拒绝他。  
聊得正开心，克洛泽忽然发现克罗斯也在餐厅里，他带着双胞胎在吃东西。近两个月回到慕尼黑后克罗斯都把孩子接到他的老房子里去，不住在克洛泽家，克洛泽当然也不知道他每天怎么安排。  
克洛泽的目光不由向他望去。他们坐在一张小桌子旁，克罗斯自己坐在餐桌的侧面，双胞胎一左一右坐在另外两面。虽然带着两个孩子，但克罗斯十分从容，他把端上来的食物分给孩子们，双胞胎很听话，不打闹也不大声说话，乖乖吃着东西。他有时吻吻孩子，笑着掐他们的小脸、揉他们的头发。  
远远望着他，克洛泽更发觉克罗斯的变化明显，他早就长大了，太从容也太洒脱，自己早已留不住他了。  
隔着好几张桌子和好多人，见到笑着的、快乐的克罗斯，克洛泽感觉到一种遥远的欣慰，他喜欢看到克罗斯笑，只是在自己面前，克罗斯已经不会再这样露出笑脸了。  
他们曾有过许多机会，都被自己一个一个毁掉了。

“别着急，这个烫。”  
孩子们眼馋地盯着刚端上来的炸肉排，克罗斯把肉排切开，等着它们变凉一些，双胞胎的眼睛直直地看着食物，克罗斯给他们分别倒了果汁，“自己盘子里还有没吃完的，就这么眼巴巴看着新端上来的。”  
“那个……那个更好吃。”卢安说。  
“看着就想吃。”诺亚说。  
“一道菜就把你们俩馋成这样，不知道的还以为你们每天吃不上饭呢，来，给你们。”他把炸肉排分到两个孩子的盘子里，给自己也留了一些。孩子们满足地大口吃了起来，吃的满嘴都是，克罗斯也不给他们擦，知道一会儿吃东西还要蹭花脸，吃过饭以后一起擦就好了。  
“爸爸，我还要——”卢安小声说。  
“等着，宝贝。”克罗斯悠闲地切了更多肉排给他，这时侍者又端上来两盘菜，孩子们的注意力立刻又被吸引了。  
“这个不烫是不是，爸爸？”诺亚问。  
“不烫，马上给你们。”克罗斯把菜分进孩子们的盘子里。双胞胎吃得高兴极了，克罗斯摸了下诺亚的小肚子，“别吃得太多哦，宝贝，不然要肚子疼了。”  
“我不会吃多……”诺亚说，“爸爸！”  
他忽然叫道。克罗斯刚要问他要什么，才发现诺亚看着餐厅的另一边，卢安也看过去，“哇，真的是爸爸！”  
“嘘，宝贝们，别叫，”克罗斯安抚道，向孩子们望着的方向看了一眼，果然是克洛泽，他和一个略显拘谨的金发年轻人坐在一起，两人看上去并不熟悉，一看就是第一次见面。  
“爸爸在干什么呢？”卢安还张望着。  
他在约会呢，克罗斯在心里笑了一声。  
“他在和朋友说话呢，不能去打扰他。”  
“我有……两天没见到爸爸了。”诺亚委屈地说。  
克罗斯可不吃这一套：“两天没见到米洛你们就这么想他，半个月见不到我怎么没这么想我？你们再这样对米洛偏心我可要不高兴了。”  
他这样一说，孩子们立刻倒戈，诺亚说着“我没有，我也想你——”一边从椅子上跳下去，爬到克罗斯腿上让他抱，卢安也如法炮制，也爬上克罗斯的椅子要他抱。克罗斯轻松抱起两个孩子，享受他们的撒娇、亲吻和一句句哄他的话。  
克罗斯抱着他们，向克洛泽那边打量了一会儿，这样一看，他更想笑了。和克洛泽见面的年轻人和自己太过相似，他比克洛泽年轻了至少十岁，也是金发，脸有些圆，倒是挺可爱的。  
这完全是按照自己的模样来找的，克罗斯想。要是克洛泽和这人修成正果，那可就有趣了。到底是谁给克洛泽介绍的这人？这难道没有一种自欺欺人的意味吗？既然不能和托尼在一起、就干脆找个高仿的托尼算了，克洛泽竟然能忍受这种事？  
吃饱了饭，克罗斯给孩子们擦干净脸和嘴巴，结账后准备带他们离开。这时餐厅的人开始多起来了，克罗斯干脆抱起双胞胎，他正回头检查桌上有没有落下什么东西时，忽然觉得有人在看自己。他望过去，和克洛泽四目相对。  
远远地，克罗斯向他笑了，并慷慨地向克洛泽的同伴也看了一眼，克洛泽似乎想马上过来和他解释，但克罗斯带着孩子们立刻转身，迅速离开了。

准备回马德里之前，克洛泽来克罗斯家接孩子，孩子们自己收拾着小背包，克洛泽在客厅里和克罗斯说话。他一来就解释了餐厅中的碰面，是队友们一直磨着他，他答应见一次面、以后就免了这麻烦了。  
“不是挺好的吗，年轻又好看，要是聊得来，以后继续约会不就好了。”克罗斯说。今天他对克洛泽的态度缓和了不少，对他说的话也多了，但克洛泽没办法为他的态度高兴，他宁愿克罗斯吃醋甚至对他生气，什么都比这种满不在乎的态度要好。  
“我不会和他再见面了，”克洛泽向他保证道，“我是为了以后菲利普和托马斯别再拿这事烦我、我才去见他的，以后不会了。”  
“约会很正常，”克罗斯说，“不用对我保证，这是你自己的事。而且我也觉得这样挺好，一个人带孩子也不容易。”  
“那不是约会，我对他没感觉，不想和他约会更不想和别人一起照顾我们的孩子，”克洛泽解释，不得已将那句忍了好久的话也说出来了，“你知道我只想着你。”  
“这些话就别说了。”克罗斯收起笑容。  
“就像我以前说的，托尼，走得太远我们就回不到从前了，你真的希望我和其他人在一起吗？”  
他渴望着一个否定答案，但克罗斯望着他，想也不想地答道：“我希望如此，真的，实心实意。我为什么会限制你的爱情？那是你的事，你自己拿主意，犯不着问我。”  
克洛泽知道他还没把话说完，按照这段时间以来克罗斯对自己的态度，他还会再说一句“我不在乎你会怎么样”，但今天他收敛了，没有把话说僵。  
克洛泽不想问“我们一点可能都没有了吗”，类似的话他说了许多次，从没得到过想要的答复。  
孩子们收拾好东西，和克罗斯吻别后，跟着克洛泽回家了。艳阳天，干燥炎热的下午，双胞胎在后排座位上唱歌，一面唱一面跟着节奏歪着头，可爱得让人移不开目光。  
克洛泽从后视镜里看着他们肉嘟嘟的面孔。孩子们的小腿荡啊荡的，手也在腿上打着节拍。  
克罗斯的态度让他感觉挫败。最近他对自己总是很疏远，克洛泽只盼着这段时期过去后他能恢复原来的样子，但克罗斯自始至终冷冷的。如果是以前见到克洛泽和别人约会，他还会表现出吃醋和不满，现在倒好，他完全不在乎了。  
克洛泽无法预料克罗斯的这种态度会持续下去多久，一个月、一年还是三五年，但他似乎没有理由再等下去了。  
托尼早就放弃了自己，或许他也该做出改变了。

除了施魏因施泰格之外，所有人都注意到这次集训的气氛很糟糕。克罗斯不说话也不笑，场上努力训练、踢球不假，但就是一个笑容都没有，嘴角动也不动，目光落在谁身上都冷的让人发慌。克洛泽看起来和平常没区别，但大家还是能看出他心情不好，和从前相比说话也更少了。  
只有施魏因施泰格没留心。他的注意力都在巴萨十号身上。  
里奥似乎生气了，自从他去里奥的房间、被媒体拍下照片后，里奥就没再理过他。说起来那天也确实是自己不对，好好的非要半夜跑到里奥房里去干什么？第二天再去和他解释不也是一样吗？怎么偏就要大半夜去打扰他、还被记者拍到？  
施魏因施泰格发了许多信息给他，也打了很多电话，里奥只接听过一次，他冷淡地表示让对方不要再打来、他们两人最好不要再来往，然后就结束通话了。施魏因施泰格在网上见过一次消息，说最近皮克和梅西同时在场外出现的情况变少了，那么里奥是因为他和皮克的婚事受阻所以对他生气的？  
无论原因是什么，施魏因施泰格都受不了被喜欢的人排斥、疏远的感觉，他很想找到里奥和他说清这件事，也好好对他道歉。那次确实是自己做错了，他给里奥添了麻烦、惹得他被俱乐部怀疑，自己总不能躲下去装作这件事和他无关。  
考虑了两天，施魏因施泰格终于决定去找里奥，对他当面道歉，和他恢复正常的相处方式，至少让里奥同意自己继续去探望他和蒂亚戈。  
国家队的训练和比赛一结束，施魏因施泰格立刻飞去巴塞罗那。赶到里奥家门口之后才发现他不在家，出去度假了。施魏因施泰格又回到机场，费了些周折才打听到里奥在不远的一座海滨城市里住着。他急匆匆赶过去，抵达后又花了半天时间找到里奥所在的酒店。  
施魏因施泰格走出电梯，小心地左右打量着，生怕再被记者拍到。他走到里奥的房间门口，敲了几下门，但好半天过去了，房里一点声音都没有。施魏因施泰格又看看房间号，确认他没走错。难道里奥已经不住在这里了？  
他抬起手又要敲门，忽然听见门后有脚步声，在门锁乱糟糟地响了几声后，门开了。  
里奥浑身酒气地出现在他面前，困惑地看着他。  
“你怎么了？”见到他醉醺醺的样子，施魏因施泰格吓了一跳，他赶快走进房间关好门，生怕被人拍到里奥现在的模样。  
里奥醉着，也不说话，他走回床边坐下，抬头望着施魏因施泰格。  
“怎么喝这么多？出事了？”施魏因施泰格问。里奥仍不开口，他抓了抓脑袋，原本就乱的头发被他抓得更乱了。  
“没事吧，里奥？你想先睡一会儿、还是我给你倒杯水？或者让前台送点醒酒药过来？”  
里奥迷糊地摇摇头，又忽然停下，对施魏因施泰格说，“你看着我，我有话和你说。”  
施魏因施泰格望着他，里奥气恼地拍了一下床垫，仰着头说道：“你站那么高，还怎么说话？”  
床很矮，里奥坐着、施魏因施泰格站着，里奥抬头看他费力。他喝了酒，这点事也让他不爽。  
施魏因施泰格想赶快拉过来一把椅子坐下，但手边什么都没有，窗户那边有沙发和沉重的木头椅子，也不好搬过来。里奥正是气恼的样子，施魏因施泰格不想耽误时间再惹他生气，干脆跪下了。反正里奥醉了，他就当是哄孩子了。  
“这样好了？”他问。  
里奥平视着他，觉得顺心点儿了。他伸出双臂搂着施魏因施泰格的脖子，问道：“你还生气吗？”  
施魏因施泰格赶快摇头。自己是来道歉的，生什么气。  
“真的？”里奥又问。  
“真的。”施魏因施泰格答道。  
里奥仿佛放心了，他笑了笑，主动在施魏因施泰格嘴唇上吻着，“你特意来找我，是吗？”  
“当然是。”施魏因施泰格回答，为里奥刚刚的主动亲吻十分开心。  
里奥拉着施魏因施泰格的手放在自己腰上，又去吻他。两人吻了一会儿，里奥的手伸进施魏因施泰格的衣服里，擦着他的耳朵低声说道：“要我吧。”  
他的声音非常奇怪，既是醉酒、也像是小孩子想要人原谅于是主动示好，施魏因施泰格一时还不敢相信自己的好运。  
“你说什么，里奥？你怎么了？”  
“你说怎么了？”里奥不满地皱眉，忽然发起脾气来，“这还用问？你干什么？是不是还在生气？你、你不同意就算了，出去。”  
“不不不里奥，我不是，我没有，”施魏因施泰格赶快解释，他也不知道自己在否定什么，“我没生气，真的，不骗你。”  
里奥仍是赌气不看他，施魏因施泰格不知道怎么哄，然后才想到他应该继续里奥刚刚的动作，于是伸出胳膊去环住里奥，试着吻他。里奥立刻回应了，勾着他的脖子和他亲吻，他主动搂着施魏因施泰格，扑到他怀里，两人吻得难舍难分，过一会儿里奥就红着脸喘不过气了。他喝得太多了。  
里奥穿着衬衫，他自己迷迷糊糊地解扣子，却怎么也拽不开，干脆松开手。  
“你来。”他对施魏因施泰格说。  
施魏因施泰格已经知道里奥想做什么了，但他还是不敢相信。  
“你确定，里奥？”  
“我当然确定，别磨蹭！”里奥命令道。  
施魏因施泰格赶快解开他的扣子，里奥伸出手搂住他的脖子：“别在这儿，抱我到床上去。”  
两人在床尾自然不舒服，这张床又大得过分，如果没有施魏因施泰格帮忙，里奥醉成这样、想自己走过去也困难。  


施魏因施泰格醒来时里奥还睡着，枕着他的胳膊，手搭在施魏因施泰格身上，仍是怕他会忽然离开的样子。他小心地吻了吻里奥的额头，动作很轻，怕惊醒他。他的鼻子挨着里奥的头发，上面有洗发水的味道，也有些淡淡的信息素的香味。  
他已经醒了好半天了，但就是不想下床，想这样一直抱着里奥，等他醒来时再好好地吻他，问他身上会不会觉得不舒服。  
他等了好半天，但里奥一点儿醒来的迹象都没有。施魏因施泰格想到或许自己应该先去洗澡，节省点时间，别等里奥醒了自己再去浴室，白白少了十几分钟和里奥相处的机会。想到这儿，他轻轻地拉开里奥的胳膊，悄声下床。但在去浴室之前他又在床上坐了一会儿，仔细打量着里奥。  
里奥身上有几处被他留了吻痕，他不是故意的，情到浓时就那样做了，但愿里奥别生气吧。  
他又俯下身，不舍地吻着里奥的额头、眼睛、鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇、下巴，里奥的脸热热的，仿佛皮肤下藏着刚烤好的面团。他微微撅了下嘴，施魏因施泰格赶快收敛，怕吵醒了他。  
将里奥昨天脱下的衣服叠好、放在床头后，施魏因施泰格去浴室了。他今天心情特别好，他甚至不记得自己上一次体会到这种快乐是什么时候了，他喜欢的人终于回应他，并主动和他做爱，一整夜都乖乖被自己抱着。  
一会儿应该带里奥去哪玩？不不，他昨天累了，让他歇着吧，不知道他想吃什么，但要记得让他吃药，可不能让他莫名其妙再忽然怀孕……等过几年赛程不那么紧张，他们说不定可以有第二个孩子……想这些也太早了，还是想想这几天和里奥的安排吧。  
施魏因施泰格越想心情越好。洗过澡后他轻轻拉开浴室门，不想里奥被吵醒，但门刚一打开，他就听见里奥在哼歌了。  
他已经醒了。  
走出浴室，施魏因施泰格看见里奥侧躺在床上玩手机，大半个身子露在外面，只有腰和大腿上缠着被子。听见有人从浴室中走出，里奥也没抬头看，停下哼着的歌和他打了招呼。  
“早啊，杰拉德。”  
施魏因施泰格忽然站住了。他甚至不敢去想里奥是口误还是这件事真的有什么误会，但刚刚的那些快乐飞快地消失了。  
“我是巴斯蒂安，里奥，你糊涂了。”他小心说道。  
听到他的声音，里奥变得十分僵硬，他抬眼看着施魏因施泰格，愣了几秒，忽然抓着被子盖到自己身上，惊讶地看着他。  
“你怎么会在这儿？杰拉德呢？”  
又一次，施魏因施泰格听到加泰人的名字。  
“皮克不在这儿，一直都是我。”他隐约猜到了事情的原委，心中忽然一沉，但还是回答了他的话。  
里奥望着他，说话也结巴起来，“可、可怎么会是你……我昨天……我和杰拉德和好了……他不生气了，来找我……他一定在这儿！”  
“昨天是我来找你，”施魏因施泰格说，他感觉全身都冷了，刚刚还满溢在身体里的快乐也消失得干干净净，“你喝醉了……我不知道你把我当成了别人。”  
里奥的脸忽然变得灰白。他望着施魏因施泰格，想从他的表情上看出这其实是一场玩笑，但德国人同样脸色不佳，如同浑身被匕首插得鲜血淋漓。  
“这不是恶作剧？”里奥抱着最后一点希望问，“你们其实只是开玩笑，是吗？杰拉德就在门外吧？”  
“我不知道他在哪。这不是恶作剧。”施魏因施泰格说。他望着雪白的墙壁，恨不得立刻消失以结束这场对话。  
里奥呆滞地看着他，攥着被子的手忽然松开了。他迟缓地坐起来，垂着头，拿过施魏因施泰格为他叠好、放在床头柜上的衣服开始穿，眼睛固定在地上，哪里也不看。  
施魏因施泰格不说话，也不想和他对视。里奥沉默着穿好衣服，收拾他的背包。  
“我很抱歉。”施魏因施泰格说。实际上他不想道歉，喝醉酒的是里奥，把他当成别人的是里奥，主动要上床的也是里奥，但他还是觉得这是自己的错，无论原因是什么，都是他和里奥发生了关系，而且如果他一开始不来找里奥，这一切不会发生。  
“我本来是想找你道歉的，因为上次在酒店被拍到的事。我不是有意要……这样，可后来……我以为你想要我。”  
“不怪你，”里奥的声音像机器一样，动作迟缓僵硬，“是我喝醉了。”  
他收拾好东西，打算走了。  
“别忘了吃避孕药，”施魏因施泰格仍不能看里奥的眼睛，“我为你清理过了，但以防万一……”  
里奥仿佛没听到，他站在施魏因施泰格几步远的地方，像与他之间隔着另一个时空般无法靠近。他低头望着地毯，像是还有许多事想问，却说不出话。施魏因施泰格一直没看他，但在漫长的沉默中感觉到有一瞬间里奥似乎要发作了、下一秒他就会爆发，愤怒地咆哮、失控地叫喊，但他在可怕的沉默中不言不语，过了好几分钟才有动作。  
里奥向门口走去，握住门把手时说了一句：“我会退房，你不用管。赶快走吧。”  
门关上了，轻轻的“咔哒”一声响之后，里奥忽然离开他的世界。把他们的亲密、他们昨天开始的恋爱、他们未来的打算、他们的第二个孩子、他们今天的安排、他们明年的纪念日都关在门外，一瞬间，施魏因施泰格觉得自己什么也没有了。刚刚离开的阿根廷人带走了所有能带走的东西，他背着不大的背包，将施魏因施泰格的身体和心搜刮得一干二净。而自己，却是主动把这一切送给他的。  
他呆滞地在房间中站了一会儿，然后也像里奥一样，不做声地穿好衣服，收拾东西。  
几分钟之前他还把自己当做全世界最幸福的人，但不过是几句话的功夫，他就落入一生中最难堪的时刻。  
他就知道不会有这样的好事发生在自己身上。现在想来，里奥昨天说的那些话，问他是否生气、对他说“要我吧”，这些话都是对皮克说的。它们成功给了施魏因施泰格更多苦涩和耻辱。里奥从来都不想要他。和他亲近，只因为将他当成另一个人。  
如果里奥将他当成别人才和他亲近，施魏因施泰格宁可他们之间什么都没发生过。  
里奥的胳膊仿佛仍勾在他身上，搂着施魏因施泰格的脖子轻声呜咽。  
他呆坐在床上想了好半天。有什么可怀疑的，这不就是事实吗，里奥就是一直都对他没有感觉也没有回应，自己早该习惯了。昨天他竟然还愚蠢地认为终于得到了里奥的爱情，现在施魏因施泰格恨不得回到十个小时前对着自己狠狠抽几个巴掌，告诉他不要再异想天开、一心想着永远都得不到的人。  
八年前第一次和里奥上床时，他对里奥一无所知，只在醉酒时迷糊地和他有了性事，第二天醒来时他惊慌、紧张、后悔不已。这一次他带着从未有过的温柔和耐心和里奥做爱，想要取代上一次亲近时的记忆，却没想到结局反而更悲惨。这一次里奥没有慌乱，没有哭泣，他沉默地收拾好东西离开，甚至没有指责自己。  
却在施魏因施泰格心上狠狠剜了一刀。  
爱情如果就是如此，那就不要爱了。什么也别要了，还有什么他没得到——苦涩、疲倦、思念、单恋、颜面尽失？

 

第十七章

离开酒店后，里奥像逃亡似的在街上背着包大步走着。他知道自己应该叫车，可心中有东西不停敲打着让他不得安宁。他一刻也不想停下，只想迈开大步，或走或跑，让混乱作响的大脑和心脏都安静下来。  
烈日当空，阳光耀眼，里奥快步走着，横冲直撞。马路像要融化一般蒸腾着热气，过往的人们偶尔看他两眼，不知道是认出他了还是对他匆忙走路的样子觉得奇怪。十几分钟里奥身上就滚下汗来。这至少比他刚离开酒店时浑身发冷要好。  
他很少犯错，但一旦犯就是大错。三百六十四天的小心谨慎却被一天的疏忽和放松毁于一旦。那谨慎还有什么用？干脆每天都粗心大意、不管不顾好了，反正坏事迟早要发生、反正无论怎样总会有莫名其妙的事找到他头上。  
里奥在街角停下，在郁郁葱葱的树下从背包里翻出药。在零六年的意外怀孕后他一直随身带着抑制剂和避孕药。倒出药，拿出水，一口气喝掉一整瓶，反正背在身上也是累赘。里奥站在树荫下站了一会儿，十几分钟暴走后他的衣服已经被汗湿透了。又不是踢比赛，衣服弄成这样实在狼狈，但他此刻什么都顾不得了。  
总不会再怀孕了吧？自己的身体就与施魏因施泰格那么合得来？第一次上床就怀了他的孩子，昨天只和他亲近了一会儿就被他影响得忽然发情，这时候容易怀孕，如果再有了他的孩子，年底的婚礼还有什么指望？  
想来想去，刨除意外的那部分，事情仍是和里奥预想得差不多——皮克依旧没有给他回复，而按照计划，自己在今天就要放弃和好、挑明分手，既然你无意我也不必留情。何况他刚刚和施魏因施泰格上了床，虽说是意外，但这样一来就更不用指望和皮克结什么婚了。  
很好，计划没变。他还是要和皮克分手，而且分手的理由更充足。都是自己的错，谁也怨不得。  
里奥拧紧瓶盖，又向着烈日迈开步伐。走不过几步头上又开始冒汗，天气炎热，他实在应该找个清凉舒适的地方呆着，但里奥在高温中反倒有种理当如此的感觉。他做错了事，这会儿身体上吃些苦头理所应当。  
二十分钟后，他走不下去了。昨天他和施魏因施泰格做了很久，今天应该躺上小半天才对。里奥撑不下去，在路边叫了出租车去机场。  
上一次和德国人上床后，里奥还暗自责怪那人不该走错房间，但这次他知道错只在自己。  
这几天巴萨没有训练，里奥找了个地方散心，并问皮克要不要也一起过来——就像他最近常做的那样，假装他和皮克还一如从前，说不定哪一次他忽然想通了、就回复消息并马上来找他了。但这一次发出去的信息和从前一样没有回应。他独自在海边度假，灰心至极，也不再等皮克的消息了。他来也好，不来也罢，自己又控制不了他的言行，有什么办法？  
晚上里奥喝了一整瓶酒，反正他独自一人，不会有人知道他的不节制和狼狈，喝光了酒、好好睡一晚，第二天就干干脆脆和皮克把话挑明，取消婚礼，再不要不明不白地拖下去了。  
喝过了酒，他睡着了。后来有人来敲门，他以为来的是皮克，他们和好了，皮克不生气了，里奥主动和他上了床——这有什么可犹豫的？除了他，还有谁会来呢？  
清早醒时，身体中余醉未消，里奥还有些头晕，但却轻松起来了。他哼着歌玩手机，直到施魏因施泰格从浴室里走出。  
他对施魏因施泰格没有偏见，但噩梦重演是种什么感觉那一刻里奥算是体会到了。他又和错误的人上了床，对象还是那个人，而且这次都是自己的错。  
就算是造化弄人，就算是巧合和阴差阳错，也不至于凑巧到这种地步吧？  
也别度什么假了，回家去，分手去，生活被他过得乱七八糟，再别指望什么了。好好踢球，好好养大蒂亚戈，祈求自己再别犯错，这样过一辈子算了。  
抵达机场后里奥想起自己还没吃早饭。他吃不下去，买了机票后就一直等着。时间太早，还有五六个小时航班才起飞，他睡不着，只在椅子上呆坐着。  
昨晚过火性爱的感觉还留在身体里，更让他觉得荒唐。  
他拿出手机想给蒂亚戈打电话，想想又放下了。明明发生关系的对象是孩子的生父，他却有种没脸见孩子的感觉。  
管它什么对错，赶快忘了这件事吧。有什么可记挂的，过几天训练开始，还是要一场场比赛踢个没完，哪有时间想这些东西？  
里奥换了好几种借口安慰自己，但他仍不好受，四肢瘫软，身上又冷又热。刚刚在大太阳下走了半天，满身是汗，汗水湿透了、现在凉凉地贴在身上。他背包里有替换的衣服，本应该马上去换，但里奥不想动，仍直勾勾地盯着地面，看着上面的灰尘和暗影。

离开酒店，施魏因施泰格直奔机场。他胃中又空又冷，在机场买了回慕尼黑的机票后立刻找了家餐厅吃饭。点餐时他连西班牙语也说不好了，怎么都觉得别扭，每说一句都要咬着舌头似的，他又难受又恼火，想着以后再也不要说西语了——反正说西语最多的时候就是和梅西在一起时，说了那么多也没个好结果。  
食物端上来了，施魏因施泰格吃得飞快，赌气似的想着早点吃完、早点离开这个国家，直到他想起来飞机要在六个钟头以后起飞才慢下来。还要等那么久，如果是在巴塞罗那还好，航班也多一些，可这小城市根本没多少选择，所以说一开始到底为什么要来这里？有人千里迢迢跑出去就为了体会丢脸、失望、漫长的等待和疲惫的旅途吗？  
他疯了，他一定是疯了，为什么要做这么多多余又没有希望的事？梅西什么时候对他有好感了？梅西什么时候在乎他了？自己为被记者拍到一事道不道歉梅西都不关心，他心里就没有过自己……  
好了好了，他也不在乎了。施魏因施泰格想，什么也别计较，西语不说了，以后西班牙也不来了，断得干净，谁也别记挂。  
这样想了一会儿，施魏因施泰格又犹豫了。他还有个儿子，蒂亚戈还和里奥一起生活，他怎么可能对蒂亚戈不理不睬？就算假设他们中间没有蒂亚戈，难道他就能对里奥冷淡了？他对里奥的感情来得确实快，但绝没有半分虚假，下次再见到里奥，施魏因施泰格想也不用想，知道自己仍会忍不住看他。他甚至都控制不了。他一喜欢上某个人就一心一意，一根筋地扑在那人身上，好久也断不掉。他知道自己这毛病，成年后他很少对周围人留心，想着既然是公众人物后总要注意些影响，怕就怕这样苦恋着别人还没回应，被媒体发现了最后还是自己丢脸。  
趁着脸还没丢尽，还是先收敛了罢。  
吃过了饭，施魏因施泰格的胃暖了，也不那么恼了。又想起里奥来。自己的心烦还没什么大碍，只是里奥，他又要难过了吧？闹出这种事，他心里也一定不好受。如果他们能变成情侣就好了，里奥也不至于为这事烦心了。  
气闷一会儿后，施魏因施泰格把自己的愤怒和委屈全忘了，心里都是里奥。他现在在哪？在干什么呢？总不能让他一直这样不好受下去吧？  
一旦看中某个人后，施魏因施泰格不仅百折不挠，而且撞了南墙也不回头，心烦过一阵，那股不怕死的劲头就又回来了。他思来想去，觉得自己既然都又一次和里奥上床了，不如就此负起责任来，和他好好谈谈，两人正经八百地开始交往。他们甚至都有一个孩子了，交往试试有什么不行？这样一来里奥也不至于再为昨天的阴差阳错耿耿于怀了。  
施魏因施泰格说到做到。他一定要和里奥好好谈谈。  
早上刚刚不欢而散，施魏因施泰格也不急着去找里奥，他总不能阴魂不散地追到巴塞罗那去，总要让里奥有个冷静的时间。他还是先回慕尼黑，晚上先给里奥打个电话问问。  
施魏因施泰格离开餐厅，他走了一会儿，忽然觉得前面有个人很眼熟。十米左右之外有几排椅子，只有里奥一个人坐在那里。他眼睛发直，无神地看着地面。  
施魏因施泰格非过去不可了。现在就去，走到他面前告诉他别再难过了，也别再埋怨自己，就从现在开始，他们试着约会吧，开始交往吧，昨晚发生的事不是错误，是他们恋情的开端。  
那些消失的快乐忽然又在心中溢满了。这几乎就是上天的旨意和安排，让他们重逢，让他们开始。  
看到里奥后施魏因施泰格怔了怔，紧接着笑了。他挺起胸膛向里奥走去。  
他们始终是要在一起的。  
只是他刚走了几步、还没等接近里奥，另一个身影忽然匆匆走到里奥面前，施魏因施泰格停下，看见里奥呆滞片刻、站起来和那人拥抱。  
是皮克。  
他呆滞了一秒。在第二次颜面扫地之前，施魏因施泰格立刻转身走了。  
至少这次的丢脸只有他一人知道。

施魏因施泰格越走越远，不知道里奥的目光仍错愕地盯在他身上。  
那时里奥坐在椅子上发呆，他已经坐了好长时间，后背不舒服，腿也僵硬，但却魔障般动也不愿意动，就要一直这样僵直地坐下去、直到不得不起身为止。  
他眼睛正望着地面，有个人忽然走到他面前，里奥困惑地抬起头。皮克风风火火地出现了，仿佛一眼看穿里了里奥的窘境，眼中立刻涌起柔情。里奥刚经历一场小波折，心情郁闷，见到皮克后立刻放松下来，他还没想什么和好或分手，此刻皮克只有“从小一起长大的挚友”这一个身份，里奥站起来抱住他，至少这一刻，他不再是孤身一人在异地不知所措了。  
就在他紧拥着皮克时，里奥忽然见到施魏因施泰格正望着他们，脸上竟然有种万念俱灰的感觉。他显然没注意到里奥的目光，一秒钟都不到他便仓促转身，急急地走了，一副逃离的样子。  
里奥望着他，心中忽然有了分不忍。说到底，他也并没做错什么。  
“你怎么会来？”松开皮克时里奥问。  
“你不是给我发信息了吗？我去酒店找你，他们说你退房了，我想回巴塞罗那，到机场来，谁知道一来就看见你了。”  
刚刚见到施魏因施泰格黯然的表情，里奥心中更乱了。但无论如何他都要对皮克把事情说清楚。  
“你是来和好的吗？”里奥问。  
皮克点点头正要开口，里奥打断他：  
“我们不能结婚了……我把事情搞砸了。”

在一场罕见的失利后，施魏因施泰格终于结束了这个糟糕的星期。一整个星期以来更衣室的气氛都怪怪的，训练也好，比赛也好，似乎大家过的都不顺，全都闷闷的。  
波多尔斯基看起来也兴致不高，但他还是提了好几次要去什么地方玩，他所说要去的地方一个接一个的换，但没有一个施魏因施泰格感兴趣，他只想在家里呆着，什么也不做。上个星期跑西班牙让他筋疲力尽，短时间内他再不想折腾了，哪怕在市区里他都懒得出门。  
更衣室里的新闻也没多少意思，他听说拉姆和穆勒给克洛泽介绍了个约会对象，克洛泽去见了，对方表示他们相处得十分愉快，但克洛泽却说不想和他再见面。  
“和托尼那么像你都不满意！”穆勒叫道。当时更衣室里只剩下他们四个，没有外人，他说话更没顾忌，“你要一辈子打光棍吗？”  
“我会和别人约会，”克洛泽说，“但他不行，和托尼太像了。”  
他们又说了什么，施魏因施泰格没注意听，只觉得大家过的都不容易。克洛泽和克罗斯也不知道是怎么回事，明明早就应该在一起，却过了这么多年还各自单身，简直像被诅咒了。  
不经意间看了眼克洛泽的球鞋，施魏因施泰格更沮丧了。克洛泽的球鞋上光明正大地写着双胞胎的名字，自己的儿子却连他真正的身份都不知道。他想蒂亚戈了，更想里奥，想把蒂亚戈抱起来举高高，也想抱着儿子的同时吻里奥，哪怕不能上床、只让他见见他也好。  
自从上次的意外后他一直没敢和里奥联系，怕再惹他不开心。  
还说别人的爱情不容易，自己也没好到哪去，忽然喜欢上梅西，然后就接二连三遭遇挫折。早就知道爱情不好对付，为什么还硬是要去招惹？  
休息日施魏因施泰格在家里呆着难受，干脆开始动手大扫除了。他一来想有些事情做，二来想改变一下家里的模样，现在他看这房子怎么都不顺眼。  
施魏因施泰格的扫除从破坏开始。窗帘不喜欢了，先摘下来扔在地上，等换上新的再把旧的拿起来，沙发和软椅的位置想改，餐桌也不要放在这边了，这几张地毯都旧了，全都拖到院子里去以后再做处置。  
家里被他彻底破坏、变得如同刚刚被洗劫过之后，施魏因施泰格开始改装了。他站在梯子上装着卧室里的窗帘，忽然听见门铃。他懊恼地放下没干完的活儿去开门。  
他完全没头绪这时候会是谁来找自己，打开门后看见里奥站在门外，他还呆了一呆。  
他穿着白色的运动装，连帽衫的帽子扣在头上，挡了些头发，但无疑就是里奥。  
“里奥——”施魏因施泰格惊诧地望着他，以为自己看错了，“你怎么来了？”  
里奥双手插在上衣口袋里，看看他又看看地上，游移不定的样子，“我不能来吗？你不欢迎？”  
“当然欢迎，你想来就来，”施魏因施泰格拉开门让他进来，然后不得不对满屋狼藉做出解释，“我想收拾收拾家里……没想到你来了。你先在椅子上坐一下，我把沙发收拾出来。”  
沙发上堆着倒扣的椅子和一张小桌子。施魏因施泰格刚撤掉地毯、拖干净地板。  
里奥没坐，站在一旁看了看，然后帮他把杂物搬下来、把沙发挪正。  
施魏因施泰格头上还在冒汗，他就这样淌着汗滴坐到里奥旁边的沙发上，汗水像小河一样从头上流下来，他浑身都在发痒，里奥捧着他端来的热茶打量着他，施魏因施泰格如坐针毡。  
“去冲个凉啊，”里奥捧着杯子看他，“都热成什么样了。”  
“我马上回来。”施魏因施泰格说完立刻进了浴室。他干了一上午的活儿，汗水早就止不住了，里奥一来他就想去洗澡，但又不想把里奥自己丢在客厅里不管。他们还没好好说上几句话呢。  
他飞快地冲了澡，把湿漉漉的头发吹了几下，拿着毛巾擦着就走出来了，在里奥身边坐下。  
“你来慕尼黑有活动要参加吗？”  
“没有啊。”里奥轻松地答道，喝着茶一边抬眼看他。  
施魏因施泰格发现里奥做什么他都受不了，连里奥只是抬眼看他他都觉得屋子里透不过气来。  
“那你怎么过来了？你们在这儿又没有比赛。”施魏因施泰格说着，自己都不敢去想里奥特意来看他的假设。  
“我是来找你的，”里奥说，“之前我们的误会不少，我对你态度也不好，应该对你道歉。”  
“不用道歉，我们都有不对，这些就不用提了。”施魏因施泰格爽快地说。  
“你不介意就好，”里奥放下杯子，“另外我还想告诉你一件事……我和皮克已经分开了，但俱乐部还不松口，我们正在谈判，俱乐部还想让我们按原计划结婚，但这已经不可能了。”  
施魏因施泰格竖着耳朵一句句听着。  
“为什么不可能？”听到最后一句他直接问道。  
“我和他继续不下去了，”里奥犹豫一下，又补充道：“我心里想着别人，没办法和他结婚。”  
施魏因施泰格点点头，对他的做法深以为然。  
迟了两秒，他忽然反应过来里奥的话。  
“想着谁？”  
里奥没回答。他看看茶杯，看看地板，然后看了眼施魏因施泰格，迅速移开目光。  
“里奥！”  
施魏因施泰格不敢置信地看着他。里奥挠挠耳朵，又摸了摸脖子，他磨蹭了半晌，终于能抬头看施魏因施泰格时，忽然被他一把抱进怀里，他紧紧搂着里奥，压得他胳膊也疼、肋骨也疼。  
“轻点儿，巴斯蒂安，胳膊……”里奥好不容易把胳膊抽出来不让它别扭地压在自己和施魏因施泰格之间。后者完全没听到他的话，只顾着狂热地抱着他。  
“是真的，里奥，是吗？”  
“当然是，谁开这种玩笑，”里奥推着他，“快放开，憋死了。”  
施魏因施泰格松开他，里奥的耳朵红了。  
“那我们现在……开始约会了？”施魏因施泰格问。他本想说“是恋人了”，但他不想太唐突然后失望，还是选了折中的说法。  
里奥点点头。他以为施魏因施泰格会再次激动地抱住他，但这次德国人只是望着他，最初是惊讶和困惑，然后他笑了，认真地望着里奥，压低声音：“可以吻你吗？”  
里奥的耳朵更红了。和这个人连孩子都有了，他们却对彼此根本不熟悉，接受他的亲吻似乎太快，拒绝又显得幼稚。  
里奥垂着眼，点了下头。施魏因施泰格的右手碰着里奥的脖子，然后吻了上去。  
看出里奥的迟疑，施魏因施泰格只轻轻吻着他的嘴唇，然后便放开手，额头擦着里奥的头发，“你来找我，说想着我，还同意约会……像做梦一样。”  
“这没什么。”里奥说。  
“你还不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”施魏因施泰格说。

施魏因施泰格很少留意花边新闻，但球员的事他多少知道一些，像梅西这样时时刻刻被媒体注意的人，更是有些什么小事都要报道一番，可尽管如此，这些年来梅西也没有过绯闻。自零六年那晚之后，施魏因施泰格对他会额外留心一些，梅西最开始就是按照俱乐部安排好的路线走的，从没有过恋人，皮克回西班牙之后两人顺应俱乐部的意思开始约会，关系上算是男朋友，但也难说其中有没有恋爱的成分。所以说来说去，梅西虽然已经二十七八了，可从来就没好好恋爱过。  
施魏因施泰格估摸着里奥在恋爱上还是个新手，看上去也像是个慢热的，自己不能太急了，不然再吓走了他。  
他们约会的第一天，施魏因施泰格先把厨房收拾出来，给远道而来的客人做了饭。他的冰箱里有好多香肠、猪肘一类的食材，里奥对肉不挑剔，只要蔬菜不多他都爱吃，施魏因施泰格把前一天腌渍好的猪肘加好配料放进烤箱，等烤好后刚从烤箱里拿出来，里奥就不住地盯着看。  
还没把菜装盘、端上桌，施魏因施泰格先切了几块肉放到盘子里给里奥。  
“烫，吹凉了再吃。”  
里奥草草吹了两下就向嘴里送。他刚坐飞机折腾过来，早就饿了。  
“烫烫烫——”他囫囵地吞掉第一块肉，也没尝出滋味。  
“别烫着舌头，”施魏因施泰格把水送到他嘴边，里奥喝了两口，施魏因施泰格叉着一块吹凉的肉送过去，“慢点儿。”  
里奥吃掉送到嘴边的肉，这次不烫了，他细嚼慢咽吃掉，然后施魏因施泰格把第二块肉送到他面前。里奥以前也吃过德国菜，但早就没印象了，这样烤得又嫩又脆的猪肘还是第一次吃。  
里奥连吃了好几口，也倒不出空说话。施魏因施泰格原打算坐在他对面，但刚刚为了给他切肉方便就坐在他身边了，现在也不好再挪到对面去。吃了好一会儿，里奥才放慢速度，让施魏因施泰格别只顾着他，自己也赶快吃。  
施魏因施泰格不饿，干了一上午的活儿还做了顿饭，他只觉得累，想去睡一觉，但里奥在这儿他又舍不得去睡，还是坐在他旁边陪他吃饭，给他切肉。过了一会儿，施魏因施泰格一只胳膊搭在里奥的椅背上，看起来像是搂着他一样。  
“你怎么不吃？”  
“我不饿。”施魏因施泰格说，这倒是实话，里奥问他一句他就觉得自己饱了、精力充沛，可以再卷起袖子把家里再整个翻过来一遍。  
“别就我一个人吃啊。”里奥也学着施魏因施泰格的样子把切好的肉递过去，施魏因施泰格怔一下，立刻吃掉了，在吃饭的事上里奥从来不扭捏，别人给他做了饭、还给他切肉，他让对方也吃饱完全是应该的。  
吃饱了的里奥专心切肉给施魏因施泰格，德国人搭在他椅背上的那只手落到里奥腰上，里奥什么都没说，那只手搂住他，里奥还是什么都没说。  
把一整份猪肘吃掉后，施魏因施泰格的胃填得满满的，但他说出口的却是：“我没吃饱，里奥。”  
“那给你这个。”里奥务实地把土豆泥喂给他。施魏因施泰格就是不自己动手，他就是想继续搂着里奥让他喂东西给自己。  
直到把桌子上所有东西都吃光了，施魏因施泰格才说饱了。如果盘子里还剩了东西，他一定还会继续吃下去。  
“我不知道你一顿饭要吃这么多，”里奥诚实地看着他，“以前在医院的时候是不是饿着你了？你吃不饱也不说，多难受啊。”  
“没有，我今天饿了，干活干了一上午。”施魏因施泰格赶快解释，不然以后就不得不每天都撑破胃了。  
里奥认可了这理由。  
“我们睡一会儿吧？你睡午觉吗？”里奥问。  
施魏因施泰格不睡午觉，但里奥要睡他就睡。

面对喜欢的人自然只想给他最好的，施魏因施泰格也当然拉开主卧的门请里奥进去，并说这里通风最好，不冷不热，房间最宽敞，床也最大。他告诉里奥在这儿午睡就行，然后他自己也在旁边躺下了。  
躺下之后他才想起来自己应该保持些距离。  
“你介意我在这儿睡吗？”施魏因施泰格问。  
里奥摇摇头，一来这是别人家里，他不会挑三拣四，二来他不讨厌施魏因施泰格，也不介意和他一起午睡。  
他在德国人手臂上拍了下，“睡吧。”  
奇迹发生大概也就是这种感觉了。施魏因施泰格闭上眼睛，觉得幸福极了。他好几次睁开看里奥是不是睡着了、是不是真的在他身边，里奥根本没留心，很快睡着了。

里奥迷糊着摸到一只胳膊时还困惑是谁在他旁边，想起他在施魏因施泰格家里时，他放心了，顺着胳膊摸到他的手握住，继续睡。  
整个星期他都很累，直到施魏因施泰格拉开门时，里奥忽然放松了。  
和皮克谈分手并不容易，他好不容易回心转意，想要继续原本的计划，这让里奥劝他同意分手的难度大大增加。他向里奥追问原因，不得已，里奥告诉他和施魏因施泰格的事，皮克竟全不在意。  
“睡就睡了，婚前协议说好了可以和别人发生关系，我说的话能不算数？”皮克怒气冲冲，他已经和里奥争论半天了。  
里奥无奈——上次为了亲吻说炸就炸的也是他，那时皮克可不是这个态度。他终于想明白了，但里奥却不能继续了。  
“但是我介意，事情都变成这样了，我还有什么脸和你结婚？”  
“我都说了我不在乎！”皮克说。  
里奥不知道皮克是被什么理由说服忽然回心转意的，但他知道事情不能再乱下去了。皮克一心要和他结婚，里奥拿出许多理由都说服不了他，又不能直接告诉他自己想着施魏因施泰格，那样皮克的自尊恐怕要遭受巨大的打击。  
里奥避免再提到德国人的名字，但两人争执半天，皮克忽然回过神来，对他问道：“说到底还是因为那只猪，是不是？”  
他气势汹汹。里奥和他争了半天，早就累了，看样子不说实话皮克是不会打消念头的。  
“对，就是因为那只猪。”里奥从发干的嗓子里挤出这句话。  
“我就知道你想着他！你就是放不下他！你就是忘不了他……”皮克怒气冲冲地吼了起来，对着里奥一顿指责，把施魏因施泰格变着花样骂了好多遍。里奥原本也不想这样，可在机场看到施魏因施泰格见到他们拥抱时的眼神，里奥怎么都不忍心就此不理他，施魏因施泰格没那么糟糕，反倒是自己拒绝他多次、给了他很多难堪。  
皮克骂了半天，火气终于小些时才对里奥问道：“你打算和他怎么样？”  
“能怎么样，走一步算一步。”里奥说。他不想在皮克面前提起和施魏因施泰格的未来，觉得很奇怪。  
“你们走了第一步之后还有第二步吗？”皮克问。  
里奥摸摸鼻子：“不试试怎么知道。”  
“跟我结婚不就得了！”  
皮克又吼了起来，里奥不和他辩论了，等到他说累了自己再对他道歉。道歉多少遍都行，怎么道歉都行，反正……婚是结不成了。他在想着那只猪。

昏沉着、在梦中一般，里奥度过了这个星期。只有在训练场和赛场上他才能恢复正常，其他时间他都浑浑噩噩，不知道自己到底要做什么，到底想要什么。他二十七岁了，他有个孩子，可他还没恋爱过。  
要去找施魏因施泰格吗？他早就生气了吧？自己三番五次拒绝他、挫伤他，如果有人这样对待自己的哥哥、妹妹，里奥绝不放过他们，冒着被媒体知情的风险也要去痛揍那人一顿，但现在反复拒绝人的是自己，因为酒店拍照的风波他又有很长时间都不理施魏因施泰格……里奥完全理解对方现在为什么不联系自己。  
他想过给施魏因施泰格打电话或者发信息，每天晚上回到家里他都在犹豫，最后都作罢了。他只想当面和他谈，当面对他道歉。还要告诉他自己和想和他约会试试看。  
约会。想到这个词，里奥觉得胳膊上的汗毛都竖起来了。他还没和谁约会过，皮克从英国回来后他们常常一起出去玩，皮克更多是个玩伴，男朋友不过是名义上的。但如果对方是施魏因施泰格，他们俩就要正儿八经约会了。  
这是喜欢上他了吗？里奥问自己，脸颊忽然热了。这么迟才喜欢上一个人，是不是太晚了？  
恋爱的新奇感觉冲击着里奥。他被全新的、陌生的感觉整个清洗了一遍，原本他的世界里只有足球，后来多了一个孩子，现在又多了一个人。按照里奥那样对周围一切都不热心的样子，他原本不可能再接受什么人的……但施魏因施泰格是个例外。  
各种想象挤满了里奥的脑海。他去找施魏因施泰格之后他们要做什么呢，他要对他说什么，他们会去什么地方，以后又该怎么办，俱乐部会不会再找麻烦……  
里奥翻来覆去地想着，直到他想到了“否定”这个可能。如果施魏因施泰格拒绝他，那么这些设想就可以统统收起来了。  
想到这儿，里奥的心忽然冷了。他镇静下来，恢复了理智，生活忽然褪去了柔亮的光晕，又变得平庸乏味。  
但他总归要尝试一下。  
和蒂亚戈视频时，里奥看着儿子和施魏因施泰格相似的耳朵，忽然想到自己过几天要去找那个人，表情也跟着别扭起来。蒂亚戈问他怎么了，是不是嘴里含着柠檬糖，里奥回答没有，心想着我只是要去见你爹了所以心里七上八下。  
他忐忑地踏上去慕尼黑的飞机，忐忑地敲门，焦虑又无措，但当施魏因施泰格拉开门时，里奥焦躁的情绪忽然消失了，德国人穿着被汗水打湿的家常衣服站在他面前，看上去有几分狼狈，但里奥着了魔似的只想和这个人呆在一起。他让里奥安心。

里奥醒来有一会儿了，施魏因施泰格还睡着，里奥的手挨着他的胳膊。他侧过身来仔细打量对方，手指在他胳膊上轻轻滑过。他胳膊上一处文身也没有，身上也没有，里奥打量着对方光裸的上身，忽然收回目光，觉得不好再看下去。多奇怪，明明都和这人上过两次床了，却连他的身体是什么样都不知道。  
里奥把手搭在施魏因施泰格的胳膊上，轻轻碰着上面的汗毛和凸起的血管，然后闻到施魏因施泰格身上淡淡的Alpha信息素味道。里奥靠了过去，贴着他的胳膊。这味道对他来说有些陌生，他们只有过两次性爱，第一次过去了太久，第二次里奥醉了，但现在闻到这味道让里奥浑身都懒洋洋的，从大脑到脚趾头都放松下来。  
虽然还不了解，但里奥可以确定施魏因施泰格是可以信赖的人。他不会让人难堪，不会伤害自己，不会出尔反尔、反反复复，在他身上不会遭遇背叛和反目成仇。他就是这样的人。  
最初打算来找他时，里奥只觉得有这样一个人也没什么不好，但现在切实来到他身边后，他忽然发现能在众多人中遇到施魏因施泰格实在很幸运。  
有了他的孩子也不是什么坏事，毕竟他是个可靠的人……如果那时的意外一定要发生，里奥宁愿走错房间的人是他。  
靠着施魏因施泰格的胳膊，里奥又睡着了。醒来的德国人在他额头上吻了吻。

施魏因施泰格和里奥差不多，也没多少恋爱经验，不知道除了吃饭还能干嘛，好在里奥对吃的特别感兴趣，他选了一家幽静的餐厅，晚上带着里奥一起去了。睡饱了的里奥精神特别足，心情也好，他没有合适的衣服，施魏因施泰格带他先去逛街，里奥原本只打算买几件这两天穿的衣服，但施魏因施泰格执意让他多买些，从内衣、袜子、浴袍到外套、西装都要买上一遍。  
“这样你以后再来就什么也不用带了，省得大包小包的拿着麻烦，”施魏因施泰格拎着十几个大纸袋，“我们去把小东西也选了，牙刷牙膏之类的，我家里连毛巾都没有存货……”  
“说明你一直过着悲惨的单身生活。”里奥笑道。  
“是是，比不上你，你还有个半吊子的男朋友，”施魏因施泰格低头附到里奥耳旁，“还有一个宝贝儿子。”  
里奥笑了笑，“这么久你就没和谁约会过？”  
“和卢卡斯出去玩过几次，也不算约会，这里那里跑一圈，喝喝酒吃吃饭，过两天就回来了。”  
“他对你一点意思都没有？”里奥问，“感觉你们亲密得不是一点半点。”  
“你吃醋了？”两人走到车旁，施魏因施泰格把刚刚买来的各种东西装进车里。  
“就算是，”里奥抬眼看他，“你们俩怎么回事？”  
“就像你和阿奎罗，一辈子的好兄弟，就这样。”施魏因施泰格认真地拍着里奥的肩膀。  
“噢，那你们之间什么都没有过？”里奥问。他总觉得波多尔斯基给自己打电话的那次有猫腻。  
“当然什么都没有。”施魏因施泰格说得斩钉截铁。  
“他没告白过？”  
“怎么可——”  
施魏因施泰格忽然不说了。  
里奥笑眯眯地看着他，重复道，“太好了，‘什么都没有’。”  
“那不算数，里奥！”施魏因施泰格握着里奥的肩膀摇晃，“他好久之前说过一次，被我拒绝了，我以为他是开玩笑虽然后来发现不是玩笑，但我和他根本就不可能所以这件事根本就不在考虑范围内！”  
“你自己小心吧，”里奥拨开他的手，“我饿了。”  
“吃饭吃饭，马上就去！”施魏因施泰格赶快拉开车门。  
施魏因施泰格订的餐厅位于一栋建筑楼顶，他们的特色用一句话总结就是不同做法的、各种各样的肉，里奥吃的饱饱的，还喝了些酒，心情好得不得了，和施魏因施泰格聊了好久。饭后他有些醉，也觉得困了。  
离开时，观光电梯上只有他们两个，里奥在电梯缓缓下降时向外望着，霓虹中的城市正被一场细雨淋着。  
“下雨了。”里奥望着落到眼前的雨滴。  
施魏因施泰格的回应是用鼻子蹭了蹭里奥的耳后，他揽着里奥的腰，在他脸上偷偷吻了一下。里奥望着电梯透明围墙上两人的倒影，忽然笑了。

里奥在慕尼黑住了四天，施魏因施泰格按部就班地和他约会，带他出去玩，去城中有趣的地方，去附近的市镇，里奥缓慢地适应着约会和亲密，一天施魏因施泰格做饭时里奥过来帮忙，忽然一抬头在德国人脸上亲了一下，施魏因施泰格笑了好久。  
夜里两人仍是住在一起，第四天早上醒来时，里奥自然而然地靠在施魏因施泰格怀里，胳膊搭在对方胸膛上。  
里奥还没醒，施魏因施泰格握住他放在自己胸口的手吻了一下。  
只要能和里奥继续这样相处下去，哪怕没有性爱，施魏因施泰格也觉得很好。不知怎么，他一夜间变得过于幼稚又过于成熟，仿佛看透了恋爱的本质，认为性爱可有可无，也像初恋的毛孩子想要证明自己不是为了欲望才爱上对方似的，坚信这一刻就已经足够好，怕再踏过去一步就会误入歧途，粉身碎骨。

施魏因施泰格早上醒来就觉得空气沉沉的，身上也没力气。正奇怪自己怎么这么没精神，他忽然想到今天是里奥回巴塞罗那的日子。他们都要开始训练了。  
一想到里奥要走了，施魏因施泰格就恨不得把他锁在房子里不让他回去。他一翻身，把头蹭在自己身上的里奥牢牢搂进怀里。  
“嗷——”里奥的手放在胸前，被他这么一抱正好勒到了胸口，忽然醒过来了，“巴斯蒂安，轻点儿……”  
“你就要走了，下次也不知道什么时候才能见你，每天都是训练训练比赛比赛，我不想让你走，你要是能留下就好了……”  
“咳……”里奥把他的手扒下来放到腰上，“国家队有比赛能见面啊，也就一个月。”  
“国家队有比赛？还有一个月！”施魏因施泰格的声音从惊喜再转为哀怨，“太久了，我们还在热恋呢。”  
他的脸蹭着里奥的，早上刚醒时脸上还有胡茬，蹭在里奥脸上痒痒的。听他说热恋时里奥还觉得好笑，但他说不想让里奥走时，里奥自己也舍不得走了。  
里奥的飞机在晚上，按说两人还有差不多一天时间，他们却做什么都心不在焉。午饭后里奥接了几个电话，回到客厅时施魏因施泰格已经收拾好了厨房、在沙发上坐着，满脸愁苦的样子。  
里奥走过去，手搭在施魏因施泰格肩上，德国人刚抬起头来问他怎么了，里奥就坐到他腿上了。施魏因施泰格一怔，忽然眼睛笑得眯成一条缝，搂住里奥的腰。  
“你现在是喜欢我了么？”他问。  
里奥笑了笑，看看沙发又看看施魏因施泰格的衣领。  
“不然呢？”  
施魏因施泰格抱着他，深吸一口气，幸福又失落地搂着里奥。“我们早就该在一起了……竟然耽搁了这么多年。”  
“现在也不晚。”里奥答道。  
施魏因施泰格揉着他的头发，在他脸上、耳朵上、发际上吻过。  
“里奥……”  
“嗯？”  
他的嘴唇在里奥耳后的腺体擦过，里奥忽然触电似的攥紧了手。  
“可以吗？”施魏因施泰格低声问，“只是暂时的……”  
里奥拒绝标记。被标记的选项甚至从没出现在他的生活里，一分钟也没有。知道他的性格，多年来连皮克都没提过这事，无论短期长期，甚至连结婚后也没有标记的打算，他知道里奥不会同意。  
Alpha的标记意味着占有，但施魏因施泰格的标记却更像是渴望和里奥亲近、与他有更多连结。里奥拒绝任何人的标记，唯有施魏因施泰格是个例外。  
明明他们才刚刚开始，明明里奥对他还不够了解，可他就是不想拒绝他。  
施魏因施泰格的头发扎着里奥，里奥紧攥着手。最初他吓了一跳，但心中的抗拒却很快被柔情取代。  
“你怎么不早说，”里奥小声说，“我都要走了。”  
“怕你不喜欢啊，可现在你要回家……你同意了？”施魏因施泰格惊讶地问。他也是在刚刚拥抱里奥的时候忽然想到这件事，他只是问问试试，根本没想到里奥会真的同意。  
里奥仓促地点了下头，怕自己如果不赶快回应就会马上反悔似的。施魏因施泰格反而呆了，他盯着里奥看了好几秒，然后慢慢凑过去，吻他嘴唇，吻他脸颊和下巴，手指在里奥耳后轻轻碰着。里奥紧攥的指甲掐进掌心，施魏因施泰格吻着他耳后的腺体，然后轻轻咬破。  
里奥放在他后背上的手猛地用力，抓得施魏因施泰格疼极了。战栗如电流般流过两人的身体，房中翻腾着信息素的味道，里奥急促地喘着气，紧张地抓着施魏因施泰格的胳膊。  
但只是瞬间，他的手劲儿松了。里奥缓缓放开手，身体软绵绵地靠在施魏因施泰格怀里，手搭在他肩上。  
施魏因施泰格感觉全身的肌肉都在痉挛，血液滚烫，他闭着眼，怀中紧拥着他的第一个Omega。里奥伏在他身上，轻轻喘着气，他的呼吸从施魏因施泰格耳旁擦过，又消失。施魏因施泰格碰着他的脸和嘴唇，他的手滑下来落到里奥背上，几乎能隔着衣服感觉到里面暖热的皮肤和血液。  
施魏因施泰格说不出话。里奥是他的，他是里奥的。里奥在这时说出任何话他都会照做，他可以马上跪下求婚，他会为里奥去死，甚至会允许里奥有其他情人。忽然间大脑也像身体一样融化了，他不知道自己在想什么，但他想笑，他什么都愿意，什么都做。里奥，他轻轻念着他的名字，我什么都愿意做。  
里奥迷茫地闭着眼，轻声回应了他。  
里奥的心跳声从自己身体中传出，他脸颊发热，双手冰冷。施魏因施泰格的手落在里奥的脖子上，他闭着眼。他们是一体。  
“我是你的，”施魏因施泰格在他耳边轻声说，嘴唇不明所以地抖着，“都是你的。”  
发颤的里奥几乎是被身体控制着点了下头。  
他的第一个Omega，他唯一的Omega。再不想要别人了。  
施魏因施泰格不想亲吻也不想要性爱，他只想抱着里奥，等待他的颤抖平息。  
“我喜欢你，”他迷茫地说，环着里奥的后背，“我只要你。”  
里奥的手抬上来，碰着施魏因施泰格的脸。他们闭着眼，然后亲吻。

 

第十八章

卢安和诺亚会写字了，老师让他们写信，但这时孩子们还只会一些简单单词，两人拼拼凑凑写了五六句话给克罗斯，然后附上他们一起画的一幅画，上面是一个奇大无比的草莓，并画了一张脸说那是克罗斯。除了头发是金色的之外，克洛泽完全看不出画上的人和克罗斯有什么相似之处。  
他准备趁着国家队集合的时候把孩子们的画给克罗斯。这时他和克罗斯总像是交换情报的间谍一样，克罗斯把给孩子买的衣服、玩具等东西给克洛泽，克洛泽把孩子们的心意带给他。如果是从前，克洛泽还能顺便给克罗斯几件他为他买的衣服，但克罗斯早就拒绝了这提议，他也不能再买了。  
克洛泽到训练基地时正好穆勒也来了，两人放好各自的东西去其他队友房里小聚，推开赫迪拉的房门时正好听见厄齐尔的惊呼：“他向托尼求婚了！”  
穆勒立刻看向克洛泽，克洛泽条件反射地认定他们说的是另一个叫托尼的人。  
“谁向谁求婚了？”走进去后穆勒问。  
赫迪拉尴尬地看了厄齐尔一眼，责怪他刚刚不该大惊小怪。  
“贝尔和托尼。我们的托尼。”  
克洛泽刚要在小沙发上坐下，这句“我们的托尼”让他的腿绊了一下，他几乎是跌坐在沙发上的。  
房里的三人都不说话了，他们都好奇克洛泽的表情，但谁也不敢看他。  
“那现在……”穆勒顶着低气压问道，“他就和贝尔在一起了？”  
“好像是吧，”赫迪拉说，“问他们他们也不说，打哈哈就混过去了，一句话也不回答，根本不知道他们下一步要马上结婚还是分手。”  
“刚求婚你怎么咒人家分手？”厄齐尔问。穆勒对他使了个眼色，厄齐尔没注意到，倒是克洛泽留意到了。  
赫迪拉无奈地看着他。他本来不想接着说，但厄齐尔偏要问。  
“如果是你，当着所有队友的面被求婚了、而且你同意了，之后的半个月你会提也不提这件事吗？问你以后什么打算你也一句都不说，你会这样吗？”  
厄齐尔皱眉想了想，“如果是托尼的话，他干得出来这样的事，”他耸耸肩，“托尼就是做事和常人不一样嘛，让人捉摸不透……他们求婚的时候什么样？浪漫吗？”  
“梅斯，我们今天是不是别聊这个比较好？”使眼色没用，穆勒直接对厄齐尔说，同时向克洛泽的方向看着。  
“米洛也一定很想知道，你就说吧，反正他都听到了。这屋子里就我们四个，保证不外传！”  
赫迪拉无奈地看着厄齐尔。克洛泽调整了阴沉的表情后也开口了：“我和托尼已经没什么了，你说吧。”这话有一大半算是真的，克洛泽认为自己已经不再想克罗斯了，他最近也在和别人见面。克罗斯打定主意不理会他，他总不能一直干等下去。  
赫迪拉简要重复了当天的场景，半个月前的一天晚上他们赢了一场比赛，赛后贝尔拉着克罗斯在走廊上说了好久，之后两人才回来换衣服，然后贝尔从包里翻出来一个大盒子，拿出一枚戒指就对着克罗斯单膝下跪了，队友们有一大半都没走，全在看着他们。  
“什么样的戒指？有钻吗？大吗？”穆勒问，“托尼什么反应？”  
“托尼先看贝尔，再看我们周围的一圈人，又看贝尔，然后他咧着嘴笑，贝尔就把戒指给他戴上了。”  
“后来呢？”厄齐尔问，“他们拥抱了？还是接吻了？”  
赫迪拉偷偷看了眼完全看不出表情的克洛泽，说了句：“别问了，求婚时该干的都干了。”  
“哈——”厄齐尔倒吸一口气，“劲爆……不对，那你怎么说他们这半个月问什么都不回答？”  
“第二天大家恭喜他们订婚了，托尼就嘻嘻哈哈，加雷斯就微笑说‘谢谢’，多一句也不说，以后的打算、现在是不是住一起、跟俱乐部怎么谈的这些，一个字也不提，谁问都不说。”  
“一定是嫌你们太多事了，”厄齐尔说，“人家不想你们掺和私事，这不是很正常吗？”  
“你要是也在皇马就知道那气氛有多不对头了，”赫迪拉感叹，注意到厄齐尔忽然变了的脸色，他赶快说道，“我说错了，我们不提这个……英国最近天气怎么样啊？”  
“好极了，头发里马上就能长蘑菇了。”厄齐尔哼了一声。  
几人放下克罗斯的事不提，说起了各自俱乐部的事。克洛泽一直望着窗外，草地上的阳光从金黄变成橘红，队友又进来了好几个，他们打牌、聊天，游戏也玩了好几轮，克洛泽坐在沙发上一直没动过。  
克罗斯差不多是最后一个来的，克洛泽不知道具体时间，他来了也没有到队友们集合的房间里，只在自己的屋子里呆着，谁也不知道他在干什么，直到晚饭时克洛泽才看见他。  
他一眼见到了克罗斯中指上的戒指。样式简洁，看上去很重。克洛泽心里又是一阵翻腾：如果他在最开始就接受了托尼，现在他手上戴着的就是自己的戒指了。  
克罗斯拿好饭菜，自己坐在桌角，克洛泽主动端着盘子坐到他旁边。  
“近来还好吗？”  
然后克洛泽见到了赫迪拉所说的嘻嘻哈哈的克罗斯。  
“好啊，都好。”他望着克洛泽，一边拿起果汁，手上的戒指碰在玻璃杯上发出清脆的声响，轻轻敲在克洛泽心上。  
人声嘈杂，餐具放在桌上，椅子在地上摩擦，餐厅里笼着一层小小的噪音。  
“不要结婚，好吗？”  
在说出口后克洛泽才发现自己说了什么，他看克罗斯，后者听到了却装作没留意，正好有人在问他什么，克罗斯忽然笑起来回答厄齐尔的话：“着什么急，还怕到时候不告诉你？”  
克罗斯装作没听到，继续低头吃饭了。克洛泽坐在他旁边连刀叉都拿不起来，戒指在克罗斯手上闪着光，晃得克洛泽眼睛生疼。

集训期间克洛泽没再私下和克罗斯说过话。他们平平常常地和阿根廷踢了比赛，当晚和阿根廷队一起住在赛场附近的酒店里。克洛泽打不起精神，差点忘了把孩子们的信转交给克罗斯。晚上快睡觉时克洛泽才想起这件事，怕明天再忘了，他立刻拿着信去找克罗斯。  
房门迟了一会儿才打开，屋子中酒气很重，克罗斯的眼睛像被酒精洗过，兔子般发红。他醉得不轻，走路也摇晃了。  
“怎么又喝酒了？”克洛泽问，克罗斯站不稳，克洛泽赶快扶住他，“你不是不喝了吗？”与几年前发现他喝酒时对后辈的质问和规劝不同，现在克洛泽的声音里只有关切和温柔。  
“想喝就喝了，”克罗斯拉开克洛泽的手，晕晕乎乎走回床上坐下，“你来干什么？”  
“孩子们有信带给你，”克洛泽挨着克罗斯在他身旁坐下，“你怎么了？不舒服？用不用吃药？”他用手在克罗斯额头上探了探，“怎么醉成这样？”  
克罗斯侧头躲开他的手，“不用管我。”  
克洛泽攥住他的手臂，“我只是担心你。”  
克罗斯知道自己喝多了。因为他早就不再想克洛泽了，他也早就对克洛泽免疫了，可今天却听到他一句温柔的话就想扑进他怀里抱着他哭。  
“出去。”克罗斯闭着眼，看也不看他。  
“孩子们写了信给你，老师布置的任务，你至少看看，”克洛泽把信展开给他看，“你看，他们还画了画。”  
克罗斯接过信看着，他喝多了，眼睛也看不清，辨认上面的乱乱的词句也十分费力。  
“卢安写一句，诺亚写一句。”克洛泽解释道。  
克罗斯把信纸拿得更近些。  
“爸爸，星期三，我又想你了；  
星期二、星期一也是，还有星期日；  
我们很乖，像草莓一样乖；  
给你一颗大草莓，爸爸，吻我们吧。”  
克罗斯越看越难受，酒精和儿子们的信都让他发抖。  
看到信纸最下面写着的“卢安、诺亚爱爸爸”和用心圈起来的“爸爸”一词，克罗斯的嗓子忽然紧了。他把信纸盖在胸口上。  
“我的宝贝，”他摇摇头不知道想哭还是笑，“我的宝贝。”  
不等克罗斯再开口，克洛泽已经抱住他了，安慰孩子似的在他身上轻轻拍着。  
“嘘，没事了，托尼，孩子们都好，你也没事。”  
克罗斯挣脱他的手臂，把孩子们写的信折好，放在床头的钱夹里。  
“你回去吧。”  
但克罗斯醉成这样，克洛泽不可能走，再者他们已经僵持了快三个月，今天碰巧他有些情绪波动，如果不抓住这个机会和他把话谈开，下一次等到托尼愿意对自己开口就不知道是什么时候了。  
“我陪你一会儿，”克洛泽说，然后试探着引出话题，“你不高兴吗，托尼？到底怎么了，都要结婚的人了。”  
“结婚，”克罗斯冷笑一声，“哪有什么结婚，”他用力拔下戒指，重重地放在床头柜上，“给人看的罢了。出去，别呆在我房里。”  
“别对我生气，”克洛泽柔声劝着，手在克罗斯后背上轻轻抚摸，“别对我生气，托尼。”  
克罗斯不争气地发现他的态度又软下来了，他知道喝酒会扰乱自己的情绪却还是这样做了，现在后悔也晚了。这些日子和贝尔装作是情侣原本就很累，又听到克洛泽和其他人约会的消息，克罗斯忽然自暴自弃起来，又喝起酒了。  
“都答应了求婚，怎么不结了？”克洛泽继续问。  
克罗斯含糊地哼了一声。  
“你能在十来号人面前让队友出丑吗？”他抬起头反问，仿佛在叙述一个再简单不过的事实，“当面拒绝他、让队友都看他笑话吗？让大家背地里议论‘加雷斯真可怜’、‘托尼架子也太大了’吗？”  
短短几句话解释了赫迪拉的疑惑，也将克洛泽的消沉清理得一干二净。他的托尼无意和别人结婚，只是表面上装装样子。  
“那你们是怎么打算的？队友迟早要知道你们没在一起啊。”克洛泽引着他继续说。  
“晚上队友们一走我就和他说清楚了，我们不可能结婚，但戒指先戴着，做出还在一起的样子，过一两个月再告诉队友我们和平分手了，也免得他丢脸。”  
“所以你们并不是恋人？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯又笑了一声，醉醺醺地答道：“怎么可能。”  
“我以为你喜欢他。”克洛泽不再引导克罗斯回答问题了，他觉得疑惑：克罗斯和贝尔确实分手过，但在那之前他们的感情一直很好，两人在一起也是个不错的选择，对方都已经求婚了克罗斯竟然还拒绝，克洛泽很好奇原因。  
“那你以后怎么打算？就这样一个人过日子了？”  
“不然呢？”克罗斯问，他靠在床头上，迷糊地闭着眼，“人不能两次撞上同一面墙，爱情从没给过我好的影响，我为什么就非要被爱情缠住不可？因为伤得不够深？因为这一身伤还不致死所以要再试试？我又不是个白痴……”克罗斯笑了几声，他拿起酒杯又要喝，克洛泽夺过杯子。  
“给我——”克罗斯伸手去抢，克洛泽干脆自己一口气喝光。  
“没有了。”他把空酒杯给克罗斯看。  
克罗斯颓然靠在床头上。  
“现在说放弃太早了，”克洛泽靠过去，望着克罗斯，手指在他后背上轻轻划着，“哪能这么早就准备一个人过日子，爱情有什么不好？谁让你难过了？贝尔吗？”  
“别再装傻！”克罗斯忽然爆发，用力推了克洛泽一把，“是你！连这种事你也要把责任推给别人吗？”  
他忽然开始推打克洛泽，要把他推出去，但克罗斯醉了，也用不上力气，很快被克洛泽按住胳膊、抱在怀里不动了。  
他的头耷在克洛泽肩上，身体抖着，过一会儿他不再挣扎，克洛泽以为他哭了，或是睡着了，但克罗斯迷茫地开口了，似乎把克洛泽当成了别人。  
“我喜欢米洛那么久，得到什么了？”  
“他就是不喜欢我，告白也没用……从勒沃库森回来倒好，他和拉姆在一起了。拒绝我的时候还说什么……什么‘和球员在一起会很复杂’，对方是我不可以，是拉姆就行了？”  
克罗斯笑了起来，笑得浑身发抖，像在哭一样。  
“就算没有拉姆能怎么样，他就喜欢我了？别做梦了……他就是不喜欢你……”  
“还给他生了孩子，这不是疯了是什么？”克罗斯大笑起来，眼泪终于滚下来，“他根本就不想要你，你还给他生孩子……”  
“别哭，托尼，”克洛泽抱着他，抹着他的眼泪，这是克洛泽第一次见到他哭，虽然是他安慰托尼，但这时克洛泽自己也慌了，“是我不好，都是我的错……可后来我要和你一起生活你也拒绝了啊。”  
克罗斯又笑了:“你的回应太晚了，米洛……我的感情都磨光了你才来找我，才说喜欢我，我怎么敢再喜欢你？喜欢你的第一个七年发生什么好事了？喜欢你那么久带给我什么了？你以为我还是当年的托尼吗？我再也不能是原来的样子了，再也不可能那样喜欢你了，”他笑着，眼泪向下淌着，“不怪你，米洛，这和你无关，都是我自己折腾的，是我自己把自己变成这样……”  
他哭着笑着，眼睛通红，泪水直灌进衣领，克洛泽擦也擦不完。  
“贝尔问我不结婚是不是和你有关，我能怎么说……我告诉他我早就不再想着你了，也不喜欢你，我有好多次都以为我彻底摆脱你的影响了，可没过多久就发现我只是在骗自己罢了……没有什么比身边有个喜欢的人更糟糕，好多年前就在心底挖了一个洞，这么多年过去，什么也填不满，什么也不想要……”  
给他擦着眼泪鼻涕，克洛泽心如刀绞，恨不能替他受过。  
“别哭了，托尼，你这样我很心疼。”克洛泽吻着克罗斯的额头，克罗斯还在迷糊地挣扎着。  
“不要你……你出去……”  
“别动，宝贝，没事了，我在这儿，都会好的……”克洛泽搂着他不让他动，克罗斯仍在挣扎。  
“你知道什么？你知道什么！”他失控地叫喊着，“你出去！滚出去！”  
他将克洛泽推下床，并继续向外推着。  
“别来找我，再也别来，我和你没关系，我变成什么样都是我咎由自取，你只是个外人，我们一点关系都没有。”  
“托尼，是我不好，别哭了……”  
“你闭嘴！你什么都不知道！”推了他几下，克罗斯没力气了，靠着墙蹲在地上，然后坐在地板上抱着头。  
“托尼？”克洛泽被他吓到了，慢慢俯下身跪在克罗斯旁边。  
克罗斯抱着头，自暴自弃地、崩溃地哭着，肩膀抖着。那一刻克洛泽看不到他的脸，却忽然感觉他见到了七年前的托尼，刚来拜仁时的托尼。  
克洛泽小心地接近他，伸出手去想抱住他。他已经做好准备自己会被克罗斯一把推开，但克罗斯只是哭，把积攒了好多年的眼泪都在今天哭出来。  
我是怎么喜欢你的，米洛？我是怎么爱上你的？  
他模糊地回忆起自己第一次见到克洛泽时的模样，那时他站的好远，克罗斯连他的眼睛都看不清，但他还是忍不住笑了，紧张又激动，克洛泽就在那里，从今以后他们要一起训练、一起比赛了。那好像是很好的事，可后来就变了……  
克洛泽抱住他。这个拥抱和七年前的重叠，克罗斯任他环住自己，趴到他肩上继续哭着。他有许许多多的事可以哭，他忍了好多好多眼泪。米洛·克洛泽，对这一切他又知道什么？  
他扔掉告白时送给克洛泽的戒指，看着它被水流吞噬、带走；他趁着克洛泽昏睡偷偷亲吻他，那还是他的初吻；即将结束在勒沃库森的租借，却刚一回国家队就知道他和拉姆约会的消息；然后他被醉酒的克洛泽按到床上，并荒唐地怀了他的孩子；度假时克洛泽忽然来找他，那时他怀着克洛泽的孩子并正打算流产，但他对此一无所知；他在生产时又哭又笑，恨不得即刻死在操作台上。  
看看我为爱情做了什么，米洛。  
然后他再没有眼泪了。还有什么可哭，还有什么可让他难过。他有一个恋人，那人不知道自己爱着他；他有喜欢的人，那人和他上了床却忘得干干净净、还和其他人约会；他爱上一个人，那人却迟了七年才给他回应。  
克罗斯只想哭。感情不是钢铁，也不是岩石，它等不了七年，这七年难道没有雨雪风霜地震海啸吗？它怎么可能始终如一？它怎么可能一成不变？它早就被磨光了你看不到吗？你想让我怎么回应？  
他想要感情，也想要尊严。他不能为克洛泽留在不看重他的俱乐部，不能为克洛泽所谓“朋友的喜欢”而和他一同生活。他需要离开，需要改变。  
他不能永远都被克洛泽影响，他要有新的生活——克罗斯又开始笑了——他的新生活开始了一万次！他总是要去追寻新的选择、渴望新的自己，到头来却仍生活在克洛泽的阴影中。他挖不掉，摆脱不了。他欺骗世界，欺骗自己，只有被挖空的心还记得发生了什么，每一次受到波动时都在胸腔中重重地震荡。  
你应该知道，米洛，我不能和你在一起，因为你会害死我。世界上的另一个角落里，克罗斯已经流尽了血。  
就是那样的。克罗斯哭够了，他抬头看着天花板。就是那样，在某个地方那个七年前的托尼还在，他在冷风里冻红了脸，他很难过。  
但那不应该是自己。大家都知道他不是会轻易难过的人，他对外界有最坚固完好的防备，他什么也不在乎，什么也不怕，他随性地活在自己的世界里，没有任何东西能束缚他。  
可是克罗斯还是能看见七年前的那个年轻人，他双手插在口袋里，把戒指丢进河中，发红的脸颊被风吹得冰冷。都会好起来，你难过什么呢，克罗斯安慰他，别不高兴了，不就是米洛吗，忘了他就好了……  
“托尼？”克洛泽轻轻摇晃他，克罗斯缓缓地、深深地吸着气，他哭累了，疲倦地闭上眼睛。  
克洛泽想把他抱到床上去，但不敢轻易移动他，等了一会儿，克罗斯头靠着墙壁，像是要昏睡过去时，克洛泽才轻手轻脚地把他抱起来，安放到床上，为他脱掉衣服。  
房中的灯还亮着，克洛泽本想关灯，他看见克罗斯红着脸、红着眼睛的样子心疼，却还想再看看他。克罗斯虽然平时话不多，但性格强硬，不是爱哭的人，克洛泽甚至都不记得以前见过他哭，今天他喝了酒，情绪失控，又哭又笑，把克洛泽吓坏了也心疼坏了。他的托尼怎么能变成这样？  
克罗斯的眼睛还湿着，克洛泽用纸巾沾去他眼周的泪。他知道这一夜自己不可能睡着了。  
托尼这几年过的还算风光，也一直在走上坡路，他不对任何人提及他的生活，将自己隐藏起来，谁也不知道他在想什么。  
是自己太迟钝了。克洛泽回想起一零年世界杯开始前克罗斯的酗酒和消沉，他竟然没想到托尼是因为自己才难过的。那时候的他在想什么？为什么一直把克罗斯当做队友、后辈甚至是弟弟，从没想过他应该是自己的恋人？  
思来想去，这些年总是他对不住克罗斯。这不是克洛泽的本意，在喜欢上克罗斯之后他就决意要给他最好的一切，但那时克罗斯心冷了，不想再接受谁，自己也被排除在外，前段时间还说错了话惹恼他……本来是想照顾他、想宠着他的，怎么会变成这样？  
明天醒来之后，托尼又会是什么态度？他会再次把自己推到他的世界之外吗？但就算托尼这样决定，克洛泽也不会再容忍了，他必须和托尼在一起，不能让托尼再和自己僵持下去。与其看着他这样让克洛泽继续心疼，还不如他们再吵几次、闹几场，怎么都好……但是……托尼，再不能让他走了。

克罗斯醒来时觉得眼睛都要睁不开了。他昨天又是醉酒又是哭，眼睛恐怕早就肿了。他揉着眼睛，这时有人拿开他的手，用湿热的毛巾擦着他的脸。  
“别动，宝贝。”那人说。  
听出对方是克洛泽，而且还用这种方式称呼他，克罗斯的第一反应就是让他别再这样叫他。但克洛泽声音严肃，克罗斯又想到自己昨晚失态的样子，也不想开口了。  
“睁开试试。”  
克罗斯试着睁开左眼，克洛泽放心地去擦他的另外一只眼睛。他神色认真，眉头也皱着。  
克罗斯忽然间宁愿自己喜欢的是别人——昨天哭成那样，一大清早醒来竟然只能看到一张全是褶子的脸皱着眉头盯着自己看，笑也不笑一下。  
两只眼睛都擦好了，克洛泽又在他脸上擦了几下。  
“还想睡一会儿吗？”  
克罗斯摇头。  
“身上有没有不舒服？”  
“没有。”这次克罗斯开口了，嗓子沙哑，他赶快清了清喉咙。  
“去洗澡。”克洛泽把浴衣递给克罗斯，克罗斯不明所以地接过来去浴室了。他拿不准克洛泽是什么态度，甚至也不明白自己的想法。昨晚都那么丢人地闹了一场了，克洛泽提也不提……  
从浴室出来以后，和克罗斯预料得一样，克洛泽已经把今天要穿的衣服为他准备好了。克罗斯不做声地换上衣服，然后和克洛泽一起去吃饭。  
明明已经到了早餐时间，队友们却一个都没来，也不知道他们在忙什么。克洛泽和克罗斯坐在角落的一张桌子上，吃了一会儿，克罗斯的水杯空了，克洛泽也不说话，把两人的水杯都拿走、接好水再拿回来。  
几分钟后德国队的大部队赶到了，他们比平常吵嚷了许多，和施魏因施泰格坐在一桌的人尤其少，脸色也尤其难看。  
厄齐尔和波多尔斯基在他们对面坐下。看了克罗斯两眼，厄齐尔问：“你眼睛怎么了？”  
克罗斯一时没想好该说什么，他迟疑一下，克洛泽替他答道：“托尼昨天不舒服，发烧了。”  
“怎么忽然发烧了？现在好了吗？”  
“好了。”克罗斯回答，这时克洛泽已经吃完了，他喝着水，一只手放在克罗斯腿上，大腿上被他的手盖住的地方热热的。  
克罗斯对厄齐尔笑了下。

在国家队集合后有两场比赛要踢，第二场对阵阿根廷。施魏因施泰格盼着和里奥早些见面，但他们的会面十分仓促，在赛前根本没有说话机会，在球员通道和球场上也是一样，好在当晚双方球队住在球场附近的同一家酒店里，第二天再各自启程离开。  
问过里奥的房间号后，施魏因施泰格急不可耐地等待时机。德国队的队员们分散着呆在好几个房间里，还全都开着门，方便别人随时串门。施魏因施泰格没办法就这么大张旗鼓走过去，想等晚一些、等大家都睡了他再去里奥那儿，但因为第二天就要分开了，大家都想多聊多闹一会儿，谁也不急着睡觉。  
第一次施魏因施泰格走出房间，被穆勒拉到他们的房里打牌去了。连输四次后他找个借口走了，又要去里奥的房间，但这次碰上了波多尔斯基，他只好说自己想去散步，波多尔斯基说他也去，施魏因施泰格只好和他到楼下走了几分钟。折腾了两趟，施魏因施泰格不抱希望地在房里等了快一个小时，在门外喧哗声逐渐变小时，他拿着手机和房卡离开房间，飞快地走到转角处——里奥住在同一楼层的另一边。  
拐了弯，走过德国队的地盘范围，施魏因施泰格刚要松一口气就见到加戈和伊瓜因迎面走来，并狐疑地看着他。  
施魏因施泰格刚要开口就放弃了说话的打算，越解释越乱，他镇静地从两人身旁走过，打开楼梯间的门进去了。等了一两分钟，那两人走进某个队友的房间后，他才从楼梯间出来，匆忙走到里奥门前敲了两下。门刚一打开，施魏因施泰格赶快侧身挤进去。  
“你这里没藏着六七个人在打牌、唱歌、吃零食吧？”  
“印象深刻，”里奥看着他，“一个月不见，你对我当面说的第一句话是打牌、唱歌、吃零食。”  
“我是怕你房里有你队友，你不知道我这一路过来有多艰难，”施魏因施泰格走进去在床上坐下，“你怎么没和大家一起？”  
“知道你要过来，我等着呢，”里奥自然地坐在施魏因施泰格腿上，“我说我累了、要早睡，他们就放过我了。这都等你半天了。你脸红了？”  
“谁脸红了？”施魏因施泰格胡乱擦了把脸。很长时间没见里奥，他还担心里奥会态度冷淡，发现他对自己和上次一样亲密还主动坐到他腿上，施魏因施泰格不禁窃喜。  
显然这一个月施魏因施泰格不是单相思，很快里奥搂住他的脖子主动吻他，施魏因施泰格热切地回吻着，手规规矩矩地搂在里奥腰上。  
“躺一会儿吧，坐着累。”里奥躺回床上，施魏因施泰格在他旁边躺下，一会儿握住他的手，吻吻里奥，又抱住他。  
“明天就各自回家了，你想去哪？”里奥问。  
“你去哪我去哪，”施魏因施泰格回答，“假期一共才三天，一天也别想让我和你分开。”  
“去我家吧，孩子也在。”  
“好。”  
两人对视着，里奥忽然笑了，施魏因施泰格探过头去亲他的眼睛，里奥的手搭在他腰上，施魏因施泰格压过来吻着他，过了一会儿又向里奥耳后吻过去。  
“可以吗？”  
里奥搂着他点点头。比赛已经结束，马上就回家了，里奥不介意暂时标记，反正之前也有过一次了。  
施魏因施泰格在他耳后温柔地吻着，然后轻轻咬下去。里奥轻轻哼了一声，环着他的后背。  
施魏因施泰格关上灯，握着里奥的T恤底边向上拉，里奥懒懒地抬起胳膊让他顺利地把衣服脱下去，又抬起腿任对方脱掉他的裤子。  
施魏因施泰格伏在他身上慢慢吻着，吻过胸口时他摸索着里奥的肋骨，忽然疑惑地问道：“你是不是瘦了，宝贝？”  
里奥在黑暗中笑了。“我不知道……但我奇怪你怎么知道？”  
“上一次啊，你度假那次我们上过床，你忘了？我记得清楚着呢。”  
里奥摸着肋骨和陷下去的腹腔，施魏因施泰格也好奇地摸着，然后再次下定结论：“一定是瘦了，我不会记错。”  
“上个床你也记得那么清楚？”里奥向他伸出手，施魏因施泰格低头压在他身上。  
“如果我回答了，你肯定要说我肉麻了。”  
“说吧。”里奥笑着。  
“我连零六年那次都记得。是我走错房间不假，但我们之间肯定有些不一样的东西……在你之前我有过几个人，但都记不清了，只有和你的那次记得清楚，过了好几年也没忘。”  
“真的？”  
“当然了，在那之后好长时间都在想你在干什么，还想给你打电话，但没有号码，也怕打过去惹你心烦，最后都作罢了，”施魏因施泰格说，“当时应该联系你的。”  
回想怀孕时独自度过的时光，里奥确实希望能有人和自己一起背负这一切。他的队友们照顾他，父母和哥哥有段时间也陪在他身旁，但那不一样，怀孕的包袱仍旧是他一人的，只有自己知道孩子的父亲是施魏因施泰格。  
“如果我早些和你联系就好了。”他摸着里奥的肚子。  
“我们还有以后。”听出他话中的遗憾，里奥安慰着，打了个哈欠。  
施魏因施泰格轻轻吻着里奥的嘴唇。里奥累了，侧过身抱住他不再作声，很快睡着了。

施魏因施泰格睡得饱饱的，尽管没有性爱他还是在醒来时觉得心满意足，没睁眼他就闻到屋子中里奥的信息素味道，他把里奥搂得更紧些，里奥的手轻轻在他胳膊上划着。  
“该起床了，巴斯蒂安，要和队友们一起吃饭呢。”  
施魏因施泰格不说话，用鼻子蹭着里奥的脸。  
“好啦，快起来。”  
里奥挣脱他的胳膊要去拿衣服，施魏因施泰格又把他拉回来。  
“再陪我躺一会儿。”  
被窝里暖暖的，里奥也不想起来，他们又躺了一会儿，施魏因施泰格开始吻他，从嘴唇、下巴、脖子一直吻到小腹。里奥要去推他，却被施魏因施泰格按住手。  
“巴斯蒂安……”里奥侧了下身，屈起腿挡在他们中间，“马上就出发了。”  
施魏因施泰格笑了，得意地看着里奥：“看看这次是谁脸红了。”  
里奥抽出枕头丢在他身上，施魏因施泰格按住他吻着，里奥的嘴唇被他吮得通红，他趁机在脖子上也留了吻痕，里奥不在意，和他闹一会儿就去洗澡了。  
两人换好衣服，施魏因施泰格打算直接去餐厅，里奥去找队友和他们一起走。  
“一会儿我们就别和大家一起回去了，我们单独走，”里奥说，“我去跟领队说，你也和你们队里打好招呼，吃完饭我们就出发，这样能赶上最早的航班，不然就要等到下午了。”  
“好。”施魏因施泰格一边说一边拉开房门，正好自己的大批队友从房门前走过，他们要去餐厅，必须路过阿根廷队的走廊。  
“早啊。”施魏因施泰格平常地打了招呼，但队友们都诧异地看着他。施魏因施泰格这才意识到自己刚刚从梅西房里走出。  
里奥本来想说话，但手机忽然响了，他抽出手机回信息，一时也没理会德国队站在自己门口这件事。  
“你怎么跑这儿来了？”格策问，他正好走到门口，离施魏因施泰格最近，他忽然踮起脚向他身上闻着，“什么味道这么好闻？”  
他这样一说，德国队也跟着一起嗅着，确实有种淡淡的香味，格策在施魏因施泰格身上嗅着嗅着就向梅西那边倾过身去，施魏因施泰格把手按到他胸口上，禁止他再向里奥身上靠。  
“别这么没礼貌。”  
“为什么你们身上有种冷冷的香味，是什么啊？”  
许尔勒一把把格策揪了回来，这时德国队都没说话，但大家同样铁青着脸，再看到梅西脖子上的吻痕，都明白是怎么回事了。那是Omega信息素的味道，全世界都知道梅西是Omega。  
只有格策还在不知死活地大惊小怪：“你们、你们标记了？”  
“还用问！”许尔勒小声说，揪着格策向一边拽。  
“诶——可是——怎么会这样？你们在一起了吗？”  
“把他给我拖走，”拉姆说，眼睛盯着施魏因施泰格，“你不打算解释一下？”  
“这个，咳，我们还是吃饭去吧。”施魏因施泰格说，他不知道里奥是否打算公开这件事，自己也不便多说。  
波多尔斯基愤怒地看着他们。  
“你不是真和他有一腿吧？”穆勒问。  
“别说得那么难听，”施魏因施泰格制止道，“别问了，走吧吃饭去。”  
里奥糊里糊涂地听他们说话，一边回复队友的信息，偶尔看德国队一眼，奇怪他们怎么还堵在自己门口。  
“我不走，你和谁有一腿不好非要和他——”  
“托马斯！”  
“你和他什么关系？”波多尔斯基终于忍不住了。  
“别问了，卢卡。”  
“他们在说什么？”里奥回复好了信息，抬起头看门口的德国队问施魏因施泰格，“这么明显的事实有什么可问？都标记了、还猜不到昨晚我们干什么了？”  
听到他忽然暗示两人上床了，施魏因施泰格反倒吓了一跳。德国队忽然吵嚷起来，纷纷叫着“怎么能和他”、“我们的队长”、“竟然还标记了”、等等一堆话。  
里奥也不管他们在说什么，他摸了下口袋，确认房卡在里面，然后关好门。阿奎罗带着阿根廷的一伙人走过来，他们疑惑地看了看门口的德国队然后决定忽略他们。  
“吃饭去吗？”阿奎罗问。  
“走吧，”里奥说着在施魏因施泰格后背上碰了一下，“回头见。”  
不明所以的阿根廷队狐疑地看着德国队，挤过被他们占满的走廊并接受他们愤怒的眼刀。  
“他们干嘛都堵在你门口？”阿奎罗问。  
“不知道。”  
“你身上什么味道这么好闻？”阿奎罗闻闻里奥的肩膀。  
“别问。”  
阿根廷队走远了，穆勒忽然指出：“他肯定是故意勾引你！想扰乱我们、让我们内讧！”  
“这种话就别说了，以后还要参加婚礼呢。”施魏因施泰格说着向餐厅走去。  
“他中邪了！”穆勒呆滞一秒后对拉姆叫着，“他中邪了他完蛋了他被阿根廷人勾了魂了！明明对谁都没兴趣、他为什么会和阿根廷人在一起？还有他刚才说什么婚礼？谁要结婚了？”  
“别说了，托马斯，这么多人呢……”拉姆叹道，和队友们一起向餐厅走。  
大家都不说话了，只有格策还在小声嘟囔着：“你们都没闻到吗，真的很好闻……”  
两支队伍分别在两个餐厅吃早饭。施魏因施泰格那一桌只有穆勒、拉姆和他一起，波多尔斯基都坐到旁边去了。显然穆勒还想问什么，但拉姆不让他说话，穆勒只能一眼接一眼地瞪着他。全队都被施魏因施泰格被阿根廷队长故意引诱、而且上了钩一事恼火，只有热恋中的施魏因施泰格感觉不到消沉的气氛，还在计划他和里奥的三天休息日。  
“我就问你一次，巴斯蒂，你们是……呃，一夜情吗？”拉姆问。  
“认真的，我们早就有联系了。”施魏因施泰格回答。刚刚里奥都故意暗示两人昨天滚床了，证明至少他不在意德国队知道这件事。  
“你们早有联系还瞒着我们——”  
拉姆让穆勒闭嘴，问道：“有多认真？”  
施魏因施泰格想了想：“我想的比较长远……你就当做我们要在一起一辈子好了，他是我男朋友，你们说话别太难听，不然大家都尴尬。”  
“男朋友”一词让穆勒呛住并且惊天动地咳嗽起来，拉姆拍了他好半天，穆勒好不容易缓过来，想说话也说不出了。  
“这么多年你一直都没恋人，忽然有了一个还是阿根廷队的队长……你有没有想过你们两个其实是不太可能的？”拉姆斟酌着说，“有可能只是你们一时兴起，或者他只是和你玩玩而已……”  
“他是我男朋友，我知道。”施魏因施泰格说，然后就不做解释了。  
另一张桌子上波多尔斯基忽然放下刀叉，厄齐尔慢悠悠地把餐具推到一边，拍着他的后背语重心长地安慰起来。  
克罗斯不明白怎么回事，抬头看了他们几眼，困惑地听厄齐尔低声劝慰波多尔斯基说巴斯蒂是猪油蒙了心，他和梅西不可能是认真的。  
“记得我说在机场见到巴斯蒂和梅西的那次吗？”克洛泽在他耳边轻声说。  
克罗斯反应过来，对杯子露出“他们东窗事发了”的会心微笑。  
德国队各怀心事吃着早饭，十分钟后梅西忽然出现在餐厅里。施魏因施泰格背对着门，梅西看起来并不想大张旗鼓叫他，他悄无声息地走过去，但这十几步德国队都在盯着他看，梅西熟视无睹。  
“吃完了？”梅西走到他身边。  
施魏因施泰格点点头，看到梅西就笑了，还握住他的手。  
“我和领队说好了，走吧。”梅西说。  
施魏因施泰格站起来跟着他就走了。  
“等等等一下，”穆勒扯住施魏因施泰格的袖子，“他一句话你就跟他走了？”  
“我们早就说好的，我也告诉领队了。”施魏因施泰格坦然回答。  
“可你们去哪啊？”  
“隐私，不能说。”他跟在梅西身后继续向外走。  
“喂——”  
“怎么就这样……”  
德国队忽然陷入骚动，眼看着就要吵闹起来，拉姆不轻不重地在桌子上敲了两下，大家看看他，都不做声了，默默瞪着两人直到他们离开餐厅。一时间餐桌上没人说话，拉姆继续吃饭，不知道队友们都在拿着手机飞快地打字，皱着眉头，眼睛冒火，他们确实没说话，但在网上早就炸开锅了。

施魏因施泰格在巴塞罗那住了三天，临走的那天下着小雨，蒂亚戈在午睡，里奥送他到门口，施魏因施泰格不让他到门外去。  
“别送了，再浇湿了。”他在里奥唇上吻着，“下个月有休息我马上过来。”  
“雨不大，还是我送你去机场吧。”里奥提议。  
“别去，下雨开车不安全，在家里呆着。到地方我给你打电话。”  
两人对视着，施魏因施泰格松手扔下背包，搂住里奥吻着。他们停下时施魏因施泰格拥着他看了眼表：时间有些紧张，他们已经耽搁好一会儿了。  
“这几天你过得高兴吗？”里奥靠在他怀里闷闷地问。  
“当然高兴了，你怎么会这么问？”  
“我不知道事情会变成什么样，对自己也没信心，”里奥嘀咕着，“平白无故让你等了这么久，好不容易见了面却什么都没做……”  
“我没着急，现在也很好，真的。”施魏因施泰格赶快说道，他知道里奥的谨慎，他愿意和自己约会、甚至同意暂时标记，这已经是信赖他的表示了，施魏因施泰格想象不出里奥还会同意第二个人这样做。虽然没上床，但两人的关系反而因此更紧密，他们都不着急，等待事情水到渠成发生的那天。  
“下次，”里奥握着他的手，“等你下次过来。”  
施魏因施泰格只是笑，又去吻他。如果是青少年时期他会为里奥的承诺欣喜若狂，但现在早过了那个年纪。施魏因施泰格不着急也没喜形于色，和里奥相处了这么久，他已经确信事情会这样发展了，里奥会接受他，他们会结婚，这些都是理所应当一件件发生的。  
“好，我记住了，别反悔。”  
里奥又笑，两人如胶似漆吻了一会儿，施魏因施泰格才离开。细密的雨落在他头发中，打湿衣服，他回头，看见里奥站在门口望着他，雨滴落在他身上。  
“快回去！”施魏因施泰格喊道。  
里奥站在门口向他挥手，隔着雨幕笑了。  
这样的分别场景大概还会重复上几年，想到这儿施魏因施泰格有些心酸。但分离不会总是他们相处的常态，迟早有一天他们会住到一起。  
施魏因施泰格好多年没恋爱过，一旦开始就认真，直奔着结婚去。  
等飞机时，他对着空气认真策划他们的未来。  
他要和里奥结婚，要养育和里奥的孩子。里奥在感情上太慢热，虽然他们正在热恋，但想要订婚、结婚至少要等到一年以后，至于第二个或者更多孩子要问里奥的意思，或许要等到他退役，但只有蒂亚戈一个也没什么不好……

最初接到里奥的电话，听他说俱乐部不希望两人有来往时，施魏因施泰格没当回事。因为里奥和皮克的婚姻早在好几年前几就定下了，俱乐部有许多相关计划和商业活动，甚至合同中也有相应的条款，在谈判一事上皮克和俱乐部都不想取消婚约，皮克推诿拖延，认定了里奥一时犯糊涂才要取消婚礼，俱乐部坚定地站在皮克身后，对里奥和颜悦色地规劝，和颜悦色地说让他不要影响自己在球队的地位。这已经是威胁了。  
“没事，你先应付着他们，”施魏因施泰格在电话里说，“等到拖得时间够长了，他们发现你不是心血来潮、就会认真对待我们的事了。好端端地恋爱又不违法，俱乐部不会一直都这种态度。”  
“好多事恨不得十年前就定下了，”里奥叹道，“我一直认为婚约不会有变动，所以俱乐部的安排都答应了，忽然取消婚礼会给俱乐部、皮克还有我都带来很大损失……中途改主意确实是我不好，可我也没想到会碰到你啊，总不能就这样稀里糊涂结婚吧……现在我和你在一起的时间短，没人相信我们是认真的。解释了也说不清。”  
“不着急，我们有一辈子呢，就算真拖上一年半年才能解决这件事，那也值了，一年换八十年。”  
施魏因施泰格听见里奥在手机那边笑了。  
“最好别拖上一年那么久。这几天俱乐部正在施压，你先别过来了，我们暂时别联系得太勤快，等风头过去的。”  
“没问题。”  
施魏因施泰格笑着，满口答应，但不到一个月他就后悔了。

 

第十九章

克罗斯不再提把孩子接到自己的老房子里，他安心地、理所当然地住在克洛泽家中，他不是这栋房子的主人，但他属于这里，像雨水于土壤和湖泊不可分割。  
他的身体空了，哭闹的那晚又一次让他流尽眼泪，但和生育时的咬牙切齿与痛苦不同，那些沉重都流走了。  
他在迷茫中醒来，身体轻盈，仿佛重生。忽然间很多事他都不在意了，他对克洛泽的种种恼怒和迷恋，感情中的亏欠、委屈或付出都变得无关紧要，他甚至觉得好笑：为什么他会在乎那一切。  
克洛泽悉心照顾孩子，对他也无微不至。克罗斯像大病初愈、忘记许多事似的，他望着克洛泽为自己盛汤，奇怪自己怎么会喜欢他、怎么会爱上他。  
是克罗斯自己把事情弄复杂了。克洛泽只是他的前辈、偶像、榜样、孩子的父亲，对自己来说他从来都不是一个应该去爱的人，他们之间怎么会有爱情？克洛泽那样光芒万丈、无法企及的一个人，怎么会是他的恋人？  
忽然间克罗斯看得清清楚楚。  
“我给你添麻烦了，”两人各自搂着一个孩子快睡着时克罗斯说，“我误会了，米洛，给你添了好多麻烦，还对你生气……我不该这样。”  
“你没给我添麻烦，托尼。你说什么呢？”  
“我总以为自己成熟了、长大了，结果还是什么都不懂又自以为是，”克罗斯看着窗外嗤嗤地笑，“竟然还说喜欢你，竟然还对你生气……我真是糊涂了。”  
他轻声笑了。听见他说喜欢自己是“糊涂”，困倦的克洛泽忽然清醒了。他在半暗的光线中望着克罗斯，后者迷茫地睁着眼。  
“我想要的都有了，米洛，我知足了，什么也不要了。每一次贪心都会让我陷进更深的陷阱，站得高，摔得狠……我也摔够了。拿了那么多冠军，现在年薪和代言都有好多收入，我自己和父母的生活都不用犯愁，还有两个健健康康的孩子……坏事就是要发生在我这样的人身上，明明什么都有了还想奢望更多……太贪心，到最后什么也得不到。”  
最初，克罗斯想要克洛泽，后来是一个可以随意发生关系的人，一个恋人，最后是婚姻和家庭，他跌跌撞撞地走着，一路都在摔跟头。他不做这种无用功了，为什么要在这种事上不停地接受打击、甚至还要冷战、生气？他又不是个孩子，早该过了为感情赌气闹别扭的时候。  
他要冠军，要未来，要他的卢安和诺亚健康平安，他的生活里再没有毫无用处、只会添乱的感情……无论是对谁的。

克洛泽和克罗斯恢复了朋友的相处模式，见面后克洛泽和从前一样照顾他，克罗斯也不再赌气。两人相处得很好，克洛泽却觉得无望，克罗斯看似已经放弃了他们的感情与未来。  
一个月后，克洛泽和球队一起来马德里踢比赛，比赛接近尾声时克罗斯和对方球员撞到一起，当场晕过去了，队医赶快冲上场来，克罗斯很快被抬上担架、送去医院。  
赛后克洛泽立刻去医院探望克罗斯，他抵达时克罗斯的弟弟菲利克斯已经匆匆赶来了，他看到媒体对克罗斯伤势夸大其词的描述、说他被撞得十分严重、医生甚至不敢断言他什么时候醒过来，菲利克斯来的路上刷了一路的新闻，吓得六神无主，和医生说话时已经急得快哭出来了。  
详细检查后，医生告诉两人克罗斯没有大碍，只是撞了下头，需要一两个星期才能完全恢复。  
“这段时间不能做剧烈运动，尽量平躺静养，别让他受刺激，要是输了比赛不能晋级，这些消息都别告诉他。今天晚上他就会醒，身边最好有人守着，别让病人醒了发现身边一个人都没有。哦还有，他醒之后可能会晕晕乎乎的、甚至说几句胡话，状态、情绪和平常不一样，这些都正常，他需要时间恢复。”  
“他不会傻了吧？”菲利克斯眼泪汪汪地问，一旁的克洛泽忧心忡忡，听了他的话又好气又好笑。  
“他只是有几天大脑不清醒，反应会比平常慢，没有其他问题，也没变傻，放心吧。”  
医生离开后，菲利克斯在病床旁边坐下，摸着克罗斯的手，心急如焚，不知如何是好，满嘴胡话地说着托尼要是傻了就完了。  
克洛泽只当做踢了几年球、菲利克斯早该长大了，但在自己家人出事时他还是像小孩一样慌里慌张、没头没脑。  
“他没事，别担心，”克洛泽拍着他的肩膀，把医生写的报告读给他听，“你看医生都说了，只是‘头部遭到轻微撞击’、‘休息一个星期即可出院’、‘并发后遗症的概率在10%以下’……”  
“不还是有10%吗？”菲利克斯慌张地拿过来医生的报告，“那他还是有十分之一的几率变傻，以后还怎么踢球？到时候你也不要他，托尼怎么办……”  
“我要他我要他，”克洛泽拍着他的后背安慰，“托尼没事，醒了一样能踢球……”  
本以为担心克罗斯就够煎熬了，没想到还要安慰六神无主的菲利克斯。过了一会儿他们的父母打来电话，吓坏的菲利克斯胡乱说话，没几句他就说不下去了，还是克洛泽把电话接过来向他父母汇报情况的。  
两人一直等到深夜，凌晨时克罗斯才醒，他刚睁开眼睛，菲利克斯立刻攥紧他的手。  
“你醒了！”菲利克斯激动地叫道，“别担心，托尼，姐夫说了，你就算傻了他也要你！”  
克洛泽已经没心思去想这称呼哪里不对劲了，向克罗斯问道：“感觉怎么样？”  
“头晕，”克罗斯迷惑地看着弟弟和克洛泽，“我怎么在这儿？”  
“我们在踢比赛，你被撞了一下就晕过去了，现在在医院里，想起来了吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯疲乏地闭上眼，过了几秒说道：“想起来了……刚才那一下撞得好狠……”  
“要水吗？”克洛泽把水杯递到他嘴边，克罗斯含着吸管喝了一整杯。  
“我再睡一会儿。”克罗斯闭上眼，菲利克斯焦急地摇着他的手，“托尼，我是你弟弟，你还认不认识我了？”  
克罗斯在他手上拍了一下，呢喃着说了一句：“长得这么呆，除了是我弟弟还能是谁。”  
菲利克斯欣喜地笑了，握着他的手不放。克洛泽正了正他的枕头，给他盖好被子，克罗斯很快睡着了。

病房里有一张陪床人的床位，还有一张沙发，克洛泽让菲利克斯睡在床上，自己在沙发上将就了一夜。第二天他早早地醒了，托尼和菲利克斯都睡着。他倒好水，买了早饭放在床边。没多久克罗斯醒了，迷茫地盯着天花板，他一直没说话，好一会儿克洛泽才发现他睁开眼睛了。  
“醒了也不说话，”克洛泽坐到病床上，“感觉怎么样？”  
“累。”克罗斯小声说，他盯着克洛泽看，像从没见过他一样。  
克洛泽扶着他到洗手间门口，出来时克罗斯一只手扶着墙，一只手扶着额头。  
“还头晕？”  
克罗斯点头，克洛泽把他扶回床上躺着，打开餐盒喂他吃早饭。克罗斯只吃了几口。  
“不好吃，不吃了。”  
到这时克洛泽忽然担心了。克罗斯从不挑食，早餐已经很丰盛了，他竟然还不满意。  
“再吃几口，你从昨天下午开始就没吃过东西，早饭不能再糊弄了。”  
“不想吃。”克罗斯闭上眼，又想睡觉。  
“就这点儿，把盘子里的吃完，”克洛泽劝着，“不然你一会儿饿醒了又要难受，早上不吃饭会低血糖，你还生着病呢。”  
他劝了好久，克罗斯吃了两口，又要睡觉，克洛泽继续劝，说了半天，他越来越觉得自己像在哄孩子了。  
“……饭后还要吃药，胃里不能没东西，”他拿起克罗斯的手，“你看你手上都没肉了，还不多吃点儿？”  
克罗斯迷茫地打量自己的胳膊和手，这时克洛泽把勺子递到他嘴边，他乖乖张嘴吃了几口。  
他吃的还没只猫多，克洛泽继续哄他，一顿饭下来克洛泽费尽口舌、说尽了好话，哄双胞胎吃饭都没这么麻烦过。克罗斯勉强吃完了早餐，和克洛泽含糊着说了几句不明所以的话，又倒在床上睡着了。  
中午时克罗斯的父母到了，一家人包括克洛泽一起在病房里吃了午饭，父母和弟弟一直陪到晚上，克洛泽让他们回家去休息，说晚上他来守夜就好，三人推辞不过，而且也弄不清两人现在到底什么关系，晚饭后他们在病房里呆了一会儿就回去了。  
克罗斯吃过晚饭没多久就睡着了，过半个小时醒了，看见克洛泽坐在床边，拿着本书正在看。  
“你在看什么？”  
“护士借给我的书，一本小说。”  
“你还戴了眼镜。”克罗斯打量着他，“你看起来像老师一样……”  
“是吗，”克洛泽放下书看他，“头还晕吗？想要什么？”  
“好多了，”克罗斯轻声说，“你看到哪了，我也想听。”  
克洛泽读了起来，克罗斯在黄色的暖光中透过克洛泽的眼镜看他。  
“雨季在深夜与猫头鹰一起到来。荒芜的山岗被洪流吞噬，牛羊不知所踪，鱼塘也被冲垮。人们披着破旧的蓑衣站在被淹没的山头，他们对苦难麻木，对大雨沉默，他们有共同的默契，不抱怨也不哀叹，看着洪水来袭，看着家园被水流淹没，等待着雨水褪去，留给他们包裹着泥沙的田地、房屋、树木。万物都被洪水淹没，只有天空幸免于难。”  
“发水了，”克罗斯说，“那以后怎么办？”  
“人们继续生活。”克洛泽说。  
“家都被冲毁了，田地里都是泥沙，还怎么种庄稼？”  
“清理出去就好了。总能解决的。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯仍是困惑的样子，他动了动，向床边挪了一下，“你到床上来，我还想听。”  
克洛泽掀开被子上床，倚靠在床头上，借着壁灯的光芒继续为克罗斯读下去。克罗斯每隔一会儿就要问问题，他的问题稀奇古怪，克洛泽一一应答，克罗斯终于信服了。  
“……泥沙覆盖了家园，毁灭了田地，人们刮去沙和淤泥，从土地上除去脏污，日以继夜。土壤被剥下一层皮，露出新鲜的血肉。在烈日即将燎烧大地之前，人们在清凉的黎明中挖开泥土，悄然无声地埋下种子，在沉默中开始了又一轮与自然的对抗和妥协。”  
克洛泽合上书，克罗斯靠在他身上、枕着他的肩膀睡着了，长长的睫毛合在一起。克洛泽刚要下床，克罗斯翻了个身搂住他，黏在他身上。  
克洛泽伸长胳膊把书放在柜子上，摘下眼镜，挨着克罗斯躺下，把他抱进怀里。  
克罗斯半醒半梦，他贴在克洛泽身上，晨露和树木淡淡的清香钻进鼻子，涌进心肺，克罗斯靠得更近了。家乡小城的港口水波荡漾，映着清早晨光的船只来来往往，克罗斯变回四五岁的模样，光着脚在草地上踢球，脚趾上沾着青草和泥土。  
你就是这样喜欢他的。睡梦中的克罗斯迟缓地幡然醒悟。像家乡和童年，它们在记忆中永远不变，对他的感觉也是。  
到最后……绕了好大一个圈子，结果还是这样无知无畏地爱着他，天不怕地不怕，莽撞又狂妄。米洛是他的……只能是他的。  
克罗斯睡熟了，脑海中盘桓的话语在清晨时像梦一样被遗忘了。

克罗斯住院期间热闹非凡，他的队友和小时候的朋友们都来探望他，克洛泽的父母也来了，还带着卢安和诺亚。人们来来往往，但在夜晚安静下来时，陪在他身边的仍是克洛泽，也只有克洛泽。在仍旧迷糊的克罗斯看来，这是最正确的做法，他当然不能让朋友留下，也不该麻烦年纪一把的父母，只有克洛泽陪他最合适，因为他是伴侣，是恋人，他们要一辈子一起走下去的。如果是克洛泽住院，自己也会这样陪他的。  
克洛泽为他读着那本漫长的小说，克罗斯每晚都在克洛泽温柔、低沉的声音里听那片遥远土地上的故事。他听得入神，人们没有粮食，他也没有粮食，他抬头望着读出这些故事的克洛泽，嘴中像嚼着苦涩的叶子，而当秋季来临，人们从丰收之神手中哄骗来食物时，克罗斯觉得肚子里暖暖的、满足地睡着了。  
克罗斯一直比其他人安静，在医院这段时间更是如此。他说得很少，总是望着克洛泽。他尤其喜欢克洛泽戴眼镜的样子，更喜欢他为他读故事。一个星期以来克罗斯都像个孩子，贪睡又挑食，说起话来也迷迷糊糊，第二个星期，医生说他们可以回家了，再过十天就能恢复训练，这时克罗斯好转了些，但说话仍旧不多。  
回家静养的第三天，克罗斯在房子里呆不住了，一心想出门，那时天气正冷，克洛泽给他穿了好几层、戴好帽子围巾才陪他出去。克罗斯想去河边，他们开车过去，停好车后在岸上走着。  
河边很冷，风又大。克罗斯却兴致颇高，沿着河岸漫步，见到麻雀和松鼠都要停下来看看。  
沿着河走了一会儿，在一处水流湍急的地方克罗斯忽然停下，对克洛泽说道：“我在这里扔过一件东西，你猜是什么。”  
克洛泽望着阴霾下被映成浅灰色的河水，“硬币吗？”  
“戒指，”克罗斯看着水流，“刻着我们名字的戒指。”  
克洛泽诧异地转过头看他，克罗斯仍是不以为意的样子，望着河水，“竟然都过去那么多年了……你还记得有过一个戒指吗，我十九岁生日之前。那时候花了不少钱呢。”  
“记得，”克洛泽错愕地回答，“托尼，你想……”他不知道克罗斯想说什么，但如果他想结婚，克洛泽愿意现在就下跪求婚，然后立刻带他去买戒指。  
但克罗斯似乎只是在回味过去的时光，他双手插在口袋中，四下望着：“都过去那么久了……好冷啊，我们去买点吃的吧，然后回家把那本书读完。”  
他拉着克洛泽去咖啡馆，吃了蛋糕以后又打包了几种带走。然后在附近的店里转了转，心情颇好地为克洛泽选了两件衬衫，又搭了两条领带。克洛泽不知道他怎么会忽然想给自己买东西，但克罗斯既然想做就让他做好了。克罗斯挑了好几件衣服让他试，克洛泽尽管嫌麻烦也还是耐着性子一件件试了，最后两人带着大包小包好多东西回家。  
晚上睡觉前，克洛泽仍旧为克罗斯读那本长长的小说（护士把这本书送给克洛泽了）。克罗斯听上一会，又靠在他身上睡着了。  
克洛泽放下书，摘下眼镜打量着克罗斯。出院之后克罗斯的睡眠更好了，早上醒得也晚，一起床就说饿了，急着要吃饭。和从前相比，他在克洛泽面前更不屑伪装了。之前他还是客客气气的样子，现在忽然就没顾忌了，晚上睡觉也总是要抱着克洛泽。  
克洛泽摸摸克罗斯的头发，碰着他蜷起的手指。克罗斯薄薄的嘴唇上覆着夜灯的阴影，他克制着吻上去的冲动，他还不知道托尼的想法，不知道他是否介意自己的亲吻。最终他只是在克罗斯脸上轻轻吻了一下。  
睡觉时克罗斯忽然不安分起来，翻来覆去动着，克洛泽拍着他的后背，过了一会儿，克罗斯稳稳地枕着克洛泽的胳膊睡着了。克洛泽望着窗外暗淡的月色，祈祷他们不要再拖上又一个七年。时候到了，他们应当在一起了。

施魏因施泰格以为他和里奥的第二次会面会拖上一两个月，但再次见到里奥时，已经是半年以后了。  
那时施魏因施泰格身边站着已经和他订婚的波多尔斯基，里奥在皮克的陪伴下穿过满是记者的大厅走进酒店。闪光灯不厌其烦地亮了又灭，施魏因施泰格坐在楼上的沙发上，他向下看，皮克护着里奥走过人群，记者问他们的婚礼延期到什么时候，皮克没回答，里奥像是笑了，皮肉在骨头上拉起，做出微笑的表情。施魏因施泰格远远看着，里奥嘴角弯起，笑容含糊，眼中冰冷。  
如果在这时忽然宣布他爱着里奥会如何。施魏因施泰格看着皮克的手搭在里奥腰上，和他一起走进人群。  
如果在这时候走到里奥面前对他表白、告诉媒体他们早就在一起了而且还有一个孩子，如果这样做，里奥是不是就能回来了？  
看着阿根廷人走远、在视野中消失，施魏因施泰格心中的酸涩更甚，他紧攥着扶手，手指掐进皮革中。  
此生没有另一个时刻让他如此渴望时光倒流。  
他和里奥的恋情开始得仓促，结束得悄无声息。他们太久不能见面，误会太多，谣言也太多。电视上、网络上终日都能见到里奥和皮克的消息，施魏因施泰格知道一次见面就能澄清一切，一次见面就能让他相信里奥心中只有他，但他们一次机会都没有。俱乐部反复宣传炒作梅西和皮克的恋情，里奥不想媒体发现他和施魏因施泰格的关系，见面只好一拖再拖。  
这让他们有了第一次争吵，第一次冷战。  
几天后他们就迅速和好了，但没多久又开始反复。  
在热恋中，在远距离之外，施魏因施泰格渴望更多东西证明他和里奥的亲密。他的渴望并不过分，在和里奥无法见面、联络减少时，他见到越来越多里奥和皮克的新闻：他和皮克一起出席活动、参加节目；记者拍到他们坐同一辆车回到位于某住宅区的家里；甚至还有皮克陪同梅西去见医生的照片，媒体推测两人在为怀孕做准备……  
施魏因施泰格和他只有过两次约会，一个月又一个月见不到里奥，他不可能不怀疑：如果对里奥来说自己只是一段插曲呢？如果他最终还是选择向俱乐部妥协、选择了皮克呢？自己难道不是个外人吗？皮克和他一起长大、从小就是队友，而自己远在另一个国家，和里奥在一起的时间加起来才有多久？  
他渴求太多却一无所获，最终陷入情绪的怪圈，他与里奥争执、冷战，他赌气不再联络里奥，反复几次后，他们终于断了来往。  
又一次和里奥冷战后，施魏因施泰格参加了国家队队友的聚会。他们在喝得酩酊大醉时看到电视上的直播，皮克与梅西一起参加一个节目，在主持人反复暗示两人可能并非真正的情侣后，皮克忽然吻了梅西，宣告他们的恋情没有虚假。梅西没有推开他。当然了，他也不可能这样做。  
那天施魏因施泰格喝多了。  
那天他和波多尔斯基上了床。

整件事里施魏因施泰格只要点燃一根导火索就什么都不用做了，波多尔斯基做好了接下来的一切，他踩下油门，加速前进，他们在错误的路上横冲直撞，偏离得越来越远。  
在波多尔斯基忽然宣布两人订婚的当天，施魏因施泰格给里奥打过电话，告诉他是波多尔斯基独自做的决定，他完全不知情。  
那时里奥已经知道消息了。他的声音消沉，带着分强装出来的冷漠。  
“是吗，”他在手机那端轻声问，“这么说，只是他忽然单方面宣布，你和他一点关系都没有、什么都没发生？”  
施魏因施泰格犹疑着沉默几秒。  
“我们睡过一次，那天我喝了酒，还看到你和皮克在活动上接吻……”  
“哦，”里奥应道，他那边似乎在下雨，雨声淅淅沥沥，“有我的错，我知道，”他说的很慢，并不是讽刺的语气，“是我不好，我知道。”  
“里奥……”  
“别再联系了。”  
通话结束。雨声还在施魏因施泰格耳朵里哗啦啦地响着。那是他听见里奥对他说的最后一句话。  
他发了一条很长的信息给里奥，告诉他自己是一时糊涂，他们应当在一起，不能就这样分开，他愿意做任何事补偿。  
当天他没收到里奥的回复，但第二天再发信息时就发现发不过去了，无论是社交网络还是电话号码，里奥都把他拉黑了。

接到蒂亚戈的电话时，皮克正在和队友们聊天，里奥离开房间、到走廊的楼梯间里接听电话。  
我知道你想他，但他很忙，不能来看我们。爸爸马上就回去了，会给你带礼物……周末带你去游乐园好不好。  
半年没和施魏因施泰格见面，里奥以为孩子已经忘了德国人，但蒂亚戈忽然闹起来，想见施魏因施泰格。  
里奥没办法对他解释德国人已经订婚、他们没理由再见面一事。里奥花了一整个月的时间来接受这件事，最初在电视上看到新闻时他以为是媒体的炒作，但很快施魏因施泰格的电话拨过来了，向他证实了噩耗。  
里奥记得他道歉了，自己也在道歉。他们都做错了，事情走到这一步完全在意料之中，有什么可意外的？他们仓促开始，仓促结束，自己又回到原本安排好的正轨上。  
那天挂断电话后，里奥按时去参加队友的聚会。他和他们说笑聊天，吃了好多东西，还喝了不少酒，然后就心满意足地躺在沙发上看雪白的、柔和的灯。队友们以为他醉了，谁也不去烦他，在一旁拼酒、打牌，里奥看着灯笑，大片大片的雪花从灯上落下，将他埋在细软的雪中。  
轻柔的雪中藏着糖果。  
在冠军和荣誉之外，在家人和朋友之外，里奥第一次对其他东西抱有幻想。连滚床都没有的两次约会，施魏因施泰格却给了他那么甜蜜的东西，将他的整个秋天都填得满满的。里奥从小就喜欢甜的东西，各种各样的糖果，硬糖、软糖、水果糖，施魏因施泰格在他的世界里灌满糖浆。  
里奥承诺他再见面时他们会发生关系，他没说出口的是他甚至希望他们能结婚，那张手续可有可无，他只想和施魏因施泰格一起生活。曾经比赛失利的苦涩，忽然怀孕的煎熬，生活中每个让他失望沮丧的时刻，这些东西在他们头发花白时全部都微不足道。  
雪花向里奥身上落着，他还在笑。他忽然想起上午的电话，施魏因施泰格已经和另一个人订了婚，他们在自己还对未来的五十年、七十年抱有期待时相拥而眠。  
是他自己愚蠢地在两次约会后就无条件地信赖另一个人，确实是他太傻，是他不好。  
上一周父母来看他，蒂亚戈睡着后，母亲从旅行箱里拿出两大盒家乡带来的调味剂，里奥接过来拆封，放进厨房的柜子里。就在调味剂清香的气味涌进鼻腔时，里奥忽然对母亲说了句：其实我在约会呢。  
说完这句，母亲和他都怔住了。里奥忽然难为情起来，蒂亚戈都那么大了，现在自己却像个孩子似的得意地告诉母亲他在约会。  
话既出口就要说完，里奥告诉母亲他在和施魏因施泰格约会，还告诉她他就是蒂亚戈的父亲。  
那天厨房里只开着小灯，光线暗暗的，母亲又惊讶又开心，听完里奥说他们的相识和最近的约会，她欣喜得几乎哭出来。  
“你们这就算是……定下来了？”她问。里奥独自度过孕期、抚养孩子一直是她的心病，哪个做母亲的愿意看到孩子走到这步呢。  
里奥点点头，施魏因施泰格值得信赖，他知道。他们能走下去，走很远。  
母亲欢喜地拥抱了他，眼角湿了。里奥抱着她不撒手。  
那天道晚安时，里奥毫不怀疑他和母亲感觉到了同一种幸福，与至亲分享恋情和喜悦，他的未来不再是听从俱乐部的安排，他有自己的选择，他有喜欢的人。  
可现在，等到明天、后天，母亲打来电话问施魏因施泰格的订婚是怎么回事时，他该怎么说？要撒谎吗？还是说实话让她难过？当初为什么只因为“感觉”就认定了施魏因施泰格可以信赖？  
里奥抬起手轻轻碰着耳后，只有施魏因施泰格一个人标记过他，他也只想要他一个人。两次短暂标记的记忆忽然出现，雪花暖热地落在里奥脸上、身上，甚至带着蜜糖的清甜。转瞬间施魏因施泰格的拥抱、触碰和亲吻的触感忽然回到他身上，里奥腹部冰冷，来回翻绞。  
里奥望着灯光迷茫地笑着。不能想着他。他对自己重复，你们结束了。只要不喜欢他就好了，生活中一切如旧。  
“里奥？清醒点儿。”有人在里奥面前晃着手。  
“这哪像喝多了，简直像嗑药了，”阿尔维斯说，“里奥，去睡觉吧。”  
他们在哈维家聚会。哈维和阿尔维斯一起把他扶起来，带到卧室去。哈维给他盖上被子，转身要走，回头看时发现里奥大睁着眼睛看天花板。  
“你怎么了，里奥？”哈维在床边坐下。  
这次我什么也不说了，里奥看着他的眼睛想。不能再告诉别人了，对谁也不说。  
“我和杰拉德要结婚了。”里奥定定地望着他，仿佛在对在自己宣布。  
“我知道，我问你现在感觉怎么样，你脸色不好。”  
“我要和杰拉德结婚了，”里奥坚定地重复，“我好着呢……特别好。”  
哈维不放心，在床边坐了一会儿。里奥不再说话，像是困了。几分钟后，哈维以为他睡着了，关上灯离开房间。  
光芒散尽，里奥睁开眼，被崩塌的大雪埋没。  
没有糖果，没有溢着香味的糖浆，雪夹着煤渣、尘土和草叶，将他严严实实埋在冻土下。  
他和施魏因施泰格结束了。

和皮克去参加半年前定下来的一个活动前，里奥忽然得知波多尔斯基也会参加。因为他最近订婚了的缘故，所以主办方也邀请施魏因施泰格一起来。  
“基本没有你和他们互动的环节，大家各说各的，也不一起上台，”皮克翻了翻手机上活动方发来的流程，“你还担心吗？”  
“本来也没什么可担心的，只要不见到他们就什么都好。”  
这段时间里奥常常心情不好，皮克也发现了。“你和他……”  
里奥笑着在皮克腿上拍了拍：“好歹一起长大的，这么丢人的事就别提了，谁还没有看走眼的时候？”  
“好在你还知道自己看走眼了。”皮克长舒一口气。  
他倒了酒，里奥和他一起喝了两杯。  
与施魏因施泰格处于所谓的“热恋”中时，里奥对于自己以前竟如此抗拒感情感到奇怪，而在得知德国人订婚的消息后，里奥忽然想到他多年来对感情敬而远之是多么正确的决定，俱乐部的人早就说过他性子直，不适合卷进纷乱的感情里，他应付不过来，只会让自己筋疲力尽还影响踢球。  
对错、利弊已经再清晰不过了，里奥知道自己该怎么做。  
但是在见到施魏因施泰格的新闻时，里奥还是会忍不住看，一看就是好半天，眼睛花了也不舍得放下手机。

住进活动方安排的酒店时，里奥听工作人员提了一句，施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基住在另一层。虽然这不是有意安排，但里奥觉得很满意，这样就免了他和那人见面了。  
去会议室听主办方说了一遍活动的安排后，皮克留下来和他们聊下一次活动的详细内容，里奥先回房间了。  
走到房间门口，里奥刷卡、推门后忽然觉得身后有人，他刚看清那人是施魏因施泰格时，德国人已经推着他进了房间，并一把关上门。  
里奥并没料到会和他在活动前见面。他看着施魏因施泰格怔了怔，忽然笑道：“这次你可真的走错了，这是我和皮克的房间，不是你和波多尔斯基的。”  
里奥对他笑着，在门口射灯柔和的光线下，里奥的面孔像带着瓷白的面具一样，皮肤下没有血管，嘴唇上也没有血色。  
“别生我的气，”施魏因施泰格被他满不在乎的态度惊得心凉，“和你吵架、冷战是我不好，情绪不好和别人上床也是我不对，但我没想和其他人订婚、结婚，这些都是他单方面宣布的，不是我的意思。别让这一件事毁了我们，‘我们还有以后’，你说过的，你忘了吗？我们六个月没见面了，里奥，我很想你。”  
里奥把手从施魏因施泰格手中抽出来。  
“都订婚了还跑到别人面前说这些话可不好……说起来，还没恭喜你呢，”里奥像忽然想起来这件事似的，向施魏因施泰格笑道，“恭喜你们。贺礼就不送了，身份怪尴尬的。”  
“我是认真的！别再这样说话，我知道你生气了，是我做错了，但我不会和他结婚，我只要你，我甚至愿意现在就对媒体公开，我们马上就结婚，别再拖下去了。”  
“但我和皮克的婚约雷打不动，”里奥望着他轻声说，“你的愿望恐怕要落空了。为什么要对媒体公开？因为未来一片光明所以应该彻底毁掉？”  
“里奥！”施魏因施泰格忍无可忍地吼着他的名字，里奥望向一旁，不再和他对视。他说着让施魏因施泰格出去，德国人充耳不闻，扳着他的肩膀让他看着自己。  
里奥生涩的伪装已经破碎，他不能再和施魏因施泰格继续单独相处，他担心自己会突然心软，对他言听计从。那毕竟是爱情，尽管短暂。在那两次约会中里奥一心一意地恋着他，想给他最好的一切。直到他在电视上看到德国队队长订婚的消息。  
“出去。”里奥没力气再伪装，他摆脱施魏因施泰格的手，疲倦地重复。  
“我不走，”施魏因施泰格抱住他，“我们重新开始，几个月见不了面也没关系，我不怀疑了，不多问也不催你……”  
里奥迟了一秒才推开他。他毫不惊讶地发现身体像上瘾一般怀念施魏因施泰格的拥抱。  
“你该走了，”里奥推开他。 “我们结束了。”  
无论里奥的态度如何强硬，施魏因施泰格就是不能相信他真会对自己狠心到这种地步。  
“我们不可能结束。”  
里奥惊呼一声，然后抗议的叫喊就被堵在喉咙里，施魏因施泰格将他压到墙上吻着，他吮着里奥的嘴唇，扫荡他的口腔。他已经半年没见过里奥、已经半年没吻过他、抱过他，现在里奥就在眼前，他怎么可能忍耐下去？口口声声说他们结束了，但明明他们才是属于彼此的人，怎么可能结束？他们甚至还没开始。  
“别走，”施魏因施泰格狂乱地吻着他一面说着，里奥用力挣扎，刚把他推开，又被施魏因施泰格紧紧抱住、压在墙上吻着，“别走，里奥……”  
里奥只顾着挣扎想推开他，没留意门已经开了。皮克忽然冲过来，稳稳地一拳打在施魏因施泰格脸上，后者踉跄两步、靠着桌子站稳了。  
“杰拉德！”里奥赶快拦住皮克，唯恐事情闹得更严重。  
“你没怎么样吧？”皮克向问，抹着里奥被吻红的嘴。  
“我没事，让他走，别打扰我们。”里奥低着头，谁也不看。  
施魏因施泰格看着皮克搂着里奥的肩膀，他抹了把脸，直起腰来，“这次是我不对，”他对皮克说，“你们婚约还没取消，我不该这样。但里奥是我的恋人，我们迟早要在一起。”  
“里奥不是你的。”皮克回应道。  
“反正我提醒过你了。”施魏因施泰格向皮克回应道，却没看他，眼睛只望着里奥。后者站在皮克身旁，目光落在地板上。  
施魏因施泰格又看了里奥一眼，然后离开了。

 

 

第二十章

再次开始国家队集训时，众人欣喜地发现克罗斯身上令人退避三舍的气场终于散去，虽然说话仍旧不多，但他至少不再阴沉着面孔了。他和克洛泽的关系缓和了很多，训练吃饭都在一起。顶替了两人散发“请勿靠近”气场的是施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基，不用问也知道他们恋爱不顺，两人不再一起训练，一同出现时都黑着脸。  
第一天众人在黄昏时抵达训练基地，那天晚上没有训练，吃过饭后几个队友一起去外面走走。克罗斯照旧和克洛泽一起，他们走在前面，路过一家商店时克罗斯停下去买甜筒，选好了口味发现没带钱包，回头问克洛泽要。克洛泽直接过来付了账。  
天气热，甜筒融化得快，克罗斯只顾着吃，走路也心不在焉。接下来的一小段路正好是上坡，克洛泽拉着他，以免他不留神滑到。  
一群队友跟在后面，看着克洛泽为克罗斯付账买了甜筒，看着克洛泽拉着克罗斯的手在坡路上爬着。  
“他们真不是情侣？”许尔勒问。  
厄齐尔正好在他旁边，抬头看了一眼：“谁知道，他们的关系太复杂了。”  
“说不定再过十年他们也还是这样拖着，等到儿子都上高中了才结婚。”赫迪拉说。  
许尔勒用眼神表示这未免太惊悚了，但厄齐尔赞同道：“按照这个速度发展，十年已经很快了。”  
爬上缓坡后，众人站到一处不高的小山包上，克罗斯咔哧咔哧地把甜筒蛋卷吃掉，随手抹了抹嘴，问克洛泽下个月生日怎么打算的。  
“想要什么？我直接买给你得了。”  
克洛泽拿出纸巾擦掉他嘴上的碎屑，“能随便买来的东西太轻易了。”  
“你今年厉害了，”克罗斯看着他，“往年都说没什么要的，这次看中什么了？”  
“过几天再告诉你。”  
“你定制了个什么东西给自己庆生吗？”克罗斯问。  
“到时候就知道了。”  
克罗斯正要追问，这时厄齐尔转过头来和他说话，这件事就岔过去了。  
克洛泽知道自己要什么，只是话不好出口——在克罗斯态度不明朗的情况下，他要怎么告诉克罗斯生日那天他不想要其他东西、只想要他？  
这些日子克罗斯和他很亲近，这正是克洛泽熟悉的那种和克罗斯的相处方式，但他以外人的眼光来看时才忽然觉得蹊跷。他和克罗斯的亲密显然超出了朋友的范围，但两人从来都不是情侣。  
晚上克罗斯洗过澡后一边擦头发一边玩手机，克洛泽拿着吹风机给他吹干头发，一吹到脖子克罗斯就一拧一拧地躲着，克洛泽再把他揪回来。  
这次在国家队集合分配的房间很不合理，其他人都是两张单人床，唯独他和克罗斯的房间里是一张大床。而且住了两天克洛泽才反应过来这样很奇怪。但都过去两天了，克洛泽也不打算向谁提出异议了，就这样住着吧。  
每晚刚过九点，他们就早早关灯睡觉，克罗斯东翻一下西翻一下，没一会儿就靠到克洛泽身上，安心地呼呼大睡。  
都已经亲近到这种地步了，如果托尼不是他男朋友，那还会是什么——他儿子吗？已经八年了，托尼怎么还是不松口、为什么就不露出些希望两人能在一起的表示？  
眼下克罗斯对他们这种像恋人又不是恋人的状态非常满意，而克洛泽已经记不清他对克罗斯提过几次要一起生活而被拒绝了。  
过了几分钟，睡熟的克罗斯像八爪鱼一样黏在克洛泽身上。他的托尼啊，为什么就不能直白地表示想和他在一起？  
克罗斯的手臂压着克洛泽的胸口，克洛泽拿起他的手吻了一下，心想只好再尝试一次了。按照托尼对自己大于三次以上的拒绝来说，这是个长远的活计，这次不成功就只好继续为下次做准备。

最后一天集训结束后，比赛在剑拔弩张的氛围中开始，克洛泽射门的机会不少，由此也被重点照顾了，几次铲球看得克罗斯发慌，都快退役的人了怎么还要这样被铲，一把老骨头被铲伤下场可怎么办。  
好在最后他们还是赢了。赛后克罗斯被对方球员拦住交换了球衣，他急着去见克洛泽，想问问他刚刚那几下铲得要不要紧，脱下球衣交换后就赶快离开球场。走进更衣室时，克罗斯看见克洛泽正好端端地站着，和另一边的队友说话，看起来腿脚都没受伤。赢了比赛的队友们吵嚷着大声说笑，外面走来走去的工作人员也带来了不小的杂音，克罗斯被喧嚣烦得头疼，只想赶快抱住克洛泽问他有没有伤到。  
他快步走去，一把抱住克洛泽。  
“刚才铲得几下都没事吧？”克罗斯问，“踩到脚踝了吗？”  
“没事，没碰到。”克洛泽答道。  
克罗斯放心了，刚要松开他回到自己的位置换衣服，克洛泽忽然环紧了他的腰，两人身上都是汗，只隔着一层薄薄的球衣，克罗斯被克洛泽搂得太紧、已经贴到他胸膛上了。正在他诧异时，米洛的亲吻忽然落到唇上。  
仔细想来，他们并没吻过几次。在克洛泽睡着时克罗斯偷偷亲过他，醉酒的那天算是第二次，然后是克洛泽打破世界杯进球记录的那晚，还有上一次克罗斯在发情期时。  
队友们以为他们半是情侣半是朋友，可实际上亲吻对两人来说并不那么稀松平常。  
这不是礼节性的吻，也不是碰碰嘴唇就作罢。克洛泽紧紧勒着克罗斯把他拥在怀里亲吻，克罗斯终于体会到人们所说的脑海一片空白是什么感觉。他们在更衣室里，在所有人的注视下，克罗斯还没穿上衣，手里攥着交换来的球衣。  
过了有几分钟那么长，克洛泽终于放开他。克罗斯呆滞地看他，不知道自己该干什么，是该说句话还是装作什么也没发生去冲凉。  
大家都以惊呆的表情看着他们，毕竟他们还是第一次见到队友在更衣室里拥吻这种场面。而且这一幕的主角还是队里最稳重低调的两个人。  
“他们终于在一起了？”许尔勒小声问和他一样茫然无措的队友。  
没人回答，更衣室里寂静无声。  
克洛泽揽着克罗斯的后背，笑着宣布道：“等结婚了请你们喝喜酒。”  
实际上说出这句话时，克洛泽还无法预料克罗斯会是什么反应，如果他拒绝，克洛泽也只好以后再找时机。  
听到他的话，克罗斯表情仍是讷讷的，但肩膀不再紧绷了，整个人都放松下来，他还低着头，但刚刚还攥起来的手松开了。  
克洛泽知道他同意了。  
更衣室里忽然吵嚷起来，队友恭喜他们，又是欢呼又是打趣，克罗斯赶快躲去冲凉了，洗过澡后回来也不看队友，任他们不知道是谁的手东一下西一下在他身上拍着，在回酒店的大巴上克洛泽特意让克罗斯坐到靠窗的位置去，自己坐在外面应付队友们的打趣和玩笑话，克罗斯双手呆呆地放在膝盖上，汽车启动时候克洛泽握住他的一只手。  
回到酒店，两人在队友们友爱的注视中走进房间，克罗斯不知所措地揪着头发，听见克洛泽把门锁上时，他头发也不揪了，呆站在房间中不知道该说什么。克洛泽走过来，屋子一共也没多大，他越走近克罗斯就越紧张。  
“咳，米洛……”  
他刚开口，克洛泽走过来忽然把他抱到身后的桌子上，克罗斯用手撑着桌面保持平衡，他的腿分着，克洛泽把它们分得更开，好站得离克罗斯更近些。  
克罗斯很少脸红，但在克洛泽面前是个例外，在今天也是例外。他整张脸连带脖子和耳朵都红了，整个人像个小火炉。  
“脸红什么？”克洛泽问。  
许多天来克罗斯对克洛泽都迷迷糊糊的，也感觉不到欲望，今天事情一旦挑明，克洛泽只是说了几个字也让他心痒难耐——他一本正经问出这句话，笑也不笑，禁欲的意味更重了，不被他撩拨才怪。  
“也不知道你到底要干什么。”克罗斯嘀咕。  
他坐在桌子上，比克洛泽矮一点。克洛泽一只手攥着他的腰，表情凝重。他的手大，放在克罗斯腰上握住好大一片，克罗斯觉得腰也开始烧起来了。  
“今天是我唐突，忽然就那么做了，也不知道你愿不愿意，是不是怕我下不来台才同意的。”  
克罗斯感觉全身都在被火烧时，克洛泽竟然还在神情严肃地向他确认他是不是真的愿意，就在自己被他抱到桌子上、分着双腿、手握着腰的时候。  
克罗斯说不出话，只在他嘴唇上吻了下当做回答，克洛泽这才笑了，他和克罗斯对望几秒，碰着他的嘴唇轻轻吻着。  
克罗斯双手环着他的脖子，微张着嘴让对方的舌头滑进来。他们不急不缓地吻着，这一次没有醉酒，不在让人丧失理智的发情期，他们在相识八年后第一次清醒地、温柔地亲吻。  
克洛泽掀起克罗斯的衣服，在他微微挺立的乳尖上吻着，克罗斯向后靠去，手指在克洛泽的头发中轻轻抓着。克洛泽把他抱到床上。  
房中光线充足，克罗斯脸上覆盖着克洛泽的阴影。他看着克洛泽脱掉衣服扔到一旁，厚实的手掌从自己身上缓缓滑过。  
“是真的吗？”克罗斯问。他不确定自己在问什么。  
克洛泽吻着他的胸口，抬起头看他，“是真的。”  
克罗斯摸着克洛泽的头发，茫然睁大的眼睛里映着克洛泽的样子。他忽然觉得很难过。克洛泽的话在他耳边轻柔地环绕，是真的。他应该哭出来的，实现了八年前的愿望，难道不应该感动到落泪吗。  
克罗斯还是不敢相信。那是不可能得到的东西，是一旦染指就会坍塌的东西，是片刻的、转瞬即逝的、容易坍塌的、随时随地可能破碎的。他和米洛的恋情不会开始，这不可能是真的。  
失去的东西没有再次出现。如果是八年前克罗斯会欣喜若狂，他会对克洛泽问许多问题，你喜欢我吗，从什么时候开始，有多喜欢；他会说许多不明所以的话，反复叫着米洛的名字，确认他在自己身旁、他属于自己这一事实；对他傻笑着说我们有孩子、我们终于要在一起了……  
但现在克罗斯已经不想再说话了。  
在他缺乏安全感时，在他更年轻、更稚嫩也更单纯时，他需要言语的保证、需要承诺的慰藉，那时的他甚至会希望克洛泽对他发誓，这样他才会安心。  
克洛泽吻着他，克罗斯顺从地任由他抚摸、亲吻自己。已经过去太久了，克罗斯迷茫地想着，他想把最好的自己给克洛泽，那时他还年轻，还稚气未脱，他的世界单纯而锋利，他有无尽的野心和渴望，他跃跃欲试又惴惴不安，他还会将爱情和足球一起看做信仰。米洛也曾是他的信仰。  
那时的他会挖出自己的心给克洛泽，不计回报地、疯狂地爱着他，为他着魔、为他上瘾，哪怕为他死去克罗斯都甘愿。  
那时的托尼早已不见了。克洛泽压在他身上，吻得他喘不过气时，克罗斯感觉不到快乐。  
米洛不知道他失去了什么，他没得到最好的托尼。现在的自己已经不是当初的克罗斯，他再不能为克洛泽的一次鼓励、一次亲吻和拥抱欢欣雀跃，再不能心甘情愿为他献出全部。  
他情愿躺在这里的是刚刚加入拜仁的克罗斯。那个克罗斯不会沉重地、满心疑虑地和克洛泽接吻，他会战栗着、紧张着、期盼着，他甚至会发抖，会紧攥着床单，会带着哭腔呜咽克洛泽的名字，他会被巨大的喜悦冲击得泪流满面，他会愿意为这一晚付出任何代价。  
不骗你，米洛，在漫长的时光里你曾是我的一切，是我的整个世界。可你错过了所有能错过的东西。  
接受他的亲吻，顺从地抬起腿、缠到他腰上时，克罗斯闭上眼不再看他。  
“我可能不会为你放弃什么，米洛，”克罗斯呓语般在他耳边说着，“我也没什么东西能再给你了……你来晚了，最好的已经消失了。”  
克洛泽停下，探寻地望着他。  
“你在说什么？我不想让你为我放弃任何东西，也不要求你给我什么，”轻柔的亲吻落在克罗斯唇上，“你就是最好的。”  
克罗斯轻声喘息着，略微的痛感从身下一直蔓延到四肢。  
“不，你不知道……”克罗斯苦涩地解释，“我已经不能再像以前那样喜欢你了，可能连一半都剩不下了……”  
克洛泽慢了下来，克罗斯紧闭着眼，不想看他。他有种荒唐的感觉，似乎是自己对不起米洛，因为爱情在无谓又漫长的道路上被消耗了大半，残缺的感情被打磨光滑，闪闪发亮，刀枪不入，像个完美无缺的圆环，但只有克罗斯知道，那些被丢掉的部分才是最好的。  
他等着克洛泽开口，等着他不痛不痒的安慰话，对他说这样也没关系、这不是重点，他甚至预料自己会在克洛泽的声音中听出失望和不确定。但克洛泽捋着他的头发，手指温柔又坚定地在他头发上游走，像按摩舒缓筋骨一样驱散他的失望和疑虑。  
“听我说，托尼，”他低下头，像对孩子解释问题一样耐心，声音中带着蛊惑却不容置疑，“别想那么多，记住一件事就好……我爱你，”他吻着克罗斯的耳朵，搂紧了他的肩膀缓缓动作着，“我爱你。”  
克罗斯抓着他的后背呻吟起来。他绷直了腿，手臂颤抖着收紧了，他重重地喘息着，几乎要哭出来。克洛泽的几句话毫无道理地点燃了快感，克罗斯在他怀中战栗，几乎想求克洛泽不要再说，他失控地叫喊，身下的冲撞越来越快，黑暗中的爱语还在耳边重复。  
沮丧和苦涩，对未来的犹豫和不确定，所有暗夜中冰冷的、锋利的、不愉快的东西都在克洛泽重复的话语中消失了。  
走到这一步，克罗斯应该看得更清楚了。这只能是个骗局，克洛泽这样一个人的存在，和他们恋情的开始，都是骗局。  
克洛泽就是这样的人，看上去是最明白事理的那个，和他却没有道理可讲。  
克罗斯原本还想说些什么，但他再没说出过完整的句子，他在战栗中几次高潮，最终连说话的力气都没有，乖顺地躺在克洛泽怀里。  
“你想说太晚了，是吗？”克洛泽问， “是我太迟钝，但以前总是你对我的感情更深，现在反过来，我爱你多一些，这不是很公平吗？你担心什么？”  
克罗斯疲倦地用最后的理智思考，克洛泽说的似乎不无道理。  
“我马上就过生日了，”克洛泽的嘴唇碰着他的耳朵，“我想要你。”  
克罗斯轻轻哼了一声当作回答。想要他……这还用问吗……  
“我快四十岁了，托尼，”克洛泽的手在克罗斯身上抚摸着，“不可能再在乎那么多了，你对我只剩下一点还是半点喜欢都好，我都不在乎，我只想要你。只要你还要我，我就没什么可担心的。我爱你，记住这一件事就好。”  
他的亲吻滑过克罗斯汗津津的身体。克罗斯不能反驳也不能抗议，他说不出话。米洛说的似乎是对的……当然了，他是米洛，他从来都是对的……  
“你快四十岁了？”克罗斯迷糊地说，“这怎么可能？”  
克洛泽吻着他的脖子，“我的小托尼都长大了，我当然会变老。”  
迟了大概有半个世纪那么久，克罗斯才听到这句话。克洛泽在开玩笑，什么叫他“当然会变老”，自己认识他的时候他就三十岁了，刚见面时他就比自己大了十二岁，他不一直都是个老家伙吗……  
克罗斯闭着眼，迟缓地笑了。他伸手要克洛泽靠得更近些。  
“你尽管变老啊，我就是喜欢你年纪比我大，”他气若游丝地说着，仿佛引诱，舌尖不安分地碰着克洛泽的嘴唇，“你以为我在乎你变老吗？在我心里你从来就没年轻过……”克罗斯笑起来，眼神涣散，“你不是前辈嘛，前辈都是这样，长了几岁年纪就要欺负人……”  
他又开始笑，搂住克洛泽的脖子躺到他怀里。什么错过多少、迟了多少，管那么多干什么……  
他再没力气去想，也没力气说话，在克洛泽温柔的亲吻中睡着了。

如果有可能，里奥不想再和施魏因施泰格联系。但蒂亚戈很想他，里奥只盼着时间再过去得久一些、孩子能忘了德国人，但蒂亚戈想见他的念头越来越强烈，这几天他忽然生病，更想要巴斯蒂安来陪他了。  
别无他法，里奥给施魏因施泰格打了电话，对方当天晚上就赶来了，蒂亚戈一见到他就缠着他不放，躺在施魏因施泰格怀里看电视，让他用小毯子裹着自己。  
“爸爸说你很忙，所以不能常来看我们，是这样吗？”  
蒂亚戈坐在施魏因施泰格腿上，后背靠在他胸前问道。  
“是啊，这半年我有很多事要做。而且慕尼黑离这里很远。”他向孩子嘴里喂着草莓。  
“那下次你什么时候能过来？我好想你。”  
施魏因施泰格俯下身吻着孩子的脸颊，“我也很想你，我想每周、每天都看到你……但我不知道什么时候能再来，蒂亚戈。”他看了眼里奥。  
蒂亚戈蔫蔫地靠在他身上，草莓也不吃了。过了一会儿，忽然郑重地说道：“我很爱你，巴斯蒂安，你知道吗？”  
一直坐在旁边的里奥吃了一惊，施魏因施泰格也很惊讶，孩子的语气严肃又正式，里奥知道蒂亚戈很少表露感情，这样的话只对自己说过。  
“我刚刚才知道，”施魏因施泰格说，“我也很爱你，一直爱你。”  
蒂亚戈以一种大孩子才有的忧郁神态搂着施魏因施泰格。  
“晚上你能等我睡着再走吗？”  
“可以啊，宝贝。”  
“明天你还会在这里，是吗？”  
“当然了，我会在这里住三天。”施魏因施泰格答道。  
蒂亚戈依赖地向他怀里靠了靠。施魏因施泰格不满地看了里奥一眼，里奥没做回应。  
那晚蒂亚戈睡着后，施魏因施泰格关好孩子的房门，直接走到里奥的卧室去，一敲开门就问道：“你还想这样多久？”  
“你说什么？”里奥问。  
“孩子见不到我、心情不好，为什么不让我早点过来看他？”  
里奥自知理亏，但还是解释道：“我们各自要结婚了，以后还是少来往的好。我以为孩子见不到你就会忘了你，所以一直没让你过来。”  
“我是他父亲，”施魏因施泰格忍着火气，“以前他不知道我的存在、我对他来说无足轻重，可他现在已经认识我、喜欢我、依赖我，你怎么能不让孩子见我、害得孩子又生病呢？”  
“他是着凉才生病的，和见不见你没关系。”里奥说。  
施魏因施泰格不擅吵架，也不想和他再争论下去，略顿一下说道：“我要每个月过来看孩子。媒体发不发现我都要过来，职业生涯毁了也不能毁了孩子，长时间见不到父亲对他不好。”  
在去年蒂亚戈生病之前，里奥从来都不想让施魏因施泰格干涉他和孩子的生活，两人短暂的恋情告吹后，里奥更不想让他出现在他和蒂亚戈的世界里。  
“你确定？这样对你来说也很麻烦，”里奥说，“每个月都过来太频繁了，两三个月过来一次就好。蒂亚戈也慢慢长大了，他会忘了你的——总这样依赖住在另一个国家的人对他来说不是好事。而且你也要结婚了，波多尔斯基不会喜欢你总跑到西班牙来。”  
对此施魏因施泰格每一条都做了回应。  
他不觉得麻烦；他每个月都会过来；他不能忍受孩子想见父亲却见不到；依赖他、信任他对蒂亚戈来说是好事不是麻烦；而且，他和波多尔斯基不会结婚。  
里奥仍不退步：“之前的那么多年蒂亚戈都不认识你，也过得好好的。万一事情暴露、被媒体大肆报道，蒂亚戈该怎么办？他的身份会有多尴尬？你让他怎么生活？为了孩子着想，你还是别来得太频繁。况且我和皮克很快就举行婚礼了，你总过来也不方便。”  
“你们真要结婚？”  
“当然了，婚期都拖过一次了，难道还会再拖第二次？”  
“你放着孩子的父亲不要，非要和一个没感情的人在一起？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“这种话就别一遍遍提了。再说就算有感情又怎么样？有感情就能走到最后吗？”他看着施魏因施泰格，示意他们曾有过机会仍旧无疾而终。  
“你在和我赌气吗？”  
“怎么可能，”里奥笑了一声，“不早了，你还是睡觉去吧，过段时间我就搬到杰拉德家里了，如果没提前说好你就别忽然过来了，又吃闭门羹又耽误你时间。已经很晚了，明天见。”  
说完，里奥把施魏因施泰格推出卧室，德国人还在想他的话，糊里糊涂就被推到走廊上了。  
他竟然做得这么绝情？施魏因施泰格站在门外，盯着门上深深的色泽和纹理，他又要搬家、又要结婚，还不让自己见孩子？  
德国人心事重重地在门口呆站了一会儿。里奥是一旦下定主意就很难改变的人，在自己和波多尔斯基闹出订婚一事后，里奥像是对他彻底死心了。  
关上门，里奥迟了几秒才关灯、回到床上。他没听到施魏因施泰格的脚步声，不知道德国人是不是还站在门口，但无论他干什么里奥都只能假装不知道。  
下定决心去找施魏因施泰格，想和他在一起，想和他约会、恋爱、共度一生，但德国人只以一场背叛回报他的爱情。  
这回报太惊人、太出乎里奥的预料。里奥在盛怒和心灰意冷中度过了一整个月。他从没被爱情折磨过，没有年少无知时的懵懂和悸动，没有相互试探和分分合合，他在爱情上一无所知，这场背叛太突然，几乎在瞬间就将他对爱情的幻想和期盼清洗得一干二净。名为爱情的土地寸草不生，连土壤都被风吹尽，只剩下粗糙的岩石和砂砾。  
像个傻瓜一样期盼着和施魏因施泰格见面，结果却只接到他和别人上床、订婚的电话。里奥从云端摔进深渊，跌进淤泥。如果摔得粉身碎骨还没变聪明些，那他就真的无可救药了。  
他和施魏因施泰格断绝来往，和皮克、和俱乐部更坚决地要求取消婚礼。他打定主意在自己的世界中不再接受任何人，哪怕是形式上的也不行。人可以受伤、可以犯傻，但总不能一遍遍撞到刀尖上找死。他声明自己可以继续扮演即将订婚的巴萨球员这一角色，让这件事先拖着、有足够时间缓冲和解决存在的问题，但他和皮克不可能结婚。  
皮克困惑不解，“你不是和德国人分开了吗？”  
“这和他没关系，我只是不想结婚了，”里奥说，“不是你有什么不好，杰拉德，你是我能想到的最好的结婚人选，但我不想和任何人有感情瓜葛。结了婚以后我也不会爱你，你会过得很压抑。”  
“你说得太直接了，”皮克被他的话吓了一跳，“你怎么了？原来不是打算的好好的吗？”  
“一个人生活总是比两人简单些，我不想把事情变复杂。我们只是朋友，杰拉德，勉强结了婚也不会有好结果，婚后我们要对彼此保持忠诚，但我甚至都不爱你，这对你来说不是太过分了？”  
“‘甚至都不爱我’——”皮克重复。  
“作为朋友当然爱你，我是说作为恋人不可能。”里奥拍拍他的胳膊。  
“因为那只猪把你伤透了？”皮克问。  
里奥深吸一口气。  
“通过他这件事我确认了适合我的生活是什么样的，我只想和孩子一起。我不是说和你分开后我会考虑和别人约会，不是那样，我谁也不想要。”  
“可如果是这样……我们在一起并不影响什么啊。你不介意我和别人乱搞，我当然也不会拦着你，只要我们小心不让媒体发现就好，”皮克试探着说，但里奥还是摇头，“你是不是……还想着他？”  
里奥丧气地靠在沙发上躺下，“有一点。我知道我们结束了，但你知道这种事没办法控制……但‘想’不等于我会采取行动。”里奥补充。  
“用不上多久你就能忘了他。”皮克断言。  
“我要是一直忘不掉呢？”里奥问。  
皮克正要开口反驳，对上里奥的目光，说不出话了。  
如果有可能，里奥也不愿想他。他做错事，他和别人发生关系，背叛了他们，里奥都知道。可矛盾就在于他明明知道是施魏因施泰格不好，却还是忘不了他。  
两次短暂约会带来的冲击太大，里奥毫无道理地恋爱了，毫无道理地喜欢上他。在他们还没彻底破裂前，在电视上看到施魏因施泰格时里奥都会反复倒回来看好几遍，他就是有种说不清道不明的吸引力，会喜欢他并不稀奇。  
现在再看到他的新闻时，里奥会直接关掉电视和网页。  
他在感情上仍想着、念着施魏因施泰格不假，但在行动上里奥尽最大努力和他保持距离，不见他，不和他通电话，离他远远的，以此缓和这种矛盾。  
这次蒂亚戈无论如何都要见他，里奥只能让他来了，然后把他挡在自己的世界之外，并对他撒谎自己和皮克还是要结婚——只要能把他推出去让里奥撒什么谎都好。

施魏因施泰格还在生气。早上里奥在厨房里见到他和蒂亚戈时，立刻就发现了。德国人抱着蒂亚戈喝牛奶，陪他玩拼图，早餐已经做好了，放在料理台上和锅里，还没盛出来，正等着他。蒂亚戈欢欣雀跃地和里奥打了招呼，施魏因施泰格的到来让他心情很好，听蒂亚戈的声音，他的感冒也痊愈一大半了。  
施魏因施泰格耐心地哄着孩子，陪他玩闹，但对里奥他只冷淡地说了声“早”。这正合里奥的意，他情愿两人一直这样互相甩脸色、剑拔弩张，也不想与他和颜悦色、关系缓和。里奥甚至不介意发生更多难以挽回的事死死地阻断他们的可能，比如施魏因施泰格和他那个队友马上结婚、马上生下孩子，让事情彻底无法挽回。  
“早。”里奥应了一声，把施魏因施泰格做好的早餐盛出来、端上桌。  
早餐时蒂亚戈还坐在施魏因施泰格腿上，甚至还撒娇要他喂饭。里奥不由感叹有血缘关系果然不一样，蒂亚戈竟然对他这么依赖。这让里奥更期盼施魏因施泰格赶快和别人结婚生孩子了，有了其他孩子就别再来烦蒂亚戈，让他们父子俩安安静静过和从前一样的日子。  
今天施魏因施泰格干脆不和里奥说话了，一整天他都专心陪孩子玩，晚上哄着蒂亚戈睡了觉，里奥对于他如此尽职尽责表示满意，但仍旧暗暗希望他以后还是别来了。  
“怎么了？”  
蒂亚戈已经睡着，里奥也回到自己房间后，施魏因施泰格忽然进来了。  
“你确定要和别人结婚了？”  
“怎么还问这个？你都问了多少遍了？”里奥不耐烦地放下手机，“确定，定得死死的，不可能再改了。你还要问什么？”  
“你记得你答应我的话吗？”施魏因施泰格问，他向里奥走得更近了。  
“什么话？”  
“你说过再见面，我们可以上床。”  
“我答应过，我说过，”里奥承认，“但问题是我们分手了。”  
“分不分手你都亏欠我，我们在一起两个月什么都没做过，这正常吗？我们甚至还没‘两清’，你就算和别人结婚，也还是欠了我的。”  
“我不亏欠你什么，”里奥看着他，“出去。”  
施魏因施泰格仍站在他面前。从他的表情和语气上里奥迅速认清了两个事实：他还在生气；自己如果不同意他不会罢休，以后还会纠缠。  
施魏因施泰格没说话，他也不想继续争辩，搂住里奥吻了上去。  
“说了让你出去！”里奥一把推开他，自己退了一步，腿挨在床上。  
“我不是来和你辩论的，”施魏因施泰格把他压到床上，“答应别人的事就要做，欠了的东西就要还，省了那些没用的话。”  
他按住里奥狠狠吻着。  
里奥犹豫了一下。确实，自己再说多少句都没用，挣扎反抗（而且还反抗不过）更是可笑，他们又不是第一次上床，自己推三阻四的反而荒唐。而且里奥心虚，和施魏因施泰格约会时他们早该发生关系的，是自己亏欠他，他也确实答应过施魏因施泰格。  
  
但里奥清楚，如果是别人，他不会同意这种荒唐的要求。想对他狠下心来，结果还是退让了。  
里奥紧闭双眼，不想看他，也不想他看见自己。他不想看到施魏因施泰格，不愿承认那些粗暴和疼痛都是由这个人带来的。巴斯蒂安不会这样对他，巴斯蒂安一直很温柔。  
他几乎想象不出更丑陋的时刻，爱情不该是这样的，甚至性爱也不该是这样的。  
窗外的风已经吹了好久，在他心上轰隆隆地碾着，施魏因施泰格的手像不合身的腰带扣进他的皮肉，掐着他的内脏。里奥身上沁出汗来，额头细细密密地铺了一层，身上也渐渐热了，腿间更是黏腻。施魏因施泰格的性器正在那里急躁地、重重地、恶意地冲撞着。里奥觉得疼。  
里奥忍着呜咽，眉头皱成一团。这样的事不该发生在他的生活里，他不应该让这样一场难堪的性爱发生。里奥不想要他，他已经订婚了不是吗？他背叛了爱情、和别人上床了不是吗？所以自己对他有什么可亏欠的？  
里奥想推他，想一脚把他踢下床，可施魏因施泰格搂着他，依恋地吻他，低沉地叫着他的名字。在他们曾经相爱时，他也是这样叫他的。  
里奥抓着床单的手松开了。

施魏因施泰格知道他做得过火了，这和他的期盼大相径庭。在他们约会的那两个月，他和里奥还没发生关系，但那段日子却像在莹莹地闪着光，剔透又美好，他和里奥只要相拥而眠就心满意足得像是拥有了全世界，他想象过两人再次亲密的样子，里奥会拥着他甜腻地亲吻，略觉得疼了可能会在他肩上咬一口，他会耐心地做足前戏、耐心地满足他，让他高潮，与里奥反复亲吻，拥着他睡觉。  
现在他肩上没有里奥因不满而留下的牙印，只有手臂上的抓痕。他刚刚拼命要阻止施魏因施泰格顶进生殖腔，忽然用力下竟然抓出三道血印。这次是施魏因施泰格自作自受，怪不得里奥。  
他们的性爱痛快却压抑，里奥不想要他，里奥接受他只是想和他两清。在亲密之后，里奥即使浑身酸疼也还是转过身去、背对着施魏因施泰格。施魏因施泰格识相地没有过去抱他。  
我们曾经是互相喜欢的，施魏因施泰格看着里奥躲在床角的背影，仿佛在对什么人解释，我们是恋人，我们以前是相爱的。  
但那已经是很久之前的事了。

里奥不喜欢亏欠别人，尤其不想欠人情债，在那之后施魏因施泰格又来过巴萨一次，晚上他仍旧住在里奥的房间里。和德国人没有感情地上床让里奥有种自己不再亏欠他的感觉。  
与皮克取消婚约一事正在办理中。俱乐部表面上还在炒作他们的婚姻，实际上已经开始解决不能结婚带来的种种变化，并在俱乐部内部公开了这一消息。  
得知消息后，队友为他们举办了分手派对，并称派对的主题是祝愿他们还能做朋友并找到人生的真爱，但私下里队友们都说这是为了安慰皮克。确认不会履行婚约后，里奥顿觉浑身轻松，皮克却怅然若失，他觉得能和里奥结婚是件很不错的事，毕竟从小就认识，比冲着他的名声和钱来的人更可靠，而且里奥还不管他乱搞，还是巴萨的球王，两人在一起更是双赢的合作，到哪去找另一个这么好的结婚对象。  
派对上队友们吵吵嚷嚷地喝酒胡闹，里奥和皮克坐在角落里一杯接一杯。  
“你对不住我。”皮克醉醺醺地指责道。  
“我对不住你，”里奥继续倒酒，“来来来，我敬你，是我不好。”  
两人碰杯，一饮而尽。  
“你还为了头猪甩了我。”皮克拿着杯子还空出来一根手指指着里奥。  
“你说这个我可不承认，来，再喝。”里奥又倒酒，两人接着喝。这次他倒酒的手也不稳了，颤颤巍巍洒了一大半，他要去擦桌子，结果把酒瓶碰倒了，路过的哈维被洒了一身。  
“你们俩藏这儿干什么呢？”哈维拿着一堆纸巾在自己身上擦着，这才看到里奥和皮克的眼睛都快睁不开了， “得得，快把他俩分开，不能再这么喝了。”  
“他们俩被我们分开六回了，没一会儿就又跑到一起喝上了。”伊涅斯塔说。  
“都这样了还分什么分啊，还不结婚？”哈维问，“安德烈，你去灌杰拉德，把他灌趴下。我把里奥弄走。”  
哈维把里奥揪走，酒庄老板代替他去灌皮克，里奥醉醺醺地被哈维拖出去，扶到车上。  
里奥在副驾驶上被哈维用安全带牢牢扣住，他半醒半梦地看着哈维。  
“不回家……”他咕哝着。  
“不回家去哪？”哈维尽职尽责地向里奥家开去。  
“去……去找那个谁……”里奥含糊说道。  
“再去找杰拉德就要喝吐了。”  
里奥睁开眼睛，困倦地看着窗外，嘟囔道：“我就是、我就是生气，忽然就和别人上床，还说要结婚呢……”  
哈维在里奥腿上拍了两下，“里奥，别说私事，不然等你醒了我们都尴尬，还有杰拉德。”  
“不要杰拉德！”里奥迷糊地瞪大眼睛宣布道，“谁也不要！猪也不要！”  
哈维叹气：“送你只猫吧，比猪好养。”  
“猫也不要，”里奥满嘴酒气、信誓旦旦地说，“我就自己养孩子过日子了……”他又咕哝几句听不清的话，在座位上睡着了。下车时哈维把他叫醒，从他身上摸出钥匙打开门，把他扶到床上，等里奥睡着后才走。  
里奥睡了一会儿，又迷糊着醒了。他知道自己喝多了，胃里难受，浑身发软。  
窗户开着，夜风刮进来吹得里奥心烦。他在床上揪着头发翻来覆去。  
头痛欲裂时，里奥想到施魏因施泰格。想到他们第二次也是最后一次约会，那时他站在门口送德国人离开，天上飘着雨，施魏因施泰格让他赶快回去，不要被雨水浇湿，但里奥还是固执地站在雨中，他向前几步，只想趁着巴斯蒂安没走远再多看他几眼。  
最终施魏因施泰格消失在雨幕里。  
里奥翻了个身，风吹得树叶哗啦啦作响，他想让施魏因施泰格回来。  
就这一会儿，让我看看他。就这一次，我们重新开始，只要几分钟就好。  
醉醺醺地，里奥摸过来手机，找到施魏因施泰格的号码，发了一条信息给他。  
“你还想要我吗？”  
只过了几十秒，信息提示音响了，里奥立刻把手机拿到眼前。  
“不。”  
里奥被醉酒的眩晕彻底俘获，他扔下手机，沉沉地睡着了。

施魏因施泰格不知道自己抽什么风，为什么看梅西和皮克的八卦视频看了三十分钟。他们的破事太多了，半小时完全说不完，主持人欢欣鼓舞地一件接一件报道：婚礼有可能在哪家酒店或教堂举行，将会有什么人出席，哪个品牌将会赞助服装、酒水、礼品，最近两人又有什么动向，皮克置办了新房产，梅西把父母接到巴塞罗那商讨婚姻大事，法律顾问推测两人将会签署什么样的婚前协议……  
这些东西让施魏因施泰格烦躁不已，但他还是上瘾似的看了半个小时，明明越看越心烦，可他就是放不下手机。  
终于，一条信息的通知弹出来，阻止施魏因施泰格继续看下去。他看了眼屏幕，揉了揉眼睛，反复读了好几遍。  
竟然是梅西发来的消息。施魏因施泰格看着那行“你还想要我吗？”拧紧了眉头。  
梅西这是在干什么？  
他和皮克的婚礼炒得全世界都知道，这时候给自己发这种信息是什么意思？嘲笑？挑衅？  
施魏因施泰格迅速恢复了一个“不”发给自以为是的巴萨球王。他以为他要什么就有什么、连自己也被他玩弄于鼓掌之中吗？  
发过去信息，施魏因施泰格硬气地关了手机，并下定决心下次再去看梅西时连床都不和他滚了，不然好像自己多迷恋他似的。  
虽说确实有点迷恋。  
……超级迷恋。

即使严重醉酒，里奥还是记得昨天他好像和施魏因施泰格有过联系，睡醒后里奥拿起手机看看通讯记录，没有，又看看信息……里奥按下写着德国人名字的一栏。  
“不。”  
什么“不”？里奥费力地眯着醉酒的眼睛向上看去，发现上面是自己发过去的“你还想要我吗？”  
里奥“忽”地坐起来，突然起身让他头上一阵开裂似的发疼。里奥嘶嘶地哼哼几声躺回床上，把手机贴近自己，确认上面的话。屏幕上的光太刺眼，他看一眼便放下，然后再拿起来看一眼。反复几次后，他确定这是自己喝多了干的好事。  
自己犯傻当然丢脸，但更让里奥诧异的是施魏因施泰格的回应。他竟能如此漠然地、甚至是冷酷地拒绝里奥。虽说昨天喝得头晕，但那时想和施魏因施泰格重归于好的心情却不是假的。  
里奥犯傻的酒后吐真言为他换来了冰冷的回答。虽然伤人，但这却是毋庸置疑的真相和实话，是施魏因施泰格拒绝他的铁证，是他们再无可能的最好证据。  
里奥头疼得太厉害，他知道事情似乎很严重，但短时间内他什么都想不了。他去厨房里找了水和食物，填饱昨天吐空的胃后，又回到床上睡了三个小时。这次醒来后，里奥清醒地看着他发给施魏因施泰格的信息，清醒地把它们删掉了。没什么严重的，这次他确实丢脸，但丢脸至少让他确认了两个互相关联的事实：他与爱情八字不合，与施魏因施泰格无缘无分。


	4. 21-27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：KTK  
> CP：猪梅（要等到后面才有）
> 
> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 足球同人，现实向
> 
> ABO，有怀孕生子设定，雷者勿入。
> 
> 真人无关！勿代入！
> 
> 分级：R18

第二十一章

因为十二岁的年龄差，克罗斯时常把许多事的原因都戏谑地归结为克洛泽年龄大的缘故。比如一大清早、也不知道早到什么地步克洛泽就醒了，克罗斯睁开眼时克洛泽已经换好衣服等着他去吃饭了。  
一醒来就看见他换好了衣服坐在床边，一副衣冠楚楚、光芒万丈的样子，克罗斯不禁在心里嘀咕着他体力到底是有多好，昨天折腾了那么久他好像一点也不累。  
他揉着头发要坐起来，克洛泽在他身后多放了一个枕头。靠在软绵绵的枕头上，克罗斯被一整夜性爱弄晕的大脑刚开始恢复运转，他记起他们昨天似乎互诉衷肠了，克洛泽还对他告白了好多次。  
这样一想，克罗斯忽然觉得脸皮变薄了好多。  
“你怎么收拾得这么快？”克罗斯问，他瞟着克洛泽的眼睛，看一眼又赶快移开。  
“醒得早。”  
就知道他是个老年人。克罗斯在心里暗笑。  
“昨天睡得好吗？”他问。  
“挺好的……明知故问。”克罗斯小声补充上后面那句。  
克洛泽没笑，眼睛里却含着笑意。他凑过来，在克罗斯唇上吻了吻，克罗斯伸出胳膊去搂克洛泽，让他挨着自己。  
“今天开始我们就在一起了？”克洛泽问，“我要确定这件事，免得我向大家宣布了你还否认。”  
“昨天。”克罗斯纠正道。  
“什么？”  
“是昨天开始的，”克罗斯捏着克洛泽的手掌，“不然昨晚算什么？”  
“你说昨天就昨天。”克洛泽在他唇上轻轻碰着，他只吻了几下就打算作罢，转身给克罗斯拿浴袍想让他去洗澡，克罗斯追着他吻，拉着他的胳膊不让克洛泽走。  
“该起床了，”克洛泽亲了亲他的耳朵，“去得太晚，大家要笑我们了。”  
克罗斯这才不情不愿地起床。  
洗过澡、换好衣服后，两人正要出门，克罗斯忽然想和他开个玩笑。克洛泽的手刚要碰到门把手，克罗斯拉住他的衣服，低声叫着：“米洛，等一下。”  
“怎么了？”克洛泽听到声音回头，克罗斯正不明所以地对他笑着。  
克洛泽总是严肃正直的样子，由此克罗斯更想恶趣味地和他开开玩笑了。他双手搭到克洛泽脖子上，故作暧昧说道，“我今天走不了路了，你又不是不知道。”  
克罗斯原本指望克洛泽听了他的话会发窘，但克洛泽仍是平常的神色，笑也不笑。  
“那我们走慢点，”克洛泽的手落在他腰上，灰绿色的眼睛望着克罗斯，“很难受吗？”  
克罗斯忽然有种被他一眼看到心底的感觉，也装不下去了。  
他太一本正经了，想和他看玩笑却被他看得脸上发热……这人温柔成这样实在是太犯规了。  
“哪就那么难受了，”克罗斯咕哝，“和你开玩笑你也看不出来。”  
“开玩笑？”克洛泽问，“你想怎么开玩笑？”  
说着话，他贴着克罗斯把他压到门板上。  
大家都知道克罗斯的脾气，国家队还是俱乐部他都是没人敢招惹的对象，但和克洛泽在一起时就全派不上用场了。现在被克洛泽的气场压着，克罗斯连话都说不出。  
克洛泽贴着他，手也不乱动，只是搂着腰看他，克罗斯心里发毛，正想推开他去吃饭，这时克洛泽忽然说话了。  
“舌头伸出来。”  
“啊？”克罗斯呆呆地看着他，还以为自己听错了。  
克洛泽仍是板着面孔的认真样子。克罗斯全身汗毛都竖起来了，也不敢看克洛泽。如果是其他人，克罗斯早就让他滚了，但在克洛泽面前，克罗斯只是低下头，听话地露出一点舌尖。  
克洛泽碰着他的舌尖吮着，只几秒钟就让克罗斯浑身滚热，他分开嘴唇让克洛泽更顺利地在他口中探索，身体软软地靠在门上，被克洛泽抱在怀里。  
在克罗斯刚加盟拜仁、刚陷入对克洛泽的迷恋时，他总是认为克洛泽是死板又守旧的人，根本就没想过他也会调情——而且还这样一本正经，每句话每个动作都让克罗斯受不了。换做其他人，克罗斯确信自己根本不会这么迷恋对方，只要他想，把别人玩弄于鼓掌之中也并非不可能，但在克洛泽面前那些小伎俩就完全不管用了——不仅如此，克罗斯还真切地体会到什么叫自投罗网和引火烧身。  
昨天还说对他的喜欢减少了，可说到底——心不还是交出去了么。  
吻了好一会儿，克罗斯忽然听见队友们从门前中走过的脚步声和说话声，他试着去推克洛泽，却被对方更急切地吮着舌头和嘴唇，克罗斯生怕哪个队友忽然来敲门叫他们去餐厅，他七拧八拧地要躲，但还是被克洛泽牢牢地按在门板上，吻得嘴唇通红。  
好一会儿克洛泽才放开他，“可以去吃饭了？”  
克罗斯狼狈地点头。克洛泽捋顺他的头发，“亲你几下你就这么受不了，这么多年和我在一起怎么忍的？”  
克罗斯被他的话吓了一跳，瞪圆了眼睛看他，但克洛泽仍是一副自己什么出格话都没说的样子。  
“你怎么忽然说话这么奇怪？”  
“我只是想问问，哪就奇怪了？”克洛泽看着他，“你又想歪了。”  
“分明是你，还推锅给我——”  
“是我，”克洛泽笑笑，在他脸上亲了一下，“现在吃饭去吧。”  
走出房间后克洛泽一直拉着他的手。克罗斯还不适应，想把手缩回来，但克洛泽还是牢牢地握着。  
两人走进餐厅时，大多数队友已经到了。如果是其他队员牵着手出现在餐厅里恐怕会被认为太高调、不分场合，但克洛泽这样做就有一种恰如其分的适当感，谁也没对他们产生质疑。  
拿好食物后两人在空位上坐下，吃了一会儿，对面的施魏因施泰格和克洛泽聊起了天，然后说到假期。  
“放假你们怎么打算的？”他问。  
“回家住几天吧，还没计划。”克洛泽答道。  
“陪孩子？”  
“不会，”克洛泽笑了下，“把孩子支出去。”  
旁边听到这句话的人都不动声色地交换眼神暗笑。克罗斯低头捧着碗麦片向嘴里送，假装没听到克洛泽的话。说好的老年人呢，说好的古板严肃认真呢……  
“真好啊。”施魏因施泰格惆怅地叹了一声。

克洛泽的父母接走了双胞胎，回到家后（克洛泽的家），克罗斯忽然有种全新又陌生的感觉，他从来不认为自己是这栋房子的主人，过去他随心所欲地出入这里，只把这里看做是双胞胎的家，但这次和克洛泽单独回来，他有种去刚交往的男朋友家做客的感觉。可这“男朋友”已经认识了八年，他也来这里住过好多次了。  
回到家后克洛泽一边接电话一边看电视，克罗斯坐到沙发的另一边，克洛泽看了他一眼，挂断电话后问道：“坐那么远干什么？”  
克罗斯挪到他旁边，半躺在沙发上的克洛泽自然而然地环住他的腰，他自在地躺着，克罗斯反倒直着腰，不知道为什么很拘谨。  
“你坐这么直干什么？”克洛泽问，“身上绷这么紧。”  
“咳，没事。”克罗斯向下滑了滑，靠在克洛泽怀里。  
刚看完两个广告，克罗斯已经拧了四五下了。  
“你怎么了？”  
“怎么躺都不舒服，”克罗斯说，“总觉得别扭……”  
“和我在一起还别扭？”克洛泽问。  
不是和克洛泽在一起别扭，实在是以前他们从没以情侣的身份相处过。明明应该是老夫老妻的样子，克罗斯却怎么都觉得不对头。  
“你又不是没有过男朋友，别扭什么？”克洛泽笑道。  
克罗斯忽然不再拧了。“你说这个干什么？”  
“只是随口提一句……”  
“你不是也和菲利普有过吗？”克罗斯忽然提起陈年旧事，以前他没立场，这次和克洛泽确定关系了，他有正当理由向克洛泽发问了，天知道那时候因为他和拉姆在一起克罗斯气闷了多少回，“你是不是习惯躺在沙发上这样搂着他了？”  
“没有，我和他没这样……我们平常不怎么亲近，”看到克罗斯的眼神，克洛泽赶快补充了一句，“你忽然提他干什么，我们说别的吧。”  
克罗斯没有结束话题的打算，他抱着胳膊坐起来，和克洛泽拉开些距离。  
“你当时为什么选他？”  
“因为我们……都是单身。”克洛泽无奈答道。他不想重提旧事，但克罗斯板着面孔，非要让他说出个所以然不可。  
“那时候我还单身呢！”  
“当时不是觉得你年纪太小吗，菲利普和我年纪差得不多，他说想约会一段时间试试，我就同意了。”  
“就因为年纪？”克罗斯问。  
克洛泽点头。  
“肯定还有其他的。”  
“还因为他不会到处宣扬这件事，也不会惹出麻烦。就这些，再没有了。”  
克罗斯紧盯着克洛泽看了一会儿，胳膊不再抱得那么紧了，一副“暂时放过你”的样子。  
克洛泽坐到他身旁环着他的腰，“过去那么多年还吃醋？这也不像你啊。”  
“没听说过恋爱让人变傻吗？再说我当时生气了好长时间，你们俩天天出双入对的……”  
“好了，以后和你‘出双入对’。”克洛泽说。  
平凡无奇的话语轻轻地在克罗斯心上拨弄着。他仍旧懒懒地躺在克洛泽旁边，心里却欢欣鼓舞，恨不得弄个鼓来敲，大肆宣扬他的爱情和幸福，他终于和他的米洛在一起了。  
“一会儿我们做什么？”  
“给你做饭，”克洛泽看了下钟，“下午歇一会儿，出去买点东西，顺便散散步。”  
“这和以前有什么区别？”克罗斯问，“不行，现在不一样了，我们恋爱了，好歹我也苦恋你八年、还给你生了俩孩子，你就这么糊弄我可不行。”  
“八年里我有过三次要和你在一起都被你拒绝了，”克洛泽看着他笑得十分平静，“你丢下我去西班牙，还有个差点订婚的男朋友。”  
“你这是翻旧账！”  
见他一脸不服气的样子，克洛泽把他楼回来，“好了，那我们做点儿不一样的……我以为你会想低调点儿呢。”  
“我低调一辈子了，其他事将就一下就算了，这次可不行——我都熬了多长时间了。”  
克洛泽若有所思地握着他的手，轻轻捏了捏，“我来办，给我时间让我想想。”  
每当克洛泽做出这种认真思考的表情时，克罗斯都中了邪似的想吻他，以前他只能忍着，转移注意力去做其他事，但现在他终于翻身了。  
克罗斯搂住克洛泽的脖子压上去亲他，上一秒克洛泽还是深思熟虑的样子，下一秒被吻住就立刻挑逗性地亲着克罗斯和他唇齿纠缠，没一会儿就把克罗斯按到沙发上。他倒是吻得痛快，手还伸到克罗斯的衣服里，克罗斯感觉身体马上要有反应，立刻躲开了。  
“米洛……大白天的……”  
“大白天的也不知道是谁先开始的，还趴到我身上这么主动……”克洛泽压在他身上，手指在克罗斯唇上抹了抹，指尖上沾了些水光，“你现在想要吗，托尼？想的话我们可以去卧室。”他望着克罗斯——克洛泽不是在调情，他是认真的。  
“谁想要了，快去做饭！”脖子通红的克罗斯推开他，“我饿了、饿死了！”  
克洛泽亲了亲年轻人的眼睛，然后才从他身上下来去厨房。  
克罗斯心不在焉地在沙发上坐着。电视开着，他看也不看，全程看着克洛泽如何挽起袖子、从冰箱里拿出食物，开火、切肉、倒水。  
克罗斯真饿了，看着克洛泽饿得不行。都怪克洛泽刚刚逗弄他，他还真想要了……但一会儿如果真做了，不是咬自己舌头吗？都说了“大白天”又说“不想要”的……  
克罗斯把沙发桌上双胞胎的零食拿过来开始吃，一边目不转睛地看克洛泽，越吃越饿。都是他的错，他要是不撩拨，自己根本不会这样……

午饭后克罗斯要午睡，克洛泽说让他先回卧室，自己去打几个电话。克罗斯立刻抢走他的手机。  
“不行，午睡时间不能打电话，过来陪我睡觉。”  
克洛泽莫名地被克罗斯拉进卧室，克罗斯连上衣也不脱，躺在床上打算就这样睡了。  
“你怎么不脱衣服？睡着了多难受。”克洛泽问。  
“太懒了，困。”克罗斯说，眼睛偷偷睁开瞟了克洛泽一眼。  
克洛泽坐到他旁边帮他脱了衣服裤子，还贴心地给他盖上毯子。克罗斯闭着眼等着，克洛泽离开床，打开衣柜，竟然开始收拾起衣服来了，还把要洗的拿出来放到洗衣篮里。  
“大中午的不睡觉干什么呢？”克罗斯不满地看他。  
克洛泽以为自己吵到他了。“那我拿出去收拾，衣服该洗了……”  
“我自己睡不着。”克罗斯气闷地说，心想着他怎么就还不明白。  
“小托尼又耍脾气闹人了，”克洛泽笑道，“双胞胎都不像你这么粘人。”  
“我没粘人，”克罗斯说，“我就睡个午觉，你怎么这么多话？”  
“好了好了，来了。”克洛泽息事宁人地说，衣服也不脱，直接躺到床上。  
克罗斯蹭过来，一副自己只是拿克洛泽当抱枕的纯洁打算。不过一分钟他就不安分地在克洛泽身上蹭着，膝盖碰着克洛泽的小腹。  
“我以为你困了。”克洛泽说。  
“……都是你，因为你躺在我旁边，”克罗斯咕哝道，“还说我，你不是也穿着衣服……”  
克罗斯动手解他的扣子，克洛泽说道：“大白天的，以为你不想要呢。”  
克罗斯手上的动作停了，一动不动看了他几秒，忽然转过身去背对克洛泽躺下。  
“睡觉！”他生气地说了句，然后就不再动了。  
安静了几秒钟，克洛泽忽然把他翻转过来压在床上，克罗斯的一声惊呼还没等出口，克洛泽已经压到他身上开始吻他了。克罗斯吓了一跳，还想抗议，但克洛泽忽然攥住他的乳头捏了几下，克罗斯立刻听话了。

克罗斯醒来时怔怔地望着墙上的时钟，从他躺到床上开始已经过去三个小时了，但他觉得自己根本没睡多久，克洛泽折腾了他好半天，他也不知道过了多久自己的“午睡”才开始。  
不管睡了多久，反正醒来的克罗斯心满意足，觉得舒服极了。克洛泽也不知道哪去了，说不定终于把衣柜里那些碍事的衣服拿去洗了也不一定。克罗斯横在床上，懒洋洋、美滋滋地伸了个懒腰，拿起手机。  
什么时候被调静音了？  
他正想把音量调回来，忽然发现自己有十几个未接来电，三十多条未读消息。他狐疑地打开消息看了看，全是一股脑的震惊和恭喜。  
“这帮人干嘛呢？”看了几条信息后克罗斯更摸不着头脑了，好像很多人都知道自己和克洛泽在一起了。还有父母打来的未接电话，还有家乡那群朋友的……克洛泽通知他们了？怎么没和自己说一声。  
克罗斯打开社交网络，他的通知信息里有几千条未读消息。是网站出bug了吗……  
他打开未读消息，发现多数消息都指向某条可疑的ins。克罗斯打开网址，看见克洛泽的名字和他们的两张照片时，克罗斯立刻确定有人注册了克洛泽的账号并且恶作剧了。  
“米洛，有人注册了你的……”  
话说了一半，克罗斯忽然停下了。冒用克洛泽名字的人发了两张照片，一张是他和克洛泽还有双胞胎的合影，另一张是两张握在一起的、无名指上戴着戒指的手。两只手的背景看起来像是床单，这床单怎么看起来这么眼熟……  
克罗斯像被烫着了似的忽然叫了一声，第一眼发现图片上作为背景出现的灰色床品和他身下的一模一样，第二眼发现他手上戴着一枚戒指，和照片上的一模一样。  
“米洛！”克罗斯喊着，“米洛！”  
克洛泽拿着毛巾出现在门口，正擦着手上的泡沫，“怎么了？正洗衣服呢，洗衣机怎么调都不好用——”  
“你还洗衣服！刚上完我你还有力气洗衣服，你怎么这么精力旺盛？”克罗斯想也不想就嚷道，“我要问你这个，这什么？还有这是什么？”  
他用戴戒指的手举起手机，又用右手指了下左手上的戒指。  
“这戒指是暂时的，我让店里临时送过来拍照用的，这个太不正式，也没刻名字，不算数，回头正式的我再准备，”克洛泽坐到床上，他敲了下克罗斯的手机，“至于这个，你睡午觉之前我就说我要打电话，你不让、还缠着我不放，拖了好半天……我给经纪公司打了电话，让他们注册了我的账号，特意用来宣布这件事。”  
“宣布？”  
“现在所有人都知道我们在一起了，这样够高调了吧？你喜欢吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯看着他，整个人都呆滞了。  
“你……你……”  
“我还给你的经纪人打电话了，放心吧，我都处理好了，不会有麻烦。”  
“克洛泽！”克罗斯叫道。  
“我在这儿，我在这儿，别叫姓了，好像生气了似的，”克洛泽摸摸克罗斯的肚子，“你不高兴吗？”  
克罗斯震惊极了，好半天才回过神来。“你拍了这张照片？”他指着两人握着手的那张。  
“对啊，趁着你睡觉的时候，戒指一送来我就给你戴上了，有好几个，我挑了一下选了这款。拍照的时候还怕你醒，摆弄了半天。”  
“怎么……怎么拍的？”  
“我就坐在你旁边握着你的手，这样。”克洛泽比划了一下。  
照片上的两只手十指相扣，克罗斯戴着戒指的手被克洛泽紧紧握住，无名指上的戒指暗暗地闪着光。  
克罗斯入迷地看着照片，又看看自己的手。  
“你怎么就发了图片，连句话也不写上？”克罗斯问。  
“照片已经说得清清楚楚了，还用说什么？难道还有人看不懂？”  
克罗斯呆呆地点点头。  
“经纪人说等你醒了你应该回应一下，”克洛泽说，“球迷们都等了……半个小时了。”他看了眼表。  
克罗斯机械地转发了。他也忘了加个表情或者说句话——就像克洛泽说的，难道还有人看不懂？  
“现在我们‘正式’在一起了，”克洛泽看着他，“你高兴吗？”  
“高兴，”克罗斯呆呆地答道，看着刚刚转发后就有上百条新消息提醒在屏幕上蹦出来，他抬起手看了看，“这戒指不太好看。”  
“订婚的时候重新挑一对。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯点点头。忽然扔开手机扑到克洛泽身上。  
“你喜欢就好。”克洛泽在他后背上拍着。  
克罗斯着迷地在他嘴上又吻又咬。  
他喜欢得发疯。

对施魏因施泰格来说，生活终究平静下来了，也如落雪前的秋日一样寂静和寡然无味。他终于解决了和波多尔斯基的订婚闹剧，他们的分歧、吵闹终于结束，两人不再对彼此冷着脸，好歹恢复了原来做朋友时的样子。  
至于里奥，他带来的激情、欢喜、恼怒和嫉妒都渐渐淡了色彩，施魏因施泰格不再关注他的新闻，不知道他与皮克的婚礼筹备到了何种地步。他希望每个月去西班牙一两次，但里奥总是会拒绝，他在尽量减少德国人在蒂亚戈生活中的影响。这让施魏因施泰格有苦难言。  
天气一日日冷下去，慕尼黑湿冷枯燥，施魏因施泰格的生活也乏味。节日时他有几天假期，原本他一直在家闷着，后来实在待不下去了，出门去附近的餐厅吃饭。但刚推门进去他就后悔了，餐厅中热闹非常，桌桌都是聚在一起的家人朋友和恋人，只有他一人形单影只。  
服务生一副抱歉的样子走过来，告诉他暂时没位置了，要等一会儿，忽然人群里伸出一只手摇着，特尔施特根从一张靠窗的桌子旁站起来，“巴斯蒂——”  
施魏因施泰格诧异地看到不知道为什么忽然出现在慕尼黑的国家队队友。没位置的难题忽然解决了，服务生高高兴兴地把他带到特尔施特根那一桌。  
“你怎么在这儿？还是自己？”施魏因施泰格在他对面坐下问。  
“我来看朋友，今天他有事，和我登机的时间冲突，我就自己吃饭了，一会儿去机场回巴塞罗那。一起吃吧，我要的东西还没做好呢。”  
施魏因施泰格点了菜，提出既然他要去机场不如自己送他过去，特尔施特根答应了。  
两人边吃边聊，说着说着，施魏因施泰格还是忍不住问到里奥。  
“你们队的那两个什么时候结婚？总在网上看到消息，就是没有准确日期。”  
“你还关心这个？”特尔施特根问，“我们自己人都不关注了。”  
“关注得腻了？等他们结婚、你们队的不是都要参加？”  
特尔施特根压低声音：“但是不结婚我们就没办法参加了呀。”  
施魏因施泰格盯着他，两人对看了几秒。  
“我们是不是说岔了？我说的是梅西和皮克。”  
“没错啊，我说的也是他们俩，”特尔施特根把声音降得更小，“我们是队友我才告诉你，你可别外传：他们不结婚了。”  
“噢，又推迟、延期了？继续吊胃口？”  
“才不是，就是不结了，俩人彻底分了，连分手派对我们都去参加了还能有假？俱乐部压着消息，过上至少四个月才会公布。公关方面还有很多事要处理。”  
施魏因施泰格还是不相信。“你确定？”  
“他们要是结婚，我就当着你的面把这桌子吃了。”特尔施特根豪爽地拍了下桌子。  
施魏因施泰格觉得自己被他们这场莫名的婚事诓了很多回，他又向特尔施特根问了几个细节，仍是不敢相信。  
饭后施魏因施泰格半信半疑地结了账，半信半疑地送特尔施特根去机场。  
路上他一直不说话，特尔施特根心情很好地陪他一起沉默。到了机场，特尔施特根正要下车，施魏因施泰格忽然问道：“你说参加了梅西和皮克的分手派对，是什么时候？”  
“我还真记得，十三号，星期五，这样的日子谁也忘不了，是吧？但已经过去好几个月了……谢谢你送我，再见，巴斯蒂！”  
他背上双肩包道别走了。施魏因施泰格在原地没动，他打开手机，查到里奥给他发来莫名信息的那个晚上，小小的数字在刺眼的屏幕上提示着时间。  
十三号，星期五。  
特尔施特根说的对，这样的日子谁也忘不了。

他给里奥打了电话，前两次都没人接听，施魏因施泰格耐心等着。他已经晚了三个月，再晚上几分钟事情也不会变得更糟。第三次打过去时里奥接起来了，他听起来像是在睡觉。施魏因施泰格感觉里奥的声音听起来非常遥远，像睡在雪山中破败的小房子里，大雪阻隔了他们，风暴和雪雾与山脉将他们远远地隔离开。  
“我误会了你上次发给我的信息，”一接通施魏因施泰格就说道，“我以为你在开我的玩笑，那时候我还不知道你和皮克已经分开了。我很抱歉当时那样拒绝你，那不是我的本意。”  
里奥的思绪还在梦里，想了几秒才明白施魏因施泰格说的是什么。  
“不用道歉，那天我醉了，醉得不行，”里奥说，施魏因施泰格听见听筒中有微小的杂音，似乎他正在翻身，擦过丝绒、棉絮或布的声音从手机中传过来，“本来也不该联系你，那不是我的本意，只是喝多了才乱发信息……别再想了。”  
“我想重新回答，里奥，”他停顿一下，“我想要你，一直想要你。”  
“这事已经过去了，别再提了，行么？”里奥问，“我们别把彼此的生活弄得一团糟了，现在各过各的，不是挺愉快的？”  
施魏因施泰格宁愿他生气，宁愿他对自己态度生硬、恼火，他怕的就是里奥这种无所谓的态度。这比任何东西都更能证明自己在他心中有多么无足轻重。  
“之前许多事都是我错了，我不该那样回复你的信息，见面时也不该和你生气，我真的很抱歉，里奥……什么时候我能去见你——尽快？”  
“来看孩子就看孩子，不用看我，”里奥打了个哈欠，“下个月吧，现在比赛多，你也知道……”  
“里奥，你知道我只想——”  
“巴斯蒂安，”里奥忽然叫他的名字，施魏因施泰格立刻停下话头，听着他说，“你想没想过你对这件事可能太执着了？我们不合适，勉强在一起也只能给对方添麻烦。之前约会那两个月确实不错，但后来呢？我们一共认识了多长时间、在这么长的时间里有多久我们是高兴的？我和你带给对方的烦恼和煎熬远远大于快乐，明知道和对方搅在一起会有很多事端，我们为什么还非这么做不可？”  
“……当时的情况不一样，”施魏因施泰格犹豫着开口了，“那时你和皮克的事还没利索，现在你们分开了，我们当然可以再尝试……”  
这次回答他的是漫长的沉默。很久后里奥才开口：“你说上次以为是玩笑所以直接回复给我一句拒绝，我相信你的话，但那时我立刻就死心了。而且扰乱整件事的也不是那条信息，你现在对我解释……”  
他没有继续说下去。施魏因施泰格知道，现在说什么都晚了。  
“我们约会的时候我特别相信你，明明认识也没多久，但我就是知道你值得信赖，你不会辜负我，不会背叛我，更不可能伤害恋人，我像着了魔似的相信你就是这样的人，想到如果能和你一起生活会很幸运。我和皮克因为你吵过架，他说我会后悔、会难过，我不相信，对他信誓旦旦地说你不是那样的人……我不常相信别人，施魏因施泰格，我也不喜欢承认自己错了，一旦认定了我就会坚信这件事就是这样，但后来我必须否定自己……之后的事你都知道了。现在我还不想和谁保持联系，我习惯的那种生活就够好了，我不想给自己找麻烦。”  
在听里奥说话时，施魏因施泰格异常紧张，像有人在攥着他的胃，但听到后面几句，他忽然平静下来了，胃是否会在下一秒被捏碎已经无关紧要，他连生命体征都没有了。  
他知道自己辜负了里奥的信任，却不知道他曾把自己看得这样重要，而自己那样轻易就让他失望了。  
“对不起。”他对着话筒机械地说道，连“原谅我”和“重新开始”都说不出口。  
“不怪你。”里奥答道。  
他又说了几句什么，通话结束了。  
在电话中最后的杂音消失前，施魏因施泰格又听到了“沙沙”的细微声响。他把手机扔到副驾驶的位置，手攥着方向盘。  
他眼前出现里奥挂断电话的样子。或许他又继续睡了，在那间自己熟悉的卧室里，白色的床铺映着窗外大雪的颜色，里奥像是睡在冰窖里，身下并不舒服的布料包裹着他。  
他应该在那里的，在紧张的赛程中抽出时间陪伴里奥，抱着他在阴天的下午一直睡到黄昏。

心中一时只剩下后悔和想念，施魏因施泰格甚至忘了两个星期后要和巴萨踢比赛。一整天他都烦躁又心灰意冷，直到队里发来信息，说去巴塞罗那踢比赛之后有三天假期，球员们可以自行安排，但要提前说明是否和球队一起回慕尼黑。  
“施魏因施泰格：不回。”  
他原本加了感叹号，但又觉得看起来太傻，改成句号把这句话发出去了。比赛之后他要住在里奥家里，一手孩子、一手里奥，共享天伦之乐，他和里奥马上就破镜重圆、和好如初，谁要和他们这帮单身狗一起回慕尼黑？  
两个星期后拜仁去巴塞罗那踢比赛，赛后施魏因施泰格去巴萨的更衣室找里奥，他走到门口时看见里奥只围着条浴巾，站在自己的位置裸着上身在翻手机。  
“您好，请问您——”门口的工作人员问。  
“我来找梅西交换球衣。”施魏因施泰格说着还示意了一下手里的球衣，工作人员似乎正想接过来代替他去交给梅西，但施魏因施泰格已经不管不顾地进去了。  
巴萨的众人刚自拍完，还穿着湿淋淋的球衣或者裹着浴巾，施魏因施泰格西装革履地出现在他们中间，立刻获得了所有人的瞩目。  
里奥也发现他了。他不可能注意不到——施魏因施泰格太惹人注目了。  
德国人忽略掉瞄准自己的目光，快步走到里奥面前。  
“你来这儿干什么？”  
一开口他就是对自己拒之千里的语气。施魏因施泰格只当做没注意，附到他耳边低声问：“晚上我能去你家住吗？我来看孩子。”说着话，他一面望着里奥。一滴水珠从里奥耳后流下，顺着脖子淌到锁骨上，他又闻到里奥冷冷的、诱人的信息素味道，恨不得现在就吻上去。  
“孩子在阿根廷，”里奥小声说，“不是说让你来之前提前打招呼吗？”  
施魏因施泰格立刻改变策略：孩子不在家他也还是要住到里奥家去。  
“可我已经和球队说不用等我、我要留在巴塞罗那了，今天只能住你家了。”  
“我也回阿根廷。早说让你提前打说一声……”  
“但我早就想见你了，我已经等很长时间——”  
他的声音有些提高，里奥立刻做了个让他小声的手势，队友们怀疑地望着两人。施魏因施泰格扣住里奥的手腕，“我很想你，别和我生气了……等你回来，我再过来看你好吗？”  
见不到孩子、不能去里奥家，施魏因施泰格再次改变策略，至少要缓和与里奥的关系。  
“没这个必要，”里奥答道，“别说了，回去吧。”  
“别赶我走，”施魏因施泰格贴得更近，左手扣着里奥的手腕，右手搭在里奥腰上，他完全是没有意识这样做的，但巴萨队员盯他盯得更紧了，“过去是我做错了，你至少应该有机会‘还回来’，不能让你白受委屈……下周让我来看你吧。”  
“不用了。我们没关系了。”里奥拒绝道，他正要拿开施魏因施泰格的手，德国人却忽然被里奥的信息素吸引了注意力，脑中一片空白、忽然向里奥吻过去，里奥立刻抬手挡在两人中间，施魏因施泰格就那样尴尬地被挡在外面了。  
“里奥——”  
里奥不说话，把施魏因施泰格手里的球衣拿过来，又把自己的球衣塞进他怀里。  
“再见。”  
工作人员适时地拉开门，但施魏因施泰格没有离开的意思。  
“我还没说完话：我喜欢你。”  
他忽然用所有人都能听见的声音宣布道。  
刚洗完澡走进来的苏亚雷斯在平地上绊了一下险些摔倒，拉基蒂奇打翻了要装进包里的一堆东西，阿尔巴的手机掉在地上。刚才还吵吵嚷嚷的更衣室忽然安静下来，大家衣服也不换了，汗也不擦了，一双双眼睛三百六十度环绕着瞪着他们俩。  
一直坐在远处瞪着德国人看好戏的皮克轻哼了一声，“还不死心。”  
“你该走了。”里奥不想被队友用让他发毛的目光继续看，赶快说道。  
众人刀子一样的目光显然并没影响施魏因施泰格，他眼里只能看见里奥。  
“我知道你需要时间，今天我先回去，”他直起腰板望着里奥，语调平静，“等你回来，我再来找你。”  
没等里奥反应过来，他的手已经握住里奥的脖子、并在他嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下，紧接着在众人的倒吸气声中离开了。  
里奥满脸滚烫，不敢猜测队友会怎么看待他们的互动。施魏因施泰格的球衣还攥在手里，他立刻就想丢出去，他们刚刚踢完比赛，球衣上都是汗，还有些Alpha信息素的味道。伊涅斯塔看出他表情不对，立刻拿过球衣叠好了，并贴心地装进一个袋子里递给里奥。  
“谢谢，安德烈。”里奥努力装出若无其事的样子接过来。  
“他为什么亲你？”一旁的拉基蒂奇忽然问，他攥着水瓶、眼睛瞪得快掉出来了。  
“那——只是个礼节性的亲吻。”  
“哈——”有人哼了一声。确实，里奥自己也不相信。  
哈维拉着拉基蒂奇的胳膊让他别再问下去，但拉基蒂奇就是忍不住：“那他之前还把手放在你腰上、还攥着你的手腕……”  
里奥匆匆忙忙地换衣服，“谁知道他想什么，你问我我也不知道啊……我要走了，赶飞机呢……”  
“你怎么可能不知道，”拉基蒂奇说，“去年他在大半夜进你酒店房间被记者拍到的照片还传得满天飞呢，我手机里到现在还有备份……”说着他拿出手机几下就找出照片给里奥看。  
“这种照片存着干什么啊？还不删了！”里奥问。  
“伊万，伊万，别问了。”哈维劝道。  
“我就是好奇，你们不也是一样吗？”拉基蒂奇问，队友们匆忙转头假装收拾东西，来不及掩饰八卦眼神的还在看拉基蒂奇手机上的照片。  
趁着哈维拦住拉基蒂奇的功夫，里奥匆忙穿上鞋，做贼心虚地抓起背包跑了，留下表面上无动于衷、背地里都拿出手机偷偷搜里奥和施魏因施泰格酒店照片的队友。  
“里奥说的‘猪也不要’原来是这么回事。”哈维忽然反应过来，小声对伊涅斯塔说。  
“而且他对施魏因施泰格的信息素反应那么大……”伊涅斯塔也说。  
两人看了眼面色不善的皮克，心里已经猜到七八分了。  
“他比里奥大三岁，”拉基蒂奇还在喃喃自语，“还是个德国人，里奥看上他什么了？”

和巴萨的比赛过后，施魏因施泰格又是两个月没见到里奥。他的生日马上到了，正想借着这个理由和里奥见面时，他被突如其来的流感击中，队友们在网上热情地探讨如何为他庆生时，施魏因施泰格躺在床上，头疼得动弹不得。  
或许生病时人会比平常脆弱，施魏因施泰格更想见里奥了。他也好几个月没见到蒂亚戈了，想他们俩想得要命。这段时间施魏因施泰格都在克制不要总去联系、打扰里奥，但生病的第三天，他不想再忍了。  
他迷糊着向里奥发去视频通话，过了好半天那边才接听，里奥坐在餐桌旁，桌子上还摆着没吃完的餐盘，旁边一个小脑袋一动一动地在镜头里外晃着——是蒂亚戈。施魏因施泰格满是疲态的脸上忽然浮现笑容。他的爱人，他的儿子。  
“怎么了？”里奥问，他手里还攥着勺子。  
“没事，很想你们。”施魏因施泰格用浓重的鼻音说。  
蒂亚戈凑到里奥旁边，紧盯着屏幕，“你生病了吗，巴斯蒂安？”  
他的声音在手机中听起来奶声奶气，蒂亚戈担忧地看他。  
“有一点，马上就好了，”施魏因施泰格说，“你最近好吗？”  
“好啊，”他答道，歪了歪头，“你看起来不好……”  
“你没事吧？”里奥问，德国人看起来真的病了，他也不忍对他态度冷淡，“吃药了吗？”  
“吃了，好得慢，”施魏因施泰格说，看看孩子又看看里奥，目光快移不开了，“你们……你最近忙吗？”  
不用他多说，里奥也听出了弦外之音。他们有两个月没见面了，至于他和蒂亚戈的上次见面就要追溯到更久之前。里奥想减少和施魏因施泰格的联系，让两人断得更利落些，但现在看见他这幅样子，他也不能再铁石心肠地拒绝他了。  
“你要是想孩子，我带蒂亚戈过去看看你吧。”里奥说。  
“你——你方便吗？”施魏因施泰格不敢相信突如其来的好运，用带着浓重鼻音的声音立刻问道。  
“没什么不方便……等我买到机票告诉你。”  
又说了几句，电话挂断了。施魏因施泰格在盛夏的房间里瞪大眼睛，仿佛在专心体会头晕是什么感觉，他迷糊地想着里奥要来了，身体疲惫地在床上翻了两下。是真的，里奥要来看他了，他还会带着孩子……

第二天晚上施魏因施泰格刚觉得身体恢复了一点，就被队友们拉到酒吧去了。他在流感的威力中迷糊地度过了四天，甚至忘了今天是他生日。  
队友们盛情难却，施魏因施泰格也乐得和大家热闹热闹，将生病几天来的晕沉都用酒精冲走。他借着生日的名义拿着酒杯不放手，痛痛快快地喝了好多。  
豪爽的队友们为他包下了酒吧庆祝生日，却忘了准备蛋糕。为了弥补这一缺憾，他们开了两瓶更昂贵的酒，大家把酒杯都倒满后，让施魏因施泰格拿酒代替蛋糕和蜡烛许愿。  
“许什么愿？”喝晕头的施魏因施泰格问，“赶快喝得了——”  
“不行不行，”格策拦住他，“一定要许愿，想要什么赶紧说。”  
施魏因施泰格拿着酒杯，被酒精浸泡涣散的目光尖锐起来，他忽然笑了，高高举起酒杯声如洪钟地宣布道：  
“里奥·梅西！”  
说完，他豪放地将杯中酒一饮而尽。本该和他一起碰杯喝酒的队友们望着他，胳膊都在空中支着。  
“怎么不喝？”他问。  
众人互相看看，在犹豫和怀疑中喝了酒。施魏因施泰格兴高采烈地给自己倒了第二杯。  
“今年过生日，明年喝喜酒，”施魏因施泰格胸有成竹，“来来来，把第二杯也喝了，提前恭喜我们。”  
“巴斯蒂，你喝多了。”拉姆说。  
“对啊，梅西可能不会理你……”格策嘟囔道。  
施魏因施泰格“哼哼”地笑了两声，这帮无知的家伙还什么都不知道。他慷慨地解释道：“怎么可能不理我？梅西现在就在来找我的路上！他今天就要到慕尼黑来看我了。”  
“想得真美，”克罗斯感叹，“敢这样说大话的人都不常见了。”  
“喝酒喝酒——”波多尔斯基和旁人碰杯，大家喝了第二杯，不理会他的醉话。  
又一杯酒下肚，施魏因施泰格忽然觉得有些不对劲。里奥今天要来看他吗？那他是不是该去接里奥？到底是不是今天？自己在酒吧里，里奥要是直接到他家，是不是就吃了闭门羹？  
施魏因施泰格思来想去，把自己绕糊涂了，他弄不清到底是怎么回事，这时他的手机忽然响了。  
“里奥！”施魏因施泰格看着屏幕上的名字叫道，骄傲地把手机展示给众人，“怎么样，他来看我了，我可没说大话。”  
他接起电话，突如其来地向里奥诉说情意，说着说着情话就变成了“你别生气”、“别着急哈”之类的话，克洛泽站在他旁边，听见电话中梅西正在费力地对他大声解释什么，而施魏因施泰格的回答驴唇不对马嘴，克洛泽干脆把手机接过来。  
“他喝醉了，发生什么事了吗？我是克洛泽。”  
“我在他家门口，但门锁着。”里奥忍着火气解释道。  
“我就说里奥来找我了吧！”施魏因施泰格还在骄傲地宣布。  
克洛泽不得不把他推得远一点，然后告诉里奥酒吧地址。  
“梅西要来了吗？”克洛泽刚放下手机，格策就凑过来问。  
“应该是。”  
“真的啊……”格策叹了一声，队友们纷纷避开他的目光，也不看施魏因施泰格——谁知道他们又在捣什么鬼。

如果是里奥自己来找施魏因施泰格，吃了闭门羹他还不至于这么恼火，但这次他带着孩子，和蒂亚戈站在门口敲了半天都没回应，打电话过去施魏因施泰格又醉得连话也说不清楚，里奥脾气再好也火了。  
夏夜湿热，还有蚊虫，里奥不想让孩子呆站在门前继续干等。接过电话后，他带蒂亚戈坐出租车去酒吧找施魏因施泰格。  
里奥本不想让孩子进酒吧，但又不能把蒂亚戈放在车上，只好带着孩子进去了。蒂亚戈已经九岁了，早过了能轻松抱起来的年纪，里奥不想孩子见到醉酒之后人们放浪形骸的样子，于是让蒂亚戈戴上连帽衫上的帽子，告诉他一会儿进去要低着头好好看路，不许抬头。  
蒂亚戈听话地低着头、拉着里奥的手走进酒吧。  
这家酒吧不大，今天还被德国队包下了，里奥刚进去就被一波波谈不上善意的目光扫射，人们看看他，又看看今天的主角，里奥顺着他们的目光很快找到沙发上烂醉的施魏因施泰格。他身边一左一右坐着似乎是奉命在这里看守他的格策和金特尔。  
刚一见到他，格策立刻两眼放光，推施魏因施泰格：“是梅西，梅西真的来了……”  
“不是生病了吗？生病了还有这么好的精神喝酒？”里奥问。蒂亚戈好奇地刚想抬头看，就被里奥制止了。  
听见他的声音，施魏因施泰格迷糊着睁开眼，看见里奥立刻眉开眼笑。  
“里奥——你来了……”他忽然发现了里奥旁边的蒂亚戈，一把将孩子搂过来抱在腿上，“蒂亚戈！我的宝贝！”他亲着孩子的脸，“我儿子也来看我了——”  
“别趁着喝酒就占口头便宜，”里奥严厉地瞪着他，一句话就打消旁边众多竖着耳朵德国人的猜想，“回家。”  
施魏因施泰格摇晃着站起来，里奥伸手拉过来蒂亚戈。他本以为这就可以顺利地把施魏因施泰格接走，谁知道施魏因施泰格站不稳，刚站起来又坐回到沙发上。  
“啊——你压死我了巴斯蒂！”格策叫着把施魏因施泰格推开。里奥翻了个白眼过来扶他，施魏因施泰格得寸进尺地搂住他，还醉醺醺地亲他的脸。  
“你走不走？”里奥问。  
“我儿砸和我男票！”施魏因施泰格大着舌头骄傲地宣布。  
“我们走。”里奥带着蒂亚戈大步向外走。施魏因施泰格踉跄着跟上去，搂住里奥，“你走慢点儿，我都醉了……”  
他身上的酒气熏得里奥头疼。  
“车钥匙呢？”里奥问。施魏因施泰格迷糊地在口袋里摸着，没找到，里奥不得不自己在他身上摸着，然后在裤子口袋里翻出钥匙，拖着施魏因施泰格向外走。  
“明年喝喜酒！”走到门口时施魏因施泰格忽然想起屋子里的一堆队友，冲他们大声挥着手喊道，然后脚步不稳地和里奥一起走出酒吧。  
回家路上施魏因施泰格忘了蒂亚戈还在车上，一路上都在对里奥表白，还问他想在哪结婚。  
“在西班牙还是阿根廷，里奥？你想在哪儿办婚礼？你——你想要婚礼吗？还是我们办手续就行了？”  
他醉得不成样子，就算告诉他不会有婚礼和手续他也不会听，里奥不理他，让他自己自顾自地说了一路。  
“你看没看到，我们队里米洛和托尼在一起了，他、他们忽然就宣布了……我们也这样宣布吧，里奥，我现在就发……我先给你拍张照片……”他迷糊着拿出手机，里奥一脚踩下刹车，把手机抢过来放到自己这边，“拍什么拍？老实点儿，开车呢！”  
“还吼我……”施魏因施泰格不满，“我那么喜欢你，你还吼我……你、你怎么能那么狠心，啊？”  
他嘟囔了一路，二十分钟后他们终于到家了。里奥给蒂亚戈收拾了客房，让他先躺下。自己回头把醉得走不动路的施魏因施泰格拖进卧室。  
把施魏因施泰格丢到床上后，里奥本来想走，但想到穿着衣服睡一夜难受，他还是回来给施魏因施泰格脱衣服了。刚把扣子都解开，施魏因施泰格就握住他的手。  
“要我吧，里奥……我们早就应该在一起，我和你才是一家人……”  
“放开。”里奥拨开他的手，阻止他妨碍自己给他脱衣服。施魏因施泰格忽然拉过他搂在怀里。  
“别走，里奥，我们在一起吧，我们结婚，我什么都愿意，真的，没骗你，你让我干什么都行，但你别再走了，行吗？别把我推得那么远，你总是、总是拒绝我，我也不好受，是不是？换你……换你总被人拒绝你试试……我又不是厚脸皮，要是别人这样我早让他滚得远远的……可你不行，你是里奥啊，你拒绝我一万次我也得回来找你。不找你怎么办呢，我就想要你……我说什么你都不信，你到底想怎么样？我、我还得把心挖出来给你看是不是？你——你挖，厨房里有刀，在北边的架子上呢，挨着杯子的那个，你去拿来，我让你挖，你看看我到底骗没骗你……”  
他说着醉话，越说越离谱，迷糊又疯癫，却又都是真情实感。施魏因施泰格搂着里奥，委屈巴巴地继续说道：  
“我知道你生气……我——我不就是睡了别人一次吗，又不是故意的，以后只睡你一个还不行吗？”  
里奥气得抬手捶他，施魏因施泰格赶快搂紧了他，“别打，打了手疼，别动，我给你吹吹……”他握着里奥的手像小孩子似的给他吹气，“不疼了，不疼了，里奥别生气……”  
“行了，放开吧，衣服还没脱完呢。”里奥说。  
施魏因施泰格松开手，里奥把他的衣服裤子脱掉，正要走，被施魏因施泰格一把拉回床上。  
“别走，再也别走了……”  
“松开，满身酒气的……”里奥推他，施魏因施泰格压着他亲了起来，在他嘴唇、下巴、脸颊、耳朵上胡乱亲着。  
“我说到做到，里奥，”他忽然坐直身体，“你让我做什么我都答应，就算、就算你说要上我，我都给你上，这有什么，为了你我什么不敢！要是别人，门都没有，但你不一样，我现在就能给你上，里奥，你信我，我这辈子就没对别人这么动心过，活了三十年，我把谁放在心上了？我就想一个人逍遥自在过日子，谁也别管我，我想干什么就干什么，可——可后来遇见你……”施魏因施泰格忽然笑了，整个人掉进糖浆里一样，“遇见你才觉得，有个人管也不错……以后你来管我，里奥，什么都让你管，你说怎么着我就怎么着，什么都听你的……连你想上我我都答应，我可没撒谎，这种事也就跟你我才同意……”他抓着里奥的手让他摸自己，里奥赶快抽回手去，施魏因施泰格立刻叫道：“你是不是不要我，梅西？你是不是不要我？我都同意让你——”  
“你闭嘴！孩子还在家呢！”里奥急吼吼地捂住他的嘴，施魏因施泰格瞪着眼睛看他。确定他不会再叫喊后，里奥松开手，推了一把施魏因施泰格让他躺倒在床上，“你再喝酒试试看！结了婚以后一滴酒也别想沾！发什么疯……还要哄你哄半宿……”  
施魏因施泰格黏上来，搂着里奥又亲又蹭。里奥说完了才留意到自己说了什么，但施魏因施泰格并没注意。  
“你给我生过孩子，里奥……”他的鼻子蹭着里奥的颈窝，“你给我生过孩子……这辈子我就是你的了……”  
“啊？”  
“别想抵赖！”施魏因施泰格压在他身上，忽然一脸凶相，“这辈子我就是你的了，别人——别人你想也不要想！”  
“施魏因施泰格，”里奥忽然叫他的名字问道，“我要是和你没有孩子呢？”  
“没有孩子也一样，”施魏因施泰格咕哝着，像是困了，说话声音也小了，“生是你的人，死是你的猪，别想抵赖……”  
他压在里奥身上——这可不是闹着玩儿的，他醉了，重得要命，里奥喘了半天也没掀开他，最终成功翻了个身，但也还是无法逃脱，里奥退而求其次，伸手把灯关掉了。  
施魏因施泰格像抱着一块糖一样抱着他，时不时还向他身上蹭蹭。  
里奥的手碰着施魏因施泰格发烫的胳膊。他斩钉截铁地对自己说以后和这个人再不来往，而这次见面只是因为探望病人，没想到刚到慕尼黑就成了这样。  
施魏因施泰格说了两句醉话，也听不清是什么，只能听见他咕哝着里奥的名字。黑压压的鸟群从地平线上飞起，遮天蔽日，将里奥原本下定的决心吞了大半。  
他说的是醉话不假，但也是实话。里奥想象不出听了那些话什么人能无动于衷。而且他原本就不讨厌施魏因施泰格，曾有段时间还对他十分迷恋。  
好不容易哄着施魏因施泰格睡了，里奥以为自己也能睡个好觉，但凌晨时德国人忽然醒来，里奥被他啃醒，施魏因施泰格动手动脚，他身上的酒气没散，精神却好得很，里奥想好好睡觉的打算泡了汤，施魏因施泰格借着酒劲和他做了好几次，他醉了、更没分寸，里奥被他干得腿疼腰酸，甚至连施魏因施泰格顶进生殖腔里射了两次也顾不得了。

清早施魏因施泰格抱着怀里的人美滋滋地醒了。正想着昨天的梦真好、还超级逼真时，他发现自己确实正抱着某个人。施魏因施泰格一激灵睁开眼睛，他吓了一跳，手还向外推了一下，里奥被他这一推弄醒了，一睁眼就皱着眉头。  
“还发疯？”  
“不不不不里奥，我没有我不知道——咳那个我还以为是做梦……”  
“是做梦倒好了，”里奥瞪了他一眼，“拿药去，在楼下，快点。”  
“什么药？”施魏因施泰格无辜地问。  
“避孕药！”里奥抽出枕头打在他身上，“还想让我怀孕怎么着？”  
施魏因施泰格坐着没动，真的在想要是里奥怀孕该有多好……但他瞬间被里奥的瞪视吓得回过神来，立刻下床穿裤子。  
他匆匆去楼下拿上来里奥的外衣、钱包和药，还给里奥倒了杯水送到床边。  
里奥刚要接水杯，施魏因施泰格忽然收回手。  
“等一下，里奥，你有没有想过……我们要是再生一个也挺好……”  
“不是现在。”里奥咬牙切齿地瞪了他一眼，一把夺过药和水。  
施魏因施泰格呆呆地望着他：“那——那以后可以？”  
“别说话！”里奥吃了药，一口气把水也喝光了，然后抬头看着施魏因施泰格，“你以后不许喝酒。”  
“不喝不喝，”施魏因施泰格赶快答应，“再不会这样了，再也不喝了。”他还想再保证几句，忽然觉得房间里又充盈着熟悉的清冷香味，“我昨天……标记你了？”  
“暂时的，”里奥说着又躺下，闭上眼不看他了，“我再睡会儿，你去哄孩子。别给他吃甜的，他牙疼。”  
施魏因施泰格忙不迭地点头，“我马上做饭……你还要什么？我给你拿来。要洗澡吗？”  
“睡醒再说。”里奥缩回被子里。  
施魏因施泰格赶快穿衣服，把里奥的衣服也捡起来叠好。刚要离开卧室，他回头看了眼里奥，忽然走到床边迅速在他脸上亲了一下，里奥睁开眼刚要说话，施魏因施泰格已经一阵风似的消失在房间外了。

对里奥来说，生活在多数时候都是平淡的，能让他调动激情的无非是胜利和失败。胜利带来的快乐只有薄薄一层，永远难以企及失败带来的苦楚。  
他从梦中惊醒，睁眼时他知道自己做了噩梦，沉重苦涩的感觉还留在心上，他条件反射以为是梦到了上一场失利的比赛，但过了几秒他脑中逐渐清晰了，出现在他梦中的不是赛场，而是施魏因施泰格的电话。他告诉里奥他确实和某人上床、订婚的电话。  
里奥愿意为比赛结果负责，但他痛恨被足球之外的东西扰乱。他的生活中并非只有这一件事，但他宁愿自己的痛苦和煎熬都来自足球。有时球迷们会哀叹足球带给他们的伤害太大，对里奥而言这句话也有正确的部分，足球已经在耗费他的精力和感情了，他不想让其他东西再向自己身上补刀。  
有一件东西调动他的热情、折磨他的感情就够了，人不能总给自己找麻烦。  
里奥有自知之明。他不适合复杂的生活，和施魏因施泰格有过那半年的纷扰烦乱，里奥已经受够了。爱情固然甜蜜，但其中的苦涩也“非同凡响”。他不想应付太多东西。

取消婚礼一事还没公布，俱乐部照常安排里奥和皮克一起参加活动，但不再对婚姻问题作出回答，只等着这件事慢慢降温、拖得足够久之后再选择合适时机宣布两人已经分开。俱乐部还在努力捂住这件事，在公布之前，里奥和皮克要比过去更谨言慎行。  
巴萨现在把里奥看得更紧了，生怕他在婚约取消后再给俱乐部惹出麻烦。  
冒着被小报发现和被俱乐部怀疑的风险来到慕尼黑，却站在门外对着黑漆漆的房子敲不开门时，里奥的恼火可想而知。  
打过电话后他赶去酒吧，施魏因施泰格喝醉了，张口闭口宣扬里奥和蒂亚戈是他的爱人和孩子，颇有些醉酒后得意忘形的感觉，里奥恨不得捂住他的嘴、让他别再说下去，但却并不觉得讨厌。夜里他抓着里奥不让他走，对着他说各种表白的胡话，那些话毫无头绪，荒唐又可笑，里奥在疲倦和惊奇中却记住了大半，多么有趣，这样的一个人、这样的时刻，酒后无厘头的胡话也能暖人心。  
但不能听了他的几句话就晕头转向。被噩梦惊醒后里奥再次试着睡着。他不能和施魏因施泰格再来往，也不能和任何人一起生活。

施魏因施泰格在厨房里忙碌了一早上，给自己和蒂亚戈先做了饭，另外一部分准备好的食材都放在砧板上，等里奥什么时候醒了他再给他做。蒂亚戈睡饱了，早饭也吃得开心，饭后施魏因施泰格陪他玩了一会儿，孩子在电视上发现了有趣的动画片，自己专心致志地看了起来。施魏因施泰格告诉孩子想要什么就告诉他，他去看看里奥醒了没有。  
他走进卧室，悄声关上门。里奥还在睡。施魏因施泰格坐到床上，刚一看到里奥藏在薄被下的半张脸，心中就像钻出只兔子般抓挠着似的，肥胖沉重的兔子爪子并不尖锐，抓在施魏因施泰格心上像被肉垫揉着一样，忽然间心也没了形状，棉花一样任人揉来揉去。  
施魏因施泰格记得自己昨天说了许多话，但不记得到底说了什么，他向来嘴笨，能说出什么？对神起誓还是许诺一辈子不变心？什么样的情话？里奥听了高兴吗？  
他只觉得自己说了很多胡话。他应该正经八百告诉里奥他的打算，至少让对方明白他的心意。  
施魏因施泰格仔细想了半天，他想的内容太简单了：他要给里奥所有最好的东西，里奥要什么他就去弄来什么，里奥想让他做什么他就做什么。  
施魏因施泰格想得入神。里奥醒来时一睁眼就看见德国人脸上挂着入迷的笑容看他。里奥吓了一跳，瞬间把早上的噩梦都忘了。这还不够，施魏因施泰格沉浸在思绪里，仿佛还恍惚着，他握着里奥的手，用动情的声音说道：“里奥，我连孩子都给你生。”  
里奥吓得差点要伸手打他，以为他走火入魔了。施魏因施泰格在心中念了千百次他要如何对里奥好，一开口就说了最动人的一句，里奥感觉胳膊上寒毛直竖，“你中邪啦？Alpha怎么生孩子？”  
“我是在表达我对你的感情，”施魏因施泰格说，骄傲地拍了下里奥的胳膊，“我就是爱你到这种地步，连孩子都愿意给你生。”  
“你又生不出来！”里奥刚摆脱他的手，马上又被施魏因施泰格抓住了。  
“你听我说，”施魏因施泰格攥着他的胳膊，“我刚才想了，说话谁都会，撒谎也容易，嘴一张一闭什么空话都能说出来，但不能因为话语没有可信度就什么也不说，我想让你知道我的感觉——”  
“我不太想知道——”  
“听我说完，里奥，就这几句：我说不出去给你摘星星摘月亮、地老天荒这种话，但我能保证和我一起生活你什么也不用担心，我知道保姆、司机都能帮你做事，但和你在一起，什么麻烦事我都愿意做，我就是喜欢你，想每天帮你洗澡、穿衣服、泡茶做饭、叠被铺床、接送孩子放学、打扫卫生，家里大小事都是你说了算。别的情侣都有分歧，但我和你绝对没有，我就想看到你高兴，所有事都以你高不高兴为准，你高兴我们就这么办，你不喜欢就再也不提，管它是什么事呢。”  
里奥震惊地望着他，心想着搞什么鬼这也太难了，这些琐碎事他自己都不爱做，施魏因施泰格还一副心甘情愿、甘之如饴的样子。  
“你好好想想，里奥，不是谁都能遇见爱情的，多数人都是凑到一起过日子罢了，就算一起生活也得给自己留点退路，别像青春期初恋的小孩似的拼了命对别人好，把另一方宠上天了俩人也就到头了，恋爱的时候不能这么干，在遇见你之前其实我也觉得这样做没错——道理我都懂，但看到你的时候我就什么都不想了，我就是想和你一起生活、想宠着你，我就是喜欢你，想给你最好的。”  
“啊……”  
里奥应着，这人说的全是大实话，说起话来也平铺直叙，没有花哨的承诺和海誓山盟，听着很踏实。可关键是里奥只想自己带着孩子生活。  
施魏因施泰格忽然想起之前的事，又说道：“上几次和你见面的时候我非拽着你滚床不可，是我不好，那时候我也不知道想什么……现在我认错，以后不再这样了，你想让我怎么补偿都行——我不是厚着脸皮说滚床补偿你，我是认真的……呃，现在我这儿也没什么东西，你要是不嫌弃我把没花完的年薪给你吧，我花的不多，这几年也攒了不少钱，有的做投资了但也都能拿出来，我可以把钱划到你账上。”  
“啊？”里奥蒙了，“不不不你等一会儿，你要给我钱——这是干什么啊，我为什么要拿你的钱？而且这——这是笔什么钱啊！”  
“你要这么说的话……”施魏因施泰格想了想，接上话，“我说对你真心实意，但谁也不能把心掏出来看，那真心实意在哪？说到底，我把在乎的东西、重要的东西给你，这不就是真心实意了？我知道你不缺钱，但我要是把这几年攒的年薪给你也不少呢，谁都知道钱重要，这也不用我说，攒了那么久、忽然拿出这么一大笔我肯定肉疼，但我要是不肉疼、不在乎、随随便便就给你，也谈不上什么真心实意了……”  
里奥呆滞地看着他，“这是什么逻辑？”  
“我再想不出其他东西了，”施魏因施泰格为难地说，“我当然还有冠军奖牌，但这些东西你比我多，再说冠军也只能是自己拿到的才有意义……重要的东西里有形的就那几样，我也不知道给你什么……但我刚才不是都说了吗，我想照顾你——这不是请个保姆司机这么简单，我心甘情愿照顾你一辈子，对你好一辈子，你得到的可不是花钱就能买到的东西，我给你的、让你感受到的比那些珍贵太多了——你说这是什么？”  
“是什么？”里奥被他绕晕了，困惑地看着他。  
“是爱。”他热情地答道。  
里奥觉得施魏因施泰格像是疯了。  
“我的神啊……”里奥头痛地抱着脑袋。他睡前还希望施魏因施泰格别再说让他动摇的话，现在德国人朴实的大实话木桩一样一句句钉进他心里。  
施魏因施泰格魔障了，他兼备初恋的单纯、热恋的狂热、惊人的深情和慷慨到可怕的舍己为人情怀。爱情不会说谎，他眼中全是热情，别说钻石了，里奥确信就连太阳也没有这样的光芒。  
“就因为……因为我生了你的孩子？”里奥试着理清头绪、试探着问。  
“因为你是里奥·梅西。”施魏因施泰格答道。  
里奥被他的深情搅得头皮发麻，恨不得掐醒自己、证明这种深情表白不可能发生在他身上。  
“可在一起也不能让你一辈子单方面给我做这做那啊……那成什么了……”  
“谁都会说好听的，谁都会说爱，但没有行动、光凭嘴说一定不够，”施魏因施泰格说，“总之，你暂且相信我爱你——这当然是事实，但你好像还不太确信——我们先相处试试。”  
“约会？”里奥问。  
“你想吗？”  
震耳的钟声在里奥脑中敲响了。施魏因施泰格说的话很动人，但里奥知道自己想要什么。  
“我不想和别人在一起，”他以可怕的直白回答，头脑终于清醒起来：“抱歉让你说了那么多还只能听到这个答案……但我想自己生活。”  
施魏因施泰格的笑容凝固在脸上，他以惊人的迅速缓解了情绪，表情逐渐缓和。  
“感情不像其他东西能被证明，你别急着否定，这次不如这样——我先等你一个十年试试。”  
“十年也太久了。”里奥真的要以为他走火入魔了。  
“只要十年里你一直愿意见我，我不觉得久。”  
施魏因施泰格回答，仍是温柔的模样。  
不不不——一连串否定在脑海里出现，这不是里奥要的答案，他不想让施魏因施泰格等他，他不想让别人在他身上浪费时间、耽误他人的生活。里奥正要开口，施魏因施泰格忽然匆忙离开了，说孩子自己在客厅，他要去看看。

前一天喝多了酒，施魏因施泰格的病反而好了，早餐后他带里奥和蒂亚戈出去玩，在慕尼黑逛了一整天。里奥到底没有机会把更多拒绝的话说出口，他提起两次，施魏因施泰格都故意岔过去了，里奥也不好一遍遍说，就没再挑起话头，装作什么也没发生。  
走了一整天，晚上三人到了餐厅准备吃完饭时，蒂亚戈已经累得睁不开眼睛了。施魏因施泰格提前在餐厅里订了一个包间，以免里奥和孩子受打扰。刚点过菜，蒂亚戈就爬到一旁的沙发上睡着了，施魏因施泰格盯着里奥看，里奥看着窗外。他们在二楼转角的大房间里，视野开阔，能看出去好远。  
“那姑娘个头好高啊。”里奥看着外面感叹道。  
施魏因施泰格顺着他的目光望出去，看见一个高挑的女孩站在窗外不远处打电话，面带怒容，但漂亮的人生气也好看。里奥盯着她看，叹了一句：“腿好长啊。”  
“你总盯着人家姑娘干什么，别看了。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“看两眼怎么了？”里奥说，“她腿上的纹身也漂亮。”  
施魏因施泰格拿起杯子喝水，犹豫一会儿，装作不经意地问道：“里奥，你喜欢女孩吗？”  
“当然了，女孩们可爱太多了。”  
施魏因施泰格神色复杂地看着里奥，“我们是在说恋爱的那种喜欢吗？就是说你……”  
“我以前和女孩约会过。”里奥坦然答道。  
施魏因施泰格的脸几乎立刻就垮了。他努力让自己无动于衷，但他面无表情的模样已经把他的不自在写在脸上了。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“很久之前了，”里奥轻快地说道，“姑娘们多好啊，比五大三粗的男人有情调多了，看着心情就好。”  
施魏因施泰格还想问什么，侍者敲门后走进来，开始上菜了。  
“看起来不错，”里奥立刻把注意力转移到食物上，“一会儿等我们吃完孩子还没醒的话，我就给他外带一份……这个也不错。”  
他兴致勃勃地吃着东西，刚刚的话题也岔过去了，里奥提起上次在慕尼黑时施魏因施泰格做的烤猪肘，德国人答应他一会儿去超市再买些猪肘、香肠，明天做给他和孩子吃。

晚上回到家，施魏因施泰格还是让里奥住在主卧里，并非常君子风范地保证他晚上只是睡在里奥旁边。他像是完全把里奥早上的话忘掉了，或是假装根本没发生，里奥试图和他说清两人没有住在一起的理由，但施魏因施泰格坚持如此。  
反正不会发生什么，里奥也懒得再耗费精力和他辩论，还是在主卧里睡了。  
这次里奥睡得不太舒服，施魏因施泰格总是挤过来，里奥越躲他就靠得越近，半夜时里奥已经睡到床沿上快掉下去了，又被施魏因施泰格抓回来，醒来时里奥的头枕在他胸口上。  
于是这天早上里奥脖子疼，施魏因施泰格胸口发闷。  
“你昨天做噩梦还是怎么了？”里奥问，“一晚上抓着我不放。”  
施魏因施泰格努力回想着，哀叹道：“一半算是噩梦吧。我梦到你和一个女人结婚了，和昨天餐厅外打电话的那姑娘一模一样，满头金发、大个儿、长腿，你们俩站在台上，也不宣誓，就顾着亲，看得我腮帮子都疼……后来我忍不住，就冲上台把你扛走了。”  
“扛走了？”里奥问。  
“是啊，不然难道还眼睁睁看着你结婚不成？”施魏因施泰格看着天花板，“满堂宾客都看着你和新娘子鼓掌，就我一个人盯着你不放，想着非把你抢走不可。”  
“然后你就把我——扛走了？”里奥问，似乎对“扛”这个动作耿耿于怀。  
“扛之前我给你戴戒指了，”施魏因施泰格说，似乎这样他就有光明正大的理由抢婚了，“这么大个儿，上面还有个狮子脑袋。”他比划了一个能盖住手指关节的大戒指。  
“好好的怎么就梦到我结婚了？再说就算是结婚、你梦到的情敌也应该是杰拉德吧？”  
“你忘了你昨天说什么了？”施魏因施泰格问，“听到你说你喜欢女孩，还约会过，你觉得我会是什么反应？如果你喜欢的只是男人，哪怕你喜欢上其他人我也有希望，可你要是喜欢女人，我拿什么比？那不就一点儿希望都没有了？做噩梦都怪你。”  
“我昨天随口说的……”  
“你都和女孩约会过了，”施魏因施泰格叹了口气，“为了以防万一，我还是去买个戒指，在你结婚的时候做好准备抢婚。我提醒过你了，别说我没给你预警……别动，我看看你手多大。”  
他拿起里奥的左手捏他的无名指，看他戴多大的戒指，还问他上一次和姑娘约会是什么时候，里奥把施魏因施泰格的手拍开了。  
他没告诉德国人答案是十三岁，而且只是一起吃了冰激凌。施魏因施泰格还是尽快死心的好，管它是什么原因呢。

在慕尼黑住了三天，里奥和蒂亚戈要回巴塞罗那了。施魏因施泰格待他们依旧周到体贴，但他留神着没再说类似告白的话，也没提婚姻和未来。  
他为里奥和孩子买了许多礼物，一定让他带回巴塞罗那不可，为此还收拾出了自己的旅行箱。里奥已经拒绝过，说过感谢的话，但他犟不过，最后也只得和德国人一起装东西。施魏因施泰格丢开占地方的盒子和纸袋，把礼物一件件塞进去，他收拾着，抬起头看看里奥，又看了眼门外玩耍的孩子，忽然问道：“你还喜欢我吗？”  
里奥错愕地抬头，施魏因施泰格回过神来，立刻说道：“我不是——我刚才想问下次什么时候能见你，突然说错了……”  
里奥装作不在意，继续折着衣服，“可能要很久，俱乐部最近看我看得严。”  
“这次我不会再和你吵了，”施魏因施泰格说，他说得太快，想把刚刚那个问题的尴尬掩盖过去，“我都说了，我能等十年，决不食言。”  
他们继续收拾，装好后施魏因施泰格刚合上旅行箱要拉起来，里奥忽然把手盖在上面。  
“刚才你说的那个问题……我还喜欢你，”他顿了一下，在施魏因施泰格露出欣喜的笑容之前，里奥疲倦地补充道：“但我不敢相信你，也不信任爱情。”  
施魏因施泰格即将微笑的表情冻住了。  
“之前我们过得也很愉快，我没忘，”里奥继续说道，“然后半年内我们就变得像仇人一样，我也没忘。”  
里奥咽下了更多的话。听到施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基的新闻时，接到他打来的电话时，还有他们许多次争吵、冷战和试探时，那些感觉他都没忘。  
“你对我说的话我都记得，我很感激你喜欢我、相信我，但我们已经有过一次不愉快的经历了……我不想再尝试了。你也别抱着非我不可的想法，这些都只是一时的执念也说不定。”  
站在自己的房子里，施魏因施泰格忽然有被施舍的感觉。他太执着于表象、也太自欺欺人，根本没发现阿根廷人的不自然和过分礼貌。在黎明之后，夜晚之前，里奥除了在睡觉时间放松外，他总是警觉的、小心的、礼貌的。施魏因施泰格以为这是因为他第一次带着蒂亚戈住在自己家，他要考虑孩子和孩子看到、感觉到的东西，大人的关系还没确定，他不能误导蒂亚戈。但直到此刻施魏因施泰格才反应过来，他是不想误导自己。  
“或许你把希望放在别人身上更好，”里奥说，“我太固执，做事一根筋，对某件事死心了就很难再抱有希望，我的拒绝不是针对你，现在对任何人我都没有恋爱的想法。我喜欢简单的生活，你也是，来回试探、猜测不适合我们，而且距离又远……你在我身上浪费时间的话，我会觉得愧疚。”  
里奥并没接受他，里奥一直在努力保持距离。施魏因施泰格可以理解他不想第二次被背叛、不想又一次相信别人结果却成了继续被伤害的傻瓜，但他一直以为自己能说动里奥。  
他的言语真实有效，没有半分虚假。但语言不是事实，里奥不会因为几句话就相信他。  
一瞬间施魏因施泰格感觉世界正在结冰，脚下的地板破裂、钻出冰块，冰层一块接一块蔓延开，把房子、花园、马路和一切都冻得结结实实。但他还记得自己说的话。  
“我说了十年，”他说道，“我不随随便便对别人承诺十年。”  
“如果你坚持得累了，随时可以放弃，”里奥轻声劝道，“这没什么丢脸的，我也会有很多心血来潮的想法，但不是每个都能坚持很久，这很正常。”  
里奥不相信他，而且也并不在乎他的承诺。  
施魏因施泰格关好旅行箱拉起来。  
“你放心。”  
他向里奥微笑。施魏因施泰格对自己的话十分自信，他笑容爽快，胸有成竹，唯有眼睛像风暴侵袭过的土地。

 

第二十二章

大雨忽然来袭时，克罗斯和克洛泽站在雨中不知所措，顷刻间就被浇透，连个让他们思考和躲雨的机会都没有。  
在家住了两天，他们跑到外面来度假，在酒店里住着。一天下午克洛泽和克罗斯出门散步，天气好，两人越走越远，谁也没料到会忽然下雨。  
方圆一公里之内没有遮蔽物——他们在海滩上，浪漫地沿着砂糖一样的白沙滩漫步许久后，暴雨突降，树木、雨伞、人家、酒店统统没有，两人被劈头盖脸的大雨浇懵了，环视四周发现确实没地方可以躲雨后，克罗斯忽然大笑起来，克洛泽也笑。  
“我们只能浇着了，米洛……往回走吧。”克罗斯拉着克洛泽。  
“可惜你的发胶了，”克洛泽笑道，“出门的时候捣鼓了那么久。”  
“反正又没人看见，”克罗斯说，“雨下的这么大，谁也不出门，浇成落汤鸡也没人知道。”  
走了几分钟，雨逐渐小了些，但这时两人身上已经浇透了，也没有快点走回酒店的必要了，还是不紧不慢地踩在沙滩上。  
克罗斯前后看看，忽然拉住克洛泽。  
“怎么了？”  
“我的衣服湿了，米洛，你看——”克罗斯拉了一下他薄薄的白T恤，衣服湿漉漉地沾在他身上变得透明，上半身的线条和肌肉一览无遗，雨水冰凉，挺起的乳粒在透白的衣服中清晰可见。  
“快回去。”克洛泽拉他，不想这样的克罗斯被别人看见。  
“着什么急，”克罗斯站在原地不动，“反正这儿又没有人，就算我们在沙滩上做也没人能看到。”  
说着他就要吻克洛泽，克洛泽躲开了，“别胡说，回酒店。”他向身后看着。  
“不会有人看见的！”克罗斯坚持，“你看周围什么都没有，连个能藏人的地方都没有，谁也看不到……谁在大雨天出门啊，不会有人的，我们在外面做吧，我早就想试试了……快点儿，前辈，我可是等着呢。”  
克罗斯把克洛泽的手拉到自己衣服下面来，克洛泽迅速挣脱，并牢牢反握住克罗斯的手腕按下。  
“别闹了，托尼，我们回去。”  
“回去还要走好远，我现在就想要了，学长——”克罗斯笑起来，克洛泽还紧紧攥着他的手不放，以免他忽然动手动脚，“下着雨，在沙滩上做，多浪漫。被人看见也不怕，反正大家都知道我们在一起了。昨天睡得太早了，我们现在补回来……”  
他越说越开心。他刚一提出这主意克洛泽就变了脸色，惊讶又不可置信地看着他，对克洛泽来说与其在公众场合做爱还不如直接给他一刀，克罗斯知道他不会同意，由此更想招惹他了。  
克罗斯还在对他咬耳朵，“我都等着急了，米洛，我们快点儿……”他贴过去吻克洛泽，又一次被克洛泽挡住。  
“听话，托尼，别在外面闹……”  
“还甩脸色给我——”克罗斯拖长了声音，“吓唬谁呢，难道我还吃这套。”  
“乖乖的，你要是听话，明天就还能正常下床。”克洛泽在他耳边说，说话时他望着远处的阴云，神色惆怅，带着分认真，不明真相的人见了还会以为他们在探讨生死存亡的大事。  
“别以为这么说我就——”  
克洛泽单手拥抱着他，左手抬起来在克罗斯乳尖上隐蔽地捏着。  
“走吧，托尼。”他用温柔的、低沉的声音说道。  
克罗斯忽然触电般哆嗦一下，他的语气无异于威胁。克罗斯看了克洛泽一眼，当即不敢再挑逗他，乖乖跟着他回酒店。  
又一次，克罗斯主动去撩克洛泽结果把自己坑了。

天气逐渐转凉时，克洛泽开始为退役后的生活做安排。克罗斯知道他在和许多人联系，似乎是为了退役以后进国家队教练组的事，但克罗斯对这件事很抵触，从不想也不去问，除了那次滚床时忽然提过一次，他一直装作不知道，也装作这件事不会发生。  
克罗斯不怀念童年，也不曾对青少年时期有过留恋，时光不来不去，就在脚下，就在此刻，无论在拜仁、在勒沃库森还是皇马，对哪个时期他都不怀念。他不在意时间流逝，他只在意时间能带给他的东西，他付出应该付出的，得到应该得到的，一切都精准运行，理所应当。他有过许多队友，也见证过队友的退役。克洛泽从国家队退役的那晚克罗斯只为他开心，米洛做到了没人做到的事，虽然国家队生涯结束了，但他并没离开赛场，他仍在俱乐部踢球。  
但克洛泽突然亲口告诉他他要退役时，克罗斯有种天翻地覆的感觉。  
克洛泽第一次提及退役是在饭桌上，克罗斯舀着汤正要喝，勺子晃动一下洒出几滴汤落在桌上。  
“你也知道，时候到了。”看着他发怔的表情，克洛泽解释道。  
“你已经决定了？”克罗斯问。他拿起勺子把热汤喝进去，汤水烫着他的喉咙，他没有知觉地咽下去。  
“已经决定了，”克洛泽看着他，“你觉得呢？”  
“我？”克罗斯低着头搅汤，“我没意见。”  
他们没再谈论过这个话题，克罗斯第一次有某个时代结束的感觉。现在的媒体几乎在每个有影响力的人去世或离开所在领域时，都要浮夸地宣扬“一个时代结束了”，克罗斯对之嗤之以鼻，哪个领域都不会因为一个人的离开而彻底覆灭，时间继续，世界继续，年轻人一代又一代地冲上去，他们并不比从前的人能力欠缺，也绝不软弱，人们继续创造、继续书写历史，所谓辉煌的、无可替代的时代去了又来，总会有人补上前人的位置，没有人无可替代。  
但对他来说，克洛泽不同。  
在克洛泽说他要退役的下午，克罗斯一直在发呆。克洛泽问他怎么了，想和他聊聊，克罗斯无法开口也不知如何描述。他没什么可说，没有语言能描述他的失望和恼怒。  
这样的事不应该发生，像米洛那样的人怎么能离开球场？世界上满是索然无味的凡夫俗子，他们可以在自己所从事的天知道是什么东西的职位上干到腻烦，而米洛这样出类拔萃的人却要早早脱下球衣，特别的人难道不应该有特别的待遇吗？他应该有超出常人的一切条件，让他在赛场上继续没有压力地奔跑上十年甚至更多。  
在涉及到克洛泽时，克罗斯有种不顾一切的偏心。一整个下午、一整个晚上他都在翻来覆去地想这件事。在克罗斯刚进入拜仁一队时克洛泽就和他一起踢球，他比克罗斯年长十二岁，当然会更早退役，克罗斯却从没想过这件事，在他看来米洛就是要和他一起踢球、踢到老。  
在涉及到克洛泽时，克罗斯不喜欢动用常识和理智思考。他只想看自己愿意见到的东西，而米洛身上发生的一切都应该是最好的。  
现在克洛泽退出国家队，也要退役了。克罗斯发现他的世界忽然变了。  
他和克洛泽早就不在一个联赛，但仅仅是知道他还在某个地方继续踢球也让克罗斯心安，这有种秩序井然、天经地义的感觉，这证明世界还在正常运行，太阳依旧从东方升起，但这一刻秩序却被打乱了。  
或许是他把克洛泽看得太重，或许是他想的太多。但克罗斯毋庸置疑地感觉到世界变了，他进入了另一个空间，一个克洛泽不踢球的地方。这与他熟悉的世界大相径庭。  
“我会执教的，托尼，”克洛泽环着他的腰，“说不定有一天会变成你的主教练。你要习惯这件事。”  
“克洛泽踢球的时代结束了，”克罗斯说，他还板着脸，克洛泽的安慰没起到效果，“怎么可能发生这种事？”他不满地、疑惑地问道，仿佛在向神质问灾难后满目疮痍的土地。

在克洛泽宣布退役那天，克罗斯一遍遍在手机上刷新网页。他就住在家里——和克洛泽一起的家，而且克洛泽本人也就在他身边，但他就是想亲眼看到这一消息公布，直到刷出消息才会死心一般。  
天气不好，一整天都阴云密布，半晌后，乌云不再装模作样，大雨滂沱，狂风咆哮，暴雨一阵阵地来了又去，雨水下一会儿停一会儿，雷电也是来来回回，克罗斯专心看手机，有一次雷声太响，他吓了一跳把手机也丢掉了。  
克洛泽倒是不着急，他推迟了晚饭时间，还在厨房里悠闲自得地做饭、烤馅饼，克罗斯心烦意乱，打算把这一整天都搭在刷新网站上，但克洛泽没收了半天手机，说家里要重新布置一下。  
克罗斯没有感觉地撤掉旧的地毯、桌布、床单、窗帘，换掉旧桌椅和许多用久了的厨房用品，克洛泽甚至还买了很多节日装饰挂了起来。  
“我们没结婚，米洛，这不是新房。”克罗斯干完活后才发现房子焕然一新，还充满节日氛围。  
“讨个好彩头，”克洛泽说，“好了，去歇会吧，我做饭。”  
克罗斯在他肩膀上捶了一下，当然没用力。  
“就知道捣鼓房子和饭菜，”坐在餐桌旁刷新网站的克罗斯咕哝，“你知不知道你退役这事对我影响多大？你这人……”  
克洛泽仍旧没做表示，他手上沾着面粉，一面准备馅饼一面哄孩子似的说：“这不是正给你做好吃的吗，等一会儿就好了……”  
盘子一碟碟端上来，克罗斯兴趣缺失地看着饭菜，手机在他旁边亮着屏幕，他看起来对手机的兴趣更大。  
“还在等消息？”克洛泽问，“反正今天就宣布了，你又不是不知道。”  
“我就是想亲眼确认以后再也不能看到你踢球的坏消息，”克罗斯翻着白眼，“看了好彻底死心，心灰意冷。”  
克洛泽望着他——可怕的是克罗斯感觉就连他的目光也能抚慰人心。克洛泽把刚刚烤好的热浆果馅饼切了一小块放到克罗斯面前。年轻人看起来没有胃口也缺乏兴趣。  
“很甜。”克洛泽鼓励道。  
克罗斯尝了尝。他听过克洛泽的父母和姐姐说他做东西味道奇怪，不讨人喜欢，克罗斯却觉得他厨艺一流，做什么都好吃。可能克洛泽确实手艺一般，但他做的东西就是合克罗斯的胃口。  
吃了几口，甜蜜的味道在口腔中散开，克罗斯的急躁和不耐也有所缓解。手机亮着屏幕放在一旁，他也不急着看了。  
“喜欢吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯扫光盘子里的馅饼碎屑，“喜欢。”  
“喜欢我吗？”克洛泽又问。  
这次克罗斯怔了一下，窗外又是一声雷，把他吓了一跳。他不知道克洛泽怎么会忽然问这个，但还是诚实地回答了：“喜欢。”  
“喜欢就结婚吧。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯嘴上还沾着馅饼渣，克洛泽伸手帮他抹掉，然后拿出一个黑色的小盒子打开，露出里面的戒指给克罗斯看。  
克罗斯坐在椅子上没动，心中跟着窗外的大雨一起闹腾个不停——这种情况十分罕见，克罗斯也有发慌的时候，他满脑子都是孩子气又不知所云的想法：他在干什么，难道是求婚吗……我嘴上是不是还沾着馅饼渣，我穿的什么东西怎么穿着个旧T恤就被求婚了，米洛这次怎么忽然转性了，他不是一碰上恋爱有关的都要给对方弄出很大阵仗嘛，又在柏林特意选餐厅、又去庄园度假表白的，这次怎么在家里就要把我办了……不对是把事办了……这戒指怎么有点眼熟？  
“我不想和你同居个十年八年才结婚，我现在就想要你。你也想要我吗？”  
克罗斯舔了下嘴唇，觉得唇上还沾着甜甜的浆果馅儿，他用手背在下巴和嘴唇上抹了两下，望着克洛泽刚要开口，嗓子却因为吃了甜的有些齁，他咳嗽一声答道：“想。”  
克洛泽坐到克罗斯身旁的椅子上，把他拉过来让他坐到自己腿上，又从盒子里拿出戒指，柔声问道：  
“托尼·克罗斯，你愿意和我一起生活吗？”  
克罗斯僵硬地看着戒指，这戒指和自己几年前送给克洛泽未遂的那个非常相似，那时候克罗斯挑礼物挑了半个月，不可能轻易忘掉。  
想起克洛泽的问题，他赶快答道：“愿意。”  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
克罗斯又觉得喉咙发甜说不出话了。坐在克洛泽腿上、被他拿着戒指求婚，克罗斯几乎要发抖了。他以前总觉得自己和克洛泽像老夫老妻，但“感觉”还是比不过事实，他们还没结婚，他们才刚刚开始。  
“愿意。”他答道。  
“你可要想清楚，”克洛泽搂着他的腰，“我年纪不小了，马上就四十岁，我有很多缺点，以前还让你难受过很多次，你不是我第一个约会的人，但你是我最后一个喜欢的人，也是最喜欢的、唯一放在心上的。我想给你很多东西，想和你一起生活，我不能保证一成不变，但我无论变成什么样、变化多大，我都想爱你。可以吗？”  
克罗斯一字字听着，恨不得每句都背下来。克洛泽拿起戒指示意，克罗斯赶快点头。  
“这戒指……”  
“我找了十几家店，联系了好多人才找到你当年送我的那款，是老样子了，不常见，已经没货了，是特意订做的。那次让你受委屈了，你给我戒指、我竟然还拒绝。扔进河里的再找不到了，但当年的遗憾还是能补偿的，”克洛泽指了下餐厅，“家里和那时候一样，收拾得干干净净，挂着节日装饰，还有一大桌子饭菜。但这次不用你主动，也不让你受委屈，我来求婚、送你戒指……你高兴吗？”  
克罗斯这才醒悟过来。现在的场景和几年前自己送克洛泽戒指时十分相似，只是两人的位置调换了。  
“我知道我忽然退役你还不习惯，也不知道怎么安慰你，但是，”克洛泽为他戴上戒指，“一段生活结束，一段生活开始，今天开始我不再踢球、不再是球员克洛泽，以后我是助理教练，还是托尼·克罗斯的恋人、伴侣、未婚夫——你喜欢这个词吗，‘未婚夫’？”他笑起来。  
克罗斯亮着的手机震动一下，一条消息弹了出来。“德国足协宣布克洛泽退役。”  
两人都看着手机。克罗斯等这消息等了一天，等着心中的石头落地，可现在看到新闻弹出，他已经没感觉了。  
“现在你不惦记了吧？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯摇头：“已经无关紧要了。”  
他用戴着戒指的手搂住克洛泽和他亲吻。  
就像克洛泽说的，一段生活结束了，一段生活开始了。  
克罗斯比任何人都熟悉、擅长和欢迎新生活。

窗外电闪雷鸣，阴云滚滚，室内被柔和的灯光笼罩，飘着香味的食物散发着热气。这或许不是最浪漫的时刻，但克罗斯很满足。克罗斯完全忘记了克洛泽退役一事带给他的冲击和不快，在戴上戒指时，他接受了克洛泽作为他的国家队助理教练和未婚夫的新身份。他要为以后的生活做打算，而不是哀叹过去。  
“你不打算说点儿好听的话？”克罗斯喝着酒问道，“我们要结婚了，你应该像电视上演的那样夸张地描述一下未来的幸福生活——听起来像童话的那种。”  
“幸福能保证，但童话不能，”克洛泽说，“现在我们有很多事要处理，以后还有很多事要面对，事情一件接一件，没有这样的童话。”  
“比如什么事？”  
“比如婚礼，比如度蜜月、照顾孩子，以后我们继续分居两地，还有各自的事业要考虑，还有免不了的拌嘴争吵、国家队俱乐部比赛胜负的情绪、管理你的饮食和体重——你的身体对我和德国都至关重要，还有许多琐事要考虑，生活才刚开始。”  
“你还是老样子，”克罗斯叹息，不知道是该哀叹还是笑出声，“麻烦事这么多，你就不害怕吗？”  
“除了你难过、受伤，我什么都不怕，”克洛泽说，“世上的事无非是能解决或者不能解决两种，但你不在其中，你不高兴我会觉得难受，这种难受就无药可医了，”他停顿一下，“你呢？你不准备对我说点儿什么？比如说点实话？尤其在今天这样特殊的日子。”  
“特殊，”克罗斯重复一遍，这个词他还是认可的，但是，“‘实话’指什么？”  
克洛泽的目光落到桌子上，神情也不那么自然了。  
“我一直等着你指责我、抱怨我，说我的不是——你早该说了。第一次的那天我基本上是强迫你，还让你怀孕……吃了那么多苦，我还没听你说句抱怨的话……我自己做错事，心里有愧，也不敢提，你至少说点什么，要是还怨我、还气我就说出来，不能因为我们在一起了从前的事就一笔勾销，不然对你也不公平。”  
克罗斯的嘴角微微拉开，却没露出笑容，他醉酒的表情仿佛洞悉一切又全然无知。  
“你还在想这些？”克罗斯问，“如果那时你是故意的，我不仅会怨你，甚至会闹到法庭上，也不管你是不是我喜欢的人。那时候年轻，比现在脾气大，肯定要闹得天翻地覆。可你不是有意的，我确实难受，但不至于怨恨你。现在也说不出什么了，自己走过那段路，什么感觉自己知道就好，我也不想说出来。如果当年你接受我我会把所有感觉都告诉你，甚至能对你说上三天三夜，但现在不一样了……我不是说我对你的感情有所保留，而是到现在我只剩下这些了，但我把剩下的所有东西都给你了。小孩子有小孩子的恋爱方式，成年人有成年人的，”克罗斯笑了，“我喜欢你，我爱你，我想和你结婚，我想要你——这就是我的‘实话’，在这个‘特殊的日子’里。”  
克罗斯以为克洛泽会露出他习以为常的从容微笑。但克洛泽忽然间一动不动，眼中像盛着清酒和世界。  
“再说一遍。”他几乎是急切地要求道。  
克罗斯附在克洛泽耳边轻声说着。  
他们拥抱，亲吻，在暴雨怒不可遏清洗大地时轻声细语。

 

 

第二十三章

冒着雨把车开回度假暂住的房子时，里奥在古旧的木头门廊上看见一行湿漉漉的脚印。  
他几乎要叹着气为对方感到惋惜。  
他希望这是窃贼，他祈祷这是个非法的闯入者，这样他就有理由正当防卫。里奥下车，从后备箱中抽出租车时就放在那里的球棒。  
考虑到安全，里奥知道自己应该离开，或者报警。但他不想走，这个赛季的多数时间他都处于怒火中烧的状态，他要胜利，他要冠军，他要奖杯，可现在他没有把握自己能得到任何东西。这不是他生活的常态，他没有平常心来面对这些挫败。  
除了踢球和运动，里奥没有其他发泄方式，如果有人现在有人惹怒他，他会非常高兴在对方身上发泄怒火。  
里奥悄悄推开门，他跟着地上的水迹穿过客厅，在走进厨房时他留意到门口的影子。显而易见不受欢迎的闯入者就在那里，里奥走过去，刚一迈进门口，里奥看也不看挥起球棒就打。  
“里奥——里奥！”  
球棒闷声打在皮肉上时，里奥听到对方像被开水烫了一样大叫着他的名字。  
里奥丢掉球棒，“怎么是你！”  
“我来看你，怎么不能是我！”施魏因施泰格吃痛地揉着胳膊。那一下打得不轻，里奥认定房子招贼了，球棒狠命打下去，他甚至认为力量之大能打裂骨头。  
施魏因施泰格像是刚到，他的连帽衫外套上还沾着雨滴。里奥扶他到沙发上坐下，帮他脱下外套，解开衬衫的扣子脱掉一边的衣袖。施魏因施泰格左胳膊外侧留着一个红红的、球棍击打的印记，现在已经开始肿起来了。  
里奥翻出药箱，把纱布沾满药水贴在他胳膊上。  
“你来了怎么没告诉我一声？”  
药水味道刺鼻，小屋中泛着木头潮湿的气味，里奥向他胳膊上缠着纱布，唯恐刚刚那一下恶狠狠的击打让施魏因施泰格胳膊渗血，他等着德国人的回答，却什么都没听到，他系着纱布，看了眼施魏因施泰格，发现他在笑。  
里奥熟悉那种笑容，在施魏因施泰格情绪低落时，他看向里奥时总是这样笑的，疲乏不已，却十分满足，像从苦痛中提炼的幸福。  
“笑什么。”里奥说了声，他系好纱布，心想着要不要去拿点冰块来敷上。  
“吓也被你吓了，打也被你打了，现在能抱你了吗？”  
施魏因施泰格问得仓促，他自己也有些吃惊。他原本没想这么多，和里奥半年没见面，这次他只是想看看里奥而已，他甚至都没想到他们会有肢体接触，但刚刚里奥狠狠打在他胳膊上的一下忽然让他有理由提出要求了。  
他知道最近里奥过得不顺，他自己也是。期待着事情好转，期待着运气重新回到自己身上，在两种希望都落空的情况下，施魏因施泰格开始盼和喜欢的人见面。他不知道这能给他多少安慰，但此时他已对平庸的日常生活厌倦透顶，他需要能调动他激情的东西，他需要见到里奥。  
他打听到里奥临时度假的地方，到了以后却被喜欢的人用球棒险些打断胳膊——于是这将他从下坡路直接推到谷底，事情已经糟糕到了极点，这就是泥潭和深渊，在这样的地方不必谨慎收敛。  
里奥呆了一秒，他还没回答，施魏因施泰格的胳膊已经搂到他腰上了，他略一用力，勾着里奥的腰把他揽进怀里，让他坐在自己腿上。  
阿根廷人僵硬地坐在他怀里。  
“别直着腰，累。”施魏因施泰格在他腰上拍了下，里奥试着放松却做不到，他尴尬地换了个姿势，但还是感觉别扭，几秒后他还是站起来，讪讪地挪到一旁——这不是他想要的。  
施魏因施泰格眼中满足的笑意朦胧下去，烟消云散。他低头看胳膊上被包起的伤口，希望也能有个什么东西像纱布一样遮挡住自己的表情。  
“我忽然过来，也没和你打招呼。要是打扰你了，我现在就走。”  
“不，我不是那个意思，”里奥解释，“你来了我很高兴，真的……我去拿喝的。”  
他钻进厨房，很快端着热茶出来了，坐在施魏因施泰格旁边的另一把单人沙发上。茶香浓得呛人，施魏因施泰格象征性喝了一口就放下了。  
他说施魏因施泰格来了他“很高兴”，也不过是种见到久未谋面熟人的喜悦，外加作为蒂亚戈的父亲却长期没让他和孩子见面的愧疚。他的话语像白水一样干干净净，施魏因施泰格连遐想的余地都没有。  
他们刚一见面里奥就拒绝他，施魏因施泰格的步调全被打乱了。  
施魏因施泰格试着开口，他们聊了一会儿孩子，聊到生活和比赛，然后再说不下去了，沉默着坐在两张沙发上。对于自己刚刚的拒绝和之前的那一闷棍，里奥都很想补偿，却不知该怎么做。他的拒绝不针对施魏因施泰格，只是在足球让他困扰疲惫时，他无法对其他事分心。  
里奥的肚子开始叫了，施魏因施泰格去做饭，里奥拦着他想要自己来，说他是客人不用下厨。  
“做顿饭而已，你不用怕欠我人情。”施魏因施泰格说。  
忽然被戳穿的里奥难堪地站在原地，看着施魏因施泰格走近厨房。  
在不需要聪明起来的时候，施魏因施泰格忽然洞悉一切。现在的里奥和半年前有许多不同，但相同的是他仍旧不打算接受自己或任何人，他排斥任何扰乱他的东西，感情更是首当其冲。  
他们沉默着吃晚餐，施魏因施泰格不想说话，而里奥只能说出让他沮丧的东西，德国人宁愿他们在寂静中度过这晚，但晚餐快结束时，里奥还是开口了。  
“我们有六个月没见面了……你有没有想过，或许这样更好？”  
在心已经被扎穿过很多次后，似乎再遭遇什么都无所谓了。匕首捅上去后血照样流下来，但施魏因施泰格已经不会觉得疼了。  
“没有。”他漠然答道。这是事实，他不需要多么花哨的语言和深情的神态来诉说它们。  
里奥拨弄着食物。  
“我们大概是最不可能在一起的人，从我们各自的立场来说……几乎没有比你和我更不适合对方的人了……”  
施魏因施泰格一心一意吃着晚餐。人们不应该浪费食物，也不应该在饭桌上探讨这些，食物珍贵，它们被悉心栽培、精心烹饪，应当被人好好对待，而不是成为一场没有结果谈话的陪衬。  
“你害怕了，”施魏因施泰格吃完了饭，里奥用来劝说他和自己的话也说完了，他放下刀叉看着里奥，“我理解你的害怕，我可以等。”  
“这不是什么害怕……我不想你继续等，你一直等着，我会觉得是我拖累了你。”里奥说。  
“就是你拖累了我，”施魏因施泰格看着他，“带着这负担活着吧。你吃完了？”  
里奥无措又恼火地看着他收走了盘子，面无表情地转过身去洗刷碗碟。  
里奥回到卧室。他的生活已经够复杂、够乱套了，为什么施魏因施泰格还不早早远离他，难道赛场上经历的挫败和失望还不够，他还要在感情上成为别人的负担吗？  
在困境中，里奥见不到希望，也全然没有积极的想法和欲望，他期盼着用大获全胜来结束眼下看似无尽的低谷期，他需要爬出来，依靠他自己的力量、球队的力量，这是他唯一的渴望。  
或许在顺境中，在前路坦荡时，里奥会很高兴接受施魏因施泰格，把过去的龃龉和忧虑都抛下，只看着这份感情中美好的一面。但世界并没创造一个舒适的、完美的环境给里奥让他专心恋爱，他在逆境中见到了最消极的自己，并正努力将自己从那消极中拯救出来。并不是获得了冠军就能解决所有问题，并不是胜利就能满足他的所有渴望，他隐约知道生活和自己的状态都不该被这些东西操纵，但他的执念太深。  
或许如果事情都顺利，他会接受施魏因施泰格，会很高兴和他在一起。  
但矛盾在于，里奥不想要那样轻易的爱情。他已经和施魏因施泰格快乐地、甜蜜地相处过一段时间，结果并不好。里奥不想重蹈覆辙。  
他一直过着安分守己的生活，这并没带给他什么好处。如果爱情还会再出现在他的生活里，他宁愿那场感情闹得天翻地覆、难以收场。

施魏因施泰格收拾好厨房时，里奥早把自己关在卧室里了。  
他从厨房出来，仔细锁好门、关好所有的窗户，然后回到客房门口。那里正对着里奥的主卧，施魏因施泰格在门口站了片刻，看着门上古旧褪色的花纹想象里奥现在的样子，或许他正抱着膝盖坐在床上，还是气鼓鼓的样子，或者沮丧又疲倦。  
施魏因施泰格没再向前迈步，也没试着去碰门把手，他不知道门是否锁着，也不想去探究。他在门口站了一会儿，仿佛在用这样的方式确保里奥的安全。片刻后胳膊上被球棒击打的那处忽然疼了起来，他转身回了卧室。  
虽然是度假，但这里太冷清了，算不上安全。施魏因施泰格把门留着一条缝，他是为了他们的安全才这样做，但这也让他清楚地听到里奥房中的声响。里奥没打电话，手机甚至连通知音也只响过两次，然后就是长久的寂静和房中偶尔的轻响。  
隔在中间的走廊成了最形象贴切的鸿沟。现在他们之间就是这样——这时候来找里奥干什么？自己这样简直是自虐……  
他躺在床上翻来覆去，嘲弄着自己的想法。  
但施魏因施泰格知道自己要什么。

第二天的清晨干脆利落地到来，如同从书上撕下一页纸，前一日消失得无影无踪，前一天的施魏因施泰格也不见踪影。  
他起床做饭，在香气四溢的厨房里准备食物。他不知道里奥在想什么，但他累了，不想再用什么念头折磨自己，若能好好相处就让他们顺利度过这几天，说不定还能成为以后感情进展的跳板。  
里奥闻着香味醒来，满足又感激地吃了施魏因施泰格准备的早餐。这天的施魏因施泰格让里奥奇怪，他小心地观察他，好一会儿才发现施魏因施泰格像自己的队友，他不像他们中的某一个，而是像他们中的每一个人。他和队友们就是这样相处的，他们之间就是这样的感觉。  
德国人连一丁点的亲密举动或语气都没有了，里奥最初困惑，然后释然。如果施魏因施泰格和他做朋友，那事情就轻松多了。  
早饭后里奥给施魏因施泰格换药，发现昨天胳膊上红肿的地方已经变成了紫黑色的淤青。  
“要不要去医院看看？”  
“不用，过两天就好了。”施魏因施泰格看了眼瘀伤。  
里奥的手伸过去，施魏因施泰格示意没事，里奥在伤口上轻轻碰了一下。  
“疼吗？”  
胳膊上传来遥远的疼痛，那种感觉又远又淡漠，像隔着一整个世界感知别人的喜怒哀乐，施魏因施泰格甚至无法想象这是他自己的感觉，无法描述，无法言说。  
“疼。”施魏因施泰格笑着回答。  
里奥的嘴唇紧紧合着。施魏因施泰格知道自己给他带来困扰，如果真的为里奥好，他应该尽快离开，也不应该再来找他——起码短时间内如此。但他不想走，在他和里奥的关系中，这种困扰大概是他唯一拥有的东西了。  
“我要是动作慢一拍就好了，也不至于把你打成这样。”  
“没那么严重，别想了，”施魏因施泰格说，“不然我也打你一下——打回来？”  
里奥笑了，和他开了几句玩笑。  
里奥喜欢这种看似轻松的、朋友似的相处状态，并自欺欺人地认定施魏因施泰格也放下了原本的念头。  
他们像朋友一样平淡地、无趣地一起住着。里奥这次度假的目的是休息和散心，他心情不好，原本没抱多少希望，但在和施魏因施泰格一起的情况下，他倒真的轻松起来了。德国人一句感情也不提，按部就班地做着度假该做的事，他拖着里奥去当地的集市上买手工制品，和摊主讨价还价，在露天餐厅中晒着大太阳吃烤肉，去海边买刚刚捕捞上来的鱼拿回家做。  
吃过晚饭，他们在夏夜的凉风里坐到树下喝酒，房中的灯都关了，月光成了他们唯一的光源，在说话声外只有海浪声和树叶的沙沙声响着。  
喝着酒，他们聊得比平常更随意了，从最近其他队伍的比赛说到身边发生的事，酒喝得越多他们就聊得越热闹，但在两个话题的过渡中他们忽然安静下来，里奥累了，拿着酒瓶靠在树干上向远处望。  
施魏因施泰格看着房子，看着天际和海浪，然后看里奥。他眼中的光影影绰绰，这让阿根廷人的眼睛更清亮，也将他的心抓得更紧。  
他低头喝酒。里奥还是自由的，自己却早被他抓住了。  
在感情上他的经历太少，只记得欢愉和幸福，把其中的煎熬和苦涩看得太轻，到现在终于自食其果了。喝光了酒，施魏因施泰格握着空瓶发呆。他一早就喜欢里奥，里奥也一早就拒绝了他，从前的他哪怕被拒绝也只是耐心地等着，但在时间中煎熬得太久，量变到质变的过程还是发生了，没有人能避开。  
“你想要什么？”  
里奥的酒瓶也空了后，施魏因施泰格问。  
“我希望不被外界控制，我希望我只是我自己，而不是……”他想着合适的词，“不是被其他东西和人操纵情绪的……我甚至希望能超脱对足球的感情，但如果失败了无动于衷，胜利大概也没意思了。”  
施魏因施泰格默然。哪有人能不被外界和他人影响、操纵呢？  
“如果没有足球，我们就不是现在坐在这里的这个人了，是不是？”里奥抬着头，目光追随着云和月亮，“足球才是我们的身份，如果没有足球，我们不是现在的你和我，对世人来说我们的名字什么意义都没有、无关紧要……”  
“对我重要。”施魏因施泰格说。一阵忽然的晚风吹得他头疼。他知道自己又说了越界的话，但他不想解释也不想收回，他喝得脸上发热，身上也没力气了。他拿着酒瓶站起来。“回去吗？”  
里奥装作没听到他之前的话，点了下头。  
施魏因施泰格拉起他，两人回到房子中。德国人扔下酒瓶，径直走回房间睡觉了。  
这次里奥走在后面，在施魏因施泰格走进房间后里奥看着他留着条缝隙的房门，他留意到这几天施魏因施泰格睡觉都是这样不关门的。  
他在门口站了一会儿，冷风从窗口吹进时，他确实想躲进施魏因施泰格房里，爬到毯子下抱着他睡着，但只是瞬间后，里奥的脑海又被绿茵场填满，他并不拥有那么多的感情可以给施魏因施泰格回应，他没有施魏因施泰格那样坚定的信念和决心。施魏因施泰格相信里奥，但里奥不信任他也不信任自己。  
拖着脚踱步到走廊尽头关好窗户，里奥走进卧室，严严地关紧了门。

离开海岛的前一天晚上，施魏因施泰格像里奥一样、像个阿根廷人一样抱着马黛茶喝个不停。或许是茶太浓了，或许是他喝多了，施魏因施泰格觉得醉了。他脑中浮想联翩，但眼前的里奥却什么也不知道，还在慢悠悠地喝他的茶，说着俱乐部的琐事，手在扶手上不安分地动着打着手势，施魏因施泰格甚至没在听他在说什么，他的目光落在里奥沾着水光的嘴唇上，他被纯粹的欲望俘获，只想亲吻阿根廷人。  
“……你在听吗？”过了半天，里奥终于察觉出不对。  
施魏因施泰格诚实地摇摇头：“我醉了。”  
“喝茶喝醉了？”  
“或许是。”  
里奥站起来扶他，“睡觉去吧。”  
施魏因施泰格站起来，刚走了两步，他忽然把里奥按倒在沙发上，迷醉又清醒地看着他。  
里奥的话还没说出口，施魏因施泰格已经发问了。  
“为什么不说实话呢，里奥？你一直想要我，对吧？但你是个胆小鬼，畏首畏尾……”  
“别胡说了。”里奥瞪着他。  
“别狡辩，”施魏因施泰格解开里奥的衣扣，在他胸膛上摸着，“我标记过你，我比任何人都清楚。”  
里奥脸上忽然显现怒色，正要推开施魏因施泰格，后者按下他的胳膊。  
“我和你不一样，梅西，你担心的东西太多，却想得太简单。你以为没有感情纠葛就可以好好踢球了？你真这么认为？事实就摆在那儿，自己去看看，里奥，全世界的人都一样，要担心的东西都一大堆，不还是要硬着头皮向前走？”他在里奥胸口上敲着，“别找借口，也别瞻前顾后。我背叛过你不假，上一次我们结束得很难看，但你——难道你从没输过吗？你这辈子输了多少次、难道会不知道输了以后还能站起来？你现在这样算什么？有过挫败所以就不再尝试了？你会这样放弃足球吗？还是你认为感情不像足球那么珍贵、不值一提、所以不需要珍视？”  
最初里奥气恼地看着他，然后在他的神情开始显现出不确定后，他垂下眼睛，装作无动于衷。  
施魏因施泰格等着他回答，说点什么都好，但里奥紧紧合着嘴，施魏因施泰格恨不得撬开它们让他开口，他有什么理由这样看轻感情——自己的感情、他们两人的爱情？他有什么理由就要一直躲着他、拒绝他、对爱情和他们的未来视而不见？  
他压制着里奥，像是在强迫他回答。  
许久里奥都没开口，目光冷硬，双唇紧闭。施魏因施泰格收回手，直起身来。  
他在里奥腿弯处坐着，微弓着腰背对他，精疲力竭得好像他们刚刚有过一场粗暴的性爱。  
“你想得太简单了，”施魏因施泰格对着空气说道，“不是放弃一件东西就能成全另一件。其实并不难，你只是缺少胆量尝试……你什么都能做到，我比任何人都相信这一点。”  
他望向窗外，背对阿根廷人。里奥抬起眼睛，施魏因施泰格宽厚的背隔绝着他和外界。  
半晌后，一句回答、解释或敷衍都没听到，施魏因施泰格不再等了，他理了理头发，起身回卧室前他说了那天晚上最后一句话。  
“你是我选中的，我不会放手。”

那晚里奥在混乱和疲倦中迅速睡着了。  
第二天他醒得晚，怕他误了航班，施魏因施泰格不得不来叫醒他。里奥没锁门，施魏因施泰格进去把他从床上捞起来，把他推进浴室去让他赶快洗澡，自己在门外收拾里奥还没整理的箱子。  
哗啦啦的水声结束后，里奥裹着浴巾湿淋淋地从浴室走出来。他没头绪地翻找自己的衣服，施魏因施泰格看了几眼他裸露在浴巾外的身体，努力装出不在意的样子。里奥匆忙换上衣服，过来和施魏因施泰格一起收拾行李。  
“你怎么没吹头发？”施魏因施泰格问，他们都低着头向箱子里塞东西，里奥湿漉漉的头发碰到德国人，水星沾在他脸上痒痒地滑下去。  
“擦了几下。”里奥应道，他头上还盖着毛巾。  
“擦头发也擦不利索。”  
施魏因施泰格拿着里奥头上的毛巾在他脑袋上用力擦着，里奥觉得他几乎要搓破自己的头了。  
施魏因施泰格太用力了，但这样倒很有效果。里奥皱着眉头，脑袋在他手下来回被摇晃着。  
被德国人的手蹂躏了半天脑袋后，毛巾从施魏因施泰格手中滑下去，他双手捧着里奥的脸热情地吻着，里奥重心不稳向后靠去，贴着床坐在地上，被施魏因施泰格啃咬着嘴唇。最初里奥不明所以地接受着，但很快他便上瘾般沉迷其中，他软着身体，手也搭上了施魏因施泰格的脖子，他甚至想到机票可以改签，或者干脆就晚一天再回去。他和施魏因施泰格，管他们是什么关系呢，只是上床又不会怎么样……  
在里奥沉醉时，施魏因施泰格忽然气喘吁吁地放开手，笨拙地站起来。  
“收拾好箱子下来吃饭。”他看也没看里奥，说完这句就匆忙向外走，到门口时他忽然停住，里奥以为他会大步走回自己身边与他继续拥吻——这也是他期盼的，但他只听到德国人仓促的一声“抱歉”。  
里奥坐在地上，理着被施魏因施泰格擦干、揉乱的头发。身体中的欲望忽然被唤醒，长时间的抑制也早超过了需要的范围。里奥望着滑落在地上的毛巾。  
那么，他只要这个，可以吧？  
里奥站起来，整理好衣服，向楼下走去。施魏因施泰格显然没想到他会这么快下楼，他的不安和困惑还写在脸上。  
“你收拾好箱子了？”  
里奥没回答，径直走到他面前，碰着德国人的手。  
“我们回楼上，怎么样？”  
里奥问道，暗自得意地看到施魏因施泰格不自然的表情。  
“像你昨天说的，我也不想瞻前顾后，以后会怎么样我也不知道，但现在，我们只上床……你觉得怎么样？”  
他会同意。他没有理由拒绝。  
里奥等着他的答案，等着施魏因施泰格粗糙的手抚上他的脖子，等着他热切的亲吻和性爱。  
这多少会缓解些什么。在如此安分守己、低调行事、勤勤勉勉的六个月后他有资格让自己放松，甚至是略微的放纵。身体和精神状态都不必这样紧绷下去，没必要为难自己……  
里奥耐心等着他同意。  
直到德国人本应不安分的目光长久而呆滞地停留在里奥眼中时，里奥才发觉事情并没按照他的想象发展。  
“不，不用这样。”施魏因施泰格避开里奥擦着他手背的手掌，他的脸因为或许是生理原因涨红了，但他还是执拗地移开目光不再看里奥。  
“你在说什么？”里奥问，“你疯了吗？”  
施魏因施泰格只是摇头。  
他要的不是补偿的、或不意味着任何事的性爱，这些东西弥补不了他，对他毫无用处。  
“我要的更多，”施魏因施泰格说，“如果得不到完整的，就干脆什么也不要。”  
“你得不到完整的！”里奥恼怒地宣布，将几天来憋在心里的话一吐为快，“你知道我是什么样的人，我没那么容易再相信你、也没那么容易傻乎乎地去恋爱，现在我除了足球什么都不想要，你要是同意、我们可以上床，不然以后就别来找我。”  
施魏因施泰格不知道如果里奥换一种缓和的说法，那天他的回答是否会有变动。但里奥一旦来了脾气话语就直接得可怕，他把话说死了，施魏因施泰格不想折中或退让，曾经的他会为和里奥亲近不顾一切，但现在没有感情支撑的性爱对他已经没有吸引力了。他要里奥，他要和里奥一同构筑的爱情和家庭。  
在应该着眼于实际、懂得进退和迂回的年纪，施魏因施泰格单纯地固执起来，他只要那一件东西，有就是有，没有就不要，无论是缺了个口还是裂了条缝他都不会看一眼。  
“我只要完整的。”施魏因施泰格最终答道。  
里奥忽然想从他脸上剥下一层皮肉以证明眼前的人不是施魏因施泰格，曾借口说自己欠了他的然后一定要上床的人不是他了吗？  
这或许是他认真对待自己和爱情的表示，但里奥不想探究原因。  
“我可能会和别人上床。”里奥说道，目光在施魏因施泰格脸上探寻着。  
惊异和失落从德国人眼中滑过，忽然间他像是要发火，却还是瞬间驱散了火气。他降低了声音，安慰自己似的说道：“那不意味着什么。”  
里奥盯着他看了几秒，转身上楼，施魏因施泰格忽然在他身后说道：“里奥，你不应该那样想，你不是那样的人……”  
“你怎么知道呢？”里奥回问。  
这次他没再等德国人开口，匆匆回到楼上。 

克罗斯站在镜子前打量自己，左右看看，整理整理领口，再看看左手上的戒指。  
克罗斯总是觉得结婚和他没什么关联，现在他竟然也要变成已婚人士了。  
在婚礼即将到来、在他被克洛泽宠得无法无天时，克罗斯保持着令人惊讶的沉稳和理智，他的快乐并非单纯来自爱情，而是许多年悬在心头的一件事终于有了结果。在只有他和克洛泽两人时，克罗斯处于完全不设防的状态，在克洛泽看来，这时的克罗斯像回到了十九岁。  
因为处于极度的满足中，他什么都不想要；因为对自己能做到任何事坚信不疑，他又渴望得到一切。  
克罗斯对婚宴抱着犹豫不决的态度，他既然已经得到了米洛，有没有仪式都无所谓，但克洛泽坚持认为他们应该履行传统，办手续，举行婚礼婚宴，宴请亲朋，度蜜月。  
即使克洛泽将婚礼相关事宜交给专业公司，但还是有很多事需要他本人亲自过问，克罗斯对于他把假期都浪费在这些琐事上困惑不解。  
“又要干嘛？”  
克洛泽放下手机，克罗斯问。  
“他们把宾客名单发来了，让我确认一下。你要看看吗？”  
“不要，谁爱来谁来，哪用得着想这么详细，差不多不就行了。”  
“要么就做好，要么就不做。再说也要避免你看不顺眼的客人出现在婚宴上，”克洛泽用手指点点克罗斯的鼻子，“而且这是我们的婚礼啊。”  
“我都有你了，婚礼要不要也无所谓……”克罗斯哼哼着。  
“有句话放在这儿不太合适——但人要有志气，不能轻易满足。”克洛泽说得一本正经。  
米洛的奇怪脑回路，克罗斯想，一场婚礼怎么就涉及到有没有志气了……但米洛确实厉害，婚礼那么多麻烦事他都能一件件处理好，还不让克罗斯帮忙，怕他嫌烦，每天克罗斯和孩子一起又吃又玩，简直像三胞胎。  
假期里克罗斯唯一的正经事就是健身，克洛泽却能游刃有余地兼顾照料他和孩子、筹备婚礼等琐事，哪件都不耽误，也没听他喊累。  
但克罗斯还是挺心疼未婚夫的。  
“行了，你趴这儿，我给你揉揉后背……哎哎，不用脱衣服，又不是特殊服务……”  
克洛泽穿着衬衫长裤趴在床上，克罗斯咕哝着骑在他腰上，“肌肉和骨头就在那儿，又不会跑，正经按摩脱什么衣服。”  
“和你的话也有可能不那么正经，”克洛泽笑了一声，立刻被克罗斯捶了一下，“……手劲儿还挺大，小心点儿，别按坏了。”  
“没吃过肥猪肉还没见过肥猪走了？别说话，好好趴着。”克罗斯从他的肩膀上开始捏，他不是专业人士，不知道该怎么用力，没一会儿手就累了，胳膊也酸。  
“这样捏手太累了，你别动，我给你捶捶。”克罗斯在克洛泽身上没有章法地捶着，从后背捶到胳膊又捶回来，他用力不分轻重，有时候挠痒痒似的没有感觉，有两下又捶得克洛泽直咳嗽。  
“你怎么这么扛不住？”克罗斯骑在克洛泽腰上抱怨，“这时候不该咳嗽，你应该感觉轻松多了。”  
克洛泽揉了揉还没有被捶断的后背，“还是别捶了，真想让我轻松，我们就换种方式。”  
克罗斯呆了下，这时克洛泽已经翻过身了，他坐起来吻克罗斯，没几下就把他按到床上。  
“你不累？”克罗斯怔怔地问，任凭克洛泽解开衣扣，“你都忙活一天了、晚饭还没吃……”  
“本来很累，”克洛泽俯下身贴在他耳边，“但想要你，什么都拦不住。”  
声音微不可闻。从别人嘴中说出是调情话，从他口中说出就是再诚实不过的告白。  
被米洛无条件爱着，克罗斯失去了最后一点残存的畏惧之心，他根本不考虑有失去克洛泽的可能，也不害怕有朝一日现在的幸福会消失。  
“我们再要一个吧，”克洛泽吻着克罗斯的嘴角，按着他向床头一下下顶着，“再生个孩子，可以吗，托尼？你愿意吗？”  
克罗斯抓着他的肩膀，重重喘着粗气，“谁在这时候思考生不生孩子啊！”  
“我忽然想起来了……不是说现在，以后，等到你想的时候，你要是不想我们就不生……太辛苦你了，其实我也舍不得。”  
“唔……”克罗斯仰起头，更紧地环着克洛泽的后背，腿夹在他腰上颤着，“你就非要现在说这个吗！”  
克罗斯到底也没能回答，他根本没精力思考，到后来叫都叫不出声，更别提说话了。  
精疲力竭时，克罗斯疲倦地放下腿，背对着克洛泽被他搂在怀里。他不困，只是累，脑中还盘旋着克洛泽的话。  
“你刚才说孩子……”  
“你怎么想？”克洛泽的手搭在克罗斯肚子上，吻着他的肩膀，“也不是非要不可，我们已经有卢安和诺亚了。”  
克罗斯闭着眼，像是睡着了。过了一会儿，他去摸克洛泽的手。  
“你想再要一个还是两个？”  
“两个？”克洛泽诧异，“你——你想再要两个吗？”  
以一种轻飘飘的、不可理喻的语气，克罗斯不屑地哼了一声：“老子能给你生个足球队。”

婚礼在克罗斯家乡的一家酒店举行，规模不大，完全保密，没有媒体和记者，只有家人、朋友和一些队友参加，仪式庄重，并不冗长。那天克洛泽眼中的笑意就没断过，克罗斯一和他对上目光就想笑，婚礼前不得不特意花了好几分钟调整情绪，他自己也觉得奇怪，拖了八九年才在一起有什么可高兴的，刚这样一想，抬头对上克洛泽灰绿色的眼睛，克罗斯又笑了。  
最终克罗斯也没让表情严肃起来，他可以全年板着脸，但在婚礼上收敛不住也就不强求了。宾客们对爱情的力量彻底臣服，多数时候不苟言笑的克罗斯和克洛泽在婚礼上全程笑容满面，以至于让人产生主角是否被掉包的怀疑。  
婚后的第一天早上，克罗斯在自己已经成为已婚人士的概念中醒来，意料之中地发现世界和从前毫无二致。  
“我以为至少会有点不一样的东西。”  
他睁着眼睛想了好久，在克洛泽醒来时对他说。  
“可能对我们来说一场仪式不能带来什么不同。”克洛泽答道。  
“但我们结婚了啊，总应该有些和以前不一样的东西吧。比如——”  
“比如我为你做点儿什么？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯无助地摊开手：“你已经为我做所有事了，我提不出别的要求、也没脸提什么要求了。”  
“我做什么都是自愿的，托尼。”  
虽然情话好听，但克罗斯还是想要些不一样的东西，他翻过身看着克洛泽，还在苦苦思索。  
“这可是结婚，我们得做点儿不一样的。”  
克洛泽想了想，“你想上我吗？”  
克罗斯正在无意识地抓头发，听了这话吓了一跳忽然用力薅了下头发，把自己疼得够呛。  
“你说什么！”  
“我以为你在想这个——”  
“谁想了！”  
“其实也可以，我不介——”  
“我介意！”克罗斯拒绝道，他坐起来看着克洛泽，“你没有偶像包袱，我还有粉丝包袱呢！”  
克洛泽把手放在克罗斯的腿上，“问问你而已，这么激动干嘛。”  
“因为你提起这件事就不对，”克罗斯说，他瞪着克洛泽，“你还没明白怎么回事……我这么说吧：首先，我说的就是对的，对吗？”  
克洛泽笑了：“对，你说的是。”  
“那我说我们现在的自然而然的状态是对的，所以它就是对的，是吗？”  
“是，你说对就一定对。”克洛泽笑道。  
克罗斯还抱着胳膊，不满地看着克洛泽：“大清早就吓唬我，想什么呢……”  
“是我不好，我不乱说了。”  
克罗斯叹了口气，像对待孩子似的拍着克洛泽的胳膊，故作夸张说道：“你啊，米洛，你都一把年纪了，我心疼你，你还不知道？”  
“可是我也心疼你啊。”克洛泽说。  
“我又不老，用不着心疼。再说我就喜欢我们这样，你有意见吗？”克罗斯冲新婚恋人吐了下舌头，他躺回床上，下巴垫在克洛泽胸前看着他，“让你乱说话，结婚第一天大清早就要被迫听年轻人给你讲人生道理——克罗斯说什么都对的人生道理。”  
“这道理我早就知道，现在更确信了，”克洛泽说，“那刚才的主意作废，你还想要什么？”  
克罗斯想了一会儿，说道，“你唱首歌吧。”  
“你又不是没听过。”  
“赢了冠军的时候跟大家一起乱嚎可不算，我是说……你至少得来首情歌吧。”  
克洛泽犹豫一会儿，克罗斯嚷起来：“你不好意思了！”  
克洛泽无奈地默认了。新婚第一天早上，两人还没起床，衣服也没穿，托尼就钻进他怀里让他唱情歌，他要是觉得无所谓才奇怪。  
“你别乱唱啊，这是婚礼后第一天，怎么说也是个特殊的日子……想好了再唱。”  
克洛泽想了半天，手在克罗斯后背上轻轻拍了拍，然后唱道：“我的小蜜蜂，我的小绵羊，我的胖兔子还有太妃糖，每棵树上的浆果，全世界的樱桃酱，装在口袋里，包在衣服里，全都送给小托尼——”他停顿一下：“这样可以吗？”  
克罗斯听得嘴都合不上了，“这是什么啊！”  
“孩子们以前唱过的儿歌，我临时改了一下，不送给好朋友小马克了，都送给小托尼，”说着克洛泽笑了，“你喜欢吗？要不要蜜蜂和绵羊？我什么都能弄来。”  
克罗斯听得呆了，克洛泽把童谣变成情歌，还唱得人心里酥酥麻麻的。  
“你怎么什么都能办到？”克罗斯不服气地咕哝着，“就没有你做不到的事吗？”  
“没有啊，小蜜蜂。”  
“我不是蜜蜂，别那么叫我。”  
“小绵羊。”  
“米洛！”  
“小托尼，”克洛泽笑道，抬起克罗斯的脸吻他。  
克罗斯觉得结婚还是有不少改变的，比如他的生活以能被肉眼看到的程度翻倍地甜蜜起来了。

蜜月结束后，克罗斯很快回到马德里，和克洛泽分开了。一整个月后克罗斯才回国，他对这次回到国家队十分期待，这不仅是他和克洛泽婚后第一次久别重逢，也是他第一次在国家队见到助理教练身份的克洛泽。  
球员们在上午集合，抵达基地后换好衣服去训练场地，教练们在另一边聚集在一起说着什么，克罗斯偷偷看了两眼克洛泽，第二次抬起头时发现克洛泽也在看他，虽然神色严肃，但克罗斯还是暗自高兴。  
“听说给你和米洛分配了一个房间，是真的吗？”罗伊斯凑到他旁边问。  
“是啊，怎么了，光明正大。”克罗斯板着脸答道。  
“啧啧啧，不简单……”  
“你咂什么嘴，训练就是训练，比赛就是比赛，谁也不会乱来。”克罗斯盯着他。  
“我也没说什么啊，你解释这么多干嘛，心虚啦？”罗伊斯坏笑着问，然后看着克罗斯冷冷的目光立刻转开脸，藏到一旁的队友身后去了。  
克罗斯知道，就算他想乱来，米洛也不会由着他。队里相信他和米洛，他们当然也不能辜负这份信任，而且队里还有新人，他们要以身作则。  
一上午克罗斯都没机会和克洛泽说话，助理教练和工作人员之间的交流很多，但主要还是主教练和球员们说话，训练开始后克罗斯一门心思训练，当然也没再分神去想其他事。  
午餐时球员和教练坐在不同的桌子上，克罗斯走进餐厅，立刻有服务生迎过来，告诉他不必再去取食物了，他的已经准备好了。  
克罗斯被带到一张靠窗的餐桌前，摆在面前的餐盘让他只看一眼就觉得贫血。他看了下另一张桌上的克洛泽，后者正和助理教练们坐在一起。克洛泽对上他的目光，只轻轻点了下头就继续吃饭了，克罗斯皮笑肉不笑地坐下。  
“哇托尼被特殊照顾了——”格策叹了一声，周围的几个队友都好奇地偷瞄了克罗斯的餐盘。  
“一定是托尼长胖了被强制要求控制饮食了，你也要小心啊马里奥。”罗伊斯用过分正经的语气说，偷笑着看了眼克罗斯。  
“吃饭就吃饭，别说话，”克罗斯笑眯眯地望着两人，一字一顿说：“小心噎着。”  
他刚说完，正在喝水的格策忽然呛到了，罗伊斯给他拍了半天，之后大家都不说话了，一个个都只盯着餐盘专心吃饭。  
下午的训练一切正常，训练结束后队友们都去吃晚饭了，克罗斯正要和他们一起离开场地，却被体能教练叫住，带去健身房单独加练了。克洛泽和其他助教还有主教练还没走，站在场地上说着什么，克罗斯没看他，心知肚明这是他的主意。  
离开健身房后，克罗斯在餐厅里单独吃了晚饭，他的晚餐和中午一样已经为他挑好了。餐厅中的工作人员再次见到了克罗斯令人毛骨悚然的微笑。

克洛泽晚了一会儿才回到房间，屋子里暗暗的，还没开灯，只有电视亮着刺眼的光芒，克罗斯靠在床头玩着手机。  
“怎么没开灯？”克洛泽把灯打开，到床上坐下搂住克罗斯的腰，他刚要吻他，克罗斯却立刻避开、挪到一旁去了。  
“别贴这么近，热。”他根本不看克洛泽，眼睛只盯着屏幕。  
“你生气了？”克洛泽问，手指挨着克罗斯的腿。这样微不足道的触碰也被克罗斯拒绝了，他抬起腿继续向床中间挪。  
“就我一个人被特殊对待，你说我是什么感觉？”克罗斯也不打算藏着，直接说道。  
“我本来想提前和你商量的，结果忘了，”克洛泽说，“别生气，托尼，是我错了，忘了和你说。我看到你的体检报告时太晚了，根本就没时间磨蹭，只顾着赶快制定新的饮食和运动计划了。体检结果其实没问题，但还有提高的空间，你的身体可以达到更好的状态……”  
“其他人呢？”克罗斯问，“其他人都没问题吗？就我一个要被特殊对待？”  
“我不知道其他人什么情况，我又不是专门负责这些的……”  
“这么说其实只有我自己这样。”克罗斯哼了一声。  
“就算只有你这样也是有原因的，”克洛泽又靠近了些，“我在乎你，想让你拥有最好的，还记得求婚时我的话吗？你的身体对我和国家都至关重要。”  
克罗斯不理他。克洛泽把他拉进怀里，“没提前和你商量，是我不好，球员需要身体保持最好的状态，我不想看见你受伤、也想让你在赛场上多留几年……别生气了，托尼。”  
克罗斯从他怀里挣脱出来，“好了知道了，快放开。”  
“又要跑到哪去？”克洛泽拽住他。  
“现在训练结束了，我跑到哪去克洛泽教练也要管吗？”  
“非管不可，不然小托尼要生气了。”克洛泽笑道。  
“谁整天生气了？”克罗斯瞪着他。  
“好好，你没有，”克洛泽说，他停了一下，低声笑道：“小蜜蜂才整天生气。”  
克罗斯忽然笑出来，伸手去打他，立刻被克洛泽抱住了。  
克罗斯趴在他身上，把重量都压在克洛泽怀里，头也伏在他肩上，“我好想你。”他呢喃着，只恨这句话不能把他的想念说出十分之一。最初在训练基地见到克洛泽让他欣喜，但很快克罗斯心中就涌上惆怅，爱情沉重，思念的折磨更是毫无道理。  
“我也想你，宝贝。”克洛泽吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。克罗斯忽然觉得没力气了，他一个月没见克洛泽，时间并不久，但刚刚结婚的事实却让这段分离比实际看起来的更长。  
克罗斯想错了，婚姻确实带来了改变，在结婚之前他从未这样牵挂过克洛泽，克洛泽一直是他两个孩子的父亲，但直到今年他们才变成情侣、变成合法的婚姻关系，变成家人。蜜月结束后克罗斯启程回马德里，临别时他也像今天这样和克洛泽吻着、不愿松手。  
“你能留下吗？”克罗斯吻着他的嘴唇，几乎是蛊惑着问道，“留下吧，米洛，和我一起，哪都别去……”  
“我就在这儿，托尼。”  
克洛泽把克罗斯压到床上，认真吻着他，克罗斯缓慢回应着，他需要体会和铭记现在的感觉，就好像这是克洛泽第一次吻他一样。  
在他们确定关系和结婚之前，克罗斯在克洛泽面前一直保持着理智，他需要理性和秩序维护他的世界，直到婚姻忽然将这种平衡打乱，他不需要克制，不需要压抑，事实一清二楚、没有人会否认：他是克洛泽的，克洛泽是他的，所以思念无可厚非，渴望也理所应当。  
没了束缚，克罗斯对克洛泽想得快疯了。  
作为对他思念的回应，克洛泽以少见的狂热吻得他头晕目眩，他压在克罗斯身上，几乎要把骨头嵌进他身体里，克罗斯痛苦地抓着克洛泽的胳膊，不是因为性爱，而是因为性爱的缺失。  
“我想要你，”克洛泽吻着他的耳畔，紧绷的身体压着克罗斯。  
克罗斯热情地回应，分着腿缠到克洛泽身上，把规矩都忘了。  
但克洛泽仍克制着，他的亲吻从急促变得温和，然后逐渐慢下来。他握着克罗斯的小腿从自己腰上放下，像安置睡着的兔子一样为它们盖上毯子。  
“等到比赛结束。”他安慰道。克罗斯苦着脸转过身去背对他，克洛泽用手指梳着他的头发，开始转移话题，说孩子们最近在家里和学校的事。  
情欲终于散去，克罗斯才开始有心思和克洛泽聊天。  
两人很久没见面，说起话就打不住，半个晚上很快过去了。克罗斯说得口干舌燥，他累了，翻过身去刚想睡觉，克洛泽的手却不安分地在他胸口上蹭着。  
“米洛，该睡觉了。”  
“我知道。”克洛泽说。他从背后搂着克罗斯，拇指和食指夹着克罗斯的乳头有一下没一下地掐着。  
克罗斯忍了一会儿，忽然翻过身来，“你这样我怎么睡觉？”  
“我还以为这样你能睡得快点儿呢。”  
“怎么可能——啊……”  
克洛泽压到克罗斯身上，右手捏着他的左边乳头，嘴唇吮着右边的，又舔又吸。  
“米洛……”克罗斯蹬着腿，想拒绝他也想让他继续，他的手被克洛泽按住，反抗的意愿更小了。  
“我想你，想要你，”克罗斯绞着腿时听见克洛泽说，乳尖已经被吸得湿漉漉的、早就挺立起来了，“我们分开快一个月了。”  
“明天还要训练，”克罗斯双手被按住动不了，他左右扭着想从克洛泽身下挣脱出来，“还有比赛，米洛，这样不行……”  
“我知道，就一会儿，托尼，没事的。”  
他吸着克罗斯的乳粒啃咬，克罗斯不敢太用力挣扎，怕会被咬疼，克洛泽的手在他上半身游走着，接着忽然停了下来。  
“托尼……你……”  
“早说了这样不行！”克罗斯低声嚷道，“还不快下来！”  
克洛泽赶快从克罗斯身上起来，坐在一旁。克罗斯心虚地侧躺着，用毯子盖着自己。刚刚他的分身硬了。  
“我知道要训练，我只想亲亲你，”克洛泽解释，“我没想到你这么……敏感。”  
“还不是因为你！”克罗斯半张脸埋在枕头上，“如果是别人我才不会这样。”  
虽然认识多年，但克洛泽还是有种受宠若惊的感觉。  
“要不要去洗个冷水澡？”  
“不用，过一会儿就好了。你别再撩我了，离远点儿，别碰我，不然今天就没完了。”  
克洛泽隔着一巴掌的距离在克罗斯身后躺下。  
“好点儿了吗？”过了一会儿，克洛泽问道。  
“别说话，”克罗斯恼怒地应了一句，“现在听你说话我都有感觉！”  
在微不足道的愧疚之外，克洛泽有种乐在其中的得意。他忍了好几分钟，问道：“现在好了？”  
“差不多了，”克罗斯咕哝，“安全起见，你暂时还是离我远点儿，不然发情期提前我们就好看了。”  
克洛泽正想抱他，听到这话又把手收回来了。  
“你在想什么呢？”克洛泽忽然问道，“我是说——你让自己‘冷静下来’的时候。”  
克罗斯的头埋在被子里，过了几秒，闷闷地答了一句：“想拉姆。”  
“什么？”克洛泽惊悚地看着他。  
“我有什么办法？你以为我乐意想他？”克罗斯问。  
“可你想他干什么？”  
“因为你啊，”克罗斯翻过身来面对克洛泽，“你和拉姆约会的时候天天来看我看孩子，我没感觉就怪了！但有感觉也不能和你上床，不想着拉姆把欲望压下去还能怎么办？”  
说完年度最尴尬的话，克罗斯发现克洛泽的眼睛竟然亮了，又惊又喜。  
“你那个时候就……”  
“只是想和你上床，又没有别的！”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽压到他身上热切地吻了起来，克罗斯蹬手蹬脚地推着他，“训练……唔……明天……”他挣扎一会儿，发现克洛泽只是要吻他，身上这才放松下来，搂住他的脖子。  
但一会儿克罗斯又要“冷静下来”了。  
“你明知道我们还有比赛！”克洛泽终于不再压着他时，克罗斯说。  
“我只是亲了你，托尼……”  
“那也是你不好，”克罗斯推开他，“固定餐食又单独加练，现在还撩个没完，我还怎么睡？”  
“我哄你睡，”克洛泽说，手在克罗斯身上安抚地拍着，“哄人睡觉我最有经验了，我可是养了一对双胞胎的人。”  
克罗斯不理他，心想双胞胎还是自己生的呢。  
“乖，宝宝别生气，我们睡觉。”克洛泽亲了下克罗斯的嘴角。  
“真把我当小孩了！”克罗斯不满地叫道。  
“我错了，重来，”克洛泽拍了拍枕头让他躺好，克罗斯侧躺着，克洛泽在他胳膊上轻轻拍着，“很久以前，有个叫托尼的小男孩……”  
“不要‘很久以前’。”克罗斯说。  
“不久以前，”克洛泽立刻改口，克罗斯笑出声来，“有个叫托尼的小男孩，他住在一个大牧场里，牧场养着许多黑的、白的小绵羊，还有一个风车，有一天托尼爬到风车上去……”  
克洛泽在他后背上轻轻拍着，克罗斯不枕枕头了，他蹭着挪动到克洛泽怀里、枕着他的肩膀，抱着克洛泽，听了一会儿打断他说道：“我不要故事，你唱歌，别唱我听过的。”  
克洛泽深吸一口气，哼唱起来：“小人鱼在午夜浮上海面，拨弄琴弦，她的水手已经远走，葬身在不知名的海岸……”  
“太悲伤了，换一个。”克罗斯趴在他怀里咕哝。  
“森林里住着灰色的兔子和猫头鹰——”  
这次克罗斯没打断他，好不容易唱完一整首歌，克罗斯又咕哝道：“我要听情歌。”  
克洛泽尽职尽责地用波兰语唱了首情歌，克罗斯安分地听完了。刚唱完时，克洛泽拍着克罗斯后背的手停了下来，克罗斯立刻不满地拱了一下，克洛泽立刻继续拍着他的后背，为他讲故事。  
抱着克洛泽，听着他的故事和情歌，被他一下下有节奏地拍着后背，克罗斯很快睡着了。他的梦里都是原野、树木、眼神灵动的动物们还有海洋和人鱼，他在青草的芬芳中睡着，像躺在软绵绵的云彩里。

睡得早自然醒得早，克罗斯睁开眼时窗外亮着银白的光芒，他叹了口气，开始怀疑国家队安排他和克洛泽同住到底是不是个好主意了。  
他想念克洛泽不假，但两人见了面却什么都不能做，克罗斯快难受死了。昨天他和克洛泽亲近了好半天，可再怎么亲近也没有实质性的进展，大清早刚一睁眼，克罗斯又要冷静一会儿了。  
他侧过身去看克洛泽，看着看着，克罗斯忽然反应过来……他太迟钝了，自己要训练、要比赛，可米洛并不需要啊。  
克罗斯认真思考了五秒钟，发现并不会有什么不妥后，他悄悄掀开毯子爬下去。

 

 

 

第二十四章

自度假的海岛离开后，里奥独自回到巴塞罗那。许久没人居住的白色房子在夕阳中显示出些许落寞的气息，仿佛在海水中浸泡了太久，梁柱都湿了。  
他推开门，房中的空气冰凉潮湿，寂寥感扑面涌来。  
里奥放下箱子，一扇扇推开窗户。这是他的家，他目前独自居住的地方，这里只有他自己，房子孤寂地伫立，和里奥一样孑然一身。  
自由，空旷，安静，只有他自己。  
或许这真是他渴望的东西。  
最初里奥为施魏因施泰格的拒绝恼火，但平静下来后他反而释然。那只是鼓动的情欲一时作祟，他不应该和别人纠缠到一起。他有擅长和不擅长的事，他知道自己应该做什么和远离什么。  
在拜仁的比赛再次见到德国人时，已经是两个月后的事了。  
在比赛开始前里奥在球员通道中看到他了，但他没想过去说话，施魏因施泰格也仿佛根本没有注意到他。  
比赛开始后里奥不仅忘了他，甚至连对手是谁都不记得了，他想要的只有胜利，并且最终也得到了。  
战胜远道而来的对手，里奥不觉得有多高兴，他们赢得艰难，球队多次失误却没让对方利用机会反超完全是侥幸，如果不是今天走运，他们会输得很难看。  
里奥穿着汗津津的衣服向更衣室走，走向场外时他看见特尔施特根走向他的国家队队友说话，这时里奥才想起来施魏因施泰格也在场上。但这会儿里奥没看见他。  
理着湿透的头发向外走，冷风吹过时，里奥感觉似乎有人在看着自己。他向身后扫去，施魏因施泰格焦灼的目光刀锋一样扎在他身上。里奥放缓脚步回望着他。  
没有人会注意，或怀疑他们的关系非同寻常——他们都没有表情。若勉强说目光中还包含任何一种意味的话，那么就只能解读为陌生和淡漠。里奥转回头继续向场外走，有队友过来和他说话，他们一同走回更衣室，嘈杂的通道里响着脚步声和说话声，里奥莫名地感觉自己仍在施魏因施泰格的视线范围中，他回头，看见施魏因施泰格突兀地站在走廊上看着他。那种眼神不是渴望或思念，也不是威慑或压迫，他只是要看着他，没有目的和意味地把目光落在他身上，像注视着深渊和飞鸟。  
湿透的衣服沾在身上，里奥打了个寒颤，快步赶回到更衣室去了。  
换好衣服，里奥向停车场走去。他还没走出球场，就在一条窄窄的走廊上见到等在那里的德国人。  
“有事吗？”里奥走过去，语气随意。  
“当然有，我来看孩子。你不至于拒绝我吧？”  
“那走吧。”里奥耸肩。孩子会很高兴见到他。  
“等一下，”施魏因施泰格反常地没有听从里奥的话，他把里奥拉到转角处，张开嘴想说话，又迟疑一下，双手落到里奥腰上，“我们很久没见面了——有两个月了。”  
“不算很久。”里奥回答。按照自己对这份感情的忽略程度，他们半年见一次面才是正常频率。  
“你想一直这样吗？”施魏因施泰格问，嘴角带着莫名的笑意，“总是拖着不见我？”  
“你早就知道答案，就别反复问了。再听几回你耳朵都会起茧子。”里奥答道。  
“是啊，我知道。”施魏因施泰格的笑容更深了。  
里奥感觉到德国人的眼神变了，但又仿佛只是他的错觉。一秒钟后，他的猜想被证实了，施魏因施泰格搂住他，眼中笑盈盈的，手在里奥腰上抚摸着。  
里奥怔了一下，立刻反应过来。  
抬头望着他，里奥眼中浮现笑意。  
这么说，施魏因施泰格终于屈服了，他终于承认他并没有他所想象得那么有原则，他所谓完整的爱情最终还是输给了情欲。  
我早说了应该这样，等了两个月，你不还是忍不住了吗？  
里奥忍着不说出这句话激怒他。  
施魏因施泰格的膝盖贴上里奥的腿，他靠得越来越近，将里奥压在墙上。  
“你知道我想干什么？”  
他的亲吻应当落到里奥脸上时，里奥听到他问道。  
“不知道。”里奥回答，想要引他亲口说出来。  
“你以为我想和你上床，是吧？你只对了一半，”施魏因施泰格说，他将里奥牢牢束缚在角落中，“我想干你，就在这里。然后我们会被人发现，工作人员过来，看见衣衫不整的我们——之后，事情就容易了。消息泄露，媒体大肆宣扬，全世界都知道我们在比赛后来了一发，还是在公开场合，在一条没遮挡的走廊上，然后我们身败名裂。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我们不用上床，用不上做到那一步就会有人路过看到，之后我们的关系就公开了。”  
“这次你真是疯了，”里奥望着他，“特意跑来说这些胡话？”  
“‘说’有什么意思？”施魏因施泰格问，“我是来‘做’的。”  
里奥闹不清他到底在想什么，正想推开他去停车场时，施魏因施泰格将他用力按在墙上，迫他侧过头去，牙齿碰着里奥耳后的腺体。  
因为有过临时标记，里奥几乎立刻对他的信息素产生反应，他打了个激灵猛地推开施魏因施泰格。  
“你疯了！你在干什么？”  
“你是我的Omega，”施魏因施泰格用对小孩子讲道理的语气说道，“我们需要更多人知道这个事实。”  
“我不是你的Omega，”里奥说，他贴着墙壁支撑自己，脸色铁青，“现在滚远点儿，别在我面前发疯。”  
“我要是不滚你也没办法，难道你想叫保安来把我赶走吗？那明天媒体又有新头条了。”  
里奥困惑又气恼：“你到底想干什么？说这么多莫名其妙的话是什么意思？”  
施魏因施泰格走过来搂住里奥的腰，被他的信息素影响，里奥甚至推不开他，只能任由他搂着。  
“如果我现在标记你，你有什么办法？如果我故意对媒体披露我们的关系，你能怎么阻止我？”他贴在里奥耳畔，冰凉的墙壁透过薄薄的衣服传来寒意，“我不在乎身败名裂，甚至可以冒着拖你下水的风险——我不会让你恨我，事后再补救好了，我可以站出来对媒体解释一切都是我的错，但那时候全世界都知道我们的关系，也知道我们有个孩子，那时候我或许已经标记你了，你根本不可能离开我——”  
里奥听得浑身发冷，他几乎要缩进墙壁里——施魏因施泰格怎么了？他不可能这样做，忽然说这些是要吓他吗？  
“你……”  
“我只是要让你知道，我不是对你毫无办法，我只是没那样做罢了。”  
在震惊、恐惧和恼怒中，里奥难以置信地看着他，仿佛从没见过他一样。  
施魏因施泰格却忽然笑了，露出里奥熟悉的温柔神色，甚至还带着些宠溺。  
“吓着你了？”  
他忽然转换的态度不能阻止里奥的坠落。里奥错愕地看着他，他在雪地跋涉，在苍茫白雾中忽然一脚踏空，跌落深渊。  
他从不认为施魏因施泰格是会威胁到他的人，甚至认定他连这样的话都不会说。但忽然间事态急转直下，那些话不是无力的威胁，也不是玩笑，里奥听得出来，他确实可能这样做。  
就在一分钟之前，里奥还以为自己能操纵这一切。如果施魏因施泰格是追逐者的姿态，他当然应该按照自己的意愿行事。  
里奥已经习惯了自己在这段关系中的主导地位，所有事都应该按照他的意愿发展，他同意，他们便可以亲近缠绵，他拒绝，德国人就应该远远离开。  
但没有人愿意一味退让。  
他的话忽然让里奥清醒过来，如果德国人执意把这件事捅给媒体，不在乎名声和前途，不惜身败名裂，甚至标记他，里奥能怎么做？  
他说得出，也做得到。只是目前还没有引发他这样做的导火索罢了。  
感觉到里奥在发抖、脸上也没了血色，施魏因施泰格忽然后悔自己刚刚说得过分，他搂着里奥的腰，攥着他冰凉的手捂着。  
“别对我生气，里奥，怎么脸色这么难看……”他捏着里奥发冷的手，“我也是没办法才这样说的……你太任性了，也太固执，我可以等，但你不能太过分。又是两个月不见我，怎么说我也是蒂亚戈的父亲，让我见见孩子总是应该的吧？”  
他的声音忽然软了下来，像是狠狠教训了孩子后为自己的严苛态度道歉、递上糖果安抚一般。  
“我不是要故意说这些话吓唬你，那么久都没见你，我也委屈，”见里奥一直不说话，施魏因施泰格继续哄着，“我可以什么都顺着你，但你总要允许我来看你吧，不然你希望我们每年都只见一两次吗？那对孩子也不好，就算离了婚的家庭也不至于这样的……”  
他还在解释，这时呆滞半晌的里奥忽然扯开他的胳膊，快步离开，施魏因施泰格赶快跟上去。  
“里奥——别生气，我刚才说得过分了，那些话你别在意……你就当做是玩笑——”  
“真是玩笑吗，施魏因施泰格？”里奥停住脚步回头看他，“你要告诉我你刚刚说的百分之百是玩笑、是假的、是永远不可能实施的吗？”  
施魏因施泰格没有立刻回答。  
里奥望着他，目光像针刺一样在他身上扎着。  
“我不能向你承诺百分之百——考虑到各种各样的可能。”施魏因施泰格答道。  
“很好，”里奥笑了一声，“为了我的安全考虑，看来我需要向法律求助了，以免你哪天心血来潮毁了我的生活。”  
“里奥！你不——”  
“你甚至都在考虑违背我的意愿标记我了，你还期盼我给你什么反应？”  
这话解释不清了。施魏因施泰格回答不了。  
里奥在漩涡之外，却看不清事情的全貌。施魏因施泰格爱着他，这种爱是可能失控的，如果他爱得少一点、把里奥看得轻一些，施魏因施泰格还能保持理智和原本的自己，但在太久的煎熬和等待之后，他的想法变了。他可以等，但这件事他至少要给自己一个后备方案，他的等待不能遥遥无期，他要确保自己能得到里奥。  
“忘了我的话，”施魏因施泰格攥住里奥的胳膊，手掌像钢铁一样钳制着他，语气不容置疑，“我不会伤害你。我只是来看孩子的，我们回家吧。”  
走廊上寒气逼人，里奥对德国人的话耿耿于怀，但与他留在这里继续争执并不是里奥的作风。  
“我还能相信你的话吗？”  
他并不想知道答案，看也不看施魏因施泰格，一言不发向停车场大步走去，德国人跟在后面。

回去的路上里奥只开口了两三次，施魏因施泰格的话他都只潦草回复一下，德国人落了个没趣，也不勉强找话说了。  
车内不冷不热，里奥的手心却在沁出汗水。熟悉的路段他也开得战战兢兢，心烦意乱。  
或许施魏因施泰格的话有夸张的成分，或许他只会在忍无可忍时才那样做，但这仍旧让里奥发觉一个他忽略已久的事实，施魏因施泰格并不像他以为的那样“无害”，他不是个可以被在意的人扔在一旁冷落而默默忍受的存在，他的甜言蜜语是真，他的威胁和警告也不假。  
里奥不想服软。无论施魏因施泰格要做什么，他都可以应对，用正常的方式，用合法的手段，或剑走偏锋……  
柔和的路灯将错乱的光线映在里奥眼上。  
他在胡思乱想什么啊。  
到家了，里奥停下车，手心的汗还留在方向盘上。  
“你脸色不好，”施魏因施泰格打量着里奥阴沉的面孔，“之前的话是我说得过头了，你忘了吧，当我没说过，我不会做过分的事。”  
“是吗？这么快就变了？”里奥冷笑一声。  
施魏因施泰格不想回答，下车向房子里走去。  
是啊，这么快就变了。  
看见里奥一路上心神不宁，施魏因施泰格立刻后悔了。他心疼里奥，十几分钟已经足够他改变主意了。  
但他不能告诉里奥，免得阿根廷人知道自己不忍，以后面对他时继续任意妄为、肆无忌惮。  
蒂亚戈欢欣雀跃地迎接了施魏因施泰格。里奥累了，不管他们自己先去睡觉了，施魏因施泰格能照顾好孩子。  
头脑晕沉，思绪混乱。在回卧室之前里奥在厨房给自己倒水，他喝着水，目光审视着和蒂亚戈聊天的施魏因施泰格。那些话是真的？他后来的否定和收回也是真的？他到底想把事情变成什么样？  
里奥原以为自己早就看透了施魏因施泰格，明白他的热情、执着、温柔，但直到今天里奥忽然发现自己根本不了解他。  
他匆忙回到卧室。按照上次他和施魏因施泰格相处时的印象，他就算敞开门睡也没关系，施魏因施泰格会规规矩矩睡在客房里。但今天里奥心中忐忑，还是把门锁上了。他还特意拧了两圈。  
他睡得沉，以至于第二天醒来发现自己躺在另一个人怀里时，里奥迟了好几秒才反应过来。  
里奥掰开德国人的胳膊，滚到一旁自己的枕头上，试图回想起来这到底是怎么回事。他们大概没做爱，为了确定，里奥甚至掀开被子向下身看了一眼。这时施魏因施泰格的声音忽然响起。  
“我们没做，”他说，声音里带着分戏谑的笑意，“我总不至于在你睡着的时候强上你。”  
“你怎么进来的？”里奥哑着嗓子。他已经不想问他为什么进来这种问题，他只想知道点儿实际的，比如门锁是不是该换了。  
“随随便便就进来了，”施魏因施泰格坐起来套上T恤，望着窗帘缝隙透进来的光，“我要是真想进来，你以为一道门能拦住我？”  
里奥疲倦地躺着。微弱的、没有气力的恼怒和沮丧从身体中飘过，然后便消失了。这种时候应该和他大闹一场，或干脆把他赶出房子，但里奥只觉得疲惫不堪，比昨晚入睡之前更觉得无力。  
施魏因施泰格说得对，他如果真想做什么，哪有东西能拦得住他？一道门不能，里奥的拒绝也不能。如果他一意孤行要把所有事都公之于众，自己还能全天二十四小时防着他不成？  
里奥不愿再想了。脑中昏沉起来，他翻了个身，又把头埋进枕头中。  
“里奥？”  
消沉的情绪在房中蔓延开，施魏因施泰格也感觉到了，他穿好衣服蹭到里奥身后，手臂搭在他身上，像犯了错的小孩子似的讨好地贴在他身上。  
“我惹你不高兴了？”  
“我再睡一会儿，”里奥含糊着应了一声，“你出去吧。”  
他果真累了，这不是推辞和借口，他是真的想睡觉。不过一两分钟，里奥的睡意就上来了。施魏因施泰格悄声离开房间，去给蒂亚戈准备早饭了。  
里奥果然睡了一个多钟头才醒。施魏因施泰格为他准备好早餐，里奥蔫头耷脑地吃了。他吃得慢，多睡了一个小时却好像更累了。  
饭后里奥在客厅里陪蒂亚戈玩，他心不在焉，有两次蒂亚戈和他说话他都没听到。过了一会儿电视上开始播一部电影，蒂亚戈的注意力都放在了电视上，里奥松了口气，坐在沙发上发呆，眼睛望着屏幕，根本不知道上面在演什么。  
“你怎么了？头晕吗？”施魏因施泰格收拾好了厨房，在里奥身边坐下，还摸了摸他的头，“也没发烧啊。”  
“没事，累了。”里奥仍望着屏幕。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”  
但里奥看上去像是病了。施魏因施泰格小心地陪着他，想方设法哄他高兴，但一整天下来里奥都提不起精神，但并没有对德国人冷言冷语。  
到下午时，施魏因施泰格愈加发现今天的里奥不正常了。里奥回房间午睡，他正要关门，施魏因施泰格忽然走过来挡住门，问他自己能不能也在他房里睡一会儿。  
里奥没说话，只是松开门，走到床上躺下。他情绪不好，施魏因施泰格有些过意不去。  
“你要是不想，我就回我房里。”  
“不用，”里奥淡淡答道，侧躺在床上闭着眼，“没事。”  
施魏因施泰格狐疑地在里奥身边躺下。过了半分钟，他试着从背后抱住里奥，里奥没抗拒。等了一会儿，他大着胆子吻里奥的脖子，里奥只是吓了一跳，胳膊抖了一下，然后就再没反应了。施魏因施泰格干脆翻转过里奥，在他唇上吻着，并把手伸进他的衣服里。里奥不适地低哼了一声，但并没阻止他。  
施魏因施泰格感觉到事情不对头了。里奥不是在冷冷地忍受，也不是故意做出没反应的样子，他只是累了，对施魏因施泰格的举动显得困惑且无动于衷。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没怎么啊，”里奥迷茫地回答，他挠了挠耳朵，眯着眼看窗外，“今天好热啊。”  
里奥看起来像是病了，施魏因施泰格没敢再有动作。里奥向窗外的树木看了一会儿，然后抱着毯子睡了。  
他甚至对施魏因施泰格的亲密没有反应。或是抗拒，或是接受，但置身其中的里奥却像是局外人一般毫不在意。  
没过多久，里奥睡熟了。施魏因施泰格也满心疑虑地睡着了，他期盼醒来之后的里奥能打起精神，但他没能如愿以偿。  
睡醒后里奥去陪蒂亚戈玩，但他的心思不在陪伴孩子上，也不在任何事上，蒂亚戈两次对爸爸的走神表示不满后，干脆自己去踢球了。里奥只能束手无策地坐在一旁看着。  
施魏因施泰格坐在他旁边。不知道自己是出于什么心理，他忽然问道：“我们结婚，怎么样？”  
里奥看着不远处奔跑的蒂亚戈，希望他别再把球踢到雨后的淤泥里。  
“好啊。”  
“里奥！”  
阿根廷人被他吓了一跳：“你喊什么？”  
“你到底怎么了？”施魏因施泰格问。  
里奥被他问得莫名其妙：“我没怎么啊。”  
“要是你看我不顺眼你可以直说，现在这样，是在和我赌气吗？”  
“我没赌气，你说什么呢？”  
“你怎么可能这么轻易就同意和我结婚？”  
“为什么不能？”里奥耸耸肩，“要结婚就结，能怎么着？一个人、两个人不都是一样过日子？”  
听上去像气话，里奥却说得非常自然，仿佛他刚刚大彻大悟想明白这道理一样。这时施魏因施泰格反倒成了无力的那个。  
“你的话听上去像是和谁在一起都可以。”  
“这就是你非要胡乱假设了。”里奥无所谓地看着远处，等着蒂亚戈从房子后面带着球跑出来。  
蒂亚戈踢着球跑过来了，坐到里奥腿上，说他刚刚看到了松鼠。  
里奥陪着孩子说话，像是把刚刚的谈话都忘掉了。无论刚才和他说起的是结婚、转会还是死亡他都不会在意。  
昨天晚上里奥还不是这样。施魏因施泰格心中发慌。昨天晚上的里奥还有血有肉，眼中燃着怒火和他对视，和他争执。  
里奥忽然陷入思维的误区，像溺水者忽然发现拼死挣扎并不能让他上岸，但随波逐流也不至死，他只是会被湍急的水流卷去远方，虽然偏离航线但他仍旧活着，并不会遭遇死亡的威胁。  
既然如此，也没有什么可在乎了。结不结婚什么的，这种小事有什么好说？无论他自己生活还是和别人一起，生活不都是这幅样子？训练、比赛、各种琐事，家人、朋友、孩子和外界……  
里奥还陷在偏离轨道的思绪中时，施魏因施泰格明白了。  
这就是里奥的武器了。  
他自己还没意识到，但施魏因施泰格已经准备投降了。  
他见不得里奥疲倦的、无力的、闷闷不乐的样子，只要他不开心，施魏因施泰格就会退让——无条件，没有底线。  
是他影响了里奥。从昨晚他说的那些话，到夜里溜进里奥的房间，再到今天早上他的回答，这些事没有一件不带给里奥压力。

施魏因施泰格当晚就回国了。  
他离开之后里奥还在想：他忽然跑了干嘛？是他总说要在一起的，现在自己同意结婚，他反倒跑了。  
结婚有什么不好？和谁结婚不一样？  
里奥刷牙时对镜子里的自己发出疑问。如果他一定要结婚、他们就这么做好了，不过是家里多个人罢了，管他那个人是谁呢。  
第二天里奥带蒂亚戈去游乐园玩了一整天，傍晚才回来；第三天他带孩子去挑衣服和球鞋，看到重新装潢过的水族馆开张，还和蒂亚戈一起去逛了逛。  
短暂假期结束后里奥重回训练场，在停下车时他忽然想起几天前施魏因施泰格的话，还有那时自己的感觉，他忽然打了个冷战。  
“结什么婚。”他惊诧地自言自语，觉得几天前的自己可能疯了。  
什么标记，什么身败名裂……施魏因施泰格想什么呢？  
——还有他自己，当时是在想什么啊。

在红蓝纸屑中又一次为胜利欢呼时，里奥感觉到一种迷醉的、晕沉的快乐。  
他们的胜利来得太艰难，他甚至早就做好了失败的准备，告诉自己下个赛季再重新开始。但在举步维艰的一个赛季之后，他们竟然在所有人都不看好的情况下成为冠军。  
里奥自己也没想到，他和队友们一同欢呼和高声歌唱时甚至不能感觉到同等的喜悦，这份胜利得之不易，庆典、颁奖典礼或任何东西都不能诉说这种快乐。他们的付出甚至不能用这些荣耀衡量。  
在比赛结束时里奥把球衣扔给一个球迷，那孩子看上去不过十三四岁，里奥听见他的呼喊声时抬起头，看到他满眼泪水，一时间里奥被他惹得又想笑又想哭。足球到底是什么，所有人都着了魔地为它魂牵梦萦。他脱下球衣扔给那年轻人，一瞬间甚至感觉这个艰难的赛季他真正渴望收获的不是冠军，而是球迷们的激动和喜悦。  
他如愿以偿地丢弃了感情，在足球上专心，在足球上收获想要的东西。  
施魏因施泰格没再来找过他，里奥时常会收到他寄过来的一些东西，都是给孩子的生活用品和礼物，没有一样是给里奥的——这正合里奥的心意，他不想和德国人纠缠不清，这样简单干净再好不过了。  
里奥习惯了没有德国人的生活，蒂亚戈也是如此。以前他还念叨想巴斯蒂安，想见他、想和他玩，但逐渐发现德国人并不是他们生活中的常客后，蒂亚戈也渐渐习惯了他的缺席。  
胜利给里奥喜悦，也让他更大胆，无所顾忌。赛季刚一结束他就带蒂亚戈去找施魏因施泰格，他们和平常的一家三口没有两样，蒂亚戈不在场时里奥和施魏因施泰格的气氛也很融洽。  
“你赢了冠军，所以愿意和我见面了？”  
午饭后蒂亚戈在沙发上睡着了，他枕着施魏因施泰格的腿。德国人抚摸着孩子的头发向里奥问道。  
“这和冠军没关系吧。”虽然这样说，但里奥自己也不确定。  
“但如果你没赢上一个两个冠军，现在你根本不可能来找我。”  
“或许是……想那么多干什么，反正我把孩子带来看你了。”  
他的回答意味着自己只是来送孩子见施魏因施泰格，他陪着孩子一起过来罢了。  
施魏因施泰格只是笑了笑，没再说下去。  
里奥固然有许多美好的品质，但在感情上他并不成熟。施魏因施泰格自己或许没资格这样说别人，他也没多少经验，但不同的是他至少能看清两人的关系和各自的处境，长远的，本质上的，更深层的，而里奥在走一步看一步，在足球之外完全不知道自己想要什么。  
施魏因施泰格不再问了，也不想再提两人的关系，他越靠近里奥就离他越远。而如果只有处于顺境里奥才有心情和他恋爱的话——不知为何，这让施魏因施泰格有种受辱的感觉，好像自己不配与他共患难，只能在里奥心情极佳时趁虚而入、玩弄手段才能赢取爱情一般。  
在恋爱时有些心机或许没错，但施魏因施泰格不想那样做。那会让他感觉里奥是被他绞尽脑汁“搞定”的。  
爱情不会是信仰那样的东西。那太夸张了。  
但如果一份感情执着到了如此地步，一无所获他却还要继续坚持，这成了什么？只是单纯犯傻吗？  
里奥的注意力全都转移到了电视上，屏幕上有西语播出的足球评论，里奥看得入迷，眉头蹙着，像要被吸进电视中。  
施魏因施泰格望着里奥的侧脸，阿根廷人只看着屏幕，全然没留心他的目光。  
对于事情究竟能发展到何种地步，施魏因施泰格十分感兴趣。如果自己就这样按捺着，什么也不做，他们会怎么样？里奥会在某日幡然醒悟、忽然回应他吗？还是说过上四五年甚至更久后里奥把他忘得干净、甚至自己也开始新恋情了？  
施魏因施泰格忽然很想笑。他倒想知道，在里奥之后自己还能爱上什么人。

这一次施魏因施泰格终于收拾出了家里的客房，拿着毯子和被子让里奥挑。  
里奥没有施魏因施泰格所想象得那么坦荡。他回答德国人说毯子就可以时，疑惑在眼中停留了片刻。  
施魏因施泰格竟然也变成让人捉摸不透的人了，上一次他在卧室锁门的情况下潜进自己房里，再上次住在海岛中时他在客房里开着门睡……这次他提也不提一起过夜，直接把里奥送到客房了。  
或者到了半夜德国人又会改主意了？  
里奥不知道，施魏因施泰格甚至不再幻想了。  
几个月前他还会想象里奥忽然出现在家门口，焦急地按着门铃，门一开就扑倒自己身上拥吻，里奥的手会颤抖地、狂热地捧着他的脸，对他急切而慌乱地诉说自己的歉意和爱。  
又或者，里奥可能会在半夜发来信息。施魏因施泰格在许多个夜晚都等着，每次半夜手机的通知音响起他都是一个激灵，他固执地期盼着那是里奥，结果自然是一次次失望。  
或者更直白些，让某次他们见面时里奥偷偷潜进他房里，掀开被子爬进来，钻进他怀里索吻。  
但现在，施魏因施泰格什么也不想了。他知道里奥对他无意，自己也该收起那些心思。  
爱慕的温柔，占有欲的焦灼，求而不得的酸涩。到最后那些感情融为一体，将心脏浇筑得狼藉又麻木。

换好了床单、铺上毯子和枕头，施魏因施泰格道了声晚安，正要离开，里奥忽然叫住他：“等一下——”  
鞋底擦在地板上有些突兀地停下，施魏因施泰格忽然又回到了那些期盼里奥给他发来信息的深夜，诧异又难以相信——那些可笑的幻想，难道就这样容易地成真了吗？  
“刚才网站上又推送消息了——你真要去曼联吗？”  
“正在谈，是真的。”  
里奥若有所思地望着他，在床上坐下。  
“你是怎么决定去那里的？你一开始就对曼联有意向吗？还是他们先联系的你？”  
他一本正经地对施魏因施泰格发问。施魏因施泰格听得出来，这不是关心，而是好奇。里奥单纯地想知道转会时人们因为什么样的原因做出选择、他们又是如何权衡利弊的。  
施魏因施泰格在里奥斜对面的床角坐下，和他聊了起来。说着正事，说着足球和俱乐部，施魏因施泰格刚刚的期盼和失望轻而易举地消失了，他已经太熟悉该如何应对这些情绪。  
“我以为你还能在拜仁留上一两年。”聊到最后，里奥叹了一句。  
“对你来说也没多少区别，”施魏因施泰格忽然笑道，他不想再谈俱乐部，转移了话题，“在德国还是英国，对你来说都是国外——再说我们一年只见两三次，我在哪对你都差不多。”  
里奥的表情略微凝固，他不自然地抓了抓膝盖，紧闭着嘴。他没什么可说，德国人说的是事实。  
见他神色尴尬，施魏因施泰格为自己刚刚的说辞暗自后悔。这句话算不得是无心的玩笑，他有一半是故意这样说的。  
“以后孩子要见我，我再飞去巴塞罗那就好。”他补充道，试着缓和气氛。  
“是啊。”里奥应道。  
“不早了，”他站起身，“你睡吧，我也回去了。”  
走到门口时他看了里奥一眼，想问需不需要为他关灯。这时他和阿根廷人的视线忽然对上了。  
施魏因施泰格第一次意识到这间客房的灯光这样好看。里奥靠在床头抬头看他，嘴唇微张着，正要说话。他脸庞的轮廓在温润的光芒下柔和起来，阿根廷人看上去温柔又伤感。这时的里奥与平常不同，记忆立刻搜寻出他们相处时的过往，告诉施魏因施泰格这是里奥恋爱时的模样，是他放下所有保护、最不设防的模样。  
所以他才看上去坦荡又犹豫，容易被伤害又缺乏畏惧。  
里奥的嘴唇动了一下，施魏因施泰格不知道他要说什么，但这一次，他不想听。  
“晚安。”施魏因施泰格关上门，在里奥开口前离开了。

回到卧室，打开灯，冷水般落下的灰暗白光亮起来，反倒让房间更清冷了。施魏因施泰格忽然希望家中只有他自己。  
里奥的到来没带给他任何好的影响，他比独自一人时更孤独，甚至更可悲。  
等着另一个人爱他，等着他给出回应。  
就算是在感情中，尊严也还是存在，同时意气用事也存在。  
这样漫长地、单方面地爱着一个没有回应、对他拒之千里的人——这不是深情，更像是一种屈辱。  
在里奥开口要说话时，施魏因施泰格离开了。  
他必须让里奥知道，在这段感情中并非是他想要什么就能得到什么。施魏因施泰格爱他，但不能一味退让。  
施魏因施泰格对自己说依靠退让得来的爱情只会加速腐烂，但事实上他很清楚，他只是想让里奥也像他一样尝尝被拒绝的滋味。  
确实到了该狠下心的时候了。

他带着几乎是铁石心肠的心情躺到床上。窗外的风肆意刮着，施魏因施泰格的身体也像石头一样，身下拥着他的不是床褥而是细沙碎石，尖锐冰冷的石头和土块的包围让他甘之如饴，此刻他和它们是同类。  
在风声中正要睡去时，施魏因施泰格听见门开了。他睁开眼，看见黑暗中的阿根廷人，他走进来，无声无息，不慌不忙，像走在自己的主场和家中一样。里奥掀开被子爬进来，宣示主权般拉开他的胳膊枕了上去。  
里奥的腿滑到施魏因施泰格身上，手臂安稳地搭在他胸前，像是懵懂无知年轻人无意为之的诱惑。  
或许他只是为睡眠找个舒服的姿势，或许他确实在逗弄德国人。  
“跑这儿来干什么？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“睡觉，”里奥答道，坦然又带着分恶作剧的欢欣，“睡你，不行吗？”  
说话时里奥的气息吹在他颈窝里。  
施魏因施泰格对此无能为力。里奥随心所欲地变换着心情和态度，每一次他的躲避和视而不见都有他认为再正确不过的理由，而忽然间他来了兴致，问也不问别人的意见，随心所欲地做他想做的事——他的对错与应不应该没有一个世俗标准，这时的阿根廷人像青春期自以为是的少年，他要什么就一定要做什么，他感觉好的就是对的，他不喜欢的就是错的。  
施魏因施泰格抚着他的后背。  
“行，你要干什么都行。”  
他在心中暗自叹息。  
在里奥面前，他的原则都毁了，他的铁石心肠都派不上用场。  
但妥协必定会带来好处，施魏因施泰格搂着里奥，鼻尖在他耳后蹭了蹭，里奥战栗着躲开，怕他会忽然咬上去标记自己。他闹腾了两下，德国人把他安置在怀里稳稳地搂住，里奥靠在他身上很快睡着了。抱着怀中暖热的身体，施魏因施泰格在他耳朵和脸颊上吻了吻。哪怕只有今天这一晚，能这样抱着里奥，他也满足了。  
你到底要什么呢？他对睡着的阿根廷人发问。  
回答他的是里奥均匀的呼吸声。他睡得肆无忌惮——或者说，他在施魏因施泰格面前永远都是这样没有顾忌。德国人的威胁、冷淡或拒绝对里奥都没用处，到最后他总会心软。  
半夜跑过来拥着自己，连个解释也没有，还是那副想做什么就做什么的样子，想给他点颜色看看让他收敛也全然无效。  
面对外人时沉稳谦逊，在自己面前无法无天。  
心里抱怨着，手却只能拉着被子给里奥盖好。他也只是没办法罢了。

施魏因施泰格是喘不过气被压醒的。里奥睡得迷糊了，脑袋舒舒服服地压在他身上。  
胸口被他压得憋闷，却舍不得把他推开。里奥豪放地摊开四肢，心安理得地把德国人当成了枕头。  
过了好久里奥才醒，发现自己压到施魏因施泰格身上，嘴中咕哝着“不好意思”滚下来，躺到一边。他背对着德国人，施魏因施泰格摸着他的头发叹了口气。  
里奥打了个哈欠，“叹什么气啊？”  
施魏因施泰格只能摇头，“要是昨天上床了也就罢了，没上床还要被你这么欺负。”  
里奥“忽”地睁开眼，翻过身来说道：“不就是在你身上枕了一会儿吗？小气。”  
施魏因施泰格向里奥看了一眼，目光在唇上停留片刻。这时吻里奥他不会拒绝，但施魏因施泰格却觉得这样的亲吻索然无味。  
“我做饭去了，想吃什么？”  
他下床开始穿衣服，里奥望着他浸在光中的宽厚肩膀，他穿上衬衫，挡住里奥的视线。阿根廷人宁愿他别穿。  
“随便吧。”里奥又把自己卷进被子里。

做好早饭时两个大人各自坐在桌子的一端吃着，蒂亚戈的动画片没看完，还呆在客厅里。  
“我们在干什么呢？”施魏因施泰格压低声音问，“上次在巴塞罗那，你锁着门，我跑进你房里，这次我呆在自己的房间里，你又跑进来……”  
“所以怎么了？”里奥问。  
“你不觉得这样很奇怪吗？我们又不是小孩了……”  
里奥只顾着龇牙咧嘴地吐舌头，施魏因施泰格家的面包真是太难吃了。他在又涩又酸的面包上涂着果酱勉强吃掉，然后漱口般向嘴中狂塞煎香肠，晚了一会儿才答话。  
“但我们现在就是这样，”里奥咽下食物，“其实很简单，我昨天觉得和你一起睡应该比较舒服，就去你房间；上次我认为我们应该拉开距离，所以就锁了卧室门；至于下一次，我也不知道是什么样……如果总是这样难以预测，不是挺有趣的？”  
施魏因施泰格没纠正他，不是“我们现在就是这样”，而是里奥他自己一个人主导这一切，他尝试过不去配合、视而不见，但对他来说这并不舒服，看见里奥不高兴，施魏因施泰格感觉就像是自己被迎面打了一拳似的难受又堵心。  
“可能是吧。”  
说完这句，蒂亚戈噔噔噔地跑来吃饭了。他坐到椅子上，施魏因施泰格倒水给他。坐在对面的里奥嫌弃地推开盘子。  
“你家的面包太难吃了，我可从来没用这么可怕的食物招待过你，就算是主食也不至于选这么吓人的吧……”  
“这种对身体好，”施魏因施泰格说，对上他的目光，又改口道：“下次我换一种。”  
“我觉得挺好啊，”蒂亚戈咬了一大口黑面包，“爸爸从来没买过这种，我觉得咬起来很好玩。”  
施魏因施泰格怜爱又幸福地把正在吃东西的蒂亚戈抱过来，在他脸上亲了又亲，自己拿着刀叉喂他。  
里奥斜睨着他们两人。蒂亚戈认真舔着手上的果酱，施魏因施泰格喂他吃东西，脸上带着人生已然圆满的表情。  
说不定还真该让他多见见孩子，他都憋成什么样了。

最初爱情只是没有回应，施魏因施泰格好歹还记在心里，这让他每次看到里奥从楼梯上走下、从房间中走出时心中都是一动，仿佛再过上十年他也不会习惯里奥就这样轻易地出现在自己的房子里。但刚刚过去三四天，施魏因施泰格就发现忘掉感情比一直被它们束缚更容易，迅速利落地把不该记挂的东西都埋起来了——就像里奥那样，对于自己不想知道的一切都视而不见。  
几天来两人的相处温吞又寂静，像无人居住山谷中的湿热天气，不能像恋人那样亲密无间，不能像朋友那样畅所欲言，甚至也不能像家人一样敞开心扉，施魏因施泰格感觉自己更像是个友善的房东，敞开大门迎接客人到来，对他们关心备至，并且不求回报。  
或许回报还是存在的。  
见到里奥就是他的回报了。

曾有过的那次争执阻止了他们发生关系的可能。施魏因施泰格说过他只要“完整的”，所以不会接受只有滚床的关系，而里奥想要的连结只在肉体层面上，和感情无关，两人都顽固地守着自己的观点，表面上和和气气，私下里在这件事上却僵持着。  
在慕尼黑时里奥曾试着引诱他。赢了冠军又在假期中，里奥心情好、兴致也好，如果能引得施魏因施泰格按捺不住、打破自己说过的话，里奥会有种幼稚的成就感。施魏因施泰格隐约发现了里奥的想法，两人心照不宣互相试探，施魏因施泰格打定主意不被他引诱，里奥乐此不疲地逗弄着他。  
刚在床上躺下不过两分钟，里奥就靠到施魏因施泰格身上，手掌不安分地在他身上来回滑着。  
施魏因施泰格由着里奥闹。他还不至于定力那么差，再者，看到里奥引诱不成的气恼模样还是挺有趣的。  
过了一会儿，里奥压到他身上来吻他，施魏因施泰格不急不缓地回吻，里奥伏在他身上慢慢蹭着，还大着胆子把手伸到他身下摸着。感觉到施魏因施泰格身体忽然僵了一下，里奥得意地哼了一声笑出来，施魏因施泰格也笑，然后拿开里奥的手。  
“睡觉吧。”  
“你怕什么？真怕会忍不住？”里奥问，“不会啊，你不是打死也不愿意和我不明不白上床吗？”  
“你应该知道那是因为我在乎你。”  
“我知道，但我不想要那么多，只想和你上床你却不同意，这不是很伤人吗？”他问道，微笑中藏着戏谑的挑衅。  
“一个付出感情，一个却只想要肉体欢愉，你说伤人的是谁？”  
“你又把话题弄得那么沉重，”里奥从他身上滚下来，一副被扰了兴致的扫兴模样。他背对着施魏因施泰格躺下，“干嘛总这么严肃……”  
他盖好被子要睡，和他还隔着些距离的德国人忽然凑过来，咬住他耳朵后的腺体。里奥猛地缩起身体，周身发抖，动也不敢动。  
德国人的嘴唇在里奥耳朵后贴着，牙齿印进腺体上的皮肤，虽然知道就算这次施魏因施泰格标记他也只是临时的，但被人控制和占有的感觉仍让里奥胆寒，荷尔蒙搅得他全身滚热，头上却在冒冷汗，掌心也都是汗水。  
“巴斯蒂安……不行……”  
他努力挤出这几个字，施魏因施泰格的牙齿碰着耳后的皮肤，舌头舔得那一整片都湿淋淋的，然后亲吻着、吸吮着里奥的脖子、耳朵。  
他并没咬破腺体，但这也足够里奥心惊胆战了。  
他移开嘴唇，胳膊从里奥脖子下穿过，另一只胳膊从他身上盖过去，把里奥牢牢锁在怀里。  
“别玩火。”  
他温柔地、带着占有欲地拥住里奥时低声说道。  
里奥不敢掀开他的胳膊，乖乖躺在他怀里。过了两分钟，身上的寒意终于消散，也不再发抖后，里奥掰开他的手。  
“我去客房住。”  
“别动。”施魏因施泰格收紧了胳膊。  
里奥刚要抗议，忽然感觉到德国人的嘴唇挨在他耳后。他立刻安静了。  
“我们就不能好好在一起吗？”过了有好几分钟，施魏因施泰格问。  
“如果能的话早就在一起了，”里奥在他怀里拱了一下，“松开点儿，压得慌。”  
施魏因施泰格的手从胸口落到里奥的肚子上。迟疑一下，施魏因施泰格忽然松开他，翻过身去睡了。  
里奥认真考虑了一分钟要不要溜去客房。但德国人已经松开手，自己再偷偷跑掉未免太过胆小。犹豫片刻，里奥还是躺在床上没动，他开始思考自己和施魏因施泰格的关系，但不过几分钟就呼噜噜地睡着了。  
施魏因施泰格睁着眼睛看窗外。

在慕尼黑住了一个星期后，里奥带着蒂亚戈回阿根廷了。施魏因施泰格按照原定计划和朋友们去度假，在一个又一个差不多的海岛上思念着他的恋人和孩子，揣测他在英国的未来。  
趁着假期还没结束，施魏因施泰格去了巴塞罗那。现在里奥对于和他见面一事已经放下警惕了，甚至也不介意让队友看到他出现在这里。施魏因施泰格抵达的第二天里奥要去参加队友们的聚会，孩子很高兴和施魏因施泰格在家里玩。布斯克茨顺路来接他去伊涅斯塔家时，他和皮克一起见到院子里陪蒂亚戈玩的德国人。  
里奥对父子两人道别，上车加入队友们。  
上了车他就开始翻自己的背包，不知道皮克和布斯克茨眼神交流了好几个来回。  
里奥终于在放满了为伊涅斯塔的聚会带去的食物中找到了手机，再抬头时，正好看到布斯克茨和皮克又在交换眼神。  
“干嘛呢？”里奥问，看了看两人最终望向皮克，“你又被塞斯克甩了、所以要勾搭塞尔吉奥吗？”  
“这都是什么胡话啊。”皮克哀叹。  
“那你们俩挤眉弄眼的干什么？”  
“当然是因为你院子里多了头猪。”皮克答道，一边从后视镜中瞟着里奥。  
“哦，他啊，就来住两天么。”里奥打开手机玩着，不再说话了。  
皮克和布斯克茨继续心电感应，眼神交流。

伊涅斯塔的酒会热热闹闹，很快把大家灌得醉醺醺、吃得肚皮鼓鼓的。酒足饭饱后大家闲来无事开始找茬，皮克当机立断提出里奥的感情问题作为话题供大家探讨。里奥摸着鼓鼓的肚子斜眼看他，也懒得和他争。  
“你一个大龄青年，我们为你的感情问题操心很正常，”苏亚雷斯说，“塞尔吉奥那么好，就让他将就一下和你在一起吧。”  
“对啊，你们很搭啊。”马斯切拉诺附和。  
“和我在一起还要将就？”里奥醉醺醺地问，“不用你们搅和……有人在……嗯……”  
里奥觉得用“约会”这个词不切实际，说是那人在追他的话，里奥又说不出口。  
“施魏因施泰格。”皮克毫无顾忌地对好奇的队友们报出那个名字。  
“你们还没在一起？”拉基蒂奇问，“这都过去多久了？我以为你们要么在一起了、要么彻底断了呢。”  
“我们在一起过，”里奥答道，“就两个月那样……好久以前的事了。大概是去年吧。或者前年……我不记得了。”  
众人看看他，纷纷回忆施魏因施泰格出现在诺坎普的几次。上次的比赛、大上次来更衣室找里奥。想想那德国人寡言少语的认真模样，再看看吃得肚子滚圆摊开四肢靠在沙发上的里奥，他们忽然莫名地对德国人心生怜悯。  
“你对现在的感情状态满意吗，里奥？”伊涅斯塔问。  
“与其说满不满意……我宁愿没有‘感情状态’。”里奥恍惚地看着墙壁。  
大家低声自由讨论了一会儿，暗自摇头。  
“我知道，我知道，我在感情上一无所成，这一点我排第一。”里奥懒懒地自嘲起来。  
众人沉默片刻装作思考和犹豫，然后纷纷赞同。  
“对啊，这么多年连个像样的恋爱都没有过……”  
“连懵懂无知的青少年都不如……”  
“也不知道主动……”  
“你们也别说的太过分了，我还坐在这儿呢，”里奥抗议道，“你们凭什么说对我这么了解？我又没和你们挨个恋爱。”  
“有些事不用挨个恋爱也能看出来，”伊涅斯塔说，“比如只看一眼大家就知道像哈维和塞尔吉奥都是在感情上稳重可靠的人。”  
“因为他们平时也是那种类型，”里奥说，“我平时也是挺可靠的。”  
他等着大家的赞同，但半晌也没人说话。最后苏亚雷斯说：“你确实也能算得上是可靠的人，但你更像是不说话的那种类型。”  
“这说明我沉稳。”里奥答道。  
“沉稳的人可不会这么评价自己。”布斯克茨说。  
“你们今天就是要跟我对着干，我算看明白了。”  
皮克攥着瓶啤酒开口了：“大家只是说你在感情上不那么成熟……可能是因为恋爱的少吧。多了就有经验了。”  
“我没那么糟。”里奥瞪着他。  
“你没那么糟，”皮克做出投降的手势，“你只是一根筋又想做什么就做什么，还觉得自己做的都是对的。”  
“生活不就是这样吗？不能想做什么就做什么，那得多难受？”  
“是，是，自由自在确实很爽，”皮克答道，“但感情不是一个人就能玩转的东西啊，还有另一个人要考虑。”  
里奥感觉他说的似乎有道理。但他喝的太多、吃的也太多，脑子更不想转了。他迷糊地躺在沙发上，任由哈维逗弄孩子似的有一下没一下地抓着他的头发。  
意识混沌之际，里奥隐约对施魏因施泰格有些愧疚。  
迷糊着想起施魏因施泰格的面孔，里奥浑身都沉沉的，头脑发晕，他更想睡了。  
早点睡去、早点不去想他，也就不会难受了。  
他早知道自己逃不掉，无论做出多洒脱的样子只至多只能骗骗外人。他想要施魏因施泰格，但他不敢。  
他仍是凡人，世界上仍有让他畏惧的东西。交出了心却只有背叛作为回报，爱得越深就被人掌控得越牢固……如果有一天施魏因施泰格真的标记他了，他该怎么办？以后就只能追随他、顺从他？  
被人牢牢掌控，那样的爱情不要也罢。  
这不是单相思，里奥很喜欢他，也无法遏制地爱着他。  
或许等到有朝一日他不再害怕时，他会对施魏因施泰格说。

 

第二十五章

夏日的凉风吹过时，施魏因施泰格攥着手机犹豫不决地站在电视前。  
他花费好几分钟打出一段长长的话，然后又删掉。手指在屏幕上犹豫着，不知道是否该拨出去。  
或许里奥早就看到了混乱的前兆。施魏因施泰格去探望孩子时和里奥聊过几句，他对国家队的状况三缄其口，施魏因施泰格只是想和他随便聊聊天，里奥却连队里的趣事都想不到，他对球队眼下的状况不知所措。那当然不该是他来操心的事，但里奥在乎胜利。  
又一次，在他极度渴望和需要冠军时遭遇挫折。  
一而再再而三败在同一个地方，施魏因施泰格想不出会有什么更好的方式击垮一个人。  
让他一败涂地、彻底崩溃的好方法。  
在施魏因施泰格拿着手机犹豫的时候，他看见电视上慢放的镜头，里奥身上的汗水沾透了衣服，像一场大雨从天而降将他浇得七零八落，他望着镜头，那几秒钟很短暂，却被拉伸得无限延长。施魏因施泰格几近惶恐地看着那人阴沉的面孔望着自己。他哭过，眼睛泛红，更可怕的是他像是完全破碎了。  
阿根廷人望着镜头，像是在宣告，像是在挑衅。  
我就是这样被击败的，看到了吗？我就是这样被打垮的。  
就像这样。  
施魏因施泰格说不出“轮也该轮到了”这种话，兢兢业业、拼命努力的球队很多，但在他看来，里奥应该获得的胜利和奖杯显然要比现在更多。  
关掉电视，施魏因施泰格放下手机。他痛恨失败，这时的里奥无法被安慰。

里奥像从未在他生活中出现过一样消失了。  
施魏因施泰格适应着英国的生活，从语言、环境到新的队友和新的联赛。天气一日日冷下来，他应对着全新的却并不如想象中那样尽如人意的生活，偶尔猜测一下他和里奥是否就此结束了。  
仔细想想，他所承诺的十年已过去了快两年了。再这样不急不缓地继续下去，十年后他也还是现在的模样，但那时他早就不在球场上了，闲暇时像现在这样拿着瓶啤酒对着电视，看上面轻松如意的恋情和大同小异的故事。别人身上发生的事看起来都顺利得蹊跷，而施魏因施泰格连像样的约会都没有过几次。  
他原本有很多机会，但他在等一个等不到的人。  
里奥太任性，太自我，施魏因施泰格应该约束他、让他收敛，甚至是改变、或干脆标记他，好让他们的恋情得以继续，但他狠不下心，最终落得个圣诞节也要独自打发的下场。  
最初施魏因施泰格只是想在里奥心情不好的时候别去打扰他，但一整个月没收到阿根廷人的消息后，他和自己打了个赌。他想知道如果自己不主动联系的话，里奥是否还会想起他来，哪怕只是一条信息，或者让他来探望孩子。  
从盛夏等到隆冬，施魏因施泰格没得到任何东西。反常的是他并不恼怒，竟然觉得这样很正常，理所应当，就像他现在躺在沙发上喝啤酒这样顺理成章。  
这份感情把他的脾气磨光了。阿根廷人尽管拖延、尽管折磨他好了，他已经不可能再感觉恼火和被伤害，甚至在被忽视的状态下也不会感觉被抛弃。  
一无所有反而让他从情感中超脱。  
如果从外人的角度来看，现在的他一定过着极度无趣的生活。但施魏因施泰格知道，在他看似乏味的、倦怠生活的表面之下，一场天塌地陷、脱胎换骨的变革和暴动正在预谋着，就在幽深的地底。  
下着雪，空了的啤酒瓶倒在地毯上，施魏因施泰格躺在沙发上睡着了。

在他不知道的时候，一个身影正向他的房子走来。  
那人拿出手机，看看上面的信息，又看看眼前的房子，再走近查看门牌号，来回比对着。  
黑漆漆的房子让他犹豫，但片刻后，他还是按响了门铃。  
施魏因施泰格被吵闹的门铃声惊醒，他困倦地、不耐烦地拉开门，被门口的冷风吹得牙齿打颤，然后看着面前黑漆漆的、臃肿的棉花包。  
施魏因施泰格那句没好气的“你谁啊”刚要说出口，包裹在黑色大衣里的人抬头看他，月光这才吝啬一点光线照在他脸上。  
忽然间施魏因施泰格不冷了，他觉得自己或许是在做梦。他想亲吻里奥，想拥抱他，也想就这样站着一动不动。  
里奥向前一步，施魏因施泰格后退，把他让进门厅。  
门在他们身后关上，里奥摘下连帽衫的帽子，在繁琐的帽子和围巾中露出脸。  
看到他的眼睛，施魏因施泰格心中一凛。  
告诉我你要什么，告诉我什么东西我给不了你。  
施魏因施泰格愿意继续这样和他对望着，他可以一直看下去，像注视着美梦成真的瞬间。  
在寂静中，施魏因施泰格听到了里奥低低的叹息，这声叹息像开关一样，施魏因施泰格想也不想就吻了上去，里奥拥着他，两人磕磕绊绊移进客厅，然后倒在沙发上。里奥伏在他身上，臃肿的外套已被他脱掉扔在一旁。  
施魏因施泰格不想问他为什么来，里奥也无意解释。他眷恋地吻着德国人，然后倦怠地整个人都趴在他身上。  
施魏因施泰格搂着他，手掌在他沾着凉气的衣服上滑过，他把阿根廷人抱得紧了些，好让他赶快暖和过来。  
黑暗中除了寂静的呼吸声之外一无所有。许久后施魏因施泰格突兀地开口了。  
他的话并不惹人喜欢，但施魏因施泰格知道他迟早要和里奥说到这些，不必拖延。  
“你已经好了？”  
里奥笑了一声，头还枕在对方肩上。  
“不，我不好，”他立刻明白过来施魏因施泰格指的是什么，“但也到了该好起来的时候了。”  
“你是心情不好才来找我的？”他问，决意把不好听的话都一口气说完。  
“你这人越来越狡猾了，”里奥含糊地笑着，“你就是想让我说‘我是因为想你才来找你的’，是吧？”  
“这是事实吗？”  
“当然是。”  
“我以为你会说你就是心情不好才想起我的。”  
“那是撒谎啊。”里奥哼哼着。  
施魏因施泰格摸着他的头发。听到他这句话，大概也就够了。  
他不再问，对于他们过于亲密的姿态和与此不相匹配的疏离关系也不置一词。  
“饿没饿？要吃东西吗？”  
里奥从施魏因施泰格身上滑下去，侧躺着窝在沙发上、枕着施魏因施泰格的肩膀。  
“不用，就这样躺一会儿吧。”  
施魏因施泰格以为他们能借着这个机会好好说说话，但里奥竟很快睡着了。德国人试探着叫他时，回应他的只有含糊的一声咕哝。  
他累了。不是短途飞行带来的，而是过去这半年甚至更久的时间里积攒下的疲倦。  
或许他是太累了才来找自己的。  
这个忽然的念头让施魏因施泰格庆幸。里奥有朋友、家人和队友，但他最终选择千里迢迢飞到英国来找自己。  
到了这时，施魏因施泰格连他是否还想和自己共同生活也不在乎了。  
从前的他和多数人一样急功近利，盯着有型的东西，事情一旦开始就想马上看到效果和改变，如同签了约就该上场踢球，恋爱了就应该在一起，互诉衷肠、不分彼此、如胶似漆——事情理当如此，他也应该收获想要的东西。  
那时他总是相信他不会等上很久，事情一定很快就有结果了。现在回想起来，施魏因施泰格自己也不知道他哪来的乐观和信心，无论里奥回绝了多少次，他总是认为这只是暂时的麻烦。  
甚至事情拖过一整年还没见到结果时，施魏因施泰格还是没死心，他已经不再急躁，只静静等着结果。  
到现在，他连结果都不要了。或许里奥再过上十年也没和他在一起，说不定里奥最终还是和巴萨的某个人恋爱结婚了，那时候他们早就退役，彼此再无交集，施魏因施泰格独自在家里看电视时会想起他和里奥曾经恋爱过，长大的蒂亚戈可能偶尔来看看他……这大概就是全部了。  
当然，也不排除施魏因施泰格会再结婚的可能。他会全心全意对那人好，但恐怕再也找不回面对里奥时的激情和狂热。

清晨里奥醒来时独自躺在床上。他记得昨晚施魏因施泰格把他带到楼上，也记得一整夜他都被德国人搂着。  
他坐起来揉揉眼睛，看到一旁明显有睡过痕迹的枕头和床褥。这么说施魏因施泰格只是起得早一些。  
他起来穿衣服，忽然注意到房间里挂满了圣诞装饰。  
里奥的手停在衣扣上，在回忆中确定着施魏因施泰格是否是会为了圣诞节将家里装饰得五彩缤纷的人。  
但有节日气氛还是挺让人振奋的。里奥换好衣服离开卧室，刚从走廊迈出去，就听见施魏因施泰格在哼歌。里奥走进客厅，看见施魏因施泰格站在窗台上挂彩灯。  
“早，”里奥望着热闹非凡的客厅，他确信昨晚自己来到他家时房子还不是这幅模样，“你干什么呢？”  
“过节了，当然要装饰一下。”施魏因施泰格挂好了灯，从窗台上下来打量着，“挺不错吧？我今天早上刚把这些东西翻出来，上面全是灰，擦了好半天……就差圣诞树了。”  
“今天已经二十四号了，你还没买树？”里奥问。  
“我原本没打算买，但后来还是觉得……”  
他没说下去，只打量着房子。里奥明白了。  
施魏因施泰格原本没心情过节，想着自己一个人对付过去也就算了，但现在里奥来了——毫不夸张地说，他让万物复苏的季节提前到来，现在施魏因施泰格对什么都有兴致，当然不会让他的里奥冷冷清清过圣诞。  
两人先吃了早饭，饭后施魏因施泰格琢磨着去买树，也想和里奥一起在城中逛逛，好不容易里奥来英国看他，他们总不能一直闷在家里。  
开车去往市中心的路上，他们发现了一处设在路边的市场，工人们正在卸货，把树木从车上搬下来。施魏因施泰格停车，两人去看看有没有合适的树。  
“都在这儿呢，随便挑，”一个老板模样的人指挥着工人搬树，“但我推荐这种，”他向自己左手边指着，“都是云杉，刚到的，价格也划算。”  
里奥向那堆树看了看，怎么看都觉得模样差了些。他抻着脖子向老板身后望。  
“我要那种。”他指着老板身后的那片。  
“哦，那些呀，不能卖，都订出去了，就等着人来取呢，还有商场和超市批量买的……”  
“他就是想加价，”里奥拉着施魏因施泰格的袖子，“就要那个，放在后面最大的那个，摆在家里肯定好看。”  
里奥英语不好，施魏因施泰格问老板最大的那棵怎么卖。老板推三阻四：“那一片冷杉都订出去了，忽然卖给你们，我们还得补偿客户差价……”  
“差价多少？”施魏因施泰格问。  
里奥忽然听懂了这句英语，赶快拦着施魏因施泰格，“你别上当，这都二十四号了，再不卖他就卖不出去了，别当冤大头……”  
里奥知道他们俩都不差一棵树的钱，但施魏因施泰格是因为他来了才想装饰家里的，里奥不想让他花冤枉钱。  
似懂非懂地听着他们讲英语，里奥也加入进去。  
“你告诉他，那棵树太大了，没有几个人会买的，卖给我们算了……什么差价，树长得都一样，卖哪棵不是卖，就算已经订出去了，那他换成另外一棵树对方也不可能认出来这不是原来订的那个……”  
施魏因施泰格和老板讲价，里奥在一边用西语帮腔，偶尔还磕磕巴巴地说两句英语。过了一会儿终于谈成了，里奥看着施魏因施泰格从钱包里拿出钞票，觉得价格还算合理，里奥愉悦地吹了声口哨。  
“幸好我跟你来了，不然你就要花冤枉钱了。”  
“幸好你来了，不然我还不知道你也会和人讲价。”施魏因施泰格笑道，和老板说好地址，等着工人晚上把东西送来。  
“小时候买东西都要讲价的，不然零花钱就不够用了。”  
里奥哼着歌走回车上，施魏因施泰格也跟过来。一口价直接买下东西当然节省时间，但与其立刻买了东西走人，他更喜欢里奥在他旁边帮腔、说着支离破碎的英语讲价的样子。

搞定了圣诞树，两人在市区里走了一整天。里奥或许是来英国散心的，但他这天过的一点也不轻松，施魏因施泰格家里的食物储备不充足，不好用的烤箱也该换了，圣诞树上的装饰还没买，甚至里奥觉得施魏因施泰格也该添置几件新衣服了，毕竟过节了，总要有个节日的样子。  
他为施魏因施泰格选了衣服，让他挨个试穿，并自己划了卡付款。施魏因施泰格从更衣室出来时里奥已经交完钱了。  
“你到我这儿来，又是买我穿的衣服，怎么能让你花钱？”  
看着售货员打包衣服时，施魏因施泰格在他耳边问。  
“和我还要分你的我的？”里奥翻着桌上的新品目录，随口应道。  
施魏因施泰格听了竟觉得很自然。  
“你不是过来和我结婚的吧？”施魏因施泰格笑了，在他耳旁小声问。  
“对呀，我就是来和你结婚的，不好吗？”里奥以玩笑的声音回问，“明天的头条就是：《梅西，施魏因施泰格：不可能》。”  
“标题不错。”施魏因施泰格笑起来。和里奥相处这么久都没多少进展，他已经不会把这些话当真了。这时候售货员把东西装好递给他们，两人拎着袋子离开，回车上放好东西然后去电器城。  
他们在几家店里走了走，都没买成，里奥对烤箱十分挑剔。施魏因施泰格猜测这或许是因为里奥爱吃的缘故。  
“不我们不是要最大的，有时候烤的东西不多，用个这么大的家伙烤东西……这儿的售货员怎么回事，你跟他们说说啊，我们不是冤大头、不是非买最贵的不可。”  
里奥指挥着，施魏因施泰格和售货员商讨起来。  
“这帮人根本不懂怎么做饭，就知道把没用功能最多的推荐给我们……”  
“我用的话其实买个差不多的就行了。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“那也不能给你一个用着不顺手的啊，”里奥答道，“功能太复杂，你会连调都不会调的。”  
费了半天功夫，他终于挑到一个中意的烤箱给施魏因施泰格。里奥说他厨房的水龙头旧了、不好用，两人又买了新的替换，顺便把下水管也买了新的。

晚上两人找到一家意料之外没有人满为患的餐厅，他们选了角落的位置，窗户从外面看不到里面，一根巨大的柱子挡住了室内的视线，除了走过来上菜的侍者，没有人能看到他们。  
侍者留下菜单后离开了，两人各自拿着一份看着，里奥在第三次把菜单面向施魏因施泰格问他“这是什么”之后，他干脆让施魏因施泰格坐到自己这边来。  
“我讨厌英语，也讨厌外语……”他嘟囔着看菜单，“做意大利菜的弄什么英语菜单……”  
“德语也不喜欢？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“相当讨厌，”里奥说，“说起来硬邦邦的，像要和人打架似的。就算是情话说起来也还是那个德行。”  
“你还是偏见太深，”施魏因施泰格答道，然后说了一串里奥听不懂的话。  
“说人话。”里奥笑眯眯地瞪着他。  
“在你身边我才能找到安宁。”  
“所以这是夸奖的话？”  
“这是情话。”  
“嗯，”里奥翻着菜单，“‘安宁’倒是种不错的状态，但太温吞了。”  
“四季绚丽，凛冬苦寒，而我唯爱寒冬。”施魏因施泰格用德语和西语先后说了一遍。  
里奥眨巴着眼睛看他。  
“就是萝卜青菜各有所爱的意思。”施魏因施泰格无奈解释道。  
里奥大笑起来。他喜欢施魏因施泰格拿他无可奈何的样子。  
对菜单提出种种疑问后，里奥终于点好了菜。施魏因施泰格刚要回到自己那边，里奥拉住他。“就在这儿吧。”  
他们坐在谁也看不见的死角，确实不用顾忌太多。  
里奥侧着身子向窗外看，放松地靠在施魏因施泰格身上。  
“以为你会回阿根廷呢，过节了怎么没和家里人在一起？”  
“那你怎么没和家里人在一起？”里奥反问。  
“我假期短，懒得来回折腾。再说前几天我刚回过德国。”  
“我也懒得动，回阿根廷又远。我让我哥把孩子带回去，我就跑到你这儿来了。我来的正是时候，对吧？你正一个人孤零零地躺在家里喝啤酒呢。”里奥说。  
“对，幸好你来了。”施魏因施泰格把酒递给他，里奥刚要喝，德国人忽然拦住他，搂着他的腰吻了上去。  
里奥攥着酒杯热切地迎合他的亲吻，几十秒后匆匆分开了。  
“我以为你会躲开，”施魏因施泰格诧异，“我没想亲上去，我真以为你会躲开。”  
“躲来躲去有什么意思。”  
“万一被媒体拍到呢？”  
“让他们拍，让他们写，”里奥笑道，“我不是都起好头条题目了吗。”  
“你真不介意？”  
里奥喝了口酒放下酒杯，窗外的落雪映白了他的脸。  
“到了这种时候……早就什么都不怕了，”他摸着光滑的杯子，“最好的，最坏的，都经历了，不就是那么回事吗。反正——”他看着窗外饶有兴致地笑了，“我现在不是来了吗？好好玩几天，以后的事以后再说。”  
他提议再干一杯，这时侍者开始为他们上菜，里奥的注意力转移到食物上，他说起曾去过的一家餐厅，那里的菜和这里的很像。里奥甚至好兴致地为施魏因施泰格用刀叉剥虾壳，虾肉忽然送到德国人的盘子上时他还怔了怔。  
“……大冬天就该去船上，被海风吹得哆哆嗦嗦，看冰山什么的，这样才好玩。”  
里奥根本没留心发怔的施魏因施泰格，他剥了第二只虾自己吃掉，继续和施魏因施泰格聊度假。  
“你不是怕冷吗？”他接上里奥的话。  
“偶尔冻一下又没事，不是为了好玩吗。”  
说了几句，里奥又把剥好的虾放到他面前。  
“放着我来，里奥。”  
“啊？”  
“别剥了，我来。”施魏因施泰格指了下虾。里奥根本没当回事，看见他指着那盘菜才反应过来他在说什么。  
里奥放下不管了，和施魏因施泰格聊着队友们去度假的地方，一面吃掉他送到自己面前的东西。  
“你那种难吃的面包是哪买的？有名字吗？蒂亚戈还找呢，但西班牙不卖那么难吃的黑面包，买了好几种都不是……”  
“他还惦记着呢？你怎么没给我打电话，我就告诉孩子是哪种了。”  
“我都怕那么难吃的东西吃了对身体不好，怎么可能因为这个给你打电话……”  
晚饭后两人去了超市，买了很多装饰和食物回来。到家时正好圣诞树送到了，里奥原本打算和施魏因施泰格一起装饰圣诞树，但他吃饱了就犯懒，两人一起把树安置在客厅后，里奥就躺在沙发上不动了。  
“我真想帮忙来着，真的。”他横在沙发上，胳膊空悬着搭在外面。  
“我更喜欢你躺在那儿看着我干活，”施魏因施泰格站在梯子上挂树顶的彩带，他拿着金色和白色对比着，“你更喜欢哪个？”  
“白色的挂在上面，金色放下面吧……”里奥从沙发上滚下来坐到地上，“说真的，巴斯蒂安，我忘了给你准备礼物了……”  
“你今天买的衣服就算是礼物了。”施魏因施泰格小心地挂着彩带，不让它们上下间距过大。  
“那多敷衍啊，我本来想买点什么，但逛了一天也没看见特别的东西。所以你别送我礼物了好吗？我都没准备回礼。”  
“早就准备好了，之前没和你联系，还怕你不要呢，”施魏因施泰格挂好了白色彩带，从袋子里拿出金色的亮光球挂上去，“反正也不怎么浪漫，但挺实用的，到时候你收下就好了。”  
“是什么啊？”  
“明天就能知道了。”施魏因施泰格拿出新买的小彩灯捋着。  
里奥在客厅里四下看着，“到底是什么？我在你家里没看到像礼物的东西啊。”  
“明天早上就知道了，着什么急。而且——千万别抱有期待，不浪漫，真的，我这人也浪漫不起来……”  
彩灯缠成一团了，施魏因施泰格坐在地上解着变成一团乱麻的灯线，里奥凑到他身后，然后趴到他身上，身体贴着他的后背，搂着他的脖子。  
“我觉得你已经很好了，也不用干什么浮夸的事来证明浪漫不浪漫的。”  
“被你夸奖可真难得。”  
“我说的是真的，我觉得你特别好。”  
他用小孩子宣布这件事必须如此的语气说道。施魏因施泰格松开彩灯，握住里奥的手刚要说什么，里奥在他脸上亲了一口，又跑回到沙发上去了。  
施魏因施泰格看里奥一眼。亲完了就跑，还真是他的作风。简直和他处理感情的方式一样，不明不白，能拖就拖，顾头不顾尾……  
解开缠绕在一起的彩灯，施魏因施泰格把灯线绕着圈挂到树上，然后拿出其他装饰继续挂着。  
里奥坐在沙发上看他。最初他只是懒洋洋地望着，然后神色越来越认真，眼中的光也暗淡下去了。  
“怎么样？”终于装饰好圣诞树后，施魏因施泰格站在拆开的纸袋和包装箱中问。  
“好看，”里奥笑着，“过来。”  
施魏因施泰格走过来，在里奥面前跪下，里奥像对待小孩子一样捧着他的脸。  
“你把我当成糖了吗？”施魏因施泰格问，“看你笑的。”  
“你比糖好太多了，”里奥仍笑着，目光在他脸上不住地打量着，“有好多次我都觉得奇怪，怎么会有你这样的人。”  
“什么样？”  
“这样好的人，”里奥说，“好到我不敢相信我能拥有你。”  
“但我本来就是你的。”  
“我不相信，”里奥打量着他，“那样的好事怎么能发生在我身上？”  
“所有好事都应该发生在你身上。”施魏因施泰格搂住他。这句话说出口，他忽然确定了自己的圣诞愿望，他甚至都不期盼以后能继续和里奥见面，但里奥必须得到他想要的东西。  
至于他自己——  
施魏因施泰格有他自己的傲慢。曾经他不愿在最轻而易举的时候促成他和里奥的爱情，认为那来得太容易，甚至有怜悯和折扣的感觉。顺境会掩盖矛盾，掩盖冲突和汹涌的暗流，逆境不会。  
他们有过最好的时刻，也见过了最坏的处境。最终里奥在疲惫时还是出现在他的门口，这比多少句告白都更让施魏因施泰格确信他在里奥心中的位置。  
在里奥来找他的那天，他的愿望就已经实现了。

圣诞节后的第二天，施魏因施泰格有比赛要踢，里奥去现场观战了。那次是曼联主场，施魏因施泰格问里奥用不用单独送他到球场，里奥表示不用折腾，他们一起去就好。  
里奥把自己裹得严严实实，像个普通球迷那样出现在看台上，兴致高昂地看完了一整场比赛。赛后还混进更衣室前的走廊上，逮住罗霍和他聊了半天。他来得匆忙，也没想到该选什么礼物，聊了一会儿后塞给罗霍一瓶酒就走了。  
他们聊天时就站在走廊上，不少队友来来回回走过时都看到梅西了，本以为他是到了英国、偶尔来看场比赛顺便和同乡叙旧的，结果换好衣服去停车场时就看见他和施魏因施泰格一起聊着天向车上走，手里还拿着刚买的热狗边走边吃。  
“你们这儿还是有好吃的东西么，我给你也买了一个，在袋子里呢，”里奥大口吃着， “来看你的比赛感觉真奇怪……但还挺有意思的。我很少到现场看比赛，还是到英国来。下半场你那几次传球真利落……”  
“里奥——”  
“怎么了？”  
“大家都在看我们。”  
里奥左右看了看，停车场上有几个换好衣服的球员各自向他们的车走，但眼睛都有意无意地瞟着他们，甚至走到车门前的也磨蹭着没上车，盯着他们想看得清楚些。  
“所以怎么了？”里奥问。  
“他们可能在奇怪我们的关系。”施魏因施泰格说，似乎在期盼些什么。  
“是啊……”里奥向远远近近的几人看了一眼。原本他不可能做出回应，但这次他只觉得如果一个吻就能让施魏因施泰格开心，他实在没有理由不这么做。  
里奥抹抹嘴，抬头在施魏因施泰格唇上吻了一下，拍拍他的胳膊。  
“好啦，这下可以上车了吧？”  
施魏因施泰格忽然笑了，抱着里奥亲了起来，里奥的手紧紧攥着热狗，他不担心被别人看到，他只担心食物会掉在地上。  
“大冷天的！”  
十几秒后，施魏因施泰格刚一放开他里奥就说道。  
“马上走马上走——”他笑起来，搂着里奥又在他唇上吻了一下，然后才打开车门。施魏因施泰格走回驾驶席那边，开车门时看见刚刚还装作无动于衷的队友们都八卦地瞪大了眼睛。  
“我刚才都忘了，”他向场外开车时说，“英国的小报那么无孔不入……”  
“怕什么，又不犯法，”里奥终于吃完了热狗，他再次擦净嘴角，“回去我要买调味酱，你别忘了在便利店停一下。”

一整个圣诞假期里奥都住在施魏因施泰格家里，他去看了好几场曼联的比赛，无论主场客场他都跟着跑，也不嫌累。过去了快半个月，两人还是没发生关系，但看起来他们都对目前这种状态很满意。  
到了不得不回西班牙的早上，里奥到了机场后塞了一个U盘给施魏因施泰格。德国人给他的圣诞礼物是阿根廷的一家牧场，养了上千头牛，以后里奥吃起烤肉来可以更随便了。里奥说这就算是回礼了。  
“回家再看，之前我说没给你准备礼物，是觉得当面给你这东西太难为情。”  
施魏因施泰格接过U盘。“里面是什么啊？”  
“反正是我耗时耗力弄出来的……这就算是‘心血之作’了，你小心点别外传。”  
“到底是什么？总不会是——”  
里奥咧开嘴笑了：“没错，是‘里奥的浴室教学. AVI’，限制级，未成年人请在父母陪同下观看。”  
“开玩笑吧，里奥……”  
“拿回去看看不就知道了？”  
施魏因施泰格认真在想里奥说的到底是不是真的，脸忽然涨红了。  
“想什么呢！回去好好开车，我走了。”里奥在他唇上吻了一下，打开车门要走，被施魏因施泰格拉住了。  
“我什么时候能再见你？下一次见面我们还要等上五六个月吗？”  
里奥摸着德国人的唇角，他嘴上有些发干，里奥在上面吻了吻，让他干燥的唇湿润起来。  
“或许不用那么久。”  
留下这句话，里奥下车离开了。  
施魏因施泰格不能下车去送他，一直望着他直到他消失在视线里，然后拿起银色的U盘看了看，奇怪里面会是什么。  
施魏因施泰格按照里奥说的，回家后才把U盘插在电脑上，查看里面的内容。  
文件夹中只有一个视频，施魏因施泰格几乎是哆嗦着打开的，他生怕视频一打开就出现浴室的景象和流水声，心惊胆战等了好几秒，施魏因施泰格才发现没有画面，屏幕上一片漆黑。  
“巴斯蒂安，我录了这个视频给你——呃，其实只有声音，我不太会设置这些东西……”  
施魏因施泰格一边听一边想这样的礼物倒也挺有趣，不知道里奥要对他说什么……  
施魏因施泰格猛地瞪大了眼睛——他刚反应过来里奥磕磕巴巴说的是德语。  
“我想好好准备一份圣诞礼物给你，但买东西这种事不太适合我们，再贵的东西我们基本上也都能买起，我想准备些不同的东西，所以……呃，我强迫马克——就是特尔施特根——让他陪我练了好几个星期……”  
好多个休息日的下午，里奥都是在特尔施特根恨铁不成钢地教他说德语的书房里度过的。里奥学得慢，总是发错音，每次学德语的下午他都要三到四次宣布不学了、放弃了，但特尔施特根不能容忍做事半途而废，每次都怒气冲冲把里奥拎回来，在他的坚持和里奥的勉强继续中，里奥终于把一整页信用德语读下来了。虽然还有些磕绊，但好歹能让人听懂了。  
为了达到更加接近完美的效果，特尔施特根坚持让在他整段录音里都说德语，于是里奥不得不多学了好多句。  
学了好多天，里奥还是十分确信：他的语言能力只能让他把这页信读下来，他对德语还是不开窍。或对任何外语都是如此。  
一个多月的时间里，里奥总是和特尔施特根神神秘秘地混在一起，队友们忽然开窍，以为里奥对德国人情有独钟，热心地为他介绍了好几个来自德国的约会对象，里奥斩钉截铁地拒绝了，并声称谁再给他介绍德国人他们的友谊就到此结束。  
“可你不是喜欢……”  
“你们没听过那句话吗？”里奥说，“我不是喜欢德国人，而是我喜欢的人恰好是德国人罢了。”  
寂静一会儿，队友对又开始讲冷笑话的里奥回应道：“没有这样的话。”  
“现在有了！”里奥宣布，“以后哪国的也别给我介绍，我早就有人了。”  
大家纷纷向特尔施特根投去怀疑的目光。正直的门将身正不怕影子斜，不理会也不做出回应。  
听着里奥的声音，施魏因施泰格对着电脑想象着里奥愁眉苦脸对着特尔施特根、强迫自己学下去的样子。  
里奥花了许多个晚上写出一页信来。他修改了很多次，然后试图用电脑翻译成德语、自己读出来，但他企图无师自通的计划几乎立刻就宣布作废，他不得不向特尔施特根求助。  
让外人帮他翻译、教他读这些话，里奥其实是很别扭的。但特尔施特根对此没有任何反应，里奥很高兴他是个没有幽默感、不会开玩笑的德国人——不，这不是说德国人不好，里奥在心里补充。  
视频中继续传来里奥的声音。  
“我不喜欢外语，而且非常讨厌德语——你知道我是因为德国队才讨厌的，就算我喜欢你、我也不能撒谎说我对你的国家队有一丁点好感，从德国队到德语，我都不喜欢。但这是你的语言。我想试着用它对你说话。”  
“我认识很多非常好的人，你是他们中最特别的一个。你是我喜欢的人。”  
毫无预兆地，里奥流利又理所当然地说出这句话。施魏因施泰格几乎想倒回去重听。  
“我们看起来像是最不可能在一起的两个人，以前我也是这么认为的。但在我身上发生了太多看似不可能的事，好的，坏的，最好的，最坏的，我已经不认为还有什么事不可能了。”  
“我非常喜欢你，也对未来非常不确信。我们失败过一次，所以我不敢尝试了，怕重蹈覆辙。失败是常事，不是这次输了下次就一定会赢。在球场上我会继续尝试，在感情上我不想，那种感觉并不好受。直到现在，我也不认为这会很容易。”  
“但诱惑太大了，巴斯蒂安。有时候人们就是会明知道是陷阱也要跳进去，阴谋都有利益做诱饵，陷阱也有让人难以拒绝的引诱。”  
“你就是饵料。我这样说是不是很奇怪？”  
“想要抵制你、拒绝你，对我实在太难了。那么久都不见你，因为我知道我有多容易被诱惑、多容易屈服。对方是你，我没有多少自制力。”  
“我有很多考虑，也拖得足够久了——不能更久了，再等下去，我们都老了。后来我想：管它呢，在变老之前，尝试一下算了，大不了一败涂地，再难受一次罢了。”  
“我知道我太固执了，总是随心所欲。谢谢你总是包容我，谢谢你不介意。”  
“我喜欢你。很爱你。想和你一起生活。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
音频到此结束。施魏因施泰格的胳膊肘支在桌子上，双手撑着头，遮住眼睛。  
过了几分钟，他拿出手机拨过去，但听筒中传来的只有忙音。飞机已经起飞了。

 

第二十六章

欢闹的音乐混合着笑声在大厅中回荡，施魏因施泰格推开门，夕阳的光芒透过细长的窗洒倾泻到他身前，正在说笑的队友们走过来和他打招呼，把他拉到他们中间。  
平常日子的姿态千奇百怪，欢聚的时刻却总是相似。人们喜气洋洋地聚集到一起，无论是否切实感到快乐，这都是个他们愿意尝试去快乐起来的日子。施魏因施泰格听着队友说话，他并未留心内容，也没注意到自己在听这些闲话时一直在笑。他知道今天里奥也会来。  
特尔施特根的婚礼邀请的宾客并不多，由此球员们的面孔就更容易被发现。在自己的国家队队友之外，施魏因施泰格已经见到了五六个巴萨的球员。他想见的只有里奥，但阿根廷人迟迟没有现身。  
“现在天气不暖和，要是再等上两个月就好了……”  
“哪有结婚还要等的？”  
队友们的闲聊在耳旁飘过，施魏因施泰格不经意地听着，偶尔回应一声。隐约间他听到些小小的喧哗声，在他回头之前，他忽然意识到是里奥来了。  
他回头去寻，门口有五六个人先后走进来，里奥走在后面，正和布斯克茨说着什么。  
刚进入大厅，里奥的眼睛就在人群中寻着，施魏因施泰格耐心地等着他的目光扫过自己。早来的巴萨队友走过去对里奥打招呼，挡住他的视线，施魏因施泰格等了几秒钟，再看向里奥时，他们的目光对上，里奥略一怔，笑容在脸上散开，嘴角勾出笑容。  
这是圣诞假期后他们的第一次见面。施魏因施泰格早就想去探望他，但训练和比赛太多，他们只能保持电话联系，直到天气渐渐回暖、特尔施特根邀请他们参加婚礼，两人才有机会见面。  
远远看着里奥，喧哗声在施魏因施泰格脑海中逐渐消失。浪漫的、无序的、疯狂的、满是不切实际幻想的念头逐一被打散，他脑中被理智的、有序的、实际的想法填满。  
霎时间世界上仿佛根本不存在难题。一切都简简单单、清晰明了，解决方法近在眼前，易如反掌。  
他需要和那个人在一起，这是应当做、必须做的事，世界上从没有什么天经地义，但这件事除外。  
他们需要在一起，这是为他们的幸福着想、符合双方最大利益的举动，他们需要结婚，尽快且按部就班，他们要通告媒体、通知亲友，要对蒂亚戈解释他的身份，要带着礼物去见里奥的父母。  
世界上再没有更正确、更应该尽早做的事了。  
有两次里奥望过来，施魏因施泰格在人群中只能看到他的半张脸。大厅中热闹非凡，人们的话语磨着施魏因施泰格的耳朵。他看见有人在里奥耳边窃窃私语，然后里奥和队友们一起笑起来。  
地板吱呀地轻轻响着，热气与花香一同在房间中飘荡，喜庆的装饰铺满了桌椅和墙壁。  
这一刻再平常不过，这一刻什么也没有。看着他，施魏因施泰格曾在意的许多事都被忘掉了，他的烦扰、焦虑、等待、急躁和失望不见踪影，他的快乐、欣喜、幸福和期待也平静地在身体中休憩。他在喧嚣和寂静中得到答案。他要里奥，他们会在一起。这是必然会发生的事。

婚礼即将开始，里奥张望着门口等待新娘。门口仍没动静，喜气洋洋的特尔施特根露看上去焦急又欣喜。里奥向他多看了几眼——今天倒还真是个特殊的日子，他们不苟言笑的门将眉开眼笑，嘴都合不拢似的。  
身后的人群中有人在走动，里奥以为是新娘出现了，正要回头看时，他的手被人攥住，并正轻轻地向外拉着他。  
他熟悉那只手，于是不做声地跟对方走。那只手拉着他，慢慢挪动到大厅后侧。仪式马上就开始了，婚礼上宾客太多，没有人留意他们。  
里奥刚站稳，轻柔的音乐响起来，新娘和父亲一同走入。里奥转过头去看，丹妮拉穿着白裙，金发披在肩上，踏着柔亮的光芒向前走。特尔施特根抿着嘴唇、笑容溢在脸上。丹妮拉走过去，由父亲把她的手交到特尔施特根手上。  
“台上站着金发的新娘，”梦境一样的声音从里奥耳边传来，“这时候我们该做什么——还记得吗？”  
里奥没听懂施魏因施泰格的话。  
“什么？”  
主持人开始致辞了。“感谢诸位今天的到来……”  
“有婚礼，有金发的新娘，我应该抢婚，带着你私奔……你忘了？”  
里奥忽然想起施魏因施泰格说过的那个荒唐的梦。他梦见自己和一个金发女孩结婚，然后他怒气冲冲地把自己从婚礼现场扛走了。  
“你……”  
“在这个神圣的、特殊的日子里，我们一同见证这对恋人……”主持人的声音越来越遥远。  
施魏因施泰格拿出一枚戒指，上面的造型做成了狮子形状，大到足以盖住关节。  
“说过的话要算数，我要履行承诺，对吧？”  
里奥还在惊愕地望着他，那枚戒指已经被戴到他的无名指上了。  
里奥还想再说些什么，施魏因施泰格在他脸上轻轻吻了一下，搂住他的腰，抬头去看台上的新人。  
“下面请新郎新娘宣誓……”  
里奥和他一起向前面看去，他恍惚地看着交换誓言的恋人。大到过分的狮子戒指让他手指发冷，但很快，金属被体温同化，戒指安心地缠着他的手指。狮子在他掌上沉睡。  
新人亲吻时，台下的人们鼓着掌，里奥也抬起胳膊。掌声欢闹热烈，即使人们都知道这不是生活的全部。仪式光鲜亮丽却转瞬即逝，婚后的生活仍会和前一日、每一日那样一般平淡，生活可能会幸福快乐，也可能堆积起灰尘和丑陋，向崩塌的时刻焦急地赶去。  
但婚礼仍在继续。在此刻，在这里，在明天和之后的每一天，在世界各地。人们见多了人情冷暖，他们放下少年时代的天真和稚嫩，用实际的想法取代了浪漫，用现实的方式面对生活，他们追求丰厚的回报和利益，他们焦躁、急功近利，按部就班地追逐着渴望的东西，在看似没有任何东西能让他们停下脚步时，爱情是最后的例外。  
摩挲着手上的戒指，里奥知道他终于落入陷阱了。一瞬间他的野心和渴望都不见了，他可以放弃荣耀与未来，他想要的只有施魏因施泰格。

仪式之后是宴会派对，里奥和队友们玩了个痛快，也喝了不少酒。派对临近结束，他晕沉地向外走，踩到台阶时他没留心看，踩空后踉跄一下，忽然被一个人搂进怀里扶住了。  
“小心。”  
“呃，你……”  
里奥喝得头晕，但他记得宴会上还有两人各自的队友，说不定现在正在看着他们。  
里奥想挣脱开他的手臂自己走，但施魏因施泰格牢牢地搂着他。  
“去你房里吧。”  
里奥被他半是搂着半是扶着带走了。  
德国人的步伐太稳了，里奥使劲闻了闻，施魏因施泰格身上只有清爽的古龙水味道。  
“你没喝酒？”  
“当然没有。你说过不让我喝。”  
里奥回想着那次遥远的对话。那至少是去年或者更久之前的事了。  
“巴斯蒂！”  
惊天动地的一声吼让正在迷茫中的里奥吓得一抖。他们停下，穆勒急匆匆地走过来，拉住施魏因施泰格的胳膊。  
“你干什么？这么多人在这儿呢，你还想趁人喝醉了占便宜！快松开，求你了你还是队长呢，你得顾忌名声，虽说我一点也不喜欢你们有关系这件事，但这个时候你不能道德败坏！”他一口气说了一大串，“还有你，梅西！”他忽然指着里奥，“喝多了快回房间去，我们队长一时脑袋糊涂，不是要趁你喝多了哄骗你和他发生关系……”  
“托马斯！”拉姆过来拉穆勒，一边担心地看着不远处望着他们的人，“你怎么什么闲事都管？快走。”  
“你也管管他啊菲利，你看他就这么把神志不清的人拉到房间里去像什么话，这种行为一定要受到批评……”  
施魏因施泰格被穆勒的指控惊呆了。  
“我不是要……”  
“你们要去哪？”穆勒问。  
“去他房里。”施魏因施泰格指着里奥回答。  
“这不就得了！你就是要趁着人家神志不清干不齿的勾当，不要以为我看不出来，你快松开……”  
“不是，不是你想的那样，我和里奥……”施魏因施泰格解释，但这话似乎怎么都解释不清。  
“别添乱，大家都看着呢。”拉姆扯着穆勒的袖子让他赶快走，他留意到巴萨和德国队的一堆人都在看他们。  
“你怎么能看着巴斯蒂干出这么下流的事呢！你认为这样是对的吗？没问题吗？他在诱骗醉酒的、神志不清的人——”  
在一旁困惑观望的里奥忽然明白了他们在争什么。他忽然挣脱施魏因施泰格的胳膊，后者一怔，里奥向前走了两步，然后伸出手给施魏因施泰格。  
“我没醉。”他看了穆勒一眼，在短暂的两秒钟内保持着眼神清醒的假象。  
施魏因施泰格立刻握住他的手，里奥拉着他大步走了。  
穆勒一呆，然后松了口气，“啊，他们都是自愿的，那就好了……”他宽慰地看着两人，忽然回过神来，“不对，他们怎么又搞到一起去了？”  
“你还跟着煽风点火。”拉姆甩开他的手，穆勒发现队友们都以谴责的目光看着他，认定自家队长和阿根廷人搞到一起去都是他的错，巴萨的人也都表情微妙，目光也谈不上友好。

拉着施魏因施泰格回了房间，里奥拿出房卡开门，然后脚步不稳地跌进门口的沙发上。  
“你那帮队友刚才干什么呢？”  
“以为我要趁着你喝多了占便宜，所以充满正义感地来阻止我。”  
里奥笑起来，解开两颗衬衫扣子，靠在沙发上抬眼看他。  
“所以你是过来‘占便宜’的吗？”  
施魏因施泰格半跪着，平视着里奥的眼睛。  
“如果你不介意。”  
里奥看着手上的戒指，露出迷蒙的微笑。  
“我醉了。”  
“我知道。”施魏因施泰格应道，在他唇上吻了吻，里奥搂着他的脖子回吻，然后迷茫地抬起戴戒指的左手。  
“所以说，你是我的了？”  
“早就是了。”施魏因施泰格答道。  
里奥嗤嗤地笑起来，伏在施魏因施泰格肩上。“要我吧。”  
“你确定吗？”  
里奥松开手，隔着些距离看着他。  
“你要爱情，我给你爱情，你要长久，我答应你长久。你还要什么，巴斯蒂安？说出来，我要看看还有没有我办不到的事。”  
那些话像从梦境中传来。  
“都过去那么久了，你忽然让我相信这些……”  
“这是事实，巴斯蒂安，”里奥烦躁地打断他，“我们在一起了，简单的日子结束了，以后你的麻烦就是我的麻烦，折磨我的东西就会折磨你，我们的快乐可能不会增加，但痛苦一定会翻倍。你要拿出勇气来和我一起生活，婚姻非、非常可怕，但为了你我愿意走进婚姻的坟墓，和爱情说再见吧，巴斯蒂安，从今天开始我们就要罗里吧嗦地过琐碎日子了，为地毯花色、各自的队伍、接送孩子放学吵架冷战……”  
里奥大着舌头胡说八道。  
“你在说什么啊？”  
“你不应该质问我，你应该表示感谢和欢迎，”里奥抗议，“那么可怕的婚姻、避之不及的婚姻，我都因为对方是你而愿意忍受，多么了不起的牺牲，多么无畏的精神和高尚的品格……”  
施魏因施泰格哭笑不得地看着里奥。  
他醉得厉害，施魏因施泰格把他抱到床上，脱下他的衣服。  
天晚了，也到了该睡觉的时候。施魏因施泰格刚躺好，里奥忽然翻过身来压在他身上，迷茫地看着他的眼睛。  
“刚刚我说了谎，”他迷糊地说道，“和你结婚不是我‘愿意忍受’什么的……和你结婚是我捡了天上掉下的馅饼，肉馅的，最好的，全、全是油滋滋的肉块，被酱料腌过、和香料一起炒过，超级好吃，”他含糊地补充，“你别介意我刚才的话。”  
“我不介意你的话，”施魏因施泰格在他唇上轻轻吻着，“我爱你。”  
里奥像得了糖果似的笑起来，搂着施魏因施泰格睡着了。

睡到半夜里奥醒了。他感觉口干舌燥，于是爬起来去倒水喝。咕咚咚喝了两杯，觉得身上发热，又都是汗，干脆去洗了个澡。把一身酒气冲的差不多后，里奥的睡意也被带走了。  
他走出浴室，看见施魏因施泰格端正地躺在床上熟睡着。里奥打开墙壁上的夜灯，在床边低头观察了一会儿施魏因施泰格的肩膀、胸膛、腹肌。他在德国人身上来回摸了摸，对于自己曾经有意志力克制着不和他发生关系，里奥感到十分不可思议并且也十分佩服。他现在是做不到了。  
穿着浴袍，里奥跨坐到施魏因施泰格腰上。在他腹部来回蹭了几下，再看看没反应的Alpha，里奥不耐烦了。  
“巴斯蒂安，该起来了。”  
他唤了两三遍，德国人才迷糊着动了动。  
“几点了？”  
“两点，或者三点。我没看。”  
施魏因施泰格睁开眼，睡眼惺忪地看着里奥：“出事了吗，里奥？大半夜的……”  
“没出事，一切都好，但我想要你，所以你赶快清醒一下。给你水。”  
里奥贴心地递过去水杯，并要托着施魏因施泰格的头喂他水喝。德国人这才有些清醒。  
“你刚才说什么？”  
“上床。哪个字你听不懂？”里奥问。  


婚礼结束后，第二天中午在酒店吃过午餐，宾客们就要陆续回去了。  
克罗斯和克洛泽快吃完时，施魏因施泰格和梅西一起出现在餐厅里，坐在他们旁边那桌。施魏因施泰格容光焕发地和他们打了招呼，梅西也向他们点了下头，两人旁若无人地吃着早饭，施魏因施泰格为他布菜、倒饮料，和阿根廷人侃侃而谈。  
围观他们的人很多，虽然大家坐在各自的位置上，但眼睛都向同一张桌子上瞟。  
“有人想打赌吗？明年这时候他们会劳燕分飞还是喜结连理。”穆勒压低声音。  
“我认为会一直拖下去，不明不白。”厄齐尔向两人瞟了一眼。  
“那打赌的结果就一共设置三个，但我觉得他们支撑不到明年了，”格策说，“我赌两万零一千。”  
“队里打赌不能超过三千，”拉姆说，“还有，你诅咒别人分手，这样合适吗？”  
“他们不应该在一起啊，”格策坦诚说道，“他们分开对彼此才更好，对他们的生活和事业都更有利——我这是为他们着想。”  
克罗斯听见队友们的打赌，于是竖着耳朵偷偷听施魏因施泰格和梅西说话。克洛泽只以为克罗斯是累了，吃过饭后想坐着歇一会儿，发现他在偷听后就把他拉走了。但此时克罗斯眼底已经洋溢着胜利的笑容了。  
德国队的众人在机场等飞机时，克罗斯告诉穆勒他也要下注，他认为明年此时施魏因施泰格和阿根廷人还是在一起，并且已经向媒体公开关系了。  
穆勒都懒得看下注名单，“只有你一个相信他们会在一起……你确定要下注？”  
“当然确定。”  
“你家米洛呢？”  
“他不掺和，但你把他那份也算上，他和我一样。分钱的时候也是分给我们俩。”  
“你怎么了？缺钱吗？”穆勒问，一边记好两人的下注选项和金额。  
“当然不，但我很高兴从你们手中赢一笔零花钱。”克罗斯微笑答道。  
穆勒正对他自信过头的样子感觉疑惑，格策忽然叫道：“吃饭时他就坐在巴斯蒂旁边，他一定听到他们俩说话了！”  
众人这才反应过来，队内出现小小的骚乱，说这样太不公平了。克罗斯洋洋得意，克洛泽对队友们的迟钝无言以对。  
“你到底听见什么了？”  
“无论我听见什么，赌注都已经下了、不能改了，”克罗斯声明道，“至于他们说什么……巴斯蒂说今天的荤菜太油腻了，果汁也太甜。”  
“别卖关子了！”  
“他们真在一起了吗？还是为了炒作？梅西说什么了？”格策问。  
“要炒作早就全世界宣传了，还能藏着？”克罗斯说，“梅西么，他说啊，他说他什么事都不想管了……”  
“他要退役了！”穆勒惊讶地说。  
克罗斯白了他一眼：“巴斯蒂就接上话说，没事，都放着我来，我去应对媒体、公开我们的关系、订婚、见父母、婚礼——这段话巴斯蒂说出来的时候特别连贯，我在马德里呆了这么久西语都没有他说得好，当然了，人家是为了说情话，我是为了工作……”  
淡定的德国人们瞪大了眼睛，格策“嗷”一声叫出来。  
“我的三千打水漂了！我以为能赢回来呢！你——你确定吗？”  
“当然了，”克罗斯继续说道，“梅西问巴斯蒂是不是真要这样做，巴斯蒂表示他马上就联系公关公司，尽快把消息发布出去。然后梅西说：你那些队友们好像不太喜欢我，巴斯蒂说：那婚礼就不让他们来掺和了，交个份子钱得了。”  
“下注的钱都输了还不让我去婚礼！不行我就要去——”格策还在嚎。  
“你的梦想又破灭了，”克罗斯看了眼格策，“梅西说不想大张旗鼓办婚礼，他们两个后来决定只要办了手续、从公证处出来就算是完成仪式了。”  
“天哪我还打赌明年这时候他们继续拖着呢，这样我的钱也打水漂了啊……那我们还要给份子钱吗？”穆勒问。  
“你自己问他们去啊。”克罗斯笑眯眯地说。  
众人哀叹了一会儿就此消失的赌金，穆勒摇头晃脑地叹道：“我还是没弄明白他们为什么会在一起。这种事根本就不可能发生。”  
旁边痛失钱财的几个人都在点头，深以为然。  
“如果所有事都在预料之中，那就太无趣了。思想僵化就会有局限性，每件事都有无数种可能。”知道自己已经赢到一大笔钱的克罗斯侃侃而谈。  
“如果可以的话我不太愿意设想这种可能。”穆勒说。  
“显而易见世界不会按照你的好恶运转。”克罗斯毫不留情地补充。  
“别这么早得意，明年今天他们在一起了、赌约才能履行！”穆勒说道。  
“他们还说什么了吗？”格策岔开他们的话。  
“噢……”  
克罗斯想不起来了，他去看克洛泽，后者补充道：“我就听到一句：梅西说他短时间内不想要孩子，所以他们决定过几年再要第二个。”  
格策摸摸钱包，又揉揉鼻子：“他们这是非在一起不可了。”  
克罗斯忽然反应过来，“他们说过几年要第二个，那第一个在哪呢？”

里奥翻了个身，抽出刚刚被自己压住的胳膊，他以为自己和孩子在一起，然后才想到他身边的人是施魏因施泰格。蒂亚戈在自己的房间里呢。  
他拉起被子盖住肩膀，马上要再次入睡时，他感觉到施魏因施泰格在给他穿短裤。里奥疲倦地摊开腿任他折腾，然后他听见开门声。  
“……窗户被吹开了，我关不上……”蒂亚戈委屈的声音传来，里奥立刻醒了，看见父子俩站在门口暗暗的光线中，施魏因施泰格抱着蒂亚戈。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”里奥坐起身看着他。  
“爸爸——”蒂亚戈跑过来爬上床，钻进里奥怀中。里奥搂着他，轻轻拍着他的后背。  
“孩子做噩梦了，然后窗户还吹开了，我去关上就回来。”施魏因施泰格去蒂亚戈的房间关窗户了。  
里奥搂着蒂亚戈，等施魏因施泰格关好窗户回来后，他已经抱着孩子睡着了。  
施魏因施泰格关好门，在床上躺下。  
“还害怕吗，宝贝？”他问。  
蒂亚戈伸出手来握住施魏因施泰格的手。“不怕了……爸爸他睡着得好快啊。”他咕哝道。  
“里奥累了。要我抱着你吗？”  
蒂亚戈从里奥的胳膊下小心地钻出来，爬到施魏因施泰格怀里。  
“你身上好凉啊，蒂亚戈。”  
孩子窝在他怀里不吭声。施魏因施泰格在他后背上轻轻抚摸着。“你刚刚做梦梦见什么了？”  
“我梦见在学校里走丢了。走廊上黑漆漆的，都是人，但什么都看不清。后来忽然有、有一个东西开始追我，我拼命跑……然后就醒了。”  
“醒了之后窗户就被吹开了？”  
“没有，本来我醒了、发现是梦，已经不那么害怕了，我想接着睡，忽然，‘哐’一声，窗户就被吹开了，我吓得好半天都没动弹，后来我去关窗户，可风大，我试了好半天，可就是关不上，后来我没办法，就来找你们了。”  
“你可以一开始发现窗户关不上就来啊，宝宝。看看你，身上都被吹凉了。”  
“我想我稍微努力一下就能关上窗户了，”蒂亚戈说，“再说你们都在睡觉……”  
“以后直接过来叫我，”施魏因施泰格摸着蒂亚戈的头发，“不管我在睡觉还是干什么，好吗？”  
蒂亚戈想了想，这时里奥也迷糊着寻着孩子过来了，搂住蒂亚戈。  
“好。”被里奥抱住时，蒂亚戈“咯咯”地笑起来向施魏因施泰格回答道。  
“蒂亚戈，”里奥忽然醒了，迷糊着说道：“等一下你不害怕了，回自己房间去，好吗？你是大孩子了。”  
“里奥……”施魏因施泰格开口想为孩子求情。  
“我们说过的，巴斯蒂安，孩子长大了不能太依赖父母，你——你忘了？不然他会经常拒绝在自己房间里睡的。”他打着哈欠。  
“我没有很依赖你们，”蒂亚戈可怜巴巴地说，“我就今天想和你们一起。”  
“让孩子在这儿睡吧，就这一次，”施魏因施泰格赶快说，“上次蒂亚戈和我们一起住还是去年的事呢，他没依赖我们……”  
“就你们俩有理，”里奥又打了个哈欠，“今天就这样吧。”  
蒂亚戈在施魏因施泰格怀里蹬手蹬脚地表示高兴，里奥翻过身去睡了，孩子爬到施魏因施泰格耳边：“太好啦，我能和你们一起住啦。”  
“是啊，宝贝，睡吧。”施魏因施泰格在孩子背上拍了拍。  
窗外的风吹了一会儿，蒂亚戈睡着了，一翻身把被子踢开，施魏因施泰格把他刚包进被子里，里奥又把被子踢下去了。  
“哪怕睡觉的时候你们俩有一个老实的也行啊。”  
他把被子拉回来盖到里奥身上。闭着眼躺了几分钟，父子俩都安安静静睡着，施魏因施泰格想起手机忘了关，拿过来关机后再放回到床头。  
那些等着里奥夜半发来信息的日子竟然就这样过去了。他本以为自己要等一辈子。  
蒂亚戈翻过身来，胳膊落到施魏因施泰格肚子上，里奥隔着孩子把手伸过来搂着他。两人横七竖八地睡着，黑漆漆的房子里响着他们有规律的呼吸声。  
在漫长的等待后，看似轻而易举地，施魏因施泰格得到了爱情、家庭和幸福。  
能获得这一切，他自己也觉得莫名。  
在幸运发生之前，许多人都像他这样，认为幸福和运气都太遥远、永远盼不来降临的那天。不是每个人都能获得命运的馈赠，但每个人都能退而求其次成为一个被动等待的人。这种身份每个人都能轻易获得。  
曾经施魏因施泰格也是他们中的一员。然后幸运突如其来地降临。  
这样的好运并非因为他的努力或追逐才降临在他身上，有些时候事情就是会这样随心所欲发生，不为缘由，不讲道理。  
他有无数个机会错失这一切，有千百个可能发生的巧合会让他永久地远离里奥和孩子的生活。但莫名的，在他也不知所措的时候，命运扔出骰子，草率地决定对他网开一面。  
这种幸福和安稳的感觉并不踏实，午夜梦回，半醒半睡时，施魏因施泰格在焦虑中醒来。这些纯粹的幸福和安宁真的能永远留在他身边吗？  
好与坏都会发生。与里奥公开关系几个月后，施魏因施泰格偶尔仍会有惴惴不安的感觉，仿佛只有平庸的、苍白的、让人厌倦和感到无力的生活才是他的归处，这些快乐都是暂时的，他不可能拥有这些。这并非是他“配不配”的问题，只是事情是否会如此发展的问题。没人能做出回答，世界也对他的提问置之不理。他不知道自己该如何应对、该做什么。  
但几个月后，他的焦虑不为缘由地散去了。他在莫名的担心中浪费了大把时光——他明明还有许多事要做，他和里奥的生活才刚刚开始。  
心中的疑虑陡然消失，留下的空间被强悍的、不讲道理的力量抢占——或许未来会发生坏事，很糟糕的事，他不知道那是什么，但他会把那一切都挡在他和里奥的家庭之外。这就是他要做的事。

从时间上来看，施魏因施泰格和里奥也算是老夫老妻了，虽说他们很晚才开始恋爱，但两人已经认识并且不明不白、藕断丝连了好几年。  
但不明不白和正式恋爱显然还是有区分的。自两人确定关系后，他们忽然陷入狂暴的激情中，恋爱来得太晚，他们等得太久，早就迫不及待了。这种身体和心灵上对恋爱的急切和渴望惊人地持续了一整年，即使这一年中他们公开了关系、操办了婚事、在巴塞罗那重新置了一座房子、并计划着要第二个孩子，激情仍未消散。  
他们的婚礼太早，以至于还没有足够的时间好好恋爱，这使得两人婚后的生活缺乏了很多理所应当和安逸。  
里奥从午睡中醒来，向窗外的树叶望了好久，他想的出神，连施魏因施泰格醒了都没发现。  
“你醒了？”施魏因施泰格侧过身，把里奥搂进怀里，然后拉到自己身上。  
里奥若有所思地点点头，还是冥思苦想的模样。  
“想什么呢？话也不说。”  
“你记不记得昨天下午我们踢球？”里奥问。  
“记忆犹新，我被你虐惨了。”  
“那不够……呃我是说，那不算数，我盘带更厉害，你在防守上更胜一筹，但这样踢来踢去，根本分不出胜负。”  
“大中午的睡醒了，还以为你在想什么这么入神，”施魏因施泰格笑了一声，“那你想怎么样？”  
“这次我们还是先踢球，等到踢累了，我们就客串守门员，家里有一副守门员手套，我们轮流戴，另一方踢点球，我估计你我的守门水平谁也接不住球，但总要分出个胜负嘛。”  
“赢的人有奖励吗？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“上来就问奖励，你这人就是功利心太重！”里奥责怪道。  
“一定要分出胜负的可是你、不是我啊，怎么能怪我功利心重？反正赢的人得有个奖励。”  
“老夫老妻的你要什么奖励？”里奥看着他，“我们都结婚一年多了……”  
“恕我直言，跟没结一样，”施魏因施泰格说道，“我们和以前一样分居两地，还是要坐飞机来回跑——”  
“你还抱怨上了！”  
“——但也和以前一样不知羞耻地如胶似漆。”施魏因施泰格补充道。  
里奥听了这话很受用，趴在他身上像玩耍一样吻着他的嘴唇。  
“这样吧，如果你赢了，我就穿上件除了巴萨和阿根廷之外的球衣和你滚床，怎么样？”  
“都巴萨和阿根廷之外了、还有什么意思啊？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“看你接不接受喽，我可不是轻易穿其他俱乐部球衣的人。”  
想了半天，施魏因施泰格叹道：“好吧，有总比没有强。那如果你赢了呢，你要什么？”  
里奥哼哼两声，诡秘地笑了。  
“如果我赢了，我要你标记我——我说的可不是临时标记。”  
施魏因施泰格的眼神僵在他身上，笑容也困惑起来。“这种事不能拿来开玩笑，里奥。”  
“谁和你开玩笑了？”  
“我们不是早就谈过这个吗？你怎么又提起来了？”施魏因施泰格坐起来。  
“不好吗？你不想标记吗？”  
“我当然想——但同时也根本不想。哪怕以后有变故、我们老死不相往来，我也不希望你一直活在被我标记的状态下，你是自由的。就算是发生了什么事让我对你恨得要死，我也不想看到你被束缚，那样太难堪了，对你也不公平。”  
“我知道什么事都会发生，我已经眼看着这么多事落在我身上了，”里奥也坐了起来，“我知道有‘万一’的可能，我是Omega，几乎没有我没设想过的糟糕状态。”  
他的声音低下来，表情也变得飘忽，像是在回忆。片刻后，里奥忽然露出笑容看着施魏因施泰格。“但你猜怎么着，巴斯蒂安……我只是什么也不怕了。”  
“恐怕没那么简单。”德国人并不信服。  
“或者根本没那么复杂，”里奥说，“无论什么事落到个人身上，最坏的结果不过是死。我们都会有那天——五六十年、或者好运气一点儿、七八十年之后，无论发生什么事，无论好的坏的，我们的结局都只有那一个。但与其更加保险、平稳地度过一生，我更想要点儿与众不同的东西——值得铭记的，或者说，惊心动魄、刻骨铭心的。和平年代已经没有创造这种条件的外部环境了，在感情上我能想到的不同的东西，只有标记算是冒险——现在多数人已经不这么干了，但我们不是多数人。”他得意地笑着补充。  
在施魏因施泰格看来里奥的话都是天方夜谭。他清楚地记得他们最初有联系时里奥的模样，他渴望平稳、顺利的生活环境，如此他才能把生活的重心都放在足球上。他渴望自由、厌恶复杂、不想受到伤害，这甚至让曾经的他对恋爱都敬而远之。  
同一个里奥，现在竟然对他主动提出标记。  
“你还是里奥·梅西吗？”施魏因施泰格问，“同一个人怎么会变化这么大？”  
“或许以后我还会继续有变化，一成不变太无趣了。别假装你不知道，巴斯蒂安，这种改变有你一份功劳。你和爱情都是都是不受欢迎的闯入者，忽然就闯进来，把我的认知和世界都搅得一团糟。”  
“如果我没记错，你对以前那种一成不变的生活相当执着——那种风险最低的生活。”  
“我以前确实喜欢那种日子，那样遭受挫折、伤害的可能性最小。但那种生活与其说是出于对自己的保护，不如说是懦弱。”  
“自我保护不是懦弱。”  
“不管那些，”里奥说，“我们只假设——如果我无法被伤害呢？如果污蔑、绯闻、言论、胜负、刀枪、背叛和爱情都不能伤害我呢？”  
施魏因施泰格觉得他越说越离谱了。  
“你已经无法无天了，”他柔声说，“这些感觉可能是暂时的错觉，你想过吗？”  
“我想过，我考虑过，花了很长时间，它们确实可能伤害我，但我真的不怕了。遭遇什么都好，只要还活着，就不算输。”  
里奥感觉他想清楚这些事花了好几年，但仔细追究起来，又仿佛是一瞬间就有了新的答案。每件事都是双刃剑，或者过着在感情上安全的、不会被伤害但却一成不变的生活，或者接受爱情，接受它带来的激情、甜蜜、狂喜和可能的失望、背叛和伤害。里奥设想了最糟糕的可能，事情将会变得如何不堪，甚至他的足球生涯也被影响，他的生活被彻底毁掉，如果那一切发生了，他会如何应对？  
类似的可怕结果他设想了好几个。最终里奥得出平淡无奇的结论——无论发生什么，他还是要继续生活。世界从不吝啬它的善意和苦难，他曾被温柔以待，也遭遇过挫败，他知道在冰火和荆棘中前行是什么感受。  
不想认输。认输和堕落、躲避毫无意义。世界一意孤行地、为所欲为地让任何事发生，它不在乎你如何应对。千疮百孔、体无完肤也罢，众叛亲离、满盘皆输也罢，他都只有接受和继续生活这一个选择。他只能走下去。  
他也愿意走下去。  
如此一来，发生什么都没关系了。  
里奥不敢百分之百相信任何人，但如果是施魏因施泰格的话，里奥知道，就算有朝一日他们分道扬镳，自己也不会后悔。这是他的选择，他的意愿，就算是蠢事，也是他心甘情愿、不会后悔的蠢事。  
“你知道我设想过什么？”里奥说，“我想过要是某天分开了，但我因为标记还是需要你——各种意义上的，于是我们就只能藕断丝连。你不可能完全地、彻底地拒绝我，在这一点上我还是有信心的。所以就算分开，我们也还是会恬不知耻地纠缠在一起。可能那时候你对我恨之入骨，我对你的态度也反反复复，我们怒气冲冲地上床，你恨我，我也恨你——”  
“这也太可怕了。”  
“可就算是这样，”里奥加重语气，“我也不会觉得完蛋了——毕竟那个人是你。”  
施魏因施泰格已经不知道该如何反应了。  
“标记这件事……我很感激你信任我，但我还是不能这么做。”  
“我都不怕，你反倒胆怯了？”  
“这不是开玩笑的事。”  
“别闹了，Alpha都想要自己的Omega。”里奥说。  
“你是我的，我不需要通过标记这件事来确定。”施魏因施泰格回复。  
里奥靠在床头上抱着胳膊：“就当是为了满足我的心愿也不行？”  
“你胆大的、狂妄的让人吃惊，”施魏因施泰格望着他，“现在没有人做这样的事了，没有Alpha自以为是地要求另一个人变成他的所属物，也没有Omega愿意让自己的自由操纵在别人手里——”  
“被标记不代表我会被操纵。”  
“所以说你已经狂妄到了不可救药的地步，”施魏因施泰格叹气，“如果不考虑到以后可能会出现的变故和风险，我巴不得要标记你，但现在我不想。以后的路还很长，我们才刚结婚一年……”  
“所以你要等到结婚三十年的时候再做标记的打算？拖了那么久、早就没意思了。别浪费大好时光。”  
“我拒绝，”施魏因施泰格答道，“再等等。”  
里奥困惑地坐到德国人腿上，“我是该对你生气还是高兴？”  
“我不知道，但我想说我很荣幸，”施魏因施泰格吻着他的脸颊，“而且很感激。”  
“什么感激，又不是可怜你才想这么做的。”  
“那是因为什么？”  
“你这人越来越不老实啦，变着法子想让我说好听的话给你，”里奥搂着他的脖子，“大概是因为你长得好看吧。”里奥笑起来。  
“这种夸奖我还是第一次听。”施魏因施泰格搂住他吻着，两人在床上滚着亲了一会儿，换上运动短裤去院子里踢球了。  
那天他们的比赛还是没分出胜负，客串守门员的两人艰难地做出几次扑救，被打得手掌发疼，晚上吃饭拿叉子都抖，里奥气恼地把守门员手套丢掉了。但当天晚上蒂亚戈偏偏要找那副手套，施魏因施泰格和孩子又背着里奥把手套拿回来了。

比赛没分胜负，两人的奖励也就都作罢，夜晚他们照旧在睡前亲吻。施魏因施泰格剥开里奥的浴袍时，里奥仍拥着他，示意他先别着急。  
像从未吻过他似的，里奥吻着施魏因施泰格的嘴唇，感受它们的形状和温热，手掌贴着他的脖子和脸庞，迷茫地、缓慢地探索着。  
眼前这个人是他的，完完全全属于他，他的身体和心灵也必然和他相通，他知道施魏因施泰格五官和身体的模样，但这不妨碍里奥一次次渴望重复地了解他的一切。它们都是他的，是他自己的所有物，是他的一部分。  
里奥热爱平静的生活，但从另一方面来说，他又厌倦温吞和平淡。比赛的胜利和失败带给他的冲击已足够刻骨，但苦苦追寻、渴望的东西一旦得手，人就会贪婪起来，渴望更多、冲击力更大的东西。这个时代不能为他提供更惊心动魄的战场，他拥有的太多、也根本不在意物质的得失。  
于是在冠军和足球之外，爱情变成了唯一的战争。  
他做了最坏的打算。鼓起勇气决意背水一战。就这一次，全心全意去爱一个人，看他能做到什么地步，施魏因施泰格又会如何回应。  
里奥不是爱冒险的人，他早就见过身边许多情侣的分分合合，爱情不会因为有付出就回报给他同等的东西，他做好了准备迎接不知何时会到来的失望、沮丧、恨意甚至绝望。但在那一切发生之前，里奥把他拥有的全部、最好的一切都与施魏因施泰格分享，给出所有能给的感情，不留退路地爱着他。他不想后悔。在这种情况下，一旦他们的感情出现裂痕或结束，毫无疑问等待里奥的会是一场崩塌。  
他等待着，观察着。几次在机场见到施魏因施泰格时，里奥都会产生一种怀疑：这种快乐真能继续下去吗？他们会在几十年后仍爱着彼此吗？  
看着德国人远远走来时，他不知道答案。  
在施魏因施泰格走到面前时，他不在乎答案。里奥握住他伸出的手，和他亲吻。已见过千百次，但恋人的眼睛仍让里奥不自觉露出笑容。他的担忧和纷扰在此刻变得尤为荒唐，里奥甚至想捂着肚子大笑：他得到了最好的一切，他永远都拥有这个人。  
多年后，那场让他恐惧的崩塌和破碎仍旧只活在遥远的幻象中。  
到最后，爱情回报给他的只有温柔。

 

第二十七章

“现在能吃了吗？”  
“还不能，卢安。”克洛泽看了眼烤箱。  
“那要等多久？”  
“十分钟左右，诺亚。”  
“我不想等你的烤饼干了，就没有个三明治让我垫胃吗？”  
“没有，小蜜蜂。”  
克洛泽看着报纸等烤箱里的饼干，向克罗斯如此回复道。  
克罗斯确信他看见孩子们在努力忍笑。  
“我真羡慕你，米洛，”他在克洛泽旁边坐下，手搭在对方腿上用软软的声音说，“你真幸运，你是世界上唯一一个这样叫我却不会被暴打的人。”  
“在孩子面前别什么都说。”  
“你有资格这样说我？‘小蜜蜂’、‘小绵羊’都是谁叫的？”  
“你要相信我这样说是出于爱。”克洛泽放下报纸看着他。  
“年纪越大越不正经。”克罗斯咕哝一声。克洛泽搂着他的腰、在他脖子上亲了一口。又一次，克罗斯被这些简单的小动作融化，克洛泽只是吻他一下，他就忘了空空的肚子，只想抱着米洛和他温存一会儿。  
“我要去楼上。”克罗斯看了克洛泽一眼。后者没有马上起身，似乎还并未确定他的意图，但克罗斯的眼睛催促地盯在他身上，克洛泽立刻和他上楼了。  
“怎么了？”  
回到卧室、关上门，克罗斯靠在门板上，伸出手搂着克洛泽的腰拉他过来，“你说呢？谁让你刚才亲我。”  
克洛泽贴过来，将克罗斯压在他和门板中间。刚被他抱住，克罗斯的身体就软绵绵的，像只安心又慵懒的兔子。他要的不是性，他只是很喜欢和克洛泽亲近。  
“简直像青春期的小男生一样，不敢和人上床，亲亲抱抱就满足了。”吻着克罗斯的脖子，克洛泽说。  
“难道你宁愿我只因为上床才和你亲近？”克罗斯反问，“谁让我青春期的时候你不在我身边。”  
“那就犯法了，宝贝。”  
“你说十七岁算青春期吗？”克罗斯忽然问，“如果算的话，那其实青春期的时候我就认识你了。”  
“等一会儿再说。”克洛泽吻着他的嘴唇，克罗斯拉着他的手伸进自己的衣服里，克洛泽的拇指拨弄着他的乳头。他们的亲吻最初时急切，然后温柔，最后充满对彼此的掠夺和占有。几分钟后，克洛泽退了半步，“饼干应该烤好了。”  
克罗斯系好扣子，他刚要去开门，克洛泽拉住他。  
“托尼，和我一起生活会不会太无趣了？”  
克罗斯迟缓地张开嘴。  
“这是什么问题？你觉得我是喜欢充满冒险、刺激和乱七八糟生活的人吗？确实无趣，米洛，你的生活无聊，但碰巧我也一样，我们都是无趣的人，所以这种生活再适合不过了。”  
“你刚刚也说，你十七岁就认识我了，人长大都会变，难道你的想法就没变过吗——在我们的事上？”  
克罗斯想了几秒，认真问道：“变什么？我确实有过几次打定主意不想再理你了，但从根本上来说我还是信任你。”  
“没有原因？”  
“没有，”克罗斯耸肩，“你会怀疑足球是圆的吗？你会怀疑神创造了世界吗？有些东西就是不会变……我们快去看看饼干吧，我都闻到香味了。”  
“你确定？”  
“我不知道这有什么可怀疑的。”克罗斯拉着他向厨房走去，克洛泽从烤箱里拿出饼干，和孩子们一起围在桌旁吃着，一边听他们对他的手艺赞不绝口。  
在孩子们拿着饼干大口吃着时，克罗斯忽然擦了擦手，拿出手机打字，并抬眼向克洛泽看。  
克洛泽的手机响了。  
“足球是圆的，神也确实创造了世界，信任你就像四季交替一样理所当然。没有人能阻止季节转变。”  
卢安和诺亚闹了起来，互相去抓对方手里的饼干。  
克洛泽放下手机。隔着桌子，克罗斯向他眨眼。

在长长的梦境中醒来时，克罗斯的身体像脱水般干瘪，他咳嗽着，身下的床变成了活埋他的坟茔和棺木，空气沉闷，满是尘土。  
梦中他和克洛泽坐在院子中的小桌旁，他们喝着茶，克罗斯握着茶杯的手越来越冷，他胆怯地、疑惑地看着克洛泽，然后他感觉到从未有过的恐惧。  
他打翻了茶杯，克洛泽用纸巾擦净水渍，他没说话，擦着桌子时抬头看着克罗斯笑了一下。他还是从前的容貌，不变的温柔，但克罗斯感觉不到爱情。  
克洛泽仍是他认识的那个人，他没有改变，自己也没有，只是爱情消失了。  
克罗斯呆坐在椅子上。忽然间他无法忍受继续和克洛泽一起生活，既然不喜欢他了，他们为什么还要在一起？他知道他曾经爱过克洛泽，但现在那些感情已经不在了，克洛泽看向他的眼神依旧温柔，但克罗斯只想逃离。  
他不再爱他了，他什么都感觉不到了。  
克罗斯攥着杯子，克洛泽为他重新倒了一杯茶。杯壁烫手，他却攥着不松开，好像在用这种方式惩罚自己——他怎么能背弃爱情、他怎么能不爱米洛？  
他们的孩子们在院子中奔跑。不只是卢安和诺亚，还有另外两个模样漂亮的孩子，一男一女。那小女孩跑过来了，爬上克罗斯的椅子要他抱。克罗斯抱着孩子，眼睛偷偷望向克洛泽，生怕他看出端倪。  
外人看来其乐融融的景象让克罗斯惧怕。他刚刚二十七岁，他还有重新选择的权力。既然他不爱克洛泽了，是不是应该离开他？既然没有爱情存在，他们还有什么理由继续在一起？  
梦中的克罗斯胆战心惊地藏着自己已经不再爱克洛泽的事实。但克洛泽还是发现了。他们忽然回到克罗斯去勒沃库森之前的那个冬天，在克罗斯为自己庆祝生日、并对克洛泽告白那天。  
这一次克洛泽没有拒绝他，他收下克罗斯的戒指，问道：你不是说想和我在一起吗？现在怎么改变主意了？你的喜欢是有期限的吗？  
克罗斯无法答话，他想要解释，但根本找不到借口。他变成十七岁的模样，忽然哭起来，止也止不住。  
他要怎么告诉他——我就是不爱你了？  
那些爱是真的，但时间会带走一切。我承诺你到地老天荒，但时间会磨损我们，每一件小事都在消耗我们的感情。患难与共最终却分道扬镳，这样的事他见的太多了。  
他在梦中哭个不停。他想告诉克洛泽他真的努力过，他曾经倾尽所有地爱他，他曾将克洛泽当做他世界中的唯一和一切，他曾想和他共同走过未来的每一天，他甚至不想错过克洛泽生命中的任何一个瞬间。他曾上瘾般、中毒般地爱过他。但他不知道时间会绞碎一切。  
克罗斯蹬着腿，在灰白的梦境中挣扎着醒来。  
他睁开眼，深深地吸着气。他侧卧着，克洛泽宽厚的手掌搭在他身上，将他环在怀里。  
他不需要回头看他。克罗斯知道，他仍爱着米洛，什么都没变。但梦境的余韵仍然留在他脑海中，让他不适。  
天还没亮，太阳还未升起。克罗斯翻了个身，挤进克洛泽怀里。他试着继续睡下去，但刚刚的梦境依旧萦绕在脑海中。如果有一天他们真的对彼此没感觉了、倦怠了、想放弃了，该怎么办？  
克罗斯握着克洛泽的手，轻轻抚摸掌心上的茧子。他枕着克洛泽的肩膀，然后低头，在他肩上吻了两下，克洛泽收拢手臂，把他抱得更紧了。  
暗淡的光芒从窗帘缝隙中落进来。黎明之前阴暗的房间，温暖的床榻，与喜欢的人相拥，这些珍视的东西，难道真的在某一天会让他疲倦、甚至想要逃离？就像许多其他恩爱的情侣那样？  
他睡不着，翻来覆去，一会儿专心打量米洛的样子，一会儿又摩挲他的手，或紧紧搂着他。反复几分钟后，克洛泽醒了。  
“你怎么了？”他困倦地问，并在克罗斯脸庞上吻了一下。  
“我做了梦，梦到很多年之后的我们。”  
“那很好啊。”  
“我们还在一起，但我不爱你了。是不是很奇怪的梦？”  
“所以你因为这个睡不着了？”克洛泽睁开眼睛，克罗斯望着窗户，眼神困倦又清醒。  
窗外响起淅淅沥沥的雨声。或许是雨，或许只是雾气和克罗斯的幻听，他们的房子像是被人安置到了无人知晓的地方，在凌晨的暗夜里，在密林深处，此刻只有他和克洛泽两人。他们谈论梦境，对话也像是发生在梦中。  
“人们怎么能保证他的感情永远不变？”克罗斯迷茫地问，“这不是撒谎吗？谁也不知道未来是什么样的，谁能保证那样的东西？没有什么东西是不变的，你说呢，米洛？”  
细密的雨滴落在窗上，黑暗从屋外蔓延进室内，克罗斯翻身，爬到克洛泽身上。  
“可能是这样，”克洛泽认真想了一会儿后回答，“‘保证’只是人们的一种期盼，未来的事谁也不知道会是什么样。但我不认为你需要提前担心那些，现在我爱你，也想之后的每一年里都继续爱下去，和你一起生活。”  
“可万一我们以后互相不喜欢了、看不顺眼了怎么办？这总得有个解决办法吧？我们总不能分道扬镳然后分孩子、分家产吧？”  
克洛泽摸着克罗斯的胳膊来回抚弄，然后笑了。“我的小托尼不要我了，我当然要哄他留下来了，不然还能怎么样？”  
“我是认真的，你别闹，万一有一天你和我都不喜欢对方了怎么办？”  
“你好像着急得太早了，宝贝，事情还没发生，就别想着怎么解决了。”  
克罗斯“嘿嘿”地笑着，眼睛盯着克洛泽：“回答问题，米洛。”  
克洛泽想了想，诚实地答道：“就目前的情况来说，我不可能不喜欢你，也舍不得不喜欢你。如果你真觉得倦怠了，我们可以暂时分开一段时间，但我恐怕不能容忍你长时间离开我。我会想方设法让你留下来的。就算你非走不可，我恐怕也要定期去骚扰你——没有我你当然一样能活，但我还是想照顾你。”  
“我不是小孩。”  
“你不是小孩，但你是我喜欢的人。你知道人们面对喜欢的人时没什么办法。”  
克罗斯怀疑地打量着他：“你什么时候变得这么会说话了？”  
“上帝作证，托尼，我只是在说实话。你还困吗，宝贝？你是不是没睡醒？”  
克罗斯压根就没彻底清醒过来，他一直迷迷糊糊的。  
“我困了，”他俯下身，趴在克洛泽身上，头抵着他的肩膀，“只是我想到以后我们可能不相爱了，就觉得很可怕。真像其他结婚的人那样，时间久了就倦怠了、甚至互相讨厌……”  
“你怎么想？如果某天你对我没感觉了。”  
克罗斯闭着眼想了好半天，就在克洛泽以为他睡着了的时候，克罗斯困倦地开口了。  
“我是一不做二不休的人，而且不喜欢驳斥自己。我选了你，那就是你，永远都是你。就算有一天走不下去了，我也会强迫自己继续尝试和你在一起，或者重新爱上你。现在说这个感觉太科幻了……怎么可能。”  
既然话都说到这了，克洛泽倒想继续问下去了。  
“假设你就是厌倦我了、怎么尝试都不可能继续和我一起生活了，到时候你想怎么做？”  
“真那样的话只能分开了，但我不后悔，”他咕哝着，困意越来越浓，话也说不清了，“‘喜欢你’这件事已经成了组成我的元素了，就像我身体的一部分，像我的过去、现在和未来的一部分……”  
迷迷糊糊地，克罗斯趴在克洛泽身上睡着了。重量沉甸甸地压着克洛泽。他动了动，从克洛泽身上滚下来，但还搂着他的脖子。  
睡去之前的瞬间里，克罗斯感觉所有东西都很重要，却又似乎一切都无关紧要。所有东西都会消失，同时却永远存在。  
他和克洛泽之间的感情，他们的过去、经历、连结，他们之间发生的所有事都很重要，但他们珍视的东西对宇宙来说毫无意义。  
时光行进，为所欲为，他们过去的十年、未来的二十年、三十年甚至更多，对于宇宙都只是转瞬即逝。  
他们之间的一切，克罗斯经历的一切，也都是只有他们才知道的事。  
他们的开始和曲折，疏远和甜蜜，过去和现在；克罗斯的挣扎与快乐，等待与恼怒，期待与失望……不会有人知道。  
在明明灭灭的闪光灯晃花他的眼睛之前，在他穿着俱乐部的白色球衣举起奖杯之前；在他和队友一起举起大力神杯、在他踏上马拉卡纳球场之前；在他坐在南非的酒店中被冷风吹着面庞、回想他们失利的比赛之前；在他远走国外之前，在他穿着红色战袍为拜仁出战之前；  
在他习惯了有克洛泽陪伴和存在的生活之前；在他们正式的、隆重的婚礼和米洛求婚之前；在他又哭又笑、崩溃着对克洛泽发作之前；在他面对克洛泽的追问、不得不承认他是双胞胎的父亲之前；在他漫长的、沉重的、沉默的、煎熬的孕期和生产之前；在他对克洛泽告白，送给他戒指之前；  
在他第一次见到克洛泽之前，在他遥远地、欣喜地、蠢蠢欲动地望着那个人的面庞之前——  
清凉的风吹拂在他面庞上。克罗斯回到家乡，回到那座有港口的小城，变回四五岁的模样。  
他光着脚在草地上踢球，厨房中炖着浓浓的热汤，弟弟含着奶嘴坐在椅子上。  
草叶扎着他的脚，露水沾在他的小腿上。他带球，奔跑，将球踢出好远，再乐此不疲地跑过去把球踢回来。  
小小的克罗斯穿着白色运动衫，他在草地上奔跑、踢球、摔倒。他趴在地上，草叶清爽的气息涌进鼻腔。克罗斯抬起头，阳光照在他眼中，温和，光芒万丈。远处隐约的海浪声传来，空气温柔得像雨后的云。  
克罗斯闭上眼。  
他不知道时间，他不知道未来。他不知道荣耀、成就、曲折、失望和痛苦，他不知道爱情、渴望、谎言、隐忍和苦涩，他不知道明天，他不在乎未来或永远。  
母亲的呼唤声传来，他该去吃饭了。克罗斯爬起来，拍掉身上的草叶，抱着他的足球，头也不回地跑进房子里。  
院子中刮起了风，吹来树木、青草、花朵和海浪的味道。没有过去，没有未来，他有的只有现在。他永远都拥有现在。

二十七岁的克罗斯看着五岁的自己跑进房子。雨水在黎明到来时悄悄离开，太阳升起，和煦的光从窗帘中透过来，落在他和克洛泽重叠的手上。  
没有人能抵挡时间。他会变，他相信的东西也会变。他对未来的野心，渴望，勇气，他对爱情的执着，追逐和坚守，甚至他的信仰，他的意愿，一切都可能被时间化为灰烬。  
或许是人生太苦，需要有人和自己一同抵御雨雪风霜；又或许，是世界太美，人们想要和他人一同分享。在婚礼上他们许下誓言，从那日开始他和克洛泽不仅是独立的个体，也是彼此的一部分，他们会互相照料，互相陪伴，去爱，去包容，去接受，去改变。他们许下誓言，并用一生履行承诺——就像一场豪赌，明明知道独自生活会更轻松，却还是要选择与他人一起；明明眼见着许多爱情都惨淡收场，却还是愿意尝试，愿意相信。  
世界苦涩，世事丑陋，现实不堪。他看得多了，心也冷了，但他仍是固执，仍愿意相信有美好的东西存在。有爱情存在。  
他无法保证自己真的能做到二十年、三十年都爱着这个人，但这是他的愿望，他愿意、他愿意、他愿意这样做。  
他翻了个身，克洛泽在他身后拥住他。  
时间可以碾碎一切，但是——  
在被时间的洪流吞噬之前，他们相爱过。  
在被时光遗忘之前，他存在过。

END


End file.
